Dans les mots de Ginevra Molly Potter
by ginny374
Summary: Toute l'histoire et plus encore vue des yeux de la personne qui fut la plus importante dans la vie de Harry Potter. Traduction de Thejealousone. SPOILERS DE TOUS LES TOMES MÊME LE 7ième.
1. Cher lecteurs

Chers lecteurs,

Je dois avouer que j'ai toujours voulu devenir écrivaine et traductrice. Je commence donc par traduire pour débuter. Ensuite, je saurai trouver le courage d'écrire ma propre histoire. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours adoré la lecture et quand j'ai eu l'âge de lire des romans (dans mon cas, 7 ans), le premier à se faire dévorer fut Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets. Ma tante s'était trompée de livre et m'avait offert le deuxième tome au lieu du premier. Mais j'étais si déterminer à le lire que je l'ai fait sans même connaître l'histoire du premier. Par je ne sais quel miracle, j'ai réussi à en comprendre l'histoire. Ensuite, j'ai recommencé la série, en commençant par le tome 1 cette fois-ci. Voilà comment j'ai vécu mon enfance avec Harry. Il était si présent dans ma vie de tous les jours qu'il faisait presque partie de moi. Aujourd'hui, l'aventure c'est terminée et je suis un peu nostalgique depuis.

Bien que JK Rowling soit une auteure extraordinairement talentueuse, je crois qu'elle n'a pas assez mis Ginny en valeur. Je comprends très bien que c'est Harry le personnage principal, mais j'aurais bien aimé en entendre plus sur elle. C'est alors que j'ai découvert une fanfiction écrite en anglais par Thejealousone. Le concept est simple : on voit toute l'histoire à travers l'œil de Ginny. Elle est super et je veux la partager. Thejealousone m'a accordé sa permission pour que je vous la traduise. À partir d'ici cette histoire n'est pas la mienne, mais la sienne. La leur, à JK Rowling et à lui.

_Justin, if you are reading these words, I just want to thank you for the __pleasure it has been for me to read your fanfiction. I want to tell you that you are extremely talented. I really do think your story deserves to be read by everyone. It's the principal reason why I'm translating it. I'll try to translate it exactly has you want it to be and I am sure that I'll be able to do it. Thank you very much._


	2. Harry Potter et

Ce qui est écrit en italique ci-dessous est le court discours de Thejeslousone avant le début de sa fanfiction. Je l'ai traduit pour vous :

_L'Univers de Harry Potter ne n'appartient pas. Cet honneur revient à JK Rowling._

_J'ai eu beaucoup de bons commentaires pour cette histoire. Si vous la lisez pour la première fois, j'espère que j'ai su capturer votre intérêt. Un lecteur, Lady Muck, m'a un jour dit, « L'idée que tu as eue, de prendre toute la série du point de vue de Ginny, bien que pas très originale, est excellente, et tu le fait bien mieux que toutes les autres histoires du genre que j'ai lues». Peut-être serez-vous d'accord, peut-être pas, mais je vous encourage à me le faire savoir._

_Les yeux d'un seul homme ne sont certes pas assez pour une histoire de cette envergure. Donc asseyez-vous, jetez un coup d'œil, lisez ce chapitre et laisser vos commentaires si vous en sentez le besoin. Ceci est le début de «Dans les mots Ginevra Molly Potter»._

**Chapitre Un : Harry Potter et…**

Il y a onze ans, quand JK Rowling est venu voir mon mari avec son idée, j'étais septique. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un parlait à Harry de ce qui était arrivé des années auparavant, et ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'un auteur demandait son aide pour revérifier un fait de son manuscrit. Cette fois, c'était différent. Cette femme, cette Joanne Rowling, voulait de longs interviews durant les prochains mois, aller chercher de son cerveau tous les petits détails, tous les petits morceaux d'information, et créer la biographie du Survivant. Elle affirmait que le public avait une soif de savoir and ça se vendrait, clamait-elle, plus rapidement qu'aucun autre livre dans l'histoire des publications.

Alors que nous étions assis en face de la jeune femme, Harry ne parlait que très peu. Moi, je m'occupais du petit garçon qui était venu au monde moins de trois mois plus tôt. Le petit Albus roucoulait dans mes bras. C'était une si belle petite créature. Ses yeux étaient émeraudes, comme ceux de Harry, comme ceux de la mère de qui Harry les avaient hérités. Et déjà dans ses premiers mois de vie, je pouvais dire qu'il aurait une personnalité très similaire à celle de son père. Après tout, ils étaient tout les deux épris de la même sorcière.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Mrs. Rowling. C'était une femme très charmante. Elle ne présentait pas son idée come une mine d'or ou un autre livre qui ne respecterait pas les faits, et elle semblait sincèrement convaincue que les gens avaient besoin de connaître la vie de Harry. J'admirais beaucoup sa patience. C'était déroutant qu'elle soit restée assise là si longtemps, attendant la réponse d'Harry à son offre.

Je pris l'hésitation d'Harry comme une opportunité d'observer son visage. Il avait se regard, comme si le poids du monde était sur ses épaules, un regard que je n'avais pas vu depuis tant d'années. Je pouvais dire qu'il pensait peut-être accepter la proposition, mais qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée que ce livre reçoive autant d'attention. Cet homme était toujours hésitant à parler de ces événements parce qu'ils coïncidaient avec tant de pertes dont il se sentait coupable… Cédric… Sirius… Dumbledore… Fred.

Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que nous évitions le sujet. Loin de là. Pour l'amour de Merlin, nous étions littéralement la famille dont on parlait le plus dans le monde de la Magie. Il aurait été impossible d'éviter un passé comme cela. Et, en tant que parents, nous avions décidé que nous ne voulions que personne d'autre que nous ne dise à nos enfants se qui s'était passé. Nous nous assurerions que James, Albus, et plus tard Lily sauraient ce à travers quoi leurs parents étaient passés pour trouver la paix.

Harry ne s'était toujours pas décidé. Il demanda à Joanne si elle pouvait supporter d'attendre quelques jours avant d'avoir sa réponse, ce qu'heureusement, elle lui permit. Il passa les quelques jours suivants comme dans un autre monde. Quand James lui avait demandé de lui montrer les plus récentes figures au Quidditch, Harry, qui était habituellement très fier que son fils soit aussi doué sur un balais, refusa. Quand je lui ai offert un chocogrenouille, il a souri à moitié et a marmonné qu'il n'avait pas faim.

Ça ne m'offensait pas qu'il veuille être seul parce que je savais que ce ne serait pas très long avant qu'il ne me demande conseil. Il avait toujours été comme cela. Il avait besoin de rassembler ses pensées avant d'approcher quelqu'un avec une décision comme cela.

«Ginny», dit-il tout bas, deux jours après le départ de Joanne, pendant que je déposais Albus dans son berceau. J'embrassai mon ange endormi sur le front et me tournai face à mon mari. Il prit ma main doucement et me fit m'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit.

- Tu y as réfléchi, n'est-ce pas? demandai-je

Il acquiesça, fixant ma main dans la sienne.

- Est-ce que … est-ce que tu pense que je devrais…?

Je savais que cette question viendrait et j'y avait pensé au moins autant que Harry entre le bain des garçons et le ménage dans la maison. Je relevai légèrement ses cheveux, révélant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui l'avait hanté toute sa jeunesse.

- Quand est-ce qu'elle a été douloureuse pour la dernière fois?

Harry me lança un regard inquisiteur et, bien qu'incertain de mes intentions, ildécida de répondre.

- Il y a plus de onze ans… Durant la bataille de Poudlard…

Je passai mon index sur la marque lentement.

- Les gens savent ce que c'est. Ils voient la cicatrice et se souviennent de toutes les bonnes choses que tu as faites, de tout ce par quoi tu es passé pour nous apporter la paix.

Ma main se retira de son front et se plaça sur son cœur. Je pouvais sentir le muscle battre rapidement. C'était étrange qu'après toutes ces années, j'aie toujours cet effet sur lui.

- Mais ils ne connaissent pas ça, dis-je, pressant légèrement ma paume contre sa poitrine.

Il me sourit et cette fois-ci, _mon_ cœur s'emballa. C'était étrange qu'après toutes ces années, lui aussi ait toujours cet effet sur _moi_.

- Et Harry, seulement toi peut décider s'il est important pour les autres de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ton cœur durant ces années. Quoique tu décides, je te supporterai.

- Mais toute l'attention que ça va attirer sur moi…

Je ris

- Harry, est-ce qu'il s'est passé ne serait-ce qu'un jour depuis la dernière décennie où personne ne t'a abordé pour te remercier? Est-ce qu'un étranger est déjà passé à côté de toi sans même te reconnaître?

Il hocha la tête et je peux affirmer par l'expression de son visage qu'il commençait à comprendre ce que je disais.

- Je ne veux pas que des gens pensent que je me vante parce que…

- Ce n'est pas le cas, ai-je fini à sa place.

- Exactement, dit Harry, Je n'ai pas fait tout cela pour être le meilleur, ou le plus célèbre, ou pour… pour avoir la fille…

Ses yeux scintillèrent alors qu'il me mentionnait indirectement.

- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour protéger ceux que j'aime, pour que plus personne n'ait à souffrir à cause de Voldemort…

Onze années avaient passé et il ne pouvait toujours pas empêcher une larme de se former dans le coin de ses yeux.

- J'ai fait ce que n'importe qui aurait fait.

Si modeste, mon mari. N'importe qui n'aurait pas pu faire face à toutes ces épreuves. Je lui lançai un regard qui lui était familier depuis longtemps, un regard qu'il comprenait comme _nous avons déjà eu cette partie de la conversation et mon opinion n'a pas du tout changé_. Au lieu de me répéter, j'essuyai une larme sur sa joue et dit :

- C'est ce qu'ils ont besoin d'entendre.

Il était silencieux, mais je savais qu'il avait pris sa décision et que ce serait très difficile pour lui de partager son histoire. Je le regardai avec admiration, essayant de déterminer si c'étaient ses yeux qui m'avait d'abord enchantée ou son sourire.

Je mis délicatement ma main sur sa joue et l'entraînai dans un baiser. Je vous jure que les sentiments qui me viennent quand je l'embrasse n'ont jamais changés depuis notre premier baiser sous les yeux de toute la salle commune de Griffondor.

Il me renversa doucement en arrière et me demanda dans un murmure :

- Les enfants sont-ils endormis?

Je me tournai vers le berceau d'Albus et acquiesçai.

- Bien, répliqua-t-il, parce que je veux te montrer à quel point je t'aime.

…

Il invita Joanne à revenir le lendemain. Elle était très heureuse d'apprendre que Harry avait accepté. Ils avaient toute suite commencé à étudier sa vie durant des heures dans la cuisine. Je les nourris, leur servis à boire et les rejoint plusieurs fois pour y ajouter mon grain de sel. Ces rencontres se produisirent trois fois par semaines pendant un an.

Au départ, je m'attendais à un seul gros livre, mais quelle fut ma surprise de découvrir qu'elle avait réussi à le diviser en sept tomes, les quatre derniers excédant 600 pages chaque. Le public dévorait ces histoires comme si c'était des bonbons et presque toutes les familles dans le monde possédaient un exemplaire de la série. Même Harry semblait l'apprécier, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer.

En refermant le dernier livre, des larmes s'échappaient de mes yeux rougis. Même si j'avais moi-même tout ce qui se trouvait entre ces pages, je pleurais. Harry caressa mes cheveux et souris. Il avait patiemment attendu que je finisse la série pour me demander ce que j'en pensais.

- C'est merveilleux, ai-je dit d'une voix douce et réfléchie. Es-tu content du résultat final?

Il haussa légèrement les épaules et je lui lançai un regard curieux.

- Bien, commença-t-il, après tout, elle a fait un travail stupéfiant, mais je pense qu'elle aurait pu mettre plus de…

-Plus de quoi?

Embarrassé, il me regarda,

- Toi.

Je roulai les yeux.

- Oh Harry, tu es gentil, mais c'est de toi dont ils voulaient entendre parler, de ta victoire. Je suis heureuse avec l'attention que j'ai reçue… et de la fin que moi seule a eue.

J'attrapai le col de sa chemise et je l'embrassai passionnément. Un doux gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche.

- Peut-être…, marmonna-t-il. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu écriras sur nous. Tu sais, remplir les espaces manquants. Notre histoire d'amour. Toutes les filles le dévoreraient…

Et je l'embrassai encore plus passionnément, lui faisant oublier sa proposition, du moins pour le moment.

Quand nous pensions que les surprises étaient finies, JK nous en fit une autre. Moins de quatre mois après la sortie de la série, elle reçu la permission du Ministère de lui faire traverser les mondes. Elle avait le droit de publier ses livres dans le monde moldu en le faisant passer pour une fantaisie pour les jeunes. Pour être honnête, j'ai bien quand je l'ai appris. Les moldus ne comprendraient jamais rien à ces livres et s'ils ne les comprenaient pas, ils ne les aimeraient pas.

Malgré mon scepticisme, JK Rowlig a réussi à publier son premier livre en 1997, suivi des autres durant les années qui suivirent. Et Merlin, je m'étais trompé! Les moldus adoraient notre monde. D'après JK Rowling, elle avait vendu environ 325 millions d'exemplaires. J'aurais juré qu'elle à utilisé un charme de vente ou une autre forme de magie pour que ses livres attirent les gens, mais me rappela que c'était illégal.

- Usage inapproprié d'un sortilège contre les moldus, a-t-il dit en souriant timidement.

Peu de temps après qu'elle ait publié le septième tome dans l'autre monde, elle est venue nous rendre visite et nous nous sommes assis dans le salon. Lily était dans la pièce d'à côté, boudant parce que ses deux frères était maintenant à Poudlard. Joanne avait l'air épuisée.

- Les dix dernières années ont été très difficiles pour moi, dit-elle à Harry et moi. J'ai écrit ces livres depuis une décennie et je ne pouvais pas leur laisser savoir ce qui était arrivé dans le prochain tome. Vous trouverez peut-être cela surprenant, mais les moldus sont implacable.

Harry acquiesça. Il devait penser au temps qu'il avait passé chez les Dursley.

- Que faites-vous maintenant Joanne? Vous voulez d'autres interviews? Dit-il en plaisantant.

Joanne eut un rire étouffé.

J'ai dit aux moldus que je travaillais sur deux histoires différentes. J'espère qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à quelque chose d'aussi bon que ce que nous leur avons donné.

- Je suis sure que ce sera formidable, lui ai-je dit. Vous êtes une fantastique auteure.

Elle me regarda avec approbation.

- Donc, Harry m'a raconté que vous écrire une pièce accompagnatrice au roman.

- Il l'a fait? Demandai-je, regardant Harry avec des dagues dans mes yeux.

Je m'assurerais de le punir de ses actes (commentaire personnel – j'en connais un qui a dû dormir sur le canapé cette nuit-là!)

- J'essais seulement de vous provoquer, répliqua Joanne.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en pensant et dit :

- Par contre, je pense que c'est une brillante idée. Je ne vous ai pas mise dans l'histoire autant que je l'aurais souhaité, continua-t-elle pendant que je rougissais légèrement. J'espère que vous comprenez que je n'ai pas pu tout mettre dans les livres.

- Je comprends, ai-je répliqué, mais je ne pourrais pas…

- Absurde, rétorqua-t-elle. J'ai eu le privilège de lire quelques lettres que vous avez envoyées à Harry durant ces années. Tout à fait magnifiques, j'en ai été frappée. Ce serait un meilleur monde si vous leur laissiez savoir comment l'Élu est devenu votre Élu.

J'étais un peu embarrassé d'entendre qu'elle avait lu mes lettres. J'espérais qu'elle ne faisait pas référence aux lettres que j'avais envoyées durant ma deuxième saison avec les Harpies de Holyhead pendant qu'il travaillait comme Auror. Nous étions mariés depuis moins de deux ans et je ne l'avais pas vu depuis trois semaines. Ces lettres n'étaient pas vraiment faites pour de jeunes lecteurs, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais… je me sentais honorée qu'une auteure aussi accomplie me fasse un aussi beau compliment.

J'aimais de plus en plus l'idée d'écrire sur nous. Je dirigeai mon regard sur Harry qui buvait une bieraubeure.

- Peut-être que tu as raison, dis-je en grimaçant. Je suppose que toutes les filles vont devenir folles quand je parlerai de la première fois qu'on a…

Je fus incapable de finir ma phrase. Harry s'était étouffé avec son breuvage avait tout recraché sur lui. Je ris quand son visage devint aussi cramoisi que mes cheveux. Bien sûr, je n'irais jamais révéler ces détails intimes, mais Harry n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. En fait, je préférais voir mon Élu avoir l'air d'un idiot devant la meilleure auteure des deux mondes.

Oh oui, ce serait vraiment très amusant.


	3. Je suis Ginevra Molly Weasley

**Chapitre 2: Je suis Ginevra Molly Weasley**

J'ai grandi, comme tous les petits sorciers, en entendant la célèbre histoire du Survivant. Bien sûr, les histoires avaient été largement spéculées car personne n'avait survécu pour la raconter, sauf un garçon et personne ne semblait savoir où il était passé depuis dix ans. Avant que nous nous endormions, Maman nous laissait émettre des hypothèses sur ce qui était arrivé à Godric's Hollow cette nuit fatidique.

- Je pense que Harry Potter tenait un miroir, ai-je dit quand j'avais sept ans, riant hystériquement. Et Tu-Sais-Qui a eu tellement peur quand il s'est vu qu'il en est mort!

Et Maman souriait tendrement. Ce n'est qu'après avoir commencé l'école que je sus que mes parents étaient amis avec James et Lily Potter. Je me dis souvent que si j'avais su, je n'en aurais pas parlé aussi souvent.

Je vivais dans un monde noir et blanc où le bien triomphait du mal comme s'était supposé être le cas et où les gens étaient soit bons ou mauvais. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il existait des zones grises avant de découvrir la loyauté de Rogue des années plus tard. Il était difficile pour moi de croire qu'un homme si infect puisse être aussi brave et juste. J'étais heureuse et contente de savoir qu'un «grand et bons sorcier avait battu le méchant-méchant Vous-Savez-Qui».

Peut-être était-ce normal pour une sorcière de mon âge, mais j'avais développé un réel attachement envers Harry avant même de le connaître. Et je ne veux pas dire quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, mais avec à travers les histoires avant d'aller dormir. Peut-être à cause du fait que je venais de naître quand Lord Voldemort à tenté de le tuer et qu'il n'avait qu'un an de plus que moi. Il avait MON âge, plus ou moins, et il était capable de choses si extraordinaires quand je ne pouvais même pas contrôler ma magie quand j'étais en colère. Qu'y avait-il là de pas admirable?

Je savais, sans l'ombre d'un doute, quand j'écoutais les histoires, que Harry et moi allions jouer un rôle très important dans la vie de l'autre. Dans mes jeunes années, j'ai même dit cela à ma mère :

- Harry et moi, on sera de très bons amis un jour, ai-je pratiquement dit.

Elle ne m'a jamais grondé pour croire en une idée aussi folle ou dit que j'étais mignonne de penser de telles choses. Je ne sais pas si elle me croyait, mais ce qui est certain c'est qu'elle ne s'est jamais moquée de moi pour cela. Elle me souriait chaleureusement et me disait qu'elle espérait que j'aie raison.

Maman était toujours comme ça avec moi. Elle me supportait toujours même si ce que je disais n'avait beaucoup de sens. Je pense que cela venait du fait que j'étais sa seule fille. Après tout, je suis la première fille Weasley depuis sept générations d'hommes. Je suppose que le jour de ma naissance a été un vrai choc. Je pense que les guérisseurs ont à peine regardé avant d'annoncer que j'étais un garçon. Je peux voir Maman leur crier dessus, les traitant d'aveugle pour ne pas avoir vu que j'étais une belle petite fille.

C'était moi, une petite fille dans un monde d'homme. Mes cheveux étaient du même roux ardent pour lequel notre famille était connue. J'avais des taches de rousseur répandues sur mon visage un peu n'importe comment. Mes yeux bruns, je dois le dire, brillaient de détermination. C'est parce que depuis que je sais marcher, j'ai toujours essayé de me faire valoir auprès de mes grands frères. Je suivais Bill partout pendant les Fêtes. J'essayais de garder mon sang-froid quand Charlie partait à la recherche de dangereuses créatures. Je détestais être mise en dehors des blagues des jumeaux. Et Ron était mon meilleur ami. Le seul frère que je n'ai jamais tenté d'égaler est Percy. Devinez pourquoi!

Avec autant de frères, j'étais devenue une petite fille très forte. Et je n'ai jamais été une pleurnicheuse, sauf en fait la première fois que je suis apparue dans l'adaptation de JK, je pleurais. Pour ma défense, ça n'avait pas été un très bon jour pour moi. Quelqu'un avait cassé ma baguette d'entraînement et ne l'avait pas avoué, et mon dernier frère commençait sa première année à Poudlard, me laissant sans camarade durant des mois.

C'est alors que je l'ai vu. Ou plutôt, qu'il nous a vus. Bien sûr, je n'avais aucune idée de qui il était. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en désordre, donc je n'ai pas distingué la cicatrice.

Ses lunettes étaient retenues au milieu par du ruban adhésif, lui enlevant un peu de sa légendaire noblesse. Et il avait l'air complètement et désespérément perdu. Et même avec ce mystérieux garçon au comportement maladroit, mon cœur fillette de dix ans rata un battement quand il me regarda pour la première fois. Je ne savais pas ce que ce sentiment était supposé signifier. Aucun garçon n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'influence sur moi.

Quand les jumeaux nous ont informés de qui il était, j'ai supplié de me laisser monter dans le train pour le voir. Elle a refusé et quand le train est parti, j'ai pleuré et j'ai ri, mais j'ai surtout pleuré.

Maman me prit par la main et me conduisit hors de la plateforme 9¾. Elle me regarda et me demanda si j'allais bien. Reniflant, je répondis sans enthousiasme d'un signe de tête.

- Tu le reverras, a-t-elle dit simplement et je savais qu'elle ne parlait pas seulement de Ron.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, comme pour me rappeler ce que je disais toujours quand j'étais plus jeune.

- Tu le pense vraiment? ai-je demandé.

- Je suppose que nous verrons, a-t-elle répliqué.

Ses yeux bruns étincelèrent.

Est-ce que je peux te confier un secret? m'a-t-elle demandé, prenant un mouchoir et essuyant l'humidité de mes joues.

J'acquiesçai.

- Dumbledore m'avait demandé de garder un œil sur lui aujourd'hui. Il pensait qu'il serait sans doute seul.

- Est-ce que tu savais que c'était lui?

Maman secoua la tête.

- Entre le babillage de Fred et George et Percy qui rappelait sans fin qu'il était un préfet, je n'ai pas fait le lien. Pauvre garçon, tout seul un jour comme celui-ci. C'est une bonne chose qu'il ne se soit pas perdu.

Immédiatement, je me suis mise à m'inquiéter pour Harry. Et s'il était aussi perdu à Poudlard que dans la station de train? Et si Ron l'abandonnait et le lassait sans amis? Maman sentit mon souci et dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce garçon. Pense tu que tes frères l'oublieraient juste come cela? Et je suis sûre que Dumbledore ne le laissera pas de côté cette année.

Je me sentis mieux

Ce jour-là, je suis revenue à la maison différente. Quand j'étais partie plus tôt ce matin, je n'étais qu'une enfant qui ne pensait qu'à ses poupées, ses peluches et ses baguettes jouet. En revenant, je n'avais qu'une seule chose en tête… ou plutôt une seule personne… mais je ne comprenais toujours pas ce que cela impliquais de penser autant à lui.

J'ai attendu ardemment la première lettre de mes frères, mais malheureusement, c'était celle de Percy qui était venue le plus tôt. Bien sûr! Elle était venue deux jours après leur arrivée à l'école et la lettre était aussi ennuyante qu'un cours du Professeur Binns, même si je fus réjouie d'entendre que Ron avait été Réparti à Griffondor et je lançai un cri aigu quand j'appris que Harry aussi.

Les deux lettres suivantes étaient de Fred et George, la première expliquant leurs blagues sur Rusard, Rogue et Percy, et aussi leur détresse de ne pas avoir trouvé de nouvel attrapeur pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Ils regrettaient ne pas avoir pu m'envoyer le siège de toilette qu'ils m'avaient promis puisque Rusard les avaient attrapés en train de le subtiliser, ce qui a mis Maman très en colère. Je l'ai convaincue qu'ils ne faisaient que plaisanter. La seconde avait été envoyée pas plus d'une semaine plus tard, expliquant fièrement qu'ils avaient trouvé un nouvel attrapeur… HARRY!

J'avais toujours aimé voler et j'avais un talent naturel, mais c'est à ce moment exact que j'ai su que j'étais vouée à être joueuse de Quidditch pour ma maison à l'école.

L'Halloween vint plus vite que je ne m'y attendais. C'était le premier Halloween triste que j'aie eu de toute ma vie. Mes frères et moi faisions toujours un concours de décoration de citrouille et Papa déterminait le gagnant quand il revenait du travail. Le vainqueur avait droit à quelque chose de neuf la prochaine fois qu'on allait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Dans notre situation financière, c'était beaucoup. Les deux dernières années, c'était seulement Ron et moi. Ron avait gagné une fois, j'avais gagné un fois et je voulais vraiment prouver que j'étais la meilleure. Cette année, j'étais seule.

Maman me dit d'arrêter de bouder et de voir le bon côté des choses. Elle me donna une citrouille et me dit que je ne pouvais que gagner. Je roulai les yeux, mais procéda quand même au dessin d'un visage dans ma gros toile orage. Remarquablement, ça ressemblait à un garçon mignon avec des lunettes que je ne pouvais pas tout à fait reconnaître. Maman n'a pas arrêté grimacer vers moi toute la nuit.

Le matin suivant, nous avons reçu un hibou nous informant des festivités de l'Halloween à Poudlard. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait laissé entrer un troll des montagnes qui avait presque tué Ron, Harry et Hermione. Trois premières années… MY frère et ses amis… avaient battu la créature. Je ne pouvais pas être plus fière, mais Maman était livide.

- Ce garçon va finir par se faire tuer. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il pensait vraiment pouvoir combattre un troll.

- Mais Maman, ai-je protesté. Il a combattu un troll. Et il a gagné.

Maman était toujours fumante, mais je pense avoir senti un peu de fierté dans ses yeux après que j'aie dit cela. Elle n'aimait pas le dire, mais Ron l'avait toujours inquiété plus que mes autres frères. Il avait toujours été le moins confiant de ses fils et habituellement, le plus enclin aux accidents. J'ai vu ce que mon frère pouvait faire quand il n'y réfléchissait pas et suspectait la chasse au troll d'être une situation similaire.

Fred et George me tinrent au courant du premier match de Quidditch. Ils me chantèrent les louanges de Harry presque autant que le ferait dans les prochaines années et me dirent qu'il avait un talent naturel, qu'il était né pour conduire un balais et qu'il avait gagné le match par la peau des dents. Le dernier cout m'embrouilla un peu jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'il avait failli avaler le vif d'or en l'attrapant.

Noël approchait à grands pas. En décembre, Maman et moi sommes allés sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter la laine pour faire les «célèbre» pull Weasley. Chez Madame Guipure, Maman me dit en passant que Harry ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de cadeaux cette année. Mes yeux s'agrandirent et je m'exclamai :

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait lui faire un pull, Maman? S'il te plait…

En rétrospective, je pense qu'elle avait l'intention d'en faire un de toute façon, mais elle voulait que ce soit «mon idée».

- En fait, je pense que c'est une idée formidable, répliqua Maman. Voudrais-tu choisir la laine?

Mon visage rougit. Quel genre de laine achète-t-on pour un garçon qui a sauvé le monde de la Magie d'un maniaque? Qui a battu un troll? Qui est attrapeur… le meilleur que le monde ait jamais vu? D'accord, j'exagère… il était seulement le meilleur attrapeur avant que j'arrive… héhé… peu importe. J'ai examiné tout le matériel que Madame Guipure avait de disponible et après plusieurs émois profonds, j'ai choisi une belle laine verte émeraude qui était tout simplement stupéfiante. Je la donnai à Maman.

Elle la prit et examina le prix sur l'étiquette. Elle eut soudain l'air abattue.

- Ginny, c'est un petit peu trop cher pour nous.

- Oh Maman, s'il te plait! Suppliai-je.

Comment étais-je supposée la convaincre qu'il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre laine que celle-ci? Elle était parfaite, comme si elle avait attendu ici que je la choisisse.

- Regarde la couleur, Maman. N'est-ce pas la plus belle?

- Ginny, choisis-en une moins…

- Elle irait si bien avec ses yeux, dis-je rapidement et me sentant légèrement embarrassée d'avoir remarqué une telle chose, j'ai repris la laine et l'ai ramenée sur l'étagère, mais Maman l'a reprise. La douceur était revenue sur son visage. J'ai voulu la reprendre, mais elle ne l'a pas laissé partir.

- Est-ce que ça signifie autant pour toi? m'a-t-elle demandé et je lui ai fait signe que oui. Elle a gardé la laine dans ses mains et m'a dit :

Je te dois toujours quelque chose pour le concours de décoration de citrouille.

Et je lui souri.

Nous avons passé ce Noël avec Charlie en Roumanie, mais sans Ron et les jumeaux, ce n'était pas aussi excitant que ça aurait dû l'être. Charlie travaillait la plupart du temps, mais réussi à se libérer pour guérir ma solitude autour du 25 décembre.

Maman et moi avons arrêté de recevoir autant de lettres après que Noël soit passé. Percy travaillait fort sur ses BUSEs. Fred et George s'entraînaient fort au Quidditch travaillait probablement beaucoup à élaborer des blagues. Percy envoya une seule lettre, disant que «Ron et ses petits amis» semblait un peu préoccupés.

Personne ne sut ce que ce «préoccupés» signifiait jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre ce qui était arrivé. Presque à la fin du semestre, le trio d'or avait prit en main la tâche d'empêcher le Professeur Quirell et Lord Voldemort de voler la Pierre Philosophale et de ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres au pouvoir. Mes parents ne pouvaient être plus fiers de Ron.

Et bien sûr, cela me donna plus de raisons d'admirer Harry Potter. En attendant avec Maman et Papa à la station de train, je fis la liste de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Harry était merveilleux. Ces yeux… battre des trolls des montagnes… attrapeur de talent… combattre Voldemort deux fois et gagner…

Des papillons dansaient dans mon estomac pendant que mon regard balayait la foule, attendant presque que ses yeux s'illuminent et révèlent sa position. Mon anxieux et petit esprit de fillette de 10 ans pouvait à peine contenir l'appréhension. Finalement, je remarquai une mer de cheveux roux et au milieu, il était là…

- Il est là, Maman, il est là, regarde! ai-je dit d'une voix aigüe en le pointant du doigt. Harry Potter! Regarde, Maman! Je peux le voir…

- Tais-toi, Ginny, c'est grossier de pointer du doigt, me dit-elle brusquement et je me tus même si je pouvais difficilement contenir mon allégresse.

Les garçons arrivèrent.

- Tu as eu une année bien remplie? demanda ma mère à Harry.

- Très, dit Harry. Merci pour les fondants et le pull, Mrs. Weasley.

Oh, dit-elle, serrant chaleureusement ma main dans la sienne. Ce n'était rien.

Quand l'attention de Harry se tourna vers son oncle, Maman me lança un regard qui en disait long.

- Il a aimé le pull, Ginny, me murmura-t-elle et je frissonnai de bonheur. Mais arrête de le traiter comme une bête de cirque. Tu ne gagneras jamais son cœur en restant là, bouche ouverte, à le pointer du doigt.

Je réprimai un hoquet.

- Mais… Je ne veux pas…

Je trébuchai sur mes mots, essayant de trouver une excuse. J'étais embarrassée. Comment Maman osait-elle m'accuser d'une telle chose! Les garçons étaient bien la dernière chose à laquelle je pensais. Même si je ne reconnaissais pas l'amour naissant qui grandissait déjà en moi, ma mère l'avait senti et son regard me dit qu'elle approuvait totalement. Bien que je doute que beaucoup de mères aient désapprouvé leur fille d'aimer Harry.

Je n'ai pas pu dire au revoir à Harry. Je le voulais, j'ai essayé… mais je n'ai pas pu.

Plus tard, quand Ron m'a dit qu'Harry viendrait peut-être cet été-là, je suis presque tombée de ma chaise.

Cet été allait être très intéressant.

**Reviews**

Thejealousone : Thanks for the review and it's very nice to try to write in French. An advice for you: Next time, avoid using an internet website to translate a text. It's hardly understandable. It doesn't really matter. If you want to submit a review, let's do it in English. We got English classes in every schools of the Canada and I think they do in France too. Bye.

Alicia

Lily Forever: Tu as sans doute reçu mon message. Sinon, c'est juste pour te dire que c'est une traduction. Remercie plutôt Justin, à qui j'ai écrit en haut. Il est très fier de son histoire car je suis la cinquième personne à la traduire et la première en français. Bye et continue de venir; je viens de finaliser le deuxième Chapitre.


	4. Le journal de Tom Jedusor

**Chapitre 3: Le journal de Tom Jedusor**

J'en fais toujours des cauchemars.

Je pensais qu'après que Harry ait battu Voldemort, les cauchemars s'en iraient. Ils sont restés. Je me réveille toujours au beau milieu de la nuit, en sueur, mes yeux rougis par des pleurs que je n'ai pas pu contrôler dans mon sommeil et je trouve Harry caressant mes cheveux, me disant qu'il m'aime, que c'est fini et que je suis sauve.

Jusqu'à ce que l'adaptation de JK Rowling sur la vie de Harry entre en librairie, très peu de gens savaient que j'étais celle qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secret et presque tué mes compagnons de classe. T out ce qu'ils savaient c'était que le souvenir de Lord Voldemort avait agi à travers un étudiant. Je préférais cela. Je ne voulais que les gens me regardent comme si j'étais un monstre.

Lucius Malfoy n'aurait pas pu me donner le journal de Tom Jedusor à un moment plus opportun de ma vie. J'étais une adolescente au bord de la puberté, ce qui signifiait que mes émotions étaient déjà en spirale. J'allais commencer ma première année à Poudlard ce qui m'intimidait assez. Après que j'aie commis l'erreur de poser des questions sur Harry Potter à mes frères, ils m'avaient taquinée sans relâche à propos de mon «obsession pour le Survivant».

Pour rendre le problème encore pire, Harry allait venir au Terrier. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'étais très enthousiasme à l'idée qu'on soit sous le même toit, mais je n'arrivais même pas à rassembler mes idée proprement devant lui. Je renversais au moins un objet à chaque fois que je me trouvais dans la même pièce que lui. Ron, le _crétin_, m'avait même dit que je l'aimais bien alors que je n'entretenais certainement pas de tels sentiments. Et, malgré le fait que je savais que ça ne dérangeait aucunement Harry, je n'ai jamais été aussi embarrassée que quand Maman lui a dit que mon matériel scolaire serait de seconde main.

- Tu commence Poudlard cette année? m'a-t-il demandé.

Ces mots ont été les premiers que _le _Harry Potter m'a adressés.

_Vas-y, Ginny! _Me grondai-je moi-même pendant que ses yeux émeraude rencontraient les miens. _Fais quelque chose! Dis quelque chose d'intelligent!_ J'allais lui répondre «_oui, Harry, mais je doute très fortement de combattre un troll des montagnes durant ma première année_», mais je n'ai pas réussi à le dire. Je me retrouvai à acquiescer et à me mettre le coude dans le beurre.

Vous pouvez comprendre, alors, pourquoi un journal aurait été le parfait compagnon pour une fille de mon âge. C'était un déversoir, une manière de rassembler mes pensées et de calmer cet amour naissant. Je ne savais que trop peu qu'en déversant mon âme dans les pages du livre, le journal se déverserait aussi dans mon être. Je pense que même Lucius n'avait jamais imaginé le pouvoir du carnet.

Quand j'ai trouvé le journal parmi mes livres de classe, je n'ai rien remarqué d'étrange. J'ai pensé qu'il était pour moi, acheté en cadeau par mes parents et rien d'autre. Évidemment, quand plusieurs mois passèrent, je sus que ce n'était pas le cas, mais en ce moment particulier de ma vie, je ni ai pas repensé deux fois. Je me souviens même de la première fois que j'y ai écrit.

_Cher journal,_

_Nous venons de revenir de Chemin de Traverse et il est toujours là. Harry Potter est dans ma maison. Je n'arrive pas à penser correctement autour de lui. Je ne peux même pas lui parler. J'ai trop peur de dire quelque chose de stupide. Fred et George disent toujours à leurs amis quelle petite sorcière intelligente je suis, mais si je ne peux même pas prononcer un mot devant Harry, comment puis-je lui montrer à quel point je suis amusante?_

_J'ai réussi à parler devant lui pour la première fois aujourd'hui. Le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal a donné à Harry tous ses livres gratuitement juste parce que ça ferait une belle histoire de première page. Harry était embarrassé et ne voulait pas les livres. Il les a jetés dans mon chaudron… MON chaudron… et un garçon au teint vraiment très pâle a commencé à l'agacer. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise, mais j'ai défendu Harry. Le garçon a eu l'audace de m'appeler sa petite-amie et je me la suis fermée. Je n'ai jamais rougi autant._

_Maman dit que je l'aime bien, mais je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis jamais sentie comme cela auparavant. Si c'est ça aimer quelqu'un, je veux que ça s'arrête. Ça fait mal. Je veux qu'il me remarque, mais tout ce que je fais c'est renverser mon jus de citrouille partout sur moi._

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire._

_Ginny_

Après cela, j'ai refermé le journal et j'ai regardé le ciel par la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait et les rouges, roses et oranges faisaient un si belle tapisserie de couleur. Je me sentis mieux après avoir écrit et observé l'horizon. J'ouvris le journal pour y ajouter quelques phrases.

Et il n'y avait plus rien.

Peut-être avais-je écrit sur une autre page. Oubliant Harry quelques secondes, je feuilletai les pages. Quand je découvris que tout était parti, je fronçai les sourcils et retournai le livre. Les mots «T.E. Jedusor» ornaient son dos et je suspectai mon journal neuf de ne pas être aussi neuf que je le pensais au départ.

Je le rouvris à la page un, trempai ma plume dans l'encre et l'approchai du papier. J'hésitai assez longtemps pour qu'une goutte d'encre tombe de son bout et se pose sur la page. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon temps à écrire un autre long texte s'il ne faisait que disparaître encore. Alors que je contemplais la page, la goutte d'encre se volatilisa.

Curieuse, je traçai une ligne droite traversant la page et attendis. La ligne, comme le point, disparut dans le papier. Je dessinai un «X» et il s'effaça. Je dessinai un cœur et il s'envola aussi. Affichant un demi-sourire, je barbouillai furieusement toute la page et regardai mon gâchis d'encre disparaître comme s'il n'avait jamais touché la page.

Cette fois-ci, quelque chose était apparu sur dans le journal. Regardant les lettres se former sur la page, je lis ces mots :

_- Excusez-moi, jeune fille, si vous ne prévoyez pas de me parler proprement, je serai au regret de vous demander d'arrêter._

Automatiquement, j'attrapai ma plume et répondis au mystérieux auteur.

_- Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas…_

Savoir quoi? Que tu étais un journal parlant? Comment aurais-je pu savoir?

Avant que j'aie pu continuer, plus de mots s'étaient gravés dans le papier.

_- Excuses acceptée, Ginny._

Il savait mon nom et je réalisai qu'il devait avoir vu ce que j'avais écrit à propos de Harry. Légèrement embarrassée que mon secret ait été découvert, je répondis :

_- Oh… vous avez lu ce que j'ai écrit plus tôt?_

_- C'est moi qui dois m'excuser maintenant. Étant ce que je suis, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de lire ce que vous avez écrit. C'est mon journal après tout._

_- Qui êtes-vous exactement?_

_- Mon nom est Tom Jedusor. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer._

_- Ginny Weasley et je suis enchantée aussi._

_- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous aviez l'air angoissée. Voudriez-vous m'en parler?_

Et c'est tout ce qu'il fallu pour me faire prendre par Tom Jedusor. Il était toujours si compréhensif et donnait de si bons conseil. Il m'encourageait à être plus moi-même avec Harry, mais me disait aussi d'attendre d'y être prête. Il me conseillait sur mes frères. Il m'assurait que tout irait bien pour ma première année.

Tom était un être charmant. Il était exactement ce dont quelqu'un comme moi avait besoin. À ce moment de ma vie, personne ne me comprenait comme lui. C'était comme avoir toujours un ami dans sa poche. Il savait toujours exactement quoi dire. Bien sûr, avec le recul, je vois maintenant quelles étaient ses véritables intentions… il voulait violer mon âme… m'utiliser pour s'alimenter en énergie vitale… Mais je le voyais comme un ami à l'époque.

Il me laissait divaguer encore et encore à propos de Harry. Comme vous l'avez peut-être deviné, je n'avais aucun problème avec cela. Je n'avais que Harry en tête et ne trouvais pas suspect qu'il écoute volontairement mes problèmes. Il semblait spécialement intéressé quand je mentionnais sa victoire sur un certain Mage Noir.

_- Il a même vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui deux fois._

_- Désolé, Ginny. Qui?_

J'hésitais parce que dire le nom de Voldemort était un tabou, mais l'épeler? Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et espérai que rien n'arrive.

_- Lord Voldemort._

Je tremblai en écrivant le nom.

_- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui. Qui est-il? Comment Harry l'a-t-il vaincu?_

Avec le plus de détails possible, je lui expliquai leur interaction. Comme j'étais naïve!? C'était évident!? Il me posait tellement de questions, même après que je lui aie dit que je ne savais rien d'autre. Je pensais qu'il était curieux. Je pensais qu'il s'en souciait.

Avant que l'école n'ait commencé, j'avais déjà commencé à sentir les effets de Jedusor. J'avais dit à Maman que je ne me sentais pas bien quand elle m'a embrassé pour me dire au revoir au train, mais elle m'avait dit que j'étais seulement nerveuse. Elle était si préoccupée par moi qu'elle a pensé que Ron et Harry étaient déjà montés à bord et avaient trouvé un compartiment.

Le premier indice que quelque chose n'allait pas aurait dû être le Choixpeau Magique. Quand il fut placé sur ma tête, la relique dit :

_- Une autre Weasley? Tu as beaucoup de détermination, de bravoure et de pouvoir, et je peux voir que ton cas n'est pas différent. Un corps si petit, mais un si grand cœur. Tu as toute la carrure d'une grande Griffondor, mais une si forte connexion avec Serpentard, rendant le choix plus difficile que ça ne devrait l'être. Aucun doute de là où je t'enverrai. Tu es à _Griffondor!

Je ne me souviens honnêtement pas beaucoup de ma première année à Poudlard et je ne parle pas seulement des moments ou ma mémoire avait un blanc totale ou sous le contrôle de Tom. Tout ce que j'ai fait et tout ce dont je me souviens est resté brumeux. Je ne sais même pas ce que je faisais près de la maison de Hagrid cet après-midi-là.

Je me suis retrouvée à fixer de grosses citrouilles. Je ne pouvais même pas me souvenir de comment j'étais arrivée là. J'entendis les coqs glousser dans un enclos tout près de moi et je ressentis un élan de familiarité avec eux, comme si j'avais une tâche à accomplir, mais je ne me rappelais pas de ce que j'étais supposée faire. Mes yeux croisèrent la cabane à côté du potagé de citrouilles. De la fumée sortait de la cheminée. Ron m'avait parlé de ses visites à la cabane d'Hagrid et ça devait être l'édifice qui se dressait devant moi… peut-être qu'Harry serait là.

De derrière, j'entendis une voix très grave :

- Et tu dois être la plus jeune Weasley!

Je me tournai vers la voix et tomba face à un homme de très grande taille. J'acquiesçai et souris chaleureusement au gardien des clés. J'attrapai une mèche de mes cheveux et la lui montrai.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi exactement, Monsieur Hagrid? Demandai-je avec un scintillement espiègle dans les yeux.

Hagrid eut un rire étouffé.

- Ron disait que tu étais une petite sorcière intelligente. Je suis content de voir qu'il ne mentait pas, dit-il. Et je ne répondrai à rien si tu n'arrêtes pas de m'appeler Monsieur.

Il me tapota la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici, Ginny?

Pas très vive de dire que je n'en avais aucune idée, je répondis :

- Je visitais juste le terrain de l'école. J'espérais trouver Ron aussi. Il m'a dit qu'il me présenterait à vous.

- Ron n'est pas encore venu me voir, répliqua Hagrid. En fait, je devais envoyer une note à Harry et lui dire de venir prendre le thé.

Je rougis au son du nom d'Harry et Hagrid me regarda suspicieusement.

- Ça te dérangerais de lui apporter la note?

- NON, criai-je plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je veux dire, je ne serai pas au château avant un moment.

Je transférai mon poids d'une jambe à l'autre, essayant d'éviter son regard. Je regardai les citrouilles et dis :

- Elles poussent vraiment bien cette année, Hagrid.

Hagrid acquiesça et dit :

- Si tu viens à l'intérieur prendre une tasse de thé, je te donnerai quelques-uns de mes secrets pour faire pousser les citrouilles.

Il me fit signe de le suivre et ajouta :

- J'aimerais savoir comment va ton frère Charlie de toute façon.

Je suivis Hagrid à l'intérieur. Je l'avais tout de suite apprécié. Il semblait être un demi-géant, mais même un idiot sous un charme de Confusion aurait pu dire que c'était un tendre. Charlie et Ron m'avaient parlé de l'attachement d'Hagrid pour ce dangereux dragon l'an dernier. J'avais espéré avoir plus de conversations avec Hagrid durant les prochains mois, mais ce fut la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé pendant ma première année.

C'était aussi le dernier souvenir clair que j'ai eu jusqu'à l'Halloween. Je me souviens être allée en classe et avoir mangé, mais je me sentais comme si j'étais sous Imperium. Je faisais ce que j'étais supposée faire, mais pas comme moi, Ginny Weasley, l'aurais fait. La plupart des professeurs pensaient que j'étais timide. La plupart des élèves pensaient que j'étais bizarre. Et je continuais d'écrire dans mon journal, ne pensant pas qu'un livre innocent était clairement le coupable de cette nouvelle personnalité et de mes actions.

Mon Halloween est un souvenir assez effrayant. Je suis sortie du brouillard dans mon dortoir sans aucun indice de pourquoi j'étais là au lieu d'être dans la Grande Salle. J'étais sûre que j'étais sur le chemin pour aller au Festin d'Halloween, mais je ne me rappelais pas y être arrivée. Regardant mes mains et mes vêtements, je trouvai de la peinture rouge un peu partout sur moi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je trouvais quelque chose qui n'aurais pas dû être là. Une semaine plus tôt, j'avais découvert des plumes et du sang.

Tremblante, j'atteins mon journal. J'écrivis :

_- Tom… je ne me souviens pas où j'étais ce soir. C'était le Festin d'Halloween et je ne crois pas y être allée…_

J'attendis la réponse de Tom mais il était absent.

_- Tom? J'ai besoin de toi!_

Pas de réponse. Je voulais hurler de toutes mes forces sur le livre :

_-TOM! RÉPONDS-MOI!_

Je retirai mes vêtements tâché dans une crise de rage et les jetai de côté. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qui m'était arrivé durant mon trou de mémoire. Lorsque je fus changée, je me précipitai vers la salle de bain la plus proche frottai violemment pour enlever la peinture sur mes mains. Sanglotant, je reculai jusqu'à la douche.

J'arrêtai de pleurer quand j'entendis les jumelles Patil monter.

- Qui aurait pu écrire des mots aussi méchants sur le mur? Demanda Padma. Est-ce que tu penses que c'était du sang? Oh, Parvati, c'était vraiment dégoûtant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que la Chambre des Secrets? Murmura Parvati. Peut-être une autre idée de blague de Fred et George.

- Impossible! S'exclama Padma. Ils n'auraient jamais utilisé… ce mot… Et Miss Teigne? Penses-tu qu'ils auraient été aussi loin que de l'attaquer.

Tout de cette histoire me semblait familier. Je retenus mes larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elles partent. Quand la porte se referma, je ne pus les arrêter de couler. Je n'entendis même pas Hermione entrer dans la salle de bain et s'arrêter devant le rideau de douche.

- Ginny? Est-ce que c'est toi?

Je hoquetai et sortis de ma cachette.

- Salut.

C'est tout ce que je fus capable de dire. Elle m'a ramené au dortoir. Je crois qu'elle m'a aussi aidée à enfiler une robe de nuit et m'a mise au lit. Je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit là… J'ai attrapé mon journal et furieusement écrit tout ce que j'avais entendu à Tom.

_- Ginny, _répondit finalement Tom. _Tu réagis trop fortement. Utiliserais-tu jamais des mots si dégoûtants?_

_- Non._

_- Et blesserais-tu un chat?_

_- Non._

_- Te souviens-tu avoir écrit sur le mur et blesser Miss Teigne?_

_- Non… mais je ne me rappelle rien._

_- Donc, tu n'es pas coupable._

_- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est la Chambre des Secrets, Tom?_

_- Pas du tout. Ginny, il est tard. Tu devrais dormir._

Mais je n'ai pas dormi. Et le jour suivant, ma mémoire redevint aussi nuageuse qu'avant. J'ai été bouleversée pendant des jours et Ron pensait que j'étais seulement angoissée parce que j'aimais les chats. Si seulement il avait eu raison.

Bien que Tom continuait de m'assurer de mon innocence, je ne pouvais enlever de ma tête l'image de la peinture rouge partout sur mes mains. Pour rendre les choses encore pires, Rusard suspectait Harry. Cela me bouleversait encore plus. J'avais peur que Ron, Hermione et lui soient renvoyés. Percy essaya même de me persuader que rien de mauvais n'arriverait à Harry.

Mais plus les attaques se multipliaient, plus j'étais angoissée. Justin, Colin et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête avaient été attaqués encore une fois, je ne pouvais pas me souvenir d'où j'étais ou de ce que je faisais quand les agressions avaient lieu. J'étais terrifiée.

Percy m'avait trouvée en train d'errer sans raison autour de la salle commune de Griffondor un soir.

- Ginny, me dit-il tout bas. Tout va bien?

Quand je hochai la tête, il dit :

- Tu es si pâle. As-tu dormi?

- Je n'aime pas dormir.

J'avalai difficilement.

- Si je dors, je fais des cauchemars.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Ginny? Demanda Percy. Tu étais si sociable à la maison. J'avais dit à Maman que tu serais un adversaire de taille pour Fred et George cette année, mais tu n'as pas du tout été toi-même ces derniers temps.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi, répliquai-je.

Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir dit au revoir à Percy, mais seulement d'être partie vers mon dortoir. Automatiquement, je pris le journal.

_- Es-tu là, Tom?_

_- Salut Ginny. Comment vas-tu?_

_- Je ne sais pas._

_- Que veux-tu dire?_

_- Je vais mal, Tom. Je ne peux pas penser correctement. Je ne peux pas dormir. Je ne suis pas moi-même._

_- Oui, oui, mon enfant. Nous avons déjà parlé de ça avant. Les choses se sont-elles développées entre Harry et toi?_

_- Je ne parle pas d'Harry!_

Je refermai violemment le livre. Comment Tom pouvait-il penser à cela quand des gens étaient pétrifiés à l'infirmerie? Comment pouvait-il faire comme si rien n'était arrivé? Comment pouvait-il ignorer mon appel à l'aide désespéré? Je ne pouvais pas me souvenir d'où je me trouvais à chacune des attaques.

Je rouvris le livre et écrivis :

_- Je pense que c'est moi qui attaque tous ces gens._

_- Ginny, tu ne dois pas t'accuser. Pourquoi ne m'en dis-tu pas plus sur ta famille? Tu m'avais promis il y a longtemps de me parler de ton frère Charlie et tu ne l'as pas encore fait._

_- Pourquoi veux-tu m'empêcher d'y penser?_

J'ai presque crié sur le journal. Comment pouvait-il ignorer mon appel…? Et soudain, une pensée me percuta. Quelque part, du fond de mon esprit, où la vraie Ginny Weasley était toujours là, une forte pensée me vint. Il ne m'ignorait pas. Il voulait distraire mon attention. Quoique qu'il m'arrive, quelles que soient les choses étranges qui prenaient place dans mon monde de fillette de onze ans, c'était en rapport avec ce journal… avec Tom Jedusor… Je devais m'en débarrasser.

Et je l'ai fait. J'ai rassemblé tout le courage que ce qui restait de Ginny Weasley a pu trouver et je l'ai lancé dans les toilettes des filles, celles que Mimi Geignarde hante.

Lentement, je commençais à redevenir normale. Percy remarquait que je me ressemblais de plus en plus à chaque jour et me mentionna qu'il n'aurait pas à écrire à Maman et Papa. Bien que les nuages de l'hiver bloquaient le soleil, je pouvais voir un plus beau ciel. Je me sentais merveilleusement bien même des nuages de tempête n'auraient pas pu ruiner mon humeur.

J'ai même eu assez de courage pour envoyer à Harry un Valentin chantant. Je sais que le poème était horrible, mais Maman disais toujours qu'une fille fait des choses étranges quand on aime un garçon. Je ne m'étais seulement jamais attendue à être présente quand l'horrible petit nain a délivré son message. Le nain a abordé Harry et lui a chanté mes mots devant tout le monde… moi incluse… et Drago m'a brisée le cœur quand il a dit qu'Harry n'avait pas aimé mon valentin. Cachant mon visage, je me suis enfuie.

Par contre, je ne regrette pas de lui avoir envoyé ce message. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, le nain n'aurait pas étalé tous les livres d'Harry par terre. Si ce n'était pas arrivé, je n'aurais jamais su qu'Harry avait trouvé le journal. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Harry gardé ce livre. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser découvrir ce que j'avais écrit à Tom… mes secrets… Si Tom lui avait dit que j'étais la coupable, je n'aurais pas pu supporter qu'Harry me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre. Et, le plus important, je ne pouvais laisser Harry tomber sous l'emprise du journal comme je l'avais été.

Donc, j'ai attendu que le dortoir des garçons soit vide et je l'ai volé.

_- Que lui as-tu dit?_ ai-je écrit furieusement dans le journal.

_- Je lui ai raconté beaucoup de choses, Ginny._

_- Lui as-tu dit pour MOI? _

Je pleurais encore.

_- Non. Tes secrets sont saufs avec moi._

J'ai essayé de ne pas écrire autant dans le journal, mais je ne pouvais pas résister à ce besoin. Son pouvoir était plus fort qu'auparavant. Tom agissais différemment. C'était un côté de lui que je n'avais jamais vu et je suppose qu'il était plus lui-même qu'avant.

_- Tu ne te débarrasseras plus jamais de moi, Ginny._

_- Je suis désolée Tom. J'avais peur. Je ne savais plus quoi faire._

_- La peur est pour les faibles. Je ne te permettrai pas d'être faible._

_- Je ne vaux plus faire cela. C'est mal et je ne veux pas être mauvaise._

_- Il n'y a ni bien ni mal. Il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le prendre._

Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais en possession du journal, je compris ce qu'il était. Non, pas un Horcruxe ou partie de l'âme de Voldemort, mais un objet maléfique qui ne s'arrêterait pas tant que je le garderais avec moi. Les nuages revinrent sur moi. Les cauchemars recommencèrent. Tom guidait maintenant tout ce que je faisais et bien que j'étais totalement au courant d'être sous son contrôle, je n'y pouvais rien. Je n'avais plus la force de me battre. Tom était en moi.

Je me suis presque libérée après avoir attaqué Hermione et Pénélope. Quand j'ai vu Hermione gelée, raide et rigide, j'ai combattu du mieux que j'ai pu, mais une voix dans ma tête murmurait _ «Ah ah ah, Petite Ginny. Tu n'iras nulle part»._

Je pense que j'ai essayé de le dire à Harry et Ron. Il y avait cet écho dans ma tête qui répétait sans cesse _«Je dois te dire quelque chose»_. Ça ressemblait assez à ma voix, mais une autre voix dans ma tête disait _«Tu ne ruineras pas mes plans pour lui»_. Et Percy est arrivé et m'a chassé de la table.

Je me souviens par contre d'avoir écrit le dernier message sur le mur. Les mots «Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre» se tenait devant moi. Ma main les écrivait, mais c'était lui qui m'y forçait. Je savais ce qu'il faisait. Il m'utilisait. Il allait m'utiliser pour avoir Harry.

J'ai essayé de courir. Mais mes pieds ne m'appartenaient plus. Je perdis toute conscience à ce moment-là et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais étendue dans la Chambre des Secrets.

- Bonjour Ginny. Dit la voix, mais elle ne venait pas de ma tête. Je regardai le livre à côté de moi et elle venait du journal. Je me retournai et le vis. Tom Jedusor. Cheveux noirs, grand, un peu dégingandé et transparent.

Même si je connaissais déjà la réponse, je demandai :

- Êtes-vous…êtes-vous Tom?

- Oui

- Vas-tu me tuer?

- Oui

Je réprimai un sanglot.

- P-pourquoi?

- Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, psalmodia Tom. Tu as été un tel atout pour moi. Tu souhaitais tant tout partager. Tu souhaitais tant déverser ton cœur en moi… déverser ton âme… Et c'étais tout ce que je voulais de toi… tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

- Je te faisais confiance, ai-je crié.

- Alors, tu étais faible! déclara Tom. La confiance n'existe pas. Ne fais confiance à personne. Ils ne feront que te trahir. Terrifie les gens et ils feront tout ce que tu désire, fredonna-t-il méchamment pour lui-même.

- Tu as tort.

- Vraiment?

Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi.

- N'avais-tu pas peur de moi? dit-il, n'attendant aucune réponse. Et ne m'as-tu pas obéi?

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la Chambre, attendant l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

- Qui… qui attends-tu?

- Espérons que le jeune Potter est aussi idiot que je le pense.

- Pas Harry, ai-je crié, devant plus faible à chaque seconde. Ne lui fais aucun mal. Fais ce que tu veux de moi… mais… ne tues pas Harry.

- Le même garçon qui ne te remarque pas? Le même garçon pour qui tu souffres? Il ne t'aime pas et il ne t'aimera jamais! Et tu mourrais pour lui?

- O-oui, ai-je marmonné.

Ce n'était pas du brouillard qui encerclait mon esprit, c'était du noir.

- Je mourrais pour… pour Harry.

Plus de noirceur… _est-ce que c'est cela la mort? C'est pas si mal… C'est très calme… en paix…_

Et j'étais partie.

La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir son visage. Harry Potter. Harry. Mon héros. Je balayai la pièce du regard. Le basilic reposait sans vie au sol, sa tête dans la marre de liquide verdâtre. Le front d'Harry était couvert de sang. Bien que les vêtements autour de son coude étant déchirés, comme si quelque chose l'avait transpercé, je ne vis aucune blessure. Mes yeux suivirent les traces de sang sur sa robe et tombèrent sur le journal entre ses mains. Mes yeux remontèrent pour rencontrer son regard perçant. Je commençai à pleurer.

Toute la timidité que j'avais face à Harry s'envola. Je commençai à divaguer. Je donnai à Harry une larmoyante confession verbale de mes actes. Il m'assura que tout allait bien, que Jedusor était parti et que le journal et le basilic avaient été détruits. Il prit ma main et je continuai de prononcer des phrases incohérentes sur un éventuel renvoie de l'école. Je pris note mentalement qu'Harry me tenait par la main, mais n'y trouva aucune romance, que du soulagement.

Il me conduisit hors de la Chambre. Quand nous avons trouvé Ron et Lockhart, il n'expliqua pas ce qui était arrivé et ne dit pas que j'étais la coupable de toutes les agressions. Ça me soulageait et ça me faisait pleurer un peu plus en même temps. Ça me m'a même pas dérangée que Ron dise que Mimi Geignarde était ma rivale pour Harry.

J'ai écouté Harry raconter l'année qu'il venait de passer, comment il entendait des voix, comment ils avaient visité une araignée géante, comment Hermione avait découvert qu'est-ce qui attaquait les étudiants. J'ai entendu les exclamations terrifiées de mes parents quand Dumbledore leur à révélé que Voldemort m'avait ensorcelée. J'ai perçu la déception dans leur voix quand je leur ai parlé du journal. La rivière des larmes semblait n'avoir aucune fin.

Dumbledore, finalement, a annoncé qu'aucun dommages irréparables n'avaient été faits et que je ne subirais aucun châtiment. Je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureuse. Je suivis ses instructions et partis voir Mrs. Pomfresh. M'examinant, elle ne me prescrivit rien d'autre qu'une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud et un bon lit bien chaud pour y dormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me suis réveillée dans le lit, priant pour que ma délivrance du journal n'ait pas été qu'un cruel cauchemar. Je retins mon souffle et m'assis. Regardant autour de moi, mon regard se posa sur le Professeur Dumbledore qui avait une tasse fumante à la main.

- Tu peux respirer, Ginny. Ce n'est que moi.

Ses yeux scintillèrent derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et bu doucement.

- Le chocolat chaud a toujours été une bénédiction pour moi après les jours trop longs. Mrs. Pomfresh t'a-t-elle donné une tasse?

Quand j'ai acquiescé, il a continué :

- Est-ce que je peux dormir tranquille ce soir en sachant que ça t'a aidé?

Étonnamment, c'était le cas.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Je pensais te dire en personne que tes camarades de classe avaient été dépétrifiés, dit-Dumbledore. Miss Granger s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous.

Mes yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. Comment pourrais-je regarder Hermione en face après ce que je lui avais fait? Tout le monde devait savoir que j'étais celle qui attaquait les élèves. Peut-être que Maman pouvait m'enseigner à la maison ou m'envoyer à une autre école. Peut-être que je pouvais tout recommencer à zéro. Je séchai mes yeux.

- Je n'ai dit à personne, bien sûr, que Voldemort agissais à travers toi, dit Dumbledore, comme s'il avait lues mes inquiétudes à même mon esprit. Cette information est la tienne et tu peux la partager avec qui tu le veux.

L'étau sur mon cœur se desserra.

- Merci Monsieur.

Dumbledore me regarda intensément derrière ses lunettes. Portant la tasse à ses lèvres, il avala le liquide. Alors qu'il se demandait s'il devait m'en dire plus, l'homme se leva, me souhaita une bonne journée et se tourna vers la sortie.

- Attendez Professeur, ai-je dit précipitamment.

Dumbledore s'arrêta devant sa chaise.

- Il y a quelque chose dont tu veux discuter?

Il se tourna vers moi et se rassit.

J'acquiesçai.

- Suis-je faible, Monsieur?

- Mon Dieu, répliqua Dumbledore. Qui a déjà dit que tu étais faible?

- Jedusor l'a dit, ai-je dit doucement. Il m'a dit que j'étais faible de faire confiance…

- Ah, m'interrompit-il. Voldemort a toujours eu le talent de faire douter les gens d'eux-mêmes. N'arrête pas de faire confiance aux autres, Ginny. C'est ce qui distingue les gens qui sont vraiment puissants.

- Mais je faisais confiance au journal!

- Et tu avais aussi confiance en Harry.

J'étais silencieuse. Je laissai cette pensée mijoter pendant que Dumbledore avalait une autre longue gorgée. J'avais confiance en Harry et il était venu pour moi.

Dumbledore abaissa la tasse de ses lèvres et la posa sur ses genoux.

- Permets-moi de te demander quelque chose. As-tu volé le journal à Harry parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'il apprenne tes sentiments pour lui?

Mes joues devinrent écarlates. Comment cet homme en savait toujours autant?

- Oui, répliquai-je. Mais…

Je fronçai les sourcils alors qu'une autre larme se formait au coin de mon œil.

- Mais aussi, je ne pouvais pas laisser Harry tomber sous l'emprise du journal. Je ne le pouvais seulement pas…

- Et penses-tu être faible pour t'être remise volontairement et délibérément en danger pour protéger quelqu'un d'autre? demanda Dumbledore, un scintillement dans les yeux.

Il avait raison. Après tout, Voldemort ne se serait jamais sacrifié pour protéger l'un de ses partisans. Il aurait préféré les voir périr plutôt que d'être menacé lui-même. Atteignant une conclusion, je répondis :

- Non, Professeur.

- Je sens que tu es destinée à de grandes choses, un peu comme ton héros.

Il dit _héros_ avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

- Ai-je raison de penser que tu es le septième enfant de ta famille…?

- En sept générations, oui.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Il est dit que le chiffre sept est le plus puissant de tous les nombres magiques, dit-il. Tu n'es pas faible, Ginny.

Ces mots ne laissèrent place à aucun argument. Il reprit la tasse pour prendre une autre gorgée et ses yeux restèrent dardés sur moi.

- Oh ma chère, il se trouve que j'ai désespérément besoin d'un remplissage.

Il se leva et se détourna de mon lit. L'une de ses mains sur la chaise, il dit :

- Si tu es assez remise, tes amis et tes frères t'attendent.

Je jetai les couvertures et me levai. Je suivis Dumbledore jusqu'à la sortie et notre chemin se sépara. Je marchai jusqu'à la tour de Griffondor, jusqu'aux dortoirs où jvais passé l'année entière à écrire dans le journal, et jusqu'au gens sur qui j'avais envoyé la basilique…

Non, ce Jedusor… ce Voldemort avait envoyé le basilique sur ces gens… Et il avait échoué parce qu'encore une fois, Harry était là pour l'arrêter. Harry était là pour sauver tout le monde.

Harry était là pour me sauver.

Et pour la première fois de toute l'année scolaire, je ressentis une impression débordante de paix.


	5. le septième enfant en sept générations

Désolé du retard. Je sais que je vous ai trop fait attendre, mais ce chapitre est particulièrement long et je suis allée deux semaines en Floride, alors je n'ai pas eu tant de temps pour écrire. Merci de bien vouloir me pardonner

Merci aussi à tous les reviews. Ça fait chaud au cœur de se faire dire que l'ont traduit bien. J'espère que mon professeur d'anglais est d'accord avec vous. Je sais… les temps de verbes sont hésitants, mais je ne sais pas encore si je dois utiliser le passé simple ou le passé composé. J'utiliserai le passé composé dans ce chapitre. Pourriez-vous me dire ce qui convient le mieux dans vos reviews. Merci! Et maintenant… place au prochain chapitre.

**Chapitre 4 : Le septième enfant en sept générations**

Pendant le reste de ma première année, j'ai eu ce rêve idiot à propos d'Harry Potter. Toute la scène rejouait dans ma tête. J'étais la demoiselle en détresse et Harry était mon chevalier dans sa brillante armure. Parcourant des milliers de kilomètres, il venait me sauver par amour. Et après avoir massacré le monstre qui me tenait captive en haut d'une tour, nous partagions un doux baiser. Il me ramènerait au château, me prenant avec lui sur son noble destrier, disparaissant ensemble dans le soleil couchant.

Il était apparent après trois jours que ce n'était pas le cas. Harry ne m'avait pas sauvée parce qu'il m'aimait, mais parce que j'étais celle qui avait été prise. Serait-ce Ron, serait-ce Hermione ou encore un autre étudiant qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, Harry aurait fait tout ce qu'il peut pour assurer leur sécurité. Il est comme cela.

Étrangement, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je fis un autre pas de géant et admis que j'aimais bien Harry. J'avais décidé qu'il était temps que j'arrête d'agir comme une petite fille. Harry m'avait sauvé la vie et ça aurait été une honte de ne pas pouvoir être moi-même devant lui. Si un jour j'attirais son attention, je serais bien plus qu'une demoiselle en détresse.

Bien que nous ayons été dispensés d'examens, avant même que l'école fut terminée, le Professeur McGonagall me donna un petit dossier de feuilles. À l'intérieur se trouvaient les sortilèges, les charmes, les potions et les informations que j'étais supposée avoir appris durant ma première année. Elle m'a dit que pour des raisons évidentes, j'avais été distraite et qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sois retardée quand ma seconde année commencerait. Si je pouvais effectuer tout le travail demandé cet été sans problème, la prochaine année se déroulerait bien.

Pendant les trois premières semaines de l'été, j'ai travaillé extrêmement dur. Dans mon état d'esprit altéré, j'avais appris beaucoup des charmes et incantations demandées. Bien que je ne puisse pas me rappeler d'avoir partagé cette information, j'ai eu un peu de misère à me souvenir de tout ce qui était demandé. Le jour où nous sommes partis pour l'Égypte, Maman m'a testé et j'ai passé. Je n'aurais pas à refaire ma première année.

J'avais toujours des cauchemars. Pratiquement toutes les nuits, je voyais Jedusor sortir du journal et prendre possession de mon corps. Je me voyais blessant mes amis et ma famille, et blessant… blessant Harry. Je me réveillais au beau milieu de la nuit avec des sueurs froides, pleurnichant et criant. Maman m'entendait à chaque fois et venait toujours me réconforter, peu importe l'heure qu'il était.

Fred, George et Ron étaient officiellement mes dévoués protecteurs. Ils m'avaient souvent accepté à leurs côtés cet été-là. J'en étais très heureuse. Durant les pauses de visites touristiques et d'études, nous passions plusieurs heures à jouer aux échecs version sorcier.

Deux jours avant la fin de juillet, Papa quitta brusque ment la table pour prendre un hibou. Quand il revient dans la salle à manger, il semblait extrêmement affligé. Nous attendions qu'il nous livre la nouvelle, mais il s'est assis sans dire un mot et a commencé à manger sa nourriture.

Maman parla la première.

- Arthur, qu'y a-t-il?

Il a mâché lentement ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, a avalé et a posé sa fourchette.

- Je suppose que je devrais vous le dire, a-t-il dit. Vous le lirez demain dans les journaux de toute façon.

Il frappait nerveusement la table de son index.

- il y a eu une évasion à Azkaban.

Maman a grimacé. Les jumeaux ont dit à l'unisson :

- Pas possible.

- je croyais qu'il était impossible de s'évader d'Azkaban, ai-je dit.

- Maman nous avait toujours menacés d'un séjour à la prison des sorciers quand on se conduisait mal. Elle disait toujours que personne ne pouvait s'en évader.

- Bien, oui, a répliqué Papa. Nous le pensions aussi. Personne ne sait comment il s'y est pris. Il est juste parti.

Il nous regarda tous les uns après les autres.

- Je pense que le Ministère l'aura attrapé avant notre retour, mais sinon, vous devez tous être très prudents. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour vous protéger. C'est un homme très dangereux.

Maman s'est levée et a commencé à faire quelques pas. Quand elle est arrivée derrière Papa, elle a placé ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Arthur, a-t-elle dit doucement. Qui était-ce?

- C'était Sirius Black, Molly.

Les yeux de Maman sont presque sortis de sa tête. Elle grimaça encore.

- Non

- Qui est Sirius Black? a demandé Ron.

- C'est un meurtrier, a répondu Papa.

Il avait dit cela avec tellement de dédain comme si le mot était de loin trop personnel pour décrire l'homme. J'ai regardé mes frères et je peux dire qu'ils pensaient tous la même chose. Avant que ne puissions poser plus de questions, Papa a répété :

- Je veux que vous soyez tous prudents…

- Est-ce que Black a fait quelque chose d'autre? ai-je demandé.

- Non, a rapidement répondu Maman, mais ses yeux la trahissaient.

Black avait fait du tort au monde de la Magie d'une manière de loin pire que de n'être qu'un meurtrier ordinaire. Je le savais, mais mes parents ne prévoyaient en aucune façon de divulguer ces informations. Si c'était le cas, je devrais le découvrir en employant les grands moyens.

J'avais toujours été douée pour apprendre les choses que je n'étais pas supposée savoir. Si nos parents nous cachaient quelque chose, j'étais celle qui entendait l'information. Fred et George me surnommaient leurs «oreilles à rallonges», c'est de là que vient leur idée à l'origine. En fait, j'en savais toujours un peu plus que j'en disais, plus que personne ne pouvait le deviner.

Pendant que tout le monde était au lit, j'ai lentement rampé jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de mes parents. J'ai entendu Maman pleurer doucement. Papa essayait de la réconforter.

- Molly, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il sera en sécurité là-bas. Tu sais quel genre de protection Dumbledore a mises sur cette maison.

- Je sais, a pleuré Maman. Mais il est si seul là-bas. Nous devons l'emmener ici. Nous pouvons lui donner un havre, un foyer. C'est la moindre des choses après ce qu'il a fait pour Ginny.

Harry. Ils parlaient d'Harry.

- Il est plus en sécurité là-bas que nulle part ailleurs, a fermement dit Papa. Black ne peut pas le toucher là. Harry n'est peut-être pas confortable, mais il est sauf.

- Es-tu sûr qu'il en a après Harry? Es-tu sûr que c'est pour ça qu'il s'est échappé?

- Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter «Il est a Poudlard» quelques jours avant son évasion. Ils en sont sûrs.

Papa a soupiré profondément.

- Le Ministère ne veut qu'on parle de Black à Harry.

- Et nous ne le devons pas! a sifflé maman. Ça lui briserait le cœur, le pauvre garçon. Il a déjà vécu trop de choses. Il n'a pas besoin d'ajouter ça à ses souffrances.

- Je préférerais qu'il l'apprenne de gens qui l'aiment plutôt qu'à travers les rumeurs de ceux qui ne l'aiment pas, a dit Papa.

J'ai tout écouté d'une oreille attentive. Un meurtrier était en cavale et il cherchait Harry, bien qu'il semblait y avoir plus dans cette histoire que je ne le comprenais. Encore une fois, ce ne serait une année très calme à Poudlard. J'ai tendu l'oreille pour en entendre un peu plus.

La porte s'est ouverte dur ma mère, toute confuse.

- Ginny? s'est-elle exclamée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Ses mains s'étaient posées sur ses hanches, signe numéro un qu'il vaut mieux fournir une explication.

- Hum… ai-je murmuré.

_Vas-y, Ginny._

- J'ai fait un autre cauchemar, ai-je menti. La colère de Maman s'est en allée aussitôt et elle m'a prise dans ses bras.

_C'était pas passé loin_, ai-je pensé.

En plus, quand je dormais, je dormais bruyamment. C'était inhabituellement silencieux cette nuit.

Ce n'a pas été aussi calme quand nous avons découvert qu'Harry avait disparu de chez les Dursley. Papa nous avait assuré que les employés du Ministère essayaient de le localiser. Bien qu'il n'ait pas voulu l'admettre, il était troublé lui aussi. J'étais morte d'inquiétude, même si je savais que si quelqu'un pouvais combattre un prisonnier évadé d'Azkaban et survivre pour le raconter, c'était Harry. Heureusement, Fudge a localisé Harry quelques heures après son départ de Privet Drive.

Nous avons essayé de trouver Harry quand nous sommes allés sur le Chemin de Traverse plus tard ce mois-là, mais il n'était nulle part. Quand Maman, Percy, les jumeaux et moi sommes entrés au Chaudron Baveur et l'avons finalement trouvé avec Ron et Hermione, j'ai eu un soupir de soulagement. Immédiatement après ce soupir, j'ai senti de la chaleur dans mes joues et l'amour naissant revenir. Réalisant que je ne pouvais toujours pas émettre une seule pensée cohérente devant lui, j'ai marmonné un faible bonjour.

Avant notre départ pour Poudlard le lendemain matin, les cauchemars sont venus me visiter. Cette fois, je voyais Voldemort et Black sortir tous les deux du journal pour me tuer et après l'avoir fait, ils ont tourné leur regard sur Harry. Bien que morte, je me suis sentie crier.

- Ginny!

J'ai entendu la voix d'Hermione m'appeler et j'ai bondi du lit, donnant presque à Hermione un coup du lapin.

- Ginny, tout va bien?

Je me suis passée la main sur le front pour essuyer la sueur.

- Très bien, ai-je murmuré.

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai ralenti mon souffle. Quand mes paupières se sont rouvertes, Hermione était toujours assise à côté de moi, tenant ma main.

- Honnêtement Hermione, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, je ne vais pas en mourir.

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peur, a admit Hermione. Sont-ils toujours si agités?

- J'ai eu pire, ai-je répliqué.

Ses yeux bruns étaient remplis d'inquiétude. Elle s'en souciait, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'avais tenté de la tuer pour l'amour de Merlin! Bien que la plupart des gens comprenait sûrement que je n'avait pas agi de mon propre chef, je doutais qu'ils souhaiteraient dormir dans la même pièce que moi.

- Ça va? m'a-t-elle demandé.

Je pense que nous aurions été plus amies plus tôt si ça n'avait pas été du journal. C'était une fille très compréhensive et une amie loyale. Et brave. Elle devait l'être. Éventuellement, elle marierait mon frère. Ça prenait vraiment beaucoup de courage, ça c'est sûr.

J'ai répondu oui d'un signe de la tête et elle a ajouté :

- Allez! Lève-toi, nous allons en bas pour déjeuner.

Après que je me sois douchée et changée, Hermione et moi nous sommes rendues dans la salle à manger du Chaudron Baveur.

- Dumbledore m'a envoyé une lettre, a dit Hermione. Il a dit que si tu le voulais bien cette année, tu serais autorisée à partager ta chambre avec moi.

Au début, j'étais suspicieuse. Je pensais que le Directeur essayait de me faire surveiller parce qu'il pensait que je pourrais peut-être tomber dans une rechute de Voldemort. J'ai froncé les sourcils, mais je me suis souvenue d'un autre détail. Ou plutôt, je ne me suis pas souvenue. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire qui étaient mes colocataires en première année. Je comprenais. Dumbledore que j'avais grand besoin d'une amie.

- J'aimerais bien, lui ai-je dit. Je… n'ai eu aucune amie.

Hermione a grimacé.

- Et mes deux meilleurs amis sont deux garçons, a-t-elle répliqué. J'ai besoin d'une amie plus… de mon _genre_…

Son sourire s'est agrandi.

- Pas que je n'apprécie pas mes garçons…

Elle s'est arrêtée, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. _Ses garçons_. Son visage est devenu tout rouge.

- Je ne veux pas dire… Bien sûr, ils ne sont pas… les miens…

- Je sais Hermione, ai-je dit en ricanant sans pouvoir me contrôler.

J'ai pointé ses joues du doigt.

- tu commences à me ressembler, ai-je dit en souriant. Et Harry n'est même pas dans le coin.

_Serait-ce une blague à propos de mon amour pour Harry? _me suis-je demandé. C'était la première fois que je laissais entendre à quelqu'un que Harry étais plus qu'un simple ami pour moi. Hermione avait toujours cet effet sur moi. J'étais toujours capable de parler de mon amour non réciproque pour le Survivant avec elle.

Alors que nous avions atteint la table et nous nous asseyions, sa main a touché sa peau. Elle a arrêté de rire.

- Je ne savais pas que tu c'était ce que tu ressentais pour Harry, a-t-elle dit sans essayer de cacher une pointe de sarcasme.

J'ai gesticulé sans répondre. Elle a continué :

- Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que toi et Harry ça serait génial.

Mon sourire s'est agrandi de trois pouces, je vous le jure.

- Vraiment? ai-je demandé et elle a acquiescé. Mais il ne sait même pas que j'existe, ai-je répliqué d'un air triste.

- Il le sait, m'a assuré Hermione Mais il n'a que treize ans. Tous les garçons de notre âge sont des idiots. Je pense que Ron n'a même pas encore remarqué que je suis une fille.

J'ai haussé les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. Est-ce qu'Hermione venait juste de…? Oui, je crois qu'elle venait juste d'avouer avoir un faible pour mon frère. Intéressant…

- Hermione, serait tu amoureuse…?

- Amoureuse de qui? a dit Maman, s'asseyant entre nous deux et posant trois tasses de thé sur la table. Elle a croisé le regard de Papa, qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, et lui a jeté un clin d'œil. Hermione s'est décalée inconfortablement de sa chaise.

- Ne soit pas si timide Hermione. Je suis sûre que mes conseils maternels pourraient t'être utiles.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione. Elle m'a regardée timidement. _Aha! _ai-je pensé._ Alors, elle aime vraiment Ron!_ Définitivement, je me devais de me pencher plus profondément sur leur cas, histoire de voir s'il y avait du développement.

- Ne provoque pas cette pauvre fille Molly, a dit Papa se remettant le nez dans le journal.

- Elle n'a pas besoin de faire infuser une potion d'amour.

Maman a rit.

- Arthur, j'étais jeune et j'essayais de te rendre jaloux.

- Tu as utilisé une potion d'amour Maman? ai-je dit, amusée.

J'ai lancé un regard à Hermione; elle avait perdu le rouge de ses joues et un sourire le remplaçait.

- Un certain garçon nommé Chip en quatrième année, a répliqué Maman, riant à ce souvenir. Ton père mettait beaucoup de temps à comprendre. J'ai pris des mesures drastiques.

Son rire étant contagieux, Hermione et moi l'avons vite rejoint en riant aux éclats. J'ai même été capable de garder mon cerveau éveillé quand Harry et Ron se sont joints à nous. Rien… sauf la plus légère ombre de rouge… ça devait venir du rire.

Je pensais que mon amitié toute nouvelle avec Hermione me rapprocherait du groupe. Depuis que Ron étais revenu de sa première année, c'était un de mes désirs les plus chers. J'avais l'espoir fou de joindre toutes leurs aventures. Même si _j'allais_ éventuellement joindre leur groupe, ils ont toujours eu cette mauvaise habitude de me garder dans l'ignorance. Il m'a fallu plusieurs années pour réaliser qu'ils avaient besoin les uns des autres d'une manière que je n'ai jamais totalement comprise.

Les choses allaient à merveille pour mon plan. Après qu'Harry et moi ayons rit tous les deux de Percy à la station de train, j'ai cru que je pourrais trouver un compartiment avec eux. Imaginez ma déception quand Ron m'a dit de m'en aller lorsque nous sommes montés dans le train.

- Oh, super, ai-je dit, le regardant avec des poignards dans les yeux.

En partant, je pensais qu'il aimerait garder un œil sur sa petite sœur, spécialement depuis qu'un meurtrier avait été relâché, sans mentionner que s'était mon premier jour à Poudlard SANS être sous l'influence d'un certain mage noir.

En marchant dans les corridors, je me suis sentie désespérément perdue. La seule différence entre moi et les Première Années c'était qu'ils avaient déjà trouvé un compartiment. Regardant vers la gauche, j'ai vu Colin Crivey qui riait avec quelques amis. Je me suis sentie jalouse et en colère. Peut-être que je pouvais essayer de trouver Fred et George… Peut-être Percy… _Quoi? _Est-ce que je venais vraiment juste de penser à Percy pour partager un compartiment? Il ne se serait pas tu du voyage avec tous ses devoirs de préfet-en-chef.

- Voudrais-tu t'asseoir avec moi? m'a interpelé une voix venant de derrière.

Je me suis retourné pour trouver de qui elle venait. J'ai reconnu cette fille. Ces cheveux blonds et sales descendant jusqu'à sa taille cachaient un objet long et mince derrière son oreille. Après une brève inspection, j'ai réalisé que c'était sa baguette. Elle vivait près du Terrier. En fait, quand nous avions six ans, nous jouions beaucoup ensemble toutes les deux, mais c'était avant qu'elle ne m'ait effrayée en disant que j'étais infestée de Joncheruines invisibles. De toute façon, je ne sais même pas ce que sont les Joncheruines.

- Tout le monde joue à un jeu merveilleux avec moi et je ne semble pas pouvoir entrer dans le compartiment de quelqu'un, a-t-elle dit, ses yeux regardant rêveusement le vide. Tu te souviens de moi Ginny? Je suis Luna.

- Je me souviens de toi.

- Je n'en étais pas sûre, a-t-elle dit. Tu as arrêté de venir me voir après ton infestation. Après que tu aies été guérie, j'ai cru que tu reviendrais.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça. Il y avait tant de choses par quoi commencer. J'aurais pu y aller avec le fait que je n'avais pas été infestée de Joncheruines. J'aurais pu commencer par le fait que les Joncheruines n'existent pas. J'aurais pu, mais ça ne semblait pas m'importer.

- Je crois que ce compartiment est libre, ai-je dit en pointant celui à côté de moi.

J'ai ouvert la porte et je suis entrée. Luna m'a suivie et a prit place sur le siège. Assise à côté d'elle, j'espérais qu'elle voudrait parler de choses normales comme l'identité du nouveau professeur de DFCM ou à quel point il était injuste qu'on ne puisse pas aller à Pré-au-Lard avant l'an prochain. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de chance; elle a choisi un sujet un peu trop personnel.

Elle a mis la main à son oreille et a attrapé le bout de sa baguette.

- Je suis contente qu'Harry Potter ait vaincu le basilic, a-t-elle dit.

Elle a sorti sa baguette de ses cheveux et a commencé à se tapoter la main avec. De toutes les histoires qu'elle aurait pu choisir, c'était de celle-là dont elle voulait parler? J'ai murmuré un léger «Moi aussi».

- Il t'a sauvé, n'est-ce pas?

Les yeux gris de Luna sont devenus encore plus exorbités que d'habitude quand elle a découvert qui j'étais. Ou peut-être qu'elle le savait déjà, mais qu'elle avait décidé que ce serait un bon moment pour que ses yeux prennent la grosseur de soucoupe.

- Ouais.

- Je suis contente qu'il l'ait fait, a-t-elle dit en faisant tourbillonner sa baguette. Tu n'avais aucun ami l'an dernier.

_Ouch_. Luna avait toujours eu cette incroyable habitude de dire des vérités qu'on était pas près à entendre ou qu'on avait choisi d'ignorer.

- J'étais quelque peu… _possédée?_... timide.

Comme si elle n'avait pas entendu un mot de ce que j'avais dit, elle a continué :

- Moi aussi, j'étais seule.

Elle a replacé sa baguette derrière son oreille.

- Au moins, tu avais ce journal.

Mes yeux se sont levés brusquement et ont rencontré les siens. Je pouvais sentir mon niveau d'agacement monter. Elle a commencé à fredonner un air que je suis sûre qu'elle venait juste d'inventer.

Dans la conversation, je n'avais pas remarqué que le train s'était arrêté. J'étais seulement trop occupée à trouver un moyen de sortir du compartiment sans paraître grossière. Ma chance est venue quand les lumières se sont éteintes. Désorientée et effrayée, j'ai glissé hors du compartiment. En quittant, je peux jurer avoir entendu Luna dire :

- Wow! Ce doit être le plus long clignement d'yeux que je n'aie jamais eu.

Marchant à tâtons dans le corridor sombre, je pouvais entendre les étudiants chuchoter et crier. Quand je suis passée près du compartiment de Colin, j'ai entendu ses amis huer et crier. Colin a dit :

- Harry Potter va s'en occuper.

En me déplaçant, j'ai perçu le sifflement fort du nouveau chat d'Hermione, Pattenrond. Quand la voix étouffée de sa propriétaire a suivi, j'ai su que j'avais trouvé le compartiment que je cherchais. J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un m'est rentrée dedans. J'ai glapi de souffrance et l'autre personne aussi.

- Qui est-ce? ai-je entendu.

Je lui ai renvoyé la question.

- Ginny?

- Hermione?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? m'a-t-elle demandé.

Rapidement, j'ai répondu :

- Je cherchais Ron…

- Entre et assis-toi, a répliqué Hermione.

Si elle pensait que ce serait facile, elle se trompait. J'ai trouvé aveuglément mon chemin dans le compartiment et je me suis assise aussi tôt que possible. Imaginez mon embarras quand j'ai vu que le siège que j'avais choisi était déjà pris.

- Pas ici! a dit Harry d'une voix étouffée. Je suis là!

Oh, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse d'être dans le noir, mais je suis surprise que la chaleur de mes joues n'ait pas créé une petite source de lumière. J'ai sauté de la place immédiatement et j'ai senti mon pied écraser sur quelque chose.

- Ouch! ai-je entendu une différente voix murmurer. Apparemment, j'avais atterri sur les orteils de quelqu'un. J'allais offrir mes plus plates excuses, mais une étrange voix plus profonde a parlé.

- Silence!

Je pouvais entendre quelqu'un bouger dans le coin. Une baguette s'est levée et j'ai vu un visage que je n'ai pas reconnu. C'était un homme, mais il avait l'air épuisé, sauf dans son regard. Ses yeux sombres fixaient la porte, alerte et prêt.

- Ne bougez plus.

Il s'est levé et a fait un pas vers l'entrée.

Avant même le deuxième pas, la porte s'est ouverte lentement. J'ai vu la cape planer au-dessus du sol et j'ai tout de suite su ce que c'était. Papa nous avait parlé d'eux quand il avait visité Azkaban. Maman avait l'habitude de nous avertir à propos d'eux quand on se conduisait mal. J'avais vu des images dans des manuels, mais aucun nombre d'explications ou de dessins ne peut communiquer la pure horreur d'en voir un de près.

C'était un détraqueur. Ils étaient sans visage pour tout le monde sauf pour les gens assez malheureux pour en voir un. Si vous pouviez entrevoir un peu de sa peau, vous entreverriez ce à quoi vous ressemblerez sûrement quand vous serez morts depuis une décennie. Et aucun pied… comme les fantômes… mais au moins, les fantômes ont leur propre âme…

Le détraqueur a répandu son souffle et j'ai senti que la température du compartiment baissait de dix degrés en quelques secondes. Un froid glacial griffait mon cœur, essayant d'y entrer. Je tremblais de terreur jusqu'au plus profond de moi.

_N'avais-tu pas peur de moi? Ne m'as-tu pas obéi? _J'étais de retour dans la Chambre des Secrets. Je regardais Tom Jedusor qui planait au-dessus de mon corps affaibli, riant comme un maniaque. Des larmes, ces lourdes gouttelettes se sont formées dans mes yeux et sont tombées sur mes joues. _Je vais vous tuer tous les deux_.

Et aussi rapidement que la créature était venue, elle était partie. Je ne me souviens pas de l'homme mystérieux chargeant le détraqueur avec sa baguette, mais je me rappelle de pourquoi ils étaient là. Ils cherchaient Sirius Black. Je suppose que ça tombe sous le sens, ai-je décidé, d'envoyer les gardiens d'Azkaban aux trousses d'un prisonnier en fuite, surtout un homme aussi dangereux que Black. Et ça tombait aussi sous les sens qu'ils étaient là parce que Black voulait Harry… mais c'était des créatures infectes… et elles avaient fait plus de tort à Harry qu'à moi…

J'ai dû émettre une sorte d'appel à l'aide parce que j'ai trouvé les bras réconfortants d'Hermione autour de mes épaules. Elle m'a serré dans ses bras et a murmuré :

- Ils sont partis.

J'ai frissonné. D'une faible voix, j'ai répliqué :

- Je sais…

- Est-ce que c'est ce qu'ils font Ginny? a-elle demandé tout bas. J'ai vu la nuit où ma grand-mère est morte d'une crise cardiaque… la pire nuit de ma vie.

- Ils font revivre nos pires souvenirs… ai-je dit.

J'ai entendu l'homme demander à Harry s'il allait bien et lui, lui répondre _Ça va_.

- Tu étais de retour dans la Chambre, m'a dit Hermione.

Elle ne demandait pas. Elle savait. C'était un de ses meilleurs traits de personnalité, toujours savoir comment ses amis se sentaient et comprendre avant qu'eux-mêmes ne le fasse.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à la station de Pré-au-Lard, le Trio d'Or est parti de son côté. J'ai regardé anxieusement autour de moi et j'ai trouvé le garçon qui partageait notre compartiment qui m'attendait. Il m'a proposé de marcher avec lui et j'étais heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui voyager. Il semblait pâle sur le train, mais ses couleurs étaient revenues à la normale.

- Tu te sens mieux? m'a-t-il demandé.

- Une nette amélioration, ai-je répliqué. Et toi?

- Pareil, a-t-il dit.

Il a tendu sa et a continué de marcher.

- En passant, je suis Neville.

Je lui ai pris sa main, je l'ai serré et lui ai dit mon nom.

- Ron ne nous a jamais présenté. Tu es la plus jeune Weasley, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, ai-je dit froidement. On a une autre portée qui attend à la maison.

Il a pris un petit air confus et a rit tout bas.

- Oublie ça. Tu penses que les détraqueurs seront dans le coin ce semestre?

- J'espère que non, a répliqué Neville.

Il eu un grand frisson.

- Je ne veux plus jamais en croiser un.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait voir? ai-je demandé avant qu'il ne le fasse.

_C'était _une question très personnelle. J'espérais que ça n'effraierait pas mon nouvel ami.

Neville s'est arrêté à la file pour les diligences. Je pense qu'il a murmuré quelque chose à propos de ses parents, mais à la dernière minute, il a changé de ton.

- Je ne me souviens pas, a-t-il dit. Mais ça ne peux pas être pire que ce qu'Harry a vécu. Tu l'as vu s'évanouir.

- Potter s'est évanoui? a fait une voix derrière nous. Je me suis retourné pour voir Drago Malfoy aux côté de ses deux colosses de compagnie.

- Ouais, mais seulement à cause des détraqueurs…

- Je n'ai vu personne d'autre s'évanouir, a souri Drago.

Ses copains riaient sous leur cape à côté de lui. Il m'a regardé.

- Bien sûr, il se pourrait que tu sois tombée dans les vapes si Potter t'avait souri.

Ce n'était pas une bonne chose que Drago en sache autant sur moi, Mais j'ai pensé que je pouvais partager une dernière parcelle d'information avec lui.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que j'ai quatre grands frères à Poudlard, Malfoy, ai-je dit chaudement. Je te jetterais bien un maléfice moi-même, mais je ne voudrais pas leur enlever leurs devoirs de sang.

Avant que le blondinet de Serpentard puisse répondre, j'ai entendu une voix familière derrière moi.

- Monte dans la diligence, Ginny! Les sombrals ne t'attendront pas très longtemps!

C'était Luna qui attendait que quelqu'un se joigne à elle pour partir. Ignorant son commentaire sur les sombrals, Neville et moi avons rejoint rapidement Luna dans la diligence. J'ai lancé un dernier regard à Drago avec des poignards dans les yeux et nous sommes partis vers le château.

Cohabiter avec Hermione était l'une des meilleures idées de Dumbledore jusque là. Il comprenait mon besoin d'avoir quelqu'un de compréhensif dans mon entourage et Hermione était parfaite pour l'emploi. Lavande et Parvati me léchaient constamment les bottes. Elles trouvaient mes mèches rousses absolument épatantes et me demandaient toujours la permission de les coiffer. Le premier jour, j'ai accepté et elles ont essayé de me les friser. Quand Colin a ri de moi au déjeuner, je me suis juré de ne jamais laisser ces filles retoucher à mes cheveux une autre fois.

Les nouvelles voyageaient vite à Poudlard. L'information s'était répandue vite que le premier cours d'Hagrid s'était mal terminé. J'étais soulagée de savoir que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais de celle de Drago. Ça a été la cerise sur le gâteau d'apprendre que cet idiot blondinet s'était cassé le bras.

La mauvaise nouvelle était que Lucius Malfoy était très mécontent de la blessure de son fils. Avec toutes ces menaces, Hagrid se sentait minable. C'est pourquoi j'avais décidé de lui rendre visite. J'ai marché seule jusqu'à ce que Colin et une autre fille que je ne connaissais pas soient venus me voir.

- Hey Ginny! m'a salué Colin à sa façon trop gentille et amicale.

- Où vas-tu?

Je lui ai expliqué et il a trouvé l'idée bonne. Il m'a présentée à la fille. Son nom était Delia Regal et elle semblait assez sympathique. Ils ont marché à côté de moi et ont finalement décidé de se joindre à moi.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils ont déjà emprisonné l'hippogriffe? a demandé Colin alors que nous nous approchions de la cabane d'Hagrid. J'aimerais bien le monter comme Harry.

- Tu ne peux pas monter ce monstre, Crivey.

Tous les trois nous avons regardé derrière nous. Deux petits Serpentards trapus affichaient un sourire goguenard. J'ai reconnu Julius Harper et Daemon Vaisey. C'étaient de petits idiots laids et qui n'avaient probablement que du sang de sorcier dans toute l'histoire de leur famille.

- Ils l'ont déjà enfermé! a continué Vaisey. Depuis qu'il a attaqué Drago, son père est furieux.

Harper et lui se sont rapprochés et il a continué.

- Je ne serais pas surprise que cette pauvre imitation d'un professeur soit renvoyée avant la fin de la semaine.

- Cet hippogriffe n'a pas attaqué Malfoy, ai-je dit, plutôt agacé. Malfoy n'a pas écouté un mot de ce qu'Hagrid a dit.

Colin, bien sûr, a montré son accord d'un signe de la tête.

Avant qu'autre choses soit prononcée, la porte de la cabane s'est ouverte. Hagrid en est sorti avec un petit sac de nourriture. Quand il a refermé la porte et s'est retourné, il a eu la surprise de voir cinq étudiants autour de sa cabane.

- Que faites-vous tous ici?

- Nous venions vous rendre visite, ai-je dit et les Serpentards derrière ont ricané.

- J'allais…, a commencé Hagrid en grattant sa grosse barbe touffue.

Il nous a proposé à tous de le suivre.

- Bien, et si je vous montrais? Étant donné que je ne suis plus autorisé à faire d'autres classes avec Buck, j'ai dû préparer quelque chose d'autre.

Je m'attendais à ce que les Gryffondors le suivent, mais j'ai été étonnée quand Harper et Vaisey nous ont rejoins eux aussi. Hagrid nous a amené au-delà du jardin où poussaient les citrouilles l'année dernière et nous a arrêtés devant l'enclos des coqs. J'ai jeté un regard nerveux aux alentour. Jedusor avait obligé mon corps plusieurs fois l'an dernier à se payer une visite aux coqs. J'avais été forcée de les tuer parce que leur chant était fatal pour le basilic.

Les autres et moi nous sommes faufilés plus près de l'enclos pour voir quelles créatures magiques Hagrid avait en magasin pour les étudiants plus âgés. À l'intérieur, j'ai vu un poulet. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Hagrid avait l'air si fier d'un oiseau.

- Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il est en train d'observer? a-t-il demandé.

Harper a fait un pas en avant pour mieux regarder.

- C'est juste un poulet.

Il a ri et Vaisey l'a bientôt rejoins. Harper s.est tourné vers hagrid.

- Vous avez déjà perdu la boule?

- Ce n'est pas qu'un simple poulet, a répliqué Hagrid.

Il a mis la main dans sa poche et en a sorti une poignée de graines d'oiseau. Il la jetée dans l'enclos. Il a pointé l'oiseau qui avait commencé à picorer le sol.

- Les plumes d'un poulet sont toutes blanches. Regardez celles-ci quand les rayons du soleil les frappent juste dans le bon angle.

J'ai regardé le poulet pendant un long moment. Alors qu'il levait la tête pour nous regarder aussi, la lumière du soleil est tombée sur ses plumes. Des étincelles dorées en ont émané. Je suis restée sans voix devant la beauté du spectacle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? a demandé Delia.

- Un sarimanoque, a répondu Hagrid. Ça vient d'être découvert dans les Philippines par Leon Scamander. Ils sont très rares.

- Et alors? A craché Harper. Qu'est-ce que ces poulets colorés ont de si super?

Hagrid nous regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Les indigènes disent que ça porte chance d'en attraper un adulte si on le fait sans utiliser la magie, mais la chance fonctionne au quotidien et aléatoirement.

Il a remis la main dans sa poche et en a tiré une autre grosse poignée de graines d'oiseau. Quand il l'a jetée dans l'enclos, le sarimanoque a commencé à picoré sa nourriture.

- Celui-ci n'est âgé que de quelques semaines. On dit que la chance des plus jeunes ne fonctionne que si on interagit avec eux tous les jours.

- Pourquoi est-il ici, Hagrid? ai-je questionné, me disant que si cet oiseau était une nouveauté si rare, alors pourquoi personne ne l'étudiait.

- Scamander pense que ça pourrait ajouter de la puissance à la potion Felix Felicis.

- La chance liquide! a dit Vaisey, apparemment impressionné.

- Est-ce que Rogue va travailler avec lui? a demandé Colin.

Hagrid a secoué sa barbe robuste.

- Un vieux fabricant de potion va venir le chercher. Vous avez déjà entendu parler d'Horace Slughorn?

J'ai secoué la tête et les autres ont fait pareil.

- Un génie du chaudron, c'est ça qu'il est. Excellant pour faire de la chance en bouteille, une de c'est spécialités. Ça prend du temps par contre. S'il commence maintenant, il aura sa potion de faite avant votre cinquième année.

- Vous avez dit que la chance ne marchait que si on en attrape un, a dit Colin. Est-ce difficile d'en attraper un?

- Avec magie, oui. Sans c'est presque impossible, a dit Hagrid. Viens ici.

Il a fait entrer Colin dans l'enclos. Colin semblait extrêmement excité. Il s'est tourné vers moi et a placé son appareil photo dans mes mains. Il a refermé la clôture et a immédiatement commencé à courir après le sarimanoque.

Pendant presque cinq minutes, nous avons regardé avec amusement Colin échoué dans sa tâche de le capturer. Même quand l'oiseau semblait coincé et au bord de la défaite, il réussissait à s'échapper. Finalement, Hagrid a rappelé Colin après qu'il se soit précipité la tête première sur le côté de l'enclos.

- C'est assez, a dit Hagrid. La rumeur veut que les sarimanoques soit de d'excellents juges de caractère. Ils peuvent sentir les avides et les excités. Quand ils font confiance, tu sais qu'ils font confiance pour de bonnes raisons. Qui d'autre veux essayer?

Un par un, nous avons tenté d'attraper le jeune oiseau. Nous avons tellement ri. Harper et Vaisey ont à peine pu s'en approcher. J'ai observé la progression de tous les autres. Tous étaient rapides et y allaient vite, et tous avaient échoué. Quand mon tour est venu, j'ai pris l'approche contraire.

J'ai marché lentement jusqu'au centre de l'enclos et je me suis assise. J'ai entendu Harper grogner derrière moi. J'ai me suis souris timidement. J'ai pris une graine que l'oiseau avait oubliée sur le sol, je l'ai placée entre mon pouce et mon index, et j'ai attendu. J'ai regardé le sarimanoque qui m'étudiait attentivement, approchant de plus en plus près. Le scintillement de ses plumes a rencontré mes yeux et j'ai louché.

À quelques centimètres de moi, l'oiseau a baissé la tête pour observer la graine. Il a émit un petit bruit et l'a vite prise entre mes doigts. Prenant ma chance, j'ai lentement approché de la créature et j'ai senti mes doigts se refermer doucement autour de son corps. Il ne s'est pas battu. Le prenant délicatement, je l'ai posé sur mes genoux et j'ai caressé ses plumes teintés d'or. J'ai senti une douce chaleur passé dans mon corps… un signe de victoire… un signe de chance…

Bien joué! s'est exclamé Hagrid avec excitation. Dix points pour Griffondor.

- Si seulement tu pouvais passer ta chance à quelqu'un de ton choix, m'a dit Hermione plus tard dans les dortoirs. J'en aurais grand besoin avec tout le travail que je fais, dit-elle alors qu'elle feuilletait un de ses livres.

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, ai-je répliqué.

Hagrid m'avait laissé garder une plume du sarimanoque en souvenir du travail bien fait.

- Si j'avais pu choisir à qui et quand donner ma chance, je l'aurais donnée à Harry au cas où Black le trouvais.

J'ai attendu la réaction d'Hermione. Elle a levé les yeux vers moi aussi rapidement que je l'avais prédit.

- Qui t'as dit que Black en a après Harry?

- Oh, personne, ai-je dit d'un ton désinvolte. J'ai mes sources.

Sans un autre mot, j'ai pointé ma baguette vers la lumière, j'ai murmuré l'incantation appropriée pour éteindre la lumière et je me suis confortablement installée dans les couvertures. Avant de fermer les yeux pour dormir, j'ai entendu Hermione murmurer pour elle-même :

- Vraiment, une petite sorcière intelligente.

Remontant mes couvertures jusqu'au menton, j'ai dérivé jusqu'au sommeil, repensant à la super première semaine de retour à Poudlard que j'avais passée. Alors que je rêvais, j'ai vu Harry dans ma tête, me remerciant de lui avoir donné la chance dont il avait besoin pour vaincre Sirius Black.

Le château a été relativement silencieux durant les deux mois qui ont suivi. Hermione était toujours occupée et passait le plus clair de son temps libre en compagnie de Ron et Harry. Neville et moi étions très souvent ensemble. Tous les deux souhaitions silencieusement de faire un jour partie du Trio d'Or. Luna me collait toujours, bien qu'il ne restait que trois ans avant que nous devenions plus proches. Étonnamment, Colin me collait lui aussi. Après tout, nous partagions un intérêt commun (quelques fois, je pense même qu'il était amoureux d'Harry lui aussi à la manière dont il parlait de lui). Delia Regal, la fille que j'avais rencontrée plus tôt, était lentement devenue une amie. Lupin avait prouvé qu'il était un merveilleux professeur et il était toujours amusant d'avoir des cours de DFCM avec les Serdaigles.

La période de paix n'a pas duré très longtemps. La nuit de l'Halloween, Black s'est introduit dans le château et a effrayé la Grosse Dame qui avait carrément quitté son tableau. Heureusement, aucun mal n'avait été fait sauf si ce n'est au tableau déchiré. Peu de temps après, les détraqueurs ont attaqué Harry durant le match de Quidditch Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor. Regarder Harry tomber à cette hauteur avait été la chose la plus terrifiante par laquelle j'étais passée cette année-là.

Rouge de fureur, je suis allée à l'infirmerie. J'avais fais une carte de rétablissement pour Harry. J'espérais qu'il serait endormi pour qu'il ne me voie pas me tenant à côté de lui. Pas de bol. Harry s'est réveillé au moment où j'entrais dans la pièce. Je tenais la carte fermement contre moi. Il m'adressa un faible sourire.

- Salut, Ginny.

_Tu peux le faire!_ me suis-je dit à moi-même.

- S-s-salut, ai-je réussi à dire à voix haute. Je suis navrée pour ton balais, Harry.

Il a froncé les sourcils.

_Bravo, Ginny. Fais-le se sentir encore plus minable_.

- Euh, merci, a-t-il murmuré.

- Je pense… je pense que Ron va te ramener quelques bonbons de chez Honeydukes, ai-je ajouté dans le but de tenir une vraie conversation avec lui.

Il a froncé les sourcils pour la seconde fois.

_Tu attrapes des milliers de vifs d'or aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas, Ginny?_

- Ce serait bien que je puisse y aller moi-même, a-t-il marmonné.

Ne voulant pas passer pour une totale idiote, je lui ai donné la carte d'une main tremblante et j'ai vit dit :

- Jelaifaispourtoijespèrequetuirasmieuxaurevoir.

Mes joues étaient encore un fois brulantes et je me suis rapidement sauvée de la pièce.

Marchant aussi vite que je le pouvais, j'ai foncé directement dans Fred et George. George a échappé un grand bout de parchemin que j'ai observé un moment. Je suis restée à le regarder de loin et j'ai remarqué le dessein de la forme de notre école et des ponts mouvants un peu partout.

- _Accio Carte_, a lancé Fred et le parchemin a vit volé vers sa main ouverte. Il l'a refermé, mais pas avant que j'aie pu saisir les mots «Lunard» et «Cornedrue» et «carte». Fred m'a souri.

- Où cours-tu si vite, petite sœur?

- Si je ne te connaissais pas un peu mieux, nous penserions que tu cours vers les problèmes, a dit George, souriant.

- Pas vers les problèmes, juste vers l'humiliation, ai-je répliqué.

J'ai reposé les yeux vers le parchemin.

- Est-ce que c'est une carte de Poudlard?

- Ne pose pas de questions…, a commencé Fred.

Mais je l'ai coupé :

- Et vous ne me mentirez pas? ai-je terminé pour lui. Allez-y. Vous savez que tous les deux vous êtes mes frères préférés dans le monde entier.

Je leur ai fais la meilleure expression mignonne possible.

- Tes frères préférés? a répété George. Tu as entendu ça, Fred?

- J'ai entendu, a répliqué Fred. C'est amusant qu'elle dise cela alors qu'on l'a à peine vu depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

Il a dramatiquement porté sa main à son front.

- C'est comme si elle n'avait pas de frères, s'est ouvertement moqué George.

Je les ai frappés tous deux, un coup sur chaque bras.

- Si je n'ai pas de frères, alors je suppose que je peux montrer à Maman tous ces trésors que vous garder dans la trappe sous votre armoire.

J'ai fait voler mes cheveux en me retournant pour partir.

- Tu combats avec des armes sales, a dit Fred.

- Mais en amour comme à la guerre tout est permis, lui a rappelé George. Et dans les relations avec liens de sang.

J'ai arrêté et j'ai souri. Ce n'est pas si difficile de savoir exactement comment traiter avec eux. Après tout, je suis le membre de la famille qu'ils préfèrent, mais ne le dites pas aux autres Weasley. Quand ils m'ont rappelée, Je savais qu'ils étaient sur le point de me divulguer l'un de leurs innombrables secrets.

Je les ai suivis vers une salle de classe vide et George a verrouillé et insonorisé la pièce. Fred a placé le parchemin sur un bureau et George nous a rejoins alors que nous regardions le papier. _C'était_ une carte de Poudlard et tous les petits points étaient accompagnés d'un nom. J'ai suivi le tracé des corridors jusqu'à ce que je trouve notre classe. Mon nom était inscrit sur le parchemin aux côtés de ceux de mes frères.

- C'est l'un de nos trésors les plus précieux, a dit Fred.

- Est-ce que _vous_ l'avez fabriquée? ai-je demandé, impressionnée par la quantité de magie et de compétences requise pour compléter cette carte.

- Nous sommes flattés, a répliqué George. Non, ma chère sœur, nous l'avons acquise durant en première année.

- Rescapée du bureau de Rusard, a ajouté Fred.

- Au début, nous l'utilisions pour nous rendre à Pré-au-lard quand nous étions plus jeunes, m'a informé George.

Il a indiqué les passages secrets qui menaient en dehors du château.

- Et cette carte montre _tout le monde_ dans le château? ai-je demandé.

- Tout le monde, ont répondu Fred et George à l'unisson.

J'ai fixé la carte. Mes yeux n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de localiser le point d'Harry à seulement deux pièces de là. Quand je l'ai vu, une idée m'a soudainement frappée.

- Si on peut voir tout le monde, alors on pourrait voir Sirius Black s'il se trouvait dans les environs! me suis-je exclamée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on essaie de faire? a sifflé Fred.

- Nous ne pouvons pas toujours avoir le nez dans cette carte, a dit George. Nous suspectons Black d'être assez intelligent pour rester aussi loin que possible du terrain de l'école. Il a dû penser que tout le monde serait distrait à l'Halloween.

J'ai regardé Hermione et Ron marcher côtes à côtes en dehors de la tour de Gryffondor. Ils devaient se rendre à l'infirmerie pour visiter Harry. C'est la que j'ai eu l'idée du siècle.

- Vous devriez donner cette carte à Harry, ai-je dit rapidement.

Fred et George m'ont fixée. Après quelques secondes de silence gênant, ils ont tout les deux éclaté de rire.

- Tu as toujours été la plus drôle! a caqueté George de son côté.

J'ai mis mes mains sur mes hanches et leur ai lancé un regard, imitant Maman.

- Je suis sérieuse. De un, Harry pourrait aller à Pré-au-Lard et arrêter de bouder…

- Ginny, je pense que c'est ton cœur qui parle pour ta tête…, a interrompu Fred.

- Et de deux…

J'ai hésité, car peu de gens étaient sensés connaître cette information.

- Sirius Black est venu ici parce que… parce qu'il veut la mort d'Harry.

Cela les avait apparemment fait taire.

- Tu en es sûre? a demandé George.

- J'ai entendu Maman et Papa en discuter cet été, ai-je répliqué. Et vous savez que je ne mentirais pas sur ce genre de chose.

Fred et George se sont regardés. Ils ont marmonné quelques mots et se sont tournés vers moi.

- Nous prendrons ta suggestion en profonde considération, a dit Fred.

- Parce que cette petite chose a fait des merveilles pur nous et il ne sera pas facile de s'en séparer, a ajouté George.

- Il reste plusieurs semaines avant le prochain weekend à Pré-au-Lard. Nous prendrons ce temps pour brasser le chaudron, a fini Fred.

George et lui ont mis leurs baguettes sur la carte et ont récité :

- Méfait accompli.

Fred a roulé le parchemin, l'a mis dans sa poche de robe et est sorti de la pièce avec la carte.

J'ai eu un petit sourire timide. Je savais qu'ils prendraient la bonne décision.

J'ai passé beaucoup de temps durant la saison de Noël avec Hermione. Harry et Ron étaient en froid avec elle à cause de sa théorie selon laquelle l'Éclair de feu d'Harry était une arme meurtrière envoyée par Sirius Black. Bien qu'elle ait eu raison sur l'identité de l'expéditeur, le balais était loin d'être meurtrier.

C'est pendant ce temps que j'ai pu traîner avec un membre du Trio d'Or. Quand l'un d'eux était en colère contre un autre, la partie neutre était obligée de diviser son temps entre les amis qui se chamaillait. L'ami qui était laissé seul finissait habituellement plus de temps avec moi. J'ai honte d'admettre que j'espérais secrètement ces disputes. Pas que Colin, Neville, Luna ou Delia étaient de mauvais amis.

C'était aussi durant ces périodes que j'étais le mieux informée. En passant mes après-midi à la bibliothèque avec Hermione, celle-ci me divulguait des informations qu'elle ne partagerait sans doute avec personne d'autre. Elle m'a demandé comment j'avais découvert que Black voulait faire du mal à Harry et je lui ai parlé de la conversation que j'avais surprise entre Maman et Papa.

- Tu écoute aux portes? m'a dit Hermione.

J'ai fait mine d'être blessée par sa remarque.

- Je n'appellerais pas ça de l'écoute aux portes. Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'écoute mieux quand personne ne sait que je suis là.

Je lui ai souri.

- Tu serais surprise de savoir tout ce que je sais.

- Oh vraiment? a dit Hermione. Qu'as-tu appris récemment?

Repensant à une autre conversation du Trio que j'avais entendue, j'ai répondu :

- Je sais que Sirius Black est le parrain d'Harry et je sais qu'il fait quelque chose de terrible pour se retrouver à Azkaban, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé quoi.

Hermione, se sentant un peu perdue sans ses deux meilleurs amis, me laissait entendre toutes les nouvelles de l'heure. Sirius était le gardien du secret… avait trahi les parents d'Harry… avait tué Peter Pettigrew… et je voulais trouver Harry et le serrer dans mes bras de la manière la plus Ginnyèsque possible.

Hermione a eu une autre dispute avec Ron plusieurs semaines plus tard. Son chat avait apparemment mangé le rat de Ron. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Hermione et Ron n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce rat de toute façon. Harry avait fini du côté de Ron sur celle-là et je me suis encore retrouvée dans la bibliothèque à écouter Hermione se plaindre de Ron.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais contrôler ce que Pattenrond chasse, a dit Hermione sèchement. Il a son propre cerveau.

- Ron peut vraiment être idiot parfois, lui ai-je assuré. Il va s'en remettre et vous redeviendrez tous les deux à la normale aussi tôt que possible.

Elle a commencé à tourner furieusement les pages de son livre. Soit elle avait désespérément besoin de trouver quelque chose ou ça la distrayait tout simplement.

- Il me manque, a-t-elle dit, une expression de dégoût sur le visage comme si mots la blessait profondément.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu aimes autant mon frère, ai-je murmuré.

Elle a brusquement refermé le livre dans lequel elle cherchait et m'a lancé un regard qui en disait long sur sa pensée.

- Je… n'aime… pas… le minable… puérile… qui te sert… de frère!

À chaque mot, elle se levait de sa chaise de quelques pouces de plus et elle se dressait maintenant debout devant moi. Tremblante, elle s'est rassise et s'est excusée au moins dix fois.

Je n'avais aucun problème avec sa colère. Ses sentiments ne me mentaient pas et ils ne mentaient à personne. À la manière dont ces deux là se querellaient, ce serait un miracle si l'un d'eux n'aimait pas l'autre. Je n'ai pas plus insisté là-dessus cette année-là, mais ce serait un sujet de conversation majeur dans les années à venir.

Encore une fois, l'atmosphère à Poudlard était paisible. J'avais entendu dire que Lupin avait donné des leçons privées à Harry pour l'aider à combattre les Détraqueurs, donc au moins, ce problème serait diminué.

À la rencontre de Quidditch Griffondor contre Serdaigle, je me suis assise avec Colin et Hermione. Colin prenait sans arrêt des photos et n'arrêtait pas de me rabattre les oreilles à propos de combien il aimait le Quidditch et comment sa mère ne comprenait pas le sport et son père… Honnêtement, j'ai arrêté d'écouter à partir du moment où j'ai vu Harry décoller.

Il a sondé les nuages pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun détraqueurs, ayant l'air plus en confiance qu'avant. Quand il est allé serrer la main de l'Attrapeur de l'autre équipe, j'ai remarqué un tremblement dans sa démarche. Je ne reconnaissais pas se comportement chez lui.

- Hermione, qui est cette fille de Serdaigle? L'Attrapeur? ai-je demandé.

- Cho Chang, a répondu Hermione. Elle est en quatrième année…

- Je ne l'aime pas, l'ai-je coupé.

- Tu ne l'aime pas?

Hermione semblait intriguée. Puis elle a remarqué Harry sur sont balais, qui jetait nerveusement des regards rapides à Cho.

- Oh.

Quand Griffondor a gagné, le sentiment de domination absolue à été coupé court par les hurlements de terreur de Ron. Quand mon frère s'était réveillé, Sirius Black se tenait au-dessus de lui avec un couteau. Que Ron ait été la cible ou qu'il ait simplement été confondu avec Harry, cela ne calmait pas notre frayeur. Hermione et moi étions terrifiées.

Après cette nuit, Black n'a pas revisité le château. Le dernier match de Quidditch nous a tous un peu égayé avec la victoire de Griffondor. J'ai même cru voir Olivier Dubois pleurer. Encore une fois, Poudlard était redevenu calme et paisible. La fin des examens est venue et j'ai très bien réussi toutes les matières. J'espérais que Maman serait fière de moi.

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut. La chambre était silencieuse, mis à part les respirations régulières de Lavande et Parvati. J'ai chassé mes cauchemars, me demandant pourquoi Hermione n'était pas à côté de moi. Elle s'était entraînée elle-même à connaître mon horaire de sommeil et se réveillait quand j'étais de retour dans la Chambre. J'ai regardé vers son lit, mais ses draps n'avaient pas été défaits.

Je me suis assise. La lumière de la pleine lune illuminait la pièce d'une lueur mystérieuse. Je me suis levée, j'ai mis mes pantoufles et j'ai marché jusqu'à la fenêtre. Alors que j'approchais du carreau de verre, j'ai entendu le faible cri d'un loup au loin. J'ai lancé un autre regard au lit d'Hermione avant de retourner mon attention vers le beau rayonnement de la nuit.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était?_

Une étrange silhouette s'est dessinée dans la nuit, ressemblant à un hippogriffe avec deux cavaliers. C'était impossible que je voie une chose si absurde; la créature avait été exécutée seulement une heure plus tôt. La lune ne fournissait pas assez de clarté pour me permettre d'identifier les cavaliers alors qu'ils approchaient de la tour Ouest dans l'ombre et hors de vue. Après plusieurs minutes, la silhouette est revenue, cette fois-ci, un troisième passager, plus grand que les deux autres, avait rejoint le groupe. Ils sont descendus dans l'ombre.

Quelle curieuse scène. J'ai collé mon visage à la vitre, essayant de percer à travers l'ombre et de localiser l'étrange bande de minuit, mais je pouvais apercevoir… _attendez_… L'hippogriffe s'envolait encore, mais sans ces deux passagers cette fois.

J'ai regardé le lit d'Hermione encore une fois; l'horloge indiquait 11 :54 A.M. Il était presque midi et elle n'était pas en sécurité, emmitouflée dans son lit. Devrais-je essayer de la trouver? Ce n'était pas dans le genre d'Hermione de découcher sans raison, donc j'attendrais qu'elle revienne.

Quand je me suis étendue sur le lit, je ne pensais pas m'endormir. Lorsque je me suis réveillée quelques heures plus tard, je me suis assise sur le lit et j'ai sondé la pièce. Le lit qui appartenait à ma plus proche amie était toujours vide et il ne semblait pas avoir été touché de la nuit. La pleine lune était presque couchée.

J'ai sauté du lit et j'ai glissé dans mes tennis. Je ne me souciais pas de l'heure qu'il était ou de m'attirer des problèmes pour être sortie si tôt. Je me suis ruée hors du dortoir, hors de la Salle Commune et j'ai couru dehors aussi vite que possible. Je me suis arrêtée sur les marches du château devant le parc, cherchant des yeux une Hermione qui ne semblait pas là.

C'est à ce moment que je l'ai vu. Une créature noire, poilue et incroyablement grande est sortie de la brume du matin. Ça ressemblait à un loup, mais ca ne pouvait pas être… les loups ne se tiennent pas debout…

…mais les loup-garou, si…

J'ai reculé d'un pas et j'ai dressée ma baguette. J'étais consciente que je me savais aucun sort qui pouvait ne serait-ce que l'affecter. J'ai fait un autre pas en arrière et j'ai monté une marche, gardant le monstre à portée de vue, prête à piquer un sprint s'il me voyait.

J'ai remarqué que la créature boitait et que son épaule saignait. J'ai même cru l'entendre pleurer. Le loup-garou n'apparaissait pas menaçant quand il s'est approché de moi. J'ai pu voir qu'il portait des vêtements usées qui me paraissaient familiers. Il a trébuché en atteignant la première marche.

Alors que la créature levait les yeux vers moi, le dernier rayon de lune visible a disparu derrière l'horizon. Le retour du monstre à la forme humaine a commencé à ses pieds, remontant vers sa tête. La fourrure semblait être aspirée dans sa peau. J'ai entendu les os craquer et se reformer. Ses griffes ont tremblé et sont redevenues des mains. Les yeux de loup ont pénétré les miens et au dernier moment, j'ai vu l'homme derrière la bête.

- Professeur Lupin? me suis-je exclamée.

J'ai rangé ma baguette dans ma robe et j'ai couru vers mon professeur. Mon professeur? Mon professeur était un loup-garou? Je me demandais si Dumbledore la savait.

- Est-ce que ça va? Que vous est-il arrivé?

- Black…, a-t-il marmonné.

- Sirius Black vous a fait ça?

J'avais presque crié. J'ai fouillé dans ma poche et j'en ai sorti un gros morceau de tissu. Je l'ai appliqué sur l'épaule de Lupin et je l'ai attaché sous son bras. J'ai appuyé sur la blessure.

Lupin a gémi.

- … pas sa faute. Je… me suis transformé… et il essayait de protéger Harry… et…

- Il essayait de protéger…? ai-je questionné, confuse.

Peut-être que Lupin avait perdu la tête après se l'être cogné très fort quelque part.

- Pourquoi Black voudrais-t-il protéger Harry?

Il a secoué la tête.

- Nous avions tort, a-t-il dit, essayant de se lever.

Je l'ai aidé à se mettre sur ses pieds pendant qu'il continuait :

- Il était innocent… il essayait d'avoir Pettigrew…

Peut-être que Lupin n'était pas au courant que Peter Pettigrew était décédé depuis longtemps.

- Allons voir Madame Pomfresh. Elle va guérir votre épaule.

Supportant le poids de Lupin, je l'ai aidé à se rendre jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin, j'ai demandé à avoir la version complètement confuse des événements de la nuit précédente. Croûtard alias Pettigrew… Black l'animagus… Harry, Ron et Hermione… Rogue… Peter était le gardien du secret… Peter avait trahi Lily et James… Peter avait causé l'emprisonnement de Sirius Black… Je devrais demander l'histoire complète à Hermione plus tard…

Dans l'infirmerie, nous avons à peine eu le temps de remarquer les trois lits occupés au fond. Madame Pomfresh soignait Lupin qui avait retrouvé son sang-froid. Il a ignoré sa constante insistance pour qu'il reste à l'infirmerie et s'est tourné pour partir. Pomfresh s'est excusée et Lupin s'est retourné vers moi.

- Merci Ginny. La plupart des étudiants de ton âge se seraient enfuis en me voyant dans cet état et je doute fortement que plusieurs m'auraient offert leur aide.

Lupin m'a souri chaudement.

- Tu es une brave petite sorcière et ça va me manquer de t'enseigner.

- Vous ne reviendrez pas l'an prochain? ai-je demandé avec de la déception dans le regard.

Il a secoué la tête.

- C'est un miracle que personne n'est encore découvert mon petit problème de fourrure, a dit Lupin.

Il souriait maintenant.

- Severus a été assez gentil pour ne pas partager mes secrets. Je dois dire qu'après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, il se sentira peut-être moins enclin à les garder pour lui.

J'ai senti la colère monter en moi. Ce n'était pas juste. Lupin était un homme bon et un excellant professeur.

- Mais si ce que vous dites sur Sirius est vrai, alors vous faisiez ce qui était juste.

- Le Ministère ne croiras pas la seule parole d'un loup-garou et de trois sorciers mineurs, a répliqué Lupin.

Il se tenait droit, secouant la tête.

- J'ai besoin que tu gardes ce que tu à entendu ce soir pour toi. Nous venons juste d'apporter de l'aide à un criminel recherché. Personne ne verra cela d'un très bon œil.

Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire à personne.

- J'ai besoin de me reposer et _tu_ ne devrais pas être debout si tard, a fit Lupin.

Il a placé une main sur mon épaule et m'a conduite à la porte.

- Retourne à ton dortoir et va te reposer avant le petit déjeuner, a-t-il ajouté. Je vais commencer à faire mes valises.

- Voulez-vous un peu d'aide? ai-je demandé, mais il a décliné l'offre.

Je lui ai fait mes adieux et nous nous sommes séparés. J'ai marché jusqu'à la tour de Griffondor. J'essayais de comprendre les événements. Lupin était un Loup-garou. Sirius Black était innocent. Croûtard était un Mangemort.

- Déjà debout, Miss Weasley?

Je me suis retournée et j'ai vu le Professeur Dumbledore sortir de l'ombre.

_Super_, ai-je pensé. _Maintenant je vais avoir des problèmes_.

- Bonjour, Professeur.

- Tu m'excuseras de ne pas t'avoir beaucoup parlé cette année, a déclaré Dumbledore. Je suis sûr que tu sais que j'ai été très occupé.

- Oui, Professeur. Je comprends.

- est-ce que notre arrangement de sommeil avec Miss Granger t'a été bénéfique?

Le Directeur venait juste de me prendre en train d'errer dans les couloirs aux aurores et il discutait maintenant de mon dortoir? En acquiesçant, j'ai dit :

- Hermione à été d'une grande aide pour moi.

- exactement comme je pensais qu'elle le serait, a dit Dumbledore. J'ai toujours dit que des amis faisaient de bien meilleurs compagnons qu'un journal.

J'ai ri.

- Spécialement quand ledit journal détient les mémoires de Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore a eu un petit rire et quelque chose qui m'avait ennuyée m'est soudainement revenu en tête.

- Professeur, comment a-t-il été capable de faire cela?

- J'ai mes doutes, a répliqué Dumbledore. Mais avant d'avoir assez de preuves, je ne peux rien dévoiler.

- Me direz-vous de quoi il s'agit quand vous en serez sûr? ai-je demandé, pleine d'espoir.

- Je ne désire pas faire de promesses que je pourrais éventuellement briser, a-t-il dit simplement. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, Ginny, je dois me rendre quelque part. Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas idée de l'heure qu'il est, sinon tu serais en ce moment même bien emmitouflée dans tes couvertures.

- Merci, Professeur.

- C'est une heure dangereuse pour se promener dans les corridors, a dit Dumbledore. En fait, juste la nuit dernière, nous avons attrapé un intrus et il s'est échappé sous l'œil vigilant du Ministre.

- Black s'est enfui? ai-je demandé avec excitation.

Je me suis arrêtée, me souvenant de la promesse que j'avais faite à Lupin. J'ai couverte ma lourde erreur.

- Je veux dire… que voulez-vous dire?

Il m'a regardé curieusement et a continué :

- Quelle coïncidence, tu n'es pas la seule étudiante à se trouver loin d'un lit bien chaud, a-t-il dit. En fait, je me rendais à l'infirmerie pour leur rendre visite.

Les trois lits occupés dans l'infirmerie sont apparus dans ma mémoire et le casse-tête s'est fait tout seul. Le Trio avait été blessé. Les seuls souvenirs de Lupin de cette nuit-là étaient la fuite de Peter. N'était-il pas revenu pour les tuer, le blessant durant la tentative?

Avant même de m'en rendre compte, je disais, je criais :

- Est-ce que Peter leur a fait du mal?

Dumbledore n'a rien dit. Il a levé les sourcils de manière très interrogative. Je n'étais pas sûre de s'il allait ignorer ma remarque ou s'il allait me questionner un peu plus.

- Non, a-t-il dit. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature d'être brave. Je pense que Pettigrew s'est échappé et ne reviendra pas.

Il se tourna pour partir, mais s'arrêta.

- Je te fais confiance pour garder ce que tu as entendu pour toi. Tu sais peut-être la vérité à propos de Sirius Black, mais je crains que le Ministère ne soit pas aussi compréhensif.

- C'est ce que le Professeur Lupin m'a dit, ai-je répliqué et Dumbledore a acquiescé. Je vous le promets, Monsieur.

- Je n'en ai aucun doute, dit Dumbledore.

Avant de partir, il m'a fait signe d'adieu de la main.

- Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'impressionner avec tes connaissances, ma chère.

Et sans un autre mot, le Directeur a continué son chemin.

Quand je suis entrée dans la salle Commune, j'ai remarqué quelqu'un d'assis sur le fauteuil. Lorsque je me suis approchée, la figure a regardé vers le haut et m'a remarqué. C'était Colin.

- Tu t'es levée très tôt, a-t-il dit d'une petite voix. Il tenait la plume de sarimanoque comme si elle rajoutait un peu d'or dans le soleil levant.

- Colin? ai-je dit, m'asseyant à côté de lui. Pourquoi es- tu debout de si bon matin? Tu devrais dormir.

Colin a haussé les épaules. L'appareil photo qu'il traînait toujours sur lui n'était pas présent cette fois-ci. J'ai étudié son visage et j'ai réalisé à quel point il était petit. Il a passé sa main dans ses cheveux châtains.

- Tu es debout, toi aussi, a-t-il dit quand je me suis assise à côté de lui. En plus, j'aime ta compagnie.

Fronçant les sourcils, j'ai regardé Colin. Il semblait embarrassé comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il en avait déjà trop dit. Je me demandais ce qu'il aurait pensé de moi si je lui avais dit que c'était moi qui l'avait attaqué l'année passée, que c'était moi qui avait laissé le basilique le pétrifier à travers l'objectif de son appareil. Je me demandais…

Mais j'ai soudain arrêté de me demander. Colin était en train de m'embrasser. Ce n'était pas le plus long des baisers, mais il n'était pas non plus très court. J'étais confuse et ahurie, mais un sentiment de chaleur est passé à travers mon corps. Quand Colin a arrêté de m'embrasser, il m'a regardé, rougissant.

- Je suis désolé, Ginny.

- Ça va, Colin, ai-je dit doucement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

Plusieurs pensées parcouraient mon esprit. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, mais je ne voulais certainement pas blesser ses sentiments. J'avais toujours aimé Harry et j'avais toujours imaginé que mon premier baiser serait avec lui.

- J'ai été amoureux de toi durant toute l'année, a commencé Colin.

Il tripotait la plume dans ses mains.

- Mais j'ai vu comment tu agissais dès qu'Harry était dans les parages…

_À mon tour de rougir._

- … et je veux dire, je ne te blâme pas, car Harry est le meilleur… mais j'ai pensé que peut-être ce matin, j'aurais pu… ou j'ai pensé que tu aurais pu…

Sa main libre tapotait le côté de sa jambe.

- J'ai pensé que j'avais peut-être le droit de t'embrasser…

Il m'a tendu la plume m'a souri.

- …et avec un peu de chance…

Il a lâché la plume devant moi et est reparti vers les dortoirs des garçons.

La plume flottait indifféremment, descendant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle me se pose sur mes genoux. L'or de la plume n'était plus présent. Et j'ai réalisé ce qu'était la chaleur qui était passée à travers moi. C'était la chance du sarimanoque sortant de mon corps et donnant à Colin le courage de faire ce qu'il avait eu peur de faire durant tout le semestre.

Je suis restée assise quelques minutes, tournant la plume entre mes mains et repensant aux derniers dix mois. J'étais fière de moi. J'étais capable d'agir comme un être humain normal devant Harry, j'avais obtenu le respect et l'amitié d'Hermione et je m'étais faite des amis. J'avais certainement fait mieux que l'an dernier.

Alors que la matinée vieillissait, j'ai touché mes lèvres avec ma main libre à l'endroit où les lèvres de Colin m'avaient touchée. Non, je n'étais toujours pas amoureuse de Colin. Mais il m'avait donné mon premier baiser… et pour cela, il méritait au moins un petit sourire sur mon visage.

Je ne me pouvais d'attendre qu'Hermione revienne pour que je puisse tout lui raconter.

…

_Des reviews, SVP. Et merci a tous ceux qui en ont déjà laissé. Je vous aime tous._


	6. une petite sorcière intelligente

Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues. J'ai dû changer quelques lignes car le jeu de mot Pigwidgeon pour le nom de Coqcigrue ne fonctionnait pas en français, donc j'ai laissé tomber un bout.

**Chapitre 5 : Une petite sorcière intelligente**

Tu as encore gagné! ai-je dit à Ron d'un air morose. Il avait pris mon roi avec son fou. Je me suis levée de la table de la cuisine. Mon frère ne me battait peut-être pas quand il s'agissait de voler ou de prouesse de magie pure, mais aux échecs, c'était Ron le plus fort.

- Revanche? a-t-il demandé avec un sourire narquois, visiblement fier de lui.

- Je n'aime pas perdre contre toi, ai-je grogné.

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était un mauvaise chose, a répliqué Ron. Allez, Ginny. J'aimerais pratiquer ma dance de la victoire une dernière fois.

Je lui ai lancé une expression qui en disait long et j'ai changé de sujet.

Quand est-ce qu'Harry et Hermione arrivent?

Je savais qu'en mentionnant ses deux amis les plus proches, j'attirerais son attention.

- Hermione arrive un jour avant Harry, a-t-il dit d'un air radieux. Et Papa va chercher Harry le jour avant le départ pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Mes yeux ont étincelé. J'attendais l'arrivée d'Harry depuis le début de l'été. Le baiser de Colin m'avait en quelque sorte inspiré un nouveau genre de courage. Si ce garçon pouvait détourner ses yeux assez longtemps d'Harry pour remarquer une simple fille comme moi, alors pourquoi pas Harry? Peut-être même que je pourrais parler librement devant lui cette année.

- Comment penses-tu que le match va se terminer? ai-je demandé.

Ron a sursauté.

- La Bulgarie a Krum. Je ne peux pas voir comment ils perdraient.

- Mais Charlie a un point, ai-je riposté. Krum n'est qu'un joueur. Toute l'équipe d'Irlande est géniale.

Avant que Ron et moi puissions continuer notre conversation, Maman est entrée dans la chambre avec une cage et un hibou à l'air excentrique que Ron avait ramené à la maison avec lui, mais n'avait pas tellement cru son histoire qu'il ne l'avait que trouvé. Il était de la taille d'un poing et c'était la chose la plus adorable que j'avais vue depuis longtemps.

- J'ai trouvé cette cage à hibou dans le grenier, a commencé Maman.

Je reconnaissais cette cage. Elle avait appartenu à Charlie, si je me souvenais bien.

- Je pense que ton hibou a assez de place pour étendre ses ailes là-dedans.

- Bien sûr qu'il a assez de place, s'est moqué Ron. Il est aussi gros qu'un pigeon.

- Tais-toi, Ron. Il est adorable, ai-je défendu le hibou.

J'ai ouvert la cage et le petit animal a commencé à voler à travers la cuisine, se cognant contre les bols et les assiettes et créant beaucoup de désordre.

- On ne peut pas continuer de l'appeler _ton hibou_, Ron, a dit Maman.

Ron ne lui avait pas encore réussi à trouver un nom pour l'oiseau. J'ai même secrètement pensé qu'il attendait de le voir se transformer en homme comme avec Croûtard.

J'ai voulu un peu agacer Ron en trouvant des noms compliqués, sans aucun sens qu'il détesterait sûrement. Après une dizaine d'appellations bizarres, j'ai sorti :

- Coqcigrue!

Ron m'a regardée avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux et, soudain, il a compris.

- Non, Ginny. Je ne l'appellerai pas…

- Coqcigrue! Viens ici, mon garçon! ai-je appelé l'oiseau.

Ses grands yeux m'ont observée, étudiant le nom. Il a donné un coup de bec de confirmation et d'acceptation. Déployant ses ailes, il a volé jusqu'à ma main tendue.

- J'adore ce nom!

- _Je_ ne l'aime pas, a grogné Ron.

Maman, qui était occupée à tout ranger, était de mon côté.

On n'y peut rien, a-t-elle dit. Quand un hibou accepte un nom, c'est presque impossible de le changer.

- Hercules! a appelé Ron avec frustration. Apollon! Lancelot!

Aucun des noms n'affectait l'oiseau. L'air renfrogné, il grommela :

- Coqcigrue.

Le hibou a immédiatement voleté avec excitation vers Ron et lui a mordu l'oreille.

- Je n'ai même pas eu le loisir de nommer mon propre hibou.

- Je trouve que c'est mignon comme nom, ai-je répondu avec sérieux.

Ron a essayé de changer de sujet. Il a reniflé bruyamment et a demandé :

- Qu'est-ce que tu cuisine, Maman?

Maman a appelé Coqcigrue et l'a placé notre nouveau délivreur de courrier dans sa cage. Elle a regardé Ron et a dit :

- Je fais un gâteau pour les Lovegood. Je leur ai promis un la prochaine fois que j'en ferais. J'ai fini dans quelques minutes.

Elle a agité sa baguette et un magnifique gâteau décoré est apparu sur la table.

- À la famille de Loufoca? a marmonné Ron.

Je l'ai frappé derrière la tête.

- Elle s'appelle Luna, ai-je sifflé. Et c'est une fille très sympathique. Elle est juste…

- Bizarre?

- Différente, ai-je répliqué en le regardant avec des poignards dans les yeux. Elle m'a beaucoup aidée l'an dernier.

Une petite secousse dans la maison a interrompu notre conversation et j'ai senti de la poussière me tomber dans les cheveux.

- Fred! George! a hurlé Maman.

Je les ai entendu s'excusé en haut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent là-haut?

J'ai enlevé la poussière de mes cheveux et j'ai décidé de rendre visite aux jumeaux.

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais voir.

J'ai laissé Coqcigrue, qui battait frénétiquement des ailes. Escaladant les escaliers et arrivant à leur porte, j'ai frappé.

- Qui est là? a dit Fred.

- Votre mère! ai-je crié en parfaite imitation de Molly Weasley. Ouvrez tout de suite cette porte!

La porte s'est ouverte et je suis entrée. La pièce était fumante et les visages de Fred et George étaient un peu terreux.

- Salut les garçons. Un sortilège a mal tourné?

George a souri, enlevant la poussière de ses sourcils.

- Un sortilège a bien tourné, plutôt.

- Ça sonnait comme une catastrophe! ai-je dit. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez là-haut?

Fred s'est levé en sursaut en a refermé la porte.

- Tu as été assez gentille pour garder nos petits secrets…

Et vous allez récompenser ma gentillesse? ai-je demandé.

George s'est levé lui aussi.

- Tu t'en es montrée digne.

Il est allé jusqu'à son garde-robe et a ouvert les portes. Il a fouillé les papiers et en a attrapé un.

- Ça…

George ne pouvait cacher son excitation alors qu'il me tendait le papier.

- …c'est ce que nous faisons.

J'ai pris la feuille.

- Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux? ai-je lu.

J'ai parcouru le papier. C'était un formulaire de commande.

- Est-ce que ça signifie…?

- Nous ouvrons notre petite affaire, a chan tonné Fred.

Il m'a expliqué qu'ils avaient travaillé sur leurs produits pendant plus d'un an maintenant, perfectionnant leurs douceurs piégées et leurs fausses baguettes. Ils avaient secrètement fait de la publicité à la fin du dernier semestre et plusieurs étudiants s'était montrés très enthousiasmes à l'idée. Ils opérait leurs commandes par hibou.

- Impressionnant, ai-je dit.

Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point leur chaos allait rapporter.

George s'est incliné vers moi et a ri tout bas.

- Aussitôt que nous aurons assez d'argent, nous allons créer des trucs très forts et ouvrir nos propres locaux.

- Ne laissez pas Maman entendre que vous avez dit ça, ai-je dit.

Elle avait toujours rêvé que ses fils et moi trouvions un travail bien payé au Ministère.

- Nous n'oserions pas lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle si tôt, a déclaré Fred.

Je lui ai redonné la feuille. Puis, pointant maintenant la fumée diminuante, j'ai demandé :

- Ça, chère sœur…

George a levé sa main. Entre son pouce et son index se trouvait un petit bonbon bleu.

- … c'était le doux son du succès.

- C'est une praline, ai-je répliqué avec scepticisme alors qu'il la posait entre mes mains.

- Pas juste une praline, a dit Fred. C'est le produit final…

- Ou au moins nous l'espérons, a continué George.

- de la première ligne de bonbons qui garanti de te faire rire aux éclats, a fini Fred.

J'ai roulé le bonbon entre mes paumes.

- Comment l'appelez-vous?

- Pralines Longue Langue, a dit Fred. Nous avons testé tous nos produits nous-mêmes, mais nous voudrions nous assurer qu'ils fonctionnent aussi bien sur les autres.

- Donc nous devons trouver un candidat volontaire.

Les yeux de George se sont tournés vers moi.

- Est-tu libre?

J'ai secoué la tête rapidement. J'avais eu mon compte d'objets étranges. Pas que je pensais que le bonbon pouvais me posséder, mais j'avais appris à faire plus attention.

- Vous pouvez toujours rêver, ai-je déclaré.

- Nous n'aurions pas osé de toute façon, a dit Fred. Ce ne serait pas très futé de faire des tests juste sous le nez de Maman. Ce dont nous avons vraiment besoin est de trouver un parfait idiot qui ne s'y attendra absolument pas…

- Drago Malfoy par exemple, a suggéré George.

- Ou Marcus Flint, a répliqué Fred.

Alors qu'ils continuaient d'énumérer des noms, le parfait candidat m'est tout de suite venu à l'esprit. C'était un petit couillon égoïste qui traitait Harry comme un virus. _Dudley Dursley_, me suis dit. Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré ce porc, mais Ron m'avait renseigné. Dudley était le choix parfait.

- Pourquoi pas Dudley Dursley? ai-je proposé.

- L'abominable petit cousin d'Harry? a questionné Fred.

- D'après ce que j'en sais, petit n'est pas le mot, a plaisanté George.

Fred m'a repris le bonbon.

- Nous allons avec Papa récupérer Harry…

- … Nous ne pouvons pas lui donner en mains propres, bien sûr…

- … mais nous n'avons aucun contrôle sur ce qui tombe accidentellement de notre poche.

Fred et George commencèrent à bavarder entre eux et je me souriais à l'intérieur. Je savais qu'Harry pourrait être amusé par la malchance de Dudley et que les jumeaux ne rateraient pas l'opportunité d'accomplir un acte aussi sournois.

La quantité de magie et de compétences nécessaires à la création de leurs bonbons m'étonnait beaucoup. Cela requérait de l'habilité et de la patience dont j'ignorais complètement qu'ils étaient pourvus. Après qu'ils aient finalement ouvert leur magasin de farces et attrapes deux ans plus tard, Maman dirait si seulement ils avaient placé leur talent dans quelque chose d'utile, ils auraient fait bien mieux qu'une boutique de blagues.

Je les ai supportés. Peut-être que c'était le fait qu'ils avaient assez confiance en moi pour me dire leurs petits secrets. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'ils me respectaient assez pour écouter et considérer mes suggestions. Bien sûr, Maman est maintenant très fière des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux et elle jurerait à qui veut l'entendre que ce fût toujours le cas.

Le jour suivant, pendant que les jumeaux dégnomaient le jardin, Maman a été prise d'une forte envie de nettoyer et elle est entrée dans leur chambre. Ils ne l'avait pas vue venir, celle-là.

J'étais assise tranquillement dans la cuisine, profitant d'un casse-croûte, quand Maman a dévalé les escaliers comme une tornade et a jeté une pile de papier sur la table. Je me suis presque étouffée avec ma tasse de chocolat quand j'ai aperçu les commandes.

- Est-ce que tu étais au courant de tout cela, Ginny? m'a demandé Maman et j'ai considéré se mentir.

Heureusement, les jumeaux m'ont sauvée.

- Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que nous l'aurions dit à notre chère sœur? a demandé Fred.

Lui et George se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. George tenait toujours un gnome dans sa main. Le petit bonhomme se tortillait entre ses doigts.

- Personne d'autre ne sait.

- Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, a lu Maman en haut du bon de commande. Boîtes à Flemmes… Fondants Fiévreux… Nougats Néansang… Voulez-vous bien me dire ce que vous comptiez faire de tous ces bons de commande?

- Nous avons été très occupés…, a dit Fred. Inventer…

- Inventer? a crié Maman d'une voix aigüe. Donc vous aviez le temps de jouer aux inventeur, mais pas celui de prendre vos BUSEs au sérieux?

- Nous les avons prises au sérieux, a répliqué George.

- Mais le professeur McGonagall ne savait pas combien de BUSEs il nous fallait pour ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes, a ajouté Fred et j'ai réprimé un éclat de rire. Alors nous avons dû deviner.

- UNE BOUTIQUE DE FARCES ET ATTRAPES? a crié Maman. Je pensais que nous étions d'accord que vous alliez travailler au ministère avec votre père?

- Techniquement, nous n'avons jamais été d'accord, lui a rappelé Fred.

- Nous avons simplement dit que nous allions considérer cette George.

- Et nous l'avons considéré…

- Et nous avons décidé préférerions faire rire les gens…

Maman a pointé sa baguette vers la pile de bons de commande.

- _Incendio_, a-t-elle crié.

Le papier a été rongé par les flammes sous les regards horrifiés des jumeaux. elle a attendu jusqu'à ce que le dernière petit bout de parchemin soit réduit en cendre et elle les a regardés.

- À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous ne ferez plus vos petites affaires.

Elle a quitté la pièce.

Je me suis assise, regardant les cendres reposant sur la table. J'ai tourné les yeux vers les jumeaux et j'ai essayé de mon mieux de leur exprimer mes condoléances pour avoir crevé leurs rêves, mais ils souriaient. Ils souriaient _vraiment_.

- Ça nous a, en quelque sorte, donné une toute nouvelle détermination, a dit Fred, répondant aux questions dans mes yeux.

- Comme si nous nous devons de lui prouver qu'elle a tort, a affirmé George.

- Merci de ne pas m'avoir dénoncé, leur ai-je dit.

- Nous savons que tu aurais fait la même chose pour nous, a dit Fred.

Lui et George n'ont plus rien dit pendant qu'ils montaient dans leur chambre.

Les choses ont été tendues à la maison pendant quelques jours. Papa, qui était secrètement impressionné par le talent des jumeaux, était forcé d'agir comme s'il était en colère. Il les menaçait de rapporter à notre mère toutes leurs petites fourberies.

Quand Hermione est arrivée, la tension dans la maison a considérablement baissé. Je l'ai aidée à transporter ses affaires jusqu'à ma chambre et nous nous sommes assises pour bavarder.

- Comment s'est passé ton été? ai-je demandé.

- Beaucoup trop calme, a admit Hermione.

Elle m'a expliqué à quel point c'était extrêmement difficile de vivre dans le monde des Moldus et de ne pas pouvoir utiliser ou voir de la magie chaque jour.

- Si je devais être expulsée, je ne sais pas comment je ferais pour retourner vivre là-bas.

- Toi? Être expulsée?

J'ai roulé les yeux.

- Avec les notes que tu as, ils devraient te supplier de rester.

Hermione a affiché un large sourire.

- Il n'y aurait plus personne pour surveiller sur Harry et Ron.

- Tu crois vraiment que je les laisserais se perdre dans les problèmes tout seuls?

- Douteux.

- Je devrais peut-être y penser à deux fois avant d'accepter de surveiller mon frère, ai souri. Mais Harry…,

D'une manière ou d'une autre, mes conversations avec Hermione finissaient toujours par en venir au même garçon. J'ai été capable de m'arrêter avant d'aller encore plus loin.

- Je sais, a dit Hermione. Est-ce que tu as été en contact avec quelqu'un durant l'été?

Par quelqu'un, elle ne voulait pas dire Luna ou Delia ou Neville. Elle voulait dire Colin.

- Hermione, ai-je commencé. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne ressentirais jamais rien pour Colin.

Hermione a haussé les épaules.

- Tu as dit que tu avais aimé la baiser.

J'ai dit que ça m'était égal, l'ai-je corrige. En plus, je crois que la chance du sarimanoque m'a empêché d'haïr ça.

Hermione a répliqué :

- Je pense juste que ce serait adorable.

- Tu veux que j'abandonne Harry alors? l'ai-je questionnée.

Avait-elle parlé à Harry durant l'été? lui avait-il exprimé son total dégoût de moi et comment il ne pourrait jamais, même en rêve, m'aimer?

- Bien sûr que non, a déclaré Hermione. Je pense seulement que tu devrais peut-être sortir avec d'autres garçons. Ça ne te ferait aucun mal de regarder les autres légumes du jardin.

- Peut-être que tu devrais suivre ton propre conseil, ai-je grommelé un peu trop fort.

Je me suis tendue; prête pour quand la Hermione grincheuse saute de sa chaise et clame à n'en pas douter que je n'avais aucune idée de se que j'affirmais et que Ron n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête à part relire _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ pour la septième fois d'affilée.

Elle n'en a rien fait. Ses joues ont rougi et ses mains ont effectué nerveusement de petits mouvements saccadés. Finalement, elle a dit :

- Tu as raison. Je devrais suivre mon propre conseil.

Ma bouche était grande ouverte.

- Tu as un faible pour Ron?

Je n'aurais jamais cru connaître le jour où Hermione l'admettrais.

- je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, a dit Hermione, dépassée. Je veux dire, je ne pensais pas que je savais, mais là tu m'as dit cela au dernier semestre et j'ai commencé à réfléchir sur certaines choses. Je réfléchi à mon agacement par rapport au fait que Ron ne sait même pas que je suis une fille et combien nous nous disputons et à quel point il me manquait quand nous ne nous parlions plus. C'est là que j'ai réalisé que Harry me manquait aussi, donc je ne pouvais pas être amoureuse de Ron si Harry me manquait, mais je n'aime pas Harry et je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour Harry…

Je me massais les tempes pendant qu'elle continuait de parler.

- Stop, ai-je commandé et elle a brutalement cessé de parler, au courant qu'elle jacassait trop.

- je ne crois pas avoir compris ce que tu viens juste de dire.

Elle a pris une profonde respiration.

- En d'autres mots, j'essais encore de savoir ce que je ressens. Je crois que cette année, je vais me pencher sur le problème.

- Te pencher sur le problème? ai-je répété. Tu dis ça comme si c'était un devoir.

Hermione a haussé les épaules.

- En fait, c'est un peu comme ça que je vois ça.

J'ai ri et elle a affiché un petit sourire timide.

- Tu mets un affreux lot de pensées là-dedans.

- Nous ne pouvons pas tous être aussi sûrs de nos sentiments comme la grande Ginny Weasley.

- Je suis super, n'est-ce pas?

Je lui ai donné un petit regard timide et elle a roulé les yeux.

_Ron et Hermione_, ai-je pensé. J'aimais bien comment ça sonnait. Et s'il y avait une personne au monde que je voulais comme sœur, ce serait elle. Elle était intelligente, organisée et logique, le complet opposé de mon frère. Ron était brillant, mais il devait être poussé pour le montrer. Organisé et logique? Définitivement pas. C'est pourquoi il avait besoin d'Hermione. C'est une honte que ça leur ait pris presque quatre ans pour finalement savoir exactement ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Harry est arrivé le jour suivant. Hermione et moi sommes descendues sur Papa essayant de couvrir la blague des jumeaux sur Dudley Dursley. J'ai croisé le regard de Harry. Il souriait. Il devait avoir aimé l'idée de son idiot de cousin souffrant d'une langue de 100 livres. Mes joues sont devenues toutes chaudes pendant que j'admirais son sourire. sa m'as rendu un peu fière de savoir que c'était _mon_ idée qui avait mis un tel sourire sur son visage.

Mon admiration a été coupée court quand Hermione nous a rassemblés et a quitté les jumeaux et mes parents pour discuter de la situation. Harry nous a posé tout plein de questions sur l'entreprise des jumeaux et Coqcigrue et Percy. Ron et moi l'avons informé de tout ce qu'il avait manqué. J'étais vraiment très fière de moi parce que c'était la première fois que je parlais autant devant Harry.

Assis sur son lit, Ron a commencé à dire «As-tu entendu parler de…» avant qu'Hermione ne le fasse taire d'un regard. Il a détourné les yeux.

J'ai fixé Ron avec curiosité, attendant qu'il finisse sa phrase. Il était évident pour moi qu'il allait demander des nouvelles de Sirius. Tout le monde était au courant qu'il s'était miraculeusement échappé de la tour, mais personne ne savait comment. Je suspectais le Trio d'Or et un certain hippogriffe d'avoir peut-être aidé, mais je n'en étais pas totalement sûre. Je n'en avais pas encore parlé avec Hermione.

- Je crois qu'ils ont arrêté d'argumenter, a dit Hermione, essayant de changer de sujet. Et si nous allions en bas pour aider ta mère avec le dîner?

En les suivant dans les escaliers, je rayonnais. Jamais avant je ne m'étais senti comme un membre du groupe. Ron et les autres étaient tellement habitués à ma présence maintenant qu'ils sentaient qu'ils pouvaient parler librement. Ils devaient se rappeler constamment qu'il y avait des choses qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je sache ou que je fasse partie. Si seulement ils m'incluaient dans leurs conversations maintenant que je sentais que je faisais partie du groupe.

Quand Hermione et moi marchions dans le jardin, je me suis tournée vers elle et j'ai souri.

- Alors tu es au courant pour Sirius, je suppose? a demandé Hermione.

- Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, ai-je répliqué.

Je lui ai rapidement raconté comment j'avais aidé le professeur Lupin le semestre dernier et comment il avait divagué sur les événements de la nuit qui avait précédé.

- Bien sûr, nous savons tous que Sirius s'est échappé. Aucune idée de comment c'est arrivé, Hermione?

Elle a refusé de répondre.

- J'ai quelques suspicions. Il se trouve que j'ai entrevu un hippogriffe descendre d'une tour avec trois cavaliers inconnus. Peut-être que tu connais leur identité?

Hermione a secoué la tête.

- Ginny, je ne peux pas…

Je l'ai tout de suite arrêtée.

- Ça va. Le Ministère n'est pas très enclin à pardonner ceux qui ont apporté de l'aide à des criminels recherchés. Moins j'en sais, mieux c'est.

- Si tu dis à Harry ce que tu sais, peut-être…

- Harry me dira seulement ce qu'il veut bien me dire, ai-je répliqué.

Hermione a acquiescé. Ses yeux bruns m'ont lancé un regard admirateur.

- Tu es plus comme lui que tu ne le penses.

J'allais répondre, mais j'ai entendu mes plus vieux frères rire dans le jardin

- Prépares-toi au combat, lâche! a lancé Bill solennellement.

Il avait donné cette réplique d'une manière complètement humoristique.

- Lâche, tu me nomme? a crié Charlie. C'est qui celui qui passe tout son temps à s'occuper de dragon, mon frère?

Il a fouetté l'air de sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent? a questionné Hermione, sa voix remplie de peur.

Elle est restée près de la clôture du jardin et a refusé de s'approcher avec moi.

J'ai roulé les yeux.

- Être Bill et Charlie.

Ces deux là ne manquaient jamais une opportunité de prouver qu'ils étaient meilleurs que l'autre à quelque chose. Maman m'avait raconté une anecdote de quand ils étaient plus jeune, toujours en train de se battre pour une place sur ses genoux. Si l'un d'eux abandonnait et allait trouver les genoux de Papa, l'autre le suivait et se battait pour s'y assoir. Malgré leur attitude compétitive, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

Bill a dégainé se baguette.

- Au moins, tu peux attacher un dragon. Tu n'as jamais tenté de négocier avec un gobelin?

Il a pointé de sa baguette l'une des tables sur la pelouse et l'a soulevée du sol.

- Choisis ton arme, Charles!

Charlie a brandi sa baguette vers une autre table qui occupait la pelouse et elle s'est élevée dans les airs.

- Ne n'appelle pas Charles, William! s'est-il moqué.

Les deux tables se sont heurtées et ça a fait un gros Bang. J'ai ri aux éclats. C'était bien d'avoir toute la famille à la maison pour une fois.

Fred et George les ont encouragés.

- Un gallion sur Bill, a chuchoté Fred à l'oreille de George.

- C'est Charlie qui va la remporter celle-là, a répliqué George. Je tiens le pari.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que Harry et Ron nous avaient rejoins jusqu'à ce que Percy joue les rabat-joie. Quand tout est revenu à la normale et que les tables ont été remises en place, nous avons apprécié un bon dîner en famille.

Nous avons écouté Percy discourir à propos de Mr. Croupton et alors, il a mentionné ce «projet top-secret» sur lequel le Ministère travaillait encore. Jusqu'à maintenant, aucun de nous n'avait demandé à Percy de quoi il parlait au juste. Ça me dérangeait que tant de gens dans la maison le savent alors que je n'étais pas du tout informée. Maintenant que Bill et Charlie étaient à la maison, je devrais les questionner. Peut-être qu'ils m'en parleraient.

Après le dîner, j'ai attendu que Charlie soit seul. Il était dehors à notre anneau de Quidditch, volant gracieusement sur son balai. Alors que je le regardais voler, il était facile de dire pourquoi il avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor et comment il avait mené sa maison à tant de victoires et de trophées de championnat.

Marchant sur le terrain, je lui ai souri pendant qu'il s'approchait pour s'arrêter juste devant moi.

- Tu aimerais faire un tour de balai, Ginny?

Il a indiqué du doigt le cabanon où étaient rangés les balais.

- J'étais sûr que tu viendrais me trouver ici ce soir.

J'ai souri.

- Je ne peux pas résister à une offre de voler avec mon frère préféré.

- Je paris que c'est ce que tu dis à tous tes frères.

- Ouais, ai-je admis. Et vous me croyez tous à chaque fois.

Il a mis sa baguette entre les doigts.

- Essaie le sortilège d'Attraction, a-t-il suggéré.

Nous n'étions pas supposés apprendre ce sort avant la quatrième année et j'allais faire remarquer à Charlie que je ne l'avais jamais essayé auparavant, mais il m'a adressé un sourire qui disait ouvertement «tu peux le faire». Je savais ce qu'il était en train de penser, mais une fois encore, il avait toujours plus de foi en moi que je n'en avais en moi-même. J'ai pointé la baguette en direction de l'établie et j'ai crié avec force :

- _Accio balai!_

Ça n'a pas exactement attiré le balai. C'était plutôt comme si j'avais gentiment demandé qu'il vienne vers moi et que le balai était hésitant à quitter sa position. Il s'est en quelque sorte traîné au sol jusqu'à moi. J'ai froncé des sourcils et j'ai redonné sa baguette magique à Charlie.

- Pour une première fois, pas si mal, a affirmé Charlie.

J'ai ramassé le balai et je l'ai enfourché. Agrippant le manche en bois, je me suis sentie m'élever. Je l'ai manœuvré pour exécuter trois cercles autour de mon frère. Le vent froid procurait une merveilleuse sensation sur ma peau et j'aurais pu rester ainsi toute la nuit. Je me suis arrêtée devant Charlie et ces yeux me regardaient avec admiration.

- Tu te souviens comment tu forçais la porte de l'établie pour pouvoir voler sur nos balais? m'a-t-il demandé.

J'ai fais oui de la tête. La première fois, je n'avais que six ans.

Tu te souviens que quelques fois, Bill et toi la laissiez ouverte juste pour me faciliter la tâche?

Charlie m'a souri avec fierté.

- On fait la course jusqu'à la maison?

- Go! ai-je crié avant même de lui donner une réponse.

J'ai entendu le mot _tricheuse_ pendant que je le distançais à l'autre bout de la clairière. Le vent me caressait la peau. Mes cheveux volaient derrière moi. Je pouvais sentir Charlie se rapprocher même si je ne pouvais pas le voir. Quand je me suis retournée, Charlie m'avait déjà rattrapée. Il a accéléré et nous nous sommes retrouvés côtes à côtes. Il a augmenté la vitesse, j'ai fais de même, et nous avons continué notre course très serrée. La ligne d'arrivée se dessinait à l'horizon et je savais que je ne gagnerais pas contre lui aujourd'hui. Il a franchi la frontière le premier et a fait un tour de 360 degré en signe de victoire.

- Je ne te battrai jamais, ai-je dit. Même en trichant.

- Tu deviens toute une voleuse, m'a-t-il complimentée. Tu devrais essayer de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de l'école. Peut-être suivras-tu mes pas en devenant Attrapeur?

- Griffondor a déjà le meilleur Attrapeur de l'école, ai-je fait remarquer de manière désinvolte, même si l'idée d'être dans l'équipe me remplissait la tête de pensées heureuses.

J'avais toujours aimé voler et être dans l'équipe avec Harry… _il n'y a de mots pour décrire comment ce serait pour moi_.

- J'ai entendu dire que notre invité est un merveilleux Attrapeur, a dit Charlie.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de hocher la tête très rapidement.

- Je ne sais pas si merveilleux est le mot juste, ai-je répondu. Si ce n'était pas des blessures et des autres…

J'ai tressailli quand je me suis rappelé pourquoi la deuxième année de Quidditch de Harry avait été annulée.

- … autres trucs, Griffondor aurait gagné les trois dernières coupes d'affilée.

Pour l'amour de Merlin, quand je commençais à chanter les louanges de Harry, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

- Mais nous avons une autre chance ce semestre. Nous allons gagner, tant que Harry reste en santé.

Charlie m'a regardé avec fascination, essayant de trouver ses mots. Il m'a souri en connaissance de cause.

- Tu penses beaucoup à lui, n'est-ce pas, Ginny?

Essayant de cacher l'évidence, j'ai dit :

- N'est-ce pas le cas de tout le monde?

Décidant de ne pas étendre la question, il s'est contenté de hausser les épaules.

- Je ne crois pas que Griffondor gagnera quelque championnat que ce soit cette année.

- Quoi!

Il ne disait pas ça pour rigoler. Il était complètement sérieux, ce qui m'énervait beaucoup.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

- Désolé, Gin. J'aurais dû dire qu'aucune des quatre maisons ne gagnera le championnat, a répliqué Charlie. Le Quidditch sera annulé cette année pour… euh… d'autres activités.

_D'autres activités?_, me suis-je demandé. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien avoir lieu qui nécessiterait d'annuler le Quidditch? Dumbledore savait à quel point les étudiants aimaient jouer, regarder et encourager la maison de leur choix. _Je me demande_…

- Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce à quoi Percy a fait allusion?

- Peut-être, a déclaré Charlie.

J'avais toujours été très douée pour arracher des informations à mes frères. Je savais exactement comment trouver ce que je voulais. Avec Percy, tu agis comme si tu t'en fichais. Avec les jumeaux, il faut user de l'approche directe et ils te feront savoir ce que tu veux s'ils te jugent digne de confiance. Avec Ron, tu le distrais avec de la nourriture. Quand il s'agit de Bill et spécialement de Charlie, tu dois ignorer l'information et passer du temps avec eux, menant subtilement la conversation dans une direction qui semble appropriée. Ne croyez pas, par contre, que je ne faisais que prétendre m'amuser en compagnie de Charlie. Tous les moments avec lui sont agréables.

Et bien…, ai-je dit, attendant de lui qu'il se montre plus spécifique.

- Je serais surpris si tu ne le savais pas déjà, a répliqué Charlie en me regardant avec curiosité. Oh Merlin, tu ne sais pas! Ginny Weasley, ça doit être en train de te rendre complètement dingue.

- Vrai, ai-je admit, descendant de mon balai. Je ne lècherai pas les bottes de Percy si ça peut te rassurer. Sa tête est déjà assez grosse comme ça.

Charlie a émit un petit rire.

- Pour ça, oui!

Il a flotté vers le bas et a atterri doucement sur le sol.

- Je ne devrais vraiment pas te le dire…

Et je lui ai fais les yeux les plus mignons que possible, sachant pertinemment que cela le toucherait droit au cœur grâce à des années d'expérience.

-… mais si tu me promets…

- Je te le promets.

- … personne d'autre ne doit le savoir. Si les mauvaises personnes apprennent que je te l'ai dit…

- Ces lèvres resteront scellées.

Charlie a prit une profonde respiration. Je le tenais. Il savait qu'il pouvait me faire confiance. J'avais découvert des années auparavant que Charlie s'était fiancé avec une certaine sorcière roumaine et je ne l'avais dit à personne. En fait, c'est moi qui l'avais réconforté et conseillé quand toute l'affaire est tombée en morceaux. Personne d'autre ne savait pourquoi il n'était pas encore casé; ils pensaient juste qu'il appréciait grandement les joies du célibat. J'avais prouvé que j'étais digne de confiance avec cette situation, et il me ferait confiance pour celle-ci.

- Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, a-t-il finalement révélé, ses yeux flambants d'excitation.

Il a commencé à m'expliquer tout en détail : Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons, les trois champions, les trois tâches qui testaient le courage, l'intelligence et la puissance magique. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y en avait pas eu depuis des décennies et que beaucoup de compromis et des négociations étaient en cours pour convaincre tous ceux impliqués de participer à ce grand événement.

Charlie avait tout dit et le soleil était couché depuis déjà longtemps. Il y avait même quelques lucioles qui voletaient près de nous. Charlie a souri.

- Tu sais, quand tu es venue avec moi ici, je savais que tu voulais savoir. Je m'étais promis de ne rien te dire.

- Et maintenant, tu t'es parjuré et tu m'as tout révélé.

- Je n'ai jamais pu résister à ton charme Ginnyèsque (trop cool ce mot! Et dire que je l'ai utilisé 2 fois!)(LOL).

Nous avons marché tous les deux jusqu'à la maison en nous poussant affectueusement. Près de la maison, Charlie m'a soulevée et m'a balancé par-dessus son épaules comme si je n'étais qu'un sac de pommes de terre, et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter avant d'atteindre la cuisine où il m'a doucement reposée sur le sol. Il m'a conseillé d'aller dormir car le départ se ferait très tôt demain. J'ai mis mes bras autour de son coup pour lui donner un petit bisou de bonne nuit avant de courir vers les escaliers.

La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch… Des milliers de sorciers venaient de partout autour du globe pour assister à cet événement. Des milliers de sorciers campant sur une propriété de Moldus, essayant d'agir comme des Moldus et, la plupart du temps, échouant lamentablement.

Dans notre situation financière, Papa n'aurais jamais pu payer les billets pour une telle rencontre de Quidditch. J'étais vraiment contente que Ludo Verpey ait eu une dette envers lui.

Une fois que toutes les tentes et les campements aient été mis en place, Harry et Ron sont entrés dans la tente dans laquelle Hermione et moi restions. Harry a regardé autour de lui après être entré, émerveillé. C'était mignon de voir comment il était encore et toujours impressionné de constater les merveilles de la magie autour de lui.

- Elle est un peu plus petite que la vôtre, ai-je dit aux garçons.

Avant qu'ils n'entrent, j'étais en train de lire mon exemplaire de _Quidditch à travers les âges_, essayent de comprendre toutes les fautes idiotes qu'un joueur pouvait commettre dans un match, ce qui était beaucoup. J'ai mis mon livre de côté et j'ai dit :

- Mais nous ne sommes que deux alors que vous êtes huit.

- Est-ce que vous aviez besoin d'en amener autant? a questionné Ron en regardant tous les ensembles qu'Hermione et moi avions suspendues dans un garde-robe. On ne reste que pour une nuit.

Hermione a haussé les épaules et m'a lancé un sourire coquin.

- On n'est jamais assez préparé. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver?

- Au moins, ça ne sent pas le chat, a déclaré Harry.

- Je suis sûre que Mr. Weasley peut conjurer un lit de plus si tu déteste autant l'arôme des félins, a dit Hermione avec désinvolture, et j'ai croisé son regard assez longtemps pour savoir ce qu'elle essayait de faire. J'ai viré au rose en pensant que Harry pourrait rester dans la même pièce que moi.

- Nous ne dormirons pas tellement, Harry, pas après le match de ce soir, a dit Ron avec excitation et ruinant totalement ma vision de Harry et moi restant debout toute la nuit à parler jusqu'aux petites heures du matin.

Harry était d'accord, ses yeux étincelants à l'idée du match de Quidditch professionnel qui aurait lieu d'ici quelques heures.

- Hermione, Mr. Weasley voulaient que nous allions chercher de l'eau pour le camp tous les trois.

_Prévisible_, ai-je pensé. Encore une fois, j'étais mise de côté, même dans la plus minuscule de leurs aventures. Rassemblant un peu de courage, je leur ai offert mes services.

- Papa veut que tu l'aide à trouver du bois, a dit Ron avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi on ne peut pas simplement utiliser la magie.

Personne ne le remarquerait.

- Ron, a commencé Hermione. Des milliers de sorciers ne peuvent pas utiliser la magie avec autant de Moldus dans les environs. Nous ne devons pas nous faire remarquer.

Je les ai suivis hors de la tente. J'avais un peu de ressentiment contre Papa même s'il ne réalisait pas combien je voulais être proche du Trio. L'été quand Harry et Hermione venaient au Terrier était une opportunité en or pour moi de me faire une place dans leur groupe et éventuellement de faire en sorte que sans moi, ils soient perdus, que je sois indispensable pour une fois.

En les regardant s'en aller, j'ai botté une canne de métal sur le sol et elle est allée frapper la tente à côté de la nôtre. J'ai entendu un glapissement à l'intérieur et la tente s'est ouverte. J'ai reconnu le garçon qui en est sorti comme étant Zacharias Smith, un Poursuiveur recruté par l'équipe de Poufsouffle l'année dernière. Il était de mon année et mis à part le fait qu'il était un Poufsouffle, je pense que le Choixpeau Magique a fait une erreur. C'était un gamin odieux qui aurait été plus à sa place à Serpentard.

- Ginny Weasley? m'a-t-il crié.

Son regard de colère s'était changé en regard amusé.

- Je pensais que c'était des enfants galeux.

- Salut, Zacharias, ai-je catégoriquement dit.

- Je suis surpris de te voir ici, a dit Zacharias.

Je ne pouvais pas déterminer s'il se montrait grossier par rapport à ma famille pas très riche ou si s'était quelque chose d'autre. Si cette phrase serait sortie de la bouche de Drago Malfoy ou de Julius Harper, j'aurais toute suite su que c'était la première option.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire au juste?

Zacharias a haussé les épaules.

- Tu ne m'as jamais semblé être le genre de fille à aimer le Quidditch. Je te vois plus comme…

Il a fait une pause et a souri.

- …une fille qui aime jouer à la poupée…

Est-ce qu'il essayait de me flirter? Ce sourire sur son visage ressemblait à celui de quelqu'un qui essaierait de m'agacer amicalement. S'il flirtait, il n'était vraiment pas très doué. Tout ce qu'il disait sonnait un peu trop grossier. Je commençais à me rendre compte qu'il avait vraiment le talent de m'énerver. Piquée au vif, je lui ai dit :

- Je vole depuis que j'ai six ans.

- Tu mens depuis aussi longtemps aussi?

- Mentir?

J'avais craché ce mot avec dégoût. Je déteste être traitée de menteuse quand je ne mens pas. Je hais cela avec passion. Sans y penser, ma main a agrippé ma baguette et l'a dégainée.

- Pourquoi te mentirais-je?

Il souriait encore, comme si son petit manège fonctionnait.

- Tu veux faire bonne impression, peut-être.

- Zacharias, je pourrais faire vingt cercles sur un balai autour de toi avant même que tu réalise que je suis là! ai-je crié.

Mes yeux lui lançaient des éclairs, le mettant au défi de me prouver que j'avais tord, et j'ai senti la colère bouillir au fond de moi.

J'ai resserré ma main sur ma baguette, mais je n'ai pas osé la sortir.

Une flamme a soudainement jailli d'une bûche juste à côté de Zacharias. Il l'a ignorée.

- Ah ouais? Et bien, je fais partie d'une équipe de Quidditch et toi non.

Je dois reconnaître qu'il marquait un point. J'aurais pu faire les essais l'année précédente si je n'avais pas été occupée à remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie. J'aurais même sans doute essayé cette année-là si le Quidditch n'avait pas été annulé. Zacharias n'avait pas besoin de la savoir par contre.

- Crois-moi, Smith, tu ne me verras jamais entrer dans l'équipe…

Il a hoché la tête.

- C'est bien ce que je pens…

- … parce que j'y serai si vite que ton pauvre petit cerveau de minable n'aura même pas le temps d'analyser ce que tes yeux voient.

Je me suis retournée pour partir, faisant voler mes cheveux roux. J'ai entendu Zacharias me demandé si je voulais faire une promenade autour du camping avec lui. Alors, il pensait vraiment qu'il me flirtait. M'arrêtant, j'ai finalement remarqué Fred et George sur le côté qui nous regardaient.

- Notre petite sœur ne veut pas de toi, capiche? a lancé Fred.

- Nous te suggérons donc de retourner à ta tente, a dit George.

- Et si tu n'es pas d'accord, tu auras affaires à plus que seulement George et moi.

Fred a indiqué la tente de la tête.

- Savais-tu que Ginny a six grands frères, un père, sans mentionner un certain Survivant avec elle ce soir?

J'ai souri, sachant que trois de nos frères n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Zacharias a reculé.

- Hé, a-t-il dit. Il n'y a pas de mal.

Il m'a lancé un sourire et est retourné à sa tente. Juste penser à ce qu'il s'était imaginé dans sa petite tête de débile me donnait le goût de vomir.

- Je m'en sortais plutôt bien avant que vous n'arriviez, mais merci quand même pour votre aide, ai-je dit aux jumeaux.

- Est-ce que c'était Smith? a demandé George.

Ouais, ai-je répondu. Il pensait sans doute qu'en m'insultant, il ferait naitre en moi le désir fou de sortir avec lui. Quel idiot! Peut-être qu'on pourrait accidentellement laisser tomber une praline dans sa tente.

Fred et George m'ont regardé avec fierté. Ils pouvaient voir que j'avais hérité de leur amour pour la mauvaise conduite. En fait, j'étais un bon mélange de toute la famille. J'avais l'habilité à voler de Charlie, l'engouement des jumeaux pour les trucs interdits. J'avais même le tempérament de Maman combiné à la capacité de Papa pour le contrôler… la plupart du temps.

Fred a pointé la bûche qui avait pris feu durant notre débat.

- C'est une assez impressionnante démonstration de magie que tu nous as fait là.

- Sans la baguette et sans les mots, a commenté George.

- _J'_ai fait ça?

Quelques fois, je m'impressionnais moi-même. Les sorciers et les sorcières en bas âge sont connus pour leurs incidents magiques quand ils vivent des émotions fortes. Ça devient moins voyant quand ils obtiennent une baguette et qu'ils apprennent à se contrôler. Harry avait gonflé sa tante l'année d'avant. J'avais seulement mis le feu à une bûche. Peut-être que ça allait avec la personnalité _ardente_ et fougueuse que Harry aimerait un jour, éventuellement.

J'ai marché avec les jumeaux pour aller ramasser du bois. Nous avons voyagé à travers une mer de tentes, discutant du match qui approchait et de qui Fred et George avaient vu sur le camping. Nous sommes passés devant une famille à l'air maussade et j'ai reconnu les Harper. Vaisey ne devait pas être bien loin. Nous avons vu une tente étrange qui s'est avéré être celle des Lovegood. J'ai essayé d'attirer l'attention de Luna, mais elle était apparemment trop occupée à cueillir du paprika. J'ai aussi vu Cho Chang marcher avec une amie de Serdaigle et j'ai senti mon ventre se serrer.

Quand nous sommes retournés au campement les bras chargés de bois, le Trio d'Or n'était toujours pas revenu. Papa semblait heureux et, après avoir consulté un livre sur le camping moldu, il a empilé le bois avec la forme appropriée.

- Où sont les allumettes? a demandé Papa à George.

- Des allumettes? a marmonné Fred à mon intention. Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est te mettre en colère.

Nous avons offert notre aide, mais Papa l'a déclinée, fasciné par les petits bâtons qui, apparemment, créaient du feu. Je suis heureuse qu'il ait été celui chargé de faire le feu parce qu'on peut dire que le spectacle était très divertissant. Quelques moments plus tard, quand le Trio est revenu, ils ont, eux aussi, pu assister aux tentatives futiles de Papa.

Encore une fois, je me suis retrouvée à admirer le sourire sur le visage de Harry. J'ai également remarqué qu'il était mouillé de la tête aux pieds et je me demandais bien pourquoi.

Après le dîner, Papa a montré du doigt plusieurs employés importants du Ministère à Harry et Hermione. Le reste d'entre nous connaissions déjà quelques gens du Ministère et nous nous y intéressions moins. J'ai joué aux échecs version sorcier avec Ron et je l'ai presque battu. Quand nous avons terminé la partie, Charlie, Bill et Percy étaient arrivés. Peu de temps après cela, nous avons rencontré Ludo Verpey et Barty Croupton. Croupton, au plus grand plaisir des jumeaux, ne savait même pas le nom de Percy et Verpey a parié avec eux sur l'issue du match.

Quand Ludo Verpey fait une faveur à quelqu'un, il ne fait pas les choses à moitié. J'étais émerveillée par les places en haut complètement des estrades. Nous pouvions _tout_ voir. Si seulement il avait pu nous éviter de croiser les Malfoy, tout aurait été parfait.

Après la performance des mascottes, le match a commencé. C'était rapide et intense. Il était clair que Charlie avait raison. L'Irlande avait la meilleure équipe, mais la vraie star du match était définitivement Victor Krum. Il était incroyable. J'ai regardé Harry qui étudiait attentivement le match. Il avait l'air émerveillé et je pouvais presque le voir ajouter les mouvements de Krum à son répertoire de trucs à pratiquer plus tard.

J'ai regardé Hermione qui, pendant une seconde, a eu un regard légèrement idiot sur le visage. Elle a croisé mon regard et a immédiatement retrouvé son calme. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le Quidditch auparavant. Elle connaissait à peine les positions. Quand nous encouragions les équipes de nos maisons, la plupart du temps, elle lisait tranquillement un livre.

Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, ce sont les jumeaux qui avaient raison. Krum a attrapé le Vif d'or, mais son équipe a perdu par dix points. C'était admirable, ai-je décidé. L'Irlande était bien meilleure et Krum refusait de perdre par une si large différence de pointage.

Quand le match s'est terminé, j'ai découvert ce que le petit air idiot d'Hermione signifiait.

- Il était si brave, n'est-ce pas? a-t-elle dit alors qu'elle s'avançait pour entrevoir encore une fois Krum. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que d'arborer un petit sourire narquois. Hermione était devenue une groupie (peut-être pas tant que cela). Elle avait un faible pour Victor Krum.

- Il est tellement beau…

J'étais avide de laisser Hermione confirmer mes soupçons.

Je suis tombée endormie bien trop tôt quand les garçons fêtaient dans la tente d'à côté. Harry partagions des conversations excitées sur les moments forts du match et l'instant d'après, je faisais la sieste. Papa m'a réveillée pour me ramener à la tente puisque je venais juste de renverser du chocolat chaud partout sur le plancher. Hermione m'a suivi.

Baillant alors que nous entrions dans la tente, je me suis dirigée vers le lit et je suis tombée comme une mouche. Hermione a fait de même. Après un moment, je me suis assise et je lui ai lancé un oreiller.

- Ce Krum, c'est tout un joueur, tu ne trouve pas?

Hermione, qui a ignoré l'oreiller, s'est assise, ses yeux scintillant.

- Il rend le Quidditch excitant et il n'a que dix-huit ans. C'est seulement trois ans de plus que moi.

- Tu a seulement quatorze ans.

- Presque quinze.

J'ai roulé les yeux.

- Hermione, si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu es amoureuse de Krum.

J'ai observé son visage avec attention.

- Et bien… non…, a-t-elle divagué. Il _est_ brave… et il _est_ très beau… mais il est… non…

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Hermione avait un faible pour un joueur de Quidditch international. Je suis certaine qu'elle n'était pas la seule. De plus, je n'abandonnais pas mon rêve qu'elle devienne un jour ma belle-sœur. Ce n'est pas comme si elle rencontrerait vraiment Krum un jour, non? Je ne savais pas encore que Krum avait déjà prévu de venir passer l'année à Poudlard avec Durmstrang et qu'il participerait éventuellement au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

_J'étais dans la Chambre des Secrets._

_Je portais une robe de sorcier complètement noire avec des serpents avec des serpents parcourant mes épaules._

_- Ginny…, a sifflé l'un des serpents. Est-ce que tu te souviens avoir ouvert la Chambre?_

_- Ce n'était pas ma faute! ai-je crié au serpent. C'était Tom. Je ne l'ai pas fait!_

_Mensssonges, a-t-il répliqué. Tom t'a seulement aidé à faire ce que tu voulais accomplir. Tu les as blessés. Tu voulais tuer les Sang-de-Bourbes._

_- NON_

_- Reviens encore cette année. Il y en a plus comme nous qui t'attendent!_

_J'ai regardé dans le bassin de liquide rouge et j'ai vu mon reflet. Mes cheveux étaient complètement partis, rasés de près. Mes yeux d'une couleur jaune féroce. J'ai renversé ma tête en arrière et j'ai ri, regardant le crâne que je tenais dans ma main droite. Ma langue a glissé entre mes lèvres, fourchue comme celle des serpents qui se moquaient de moi._

_- Ginny!_

_J'ai balayé la Chambre de mes yeux jaunes, cherchant la voix qui n'avait aucun corps. Peut-être était-ce Harry Potter, a pensé la méchante moi, peut-être que je pourrais le tuer une fois pour toute._

- GINNY!

Et quelqu'un me secouais violemment.

J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu mon père qui se tenait au-dessus de moi. C'était un rêve, un cauchemar, et j'avais voulu tuer Harry. J'étais un serpent. J'ai repoussé mon père et j'ai attrapé le miroir à main qui se trouvait près du lit. J'ai regardé mon reflet… normal… cheveux roux intacts, yeux toujours du même brun, aucune langue fourchue… aucun crâne dans ma main droite…

- Ginny! Lève-toi! Nous devons partir! a dit Papa.

Le cauchemar avait encore quelques effets. J'ai couru, désorientée, avec Fred George, Ron, Harry et Hermione. En regardant derrière, je les ai vus… les Mangemorts avec leurs robes et leurs masques… et au-dessus d'eux, une famille de Moldus jetée par terre pendant que leurs assaillants riaient cruellement. Papa et mes plus vieux frères sont partis pour les arrêter.

Il régnait une atmosphère de panique. Les gens poussaient des cris d'horreur. Les tentes étaient en flammes. J'ai vu un petit garçon pleurer, laissé à lui-même. Nous avons suivi la foule alors qu'elle courrait dans les bois. Quelque part, sous l'ombre des arbres, nous avons perdu le Trio d'Or.

- Fred! Arrête-toi! Nous devons y retourner! ai-je crié.

- Quoi? Pourquoi?

- Ron et Harry et Hermione… où sont-ils?

- Tu sais bien qu'ils peuvent se débrouiller seuls, a crié Fred. Ma priorité est de te garder en sécurité!

Je n'avais jamais vu Fred être si brave auparavant.

- Alors viens avec moi! ai-je grondé, essayant de libérer mes mains des siennes.

- Ginny, arrête! a dit George d'une voix forte.

Nous avons entendu un rire perçant au-dessus de nous. Regardant vers le ciel, j'ai vu Harper et Vaisey assis sur une grosse branche de l'arbre sous lequel nous nous trouvions. Ils regardaient attentivement et avec délectation les mutilations qui avaient lieu au campement.

Ma colère a bouilli en moi pour la deuxième fois ce soir-là. Avec un air renfrogné, je leur ai crié :

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que vous êtes en train de faire?

Harper et Vaisey ont baissé le regard vers moi, très amusés par la scène. Ils ont sauté de la branche et se sont retrouvés à côté de nous.

Fred s'est interposé entre les garçons et moi.

- Ne la touchez pas, a-t-il dit avec force.

Harper l'a frappé au dos avec une joie apparente.

- Je ne crois pas que tu aies raison de t'inquiéter de nous, Weasley.

Il a pointé le terrain de camping et les Moldus flottant.

C'est d'eux dont tu devrais avoir peur.

Je ne crois pas que deux sorciers mineurs vont pouvoir faire grand chose contre eux, a ricané Vaisey.

Mon dégoût et mon mépris pour ces deux là était toujours présent, mais le fait qu'ils puissent rire de tout ce qui se passait me mettait hors de moi. Pour la deuxième fois cette nuit, j'ai attrapé ma baguette avec rage.

Fred et George se sont approchés d'eux, un regard de fureur illuminant leurs yeux.

- Vous trouvez cela drôle? Torturer des gens innocent? a murmuré George durement.

- Les seules activités de l'après-fête qui valent le coup, a déclaré Harper.

- Et si vous ne regardez pas, je doute fort qu'ils déclineraient l'opportunité de _jouer_ avec quelques Traitres-à-leur-Sang perdus et sans défenses, a ajouté Vaisey. Spécialement votre minuscule petite sœur.

Mes frères se sont préparés à attraper leurs baguettes. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de les atteindre, je les ai poussés de mon chemin et j'ai pointé ma baguette sur les Serpentards.

- _Stupéfix! _ai-je crié.

Un jet de lumière rouge a jailli droit vers eux. Ils ont été projetés vers l'arrière et ont heurté l'arbre duquel ils étaient descendus. Affaissés contre le tronc, ils se sont écroulés en tas.

- La puissance ne dépend pas de la taille, ai-je sifflé.

Fred et George semblaient stupéfiés devant moi et les deux corps inconscients. Sifflant, ils m'ont donné de petites tapes amicales sur l'épaule.

- Où est-ce que tu l'as appris celui-là? a demandé Fred.

Haletante, j'ai essuyé la sueur sur mon front.

- J'ai vu Charlie l'utiliser sur un gnome trop agité.

J'ai souri.

- Depuis combien de temps l'utilises-tu? a questionné George.

- C'était la première fois, ai-je répondu.

Encore une fois, je me surprenais moi-même. Je n'avais jamais utilisé le sortilège de stupéfaction à ce moment-là, mais ça ne dérangeait pas. Plusieurs sorciers sont capables d'exécuter des sorts difficiles et de grands actes de magie qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire quand ils se trouvent en situation de grande détresse. Tant que la détermination et l'intention était là, le sortilège pouvait être utilisé.

Je me suis soudain souvenue de pourquoi je m'inquiétais autant avant de rencontrer les deux vipères.

- Ils sont restés là-bas, ai-je dit à Fred et George.

- Papa nous a demandé de te mettre en sécurité, a dit George lentement. Il nous a demandé de te cacher à tout prix. Si nous sommes séparés, nous étions supposés te garder cachée et en sécurité jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment.

J'avais déjà extériorisé toute ma colère sur Vaisey et Harper. Je ne tenais pas à me battre avec mes frères. Je leur ai demandé d'ouvrir le pas et je les suivrais. Alors que nous nous éloignions, j'ai regardé en arrière vers les Serpentards encore dans les vapes et j'ai su que je le paierais sans doute la prochaine fois que je croiserais leur route. Je leur ai promis en silence que je serais prête à me battre quand ils viendraient me chercher des noises.

Parcourant les bois, je pouvais affirmer que les jumeaux étaient aussi inquiets que moi d'avoir perdu Ron et les deux autres, mais ils ne voulaient pas m'effrayer. Alors que nous marchions, j'observais autour de moi pour tenter de trouver un quelconque signe du Trio, mais à chaque échec de les localiser, je m'inquiétais encore plus.

Les bois se sont soudainement remplis d'une lueur verte et nous avons entendu des cris de terreur. Arrivant dans une clairière, j'ai levé les yeux vers le ciel et j'ai vu la chose la plus étrange et la plus inquiétante qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Contre la noirceur de la nuit, un crâne vert regardait tout le monde d'en haut. Enlacé dans le crâne, un serpent de la même couleur se tortillait machinalement.

Fred et George ont tout les deux juré, attrapé leur baguette et m'ont cachée derrière un tronc d'arbre et un massif d'arbustes. Je n'avais jamais vu ce regard dans leurs yeux. J'ai attrapé leurs robes et j'ai dit :

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Pourquoi…

Fred a secoué la tête.

- Ça ne s'est pas vu depuis douze ans…

- Treize, a corrigé George.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? ai-je sifflé.

- Sa marque, ont-ils dit à l'unisson.

- La marque de qui…?

J'ai hoqueté quand j'ai réalisé de qui ils parlaient.

- Vous-Savez-Qui…? Sa marque…? Il est de retour? ai-je dit d'une voix étranglé.

L'idée semblait ridicule. Voldemort ne pouvait pas être de retour. Il avait été vaincu, il était faible. Harry s'en était assuré.

- C'est seulement… une lueur verte… Pourquoi êtes-vous si effrayés?

- Tu n'es pas assez vieille pour t'en souvenir, a dit Fred doucement. George et moi avions trois ans la dernière fois qu'elle a été utilisée, mais quand nous avions deux ans, nous l'avons vue pour la première fois… c'est notre premier souvenir clair…

- Maman nous avait amenés visiter ses frères Fabian et Gideon…, a continué George.

- Ils étaient jumeaux, eux aussi. Ils combattaient Tu-Sais-Qui… deux types drôles… de grands farceurs… nous avons hérité de leur zeste pour les bêtises et la comédie… nous avons reçu nos premières baguettes truquées d'eux… elles se transformaient en poulet de caoutchouc… ça nous a fait rire pendant des jours…, a ajouté Fred.

- Nous l'avons vue à des kilomètres, a murmuré George au souvenir de l'événement. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était un jeu. J'ai dit à Maman de regarder les belles lumières et elle a fondu en larmes…

- Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter _s'il vous plait pas mes frères… pas Gideon, pas Fabian…_

- Mais plus nous nous rapprochions, moins il y avait de doute que c'était au-dessus de leur maison…

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. J'ai serré mes frères dans les bras, un bras autour du coup de chacun. Je comprenais ce que la marque signifiait. Elle signifiait que quelqu'un avait été assassiné. Ça devait être terrifiant d'arriver à la maison et de la voir au-dessus de son toit. J'ai imaginé une seconde arriver au terrier et entrer en catastrophe dans la maison pour savoir pour quel membre de ma famille avait été tué à l'intérieur. Quel malheur!

Mes yeux ont fixé la marque suspendue dans le ciel. Je me demandais qui était mort cette nuit. Était-ce Harry? Est-ce que les Mangemorts avaient finalement pris leur revanche? Était-ce Ron? Ou bien Hermione? Est-ce que ce n'était que l'enfant de quelqu'un qui s'était retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment?

Nous n'avons pas dit un mot du reste du temps que nous avons passé cachés. Aucune parole n'était nécessaire dans ce genre de situation. Fred et George me serraient seulement contre eux et nous espérions que tout le monde soit sain et sauf. C'est là que j'ai su que les jumeaux n'étaient pas qu'un plus humoristique de notre famille, mais aussi loyaux, braves et remplis d'émotions.

Les choses se sont finalement calmées et nous sommes retournés à notre tente. Quand le Trio est arrivé, nous avons appris qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au cœur même de la controverse. Bien sûr qu'ils y étaient! Je trouve cela difficile à croire que personne n'ait compris leur destinée avant que Voldemort soit vaincu une fois pour toute. Je l'avais comprise en cinquième année.

Personne n'avait été tué. J'ai observé les visages de Fred et George et j'ai vu qu'ils étaient juste aussi soulagés que moi. Papa et les autres employés du Ministère avaient supposé que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague ou alors une manière d'effrayer les Mangemorts qui craignaient la main puissante et sans remord de Voldemort.

Bien sûr, quand nous sommes arrivés au Terrier, Maman était plus agitée que jamais et nous l'a bien fait sentir. Je suspectais l'horloge de la cuisine de nous avoir tous pointés sur «en danger de mort» simultanément. Petite chose très pratique, mais également très trompeuse. Je doutais fort que l'un d'entre est réellement été en danger de mort.

Nous avons passé la majeure partie de la semaine à attendre des nouvelles du Ministère. Percy et Papa nous ont gardés au courant des dernières informations. Apparemment, tout tournait au vacarme. Rita Skeeter de la gazette du sorcier n'avait pas aidé la situation. Ses histoires ne disaient pas un mot de la bravoure et de la rapidité d'action des fonctionnaires du Ministère.

Lors du dernier jour des vacances, Hermione et sa nouvelle attitude pro droits civils se sont déchaînés. Pendant qu'elle vérifiait qu'il ne manquait rien dans les valises, rien ni personne n'a pu la faire taire.

- Et libérer Winky comme cela… Je ne peux pas croire que Croupton a fait une telle chose!

J'ai roulé les yeux.

- Je croyais que tu voulais que les elfes de maison soient libres?

Hermione a ouvert son sac et s'est assuré qu'elle y avait mis tous ses vêtements.

- Je voulais qu'ils soient _payés_ pour leur travail.

J'ai empilé tous mes livres d'école et je les ai mis dans ma malle.

- Peut-être que Ron a raison. Peut-être qu'ils aiment être des esclaves.

- Seulement parce qu'ils ont subi un lavage de cerveau! a dit Hermione en un souffle.

elle a attrapé une pile de parchemins et une bouteille d'encre et les a empaquetés dans son sac.

- Quand nous serons arrivés à Poudlard, je crois que nous devrions y faire quelque chose.

- Nous? ai-je répété.

Honnêtement, je ne voulais pas du tout être impliquée là-dedans. Je n'étais pas un elfe de maison et je ne savais donc pas ce qu'ils pensaient de leur situation. De plus, je n'avais pas le temps pour cela. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil au visage d'Hermione. Elle allait être déçue si je ne partageais pas sa mentalité «Libérons les elfes!».

Heureusement, Maman nous a interrompues. Elle a posé nos uniformes de Poudlard fraichement lavés sur nos lits.

- Merci Mrs. Weasley, a dit Hermione d'un air morose.

- Es-tu toujours inquiétée par le sort des elfes de maison, ma chérie? lui a demandé Maman alors qu'elle balançait nos robes d'un bras à l'autre. Tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper d'une telle chose. C'est noble, bien sûr, mais à ton âge, tu devrais plutôt penser aux garçons et au travail scolaire… et aux garçons…

- … comme un certain Attrapeur bulgare…? ai- je marmonné à l'intention d'Hermione et elle m'a répondu par un regard noir embarrassé.

J'ai réprimé un gloussement. Désireuse de changer de sujet pour que Maman n'ait pas à écouter les gestes nobles d'Hermione, j'ai entrevu un amas de tissu entre la grosse pile d'uniformes.

- Maman, tu sais à quel point je déteste porter des robes à frous-frous.

Maman m'a regardée avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux et a pointé l'horreur.

- Ce n'est pas une robe de tous les jours, Ginny, a-t-elle commencé. C'est une tenue de soirée et elle est pour Ron…

- Ron? a-t-on crié, Hermione et moi.

- Et bien, oui. J'ai dû l'acheter usagée, bien sûr, a dit Maman sans pouvoir cacher l'amusement dans sa voix. Elle était sur la liste de l'école.

- Pourquoi doit-t-on porter des tenues de soirée? a demandé Hermione.

- J'imagine que…

Elle s'est arrêtée avant de révéler des détails sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

- … bien, quand l'école te demande d'avoir une robe de soirée, il n'y a qu'une seule raison probable… un bal…

- Un bal? ai-je répété avec excitation.

- Je suis désolée, mais il n'y en avait pas sur ta liste, a dit Maman, manifestement déçue de voir la déception sur mon visage. Mais je suis certaine que…

Elle a eu un petit sourire espiègle et a regardé la chambre des garçons.

- … qu'un sorcier plus âgé pourrait t'inviter et tu pourras donc y aller.

Elle s'est dirigée vers la porte en fredonnant.

- Excusez-moi, les filles. Je dois aller porter leurs choses aux garçons.

Quand j'ai regardé vers Hermione, elle semblait un peu préoccupée. Je sentais qu'elle espérait que Ron se rendrait compte à temps pour la dance que leur anatomie n'était pas exactement la même. L'idiot ne semblait pas encore savoir qu'elle était une fille. Pour la sortir de ses pensées, j'ai attrapé sa main et je l'ai sortie de la pièce.

- Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Maman est en train de donner ses robes à Ron et je ne veux pas rater sa réaction, ai-je dit, mais je me suis arrêté au milieu des escaliers. À moins que tu sois contre le fait d'écouter aux portes.

Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer Hermione, l'oreille collée contre une porte, essayer d'entendre l'information exacte qu'elle recherchait, mais ce n'était qu'écouter aux portes pour la plaisir.

- Bien, a répliqué Hermione. Ce n'est pas de notre faute si nous écoutons mieux quand personne n'est au courant.

Riant avec triomphe, je l'ai menée dans les escaliers, marchant sur la pointe des pieds.

Quand le temps est venu pour le Poudlard Express de partir, je me suis précipité sans le Trio pour trouver un ami avec qui je n'avais pas parlé de tout l'été. Je suis sûre que je ne leur manquais pas, de toute façon. Ils étaient probablement déjà en train d'élaborer un plan pour traquer tous les Mangemorts qui étaient à la Coupe de Monde de Quidditch.

- Salut, Ginny! a crié une voix familière.

Neville se tenait dans le corridor avant que le train ne démarre. Il a agité la main et m'a souri.

- Bonjour, Neville, l'ai-je salué.

Il semblait heureux d'être de retour à Poudlard. Autant que ce garçon aimait sa grand-mère, elle pouvait être très difficile à supporter.

- Comment s'est passé ton été?

Neville n'avait pas l'air très enthousiasme face à cette question.

- Sans événements, a-t-il dit l'air morose. Grand-mère m'a acheté ça.

Il a sorti un truc en verre de sa poche. C'était un Scrutoscope.

- Elle dit qu'avec tout ce qui est arrivé à Poudlard les trois dernières années, ça pourrait réellement m'être utile.

Il a fait la grimace.

- Mais Ron m'a dit qu'ils ne marchent jamais très bien.

Il me l'a tendu.

- Tu le veux?

J'ai pris le Scrutoscope et j'ai haussé les épaules.

- Je suppose que je pourrais t'en débarrasser, ai-je répondu.

Je l'ai mis dans ma poche.

- Et ton été, Ginny?

J'ai repensé aux deux derniers mois. Ma meilleure amie était venue chez nous. L'objet de mon affection avait dormi sous le même toit que moi. J'avais nommé un hibou. Fred et George m'avaient fait confiance avec leur entreprise secrète. La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Bien que j'avais eu un été intéressant, j'ai décidé de me la jouer modeste :

- Même chose.

Neville n'était pas d'accord.

- Tu es allée à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Ça n'a pas pu être sans événement.

- Si j'avais su comment cela ce terminerait, je t'aurais volontiers donné mon billet, ai-je répliqué.

Regardant le long du corridor, j'ai vu Delia agité la main vers moi. Je lui ai répondu pareillement.

- Je vais voir si je peux trouver Harry, a dit Neville.

Il m'a donné un coup amical sur l'épaule alors qu'il passait près de moi et il est parti vers un autre wagon.

J'ai entendu un grincement et des bruits de pas. Quand je me suis tournée vers le son, quelqu'un m'a rentré dedans et m'a presque aplati contre le mur du corridor. C'était Delia. Elle avait mis ses bras autour de moi et me serrait à m'étouffer. Tout en bavardant, elle m'a amenée jusqu'à un compartiment, a placé mes sacs sur le côté et s'est assise à côté de moi.

- Tu m'as manqué! a dit Delia.

J'aimais beaucoup Delia, mais elle était un peu exubérante et je ne pouvais la supporter qu'en petites doses. Puisqu'elle était Née-de-Moldus, elle parlait toujours de célébrités moldues et d'émissions de _télévision_ (ne me demander pas ce que c'est) et de ceci et de cela. Elle était peut-être à Griffondor, mais son idée de la bravoure devait être de se peindre les ongles d'orteil d'une couleur différente que celle de ses doigts.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Je ne mentais pas. Elle m'avait manqué. C'est seulement que maintenant qu'elle avait fini de me manquer, j'étais prête à ce qu'elle me manque encore. De petites dose, vous vous souvenez?

- Regarde-toi!

Delia m'a observée de la tête aux pieds. Elle a baissé les yeux vers ma poitrine et j'ai rougi. C'était du Delia tout craché de remarquer quelque chose comme cela.

- Tu es tellement belle.

Je n'ai rien dit. La vérité c'est que j'avais remarqué que mon corps avait changé durant l'été. Mon visage, d'abord, semblait moins enfantin. Mes tâches de rousseur n'étaient plus dominantes sur mes joues, mais se dissipaient pour ajouter un peu de saveur à ma peau laiteuse. Mes cheveux avaient toujours été magnifiques, mais ces temps-ci, ils tombaient parfaitement sur mes épaules. Sans mentionner que j'avais, _hum hum_, quelques attributs féminins en plus. Je ne l'aurais jamais dit tout au à l'époque, mais en rétrospective, j'étais belle.

Dommage que Harry ne l'ait remarqué que deux ans plus tard.

- Je parie que ton été a été formidable, a dit Delia. N'ai-je pas raison de dire que Ron a invité Harry Potter chez vous?

Ce n'était jamais juste Harry, mais toujours Harry Potter avec elle. Et avais-je mentionné qu'elle était folle des garçons? Une vraie obsédée du sexe opposé. Elle voulait toujours parler des garçons. Harry Potter… Dean Thomas… même Drago Malfoy… _Ginny, c'est peut-être un vrai couillon, mais il faut admettre qu'il est mignon…_

- Harry est resté à la maison pour la nuit avant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, ai-je répondu.

J'ai commencé à lui relater l'incroyable lutte de l'Irlande contre la Bulgarie, mais Delia m'a interrompue.

- Est-ce que tu lui as parlé?

J'ai cligné des yeux plusieurs fois et je lui ai donné un regard vide.

- Bien sûr que je lui ai parlé. C'est le meilleur ami de mon frère.

Je ne tenais pas à parler de Harry alors j'ai continué à discuter du match.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

- Qu'est-ce que qui…? ai-je demandé abasourdie.

Comme je l'ai dit, petites doses. J'ai attrapé la main de Delia et je l'ai serré.

- Delia, tu sais que je t'adore, mais je t'arrête là. Il n'y a rien a dire. Il n'est qu'un ami.

Je lui ai lâché la main.

- Je suis jalouse. Tu es restée sous le même toit que quelqu'un de célèbre.

J'ai secoué la tête.

- Pour te dire la vérité, c'était plutôt…

Je voulais dire merveilleux parce que c'est ce que je pensais vraiment. Merveilleux que Harry m'ait parlé normalement et que je lui aie répondu normalement. Merveilleux que nous ayons discuté du match tout les deux. Mais je ne voulais pas en parler maintenant, encore moins avec Delia qui me dépouillerait de tous les petits détails insignifiants de mon interaction avec Harry Potter. Finissant ma pause rapide, j'ai fini avec un :

- … ennuyeux.

Delia a éclaté de rire.

- Peu importe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cet été? ai-je demandé rapidement pour essayé de changer de sujet. Heureusement pour moi, elle avait passé un bon été. En gros, elle n'a pas arrêté de parler de son amour d'été, de son voyage en Amérique, d'escalade et de mode. J'ai pu survivre à cette conversation en y plaçant un minimum de mots. Je souriais, pas sûre que j'allais pouvoir garder cette fille à petite doses alors qu'elle était ma colocataire cette année.

Elle n'a pas arrêté de parler durant tout le trajet en carriole entre Pré-au-Lard et la Grande Salle. Elle a seulement cessé quand la Répartition a commencé. Quand la première personne a été Répartie à Serdaigle, j'ai remarqué Que Harry regardait leur table d'un air absent. Suivant son regard, j'ai découvert son point de destination : Cho Chang… pour une très courte seconde, j'ai souhaité rejoindre la table des Serdaigles aussi… pour pouvoir étrangler la petite miss parfaite de cinquième année.

Après le dîner, Dumbledore nous a accueillis convenablement, a introduit le nouveau professeur de DFCM et nous a expliqué le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Et la nouvelle année a officiellement commencé.

……….

Désolé du retard. J'avais d'autres choses en tête. Je vous rassure; je n'abandonnerai pas avant la fin des 20 et quelques chapitres de cette fanfiction. Faites pleuvoir les reviews sur moi. Envoyez-en à la tonne et je vous jure d'être plus productive. Ne vous gênez pas pour m'encourager, svp. Je veux aussi votre opinion sur l'histoire (pour son véritable auteur Thejealousone), sur la traduction et sur l'orthographe. Merci d'avance. Bien que je ne vous ai jamais vus, je vous aime, tous autant que vous êtes (juste le fait que vous êtes assez fan de Harry Potter pour aller lire des fics vous mérite mon affection). À bientôt!

Merci à tous ceux qui ont déjà envoyé des reviews.

PS : MiloneX, Dumbledore tutoie toujours ces élèves. Va relire les livres. Mais c'est bien d'avoir donné une critique constructive sur ma fic. Je te remercie du fond du cœur et cela m'aide vraiment.


	7. Un autre Champion de Poudlard

**Chapitre six: Un autre Champion de Poudlard**

Maugrey Fol-Œil. Il était peut-être Barty Croupton Jr., talentueux Mangemort; il était peut- être déguisé en ancien Auror; il a peut-être tenté de tuer Harry, mais il a commis une erreur.

Il nous a enseigné.

Il était si déterminé a bien joué le rôle de Maugrey qu'il a fait l'erreur de nous enseigner tout ce que nous avions besoin de savoir. En fait, c'était un super professeur. Nous avons appris beaucoup de lui. C'est difficile de croire qu'il n'était pas le vrai Maugrey Fol-Œil.

Les Serdaigles et les Griffondors de troisième année attendaient avec impatience dans la classe de DFCM. Nous avions été excités par la perspective de faire l'expérience d'un cours avec Fol-Œil durant la plus grande moitié de la semaine. Nous avions entendu l'histoire de Malfoy métamorphosé en furet. Nous avions entendu des rumeurs de vigilance constante. On nous avait dit qu'il était fou, mais incroyable.

Assise avec Delia et Luna, j'ai entendu un son net venu de l'extérieur. _Thunkthunkthunk_ et par la porte est apparu Maugrey Fol-Œil. Ses cheveux étaient aussi grisonnants que lorsque nous l'avions vu pour la première fois. Sa jambe de bois se voyait sous sa robe.

- Remettez vos livres dans vos sacs, a-t-il grogné comme s'il avait dû dire cela à toutes les classes auxquelles il avait enseigné jusqu'à maintenant. Nous nous sommes exécutés alors qu'il lisait nos noms sur la liste. Reposant le parchemin sur son bureau, il a pris place à l'avant de la classe. Il s'est arrêté devant moi.

- Le Scrutoscope dans ton sac. Est-ce qu'il siffle beaucoup ces temps-ci?

Pouvait-il vraiment voir dans mon sac? Il avait raison par contre, le petit bidule n'avait pas cessé de siffler depuis que j'avais mis le pied dans l'école. Je l'avais enveloppé dans un morceau de tissu pour étouffer le son et je le sortais quelques fois pour jouer avec.

- Oui, professeur, ai-je dit.

Je soupçonne tout le mauvais comportement dans cette école d'avoir quelque chose à voir là-dedans, a grogné Maugrey. Si tu me le donnes, je pourrais sûrement te l'ajuster en conséquence.

Je l'ai sorti de mon sac et le lui ai donné. Il a agité sa baguette et le Scrutoscope a disparu.

Puis, il s'est adressé à la classe.

- J'ai reçu des plaintes de parents selon lesquelles je ne devrais pas être là, a lancé Maugrey, son œil magique étudiant chacun de nous de près. Ils disent que j'ai perdu l'esprit, que les années de combat contre les Mangemorts m'ont ramolli le cerveau…

Il a frappé un bureau avec force et nous avons tous sursauté.

- Balivernes! Mon esprit n'a jamais été aussi vif.

Il a boité jusqu'au côté droit de la salle et il a ramassé le manuel de Colin qui ne l'avait pas encore rangé. Il a tourné rapidement les pages.

- Les parents d'élèves disent que je ne devrais pas vous parler des maléfices. Le Ministère aurait quelques méchants mots à dire s'il savait ce que nous faisons. Ils disent que vous êtes trop jeunes. Je dis qu'ils ont tort.

Il a refermé le livre dans un grand bruit et l'a redonné à Colin.

- Si certains d'entre vous penses être trop jeune pour ce que je leur enseignerai dans cette classe, voici la porte, a pointé Maugrey. Vous ne serez pas punis. Dumbledore vous donnera des leçons différentes à étudier par vous-même… travail médiocre, demandant peu, sans efforts et insignifiant!

J'ai balayé la pièce du regard. Personne ne s'était levé pour partir. Maugrey avait notre entière attention.

Il a continué.

- C'est ce que je pensais, a-t-il dit. J'ai dit aux autres classes la même chose que ce que je suis sur le point de vous dire. Quelle est l'utilité d'un contre-sort si vous ne savez pas contre quoi vous vous battez? Un mage noir ne sera pas assez gentil pour vous donner une liste des sorts et des maléfices qu'il pourrait utiliser contre vous. Vous devez être prêts. Vous devez être préparés.

Il a fouillé des yeux toute la pièce, comme un serpent qui s'apprête à mordre.

- Il existe trois sortilèges Impardonnables. Toi…! a-t-il lancé à un Griffondor derrière moi qui se prénommait Ethan Taylor. Peux-tu me nommer l'un d'entre eux?

Ethan a acquiescé, l'air horrifié.

- Mon père l'a subi de la main d'un Mangemort il y a plusieurs années, a-t-il murmuré. Le sortilège de torture… le Dolo… le Dolor…

- Le sortilège Doloris, a grondé Maugrey.

Il est retourné à son bureau et a ouvert une jarre sur la table. Y plongeant sa main, il en a sorti une araignée.

- Un très mauvais sort…, a-t-il marmonné et il a pointé sa baguette sur l'araignée. _Endoloris!_

La pauvre bestiole s'est immédiatement déformée sous l'effet du sort. J'ai avalé difficilement ma salive pendant que la créature se tordait dans la main de Maugrey. Si elle avait eu une voix, elle crierait.

- Vraiment très mauvais sort, a répété Maugrey.

Il s'est arrêté et a regardé autour de lui.

- Le plus puissant des sorciers en ce monde utilise souvent ce sortilège. S'il est soutenu trop longtemps, je prie pour la santé mentale de celui qui en est victime.

Il a inspiré profondément et m'a regardé.

- Weasley, c'est ça?

Et j'ai hoché la tête.

- Un autre maléfice, veux-tu?

J'avais espéré qu'il ne me choisisse pas pour répondre. J'étais très intimidée par lui. Je savais quels étaient les deux autres sorts. Le sortilège de la Mort en était un, mais je ne voulais pas être responsable pour la mort d'une innocente créature, peu importe à quel point elle était dégoûtante. Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre option.

- Le sortilège de l'Imperium, ai-je dit.

- C'est celui que ton frère a choisi.

Il a pointé sa baguette sur l'araignée de nouveau.

- _Impero!_

L'araignée a arrêté de bouger. Presque instantanément, j'ai sauté de mon bureau. Et comme si Maugrey l'avait déjà fait auparavant, son visage est devenu de marbre. L'araignée avait développé un talent pour les acrobaties et le tap-dance.

J'ai regardé la créature, mais j'ai refusé de rire comme mes camarades de classe. Je connaissais les effets de ce sort. C'était le pouvoir total sur quelqu'un. Je me demandais avec une grande trépanation, si c'était ce que le souvenir de Tom Jedusor m'avait fait.

- Que faisons-nous ensuite? a demandé Maugrey à la classe. Se jeter du haut de la fenêtre? Se jeter dans l'une de vos gorges? Attraper une baguette et vous ensorceler avec?

Plus personne ne riait.

- J'espère que vous comprenez quels genres de problèmes ce sortilège occasionne.

Delia a levé sa main cette fois, à mon grand étonnement. Elle a parlé doucement.

- Vous pouvez faire en sorte que quelqu'un tue toute sa famille et on ne saura jamais qu'il a été contrôlé.

- Exactement, a dit Maugrey. Plusieurs personnes ont affirmé avoir été sous l'emprise de l'Imperium après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui. Étant donné qu'il n'existe aucun moyen de détecter ce sortilège sur quelqu'un, comment pouvons-nous les appeler des menteurs? Nous ne le pouvons pas.

J'ai levé la main cette fois.

- Est-ce que cela peut-être exécuté sans baguette? ai-je demandé, pensant à comment Jedusor aurait pu avoir utilisé son journal au lieu d'une baguette.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel cas, a-t-il répondu et j'ai décidé que j'irais lui parler plus tard en privé.

- Toi!

Maugrey avait pointé Luna. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'est le dernier des sorts?

Luna, qui d'habitude a un air rêveur, semblait effrayée.

- Je ne veux pas, a-t-elle murmuré.

Elle a fermé les yeux, s'imaginant sûrement être ailleurs.

- Le sort de la Mort, a dit Maugrey.

J'ai regardé l'araignée se poser sur le bureau avant d'escalader rapidement la jarre, tentant de retourner à l'intérieur, comme si elle savait ce qui se préparait.

- _Avada Kedavra!_ a crié Maugrey.

Dans un éclair de lumière verte, l'araignée s'est écroulée sans vie.

- Pas de contre-sort, a dit Maugrey. Je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui y a survécu et je l'ai rencontré il y a tout juste cinq jours.

Mon esprit s'est tourné vers Harry. Maugrey avait-il dit la même chose lorsque les quatrièmes années avaient eu sa classe? Harry avait-il eu la couleur de voir exactement comment ses parents étaient morts et comment il serait mort lui-même s'il ne s'était pas produit un miracle?

Ethan a brisé le silence.

- Professeur, s'il n'existe aucun contre-sort, pourquoi nous montrez-vous cela?

- Vous… avez le droit… de savoir…, a-t-il dit, se rapprochant d'Ethan à chaque mot. Vigilance constante! Si vous n'êtes pas préparés au pire, vous n'avez pas une seule chance de combattre.

Maugrey s'est retourné pour écrire au tableau.

- Je veux que vous copiiez toutes ces notes dans vos cahiers…

Il a arrêté d'écrire, mais ne s'est pas retourné.

- Miss Fawcett, j'espère que vous avez assez de Chocogrenouilles pour toute la classe.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Sarah et elle avait un air ahuri sur le visage. Ses mains étaient sous son pupitre et cachaient manifestement quelque chose.

Quand notre première classe de DFCM s'est terminée, j'ai dit à Delia et Luna que je les rattraperais plus tard. Je suis restée derrière et j'ai attendu que les retardataires quittent la pièce. Lentement, j'ai marché vers Maugrey, dos à moi.

- La classe est terminée, Miss Weasley, a dit Maugrey sans se retourner. Et je ne sais pas si j'ai le temps de réparer votre Scrutoscope pour le moment.

- Je sais, Professeur, mais j'avais une question pour vous, ai-je dit doucement. À propos du sortilège de l'Imperium.

- Trop personnelle pour la poser devant le reste de la classe, je suppose, a demandé Maugrey. Est-ce que cela a à voir avec l'Imperium sans baguette?

- Oui.

J'ai hésité et puis, je lui ai résumé ma version de ma première année, comment le souvenir de Tom Jedusor m'avait contrôlée.

- Pensez-vous que c'était ce maléfice?

Ce serait un gros morceau de magie de faire en sorte que quelque chose comme cela fonctionne, a dit Maugrey en se retournant finalement. Si un sorcier pouvait le faire, je dirais que se serait Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais ce que vous me décrivez ressemble plus à de la possession. Très similaire, mais aussi logiquement différent.

J'ai hoché la tête.

- Je déteste seulement l'idée de Vous-Savez-Qui à l'intérieur de moi.

Maugrey a grogné.

- Vous avez dit que vous avez pu le combattre brièvement?

- Oui, ai-je répondu.

- Contre le plus puissant sorcier de notre époque, a dit Maugrey, ses yeux me scannant. C'est impressionnant.

Il a bougé vers la porte et a marché vers moi.

- Je pense que vous ferez un excellant travail quand nous nous pratiquerons à combattre l'Imperium.

Je me suis arrêtée brusquement. Mon sac s'est ouvert. Mon livre de DFCM est tombé et a atterri sur le sol. Ignorant l'objet tombé, j'ai dit :

- Vous allez l'utiliser sur nous?

Apprendre ce qu'ils étaient était une chose. En faire l'expérience en était une autre.

- Vigilance constante, a répété Maugrey.

Il s'est penché difficilement et a ramassé mon livre. Il était ouvert non loin de la fin.

- Je doute de me rendre aussi loin, a-t-il grogné, observant la page.

Il a lu le sortilège qui était énuméré et qui dominait le haut de la page.

- Maléfice de Chauve-Furie, a-t-il marmonné alors qu'il me redonnait le livre. Un sort difficile à maîtriser… quoique je doute qu'il te donne beaucoup de difficulté.

Pendant que je retournais vers la Salle Commune, j'ai ouvert le livre vers la page qu'il lisait. J'ai vu l'illustration de plusieurs chauves-souris vicieuses qui attaquaient le visage d'un personnage à l'air idiot. J'ai lu la description du sort.

_Maléfice de Chauve-Furie_

_Incantation : Chiroptera_

_Le maléfice de Chauve-Furie est un sort amusant et puissant._

_Il métamorphose le nez d'une cible en plusieurs chauves-souris._

_Suivant la métamorphose, les chauves-souris attaquent_

_immédiatement la cible._

_Le sortilège de Chauve-Furie est difficile à exécuter. Il_

_requiert de l'expérience en métamorphose et un contrôle_

_sur les chauves-souris nouvellement formées avec l'usage_

_du sort de l'Oppugno. Plusieurs jeunes sorciers ne_

_peuvent pas facilement combiner complètement deux_

_différents sortilèges dans la même incantation. Cela nécessite_

_de la détermination, de la pratique constante et une grande_

_puissance magique._

J'ai refermé le livre et j'ai murmuré l'incantation dans un souffle. Je me suis répété pour moi-même la phrase _amusant et puissant_. C'était comme moi, avais-je décidé, amusant et puissant. Maugrey avait dit qu'il ne pensait pas que ce sortilège me donnerait beaucoup de difficulté, qu'il était convaincu que je pouvais maîtriser un sort si difficile. Je devrais pratiquer ce maléfice et voir si sa foi en moi était fondée.

Après le dîner, Hermione travaillait sur un autre recrutement de la SALE et devenait de plus en plus agacée par mon refus de joindre son organisme. Quand Neville a trébuché sur une pile de livres, j'ai profité de la distraction pour me glisser subtilement hors de la Salle Commune.

J'ai flâné au bord du lac. J'aimais être seule une fois de temps en temps. Quelques fois, la meilleure compagnie que l'on peut avoir, c'est nous-mêmes. J'ai ramassé un galet et je l'ai fait sauter à la surface de l'eau. Quand les ondulations se sont formées, des bulles sont apparues. Une créature à la peau verte avec des cornes est sortie de l'eau. C'était un strangulos. La créature marine m'a sifflée.

Légèrement amusée, j'ai sorti ma baguette et j'ai décidé d'essayer mon nouveau sort. Pointant le strangulos, j'ai crié :

- _Chiroptera!_

Le strangulos m'a regardée avec curiosité et est replongé sous l'eau.

Déçue, j'ai pensé que peut-être le maléfice ne pouvait être utilisé contre des créatures marines. J'ai remis ma baguette dans ma poche et je suis retournée à la Tour de Griffondor. Après tout, j'avais des devoirs à faire et je pouvais toujours pratiquer mon Chauve-Furie un autre jour.

La semaine suivante, Maugrey a annoncé au reste de la classe que nous allions nous pratiquer à résister à l'Imperium.

- J'ai reçu quelques complaintes plus tôt cette semaine concernant mes méthodes d'enseignement. Je dis la même chose que la semaine dernière. Si vous préférez apprendre la manière forte quand quelqu'un vous contrôle entièrement, vous êtes mes invités. Les autres, vous êtes exemptés et pardonnés.

Personne n'est parti. Un après l'autre, Maugrey a appelé tous mes camarades de classe pour leur montrer les effets du sortilège. Luna a parlé avec un accent français irréprochable et a ri hystériquement. Delia a battu des ailes et a prétendu voler autour de la classe. Ethan, qui n'a jamais eu aucun sens du rythme, a pu nous joué les batteurs de groupe de rock sur son pupitre. Lentement, tout le monde y est passé et personne n,a pu résister à l'enchantement.

Finalement, Maugrey m'a regardée.

- Weasley, vous êtes la prochaine.

Je me suis levée de ma chaise et j'ai pris place devant la classe. Prenant un grande inspiration, je me suis préparée.

- _Impero! _a grogné Maugrey.

C'était un sentiment plaisant, pas du tout ce que j'avais subi avec Jedusor. Avec le journal, je m'étais sentie perdue, misérable et étrangère. Avec ce sortilège, je me sentais libre, plus moi-même que jamais et (oserais-je le dire?) heureuse. Je n'avais plus besoin de m'inquiéter désormais. Quelqu'un d'autre était en charge et ça m'allait très bien.

_Tourne sur toi-même, Weasley_, ai-je entendu la voix de Maugrey me dire.

Cela semblait être une très bonne idée. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt. J'ai fait un tour complet et j'ai entendu Maugrey me dire de continuer de tourner.

Et alors, j'ai entendu ma propre voix dans ma tête.

_N'aurais-je pas la tête qui tourne? Je ne peux pas faire cela. C'est idiot. Je pense que je préfèrerais rester immobile._

Mais j'ai tourné quand même…

J'ai pensé :

_N'est-ce pas ce que Jedusor faisait? Il te commandait?_

_Tourne encore, Weasley._

_Tu écoutais Jedusor, _ai-je pensé. _Il t'a obligé à blesser tes amis._

_J'ai dit tourne encore, Weasley._

_Non. Plus jamais personne ne me contrôlera. Non. Nononon._

_TOURNE ENCORE, WEASLEY!_

_Non. Non._

- NON!

J'avais crié le dernier mot avec tant de force que j'ai basculé vers l'arrière sur le bureau et j'ai cassé l'une des jarres de Maugrey. Les éclats de verre se sont répandus sur le sol.

L'œil magique de Maugrey faisait de petits mouvements saccadés dans son orbite.

- Ça t'a pris du temps, a dit Maugrey. Mais comme je l'avais prédit, tu l'as combattu. Tu es la seconde personne à qui j'aie enseigné jusqu'à maintenant à avoir fait si bien.

- Qui était la première? ai-je demandé.

- Potter.

Le 30 octobre, deux écoles étrangères sont arrivées à Poudlard. quand les élèves de Durmstrang sont entrés dans notre champs de vision, j'ai entendu Ron s'exclamer :

- Harry! C'est Krum!

Je me tenais avec Delia à quelques rangées du Trio. Delia était ignorante quant à la plupart des célébrités du Monde Magique, mais elle a quand même reconnu le joueur de Quidditch international.

- Et je n'ai même pas de plume, a-t-elle sifflé.

J'ai roulé les yeux et j'ai jeté un regard à Hermione. elle faisait de son mieux pour essayer de ne pas avoir l'air trop excitée.

- Pour l'amour de Merlin, Ron. C'est seulement un joueur de Quidditch! a-t-elle dit.

J'ai affiché un sourire narquois parce que je savais qu'elle cachait sa propre admiration.

Alors que nous suivions l'école en entier dans la Grande Salle, j'ai entendu plusieurs sixièmes années essayer de trouver leur rouge à lèvre. Delia les avait entendues.

- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il me signerait un autographe si j'avais du rouge à lèvre?

Elle a frénétiquement fouillé ses poches.

Dumbledore a expliqué que la Coupe de Feu serait le juge impartial qui choisirait un champion par école et qu'il y aurait une restriction d'âge, au grand désarroi de plusieurs étudiants, mes frères inclus. Quand le festin s'est terminé, le tournoi à officiellement commencé.

Le soir suivant, la nuit d'Halloween, la Coupe de Feu a choisi les champions. Personne n'a été surpris que Victor Krum soit le champion de Durmstrang. Les garçons ont tous été content de voir Fleur Delacour comme championne de Beauxbâtons. L'annonce du champion de Poudlard a retenu l'attention de tous quand le temps est venu de nommer l,élu…

La Coupe avait choisi Cedric Diggory. Malgré le fait qu'il vivait près de chez moi et qu'il avait pris le Portoloin pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avec nous, je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup. J'avais entendu parler de lui, comment il était toujours gentil avec les professeurs et respectueux envers les autres, alors je le respectais. Si nous ne pouvions avoir un champion de Griffondor, alors c'était un excellant choix. J'ai joint les applaudissements de toute la salle.

- Harry Potter, ai-je entendu dire Dumbledore, me sortant immédiatement de mes pensées. J'ai regardé autour et j'ai réalisé ce qui se passait. Dumbledore avait un bout de parchemin à la main et un regard confus au visage.

Harry avait été choisi comme deuxième champion de Poudlard. Le bourdonnement de la salle a lentement augmenté. Harry… était… le deuxième… champion de Poudlard… Comment était-ce possible? J'ai su tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lentement, comme s'il exécutait une marche funéraire, a marché à travers nous et jusqu'à la porte par laquelle les trois autres champions étaient passés. Les professeurs, les directeurs, Verpey et Croupton se sont échangé des regards de confusion et de doute. un par un, ils se sont levés de leur chaise et ont suivi le dernier champion.

J'ai sauté de ma chaise et j'ai remplacé Harry aux côtés de Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? lui ai-je demandé, car si quelqu'un savait quelque chose, ce serait lui.

- Je ne sais pas, a admit Hermione.

Ron avait lâché la cuillère qu'il tenait. Son visage disait tout. Il était en colère.

- Il ne m'en a même pas parlé, a grogné Ron.

- N'as-tu pas vu son visage? ai-je questionné. Il n'en avait aucune idée!

J'ai cherché le regard d'Hermione pour obtenir son aide.

- Elle a raison, a accordé Hermione. Il était perdu.

- Comme si c'était vrai, a marmonné Ron.

Il a rejeté son assiette sur la table et est reparti à la Salle Commune. Hermione a glapi quand le pudding lui a éclaboussé à la figure.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry et Ron se trouvaient dans une dispute. Hermione et moi avions pris en charge de tenter de raisonner les amis. J'ai offert mes services à Ron et Hermione a pris Harry.

J'ai trouvé Ron un soir en train de réellement faire ses devoirs sous un arbre. L'air frais de l'automne soufflait dans mes cheveux alors que je m'asseyais près de mon cher frère. J'ai attendu patiemment quelques minutes, mais puisqu'il ignorait ma présence, j'ai brutalement refermé ses livres.

- Ginny! m'a-t-il grogné. Je dois finir cela.

- Non, tu dois arrêter d'être un tel idiot! ai-je dit.

- Fiche le camp, a-t-il marmonné et il s'est accoté à l'arbre. Je ne suis celui qui a menti à son meilleur ami.

Il s'est pointé du doigt.

- Je suis celui qui est honnête.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'Harry a mis son nom dans la Coupe?

- Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait! Il veut toujours avoir l'attention.

- Attirer l'attention? ai-je sifflé.

Mon frère était-il à ce point idiot?

- Il ne se préoccupe pas du règlement, a dit Ron d'une voix forte. C'est lui qui DEVAIT sauver la Pierre Philosophale. C'est lui qui DEVAIT trouver la Chambre des Secrets. C'est lui qui DEVAIT se lancer à la poursuite Sirius Black.

- C'est différent cette fois, ai-je dit.

Je me suis expliquée. Harry avais fait tout cela pour sauver des gens, moi incluse, et pas pour la gloire et l'attention que cela lui apportait. Mettre son nom dans la Coupe de Feu contre la volonté de Dumbledore serait un acte égoïste et ne visant que le profit personnel; une action qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il avait sauvé la Pierre pour arrêter Voldemort, pas pour vivre éternellement. Il avait trouvé la Chambre pour ME sauver. Il avait risqué beaucoup pour sauver Sirius…

Il m'a regardée avec surprise.

- Comment sais-tu pour…?

- Aucune importance, ai-je dit rapidement. Ce qui compte c'est que tu as tout faux sur lui…

Ron m'a coupée.

- Bien sûr, tu prends son parti. Tu es amoureuse de lui depuis la première fois que tu l'as vu.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley! ai-je crié en sautant sur mes pieds, me sentant encore une fois comme ma mère. Comment oses-tu m'accuser…?

Je n'ai même pas pu terminer ma phrase. Je lui ai lancé le regard le plus en colère que j'aie lancé à quelqu'un de toute ma vie et je suis retournée au château. Bouillante et rouge de fureur, je ne pouvais pas croire que Ron ait déclaré que je n'étais du côté d'Harry que parce que j'étais amoureuse de lui. L'idiot! L'écervelé! Le lâche! Je suis certaine d'avoir trouvé d'autres qualificatifs plus appropriés à sa conduite pendant mon trajet jusqu'à la Salle Commune.

- Ron est sans espoir, ai-je dit à Hermione deux jours avant la première épreuve. J'ai planté ma fourchette dans mes œufs et j'ai porté la nourriture à mes lèvres. J'ai soufflé dessus pour la refroidir un peu et j'ai pris la première bouchée.

- Harry n'est pas mieux, a admit Hermione en mordant dans son toast. Lui et moi savons très bien que Ron ne croit pas vraiment qu'Harry à mis son nom dans la Coupe. Ron est seulement jaloux.

Je pouvais voir ça. Harry était le plus célèbre sorcier du monde et Ron, lui, n'était que son meilleur ami.

- Je déteste les voir aussi en colère l'un contre l'autre. J'étais habituée à l'idée que vous seriez toujours amis tous les trois, quoiqu'il arrive. C'est une des très peu nombreuses choses sur lesquelles je me repose, ai-je dit en buvant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

Hermione a rougi.

- Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.

Décidant que les différents de Ron et d'Harry étaient trop déprimant, j'ai dirigé la conversation vers un sujet plus léger.

- Comment avance ton _devoir_?

Hermione a froncé les sourcils et s'est finalement rappelé de ce dont nous avions discuté avant la rentrée.

- Oh oui ça, a-t-elle dit, la distrayant du reste de ses œufs. Je ne sais toujours pas comment me sentir face à cela.

- Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec…

J'ai souri et j'ai indiqué un vieil exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de nous.

- … ton amour pour Harry Potter?

Hermione a pris le journal et l'a jeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les pages ont volé dans toutes les directions.

- Je suis désolée Ginny. Rita est une femme infecte. Tu ne crois pas vraiment…

- Bien sûr que non, ai-je dit. Tu ne me ferais jamais ça.

Nous sommes restées silencieuses quelques secondes alors que nous continuions de manger. J'ai pensé que le temps était revenu de changer de sujets.

- Penses-tu que Krum s'en sortira bien pour la première tâche?

Hermione a émis un grognement.

- Il ferait mieux, avec toutes les recherches qu'il effectue. Il est toujours à la bibliothèque. C'est plutôt ennuyant, spécialement quand son fan club l'accompagne.

Avant que j'aie pu répondre, Harry a interrompu notre déjeuner.

- Hermione, j'ai besoin de ton aide, a-t-il dit, ne prenant même pas le temps de s'assoir.

- Tu veux déjeuner avec nous, Harry? ai-je offert.

Il s'est tourné, m'ayant enfin remarquée.

- Oh bonjour, Ginny. Non, merci. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

Hermione a rapidement terminé le reste de son repas, m'a dit au revoir et m'a laissée toute seule. J'espérais que tout cela concernait sa réconciliation avec Ron. Après avoir fini de déjeuner, j'ai flâné dans les couloirs pour trouver Ron et voir s'il était de meilleure humeur et s'il ne l'était pas, j'aurais quelqu'un sur qui pratiquer mon maléfice de Chauve-Furie.

La première tâche était une épreuve terrifiante, mais Harry avait été phénoménal. Il avait convoqué son balai avec le sortilège qu'Hermione lui avait appris. Il avait été poursuivi par le Mayar à pointes à travers tout le stade jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne finalement son œuf. Griffondor était extatique. Harry était peut-être sorti de la tâche indemne avec le prix, mais la véritable récompense était que Ron avait finalement admit ses torts et que les deux garçons s'étaient réconciliés.

Quand l'annonce du Bal de Noël a enfin été faite, l'atmosphère de l'école a changé radicalement. Je me suis retrouvée à attendre très longtemps aux repas avec le Trio, espérant et souhaitant que Harry me remarque finalement. À mon grand désarroi, il regardait nerveusement Cho. Je faisais de grands détours entre les classes pour emprunter les couloirs où je savais qu'Harry marchait, le suppliant mentalement de m'inviter au Bal. Horreur, une myriade de filles le guettait à tous les tournants. Harry avait l'air adorable de les décliner toutes.

Ennuyée au plus haut point, je me suis affaissée sur le lit d'Hermione. J'étais frustrée. D'autres garçons avaient commencé à me remarquer. En fait, j'avais décliné deux offres de garçons de l'année d'Harry juste pour être encore disponible si celui-ci se déciderait à me le demander. Pourquoi pouvais-je capturer l'attention de tous les garçons sauf celui que j'aimais?

- Pas de chance? m'a questionnée Hermione.

Je lui ai lancé un regard et elle semblait aussi frustrée que je l'étais. Elle avait sans aucun doute fait la même chose que moi : attendre patiemment que son prince charmant l'invite au Bal. Malheureusement, son prince charmant était le plus idiot sorcier roux de l'école, peut-être même du monde entier.

- Non, ai-je soupiré. Et toi?

- Non

Parvati et Lavande sont entrées. Lavande a viré au rose et son sourire est devenu plus large que jamais. Elles m'ont vues et ont gloussé.

- Ginny! a dit Parvati. Tu dois nous laisser te coiffer pour le Bal!

- Je n'y vais pas, ai-je admit.

- Je pensais que Michael Corner t'avais invité, a accusé Lavande.

Le plus drôle, c'est qu'il l'avait fait. Je n'avais jamais rencontré ce garçon avant qu'il ne me parle au dîner. Il m'avait apparemment admirée durant toute l'année scolaire jusqu'à maintenant et souhaitait m'accompagner à la danse. J'avais rougi violemment et je lui avais exprimé un refus. Ensuite, je m'étais enfuie.

- J'ai dit non, ai-je répondu.

- Pourquoi? a demandé Parvati. Ce mec est trop mignon.

Elle m'a regardée avec curiosité, étudiant mon visage et a fait un geste de compréhension.

- Tu attends Harry, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, ai-je menti.

Je devais arrêter de mettre mon cœur dans ma manche comme cela. Cela devenait ridicule que tout le monde soit au courant de mes sentiments. Désespérée de changer de sujet, j'ai demandé aux filles avec qui elles y allaient.

- Seamus vient de me le demander, a gloussé Lavande, rougissant encore plus.

Parvati m'a surprise en admettant que personne ne l'avait encore invitée. C'était une belle fille. J'étais prête à parier que tous les garçons étaient intimidés par elle et pensaient tous qu'elle y allait déjà avec quelqu'un.

- Est-ce que Ron te l'a enfin demandé? a demandé Parvati à Hermione.

Hermione a pris un air confus.

- Quoi? a-t-elle demandé. Non… Je veux dire… pourquoi… Ron? Pourquoi m'aurait-il invitée? On est seulement amis.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, a dit Lavande. Il est encore temps. Ou _tu_ pourrais lui demander de t'accompagner.

- Je ne l'inviterais pas au Bal! a cri Hermione d'une voix aigue.

Elle s'est levée.

- Vous m'excuserez, j'ai besoin d'aller faire quelques recherches.

Elle a attrapé son sac et est sortie de la pièce, me laissant assise sur son lit.

- Je ne sais pas qui elle veut berner, a dit Parvati. Elle tourne autour de lui depuis l'annonce du Bal.

J'ai haussé les épaules. J'étais aussi en colère qu'Hermione. J'avais besoin de souffler un peu. Il était temps que je passe quelques instants seule avec moi-même. J'ai dit au revoir aux filles et je me suis rendue sur le terrain de Quidditch. J'ai pris ma baguette et j'ai pratiqué quelques sorts, réussissant quelques maléfices de Chauve-Furie sur des oiseaux qui ne se doutaient de rien.

- Comme on se revoit, Ginny, a dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me suis retournée et j'ai vu Zacharias Smith et deux membres de l'équipe de Poufsouffle se tenant à quelques mètres de moi, un balai à la main. J'ai eu un soupir de soulagement, sachant que Zacharias était de mon année et qu'il ne m'inviterait donc pas au Bal.

- Bonjour, Zacharias, ai-je grogné. Je partais justement.

- Tu as de la chance, Weasley, a dit Zacharias avec un air narquois. Dumbledore a annulé la saison de Quidditch. Heureusement pour toi.

J'ai levé ma baguette au niveau de mes yeux, prétendant l'inspecter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Smith?

- On fait la course? a-t-il suggéré. Si je gagne, tu vas au Bal avec Summerby ici présent...

Il a pointé son ami du doigt. Je l'ai reconnu comme étant l'attrapeur.

- Mais tu danseras avec moi.

Summerby a secoué la tête.

- Ginny, tu n'es pas obligée de faire cela.

J'ai ignoré la remarque de Summerby. Je savais, bien sûr, que j'étais capable de voler beaucoup plus vite que Smith et j'étais avide de prouver que cet idiot avait tort.

- Et si je gagne? ai-je demandé avec curiosité.

- Ce que tu veux.

J'y ai pensé pendant une longue seconde. Qu'est-ce qui serait le pire pour un garçon comme lui? Quitter l'équipe de Quidditch? Non. Pas assez embarrassant. Me laisser tranquille pour toujours? Alors sur qui allais-je pratiquer mes maléfices? J'avais trouvé… J'aimais bien cette fille et n'avais aucun problème avec elle, mais tous les garçons la détestaient.

- Tu devras laisser Éloïse Midgen t'accompagner au bal… et tu devras te conduire en gentleman.

Smith a serré les dents. Il a pris le balai de Summerby de force et me l'a lancé.

- Marché conclus, a-t-il sifflé alors que j'attrapais le balai. Deux tours de terrain.

J'ai accepté. Nous nous sommes placés côtes à côtes à côté des cerceaux de buts. Summerby s'est mis devant nous et a levé sa baguette en l'air. Quand les étincelles rouges se sont envolées, Smith et moi avons décollé.

Étonnamment, il était rapide. Le regarder sur le terrain durant les matchs était trompeur. Durant les matchs, il s'arrêtait et repartait. Quand il s'agissait de voler sans s'arrêter, il était rapide, mais pas assez pour me distancer. J'étais en ligne avec lui alors que nous complétions le premier tour.

J'ai pris la tête. J'ai eu un rire victorieux alors que je l'ai senti essayer de me rattraper sans succès. Je l'ai entendu jurer alors que nous approchions de la ligne d'arrivée. Plus près, plus près… et j'ai senti mon balai voler sans contrôle en dehors de la course. Le tricheur! Il devait avoir ensorcelé mon balai vers la fin de la course. Je l'ai entendu rire alors que le balai fugueur volait hors du stade.

Je me suis écrasée sur un arbre. J'ai juré en crachant une feuille qui s'était enfoncée dans ma bouche. Ronchonnant, je me suis assise sur une branche, envisageant mille et une manières que lui jeter des maléfices pour le punir.

J'ai entendu une voix en dessous de moi dire :

- Explique-toi! Andrei dit que tu traînes à la bibliothèque tous les jours où cette Sang-de-Bourbe y étudie. Nous nous étions mis d'accord avant de quitter l'école de ne pas nous associer avec ces gens-là.

J'ai regardé à travers les feuilles et j'ai vu Igor Karkaroff. Il était manifestement extrêmement en colère. J'ai silencieusement essayé d'apercevoir la personne à qui il parlait.

- Non, je n'ai jamais accepté cela!

La voix était grave et profonde.

- Je ne partagerai pas vos préjugés!

- Victor, soyez raisonnable! a crié Karkaroff.

Alors c'était à Krum qu'il parlait… et tout est devenu clair. Krum passait son temps à la bibliothèque parce qu'il était intéressé par Hermione. J'ai mis ma main sur ma bouche avec surprise.

- Je suis raisonnable! a répliqué Krum en criant lui aussi. Je vais l'inviter au Bal de Noël. Vous ne m'en empêcherez pas!

Karkaroff a émis un bruit de dégoût.

- Tu as apporté la honte sur _tout_ ce pour quoi Durmstrang se bat!

- Non. Vous avez fait cela tout seul!

Les pas lourds de Krum ont résonné sur le gazon alors qu'il partait. Les pas plus légers de Karkaroff ont suivi peu de temps après.

Quand je suis descendue de l'arbre quelques minutes plus tard, je me suis dirigée vers la bibliothèque. J'ai envisagé de dire à Hermione ce que j'avais entendu, mais j'ai finalement décidé de ne pas le faire. Si c'était moi et qu'Harry allait me le demander, je n'aurais pas voulu qu'on me gâche la surprise. Au lieu de cela, j'allais la convaincre d'arrêter d'attendre Ron.

Mrs. Pince m'a crié dessus pour avoir osé courir dans la bibliothèque. J'ai ralenti à un jogging léger et j'ai trouvé Hermione peu de temps après. Elle avait pleuré. Pour le couvrir, elle se cachait dans les pages d'un livre sur la répression des gobelins. J'ai pris une chaise à côté d'elle.

Elle a levé les yeux vers moi.

- Bonjour, Ginny, a-t-elle marmonné et elle a essayé de détourner mon attention de ses joues trempées de larmes.

- Je me fiche de ce qu'en dit Harry, je sais qu'il a des problèmes avec la prochaine tâche…

Je n'étais honnêtement pas préoccupée par ces choses à ce moment-là.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, ai-je commencé. Tu devrais peut-être…

Elle m'a interrompue, presque comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu parler.

- Je ne vais pas attendre que Ron m'invite au Bal, a-t-elle dit tout bas.

Je l'ai regardée fixement. Bien, au moins elle ne serait pas difficile à convaincre.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, ai-je répondu. Tu verse trop de larmes sur lui. Il n'en mérite pas autant…

Et j'ai arrêté de parler et j'ai pensé à Harry. Est-ce qu'il valait la peine que je me donne du mal pour lui? Est-ce qu'il valait la peine que je l'attende?

- Je sais, a murmuré Hermione.

J'ai pris sa main et je lui ai souri avec compassion.

- Tu veux vraiment aller au Bal, Ginny?

J'ai hoché la tête.

- Je suis désolée de te dire cela, mais je pense que tu devrais arrêter d'attendre qu'Harry te demande de l'accompagner.

J'ai encore hoché la tête solennellement, compréhensive. Il n'était pas intéressé. Il n'allait pas m'inviter. Il allait inviter Cho. Mon ventre s'est tordu comme toutes les fois où je pensais à elle. Pendant un très court instant, j'ai pensé à caser Cho avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais ça aurait été méchant et je n'aurais jamais pu faire cela à Harry.

- Nous sommes tellement bête, a dit Hermione avec un rire feint. à pleurer deux garçons stupides.

Elle a fermé le livre qu'elle lisait et l'a mis de côté.

- Je suis fatigué de lire.

Elle a posé sa tête sur le bureau et a soupiré. Que cette fille ne veulent plus lire était clairement un signe de grande frustration.

J'ai ramassé le livre.

- Tu veux que j'aille le replacer pour toi? lui ai-je demandé et elle a grogné quelque chose qui ressemblait à _Je m'en fiche_.

Je me suis levée et j'ai marché jusqu'à l'étagère pour y remettre la publication. Trouvant sa place, j'ai poussé un livre sobre sur le côté et j'ai regardé par le trou de l'étagère.

Victor Krum se tenait devant de la table d'Hermione. elle n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence. Si elle avait entendu quelqu'un approcher, elle avait peut-être pensé que c'était moi.

- Excuse-moi, a dit Krum aussi doucement que possible, au cas où Hermione dormait.

Hermione a levé la tête. si j'avais pu voir l'expression sur son visage, je suis sûre que j'aurais bien ri.

- Oh, a-t-elle dit avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Bonjour.

- Ça fait un bon moment que je souhaite te parler, a dit Krum l'air un peu penaud. Tu ne ressemble pas aux autres filles.

- eh bien… Je…

- Je venais ici quand tu venais, mais j'étais trop timide pour t'approcher.

Krum…? Une star de Quidditch international trop timide pour approcher une fille? Oh, si seulement Ron était là pour entendre ça. Je me demande ce qu'il en penserait.

- Trop timide? a murmuré Hermione.

Il lui a tendu la main.

- Mon nom est Victor Krum, a-t-il dit et j'ai roulé les yeux.

Qui ne savait pas qui il était? Il a pris la main d'Hermione et l'a serrée.

- Quel est le tien?

- Hermione Granger.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement.

Krum a acquiescé, essayant de comprendre ce nom difficile. Il a froncé les sourcils.

_Tu vas mettre longtemps à prononcer ce nom-là, n'est-ce pas? Des heures de plaisir…_, ai-je pensé.

Le froncement de sourcils de Krum s'est changé en sourire.

- Herrrmiauuneuuu, a-t-il dit. Les journaux disent que tu est la petite-amie de Harry Potter.

Je crois que j'ai pu _sentir _la chaleur monter aux joues de cette chère Hermione.

- Les journaux mentent.

Le sourire de Krum s'est agrandi. C'était certainement ce qu'il voulait entendre.

- Me feras-tu l'honneur d'être à mon bras au Bal de Noël?

- Quoi… tu veux dire y aller avec toi?

Hermione a hoqueté un peu.

- Victor, j'adorerais aller au Bal avec toi.

Krum a souri légèrement. Il s'est retourné et est sorti de la bibliothèque. J'ai observé Hermione mettre ses mains sur son visage et glousser d'excitation.

- Tu peux sortir maintenant, m'a-t-elle appelée, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

J'ai flâné jusqu'à elle et je me suis assise sur la chaise à ses côtés. J'ai prétendu ne pas avoir été témoin de la scène.

- J'ai eu de la misère à trouver l'endroit où je devais ranger le livre, ai-je dit d'un ton nonchalant.

- C'est ça.

Son sourire était tellement radieux.

- Maintenant, il faut te trouver quelqu'un pour le Bal.

Plus tard le même jour, je suis sortie du cours de potion avec Delia. Elle me parlait du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller au Bal car personne ne l'avait invitée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait se rendre à la Salle Commune et attendre qu'un garçon plus vieux l'invite. J'ai lancé un regard à Neville, assis sur un banc. Il avait l'air si triste. J'ai dit à Delia de partir sans moi.

Je me suis assise à côté de garçon à l'air déprimé.

- Pourquoi es-tu si triste, Neville?

Il a levé les yeux vers moi, l'air surpris. Je doute qu'il ait réalisé que je m'étais assise avant que je l'aie salué. Il a forcé un sourire et a dit :

- Rien, Ginny.

- Je suis un maître pour prétendre que rien ne vas mal. Tu ne peux pas me berner.

Neville semblait légèrement embarrassé. Je suppose que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Les Griffondors ne sont pas connus pour cacher facilement leurs émotions et c'est en même temps un don et une malédiction.

- J'ai demandé à Hermione de m'accompagner au Bal et elle a dit non.

Il avait invité Hermione? Ça, c'était une manchette. Je n'avais jamais pensé que Neville _aimait_ vraiment les filles. Je suppose que d'une certaine manière cela tombait sous le sens. Hermione avait toujours été très gentille avec Neville, l'aidant avec ses leçons et lui portant beaucoup plus d'attention que la plupart des filles.

- Tu penses qu'Hermione m'a menti quand elle m'a dit qu'elle y allait déjà avec quelqu'un?

- Crois-moi, Neville. Elle y va accompagnée.

Neville a hoché la tête. Il ne pensait pas qu'Hermione aurait pu être aussi superficielle. Il s'est penché et a mis son visage dans ses mains.

- Ginny, a-t-il commencé.

Je savais exactement qu'il allait m'inviter avant même qu'il ne l'ait dit. Neville se sentait confortable avec moi. Je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas comme ça et c'était la même chose pour moi. Et avant même qu'il ait demandé, je savais que j'allais accepter son offre. C'était un jeune homme très gentil, peut-être pas le plus brillant, le plus beau et le mec le plus organisé, mais il n'était pas intéressé par les apparences comme mon frère et Harry. D'accord, peut-être qu'Harry n'était pas concerné par les apparences et que son faible pour Cho était basé sur plus que sa beauté. Étant donné que celui-ci n'allait pas m'inviter au Bal de Noël de toute façon, pourquoi ne pas y aller avec Neville et m'amuser?

- Iras-tu au Bal avec…

- Bien sûr que oui, Neville, ai-je répondu.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir ce qui est le plus pathétique.

C'était Harper qui sortait de la classe de potions.

- D'un côté, que Londubat ait été assez désespéré pour inviter une Sang-de-Bourbe et une Ouistiti dans la même journée…

Il a ricané.

- … ou que la Ouistiti ait accepté d'y aller avec lui.

Neville n'a pas dit un mot quand je me suis levée.

- Harper, si tu ne le fermes pas, je vais te lancé un sortilège juste comme je l'ai fait à la Coupe du Monde.

Harper a automatiquement attrapé l'épaule que le sortilège avait touchée quelques mois auparavant.

- Je t'en dois toujours une pour celle-là, Weasley. Tu devrais surveiller tes arrières.

Je me suis avancée vers lui.

- Pourquoi ne pas y faire quelque chose maintenant? On ne m'attend nulle part.

Nos nez se touchaient presque et le suppliait secrètement d'essayer quelque chose. Cela me démangeait d'essayer le maléfice de Chauve-Furie.

- On fait des menaces, Weasley?

Cette fois, c'était Rogue. Il se tenait derrière Harper et démontrait sa marque de commerce : le ricanement.

- dix points de moins pour Griffondor, a-t-il dit. Et pourquoi vous attardez-vous dans les donjons alors que le cours est terminé depuis maintenant dix minutes?

- Londubat la suppliait de danser avec lui.

Harper souriait.

- Comme c'est… touchant, a dit Rogue.

Il m'a regardée avec dégoût.

- Si sa technique avec les filles ressemble à ses talents de potions, Weasley, ça va laissé quelque chose à désirer.

J'ai respiré très profondément et j'ai réussi à restreindre mon tempérament et ma langue. Je ne pouvais pas répondre à Rogue ou cela signifierait d'autres points enlevés à ma maison. J'aurais bien voulu lui jeter un sort, mais cela m'aurait amené une punition bien plus sévère. J'ai lancé un regard à Harper. Il avait un petit sourire narquois. Je lui ai lancé des poignards avec mes yeux.

- Fichez le camp, Weasley, a commandé Rogue. Ou j'enlèverai cinq points de plus à Griffondor pour flânage dans les couloirs.

J'ai donné à Rogue le même regard qu'à Harper et je me suis tournée pour marcher avec Neville, mais il était parti.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai ouvert le tableau de la Grosse Dame avec force et je suis sorti de la Salle Commune. Me tenant seule à l'extérieur, j'étais secoué de colère et de chagrin. _Tu ne pleureras pas, Ginny_, mais je n'ai pas pu empêcher deux larmes de s'échapper. Je venais de découvrir qu'Harry avait demandé à Cho de l'accompagner au Bal.

Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'Harry trouverait le courage de le faire. Après tout les regards nerveux qu'il lui avait donnés depuis l'an dernier, je pensais qu'il était trop froussard pour cela. Je n'étais promis que peu importe qui Harry inviterait, je ne serais pas en colère. Je m'étais juré d'être heureuse pour lui.

J'ai frappé la rampe d'escalier et j'ai grogné de frustration. Il l'aimait seulement parce qu'elle était jolie! Et bien, j'étais jolie aussi. Les nombreux garçons qui m'avaient invité au Bal étaient la preuve que quelqu'un pensait que j'en valais la peine. Il l'aimait seulement parce qu'elle était une bonne joueuse de Quidditch. Et bien, j'étais bonne aussi. C'est seulement que je n'avais pas eu la chance de faire mes preuves. Il l'aimait seulement parce qu'elle était plus âgée… Bon d'accord, elle me battait sur ce coup-là.

Par contre, elle y allait déjà avec quelqu'un. Cette pensée seule devrait m'avoir consolée, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Harry l'avait quand même invitée… _elle_, pas moi. Je ne devais pas être aussi en colère. Je n'avais pas le droit d'en vouloir à Harry. Il était libre de tomber amoureux de celle qu'il voulait.

Alors, Ron… mon stupide frère m'a proposé auprès d'Harry pour l'escorter au Bal. Je savais qu'Harry aurais été trop gentil et aurais accepté de m'y emmener. Je sais que si j'avais pu montrer à Harry à quel point j'étais drôle et quel bon moment il aurait pu passer avec moi, j'aurais pu lui sortir Cho de la tête à tout jamais. Mais j'y allais déjà avec quelqu'un. Je n'aurais pas pu l'attendre encore quelques jours. Il fallait que j'y aille déjà avec quelqu'un.

_N'as-tu pas honte!_ me suis-je réprimandé moi-même. Neville était quelqu'un de gentil et d'attentionné et j'aurais dû être heureuse d'aller au Bal avec lui. Il n'était seulement pas très… Il n'était seulement pas très… _Ne le dis pas, Ginny… N'oses même pas penser à la dire…_

Le portrait s'est ouvert et Hermione est entrée. Elle m'a salué d'un sourire où le cœur n'y été qu'à moitié.

- Ils nous ont finalement invitées, a-t-elle dit doucement.

- Techniquement, ai-je dit, Harry ne m'a pas invitée. Ron l'a fait pour lui.

Je l'ai approchée de moi et j'ai mis mon bras autour de ses épaules.

- Est-ce qu'_un jour_ il va me remarquer, Hermione?

Celle-ci a souri et a haussé les épaules.

- Il ne voit que Cho pour le moment, a-t-elle admit.

Elle est restée silencieuse quelques secondes.

- Mais c'est parce qu'il ne sait pas qui tu es.

- Il sait qui je suis.

- Tu as trop peur pour être toi-même devant lui, a déclaré Hermione. Tu es exactement tout ce que ce garçon a besoin dans sa vie, mais tout ce qu'il voit c'est la timide et rougissante petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Si tu te relaxais un peu et que tu étais plus toi-même, il verrait qui tu es vraiment, mais tu dois arrêter d'attendre qu'il te remarque accidentellement et commencer à _faire en sorte_ qu'il te remarque intentionnellement.

Elle n'était pas méchante. Elle était sincère. Et je savais, à cause de la manière dont elle le disait, qu'elle ne faisait pas seulement référence à Harry et moi. Elle avait raison. Pour la première fois, je considérais réellement abandonner Harry, mais j'ai refusé.

- Je ne suis pas encore prête à cela.

- Moi non plus, a-t-elle murmuré. Allons manger.

Maman m'avait envoyé une simple robe rouge qui montrait beaucoup mon dos. J'aurais préféré épater la galerie avec une plus belle vue, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, mais j'étais satisfaite. J'ai finalement laissé Parvati et Lavande faire mes cheveux et je dois admettre qu'ils étaient magnifiques.

Hermione était superbe. Elle avait utilisé environ dix gallons de laque, mais ça en valait la peine. Sa robe était bleu pervenche. C'était dommage qu'elle ne se soit pas habillée pour impressionner Krum. Tout cela était pour Ron. C'était pour lui montrer ce qu'il manquait.

Sans offense à Neville, il est un horrible danseur. Mes pieds me faisaient terriblement souffrir à la fin de la soirée. J'ai regardé vers Harry et il s'en sortait un peu mieux que Neville. Au moins il pouvait garder ses pieds un peu plus loin de celle avec qui il dansait. Harry m'a regardé au moment où Neville m'écrasait les orteils encore une fois. J'ai grimacé, mais je n'ai rien dit. Quand j'ai rejeté mon regard sur Harry, il avait l'air terrifié et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

J'ai balayé la pièce du regard et j'ai découvert que Ron n'était même pas encore venu sur la piste de danse. Il avait dû finalement voir Hermione avec Krum. _Bien fait pour lui_, ai-je pensé. Il avait eu plein d'opportunités de l'inviter. Alors que je ruminais sur la stupidité de Ron, Harry s'était assis près de mon frère. Un autre client insatisfait. Au moins, Hermione se payait du bon temps.

- Neville, ça ne te fais rien si j'enlève ta charmante partenaire pour une danse?

J'ai tourné la tête et j'ai étouffé un hoquet. Michael Corner se tenait à côté de nous. Il portait une robe de sorcier bleu et bronze, les mêmes couleurs que Serdaigle, sa maison. Ses cheveux foncés étaient coiffés à la perfection. Ses yeux émeraude me regardaient avec adoration. Je dois dire qu'à ce moment précis j'avais complètement oublié Harry Potter. Michael Corner était tout ce que je voyais.

- Hum…, a dit Neville en me regardant, s'assurant que cela m'allait.

Réalisant que ça m'allait très bien, il a dit :

- Non, ça va.

Michael a pris ma main et m'a amenée plus loin. Volant à travers la piste de danse, je me suis perdue dans sa beauté, ses yeux verts, sa forte mâchoire, la manière dont sa robe soulignait ses muscles légèrement. J'ai rien pu dire, pensait que cela ne pouvait être vrai.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu ne venais pas à la danse, a dit Michael, sa bouche si proche de mon oreille que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon lobe.

- J'ai changé d'avis, ai-je répliqué doucement.

Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras. Je n'avais jamais désiré me trouver à quelque part en particulier avant cela. Harry et moi n'avions jamais encore partagé un moment comme celui-là.

- Si Londubat est ton petit-ami, il aurait pu seulement me le dire, a dit Michael. J'aurais compris.

- Neville et moi ne sommes qu'amis, ai-je répondu.

- C'est ce que je voulais entendre, a-t-il déclaré.

Mon rythme cardiaque a augmenté. Il dégageait tant de confiance en lui-même. Mes bras se sont énormément serrés. Je ne l'avais presque pas détecté, mais le Serdaigle qui me tenais dans ses bras, sûrement. Il m'a rapprochée de lui.

- J'étais sûr, quand tu m'as rejeté, que tu étais prise, a admit Michael. Je dois dire que je suis surpris de constater qu'une fille aussi belle que toi puisse être seule.

Et charmant! C'était la première fois qu'on me complimentait comme cela. Il avait dit que j'étais belle! Avant de pouvoir m'arrêter, je lui disais :

- Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir pourquoi tu veux danser avec moi.

J'ai continué en y mettant toute once d'expertise en flirt dans mes mots :

- À moins bien sûr que tu cherches à remplacer un fille qui t'a laissé en plan.

- Ça m'est passé par l'esprit.

La musique s'était arrêtée sans que je ne l'aie remarqué ou que ça m'ait dérangée. Avant que j'aie pu répondre, Cédric Diggory et Cho Chang ont marché vers nous, main dans la main. Michael et moi nous sommes séparés, mais sa main est restée dans la mienne.

- Je voulais te remercier, Michael, pour m'avoir présenté une fille aussi merveilleuse, a dit Cédric et il a serré la main de Michael.

Pour la première fois, j'ai regardé Cho sans vouloir lui jeter un sort. Ils avaient l'air heureux tous les deux.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, a dit Michael.

- Je ne peux pas croire que je rencontre officiellement ta petite-amie, a dit Cédric et je n'ai pas pris la peine de le corriger. Nous avons pris le Portoloin pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ensemble, n'est-ce pas? Tu es une Weasley.

- Je pensais que je ressemblais plus à une Malfoy, mais il semblerait que non, ai-je dit et ils ont tous ri.

J'avais fait rire un champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. J'avais fais rire un incroyable Attrapeur. J'avais… j'avais fais rire Michael. Je pouvais définitivement m'habituer à faire rire Michael.

- Ginny, me suis-je présentée.

- Heureux de te rencontrer, a dit Cédric en souriant.

Alors qu'il souriait, j'ai remarqué une petite cicatrice sous sa lèvre qu'il s'était faite durant la première tâche contre les dragons. Immédiatement, je me suis souvenue comment Harry avait aidé Cédric avec la tâche et d'Hermione dans la bibliothèque, me disant qu'Harry avait de la difficulté avec la prochaine. Je me suis frappée mentalement pour réussir à m'inquiéter pour Harry alors que je me tenais à côté des deux plus beaux mecs de Poudlard.

- J'aurais dit cela plus tôt si on s'était parlé avant, ai-je déclaré. Mais bon travail sur la première tâche, et je suis sincère.

- Il a été brave, a ajouté Cho.

Il m'a remerciée et je lui ai demandé :

- Comment va la deuxième tâche?

Avec un peu d'espoir, personne ne changerait de sujet.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté avec cela au début, a admit Cédric. J'ai seulement résolu l'énigme ce matin. Je peux dormir sur mes deux oreilles pour un moment maintenant.

J'ai essayé de rendre ma prochaine déclaration aussi désinvolte que possible.

- J'ai entendu dire que notre champion de Griffondor a un peu de problèmes avec cela.

J'espérais qu'il comprendrait l'allusion. _Tu lui en dois une_.

Cédric a hoché la tête et n'a rien dit. J'espérais que c'était une bonne chose. Il nous a fait ses adieux et a conduit Cho jusqu'à la table à punch. Je les ai regardés partir, suppliant silencieusement Cédric de mettre Harry sur la piste ce soir et j'ai eu un élancement de désagrément de savoir que Harry passait une mauvaise soirée parce qu'il n'était pas accompagné par Cho.

Oh oh, a dit Michael.

J'ai pensé qu'il avait lu dans mes pensées et qu'il avait découvert que je pensais toujours à Harry. Au lieu de cela, il a pointé derrière les tables.

- On dirait que ton frère et Hermione passent un bon moment.

- Quoi? ai-je demandé, m'attendant à moitié à ce que Ron et Hermione soient en train de danser et d'apprécier la compagnie de l'autre.

Mais non. Hermione semblait furieuse alors qu'elle passait à côté de Ron qui semblait tout aussi en colère qu'elle. J'ai traversé la foule pour trouver un meilleur endroit où écouter. Apparemment, leur dispute avait commencé depuis plus longtemps que ce que nous avions remarqué. Je n'en ai attrapé que la fin.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas retrouver _Vicky_? Il doit se demander où tu es passée, a dit Ron.

- Ne l'appelle pas Vicky! a sifflé Hermione.

Elle s'est retournée et est passée entre les gens sur la piste de danse. J'ai volé un regard à Michael et il m'a permis de la suivre.

Quand je l'ai rattrapée, elle semblait furieuse. Alors qu'elle faisait les cent pas en marmonnant sans cohérence, je me suis approchée d'elle. Quand elle m'a vue, elle s'est arrêtée et m'a regardée.

- Ton frère me met hors de moi! a grogné Hermione. Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi ça lui dérange tant que cela que je sois ici avec Victor. S'il avait vraiment voulu m'inviter, alors il aurait dû…

Elle a laissé sortir un grognement exaspéré.

- Ça prouve seulement qu'il commence à te remarquer, Hermione, lui ai-je assuré et elle a ri pathétiquement. Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas de t'inquiéter à propos de Ron et ne t'amuses-tu pas à danser avec Krum à la place?

Elle a hoché la tête, la rage encore sur son visage.

- Je vais suivre ton conseil, Ginny, a-t-elle dit. Je t'ai vue danser avec Michael Corner.

J'ai simplement hoché la tête.

- Il est charmant et beau, et il aimerait bien…

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tôt, j'aurais été extatique de dire à Hermione que Michael voulait être mon petit-ami, quand je me suis perdue dans la danse que lui et moi avions partagée, sous le charme des mots qu'il me disait, mais le besoin immédiat d'aider Harry m'avait sortie de la transe hypnotique.

- Il te l'a demandé? a gloussé Hermione.

- Pas vraiment, ai-je répliqué. Mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il le veux réellement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Je n'en avais aucune idée et c'est ce que je lui ai dit. Elle m'a réprimandé et m'a rappelé la discussion que nous avions eue quelques jours plus tôt.

- Bien, que tu feras si Krum veux te revoir? ai-je questionné.

Ses yeux ont glissé vers l'endroit où elle se tenait il y a quelques minutes, de la fureur dans les yeux, apparemment envers Ron. Elle ne m'a pas répondu. Krum était arrivé à côté d'elle avec deux verres.

- Victor, continuons de danser.

Elle a pris les verres et me les a donnés. Sans un mot, elle a pris sa main et l'a attiré vers le centre de la piste de danse.

- La petite sœur de Ron! a crié une voix familière et deux mains ont couvert mes yeux. Devine qui c'est!

- Voyons voir, ai-je dit. Qui me donne un titre si affectueux?

Je me suis retournée et j'ai vu Dean Thomas qui se tenait devant moi. Je lui ai donné la bierraubeure que j'avais en trop et je lui ai demandé :

- Tu es avec qui?

- En ce moment?

Dean a réfléchi. Il a mis une main sur son front et a balayé la pièce du regard.

- Je pense que toutes les nanas ici sont avec moi en ce moment.

- Dans tes rêves, me suis-je moqué.

Il a mis un bras autour de mon épaule avec espièglerie et j'ai pris plaisir à savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais osé me toucher si Ron aurait été dans le champ de vision.

- Sœurette, a-t-il dit. Quand arrêteras-tu de jouer avec mon cœur et sortiras-tu avec moi?

J'ai retiré son bras.

- Quand arrêteras-tu de penser à moi comme la petite sœur d'un de tes amis et me traiteras-tu comme la femme que je suis?

- Est-ce que ce soir est trop tôt? a-t-il demandé en sortant une montre de la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Je suis désolé. Ton couvre-feu est passé. Peut-être demain?

Depuis que Ron m'avait présenté son compagnon de dortoir, il n'avait cessé de m'appeler par le surnom mentionné ci-dessus. Nous avions tout de suite développé un lien intéressant. Il me taquinant tout le temps à propos de mon âge et me draguais avec humour même si je le repoussais toujours. C'était un relation amusante, mais si on m'avais dit que je sortirais avec lui deux ans plus tard, j'aurais tout de suite demandé si c'était sous amortentia.

M'excusant de la compagnie de Dean, j'ai dansé avec Neville quelques fois encore, au grand malheur de mes orteils. Nous avons parlé d'Hermione, de Krum, de Ron et d'Harry. Nous avons discuté du Tournoi et des deux dernières tâches. J'adorais parler à Neville. Il me mettait en confiance et je pouvais être moi-même.

Quand j'ai cherché Michael dans la foule, je n'ai pas pu le trouver. J'avais espéré une autre danse avec lui. J'avais espéré un autre moment comme celui que nous avions partagé plus tôt. Étrange comment je souhaitais lui dire bonne nuit. Étrange à quel point je voulais l'embrasser.

Après le Bal de Noël, Michael semblait avoir disparu complètement. Je pouvais l'entrevoir aux repas et dans les couloirs, mais rien n'indiquait que nous avions partagé une danse plus qu'amicale. Je commençais à croire qu'il n'avait dansé avec moi que pour remporter un pari ou qu'il avait été engagé par Harper ou Vaisey pour me berner.

Hermione et moi parlions fréquemment de nos petits problèmes. Elle et Ron s'étaient réconciliés et prétendaient que la dispute n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ron continuait d'entretenir de mauvais sentiments envers Krum. Harry cherchait toujours Cho des yeux dans la foule. Hermione continuait de travailler sur la SALE.

Elle m'a finalement dit de trouver Michael et de faire le point avec lui, mais j'ai refusé de jouer les amoureuses désespérées encore une fois. Si Michael était intéressé, il me trouverait. De plus, je l'avais dit à Hermione, je n'étais toujours pas sûre d'être prête d'abandonner mon amour pour Harry, même si avec chaque regard qu'il lançait à Cho, de plus en plus, je voulais que Michael vienne me trouver.

La deuxième tâche avait l'air beaucoup plus facile que la première. Braver le peuple des Sirènes et les strangulos semblait léger en comparaison avec le combat contre un dragon. Comme je l'avais espéré, Cédric avait passé l'information à Harry. Par contre, il avait fallu jusqu'à cinq minutes avant la tâche pour que celui-ci réussisse à tout comprendre de l'énigme. Il s'est avéré qu'Harry avait mal interprété l'indice et que ceux qui n'étaient pas sauvés n'allaient pas mourir. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'admirer son désir d'être le héros de tout le monde.

Un soir, peu de temps après la deuxième tâche, je me suis réveillée terriblement effrayée d'une sieste. Je me suis réveillée si soudainement que le livre que je lisais est tombé du lit. Je n'avais pas voulu tomber endormie, mais c'était arrivé et j'étais retournée dans la Chambre des secrets pendant quelques longues heures.

Si je connaissais bien Delia et les autres filles, elles seraient de retour au dortoir d'une seconde à l'autre. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps toute seule. J'avais besoin d'air frais. regardant par la fenêtre, j'ai vu des flocons de neige descendre avec légèreté jusqu'au sol. J'ai pris mon écharpe et mes autres vêtements d'hiver et je me suis dirigée vers le parc.

J'ai pratiqué mon maléfice de Chauve-Furie sur quelques lutins des neiges. J'étais presque sûre d'avoir maîtrisé parfaitement, mais cela me démangeait toujours d'essayer sur Harper, Malfoy ou Smith. J'ai regardé les lutins s'envoler alors que les petites Chauves-Furies les poursuivaient.

Il a arrêté de neiger. Une fraîche couche de blanc couvrait le parc. Je me tenais au bord du lac, pensant à la deuxième tâche. S'ils avaient attendu quelques jours de plus, l'eau aurait été glacée. Le lac avait l'air paisible, surtout depuis que les nuages gris s'en allaient et révélaient le ciel d'un doux soir d'hiver qui se cachait derrière.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher. La neige devait avoir camouflé le bruit de ses pas. Il a placé une main sur mon épaule et je n'ai pas eu besoin de voir son visage pour reconnaître son doux toucher. Je n'avais pas arrêté d'y penser depuis que notre danse.

- Je t'ai cherchée partout ce soi, a dit Michael d'une voix douce.

J'avais des questions pour lui comme où il était parti pendant le Bal de Noël et pourquoi il lui avait fallu deux mois pour m'approcher encore, mais quand j'ai vu son beau visage avec le ciel derrière, plus rien n'a eu d'importance.

- Vraiment?

Michael a souri. C'était un sourire tellement merveilleux. J'ai tremblé d'excitation et il a cru que j'avais froid. Il a enlevé son manteau et l'a posé sur mes épaules. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui dire que j'avais maintenant trop chaud. J'ai enroulé son manteau, serré autour de moi, son odeur, dégagée par le tissu, caressant mes sens.

Sans rien dire d'autre, Michael s'est rapproché un peu plus de moi et je n'avais jamais tant souhaité l'embrasser qu'à cet instant-là, et pas un baiser d'Harry qui, je le pensais, n'arriverais jamais, mais un baiser de quelqu'un qui le voulait désespérément aussi. Il s'est attardé pendant un moment, plantant son regard plus profondément dans le mien, me taquinant, me tenant éloignée de ce que je voulais.

Et ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes et c'est tout ce qu'il a fallu pour que je devienne accro à Michael Corner. Sous les étoiles, il m'a embrassée. Sur un magnifique tapis de neige, il m'a embrassée. Devant le lac immobile et glacé, il m'a embrassée. Et pendant qu'il m'embrassait, je lui rendais son baiser.

À mon grand mécontentement, il s'est séparé de moi. J'en voulais plus. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'aimais embrasser. Ça m'avait plu quand Colin m'avait embrassée, mais je ne l'avais pas voulu. Là, c'était différent. J'en avais très envie. J'avais faim de cela. J'en avais besoin.

Ses yeux verts ont rencontré le brun des miens et il a murmuré :

- Alors, qui est Tom?

Et mon rêve s'est transformé en cauchemar, sauf que je ne rêvais pas. Ma voix, qui était plutôt Lunaesque quelques secondes auparavant, s'est mise à ressembler à celle de Maman.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par Tom?

Michael ne souriait pas. Il était évident pour lui qu'il avait touché une corde sensible.

- Je suis désolé, Ginny. Delia a dit que tu dis son nom dans ton sommeil. _Tom Jedusor_.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, peu de gens savaient ce qui était arrivé dans la Chambre des Secrets. Delia était l'une de ces personnes qui n'en avaient aucune idée et je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. Elle ne pourrait pas comprendre, pas vraiment.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais ressentir. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Il ne savait pas, bien sûr, qui était Tom Jedusor et ce qu'il signifiait pour moi. Comment pouvais-je laisser passer un aussi beau mec parce qu'il avait commis une simple faute? Malgré mon raisonnement, je ne pouvais rejeter le fait que mes envies dues aux hormones ou l'affection que j'avais pour lui fondaient maintenant comme la neige le ferait éventuellement.

Michael tenait ma main, mais il l'avait maintenant lâchée.

- Je suis désolé. Je pensais…

Posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, je l'ai arrêté de parler. J'ai rassemblé tout ce que je pouvais dire d'honnête pour le moment.

- Tom Jedusor…

J'ai tremblé à l'évocation du nom.

- … es quelqu'un de mon passé qui m'a profondément blessé. Je fais encore des cauchemars sur lui.

Il a dû regretter d'avoir laissé ma main car j'ai vu sa main tiquer pour la reprendre encore. Il a décidé de ne pas le faire.

- Qu'a-t-il fait?

- Je ne veaux pas en parler! ai-je crié, plus fort que je ne le souhaitais.

Il a tressailli. J'ai enlevé son manteau et je le lui ai redonné.

- Je t'apprécie, Michael, mais ça, c'était une erreur.

Je l'ai laissé en plan sur le bord du lac, le vent froid soufflant à travers les arbres, la neige volant autour de lui alors qu'il restait là sans bouger. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de regarder en arrière parce que le faire aurait signifié que je regrettais et je ne voulais pas qu'il sache à quel point je regrettais de m'enfuir comme cela. J'avais brisé mon premier cœur.

Hermione a essayé de me convaincre de lui donner une autre chance et je savais qu'elle avait raison. Mais j'ai aussi réalisé que Tom Jedusor me hanterait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et qu'aucun beau garçon ne pourrait y faire quelque chose ou même seulement comprendre cela. Aucun sauf un seul : celui qui avait pu me sauver de ses griffes au tout début et il était trop occupé à regarder Cho et à essayer de sauver le monde Magique.

Quand les champions sont entrés dans le labyrinthe pour la troisième tâche, personne n'aurait pu prédire ce qui allait se passer. Je me suis assise avec Ron, Hermione et ma famille. Nous avons parlé du Tournoi, de combien excitant il avait été jusqu'à maintenant et de comment nous espérions que l'un des champions de notre école en sorte victorieux.

Quand nous avons vu Harry et Cédric apparaître avec la coupe du championnat, Poudlard a acclamé les vainqueurs avec force. Ron et moi avons sauté sur nos pieds, le poing en l'air, se serrant dans nos bras. Nous avions battu les écoles étrangères. Puis, à travers le bruit, j'ai entendu la voix désespérée d'Harry et mon sang s'est glacé.

- Il est de retour. Il est revenu. Voldemort.

Ensuite, le chaos.

- Il est MORT! ai-je entendu quelqu'un crier. Cédric Diggory est MORT!

J'ai vu Cho pousser un cri alors qu'elle courait vers le champion vaincu.

Maugrey a attrapé un Harry désorienté et l'a conduit au château. Je les ai regardés disparaître dans les portes de l'école et j'ai immédiatement su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le Maugrey qui nous avait enseigné tout au long de l'année nous avait rappelé à plusieurs reprises la vigilance constante et être préparés à voir le pire. Il nous avait mis sous Imperium juste parce qu'il disait que nous avions besoin de savoir. L'imposteur, comme nous l'avons appris plus tard, avait fait sa deuxième erreur en emmenant Harry loin de la scène.

Dumbledore l'avait vu aussi. Après avoir essayé de calmer les masses et Mr. Diggory, il est parti avec Rogue et McGonagall au bureau de Maugrey. Hermione m'avait attirée à elle et a pleuré sur mon épaule. Je ne me souviens pas avoir commencé à pleurer, mais les larmes étaient là néanmoins.

Des heures plus tard, je ne pouvais plus supporter les gens qui pleuraient. J'avais besoin d'être seule et je me suis excusée de la compagnie de ma famille. Personne n'a essayé de m'en empêcher. Si Voldemort était de retour, ça lui prendrait du temps pour atteindre l'école. Il n'allait pas attaquer tout de suite, pas ce soir. J'ai marché à travers les corridors du château et je me suis éventuellement retrouvée devant le bureau de Maugrey.

Les nouvelles voyageaient vite dans l'école, particulièrement dans ma famille. Maugrey était un imposteur. Barty Croupton Jr. pour être exacte. Mangemort de talent. Mais ça, vous le savez déjà. Je me suis arrêtée sur le pas de sa porte et j'ai remarqué qu'elle était encore ouverte.

J'ai poussé la porte légèrement, regardant à l'intérieur. Comment pouvions-bous ne pas l'avoir remarqué? Comment pouvais-je ne pas l'avoir remarqué? Mon esprit s'est tourné vers le Scrutoscope que Maugrey m'avait enlevé quelques mois auparavant. Ce petit bidule ne l'avait pas manqué. Il s'était mis à siffler dès que Barty avait posé le pied dans le château, j'en étais sûre. Je l'aurais juré. Et Barty savait, c'est pourquoi il l'avait pris.

J'ai poussé la porte complètement. Je me demandais où il l'avait gardé. Je voulais le ravoir, bien sûr, parce que je savais qu'il était digne de confiance. Si je pouvais le trouver, je ne m'en séparerais plus. Je suis entrée prudemment dans la pièce.

- Le maître a été méchant! ai-je entendu pleuré au fond de la salle.

La voix était celle de Winky, le même elfe de maison qui était à la Coupe du Monde.

Faisant le moins de bruit possible, j'ai trouvé l'objet quelques minutes plus tard dans le secrétaire. Il avait été fracassé. J'ai soupiré et j'allais fermer le secrétaire quand quelque chose a capté mon attention. Le mot «Maraudeurs». J'ai enlevé les papiers qui se trouvaient sur le dessus et j'ai sorti le parchemin du secrétaire. J'en étais sûre, c'était la carte qui était supposée être en possession d'Harry. Comment Barty Croupton était tombé dessus, c'était un mystère pour moi, mais j'ai compris pourquoi un Mangemort voudrait la carte.

Le parchemin était toujours à l'état de carte. Je l'ai observée et j'ai trouvé le nom d'Harry à l'infirmerie. Maman, Bill, Ron, Hermione et Sirius, certainement sous sa forme Animagus, étaient à ses côtés. Maman faisait les cent pas. Quelques corridors plus loin, Fudge, McGonagall et Rogue se pressaient apparemment dans leur direction. Encore plus loin er allant lui aussi au même endroit, il y avait Dumbledore.

Sans même y penser à deux fois, je me suis dirigée vers l'infirmerie, gardant un œil sur la carte. Quand je suis arrivée, Dumbledore était à l'intérieur depuis un bon moment. Je n'ai pas osé entrer, mais je n'en avais pas besoin. Ils se disputaient assez fort.

- Voldemort est revenu, a dit Dumbledore et je pouvais dire que c'était le point qu'il défendait depuis le début. Si vous acceptez toute suite ce fait et prenez les mesures nécessaires, nous pourrons peut-être sauver la situation…

Mais Fudge n'écoutait pas. Fudge n'entendrait rien de ce que Dumbledore avait à dire. Il était, comme le disait Dumbledore, «aveuglé pas l'amour de ce qu'il avait construit». Je l'ai aussi entendu dire, «C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent» et «Si vous êtes contre lui alors nous restons, Cornelius, du même côté».

Finalement, Fudge est sorti en coup de vent et a claqué la porte, l'air furieux et effrayé. Il m'a remarquée, mais n'en a rien pensé. Après tout, ma mère se trouvait dans la salle avec Harry. Il a marmonné :

- Absurde!

Et est parti.

Plus tard, alors que tout le monde avait quitté Harry, je me suis glissée dans l'infirmerie et je me suis assise à côté du garçon endormi. J'ai pris sa main dans la mienne et j'ai senti les larmes tomber de mes yeux.

- Les choses changent, Harry, ai-je murmuré, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas m'entendre.

J'ai parlé doucement et je lui ai dit comment j'avais changé et comment je savais qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi quand il avait Ron et Hermione. Je lui ai dit que j'avais pris une décision importante. Je lui ai dit à quel point il comptait pour moi, mais que je ne pouvais pas continuer de me faire du mal comme cela. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi et que je pensais avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui voulait le faire. Je lui ai dit… Je lui ai dit…

- Je t'ai abandonné, ai-je pleuré, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas vrai. Le voir là, dormant d'un sommeil sans rêves, et savoir qu'il se réveillerait bientôt pour se rappeler les horribles événements qui avaient eu lieu me faisait pleurer encore plus. J'ai pensé à ce qu'Hermione avait dit : _Tu es exactement tout ce dont il a besoin dans sa vie_. Je savais qu'il ne l'avait pas encore réalisé et je ne savais pas s'il le réaliserait un jour, mais je ne pouvais plus l'attendre. J'avais besoin d'avancer.

J'ai placé la carte sur mes genoux, j'ai ponté ma baguette sur elle et j'ai pleuré :

- Méfait accompli.

J'ai replié le parchemin et je l'ai mis dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Je me suis levée, j'ai volé un dernier regard à son paisible visage et j'ai murmuré :

- Je t'aime, Harry Potter.

Le voyage de retour en train a été assez calme. J'ai voyagé avec Delia et mes autres colocataires. Elle m'a posé des questions sur mes plans pour cet été, mais je ne lui en ai pas beaucoup dit. Elle a dit qu'elle ne savait pas si elle reviendrait l'année d'après puisque chaque année depuis notre arrivée s'était révélée dangereuse. Je n'ai pas réagi.

Michael est passé devant le compartiment et avant même que je le sache, j'avais sauté de mon banc, ouvert le porte et appelé son nom. Il s'est arrêté au milieu du corridor et s'est tourné vers moi. Son visage, son beau visage, disait tout. Il était triste, et peut-être qu'il avait appris à se débrouiller avec le rejet, et maintenant j'étais de retour dans sa vie.

- Bonjour, Ginny, a-t-il dit d'un air morose.

Je n'ai rien dit. J'ai marché vers lui et je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Mettant mes bras autour de sa taille, je l'ai rapproché de moi et il m'a étreinte lui aussi. Il m'a tenue, serrée contre lui, et je me suis sentie en sécurité.

- Je t'aime bien Michael, lui ai-je dit doucement. Si tu es toujours intéressé par le job, tu es le premier dans la liste des prétendants.

Il a souri.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne t'ai pas oubliée?

- Ça.

Me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Je me suis approchée et je l'ai embrassé tendrement.

Quand j'ai reculé, il m'a prise par la main et m'a conduite à son compartiment. J'ai regardé en direction de Delia et elle a levé le pouce. Nous sommes passés dans le wagon d'Harry et j'ai croisé le regard d'Hermione. Ses yeux se sont agrandis quand elle a vu nos mains entrelacées.

Assise dans le compartiment avec Terry Boot et Anthony Goldstein, je lui ai expliqué que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je ferais cet été. Si je pouvais lui rendre visite, je le ferais. Si je pouvais lui écrire, je le ferais. Mais sinon, j'aimerais toujours être sa petite-amie à la rentrée, enfin, s'il voulait toujours de moi. Il était d'accord.

Quand le train est arrivé à King Cross, j'ai regardé Ron et Hermione sortir de leur compartiment, suivis de Fred et George. Ils se sont arrêtés brusquement et se sont tournés vers celui qui était resté dans le compartiment. J'ai dit à Michael que je le rattraperais.

Hors de mon champ de vision, j'ai entendu la voix de George.

- Il doit y avoir mille Galions environ dans ta récompense.

- Ouais, a dit la voix d'Harry. Penses a combien de Crèmes Canari ça ferait. Seulement, ne dites pas à votre mère où vous avez eu l'argent…

Ma bouche s'est ouverte. Harry donnait son prix du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Fred et George. Il était évident pour moi qu'Harry n'en voudrait pas. Mais le donner à Fred et George pour leur magasin de farces et attrapes? Maman allait être furieuse si elle l'apprenait.

Harry est sorti sans me remarquer et je suis passée devant Drago, Crabbe et Goyle, et je suis entrée dans le compartiment des jumeaux au moment même où ils cachaient de l'argent dans leurs sacs.

- Salut, les garçons, les ai-je salués. Qu'est-ce que vous cachez?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire…?

J'ai arrêté Fred au beau milieu de sa phrase.

- Vous vous souvenez à qui vous parlez? ai-je dit, espiègle. Vous pensez vraiment que je n'ai pas entendu ce qui vient de se passer?

Fred et George se sont regardés avec surprise et ont retourné leurs regards vers moi.

- J'ai toujours dit que tu étais une petite sorcière intelligente, a dit George.

- Ne l'oublie pas, ai-je répliqué.

- Drago? ai-je entendu une voix familière crier.

Me retournant, j'ai vu Harper se tenant abasourdi devant trois Serpentard couchés sur le sol avec des marques de sortilège partout sur le corps.

- Qu'est-ce que…? et il nous a regardés. Weasley! J'aurais dû le savoir. Qu'avez-vous fait? a-t-il crié.

- Un peu de redécoration, a ri Fred.

- Quoique je n'aime pas le nouveau tapis, ai-je dit avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Je t'avais prévenue de surveiller tes arrières, petite Weasley! a-t-il sifflé.

Harper a dégainé sa baguette. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de la voir. Je n'étais peut-être pas aussi rapide avec une baguette que je l'étais avec un balai, mais je battais Harper à plate couture.

- _Chiroptera!_ ai-je crié et des lumière noires et violettes ont frappé Harper au nez.

L'effet a été instantané. Plusieurs chauves-souris se sont échappées de son nez et ont commencé à attaqué furieusement sont visage. Criant et frappant les chauves-souris, il est tombé dans le compartiment à côté de nous et la porte s'est refermée sur lui.

Ma première victime du maléfice de Chauve-Furie. Je dois le dire, beaux résultat. J'ai tourné la tête pour apercevoir les regards impressionnés de Fred et George.

- Quand apprendra-t-il? a dit Fred, posant sa main sur mon épaule.

George a mis la sienne sur mon autre épaule et a fini par :

- La taille n'est pas tout.


	8. Nous, l'Ordre du Phoenix

Chapitre 7: Nous, l'Ordre du Phoenix

**Chapitre 7: Nous, l'Ordre du Phoenix**

Je n'avais pas complètement saisi l'ampleur de la situation. Je voulais croire que ma famille était en sécurité et que nous allions mener une vie normale pendant que d'autres sorciers, plus talentueux, allaient combattre Voldemort et ses partisans. Je me trompais. Ma famille au complet allait être impliquée et nous allions tous éventuellement nous battre côtes à côtes contre le Seigneur de Ténèbres.

Quand la guerre se terminerait finalement trois ans plus tard, ma famille s'en sortirait avec seulement une victime… Je dis seulement une comme si c'était une bonne chose. Je devrais plutôt dire que nous avons été chanceux de ne pas perdre plus qu'un seul membre de notre famille. Quelques autres familles ont été rayées de la carte.

Voldemort a pris trop d'entre nous. Il en aurait pris plus si de braves gens, des hommes et des femmes, comme Maman et Papa ne s'étaient pas levés pour dire qu'ils n'allaient pas rester lâchement assis et laisser un tyran contrôler le monde que nous aimions de tout notre cœur.

Ils étaient l'Ordre du Phoenix, un groupe de personnes qui se battaient bravement quand peu d'autres le faisaient. Ils ne faisaient peut-être pas partie de l'élite, mais ils étaient les meilleurs. Ils étaient prêts. Ils étaient prêts à tout sacrifier, même leurs vies, si cela signifiait que demain deviendrait un monde meilleur, en paix.

Je me fiche de ce que Maman nous avaient dit. Nous… les soi-disant enfants, comme Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George et moi, faisions partie de l'Ordre à partir du moment où nous avions franchi les portes du 12 Square Grimmauld. Je crois que Dumbledore était la seule personne qui ait compris cela. Il savait que nous n'allions pas nous effacer pour rester en dehors de tout cela. C'était aussi notre bataille. C'était aussi notre guerre. C'était aussi nos vies.

Je me tenais dans notre cuisine exactement une semaine après la fin du trimestre. Maman et Papa étaient occupés à tout mettre en ordre et à envoyer des hiboux aux endroits appropriés. Nous avons rapidement fait un compte rendu de ce qui se passait. Nous avons déménagé dans l'ancienne demeure de Sirius. Cela allait devenir le nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Papa est descendu à la cuisine et a placé un autre sac à côté des autres. Il m'a attiré dans ses bras et m'a serrée fort. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et que je resterais toujours sa petite fille. Il aurait certainement continué si Percy ne nous avait pas interrompus.

- Père, j'ai une annonce à faire, a-t-il transmis.

Il avait passé les dernières semaines à subir reproches sur reproches. Apparemment, les gens haut-placés du Ministère pensaient que Percy aurait dû s'apercevoir du comportement étrange de son patron. Qu'aurait-il bien pu se passer dans la vie de mon frère pour qu'il soit de si bonne humeur?

- Qu'y a-t-il, Percy? a demandé Papa.

sa voix était lasse. Lui avait passé ses semaines a convaincre Fudge et le Ministère qu'il n'était pas ligué avec Dumbledore. Il avait sauvé son travail, mais de justesse.

- Tu es en train de regarder le nouvel Assistant Junior du Ministère, a répliqué Percy.

Il affichait un grand sourire et s'attendait à ce que Papa le lui rende, qu'il lui serre la main et qu'il commence à planifier un dîner de célébration.

- Ils t'ont promu? ai-je questionné, ne le croyait pas réellement. Tu n'as même pas remarqué que ton patron avait perdu la boule. Pourquoi te font-ils confiance…?

Papa m'a fait taire et a regardé Percy avec pitié.

- Ginny, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, a-t-il dit. Manifestement, ils sont impressionnés par la manière dont tu a repris les fonctions de Croupton pendant son absence.

Papa a regardé Percy avec curiosité, essayant de comprendre ce qui ce passait.

- Tu es sorti de Poudlard depuis tout juste un an, mon fils. Je ne comprends pas.

Il s'est gratté la joue, signe de réflexion.

Papa a hésité avant de dire quelque chose d'autre. Il faisait très attention au choix de ses mots.

- Tu sais comment est Fudge. Tu ne crois pas qu'il essaie de t'utiliser, Percy?

Il m'a regardé pendant un millième de seconde.

- Pour garder un œil sur nous?

À chaque mot que disait Papa, je regardais Percy commencer à trembler. Quand Papa a finalement dit le dernier mot de son affirmation, Percy a explosé.

- Si tu ne faisais rien de mal, il n'y aurait personne qui aurait besoin de t'espionner!

- Alors tu l'admets! a crié Papa, mais pas aussi fort que Percy.

- Il ne me demanderait jamais quelque chose comme cela! a sifflé Percy.

- Tu sais très bien ce que Fudge veux! En acceptant ce travail, tu trahis ta famille.

- Je trahis ma famille? a crié Percy d'une voix suraiguë.

Comme si ils avaient été appelés, le reste de la famille a descendu les escaliers pour entendre les raisons de toute cette agitation.

- ET TOI, PÈRE? J'ai travaillé très dur pour surmonter ta réputation minable. J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois que quelqu'un m'a demandé si j'étais le fils de cet amoureux des Moldus, Arthur Weasley!

- PERCY! a crié Maman et pour la première fois Papa lui a dit de garder le silence et qu'il s'en chargerait lui-même.

Et pour la première fois, Maman l'a écouté.

- Je suis navré que ma réputation ait été un tel obstacle pour toi, a dit Papa doucement. Mais je ne te permettrai pas de remettre en question mon dévouement à cette famille.

- Dévouement, a questionné Percy, en crachent par terre. Si tu avais ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu de dévouement envers cette famille, tu serais parti de ton département minable a tu aurais gagné un peu d'argent. C'est pour cela que nous avons toujours été pauvres, Père, n'est-ce pas? à cause de ton manque d'ambition.

Fred et George semblaient abasourdis. Ron restait immobile, la bouche ouverte. Maman avait l'air sur le point de pleurer et de commettre un meurtre en même temps.

Papa n'a rien dit pendant que Percy continuait de crier.

- As-tu lu dans les journaux qu'on avait retiré à Dumbledore son poste de Président du Magenmagot ainsi que son Ordre de Merlin? Ils pensent qu'il est devenu fou. Que penses-tu du grand Albus Dumbledore à présent?

- Ils essaient simplement de le discréditer, Percy.

- Il se discrédite lui-même! a crié Percy encore plus fort. Il a des problèmes. Si tu continues de t'associer avec lui, tu le suivras bientôt.

- Dumbledore est la seule personne qui agit en ce moment! a hurlé Papa. Peu importe ce qui arrive ces derniers jours, c'est dû au retour de Tu-sais-qui.

- Et quelles preuves y a-t-il de cela? a crié Percy. La parole d'un jeune garçon de quatorze ans qui essaie d'attirer l'attention depuis qu'il est arrivé à l'école?

Sans même y penser, je me suis levée et j'ai crié :

- Alors tu crois qu'Harry ment?

Je l'ai frappé le plus fort que je le pouvais sur la poitrine.

- QUI A TUÉ CÉDRIC?

Je l'aurais frappé encore si Maman ne m'en avait pas empêché.

Percy a reculé.

- Ginny, je suis désolé que tu doives assister à cela, a-t-il dit doucement. Mais tu ne peux pas laisser ton petit faible pour Harry Potter altérer ton raisonnement…

- JE TE DÉTESTE! ai-je crié. TU ES UN LÂCHE!

J'ai désespérément essayé de me libérer de la poigne de Maman, mais elle tenait bon comme un maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle.

- Ginny, a dit mon père tout bas et il m'a fallu un grand effort de contrôle pour l'écouter.

Il s'est retourné vers Percy.

- Écoute la voix de la raison, mon fils…

- Pour une fois, toi écoute! a ricané Percy.

Il a mis le poing sur sa poitrine et a dit :

- Je sais où se trouve ma loyauté. Tu peux trahir le Ministère si tu le souhaite, mais je refuse…

- Tu fais partie de cette famille, Percy, a murmuré Maman, mettant l'emphase sur chaque mot.

Percy a secoué la tête.

- Plus maintenant.

Papa s'est raidi. Lentement, il a réduit la distance entre Percy et lui. Je m'attendais au pire. Papa a étudié le visage de son fils pendant quelques secondes, cherchant quelque chose, peut-être l'ombre d'un regret, mais il n'a finalement rien trouvé. Alors il a fait quelque chose de complètement inattendu… il a serré Percy dans ses bras.

Percy, bien sûr, était pris de court. Son visage s'est tordu avec confusion. Ses bras étaient collés le long de son corps. Quand Papa a lâché prise, j'ai vu des larmes couler de ses yeux. Il a dit dans un souffle que j'ai à peine entendu :

- Je veux que tu quittes cette maison.

Percy avait fini d'emballer ses affaires moins d'une heure plus tard.

On dit toujours que Voldemort était un maître pour semer la dissension et le chaos. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je n'avais pas saisi toute l'ampleur de la situation. À ce moment là, je me suis rendu compte un peu plus de ce qui se tramait.

Le numéro 12 du Squares Grimmauld est le pire endroit où j'aie jamais été. C'était sale, vieux, galeux et dangereux. Je ne peux pas me rappeler d'un autre endroit où il y aurait eu autant de créature vivant et grandissant là. Sur ordre de Maman, notre travail était de nettoyer. Apparemment, c'était tout ce que nous pouvions faire pour venir en aide à l'Ordre.

Cette maison n'était pas facile à nettoyer. Le frottement manière moldu ne faisait rien contre ce genre de crasse et la magie seule n'était pas suffisante. Maman avait ensorcelé les brosses pour rajouter un peu d'efficacité au nettoyage. Ron était assigné aux fenêtres et les jumeaux s'occupaient du plancher. J'étais occupée à nettoyer la cage d'escalier quand j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

- Je vois que tu as un boulot primordial.

Je n'ai pas reconnu la voix. J'ai lâché la brosse et j'ai regardé derrière moi. Il y avait là une jeune femme qui devait être un petit peu plus âgée que mon frère Charlie. Son visage était en forme de cœur et ses yeux étaient sombres et magnifiques. Ses cheveux bleu glacé étaient coiffés en pointes.

- Bonjour, ai-je salué la jeune femme.

Je m'étais habituée à voir de vieux et de nouveau visages dans cette maison, en particulier ces jours-ci. Bill et Charlie étaient déjà arrivés, suivis de Dumbledore, Kingsley, Mondingus, Lupin, Diggle et Doge. Ceci devait sûrement être la première réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

- Nymphadora Tonks, a dit la femme.

_Quel nom étrange! _ai-je pensé.

- Heureuse de te rencontrer, Nymphadora, ai-je répliqué. Je suis Ginny…

- Weasley, j'en suis sûre, a-t-elle dit en souriant. Et c'est la dernière fois que tu m'appelles Nymphadora.

Elle a souri encore plus.

- Appelles-moi Tonks.

- Mon vrai nom est Ginevra, mais personne ne m'appelle comme cela.

- J'aimerais bien que personne ne m'appelle Nymphadora. Ginevra est un beau nom, mais Ginny te va très bien.

Ses yeux se sont posés sur le haut de ma tête.

- Et tu as les plus renversants cheveux roux du monde!

Elle a légèrement froncé les sourcils. Lentement, ses cheveux courts ont commencé à pousser et ils ont changé de couleur pour devenir aussi roux que les miens. Quand ce fût fait, ses cheveux étaient devenus de la même longueur que les miens.

- C'est mieux.

- Quel sort est-ce que c'était? ai-je demandé, admirant la nouvelle teinte de ses cheveux.

Celui-là, je devais vraiment l'essayer.

- Aucun sort, a répondu Tonks. Je suis une Métamorphomage.

Elle avait dit cela comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde, mais ce don était rare. J'avais lu quelque chose là-dessus quelque part. Elle pouvait changer son apparence à volonté avec pour seule contrainte que la transformation reste plutôt humaine.

La porte s'est ouverte à nouveau. Maugrey Fol-Œil se tenait dans l'embrasure. C'était bizarre de voir le vrai Maugrey après avoir passé toute l'année précédente avec un imposteur comme professeur. J'ai balayé toutes mes craintes, sachant que Barty Croupton Jr. avait reçu le baiser du Détraqueur et qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire maintenant. Tonks a reculé jusqu'à la porte et a accroché un vase.

- Professeur Maugrey? ai-je demandé d'un ton inquiet alors qu'il utilisait la magie pour réparer le vase.

- C'est seulement Maugrey désormais, a-t-il répliqué. Mais on ne peut pas dire que j'ai vraiment eu l'occasion d'enseigner à l'intérieur de cette boîte. Quand commence la réunion, Tonks?

Tonks a admis qu'elle ne le savait pas, mais j'étais toujours curieuse à propos de quelque chose.

- Je pensais que vous étiez à la retraite, Profe… Maugrey.

- Et nous pensions que Tu-Sais-Qui l'était aussi, a-t-il grogné.

Il a enlevé son manteau et la accroché à un support dans la penderie près de la porte.

- Je vais aller trouver Dumbledore.

Il a passé devant nous et le bruit de sa jambe de bois sur le parquet à fait écho dans le vaste hall au complet.

- Un type agréable, a marmonné Tonks en me regardant et en se retenant de rire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prendrais pas une pause du ménage et ne partagerais-tu pas une tasse de thé avec moi?

Elle n'a pas eu besoin de le demander deux fois. Avec du soulagement sur le visage, je l'ai avertie pour le portrait de Mrs. Black et je l'ai conduite à la cuisine. Lupin se tenait à la table et buvait déjà une tasse de thé.

Ces yeux ont quitté la tasse et se sont tournés vers moi et ensuite, avec grand intérêt, vers Tonks. Il a déposé sa tasse et a souri.

- Vous devez être Nymphadora Tonks. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

Tonks a croisé mon regard pendant une fraction de seconde et a répliqué à Lupin :

- J'espère que vous avez aussi entendu dire qu'il ne faut pas m'appeler Nymphadora.

Les yeux de Lupin, las à l'habitude, ont retrouvé un peu de l'énergie de leur jeunesse en présence de la jeune femme. Il a brandi sa baguette pour conjurer deux autres tasses de thé.

- J'ai plutôt entendu parler de votre talent pour…

Il a pris la seconde tasse dans sa main et l'a offerte à Tonks. Elle a tendu le bras, mais n'a pas réussi à bien la prendre. Elle a chuté vers le sol, éclaboussant du liquide partout. Lupin a continué avec un demi-sourire :

- … les accidents…

Tonks a rougi. En réalité, ce sont ses cheveux qui ont rougi. Ils sont devenus encore plus rouges que l'imitation de mes mèches rousses.

- L'adresse n'a jamais été mon point fort, mais…

Son nez a pris la forme de celui d'un cochon.

- …j'ai eu une mention d'honneur pour la dissimulation.

Lupin et moi avons tous les deux ri a la vue de son nez. Alors qu'elle revenait à son état d'avant, Tonks a arboré un sourire espiègle. Je lui ai offert ma tasse de thé, mais elle a décliné et j'ai pris ma tasse après m'être assise, avide de voir plus d'interaction entre ces deux là.

- J'ai entendu parler de toi, aussi, a admit Tonks. Il semblerais que tu peux aussi… te transformer…

Le petit problème de fourrure de Lupin ne paraissait pas réellement l'effrayer, mais plutôt le rendre encore plus intéressant à ses yeux.

- à ce que je vois, tu as parlé à ton cousin, a dit Lupin, l'air refrogné. Malheureusement, contrairement à toi, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur le charme que je dégage quand je me transforme.

Un silence a retenti entre les deux adultes. Pas un gênant, mais un silence de prise de conscience. Tonks l'a regardé avec curiosité, essayant de voir si c'était un compliment. Lupin regardait sa tasse avec un petit air innocent en espérant ne pas avoir offensé la jeune femme.

La porte de la cuisine s'est ouverte. Sirius se tenait dans l'encadrement et nous souriait chaleureusement. Il a accueilli Tonks avec une étreinte. Celle-ci semblait très heureuse de voir son cousin. Elle était très jeune quand Sirius avait été envoyé à Azkaban et d'après ce qu'elle me dirait plus tard dans une autre conversation, elle n'avait jamais été convaincue de sa culpabilité.

- En passant, Tonks, Molly te cherche, a dit Sirius.

Elle a agité la main pour me dire au revoir, a balancé une bine (expression québécoise signifiant coup de poing affectueux) sur l'épaule de Sirius et a regardé Lupin dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de le saluer. Ce faisant, elle a renversé une chaise. Elle me rappelait comment j'étais quelques années auparavant avec Harry, sauf qu'elle était maladroite avant même de rencontrer Lupin.

Sirius a dégagé ses cheveux de son visage. Me lançant un clin d'œil, il a donné une légère tape dans le dos à l'étrangement silencieux Remus Lupin.

- Tu sais, Lunard, ma cousine est célibataire. Rien ne me rendrait plus heureux que toi faisant officiellement partie de ma famille.

Lupin a secoué la tête en ramassant la chaise qui était restée sur le sol.

- L'amour n'est pas un luxe que peut se permettre un homme dans ma situation.

Il faisait son possible pour ne pas croiser le regard de Sirius.

J'ai parlé :

- Tonks n'a pas l'air d'être le type de fille à s'inquiéter de votre état de loup-garou.

J'ai finalement pris une gorgée de thé et j'ai pu constater que les infusions de Lupin rivalisaient clairement avec celles de Maman.

Sirius a étudié le visage aux traits rudes de Lupin.

- Tu l'aime bien, l'a-t-il taquiné en lui donnant un coup de coude et j'ai pensé que c'était sans comme cela qu'ils agissaient quand ils avaient mon âge. Espèce de gros toutou!

- T'as oublié, a dit Lupin, permettant maintenant ses yeux de croiser ceux de Sirius. C'est toi le chien, Moi, je suis un loup.

Il avait pointé respectivement Sirius et lui-même, et partageait à présent un rire jovial avec son meilleur ami.

Lupin et Tonks avaient tout de suite connecté et les regarder était plutôt divertissant. Lupin avait toujours eu l'air fatigué et plus vieux qu'il ne l'était réellement, mais Tonks lui avait insufflé un sentiment de renouveau. Je n'avais pas besoin d'écouter aux portes pour remarquer cela. Ils allaient toujours au même missions, ensemble. Bien que j'avais vu ce lien dès le début, j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle finisse avec Bill. Je doit admettre par contre que c'est pour la seule mais non moins bonne raison que je n'aurais jamais eu à supporter Fleur.

Ce fut au tour de Dumbledore de faire son entrée dans la cuisine.

- Remus, Sirius, la réunion va commencer.

Il a maintenu la porte ouverte pour permettre aux deux amis de passer. Dumbledore a replacer ses lunettes en demi-lunes sur son nez et m,a saluée.

- Bon après-midi, Ginny.

Il semblait en avoir fait beaucoup ces dernières semaines. Depuis le meurtre de Cédric, Dumbledore s'était beaucoup investi dans la cause contre Voldemort. Pour tous ceux qui écoutaient et pour beaucoup d'entre ceux qui n'écoutaient pas, il avait répandu la nouvelle du retour du mage Noir. En riposte, le Ministère faisait de leur mieux pour le discréditer de toutes les façons possibles.

- Bonjour, Professeur, ai-je répondu.

Je ne savais pas s'il serait trop occupé dans les prochaines semaines pour répondre à quelque question que ce soit, alors j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux en poser maintenant.

- Je dois vous demander quelque chose. Est-ce que maintenant est un bon moment?

- Bien sûr, a dit Dumbledore, mais n'oublie pas que j'ai une réunion à présider.

J'ai acquiescé, indiquant que ce ne serait pas bien long.

- Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'envoyer des lettres?

- Si nous envoyions des lettres à Harry, nous ne devons rien lui révéler avant qu'il ne soit ici, sain et sauf, et sous notre protection, a répondu Dumbledore. Mais malheureusement, je dois te conseiller fortement de ne pas envoyer de hibou à moins que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire.

- Quand est-ce que nous irons le chercher? ai-je demandé.

Dumbledore a soupiré profondément.

- Je ne sais pas encore, a-t-il admis. Il plus en sécurité il est pour le moment.

Je savais qu'Harry deviendrait agité. Même seulement quelques jours dans le noir allaient le rendre dingue. Cela lui démangeait de savoir ce qui se passait dans le monde magique et peut-être même de rejoindre le combat si on le lui permettait.

- Si c'est tout, nous avons tous deux d'importantes tâches qui nous attendent, a-t-il dit en faisant référence à une brosse à récurer dans le hall d'entrée. J'ai une salle pleine de sorciers et de sorcières qui vont finir par se fâcher si je ne les rejoint pas, et toi…

Il m'a souri et m'a tendu la brosse.

-… tu as le meilleur travail dans cette maison? ai-je demandé.

Ses yeux ont étincelé.

- Précisément.

Il a quitté la pièce.

Je me suis rendue au hall quelques secondes plus tard. Il n'était pas question qu'il s aient cette première réunion sans une certaine petite sorcière intelligente pour tout écouter derrière leur dos. Je me suis installée devant la porte de la salle à manger essayant de savoir si la réunion avait commencé ou non.

- N'as-tu pas honte, Ginny? a réprimandé la voix de Fred derrière moi.

Me regardant du hall, lui et George se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, les poings sur leurs hanches, une déception moqueuse sur la figure.

- Tu allais essayer d'écouter se qui se passe à la réunion, n'est-ce pas?

- Je vous sers en quelque sorte d'oreilles, vous vous souvenez? ai-je rappelé aux jumeaux.

S'ils étaient aussi curieux que moi de savoir ce qui se tramait, ils se tairaient et me laisseraient écouter.

- Plus maintenant, a répliqué George.

Il tenait à la main une longue corde de chair colorée et souriait.

- Ça fait un bon moment que nous travaillons sur ce projet.

- Nous te verrons en haut, a dit Fred alors que lui et George transplanaient dans un craquement.

Je faisais face à un dilemme. Si leur invention échouait, alors je manquerais la première moitié de la réunion et je détestais ne pas être informée. Me tournant vers la porte, j'ai rencontré Tonks, qui devait s'être approchée sans que je ne l'aperçoive. J'ai juré, me sachant découverte.

- Bientôt, je parie que l'un d'entre nous va placer un Impervius sur la pièce de la réunion, a dit Tonks avec désinvolture. C'est plutôt facile à détecter. Tu n'as qu'à jeter un objet contre la porte. S'il ne peut pas s'en approcher, et bien…

Elle m'a fait un clin d'œil.

- Mais souviens-toi! Je ne t'ai rien dit.

Elle a ouvert la porte et est retournée à l'intérieur.

Quelque chose a effleuré mes cheveux et je l'ai repoussé avec agacement. Attrapant le mystérieux objet dans ma main, j'ai reconnu la corde que Fred et George venaient de me montrer, Suivant la corde du regard, j'ai remarqué qu'elle disparaissait dans la cage d'escalier. J'Ai murmuré dans le bout de la corde :

- Je serai en haut dans une seconde.

Les Oreilles marchaient. Je n'en aurais jamais doutée. Les produits des jumeaux, quand ils travaillaient longtemps pour les concevoir, n'échouaient que rarement à faire ce que Fred et George avaient prévu qu'ils fassent. Alors c'est comme cela que Fred, George, Ron et moi avons pu entendre la plupart des conversations dont on ne voulait pas que nous soyons témoins. Même quand Hermione est arrivée quelques jours plus tard, elle a apprécié de pouvoir savoir ce qui se passait.

Et Maman a blêmi quand elle a découvert ce que nous faisions. Ce fut la fin de l'écoute clandestine. Nous devrions dès lors dépendre de ce que les membres de l'ordre laissaient glisser par mégarde lorsqu'ils se parlaient entre eux à l'extérieur de la pièce.

- Est-ce que tu penses que mes parents sont en danger pour le moment? m'a demandé Hermione, une nuit avant qu'Harry arrive..

J'ai tourné les yeux vers elle et j'ai vu sa silhouette sous les couvertures regardant le plafond. J'allais lui répondre, mais elle l'a fait toute seule.

- Je ne pense pas. Je doute fortement que TU-Sais-Qui sache ne serait-ce que mon nom.

- Il vient de revenir, Hermione. L'Ordre pense qu'il essaie de réunir ses partisans avant de commencer à créer le vrai chaos, ai-je dit.

J'ai attrapé ma baguette et je l'ai levée pour pouvoir mieux voir le visage d'Hermione. Ses joues étaient humides et luisantes de larmes.

- Tôt ou tard, nous allons devoir nous battre, a murmuré Hermione en me regardant finalement. C'est inévitable, en particulier pour moi étant donné mon fort lien d'amitié avec Harry.

- Tu ne le laisseras jamais combattre seul, je le sais.

- Quoi, alors?

J'ai avalé ma salive avec difficulté. Mes parents étaient des gens doués en magie et pouvaient se mettre à dos les forces du mal et avoir une chance d'y survivre. Ceux d'Hermione, d'un autre côté, étaient des Moldus, sans défenses contre quoi que ce soit de magique. Si Voldemort se mettait en tête de les tuer, ils ne pourraient pas l'en empêcher.

- Quand le temps viendra, nous trouverons un moyen, ai-je répondu.

- Je corresponds avec Victor depuis que l'école est finie, a dit Hermione comme si je venais juste de lui poser la question. C'est un type bien, mais je lui ai dit qu'on devait ne rester qu'amis.

J'ai eu un demi-sourire. Même Hermione, la sorcière la plus talentueuse de Poudlard, ne pouvait masquer ses sentiments. Elle ne serait heureuse avec personne d'autre que Ron. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elle n'a jamais eu d'autres petit-amis entre Krum et mon frère, hein?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu va faire avec Ron?

- La même chose que d'habitude, a-t-elle en essuyant une larme. La chose l'important c'est lui et moi. Si… il déchiffre enfin ses sentiments, peut-être… mais…, a-t-elle bafouillé mais je la comprenais.

Elle a remonté sa couverture jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Parle-moi de Michael, Ginny.

Il n'y avait pas tant à dire pour le moment. Je lui ai parlé de ce qui s'était passé dans le train, oubliant la partie où Harry donne le prix du Tournoi aux jumeaux.

- Je l'apprécie beaucoup. J'ai tellement hâte d'apprendre à le connaître un peu mieux cette année.

- Je suis fière de toi, a dit Hermione, ses yeux devenant plus lourds à chaque mot.

- Mais fais-moi une faveur, ai-je dit, commençant à devenir aussi fatiguée qu'elle. N'en parle à personne et surtout pas à Ron. Il va me faire une de ces scènes!

- Pas de problèmes, a-t-elle répliqué en baillant. Je ne dirai rien à Ron… ou à Harry.

_Bien_, ai-je pensé.

- Ce sera plus facile pour toi… de parler… à Harry maintenant que… toute la pression… n'est plus là…

Et elle s'est endormie sur ces mots.

Elle avait raison. Comme toujours d'ailleurs : on parle bien d'Hermione Granger. Quand Harry est finalement arrivé, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins sur les épaules. Oh, je ne pouvais pas réprimer les papillons dans mon estomac dès qu'il me regardait avec ses beaux yeux verts et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à la manière dont ses cheveux en bataille le rendaient adorable. Et je n'ai pu que l'admirer pour avoir combattu ces deux détraqueurs et je me sentais désolée pour lui lorsqu'il qu'il a exprimé son ressentiment d'avoir été d'avoir été laissé à lui-même pendant tout un mois. Mais je pouvais lui parler, et pas juste devant lui, avec lui. Et il me répondait!

Quand l'Ordre a informé Harry des derniers événements, Fred avait eu raison. Dès qu'Hermione est venue se coucher ce soir-là, elle m'a tout raconté. Je m'étais disputée avec mes parents plus tôt parce que je ne voulais pas laisser entendre que je saurais de toute façon. Si je ne l'aurais pas fait, je doute fort que Maman aurais laissé l'Ordre dire quoi que ce soit à Harry. Si elle ne m'avait pas suivie en haut, j'aurais tout écouté quand même.

Nous nous inquiétions tous pour l'audience d'Harry. Dans une autre situation, le sorcier en question s'en serait sorti facilement, mais rien n'était jamais simple quand il s'agissait d'Harry. Ils avaient une dent contre lui à cause de son dévouement à Dumbledore et pour avoir déclaré que Voldemort était revenu. Ils n'allaient pas laisser Harry retourner à Poudlard sans se battre.

Pendant qu'Harry était à l'audience, nous étions encore en train de nettoyer. Je me suis retrouvée dans une chambre avec d'autres corvées de nettoyage. La première chose qui a capté mon attention est une immense tapisserie. Dans le haut de celle-ci, on pouvait lire en grosses lettres : La noble et très ancienne maison des Black : Toujours pure. J'ai étudié l'arbre généalogique avec fascination, touchant les endroits où des marques de brûlures avaient remplacé les noms.

- Tu devrais y être, a dit Sirius, à la porte.

Alors qu'il marchait vers moi, il a observé la tapisserie et il m'a pointé l'endroit où il pensait que j'aurais dû me trouver.

- Nous sommes quelque chose comme cousins au troisième degré.

J'aurais dû savoir que nous étions apparentés. La plupart des sorciers de sang pur l'étaient. Si vous voulez marier un sang-pur, vos choix sont très limités.

- Tu n'y es pas non plus, ai-je dit.

- Et bien, toi et moi sommes des branches cassées de la famille, a dit Sirius, pointant une marque noire faite à côté d'un sorcier nommé Regulus.

- Traitres à leur sang, a-t-il dit. Les idéaux obscènes et les préjugés de ceux qui partagent une partie de notre sang, n'est-ce pas.

- Ce serait trop poli, ai-je répliqué.

Il est devenu distant, probablement perdu dans quelque souvenir de cette maison qui l'avait tant tourmenté. Il s'est détourné de la tapisserie et m'a regardée.

- Je voulais te le dire depuis que tu es arrivée, a-t-il commencé. Tu me rappelles tant Lily.

La mère d'Harry. Ce devait être les cheveux roux. J'ai porté la main à un de mes mèches cramoisies et il a secoué la tête.

- Pas seulement ça, a dit Sirius en riant. Tu as la même fougue, la même détermination.

- Est-ce que je l'aurais aimée?

- Il n'y en a que très peu qui ne l'aimais pas, a admit Sirius. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un seul garçon mis à part les Serpentards qui ne soit pas tombé amoureux d'elle au moins une fois en sept ans. Même nous quatre… James, Remus, moi…

Il a hésité avant de dire le dernier nom.

- … Pettigrew… nous avons tous eu un faible pur elle en même temps.

J'ai ri tout bas. Je me suis rappelé une photo d'elle que j'avais vue : elle était magnifique et on reconnaissait entre mille les yeux verts qu'elle avait donnés à son fils unique.

- J'aurais aimé la rencontrer. Elle a l'air charmante.

- Elle t'aurait adorée, j'en suis sûr, a-t-il répliqué.

Il a soupiré profondément et a mis une main sur la tapisserie. Ses mains étaient rudes, sans aucun doute, parce qu'il devait constamment fuir le Ministère. Il a trouvé l'endroit où il aurait dû être sur l'arbre, l'a esquissé avec sa main et a dit :

- Tout ce que je voyais pendant mon séjour à Azkaban, c'était elle et James cette terrible nuit.

J'ai frissonné en pensant à la manière dont les détraqueurs font revivre les pires souvenirs de leurs victimes. Alors que je me retournais dans la Chambre des Secrets, Sirius continuait de trouver les corps de son meilleur ami et sa femme dans les débris de bois d'une maison de Godric's Hollow.

- Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point c'était horrible pour toi, Sirius, ai-je dit. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne sois pas devenu fou.

- Mon innocence m'a gardé sain d'esprit, a-t-il répondu. Et j'ai découvert qu'ils me laissaient tranquille quand j'étais sous forme d'animagus. J'ai planifié mon évasion des années avant de la mettre en œuvre.

Fronçant les sourcils, j'ai demandé :

- Pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps alors?

- Quelles étaient mes raisons? Les seules personnes qui pouvaient blanchir mon nom étaient mortes, a répliqué Sirius. Jusqu'à ce que je voie ce foutu rat dans les journaux avec ta famille…

Ses traits se sont encore serrés à la pensée de Pettigrew.

- Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille rongeurs, n'importe où.

J'ai repensé à mos vacances en Égypte et à quel point nous nous étions amusés. C'était intéressant de penser que c'était cela qui lui avait inspiré son évasion.

- Je suis contente que tu sois sorti d'Azkaban, Sirius.

- Moi aussi, a-t-il dit.

Il a levé les bras en l'air et a tourné sur lui-même pour indiquer la maison de ses parents.

- Mais maintenant, je suis dans un autre genre de prison. Si ce n'était pas dans l'intérêt d'Harry, je ne resterais pas ici. Je serais dehors à faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

- Harry à de la chance d'avoir un parrain tel que toi, ai-je dit. Après tout ce qu'il a traversé, il mérite le bonheur. Je pense qu'il serait perdu sans toi.

_Et je serais perdue si Harry était perdu_, ai-je pensé.

Sirius a souri et m'a donné une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Harry à de la chance d'avoir une amie comme toi.

Je savais que j'avais abandonné Harry, mais une autre personne qui me disait son amie rendait ce fait encore plus réel. Faisant de mon mieux pour ignorer ce sentiment de tristesse, j'ai dit doucement :

- Je serai toujours son amie.

Nous avons entendu Maman crier en bas :

- Harry est revenu.

J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai couru hors de la pièce, laissant Sirius dans le sillage. Sautant deux marches à chaque pas, j'ai piqué un sprint jusqu'à la cuisine juste quand Fred et George transplanaient dans la pièce et Ron est entré quelques secondes plus tard.

Harry se tenait près de Papa, Maman et Hermione, et par l'expression sur leurs visages, il avait battu le Ministère à l'audience. Histoire de rendre les choses plus officielles, j,ai posé la question qui tue :

- Harry, est-ce que tu t'en es tiré?

- Je m'en suis tiré, a dit Harry en souriant plus que je ne l'avais vu sourire depuis des jours.

- Il s'en est tiré! a crié Fred et George l'a imité.

- Il s'en est tiré ai-je dit à mon tour, essayant de détruire les gloussements qui étaient en train de se construire en moi.

Harry s'en était tiré. Il n'allait pas être expulsé. Sa baguette n'allait pas être brisée. Il n'allait pas être emmené loin de moi…

- Je le savais! a crié Ron, le poing en l'air. Il se tire toujours de tout!

- C'était sûr qu'ils allaient t'innocenter, a dit Hermione. Il n'y avait pas d'arguments contre toi, aucun…

Fred m'a attrapé par le coude et s'est mis face à moi, la bouche grande ouverte.

- IL S'EN EST TIRÉ! avons-nous hurlé ensemble.

Il a pris mon poignet et nous avons rejoint George dans une danse de la victoire. Scandant la même phrase encore et encore, nous avons fait le tour de la cuisine alors que les autres bavardaient.

- TAISEZ-VOUS! a nous crié Maman quand elle est devenue à bout.

J'ai croisé le regard d'Harry et je l'ai vu sourire, heureux d'avoir échappé à l'expulsion encore une fois et, peut-être, je l'espérais, amusé par la danse et le slogan.

Des jours plus tard, Hermione et moi avons ouvert nos lettres de Poudlard. Jetant un coup d'œil à nos listes de livres, nous avons trouvé étrange que le même livre de DFCM se trouve sur les deux listes.

- Au moins, ils ont trouvé un professeur, lui ai-je dit. Fred et George ont entendu dire que Dumbledore avait eu beaucoup de mal à en dénicher un.

- Ron pense que ce poste est maudit, a dit Hermione. Je trouvais qu'il était idiot de penser cela, mais il a peut-être raison après tout.

Elle a nommé tous ses anciens professeurs de DFCM depuis sa première année, disant que Quirell était même mort en fonction.

- Lupin est le seul vrai bon professeur que nous ayons eu.

- Croupton était peut-être un Mangemort, mais il nous a beaucoup appris, lui ai-je rappelée. La seule chose qu'il ait faite de bien, c'était nous enseigner.

Hermione a eu un frisson à cette pensée. Elle a pris son enveloppe pour la jeter et, alors qu'elle la ramassait, quelque chose de brillant et de métallique est tombé sur le sol et a glissé à mes pieds dans un doux tintement. Hermione et moi l'avons observé. 

_Est-ce que c'est…? _ai-je pensé.

Ce devait être cela. Je l'aurais reconnu n'importe où depuis que Percy la sortait à toute heure pour la faire briller au soleil. Je me suis penchée et j'ai admiré le petit P pardessus le lion de Griffondor.

- J'avais oublié qu'ils choisissent les préfets en cinquième année, ai-je dit en lui lançant son badge.

Hermione a attrapé l'insigne dans sa main et l'a regardé avec ahurissement. Elle a ouvert la bouche plusieurs fois pour dire quelque chose, mais rien n'est sorti.

- Honnêtement, Hermione, tu pensais vraiment que tu ne l'aurais pas?

Le cri aigu a commencé faible, mais a augmenté de volume alors que sa réalisation devenait apparente. En peu de temps, elle avait déjà sauté du lit et tenait le badge à la hauteur de ses yeux, l'examinant en détails.

- Je peux pas le croire! a-t-elle hoqueté. Je parie… je parie qu'Harry en a eu une aussi… Oh, je vais aller voir!

Elle est partie en courant et a rapidement filé hors de la pièce.

J'ai roulé les yeux. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione pour être aussi excitée d'être un Préfet… bon, peut-être aussi Percy, mais j'avais renié cet idiot et j'avais décidé qu'il ne méritait plus d'être mentionné dans mes pensées.

- Pourquoi est-elle si excitée? m'a demandé Maman alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la chambre.

Elle a posé quelques vêtements sur le lit.

- Je ne l'ai pas vue aussi excitée depuis la fois où elle avait entendu dire qu'il y aurait peut-être une suite à _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, ai-je dit.

Maman m'a regardée étrangement et j'ai ri.

- Elle est devenue Préfet, Maman.

- Oh, comme c'est excitant! a répliqué Maman, souriant largement. Avec tout ce qui se passe, j'ose dire que j'avais oublié que la cinquième année est celle où ils choisissent les Préfets. Je me demande si Ron…

- Vraiment, Maman? ai-je demandé en essayent de ne pas rire encore plus fort. Hermione pense qu'Harry en a eu une aussi.

Elle a eu l'air déçue, mais s'est remise rapidement.

- Les listes de livres sont arrivées, alors? a-t-elle demandé en prenant le papier sur mon lit. Je peux me rendre directement au Chemin de Traverse après le déjeuner et vous prendre tout les livres dont vous avez besoin cette année.

Elle est sortie de la chambre, la lettre entre ses doigts.

- Dumbledore t'a nommé Préfet?! ai-je demandé à Ron en regardant les garçons faire leurs valises.

J'ai jeté un regard à Harry qui semblait porter plus d'attention à ses bas.

- Excuse-moi, n'aie pas l'air trop surprise, a dit Ron en déposant le badge sur la coiffeuse.

Je veux dire, voyons donc, ai-je dit pour l'agacer. Ce doit être vrai alors ce qu'on raconte sur Dumbledore. Il ne doit plus avoir toute sa tête s'il t'a nommé.

- Dégage, Ginny, a-t-il sifflé en me lançant un oreiller.

Elle fait un mouvement vers la droite, évitant l'objet de justesse. J'ai lancé un autre regard à Harry et il était toujours perdu dans ses bas. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce garçon et j'ai décidé de mettre à profit ma nouvelle capacité de lui parler. Maintenant que faire avec Ron?

- J'espère que Maman reviendra bientôt. Je commence à avoir faim.

Ron a arrêté de bourrer sa malle de livres.

- C'est la chose la plus intelligente que tu as dite de la journée.

Il s'est frotter l'estomac affectueusement.

- Je pourrais bien prendre un petit encas. Harry, tu veux un morceau de chocolat?

- Hein? A demandé Harry, sans se retourner. Non merci, Ron. Je vais attendre le dîner.

Alors que l'attention de Harry restait toujours sur le même genre de vêtement, Ron a haussé les épaule et a quitté la pièce pour aller trouver de quoi se nourrir.

J'ai étudié Harry pendant un petit moment.

- Soit tu aimes vraiment beaucoup les bas, Harry, soit quelque chose te tracasse.

Harry a lâché les bas dans sa valise et s'est tourné vers moi. C'était peut-être, si je me souviens bien, la première fois que nous étions seul dans la même pièce et conscients tous les deux depuis la Chambre des Secrets. Bizarrement, je me sentais très confortable et je me demandais si c'était la même chose pour lui.

- Il n'y a rien qui me tracasse. Je suis juste un peu préoccupé, c'est tout…

Sa voix s'était baissé jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un murmure.

- Harry, on s'inquiète tous avec le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, ai-je dit.

Il a répondu par un haussement d'épaules. Pendant une fraction de seconde, ses yeux ont fixé l'insigne de Préfet que Ron avait posé sur la coiffeuse et j'ai compris ce à quoi il pensait.

- Je suis sûre que Dumbledore avait ses raisons de ne pas te nommer Préfet, ai-je dit calmement et j'ai cherché une réaction sur son visage.

Oui, comme je le suspectais, son visage était légèrement contracté. J'avais trouvé le coupable de son humeur.

- C'était quand la dernière fois que Dumbledore t'a rendu confus?

Euh, a-t-il dit.

Il luttait mentalement contre quelque chose, comme s'il se battait pour ne pas se confier à moi. Je pouvais être patiente. Après tout, j'avais bien des années d'être capable de lui parler normalement et c'était ce que j'étais en train de faire. Quand il serait prêt à me parler de ce qui l'inquiète, je l'écouterais.

- Je vois que tu préfèrerais garder cela en dedans, ai-je dit.

Je me suis levée et j'ai quitté la pièce, fonçant dans Hermione. Elle m'a regardé avec curiosité.

- Tout est prêt? ai-je demandé en essayant d'éviter son regard.

Quand nous nous sommes assez éloignées des oreilles indiscrètes, elle m'a réprimandée.

- Je pensais que tu avais abandonné Harry.

- C'est le cas, ai-je répliqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais seule avec lui? a demandé Hermione. Je doute fort que Michael trouverais cela innocent.

Elle voulait seulement ce qu'il a de mieux pour moi. Je suppose qu'elle aurait pu avoir raison. Mais c'était innocent. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'Harry allait bien, je n'essayait pas de le séduire. C'est ce que je lui ai dit.

Hermione a pris un air septique.

- Tu as un petit-ami maintenant, Ginny…

Et j'ai arrêté de l'écouter. J'étais peut-être prise, mais cela ne voulait en aucun ca dire que je ne pouvais pas être amie avec Harry ou essayer de l'aider à se sentir mieux.

- Quoi de neuf, les filles?

L'habituel accueil de Tonks a retenti alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine. J'étais contente de la voir. Depuis qu'elle restait au Square Grimmauld, Hermione et moi étions devenues de grandes amies avec elle. Elle restait avec nous jusqu'à tard le soir et on parlait de ce que nous voulions. Le seul sujet limité était les affaires de L'Ordre et mon amour pour Harry.

Ron a attrapé quelques chocogrenouilles et a quitté la pièce sans se faire prier.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? a demandé Tonks. Vous devriez être excitées. Vous retournez à l'école bientôt.

- Hermione m'accuse d'adultère, ai-je dit en souriant à mon amie pour lui faire sentir à quel point elle me blessait.

Tonks a penché la tête sur le côté et nous a regardées avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux. Hermione a émit un petit bruit d'agacement.

- Ginny est amoureuse d'Harry, Tonks…, a-t-elle commencé.

- J'_étais _amoureuse d'Harry, ai-je interrompu.

- … et elle sort avec Michael.

Hermione m'a regardée et est revenue à Tonks.

- Elle essaie toujours d'attirer l'attention d'Harry…

- J'essais d'attirer son attention en tant qu'amie…

- … et je ne crois pas qu'elle devrait essayer de le séduire alors qu'elle a déjà un petit-ami.

- HÉ! Ne puis-je pas le séduire aussi en tant qu'amie?

Tonks a éclaté de rire, mais commençais à être vraiment en colère contre Hermione. Je fais de mon mieux pour oublier un garçon, mais en me le rappelant constamment, elle rendait les choses de plus en plus compliquées.

- Alors tu es amoureuse d'Harry, n'est-ce pas? a demandé Tonks.

Je lui avais beaucoup parlé de Michael et j'avais essayé de garder les conversations le plus éloigné possible d'Harry et de mon amour non partagé.

- Non, ai-je menti.

Hermione m'a donnée un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de cela. Si je convainquais assez de gens que je ne ressentais plus rien pour Harry, peut-être que j'arriverais à me convaincre moi-même. Hermione a hoché la tête. Je lui ai donné une tape sur le bras. Comment pouvais-je atteindre mon but si elle avait ce genre d'attitude?

En soupirant, j'ai hoché la tête à contre cœur vers Tonks.

- Peut-être… mais juste un petit peu… J'essais de ne pas l'être… à cause de Michael…

J'ai lancé un regard d'agacement à Hermione. 

- Si tu veux que je réussisse à oublier Harry un jour, tu dois arrêter de dire aux gens que je suis amoureuse de lui, lui ai-je dit.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu ne romprais pas avec Michael si…?

Je lui ai mis me main sur la bouche pour la faire taire. N'avait-elle donc aucune foi en moi?

- Ne le dis même pas! ai-je sifflé. Je suis la petite-amie de Michael. Si Harry arrête d'être aveugle assez longtemps pour me remarquer, Je lui dirai tout simplement qu'il est trop tard maintenant.

Hermione m'a regardé avec incrédulité.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux…

- D'accord. Alors on peut prétendre que tu as oublié Harry.

- J'_ai_ oublié Harry! ai-je grogné.

Je lui ai tourné le dos en faisant voler mes cheveux autour de mes épaules. J'ai marché orageusement vers la porte et j'ai ouvert le battant avec un coup de poing. Mrs. Black a commencé à me crier dessus alors que je m'engageais dans les escaliers.

Je me suis écroulée sur mon lit et j'ai battu mon oreiller à coups de poings pour me défouler. Je détestais être en colère contre elle, en particulier alors qu'on s'était toujours bien entendu. J'ai eu un long soupir et je suis restée couchée, regardant le plafond.

Hermione est entrée quelques minutes plus tard. Elle a marché lentement jusqu'au lit, s'est assise et a dit :

- Je suis désolée, Ginny.

J'ai marmonné quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas pu entendre et je n'avais pas envie de répéter.

- Je te fais confiance, a-t-elle dit en plaçant une main sur mon épaule. À partir de maintenant, prenons pour acquis que tu as oublié Harry.

J'ai accepté ses excuses et nous nous sommes réconciliées dans une étreinte.

Quand Ron et Hermione ont été obligés de faire leur devoir de Préfet le jour suivant dans le train, Harry avait l'air tellement perdu sans eux. J'aurais dû aller retrouver Michael, mais je n'ai pas voulu laisser Harry errer tout seul et je m'aimais pas dut tout l'idée de lui assis dans le même compartiment que Michael.

- Viens, ai-je dit à Harry. Si nous mous dépêchons, on pourra peut-être leur garder des places.

J'étais tentée de le prendre par la main et de l'emmener quelque épart, mais j'ai résisté à la tentation. Après tout, ce que je voulais, ce n'était pas m'assoir avec Harry dans le train, c'était aider un ami… ou du moins c'était ce que je me répétais.

Observer les garçons avec Luna valait parfaitement ne pas être avec Michael dans un compartiment. Et je n'ai même pas eu envie de jeter un maléfice à Cho quand elle s'est arrêtée pour voir Harry. Bien que la réaction de Ron à Luna ait été fort divertissante, celle d'Hermione était bien meilleure. Elles étaient de parfaits opposés.

Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la Grande Salle, j'ai vu Delia et Ethan assis au bout de la table des Griffondors. Elle m'a fait signe de la rejoindre et j'ai laissé les autres. M'asseyant près de ma colocataire, je l'ai saluée.

- Je croyais que tu ne revenais pas cette année, lui ai-je demandé.

- Maman et moi sommes allées au Ministère et nous avons parlé à certaines personnes, a dit Delia. Elles nous ont assurées que tout allait parfaitement bien.

Je l'ai regardée avec incrédulité.

- Et vous avez cru cela?

- Bien, personne ne sait ce qui c'est réellement passé…

- Harry le sait! ai-je grondé. Il y était.

- Ginny, a dit Delia en essayant de me calmer. Je ne sais plus quoi croire. Ce monde est tellement déroutant. Les choses sont si différentes ici.

- Est-ce que vous avez remarqué que ce Hagrid n'est pas encore là? a dit Ethan qui avait remarqué mon agacement et qui essayait de changer de sujet.

Il a pointé la table des professeurs.

- C'est Gobe-Planche qui a pris sa place.

- J'ai vu, ai-je répliqué.

Je savais que Hagrid était parti pour une quelconque mission pour l'Ordre, mais je ne pensais pas que cela lui prendrait tout l'été. Étant donné que l'information était top secrète, je ne pouvais évidemment pas révéler ce que je savais.

- Je préfère que ce soit Gobe-Planche qui enseigne plutôt que Hagrid, a dit Delia en regardant ses doigts.

L'une des créatures du demi-géant les avait assez sérieusement brûlés l'année précédente.

Je lui jeté un regard agacé.

- J'espère qu'il reviendra bientôt.

- Ses classes étaient toujours amusantes, a dit Ethan pour me défendre.

Lui, au moins, préférait Hagrid, même si c'était pour la pure excitation de ses leçons.

- Alors, a commencé Delia, est-ce que Harry Potter était avec toi cet été?

Elle avait murmuré son nom. J'ai vu Ethan rouler les yeux.

J'ai regardé par-dessus mon épaule pour localiser Michael.

- quelque chose du genre, ai-je dit, un peu moins ennuyée. Mais tu es au courant que je sors avec Michael maintenant, non?

Delia a poussé un cri aigu qui a fait sursauter trois personnes derrière elle. elle m'a prise par la main et a demandé un rapport complet de notre relation, jusqu'au plus petit détail.

- Est-ce que c'est pour cela qu'il te cherche? a demandé Ethan avant que j'aie pu répondre à Delia.

- Il me cherche? ai-je demandé.

Je me suis levée, impatiente de trouver mon petit-ami. Je l'ai finalement vu assis avec Terry Boot et Anthony Goldstein. M'assurant que la Répartition n'avait pas commencé, je me suis ruée sur la table des Serdaigles.

J'ai pris la place vide à côté de lui et je l'ai serré dans mes bras.

- Michael! l'ai-je salué.

Il a souri et a mis ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais oublié, a-t-il dit.

- T'oublier? a-je dit en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je ne pourrais quand même pas oublier le plus beau mec de tout Poudlard.

- Où étais-tu dans le train? a-t-il demandé.

- Ron et Hermione sont préfets et Harry était perdu. Je me sentais mal de le laisser tout seul, ai-je dit avec un air décontracté.

Michael a semblé satisfait de ma réponse. Je me suis tournée vers Anthony.

- Tu es préfet toi aussi, n'est-ce pas?

Il a pointé son insigne bleu et bronze avec un P au dessus d'un aigle.

- Mes parents étaient très fiers de moi.

J'ai entendu un reniflement qui venait de derrière moi. Faisant une rotation sur ma chaise, j,ai rencontré les yeux rougis de Cho. Elle avait apparemment pleuré. Remarquant encore que je n'avais pas envie de lui jeter de maléfice, j'ai accueilli sa présence avec un sourire chaleureux… et puis j,ai réalisé que je venais de prendre sa place sur le banc.

- Est-ce que c'était ta place, Cho?

- Ça ne fait rien, a-t-elle dit doucement. Tu voulais voir ton petit-ami.

Elle avait dit le dernier mon avec une légère hésitation. Je la comprenais. N'importe quel signe de bonheur dans une relation lui rappelait Cédric.

Je me suis tourné vers Michael, je l'ai embrassé sur la joue et lui ai dit :

- Je te rejoindrai plus tard. La Répartition est sur le point de commencer.

Je me suis levée et j'ai redonné sa place à Cho. Son amie que je connaîtrais plus tard sous le nom de Marietta Edgecombe a pris sa main et l'a pressée pour la réconforter.

La nouvelle chanson du Choixpeau Magique était commencée quand j'ai rejoint Ethan et Delia. J'en ai entendu la majeure partie et j'ai sais l'avertissement qui s'y trouvait. Restez unis, disait-elle. Ce serait sans doute nécessaire un jour ou l'autre.

Après le dîner, Dumbledore a dit ce qu'il dit habituellement sur la Forêt Interdite, les demandes de Rusard, les nouveaux professeurs et les entraînements de Quidditch. Mon esprit s'est égaré vers Zacharias Smith qui se moquait encore du fait que je n'étais pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch et je me suis demandé si je pourrais m'essayer avec un balai de l'école cette année. Serais-je capable d'impressionner Angelina avec un pauvre balai comme le mien?

Après que cet horrible crapaud d'Ombrage ait fait son incroyablement long discours à deux sous, j'ai rejoint le reste de mes camarades pour retourner dans notre salle commune. Alors que je m'inquiétais d'être rejetée de l'équipe de Quidditch, j'ai trouvé Neville qui marchait à côté de moi.

- Peux-tu croire tout ce que le Ministère est entrain de faire en ce moment? m'a demandé Neville.

La plante qu'il tenait a chancelé dangereusement vers moi et j'ai tressailli. Seulement quelques heures plus tôt, cette même plante m'avait couverte de bave. Je ne tenais pas vraiment à refaire l'expérience.

- Je n'ai pas compris un traitre mot de ce que cette Ombrage a dit, mais j'ai entendu Hermione en parler par contre. Elle pense que le Ministère essaie d'interférer ici.

- Je ne sais pas comment Hermione a fait pour s'assoir et écouter tout ce discour, ai-je répliqué.

J'avais presque lancé un sort à Ron pour me sortir de l'ennui mortel qui m'avait habitée.

- Tu connais Hermione, a dit Neville avec un sourire. Elle m'a aussi demandé de choisir le nouveau mot de passe.

- Vraiment?

Neville n'était pas exactement le meilleur pour se rappeler les mots de passe. Il les avait tous écrit sur un parchemin en troisième année et c'était sa faute si Sirius avait pu s'introduire dans notre tour. Pas que ça soit très grave, Sirius étant innocent, mais nous avions néanmoins tous eu la peur de notre vie.

- Celui-là, je m'en souviendrai.

Son sourire s'est agrandi.

- Minmbulus Mimbletonia! s'est-il exclamé.

Je pouvais me sentir autrement qu'heureuse pour lui.

- On dirait qu'Harry pourrait en avoir de besoin, ai-je dit en pointant l'entrée des dortoirs en haut des escaliers.

Il se tenait là apparemment perdu alors que la Grosse Dame refusait de le laisser entrer.

Bon, a dit Neville, courant vers lui. Harry! a-t-il appelé. Je l'ai!

Il a foncé dans un Deuxième Année dans son empressement pour aider Harry.

Aussitôt que Neville m'a quittée, Ron et Hermione ont pris sa place. Je les ai regardé tous les deux.

- Salut. Vous venez avec moi?

J'ai soufflé dur le badge de Ron et je l'ai frotté pour le faire briller.

- À mois que tu ne sois trop occupé à être responsable, mon cher frère.

- Être responsable est plus facile que je ne le croyais, a répliqué Ron. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est jouer les patrons. C'est vraiment très amusant.

- Ron, a dit Hermione, indignée, alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant l'entrée de la tour, attendant que quelques Première Années cessent de flâner et avancent. Ton travail, ce n'est pas de jouer les patrons. C'est de guider les étudiants. Vraiment, Ron.

- Hé! a crié Ron, ignorant sa remarque et tournant son attention vers un Première Année qui n'avait pas encore bougé. Avance ou je t'enlève des points!

Il a chassé le pauvre garçon de onze ans.

- Peut-être qu'ils bloquaient l'entrée parce qu'ils ont vu un Ronflac Cornu, ai-je dit à Hermione pendant qu'elle passait le trou de portrait.

J'ai observé son visage pour y voir sa réaction.

- Un quoi?

- C'est quelque chose dont Luna n'arrête pas de parler.

- Luna Lovegood? a répliqué Hermione

Elle a pris un air qui montrait avec clarté ce qu'elle en pensait.

- Je ne la comprends pas.

- Elle est inoffensive, l'ai-je rassurée.

Je lui ai expliqué qu'il fallait seulement laisser Luna être elle-même et la laisser croire ce qu'elle veut croire.

- Mais elle est à Serdaigle, a rétorqué Hermione, comme si cela réglait la question.

J'ai dit bonne nuit à Hermione et j'ai dormi paisiblement dans mon lit cette nuit-là, rêvant du regard qu'aurait Harry quand je deviendrais le nouveau membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor.

- Je pense que tu n'auras aucun problème à y entrer, m'a dit Michael quelques minutes avent le début des classes, des jours plus tard. Il m'avait accompagnée en classe étant donné la proximité avec la sienne. C'était ma première période avec Ombrage et, d'après ce qu'Hermione m'avait dit, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

- Tu ne m'as même pas vue voler, l'ai-je taquiné.

J'ai serré sa main dans la mienne et je lui ai donné un air renfrogné pour le taquiner encore plus.

- C'est exact, a répliqué Michael. Mais tu peux être la meilleure dans tout ce que tu fais.

Pas de remarque légère. Pas de petit demi-sourire moqueur. C'était presque comme s'il avait peur de m'offenser. Et cette remarque de je sais que tu peux être la meilleure dans tout ce que tu fais m'ennuyait. Il ne me connaissait même pas encore. Il ne savait pas si je pouvais être la meilleure. J'ai joué les indifférentes. Peut-être qu'il était seulement nerveux.

- Cette Ombrage est si horrible? ai-je demandé en espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres espèces de remarques drôles pour se mettre entre nous.

- C'est un monstre, a-t-il murmuré en regardant nerveusement autour de lui pour être sûr qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de l'écouter. La pire, peut-être même pire que Rogue.

Je n'avais pas hâte à cette classe. J'ai regardé par-dessus l'épaule de Michael alors que Cho passait avec un tissu blanc dans la main.

- Je me sens tellement mal pour Cho, ai-je dit avec honnêteté.

Michael s'est retourné pour voir cette fille marcher.

- Elle pleure tout le temps, Ginny. J'aimerais tant pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle, a-t-il dit. Je suis celui qui lui a présenté Cédric.

- Et je suis sûre qu'elle ne le regrette pas, lui ai-je dit.

- Marietta veut bien faire, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit d'une quelconque aide, a dit Michael. Est-ce que tu es douée avec ce genre de choses? Tu pourrais peut-être lui parler.

Je n'avais plus de ressentiment envers Cho maintenant, mais je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir avoir une vraie conversation avec cette fille ou encore devenir amie avec elle.

- Je ne sais pas, ai-je dit simplement. On verra. Peut-être qu'elle commencera d'elle-même à retrouver le bonheur.

- Je l'ai vue heureuse une fois cette semaine, a-t-il dit. C'était quand elle a parlé à Harry.

Hmm… Pas de confusion. Pas de désir de tirer les cheveux de cette fille jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Je suppose que c'était comme cela que c'était de se sentir correcte avec toute cette affaire entre Cho et Harry. Satisfaite de moi-même, j'ai rapidement embrassé mon petit-ami sur les lèvres, je suis entrée dans la classe de DFCM et je me suis assise entre Delia et Luna.

Avant que Delia n'ait pu me poser quelques questions juteuses, Ombrage est entrée calmement dans la classe et nous a souhaité la bienvenue plus gentiment que nécessaire.

- Bonjour, les enfants.

- Bonjour, Professeur Ombrage, a chanté la plupart de la classe.

J'ai roulé les yeux. Ils devaient avoir tenu compte des avertissements des étudiants plus âgés. La face de crapaud s'est postée devant moi.

- Pourquoi, chère enfant, ne vous êtes-vous pas jointe au reste de la classe pour me souhaiter la bienvenue.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était une obligation, ai-je dit doucement.

Elle a ri d'une manière qui semblait vraiment forcée.

- Maintenant que vous savez, voulez-vous s'il vous plaît m'accueillir proprement.

Je me suis mordue la lèvre jusqu'au sang. J'avais considéré ne rien dire, mais Delia m'a donné un grand coup de coude. Je me suis rendue et je l'ai salué, mais j'ai refusé de le faire avec l'enthousiasme qu'elle désirait.

- Excellant! a-t-elle dit.

Elle s'est détournée de ma place et s'est avancée vers le tableau.

- Rangez vos baguettes, sortez vos plumes!

Elle a sorti sa baguette de son sac à main et a tapoté le tableau. Les mots Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Un Retour aux Principes de Base sont apparus.

- Cette classe a vu passer un grand nombre d'enseignant, a dit Ombrage. Vous avez été les étudiants de seulement trois des innombrables professeurs qui ont passé cette porte. Si vous aviez été en cinquième année, nous aurions à nous inquiéter du très bas niveau des élèves pour les examens de BUSE, mais…

Elle a souri.

- … je vais rectifier ces problèmes. Sous ce cours de défense magique structuré avec attention, centré sur la théorie et approuvé par le Ministère, vous aurez finalement les classes que vous avez toujours voulu et, plus important, dont vous avez besoin.

Elle tapoté le tableau une deuxième fois. 

- Copiez ceci dans vos notes, s'il vous plaît.

Le premier message s'est effacé et a été remplacé par :

_Objectifs du cours :_

_1 .Comprendre les principes sous-jacents de la défense magique._

_2. Apprendre à reconnaître quelle défense magique peut être utilisée légalement._

_3. Placer la défense magique en contexte pour usage pratique._

Hermione m'avait parlé de cette partie de la leçon. Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Ombrage nous enseigne les mêmes choses. J'ai trempé ma plume dans l'encre et j'ai commencé à copier l'information sur le parchemin, mais Ombrage à continué de parler.

- Quelques étudiants ont trouvé nécessaire de critiquer le cours approuvé par le Ministère hier, a dit Ombrage.

Quelques étudiants? Pourquoi ne pas plutôt dire toute la classe de DFCM de cinquième année? Hermione avait été brillante, disant qu'il n'y avait rien sur l'utilisation des sortilèges défensifs. Au souvenir de quand elle n'avait tout raconté, j'ai eu un petit sourire qui s'est élargi à chaque pensée.

_Elle_ s'est de nouveau placée devant moi, ses yeux perçants me regardant avec mépris.

- Quel est votre nom? a-t-elle demandé, apparemment très agacée.

- Ginny Weasley, ai-je dit, refusant toujours de détourner le regard.

- La fille d'Arthur Weasley? a-t-elle demandé et j'ai acquiescé. Je ne m'attendais pas à moins.

Elle a encore souri, me donnant vraiment envie de lui enfoncer mon poing dans la figure.

- Miss Weasley, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous souriez?

Quand j'étais entrée dans cette classe, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de faire une scène. Honnêtement, je m'étais bien préparée à me mordre la langue et à apprécier le cours, si possible. Mais elle avait commencé et ce n'était pas dans ma nature d'abandonner sans me battre.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Professeur, il se trouve que je suis d'accord avec l'élève en question. Je pense que nous devrions apprendre à utiliser les sortilèges défensifs en plus d'en connaître la théorie.

Il y a eu des murmures d'approbation à travers toute la classe. Ombrage a observé l'ensemble des étudiants avant de dire :

- Silence, s'il vous plaît.

- Nous n'utiliserons pas la magie? lui a demandé Delia.

- Si vous souhaitez parler, vous devez lever la main, a commandé Ombrage, son sourire devant de plus en plus grand. Mais non, nous ne ferons pas de magie. Je suis sûre que vous ne vous attendez pas à être attaqués dans cette classe. Nous apprendrons la théorie et cela suffira.

- Suffira pour quoi? ai-je craché. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, c'est un Mangemort qui nous a enseigné l'an dernier.

- Votre main, Miss Weasley! a-t-elle chanté.

Comme l'aurais fait Hermione, j'ai levé ma main précipitamment. à ma gauche, Luna avait aussi la main levée.

- Miss…? a demandé Ombrage et alors que Luna s'apprêtait à répondre, elle a complété :

- …Lovegood?

- Nous étions en danger l'an dernier parce qu'un Mangemort nous enseignait, a-t-elle dit pour finissant ce que j'avais commencé. Ne serait-ce pas une bonne raison d'utiliser la magie en classe?

- Bartemius Croupton Jr. était un individu dérangé qui s'imaginait être partisan d'un mage noir qui est mort il a y plus de dix ans, a dit Ombrage en regardant tour à tour chaque étudiant.

En voyant quelques visages septiques, elle a ajouté :

- Je vois que Mr. Potter a répandu ses mensonges un peu partout.

- DES MENSONGES? ai-je crié.

Delia a posé sa main sur mon bras et je l'ai écartée. Je tremblais de rage et de haine pour cette vilaine femme. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Voldemort était revenu. Comment? Je ne le savais pas, mais trouverais le moyen de le savoir. J'en étais la preuve vivante. J'étais sûre que s'il avait réussi à me tuer dans la Chambre des Secrets, il serait revenu deux ans plus tôt.

- Je n'ai pas vu votre main, Miss Weasley.

Ombrage m'a encore une fois souri.

- Et oui, des mensonges. Aucun mage noir n'est revenu d'entre les morts. Aucun Mangemort ne vous a…

- _Vous_ êtes la menteuse! ai-je sifflé.

- Retenue, Miss Weasley. Et si vous parler encore sans ma permission, vous n'aurez bientôt plus aucun temps libre à Poudlard cette année.

Je tremblais encore plus d'une rage encore plus grande, utilisant chaque once de volonté en moi pour me taire. Le professeur McGonagall avait réprimandé Harry et elle ferait la même chose pour moi. Je me suis mordue la lèvre de nouveau aussi fort que je l'ai pu, jusqu'à se que j'aie un goût de sang dans la bouche et j'ai dit :

- Oui, Professeur.

- Vendredi soir, 5:30.

Mon cœur s'est arrêté. C'était une demi-heure après que les essais de Quidditch aient commencé. Je n'allais pas pouvoir me rendre à l'audition. Je détestais cette femme a un tel point! C'était un véritable monstre!

J'ai frappé à _sa_ porte, ce vendredi-là, quelques minutes avant 5:30. Elle m'a ouvert et j'ai vu Harry assis sur un bureau, écrivant et lançant des regards par la fenêtre. On entendait le son lointain d'Angelina qui commandait les essais de Quidditch. _Elle_ est sortie de la pièce rapidement et à refermé la porte derrière elle.

- Merci d'être en avance, Miss Weasley, a-t-elle dit.

Elle a attendu une réponse, mais quand il est devenu clair pour elle que je n'en donnerais pas, elle a continué :

- Je suis désolée que nous ayons commencé d'un si mauvais pied. Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je veux être votre amie…

Je me suis étouffée pour ne pas rire.

- … mais – elle s'est arrêtée pour plus d'effet – si vous continuez de répandre les mensonges de Mr. Potter, je serai forcée de prendre des mesures drastiques.

Je l'ai fixée.

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Sa bouche s'est tordue dans un sourire sadique.

- Vous n'interromprez plus ma classe comme cela ou je pourrais laisser échapper quelques informations que vous ne voulez peut-être pas révéler à vos camarades.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Quelles informations détenait-elle qui pouvais me faire taire devant la classe? Je ri dans ma tête et je l'ai invitée à m'envoyer le premier coup.

- Lors de votre première année à Poudlard, il y a eu plusieurs… accidents. la personne en faute a été complètement pardonnée.

Elle a plissé les yeux quand elle a prononcé le mot personne. Mes yeux se sont agrandis. Savait-elle que j'avais ouvert la Chambre des Secrets? Comment…? Il était impossible qu'elle…

- Ce serait une honte pour vous si ce que je sais devenait public.

Je ne pleure qu'en de rares occasions, mais là, les larmes me montaient aux yeux, suppliant de s'échapper. Qui lui avait…? Et alors, ça m'a frappée. Percy. Ma famille, incluant Percy, était au courant de ce qui s'était produit. Je ne savais pas si Percy avait fait exprès d'en informer Ombrage, mais il ne pouvait y avoir personne d'autre qui aurait dit mon secret à ce tyran. Refusant de lui faire la joie de pleurer devant elle, je l'ai tout simplement regardée avec toute la haine que pouvais contenir un seul regard.

- Étant donné que j'ai déjà un élève en retenue, vous accompagnerez Rusard ce soir et vous polirez les armures du premier étage. Vous n'utiliserez aucune magie peu importe le temps que cela prendra.

Ombrage avait l'air satisfaite.

- Vous pouvez y aller.

Je suis partie. Quand j'ai finalement entendu la porte se fermer, je n'ai pu empêcher les larmes de couler.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis assise avec Hermione dans sa chambre après le déjeuner. Elle travaillait sur un devoir. J'ai décidé de lui parler de ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière. Quand je lui ai dit, elle a crié d'horreur.

- Cet espèce de crapaud visqueux! a-t-elle grogné en refermant le livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Comment a-t-elle su?

- Ce devait être Percy, ai-je dit et elle a hoqueté une deuxième fois. Idiot comme il l'est, je ne crois pas qu'il aurait fait exprès de me montrer sous un mauvais jour.

- Nous devrions aller voir Dumbledore, a-t-elle suggéré.

- Non. Il en a assez pour s'inquiéter ces jours-ci. Je vais seulement faire ce qu'elle me dit pour le moment.

Elle m'a regardé, remettant en question ma capacité de m'assoir sans rien dire pendant qu'elle répandait ses mensonges. Elle a joué nerveusement avec sa plume.

- Cette femme est infecte.

- Ouais, ai-je confirmé. On devrait agir, faire quelque chose contre elle.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle réplique et qu'elle m'explique qu'on ne pouvait absolument pas faire quoi que ce soit pour embêter un professeur, mais elle est restée assise en silence.

- À quoi tu penses, Hermione?

- Je pense que tu as raison.

Quoi? Elle, une préfète, pensait que j'avais raison? Hermione m'avait vraiment impressionnée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes? ai-je demandé.

- Je ne sais pas encore, a dit Hermione tout bas. Je pense que nous devons apprendre à nous défendre par nous-mêmes, derrière le dos d'Ombrage… J'ai seulement besoin… de me préparer pour une sorte de rébellion.

- Tu pourrais nous enseigner.

- en fait, je pensais plutôt à Harry pour cela.

J'étais fière d'Hermione. Elle montrait vraiment un réel courage. Ça lui prendrait peut-être du temps pour accepter ce qui devait d'être fait, mais je savais qu'elle y arriverait.

- Où est Harry? ai-je demandé à Hermione et elle m'a lancé un regard accusateur.

J'ai levé les mains devant moi en signe de défense.

- Je veux juste savoir comment les essais de Quidditch se sont déroulés.

- Je crois qu'il écrit une lettre à Sirius, a-t-elle répliqué. J'avais oublié que tu étais rentrée vraiment tard la nuit dernière.

Hermione a énuméré tout les noms des membres de l'équipe et ses yeux ont brillé de fierté lorsqu'elle a nommé mon frère.

- Ron est le Gardien? ai-je questionné.

- Il a besoin de travailler, a répondu Hermione, mais à ses yeux, il était parfait.

Elle a rouvert son livre et a continué sa lecture.

J'ai pris cela comme le signal qui indiquait que je pouvais partir. Je voulais retrouver Michael et passer ma journée avec lui. J'errais dans les couloirs à la recherche de mon petit-ami quand j'ai vu une Serdaigle en pleurs sortant des toilettes des filles.

Cho a levé les yeux de son mouchoir pour me voir en train de la regarder.

- Bonjour, Ginny, m'a-t-elle saluée en reniflant. Michael te cherche. Je crois qu'il est sorti pour voir si tu étais dans le parc.

- Merci, Cho, ai-je dit. Comment s'est passée ta première semaine?

- C'était difficile, a-t-elle admis. Il me manque tellement.

J'ai soupiré intérieurement. J'allais venir en aide à ma rivale… hum, désolée, mon ancienne rivale. Il n'y avait plus aucune concurrence. _Elle_ était la fille qui pouvait donner des papillons dans le ventre à Harry et le faire sourire bêtement. Si c'était elle qu'Harry voulait, je n'allais pas me mettre en travers de leur chemin.

- Tu sais, Cho, je crois qu'Harry est monté à la Volière. Tu pourrais peut-être le rejoindre, ai-je dit avec aisance.

Pas de ressentiment, j'avais remarqué.

Elle a eu un demi-sourire.

- Mais…

Elle a reniflé et a essuyé son nez avec son mouchoir.

- … je n'ai aucune raison de monter là-haut.

Comme si l'amour pour un mec n'était pas une raison suffisante?

Et bien, si tu t'inquiète de cela, ai-je dit. Je pense que c'est l'anniversaire de ta mère aujourd'hui.

Cho m'a regardé avec curiosité et, après une seconde ou deux, elle a compris ce que je voulais dire. Elle m'a remerciée, m'a serrée dans ses bras et s'est dirigée vers la volière.

C'était le début de mon «improbable» amitié avec Cho Chang. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à cette fille, mais c'était une humaine avec des sentiments, elle aussi. Elle avait perdu son petit-ami et je n'avais pas le cœur à avoir de mauvais sentiments envers elle. De plus, J'avais oublié Harry et j'avais un petit-ami pour me rendre heureuse, non?

En parlant de petit-ami…

- Enfin! C'est là que tu étais, Ginny!

Je me suis retrouvée dans les bras de Michael Corner. Je lui ai souri affectueusement et je me suis permis de me perdre dans ses yeux. Il était tellement beau, ai-je encore une fois remarqué.

- Je te cherchais justement, lui ai-je dit.

- Comment était la retenue? a-t-il demandé.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire de quoi Ombrage m'avait menacée. Quand je lui ai parlé du polissage des armures, il a répliqué :

- Ça n'a pas l'air si mal.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

- Je la déteste passionnément, Michael.

J'ai levé les yeux et je me suis rappelée de la proposition d'Hermione.

- Hermione et moi avons parlé d'apprendre la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal par nous-mêmes. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

- Je parie qu'elle veut passer ses BUSE, aussi.

Je l'ai frappé sur le bras pour le taquiner.

- Ce n'est pas du tout cela, ai-je dit. Mais si tu n'es pas intéressé, je suppose que je devoir pratiquer toute seule.

Michael a froncé les sourcils.

- Passons la journée tout les deux et parlons de n'importe quoi d'autre qui n,a aucun rapport avec Ombrage.

Il m'a prise par la main et je l'ai suivi dehors, un peu ennuyé que le garçon ne partage pas mon enthousiasme pour cette idée.

Malgré mon agacement, Michael et moi avons passé une très belle journée, s'embrassant et en apprenant un peu plus l'un sur l'autre. Puis, quand il m'a raccompagnée à la tour des Griffondors, la Grosse Dame a baillé.

- Il est trop mignon, ce garçon, a-t-elle murmuré quand je suis passée dans le trou du portrait.

Je savais qu'il l'était, mais, même après cette magnifique journée avec Michael, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui occupait mon esprit et ce n'était pas Harry… c'était Ombrage… Nous devions agir, et vite.


	9. Nous, l'Armée de Dumbledore

**Chapitre 8 : Nous, l'Armée de Dumbledore**

J'ai vite appris que tout ce qui me plaisait chez Michael, c'était son apparence. Ne vous méprenez pas, c'était un gentil garçon et il me traitait très bien, mais quand mettait de côté ses yeux verts profonds, ses traits ciselés et ses autres beaux attributs, il n'y avait pas de quoi tomber amoureuse.

Il était apparent que Michael n'était qu'une «première impression». Il était charmant quand je l'avais rencontré, mais quand il continuait de penser qu'il devait me charmer avec les mêmes répliques, ça devenait dépassé très vite. J'aime être complimentée, mais quand il le faisait, je me sentais comme si on se rencontrait pour la première fois et qu'il devait encore gagner mon cœur.

C'était clair dès le départ que Michael ne me voyait pas comme son égale. Il refusait de me taquiner et il ne voulait pas se chamailler juste pour le plaisir. Il ne me laissait jamais mener mes propres combats. Quand Harper commençait une confrontation verbale, Michael se mettait toujours entre nous. Quand Zacharias se moquait de moi à cause du Quidditch, Michael le remettait à sa place pour moi. Pour lui, j'étais une petite sorcière sans défenses qui avait besoin d'un sauveur. Je n'avais eu besoin d'un héro qu'une seule fois dans ma vie et je n'en voulais pas d'autre.

J'avais aussi remarqué que Michael avait commencé à avoir peut-être quelque chose pour Cho Chang. Ça ne m'ennuyait que très rarement parce que j'avais aussi quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre et, tant que cette attraction restait innocente comme la mienne l'était, ça m'allait parfaitement. S'il voulait la réconforter, pas de problème parce que je voulais aussi réconforter Harry. J'avais confiance en lui surtout parce que j'avais confiance en moi-même.

J'ai eu tôt fait de réaliser que Michael m'agaçait plus que je n'étais attirée par lui. Je continuais de lui trouver des défauts à chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion et je me plaignais de lui à Hermione plus souvent que je ne chantais ses louanges. Avec tout cela, j'ai vite découvert que le plus significatif des défauts que j'ai pu trouver chez lui était une chose sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle… _Il n'était pas Harry._

Le règne de terreur d'Ombrage ne s'était pas calmé du tout durant le premier mois d'école. Harry avait finalement admis qu'il fallait agir. Hermione et moi épluchions le corps étudiant, prenant des personnes en qui nous avions confiance et choisissant des gens qui voulaient agir au moins autant que nous. Cela n'incluait ni ma partenaire de dortoir, Delia Regal, qui semblait contente que la magie ne soit pas utilisée en classe, ni Ethan Taylor, qui n'était pas très vif sur le sujet.

Naturellement, j'avais convaincu Michael et ses amis de venir. Alors que Terry et Anthony étaient extatiques à cette idée, il m'a fallu user de toute mon expertise en persuasion pour convaincre Michael que c'était une bonne idée. S'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour moi, j'avais supposé qu'il ne serait pas contre.

J'étais tellement ravie de ma nouvelle tolérance pour Cho que je suis allée la chercher. J'avais évité de lui parler à propos de la réunion car elle était toujours avec cette horrible Marietta, mais étant donné que la première semaine d'octobre approchais à grands pas, je ne voyais pas d'autre choix.

- Cho, tu as une minute? lui ai-je demandé.

Ses yeux sombres ont croisé les miens et j'ai pris son hésitation comme une chance d'observé son visage. Sa peau n'avait aucune tache sauf sous les yeux ou on aurait dit qu'elle avait passé beaucoup de nuits blanches. Ses cheveux noirs étaient un objet d'envie pour beaucoup de filles. J'avais remarqué qu'elle était _vraiment_ une jolie fille. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi Harry l'aimait bien.

- Bien sûr, Ginny, a-t-elle finalement dit.

- Harry veut nous enseigner, ai-je dit en restant énigmatique.

Ma tête a pivoté de droite à gauche, regardant par dessus mes épaules pour savoir si nous étions écoutées. La mention d'Harry l'avait déjà persuadée et elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'entendre le reste de ma proposition.

- Enseigner? a demandé Cho juste par curiosité.

- La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ai-je répondu.

Les classes d'Ombrage de ces dernières semaines avait été juste aussi frivoles que celle du premier jour. Si les cours de Cho était ne serait-ce qu'un peu comme les miens, elle devait être aussi excitée que moi à l'idée d'apprendre par nous-mêmes.

- Derrière le dos d'Ombrage.

- On ne peut pas, a dit Marietta avant que Cho ait eu la chance de prononcer un mot.

Marietta et Cho ont échangé des regards de désaccord.

- Nous allons nous attirer des problèmes, a-t-elle sifflé à Cho.

Avant même d'ouvrir la bouche, cette fille m'avait déplu. Maintenant que je l'entendais parler, mon opinion d'elle n'avait pas changé du tout.

- Marietta, je pense que Cho peut prendre cette décision toute seule. Si _tu_ ne veux pas venir, ca ne m'empêchera pas de dormir.

Marietta m'a regardée comme si je l'avais frappée. Son visage a frémi et elle a regardé Cho, s'attendant à ce que la Serdaigle la supporte. Quand elle ne l'a pas fait, elle a croisé les bras et a émit un grognement irrité.

- Premier weekend d'octobre à Pré-au-Lard et gardez cela pour vous. Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de répandre le mot.

Cho m'a remerciée et est partie avec Marietta. J'ai entendu cette dernière se plaindre que sa mère travaillait au Ministère et qu'elle ne pourrait pas participer à cela. En fait, j'espérais que Marietta ne viendrait pas. Je ne la sentais tout simplement pas.

M'asseyant pour le dîner plus tard, j'ai attendais que Michael me rejoigne. J'étendais du beurre sur mon petit pain quand Colin s'est assis à côté de moi. Détournant les yeux du pain, je l'ai salué avec un grand sourire.

- Hé, Colin. Tu veux te joindre à Michael et moi pour le dîner?

- Non, merci, a-t-il dit et je me suis soudain demandé s'il était toujours amoureux de moi.

J'ai noté qu'il avait un peu grandi, mais il était le même Colin que quand il m'avait embrassée dans la salle commune. Nerveusement, il a murmuré :

- Hermione m'a parlé de la réunion.

- Est-ce que tu y viens? ai-je demandé plaine d'espoir.

Je savais que Colin était sur la liste des étudiants à qui demander. J'étais heureuse d'apprendre que de plus en plus de mes camarades avait autant de frisson que nous à notre idée.

Colin a hoché la tête.

- N'est-ce pas excitant? Harry comme professeur! Wow! Mais il y a un problème. Dennis veut venir.

Dennis, son petit frère, était presque aussi énergique que Colin l'était. Je ne lui avais jamais vraiment beaucoup parlé, mais j'avais entendu parler de lui. Il avait un grand potentiel pour un Deuxième Année.

- C'est super, Colin, mais je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- C'est seulement un Deuxième Année.

Je n'ai pas compris avant de me rappeler où avait lieu la rencontre : Pré-au-Lard. Personne en-dessous de la troisième année n'était autorisé à aller au village de sorciers. Je me suis souvenue d'un passage secret menant à la ville que j'avais vu en étudiant la Carte du Maraudeur. J'ai ri tout bas.

- Colin, ce n'est _pas_ un problème. Tu te souviens de qui sont mes frères?

- Ouais.

- Va parler à Fred et George. Ils t'aideront.

Colin m'a remercié et est parti à la recherche des jumeaux. J'étais sûre qu'ils avaient en mémoire l'emplacement de tous les passages secrets du château. Satisfaite de moi-même, j'ai mordu dans une carotte.

- Et qui vois-je assise là, serait-ce ma magnifique petite-amie, a dit Michael derrière moi.

Ses bras forts se sont enroulés autour de moi. J'ai levé les yeux vers lui et il m'a embrassée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le dîner?

J'ai coincé la carotte que j'étais en train de manger dans sa bouche.

- De délicieux légumes! ai-je gloussé.

J'ai pris sa main et je l'ai assis sur la chaise à côté de moi.

- C'est bon?

- Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les légumes, a-t-il dit.

Alors qu'il se tournait vers son assiette, un sandwich et un cornichon s'est matérialisé devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que Colin voulait? a-t-il demandé en prenant une moitié de son sandwich.

- Lui et Dennis viennent à la réunion, ai-je répliqué.

- J'ai parlé à Cho, a dit Michael entre deux bouchées. Elle et Marietta viendront sans aucun doute.

J'ai tressailli quand j'ai entendu que cette horrible Edgecombe venait.

- Je n'ai aucun doute pour Cho, ai-je admis. Mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que Marietta soit là.

- Tu finiras par l'apprécier.

La réunion de Pré-au-Lard à été un succès instantané. Harry et Hermione menaient le groupe en véritables leaders. Tout le monde avait décidé que leur projet était quelque chose dans quoi ils voulaient s'embarquer. Après que nous ayons tous signé la liste ensorcelée, une géniale idée d'Hermione, nous sommes parti de notre côté.

- Il te remarque, a dit Hermione avec décontraction la nuit suivante dans son dortoir.

Elle a continué de bouger sa plume sur un morceau de parchemin sans me regarder.

Évidemment, je savais de qui elle parlait, mais j'ai décidé de jouer le jeu, histoire de pouvoir en rire après.

- Qui?

- Harry, a-t-elle répondu.

Elle a posé sa plume et a finalement levé les yeux vers moi.

- Il se demande pourquoi tu parle plus devant lui depuis quelque temps.

Je n'étais pas certaine de ce qu'Hermione voulait que je dise. S'attendait-elle vraiment à ce que j'apprécie la nouvelle que le garçon que j'avais un jour aimé ouvertement ne me remarquait que maintenant que j'avais un petit-ami? Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de poser d'autres questions.

- Il est toujours entiché de Cho, bien sûr, a-t-elle dit en reprenant sa plume et en la faisant tourner dans sa main. En passant, j'ai parlé à Ron de Michael et toi.

Je lui avais demandé de lui mentionner cela quand elle en aurait la chance.

- Et?

- Exactement ce à quoi tu t'attendais.

Quand la première vraie réunion de notre rébellion a eu lieu, Hermione nous a fait voter pour un chef qui a été Harry, élu à l'unanimité. Puis, nous avons choisi le nom de l'Armée de Dumbledore, ce qui était mon idée. Je me sentais très fière sur ce coup-là, mais ce fût effacer par mon irritation quand Michael a refusé de me combattre en duel.

Avant de quitter la salle cette nuit-là, j'ai pris Michael à part.

- Michael, j'apprécierais que tu _essaies_ de me combattre la prochaine fois.

Michael a regardé innocemment ses pieds. J'ai pris son menton entre mon pouce et mon index et je lui ai relevé la tête pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

- Je suis sérieuse.

- Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

- C'est mignon, Michael, mais je ne suis pas en porcelaine : je ne vais pas me briser au moindre contact. Je suis peut-être petite, mais je suis loin d'être fragile.

J'ai placé la main sur sa poitrine et j'ai senti les battements de son cœur sous ma paume. J'ai dû m'arrêter pour ne pas perdre ma concentration.

- Tu comprends?

Le refrain de «Weasley est notre roi» faisait toujours écho dans mes oreilles un peu partout. C'était la version altérée que les Griffondors avaient réinventée des mois après que l'originale ait été chantée pour la première fois. La mauvaise version retentissait haut et fort durant les matchs Griffondor vs Serpentard. Delia et moi avions regardé ce match avec douleur. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que cela aurait pu être moi sur le terrain avec Ron, Harry et les jumeaux.

Michael et moi étions extatiques de la victoire de Griffondor. Après le match, nous sommes sortis pour célébrer avec l'équipe. Vaisey est soudainement sorti de l'ombre en tenant un des badges que les Serpentards avaient faits en _l'honneur_ de mon frère.

- Ne prends pas trop la grosse tête, Weasley. La chanson n'a pas été faite pour toi.

J'ai immédiatement sorti ma baguette, mais Michael me l'a prise, ne voulant pas que je l'utilise. Je l'ai regardé avec incrédulité.

- Dégage, Vaisey! a-t-il crié. Je ne veux pas être obligé de te faire mal.

Peut-être qu'une fille normale aurait adoré que son petit-ami se batte pour elle, mais je n'étais pas l'une d'entre elles. Je suis restée plantée là, agitée.

- Je vois que tu as perdu ton courage, Weasley! a ri Vaisey. Tu ne peux plus mener tes propres batailles maintenant que tu es en amour?

- Ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, Vaisey! ai-je crié en essayant de me mettre à côté de Michael, mais il m'a poussé derrière lui avec légèreté. Je suis plutôt de bonne humeur, mais cette vérité commençait lentement à diminuer alors que Michael ne me laissait pas approcher. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ma maison vient de battre la tienne.

Vaisey a ricané et a lancé son badge en l'air.

- Pas à cause de ton frère. Avec ce manque de talent, j'aurais pensé qu'il a acheté sa place dans l'équipe, mais où est-ce que ton père trouverait l'argent pour cela?

- J'ai dit dégage! a crié Michael en l pointant avec sa baguette.

- _Donne moi ma baguette maintenant_, ai-je sifflé à Michael avec le coin de ma bouche.

Il n'a pas bougé. J'ai fusillé Vaisey du regard en abaissant les sourcils avec fureur.

- Il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie que l'argent. J'aurais pensé que quelqu'un avec une tête aussi énorme que la tienne saurais au moins cela.

- Quoi par exemple? s'est-il moqué. Traîner avec des gens comme Regal?

Il a ri très fort comme s'il venait de dire la blague de l'année.

- Une Sang-de-Bourbe, Weasley…?

C'était assez. Au lieu de prendre ma propre baguette, j'ai plongé la main dans la poche de Michael et j'ai attrapé la sienne. Poussant mon petit-ami de mon chemin, et pointant Vaisey, j'ai crié :

- _Chiroptera!_

… avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de prendre sa baguette. Mes chauves-souris bien-aimées ont attaqué son visage pendant qu'il se débattait. Ses cris ont résonné dans le couloir alors qu'on s'enfuyait du lieu du crime.

Michael et moi avons échangé les baguettes pour reprendre chacun la nôtre. J'allais pour lui crier dessus quand Ombrage est arrivée et nous a trouvé.

- Quelle coïncidence de vous trouver ici, a-t-elle dit en me regardant directement. Je viens juste de croiser un jeune homme qui s'enfuyait à toute jambe. Il avait apparemment été ensorcelé.

Elle a souri de la même façon grotesque que d'habitude.

- Lequel de vous deux a pensé qu'il serait amusant d'utiliser un maléfice aussi dangereux?

J'étais prête à répondre quand Michael a parlé à ma place.

- C'était moi, Professeur, a-t-il dit doucement, regardant tour à tour mon expression étonnée et le visage surpris d'Ombrage.

Il a lentement sorti sa baguette et a dit :

- Vous pouvez vérifier si vous le souhaitez.

- Retenue, Monsieur Corner. Tous les soirs de cette semaine.

Ombrage a levé le nez et s'est détournée de nous, déçu au plus haut point de ne pas m'avoir attrapée, moi.

- Pourquoi? ai-je dit à Michael d'une voix forte. Je t'ai déjà dit que _je ne suis pas fragile_!

J'ai remis ma baguette dans la poche de ma robe.

- Je gérais Vaisey toute seule bien longtemps avant qu'on sorte ensemble. Je peux mener mes propres batailles.

Michael a hoché la tête.

- Je suis désolé, a-t-il dit simplement.

Je détestais le fait qu'il ait l'air adorable même quand je le réprimandais. Ça m'enlevait en quelque sorte tout le plaisir de combattre.

- J'ai besoin d'un petit-ami, pas d'un héro.

Ma colère passait. J'ai marché vers lui et j'ai entrelacé sa main avec la mienne. L'expression de son visage s'est desserrée alors que nous marchions ensemble jusqu'au château.

Le fait que Harry, Fred et George était bannis de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor a envoyé des frissons dans tous les dos de la maison des Lions. S'il y avait eu quelques doutes qu'Ombrage avait une dent contre Harry, cela a convaincu tous les septiques.

Par contre, c'était ma chance de faire mes preuves devant mes frères, de leur prouver à tous que j'étais née pour faire du balai et d'enfin faire taire Smith. Après qu'Angelina m'ait vue pratiquer, elle a remarqué que j'avais un peu de Fred et George en moi. Quand elle assigné le poste d'Attrapeur, elle a mentionné que je devais avoir pris des notes en regardant Harry jouer.

J'ai rejoint les jumeaux plus tard dans leur coin habituel de la salle commune. Voutés sur un parchemin, ils discutaient. Quand je me suis approchée, ils ont levé les yeux vers moi et ont souri.

- Angelina nous a dit la nouvelle, a dit Fred.

- Où as-tu appris à voler aussi bien qu'elle le dit? a demandé George.

J'ai souri. J'ai joué avec une mèche d'un air désinvolte.

- Ne posez pas de questions, les garçons, et je ne vous mentirai pas.

J'ai donné une bine sur l'épaule de chacun.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous serez de retour dans l'équipe bientôt.

George m'a donné le papier qu'ils regardaient plus tôt.

- Quand tous sera en place, Ginny, on s'en va d'ici.

- Sans le Quidditch, quelle vraie raison avons-nous de rester? a questionné Fred.

Ils avaient finalement décidé qu'ils en avaient fini avec leur éducation. J'ai pris le papier et je l'ai lu. C'était un bail pour des locaux sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mes entrailles se sont serrées de tristesse. Mes frères allaient partir et vers qui allais-je aller pour rire un peu désormais?

- C'est… génial, je suppose. Quand partez-vous?

- C'est ça le problème, a dit George.

- On doit se montrer très convaincants. Le propriétaire n'est pas très enthousiaste à louer des locaux à deux jeunes hommes de 17 ans, a dit Fred.

Il a repris le papier et l'a déposé sur la table.

- Ça pourrait prendre quelques mois, a informé George.

Je leur ai dit qu'ils me manqueraient énormément et je les ai embrassés sur la joue, les laissant se demander comment j'avais appris à voler si bien.

À la dernière rencontre de l'AD avant Noël, je me suis rendue à la Tour de Serdaigle pour parler avec Michael sur le chemin pour Salle sur Demande. Il était supposé me retrouver à la porte parce que, contrairement à ma maison, vous deviez répondre à une énigme logique et je n'étais pas très douée pour cela. Ne voulant pas vraiment attendre, j'ai frappé.

En coup de canon, la tête d'un aigle est sortie. La voix musicale de l'oiseau à dit :

- Comment sais-t-on qu'on est supérieur?

- Euh…

- La vraie supériorité est présente chez ceux qui de croient inférieurs, a dit une voix derrière moi.

L'oiseau a chanté :

- Bien raisonné.

… et la porte s'est ouverte. Cho est apparue à côté de moi. J'ai regardé son visage et j'ai vu qu'il n'était pas rouge et bouffi comme les derniers mois.

- Merci, Cho, ai-je dit bien que j'étais déçue de ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même.

Elle semblait simple comparée à celles que j'avais essayé de résoudre pour entrer dans cette tour. Une fois, il avait été question de Retourneurs de Temps et j'avais attendu vingt minutes que quelqu'un arrive avec la réponse.

- Est-ce que tu attends Michael? a-t-elle demandé et gardant la porte ouverte pour moi.

- En fait, il était supposé me rejoindre à l'extérieur, ai-je répondu.

Entrant dans la pièce circulaire, j'ai remarqué une statue de marbre de Rowena Serdaigle sur un créneau au bout de la pièce.

- Nous, les Griffondors, on pense plus avec notre cœur et moins avec notre cerveau.

Cho a gloussé.

- J'aurais préféré un simple mot de passe. Quelques fois, quand je suis pressée, je ne peux pas penser correctement.

Elle a regardé l'entrée des dortoirs.

- Où est passée Marietta? a-t-elle marmonné et elle s'est retournée vers moi. Félicitation pour ton nouveau poste d'Attrapeur. Si les rumeurs sur ta façon de voler sont vraies, je vais devoir m'entraîner très fort pour le match.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

- Je ne serai jamais aussi bonnes que Harry.

Elle a souri. Je reconnaissais cette expression; c'était celle que j'essayais d'arrêter d'avoir quand Harry était dans le coin. Elle était amoureuse de lui.

- Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose, Ginny?

- Tant que ce n'est pas une énigme.

Elle a ri et a promis que ce n'en était pas une.

- Est-ce que tu penses que Harry… Je veux dire… Pourrais-tu nous voir lui et… hum…

Je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je trouvais étrange d'être avec elle à ce moment-là, créant des liens, parlant comme si nous étions amies. Je trouvais étrange d'être sur le point de lui donner des conseils sur son amour pour le même garçon que j'avais aimé durant des années. Je trouvais aussi étrange d'être confortable dans cette situation.

Elle a continué.

- J'avais pensé qu'étant donné que Harry est aussi proche ta famille, peut-être…

Je l'ai coupée.

- Cho, je lui parle quelques fois. Crois-moi, il t'aime aussi.

_Et je l'ai remarqué, pas que je sois jalouse._

Cho a rougi et a innocemment regardé vers les dortoirs une autre fois. Cette fois, elle a accueilli Marietta avec un petit bonjour. Elle a regardé vers moi, a mimé le mot _merci_ et a rejoint Marietta. En passant devant moi, Marietta m'a jeté un regard dégoûté. Alors qu'elles sortaient de la salle commune, j'ai jeté le même regard à Edgecombe.

Aussitôt que j'ai trouvé une place confortable sur le canapé, Michael est entré. Il a mis la main dans sa poche et en a sorti quelque chose. Il a gardé l'objet dans son poing pour ne pas que je le voie. J'étais curieuse alors j'ai battu des cils et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il cachait dans sa main.

- Nous n'avions pas parlé de cadeaux de Noël, a dit Michael.

Ses yeux verts ont étincelé à la pensée de ce qui suivrait.

- Mais je voulais t'offrir quelque chose de toute façon.

Il a pris mes deux mains et les a mises ne coupe sous son poing gauche. Relâchant sa prise, il a laissé tomber quelque chose dans mes mains. Sans regarder l'objet, je me suis levée et je l'ai embrassé sur la pointe des pieds. Je l'ai assis sur le divan et j'ai continué de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de souffle.

- Joyeux Noël, ai-je dit.

Michael avait le souffle court.

Joyeux Noël, Ginny, a-t-il répondu.

Il a pointé l'objet dans ma main et m'a demandé si je l'aimais.

Je n'avais pas encore vu ce qu'il m'avait offert. Ouvrant la main et regardant ma paume, j'ai vu un très joli collier. Un rubis rouge qui allait bien avec mes cheveux était accroché à la mince chaine. Je fus très surprise de l'aimer autant.

- C'est magnifique! me suis-je exclamée. Tu me le mets?

En se repositionnant derrière moi, il a pris chaque extrémité de la chaine entre ses doigts et l'a placé autour de mon cou. Il a embrassé ma peau en fermant le fermoir.

_Je peux bien m'habituer à ce genre de baiser_, ai-je pensé.

C'est là qu'il a tout gâché.

- C'est un rubis ensorcelé. Ce monde est devenu si mauvais et difficile à vivre. Si tu as des problèmes, le collier m'avertira et je viendrai t'aider aussi tôt que possible.

Je dois reconnaître qu'il avait du mérite. Ce collier aurait été merveilleux pour n'importe qui d'autre que moi. Je lui avais reproché de me ménager pendant les leçons de l'AD. Je lui avais répété des milliers de fois de me laisser mener mes propres batailles. je n'avais pas _besoin_ et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit mon _héro_.

- Euh, merci.

Je l'ai pris par la main et j'ai dit plutôt froidement :

- On va être en retard.

Ce n'était pas une super réunion de l'AD pour moi. Michael pouvait sentir quand quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas se rentrer dans la tête que ça pouvait venir de lui. J'ai honte d'avouer que j'ai mis un petit peu plus de force dans mes sorts ce soir-là.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ginny? m'a demandé Michael alors qu'on quittait la pièce.

Il m'a attrapée le coude et m'arrêté, ma ramenant vers lui.

- Est-ce que tu vas me parler?

Je n'ai rien dit. Je l'ai simplement regardé et j'ai laissé passer un mauvais moment entre nous. D'habitude, j'étais celle qui disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait, mais je préférais garder cette relation saine. Et ne penserais-je pas plus tard que ma réaction était stupide?

- Le collier, a dit Michael et j'allais lui montrer mon accord, quand il a continué. Tu ne le porte pas.

J'ai porté la main à mon cou pour toucher ma peau nue. J'étais secrètement soulagée d'en être débarrassée, mais je savais que Michael serait déçu s'il s'en apercevait.

- Il doit être tombé, ai-je répliqué.

Je lui ai dit bonne nuit, je lui ai dit que je le retrouverais demain et que je le verrais avant qu'il ne parte pour les vacances.

Ronchonne, je suis retournée vers la Salle sur Demande. Ça n'a pas été une bonne nuit pour moi. J'étais soulagée que les vacances de Noël arrivent et je pourrais avoir une pause de tout cela. Une pause d'un petit-ami qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que je voulais comme cadeau de Noël, une pause d'un petit-ami qui était tellement idiot qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir que j'étais en colère contre lui et une pause d'un petit-ami qui commençait à… _Non, Ginny. Ce n'est qu'un cadeau. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde._

J'ai ouvert la porte et je me suis arrêtée net. De l'autre côté du tournant, j'ai vu Cho et Harry sous le gui. Je n'avais pas réalisé que plus personne d'autre n'était là.

- Je t'apprécie vraiment, Harry, a dit Cho doucement.

Je me suis soudain rendu compte que je n'étais pas supposée regarder cette scène, mais c'était comme si mes pieds étaient cloués au sol. J'ai regardé Cho s'approcher plus près de Harry, plus près et plus près jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent. Ils s'embrassaient.

J'ai senti les couleurs de mon visage disparaître soudainement. Je suis sorti de la pièce et je me suis effondrée contre le mur. Je tremblais, rejouant la scène encore et encore dans ma tête. _Cho Harry Cho Harry…_

Je ne pouvais pas rester assise là. Ils sortiraient de la pièce et me trouveraient et ils sauraient que je les avais vus s'embrasser. Cho saurait pourquoi j'étais si bouleversée. Harry serait embarrassé que la petite sœur de son meilleur ami l'adule encore. Je me suis forcée à me lever et j'ai marché jusqu'à la Tour de Griffondor.

J'étais tellement en colère. J'étais en colère contre Michael. J'étais en colère contre Cho. J'étais en colère contre Harry. J'étais, plus nettement, en colère contre moi-même. Je pensais que je pouvais accepter cela. En fait, je me sentais bien avec ce processus _Je m'aide à l'oublier_ il n'y avait même pas une heure ou deux. Ce n'était pas comme si je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. Je savais qu'Harry et Cho étaient une inévitable vérité qu'il me fallait accepter, mais je n'étais pas préparée pour cette sensation. Je ne m'attendais pas à me sentir si vide.

J'avais un trou à l'intérieur de moi, comme si je ne pourrais jamais plus être heureuse.

Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit-là. J'ai continué de revoir ce baiser dans ma tête, voulant si désespérément que ce soit moi que cela me faisait extrêmement mal. Je suis restée couchée pendant des heures à regarder le plafond, toujours sur le point de pleurer, mais refusant de le faire. J'ai tout refoulé et j'ai préféré la colère.

- Ginny, réveillez-vous.

Je me suis assise sur le lit et j'ai vu le Professeur McGonagall. Elle se tenait debout à l'entrée de ma chambre, baguette levée. Son visage semblait las.

- Je n'étais pas endormie, ai-je répondu.

- Il y a eu un accident. Venez avec moi, vite.

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, j'ai complètement oublié Harry et Cho. Au lieu de cela, j'ai pensé à la Marque des Ténèbres… j'ai commencé à imaginer que Papa était rentré du travail et avait vu la tête de mort verdâtre et le serpent planer au-dessus du Terrier. Je l'imaginais ouvrir la porte pour découvrir que Maman avait été assassinée. J'imaginais Voldemort qui avait finalement dévoilé son retour au grand jour.

Papa avait été attaqué pendant une mission pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Harry avait vu, non, avait été le serpent qui avait presque tué mon père. Je n'ai pas pu comprendre pourquoi avant des années plus tard quand j'ai finalement appris la connexion entre Voldemort et Harry.

Harry avait sauvé la vie de mon père. S'il n'avait pas vu ce que le serpent avait fait, mon père serait mort. C'était effrayant, oui, que Harry soit connecté comme cela à Voldemort, mais si ce n'était de lui, nous aurions eu à enterrer Arthur Weasley.

Harry ne le voyait pas comme cela. Quand nous sommes retournés au Square Grimmauld, il était étrangement distant. Il refusait tous contact visuel avec n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Il était blessé dans un sens et je voulais tellement pouvoir le réconforter.

Harry a eu l'air surpris de nous voir l'attendre quand Hermione l'a ramené à sa chambre. Il avait été si maussade ces derniers temps et quand nous avons essayé de lui parler, il nous a fait taire. Et bien, j'en avais de cela alors je l'ai fait taire aussi. Je n'avais pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Harry ce semestre, mais Hermione m'avait raconté plusieurs histoires sur son humeur. Elle avait raison.

- Nous voulions _te_ parler, Harry, lui ai-je dit, mais tu reste dans ton coin depuis que nous sommes revenus…

Et Harry m'a coupée cette fois.

_Alors c'est comme cela que ça va se passer? _ai-je pensé.

- Je ne voulais parler à personne, a dit Harry.

Je n'allais pas abandonner comme Ron et Hermione l'avait fiat. Je n'allais pas le laisser faire. Je n'étais pas du tout de bonne humeur. Je me disputais sans cesse avec mon petit-ami. J'avais regardé Harry embrasser Cho. _Mon père avait failli se faire tuer_.Et il restait assis comme s'il était vraiment très confus, pleurnichant qu'il avait été possédé par Vous-Savez-Qui??

- Et bien, c'est un peu stupide de ta part.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que je n'avais pas crié cela.

- Étant donné que tu ne connais personne d'autre que moi qui ait été possédé par Tu-Sais-Qui et qui pourrais te dire ce que cela fait.

Ça lui en a bouché un coin.

- J'avais oublié, a-t-il dit.

- Tu as de la chance, lui ai-je dit en lui lançant un regard qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de Maman.

- Je suis désolé.

Il se sentait mal, vraiment très mal.

- Donc… donc est-ce que tu penses que je suis possédé?

Je me suis sentie satisfaite de pouvoir le calmer. C'est un talent qui jouerait en ma faveur quand on commencerait à sortir ensemble.

- Peux-tu te souvenir de tout ce que tu fais? Est-ce qu'il y a de grand trous noirs où tu ne sais pas du tout ce que tu as fait et où tu étais?

- Non.

- Alors tu n'as jamais été possédé par Tu-Sais-Qui.

La première nuit après le retour des vacances de Noël, je n'ai pas très bien dormi. Je me suis réveillée avec des sueurs froides, fraîchement revenue du monde de cauchemars que je venais de visiter. J'ai balayé la sombre pièce du regard, m'attendant à voir Tom Jedusor au pied de mon lit en train de me regarder, son corps de serpent sifflant au-dessus du cadavre de mon père.

Delia dormait profondément sous les couvertures. Si j'avais été aussi bruyante que d'habitude, cela ne l'avait pas été dérangée. Peut-être qu'un an plus tôt, elle serait à mes côtés aussitôt que je me serais réveillée de mon assoupissement, mais plus maintenant. Elle s'était habituée à mes constantes nuits sans sommeil, mais moi par contre j'avais échoué dans la réalisation de cet exploit. C'était une chose à laquelle je ne m'habituerais jamais.

Je savais que c'était risqué de s'aventurer dehors la nuit, bien que je n'étais pas sûre que ça dérangerais car les cours n'avaient pas encore officiellement commencé. Je m'en fichais. J'avais besoin de changer de paysage. Le lit me rappelait trop mes récents cauchemars. Glissant dans mes souliers et trouvant mon manteau, j'ai commencé ma promenade potentiellement illégale dans la nuit.

Durant mes années passées à Poudlard, à n'importe quel moment où j'ai eu besoin de me libérer d'un chagrin d'amour, j'ai trouvé une place confortable près du lac. C'était là que j'avais essayé mon premier maléfice de Chauve-Furie contre un strangulos pour en voir les effets. C'était là que j'avais embrassé Michael pour la première fois. J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit. C'était paisible.

Quelqu'un, par contre, se tenait déjà sous l'arbre. J'aurais dû voir les traces de pas quand j'ai regardé la neige. J'ai reconnu la personne par sa silhouette alors que je me rapprochais. Doucement, j'ai dit :

- Bonsoir, Neville.

Il a sursauté au son de ma voix. Quand il s'est tourné vers moi, il m'a accueilli avec un sourire forcé. À la lueur de ma baguette, il semblait avoir pleuré.

- Bonsoir, Ginny, a-t-il répondu.

C'était la première fois que je revoyais Neville depuis St-Mangouste. En quatre années d'amitié, je n'avais jamais rien su de la condition de ses parents. Me tenant là à côté de Neville ce soir-là, j'aurais voulu lui en parler, mais je me suis dit que le sujet était de loin trop sensible et si quelqu'un comprenait bien les sujets sensibles, c'était bien moi.

- Je n'ai pas j'honte de mes parents, a dit Neville en brisant le silence.

Un vent froid sifflait dans les arbres et il a continué :

- Ça me fait juste mal de parler d'eux. Je ne me souviens même pas d'eux comme ils étaient avant.

Il a sorti le papier de chewing-gum que sa mère lui avait donné quand nous étions là. Il l'a placé dans ma main et je l'ai examiné. Il a dit :

- Je les garde tous. D'une certaine manière, je pense que si je les jette, c'est comme si je jetais mes parents aussi.

J'aurais souhaité qu'il y ait quelque chose que je puisse dire pour l'aider, mais il n'y avait rien, tout comme il n'y avait rien que personne ne puisse dire arrêter mes cauchemars. La seule différence était que dans son cas, le cauchemar était toujours réel quand il se réveillait.

J'ai fait la chose que je pensais qui pouvait l'aider. J'ai placé ma main libre dans la sienne et je l'ai serrée affectueusement. Il a regardé vers nos mains et m'a souri, comprenant que ce geste était purement platonique.

- Merci, Ginny. Tu es une bonne amie.

J'ai mis mes bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer dans mes bras. C'était un gentil garçon et j'étais heureuse de le connaître.

- Tu es un bon ami toi aussi.

Se tenant debout en silence pendant quelques minutes, il respirait plus légèrement qu'à mon arrivée. Sa respiration glacée sortait en petits nuages de buée.

- Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre? a-t-il demandé et j'ai marmonné que oui. Tu m'avais demandé ce que les détraqueurs m'avaient fait voir.

- Neville, tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire.

Il m'a ignoré et j'ai supposé qu'il avait besoin de dire ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Quand j'avais sept ans, j'ai entendu les guérisseurs parler de mes parents. «Des gens bien, disaient-ils, qui n'avaient jamais cédé, même sous l'Endoloris. Bellatrix cherchait le garçon. Quelle honte, quelle honte», a-t-il dit.

C'était son pire souvenir, l'horreur de réaliser les circonstances exactes de la condition de ses parents. J'ai frissonné. J'ai les larmes s'échapper de son œil gauche, descendre le long de sa joue et tomber dans la neige. Ses yeux distants étaient concentrés sur quelque chose de bien plus lointain que le terrain de l'école.

- Ils me cherchaient, a-t-il dit. Mes parents sont comme cela parce qu'ils ont voulu me protéger.

- Nous nous battons pour ce en quoi nous croyons, ai-je dit, et apprendre à nous battre est donc nécessaire pour vaincre les Forces du Mal. Quand nous rejoindrons la bataille, nous serons prêts. Je sais que tes parents seraient fiers de toi.

J'ai pris sa main et j'ai placé le papier chewing-gum dans le creux de sa paume. Il ne l'a pas refermée, mais l'a plutôt laissé tomber dans la neige. Il se libérait, au moins en partie, de quelque chose qui l'avait gardé enfermé longtemps. On pourrait voir encore plus que maintenant sa détermination quand Bellatrix s'évaderait d'Azkaban plus tard ce mois-là.

Couvrant tout ce que Neville voulait couvrir, il m'a demandé si j'allais bien. J'ai repensé aux dernières semaines et aux plus récents cauchemars et je lui ai dit honnêtement :

- Non, je suis perdue en ce moment.

Ses yeux ont fixé quelque chose derrière moi. Écoutant attentivement, j'ai entendu des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Neville a tourné la tête vers le son et a dit :

- Je te vois demain.

Me détournant de Neville, j'ai vu le regard de Michael. Suppliant mentalement Neville de ne pas partir, je l'ai regardé s'en aller. J'ai repensé à la nuit, il y a plusieurs mois, où je m'étais retrouvé dans la même situation avec Michael.

Il ne m'avait pas manqué durant les vacances. J'étais partie en colère contre lui, mais en le voyant venir vers moi, j'ai senti de la tristesse. Maman m'avait dit que j'avais sans doute beaucoup blessé ce garçon et m'avait convaincue de lui donner une seconde chance. Je voulais vraiment que ça marche entre nous deux.

- Où étais-tu, Ginny? a dit Michael avec de la panique dans la voix. Je me suis inquiété pour toi.

Heureusement, les nouvelles de mon père n'avait pas atteintes les oreilles des étudiants.

- Avec ma famille, ai-je dit, pleinement consciente que j'avais omis d'importants détails. Je t'avais dit avant les vacances que je m'en allais.

Michael a secoué la tête.

- Delia a dit que tu étais partie avant que les vacances commencent, a-t-il dit, son inquiétude se transformant rapidement en agacement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Je…, ai-je commencé en essayant d'inventer un mensonge qu'il pourrait croire. Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Vaincue, j'ai refusé de rencontrer ses yeux verts qui me feraient fondre le cœur.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne peux pas dire à ton petit-ami, a crié Michael. Tu ne peux pas me parler de ton été, tu ne peux pas me parler de tes vacances de Noël, tu ne peux pas me parler de ce que Tom Jedusor a fait pour te blesser.

Dans quel sujet étions-nous maintenant? Notre petit rendez-vous hivernal s'est terminé comme cela. Nous avons fini par ne pas nous parler pendant plusieurs mois. J'étais déterminée à conserver mon calme.

- Et je ne peux toujours rien te dire…

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas? a crié Michael.

Quand j'ai levé les yeux vers lui, son visage était tordu par la colère et la souffrance. Je détestais laisser mon petit-ami dans le noir, mais je comprenais quand même que j'avais des informations qui pouvaient compromettre l'Ordre. Je ne serais pas responsable de cela.

- Je ne peux pas, ai-je dit en mettant l'emphase sur ces mots. Tu savais depuis le début qu'il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire.

- Mais il n'y aucun problème avec Londubat, n'est-ce pas?

Michael a regardé derrière lui. Neville avait atteint les escaliers du château et s'était arrêté pour regarder en arrière, ayant apparemment entendu son nom être crié.

- Pour ton information, je réconfortais Neville.

- Tu ne peux pas me dire cela non plus, je suppose?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter les problèmes de Neville. Si tu veux savoir, il te le dira.

On aurait dit que j'avais de la facilité à gérer la situation. Michael avait l'air de s'être calmé un peu.

_Garde ton calme, ma fille. Il y a encore une chance de sauver cela._

- Neville n'a rien à voir dans notre dispute, alors s'il te plait, laisse-le en dehors de cela.

- Non, c'est à propos du fait que je ne peux jamais me rapprocher de toi, a grogné Michael. Tu ne me laisse pas entrer dans ta vie.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi passionné.

- Et je veux être dans ta vie parce que je crois…

Il a fait une pause et son expression a perdu toutes traces de rage.

- Je crois que je t'aime…

- Quoi?

J'ai répété ces mots dans ma tête. Je suis restée là, le regardant, laissant la morsure du vent froid se prendre dans mes cheveux et les envoyer dans tous les sens. Mes mains étaient rigides sur mes côtes. Michael Corner m'aimait, malgré le fait que je gardais mes distances, malgré le fait que je ne le laissais pas entrer dans ma vie, malgré tout, il m'aimait.

Je n'ai pas été capable de lui dire en retour par contre. Je n'avais dit ces mots qu'à une seule personne en dehors de ma famille et il n'était même pas réveillé pour les entendre. J'avais peut-être été élevée dans une maison où il y avait beaucoup d'hommes, mais je restais une fille et il était le premier garçon qui me disait qu'il m'aimait. Dites que je suis stupide, dites que je suis trop sentimentale, dites ce que vous voulez, mais entendre ces mots a fait fondre tout sentiment négatif en moi.

J'ai couru vers Michael pour aller l'étreindre et je lui ai permis de me tenir contre lui. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras. Mon étreinte devait l'avoir convaincu que j'avais de forts sentiments pour lui. C'était assez pour moi et ce devait être assez pour lui aussi. Rien ne s'était réglé entre nous cette nuit-là. Notre problème n'était en aucun cas résolu. Mais les mois qui suivirent se déroulèrent bien.


	10. De bonnes raisons de mourir

Chapitre 9 : Une bonne raison de mourir

**Chapitre 9 : Une bonne raison de mourir**

J'ai eu une St Valentin difficile. Michael et moi avons été incapable de la célébrer et j'en fus douloureusement déçue. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était qu'une journée et que nous en aurions plein d'autres. Ce n'était pas _ma_ faute, vous savez. Deux jours après le 14 février, c'était toujours difficile. Michael se plaignait toujours, la pratique avait été morne et les jumeaux redoutaient notre prochain match.

Après le dîner, je me suis douchée, changée et j'ai cherché la compagnie d'Hermione. Elle était assise sur son lit avec un livre, comme toujours, et un air brumeux sur le visage. Je ne lui avais pas encore parlée des derniers détails de son plan. D'après le sourire sur son visage, son plan avait marché sans un accrochage. Rita Skeeter avait _finalement_ fait quelque chose de bien. Laissant tomber son livre sur ses genoux, elle a levé les yeux vers moi et a dit :

- Je crois que ça va marcher.

Nous avions eu peur qu'Harry ne veuille pas faire l'interview et Hermione avait l'air soulagée qu'il ait été conciliant.

- Il a parlé de tout? Même de la mort de Cédric?

- En particulier de la mort de Cédric, a répondu Hermione. Il a été brillant.

Ses yeux ont scintillé de fierté. Elle m'a étudiée et a décidé de se lancer.

- Dommage qu'Harry n'ait pas pu être aussi brillant à son autre rendez-vous.

Oh oui, j'avais oublié qu'Harry était sorti avec Cho pour la St Valentin. Depuis que j'avais été témoin de leur baiser, j'agissais de manière plutôt froide avec Cho. Essayant de cacher ma curiosité, j'ai demandé sur le ton de la conversation :

- Alors leur rendez-vous ne s'est pas bien passé?

- C'était un désastre, a admit Hermione. Harry a manqué de tact et Cho a commencé à pleurer.

Pendant qu'elle me racontait toute l'histoire, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. Après leur rendez-vous sous le gui, j'avais silencieusement argumenté pour leur séparation, sans toutefois le dire tout haut.

- Bien, ai-je dit.

Hermione a eu l'air surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire _bien_? N'était-ce pas _toi_ qui as poussé Cho vers lui? N'était-ce pas _toi_ qui m'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas si mal?

Elle compté toutes les raisons sur ses doigts.

- C'est un peu hypocrite de ta part. Je pensais que tu voulais qu'ils soient ensemble.

- C'est vrai, ai-je dit, sélectionnant soigneusement mes mots.

Je n'avais pas dit à Hermione que je les avais vus s'embrasser. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir lui expliquer mon point de vue logiquement.

- Mais…, ai-je commencé avec une bonne approche, Cho n'est pas bonne pour Harry.

- Et je suppose que tu sais exactement qui est bonne pour Harry?

J'ai ri.

- Pas moi!

Mais c'était exactement ce que je pensais en réalité.

- Cho pleure trop pour lui. Si tu aimes un garçon, il est supposé te rendre heureuse.

Et je croyais _vraiment_ cela. Je comprenais que Cho avait perdu Cédric, mais elle devrait être guérie en général si elle voulait trouver un autre garçon. Ce n'était pas juste pour Harry d'avoir à ramasser les morceaux.

Hermione m'a lancé un regard qui disait en gros qu'elle était loin d'être aussi naïve. Au lieu de me réprimander, elle a acquiescé.

- Honnêtement, je pense que tu as raison. Harry a besoin de quelqu'un qui peut être son égale.

Elle a feuilleté les pages de son bouquin avant de continuer :

- Mais je ne connais personne qui est _libre_.

Ignorant ce qu'elle venait de dire, je l'ai serrée dans mes bras pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et je suis retournée à ma chambre, satisfaite qu'Harry se soit libéré de la toile de larmes de Cho. J'ai très bien dormi cette nuit-là.

Le lundi suivant, le _Chicaneur_ est sorti et il s'est vendu comme des petits pains. Ombrage a fait la seule bonne chose de l'année et l'a banni, assurant que chaque personne de l'école le lirait.

Incluant Cho. J'ai eu envie de vomir quand elle a marché dans le couloir, sa main dans celle d'Harry et qu'elle lui a murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille qui l'a fait sourire. Elle l'a embrassé sur la joue et ils sont partis. J'ai soupiré. Harry était de nouveau avec elle et j'avais de nouveau envie de lui jeter un sort.

Tôt en avril, nous avons enfin appris à faire un Patronus. Michael et moi nous tenions côtes à côtes, essayant de conjurer les nôtres, criant «_Spero Patronum»_ et regardant la fumée argentée s'échapper du bout de nos baguettes.

Vers le milieu de la leçon, celui de Michael avait pris la forme distincte d'un aigle. J'ai levé la tête et j'ai admiré à quel point ils étaient réellement beaux. Moi, par contre, je ne pouvais pas encore en conjurer un de forme définie. J'ai essayé tous mes souvenirs des neuf derniers mois avec Michael, mais apparemment ils n'étaient pas assez heureux.

- Tu dois penser à quelque chose d'heureux, a dit Harry à Neville qui semblait avoir autant de difficulté que moi.

J'ai grogné pendant qu'un autre filet de vapeur s'échappait de ma baguette. J'ai regardé Michael pour qu'il m'aide.

- Quel souvenir tu as utilisé? Lui ai-je demandé, un peu honteuse d'avoir besoin d'assistance.

- Le Bal de Noël, a dit Michael, ses yeux verts réfléchissant la vapeur argenté de la pièce. La première fois qu'on a dansé, quand j'ai su qu je t'aimais bien. Essaies-le.

Je ne voulais pas le dire, mais j'avais déjà essayé celui-là. Fermant les yeux, j'ai repassé tous les souvenirs, pensant à Michael et à la première fois où on s'était embrassés, mais ça n'a pas plus marché que les autres. J'ai pensé à notre première sortie, mais nous avions passé deux mois sans contacts ensuite. Aucun d'entre eux ne fonctionnaient.

Je ne suis pas sûre de comment je n'étais retrouvée engouffrée dans mes souvenirs ne concernant pas Michael. Bientôt, je ne suis retrouvée sur la Plateforme 9 ¾ il y a de cela cinq ans et demi. J'avais dix ans, je m'apprêtais à dire au revoir à Ron, je suppliais Maman de me laisser aller à Poudlard, quand je l'ai vu. Il avait l'air si perdu. Ses cheveux négligés cachaient la cicatrice pour laquelle il était connu. Ses lunettes, qui ne tenaient qu'à cause d'un bout de ruban adhésif, déguisaient sa célébrité. Et mon jeune cœur de dix ans s'est affolé quand il m'a regardée.

- _Spero Patronum!_ ai-je crié.

Du bout de ma baguette, la lueur d'argent est sortie et un cheval, le plus bel étalon que j'ait vu de ma vie, se tenait devant moi, donnant des coups de pattes sur le sol. Rapidement, il a galopé autour de la pièce, courant à côté d'un cerf d'argent.

- Ça a marché! s'est exclamé Michael, mais je n'ai rien dit. J'avais honte de savoir que c'était un souvenir de Harry qui avait produit le Patronus et pas un de Michael.

C'est là que tout ce qu'on avait construit s'est écroulé. Dobby est arrivé en courant et a commencé à délirer. Avant que je n'aie remarqué le chapeau bizarre de l'elfe de maison, Harry avait déjà un regard paniqué dans les yeux.

Se détournant vite de Dobby, il a beuglé :

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ? COUREZ!

Il a pointé la porte.

- Viens! a dit Michael.

Il a attrapé ma main alors que nous passions devant Cho. Elle ne bougeait pas.

- Cho! Ne reste pas ici, viens!

Il a attrapé sa main aussi et il l'a traînée jusqu'à la porte.

Je n'ai compris qu'un peu plus tard qu'il avait ma main _et_ celle de Cho. Finalement dehors, j'ai regardé vers la Salle sur Demande et j'ai vu Harry poser Dobby sur le sol. Juste lorsque j'ai tourné dans le corridor, il a crié et je l'ai vu tomber lourdement sur le plancher.

J'ai utilisé toute ma force pour arrêter Michael.

- Arrête! Ils ont eu Harry!

- Ils ont eu Harry? a hoqueté Cho.

Elle s'est dégagée de la poigne de Michael et a regardé de l'autre côté du tournant. Elle a renversé sa tête en arrière et nous a regardés Michael et moi.

- Ils l'ont eu, a-t-elle murmuré.

- J'y retourne, ai-je dit, essayant de me libérer aussi de Michael.

Il a tenu bon et a secoué la tête.

- Michael, laisse-moi y aller, ai-je crié et il m'a fait taire.

- Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire, a murmuré Michael.

- On peut se battre! ai-je sifflé.

- On ne peut pas se battre _contre un professeur_, a dit Cho doucement.

Elle a mis son visage entre ses mains et a commencé à pleurer. J'ai vite été agacée.

- Harry ne voudrait pas que l'on prenne le blâme pour lui, m'a raisonné Michael. Ils savent déjà qu'il était là. Si on l'aide, on va se faire expulser. Maintenant, viens!

Il m'a tiré sur le chemin et j'ai suivi à contre cœur.

Michael a rapidement couru jusqu'à la Tour de Serdaigle. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'Harry allait être expulsé. Il avait travaillé si fort pour nous enseigner et maintenant il était parti. Que se passerait-il s'ils trouvaient la liste d'Hermione? Est-ce qu'Ombrage renverrait vraiment autant d'étudiants? Et c'était la première réunion de Seamus. Je me sentais tellement mal.

Parlant très peu, nous avons tous les trois trouvé un sanctuaire dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. Alors que je pénétrais dans la pièce circulaire, j'ai pensé,_ mais qui a vendu la mèche?_

Je me suis arrêtée, faisant la liste de tout le monde dans ma tête et essayant de trouver qui cela pouvait bien être. Zacharias Smith est la première personne à laquelle j'ai pensé, mais il était là ce soir. S'il avait vraiment été le traitre, il ne se serait pas montré. J'ai même considéré que Seamus soit venu en espion, mais il détestait Ombrage autant que tout le monde. J'ai fixé Michael et Cho…

- Cho, ai-je dit lentement. Où était Marietta ce soir?

Cho, qui était assise sur le plus gros fauteuil de la pièce, refusait de me regarder. Elle pleurnichait toujours et démontrait un grand intérêt pur la cheminée. J'ai répété et elle n'a toujours pas répondu.

J'ai sorti ma baguette de ma poche. Je l'ai pointée vers elle et j'ai dit clairement :

- Réponds-moi, Cho.

Cho m'a regardée. Ses yeux étaient rouges.

- Je ne sais pas, a-t-elle dit.

Sa tête se secouait et elle a continué :

- Tu penses que c'était elle, n'est-ce pas?

- Elle est la seule personne qui n'était pas là ce soir, ai-je crié, sentant la colère monter. Qui diable penses-tu que se soit d'autre?

J'ai fait un pas vers elle, mais Michael s'est mis devant moi.

- Dégage, Michael.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser perdre ton calme, a-t-il dit en abaissant ma baguette avec sa main. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu regretteras plus tard.

- Crois-moi. Ce serait un vrai plaisir, ai-je raillé.

J'ai remis ma baguette dans ma poche, mais ma colère n'était pas sur le point de se calmer.

- Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme, Michael? Quelqu'un nous a trahis!

- Mais je refuse de pointer qui que ce soit du doigt avant d'en être sûr! a crié Michael.

- C'était une misérable petite moucharde, ton amie! ai-je hurlé et je suis sûre que toute la Tour de Serdaigle était réveillée maintenant.

Cho était restée passive, en larme, les bras autour des genoux. Elle tremblait sans pouvoir s'arrêter et entre deux chocs, j'ai entendu les mots «Harry» et «Marietta».

- Je m'en vais, ai-je dit.

Michael s'est encore une fois levé devant moi et a secoué la tête.

- Je ne suis pas en train de te dire quoi faire, Ginny, mais ce ne serais pas une bonne idée de partir tout de suite. Dors sur le divan…, et il a ajouté, s'il te plaît.

J'ai soupiré et je me suis couchée à contre cœur sur le divan. Il s'est assis, a pris ma main et l'a caressé avec la sienne. J'ai refusé de le regarder. Je trouvais plus d'intérêt à fixer Cho avec des poignards dans les yeux. Personne n'a parlé pendant une heure; tout ce qu'on entendait était les hoquets de Cho.

Une heure plus tard, Michael était endormi. La porte de la tour s'est ouverte. Nous regardant à l'entrée, Marietta se tenait là confuse. Distinctement sur son front, en parfaits petits boutons était écrit le mot _Cafard_.

J'ai sauté du divan avant même de réaliser ce que je faisais. Mes yeux bruns en flammes, j'ai crié :

- COMMENT AS-TU PU?

Marietta avait l'air terrifiée. Elle s'est recroquevillée contre la porte.

- Je n'ai rien fait, Ginny.

- Redis-le pour voir, Edgecombe! ai-je crié.

J'ai pointé son front et j'ai approché mes doigts pour tracer brutalement le mot à travers les boutons.

- La liste d'Hermione ne ment pas!

Michael a levé les yeux, chancelant. Il m'a regardé avec Marietta et a sauté sur ses pieds. Il s'est rué vers moi.

- Ginny, calme-toi.

- Hermione a fait quoi? a dit Cho doucement, levant les yeux.

Son visage est devenu amère.

- C'était très vilain de sa part.

- Vilain?

Mes yeux se sont agrandis et j'ai déversé ma rage sur elle.

- Sacrément brillant, si tu me le demandes. Comment peux-tu rester assise et la défendre? Elle est supposée être ton amie! Apparemment, elle ne l'était pas assez pour te prévenir qu'elle était sur le point de tous nous trahir!

- Je…, a commencé Marietta. Je ne m'en souviens même pas.

J'ai serré les dents. Les petits mensonges ne me dérangent pas trop, mais quand quelqu'un me ment alors que la vérité est évidente, sous mes yeux, je ne peux pas le supporter. Les mains de Michael se sont posées sur mes bras et je l'ai regardé.

- Tu es resté drôlement silencieux. Ne me dis pas que tu es de leur côté?

Michael a tourné son regard vers le front de Marietta, sur Cho toujours assis dans le fauteuil et de nouveau sur moi.

- Non, a-t-il dit, mais je savais qu'il mentait.

Il essayait de se sauver la face, prenant mon côté juste me calmer et je n'allais pas laisser passer cela.

- Menteur, ai-je grogné et j'ai poussé Marietta de mon chemin. Je me fichais des patrouilles dans les corridors. Avec l'humeur dans laquelle j'étais, j'aurais adoré qu'un des copains d'Ombrage croise mon chemin. Regardant par-dessus mon épaule alors que je prenais le premier tournant, je savais que Michael n'allait pas tenter de me rattraper.

Les détails du départ de Dumbledore ont voyagé rapidement. Il avait pris le blâme pour Harry et le reste d'entre nous et encore une fois, Harry s'en était sorti indemne.

- Les trois prochains mois vont être long, a dit Dean, se tenant à côté de moi dans la Grande Salle, alors que nous lisions le Décret d'Éducation Numéro Vingt-Huit. Dumbledore parti, Ombrage est la nouvelle Directrice…

J'ai relu le décret, probablement pour la huitième fois depuis notre arrivée. Après tout ce travail pour la garder hors de nos vies, nous étions en morceaux, brisés, et personne ne voulait ramasser les pièces. C'était beaucoup trop risqué.

- Bienvenue en Enfer, Poudlard, ai-je dit.

- Ça t'oblige à revoir ta liste de priorités, n'est-ce pas, Sœurette? a questionné Dean.

Encore ce surnom. Me tournant vers lui, je m'attendais à une autre de ses remarques. Je n'ai pas été déçue.

- Maintenant que Michael et toi c'est terminé…

Je l'ai coupé.

- Nous n'avons pas rompu, ai-je répliqué. On est seulement dans une sale passe en ce moment. S'il enlève enfin sa tête de…

- Demande nous, a fait une voix familière derrière moi, ce que tes chers frères ont préparé comme cadeau de bienvenue à notre nouvelle directrice.

Fred et George m'ont attrapée par le bras, un de chaque côté et m'ont éloignée de Dean. Je lui ai dit au revoir d'un signe de la main et j'ai attendu que le jumeaux me déposent sur la chaise la plus près de la porte.

- Alors, ai-je dit, avide de savoir. Qu'est-ce que mes chers frères mijotent?

- Ta da!

Fred a sorti le même morceau de parchemin que j'avais vu des mois auparavant.

- Tu sais ce que c'est cela?

- La liberté, a dit George en souriant.

- Dès que nous aurons donné ce document au propriétaire, tu regarde les nouveaux marchands du numéro quatre-vingt-treize du Chemin de Traverse, a dit Fred.

J'ai poussé un cri aigu. Bien qu'ils allaient terriblement me manquer, j'étais extrêmement fière qu'ils suivent leur rêves. J'ai serré chacun d'eux dans mes bras, suivit de deux bisou bruyant pour les agacer.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous désertez maintenant. Quand Poudlard a vraiment besoin de vous!

- Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, a dit Fred en secouant sont index vers moi.

- Tu es de petite foi! a dit George.

- Nous ne partons pas avant au moins une autre semaine et demie.

- Juste après les vacances de Pâques.

Un grand sourire est apparu sur mon visage. J'avais le pressentiment que j'allais adorer cette partie de la conversation.

- Ouais, et…?

- Reste dans la Grande Salle, a dit Fred.

- Ça va être tout un spectacle, a continué George, énigmatique.

- Nous allons avertir les autres.

Ils se sont levés, me lançant un clin d'œil alors qu'ils partaient. Aussitôt qu'il ne furent plus là, Delia s'est assise à côté de moi.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai? a-t-elle demandé. Est-ce que Michael et toi avez rompu?

- Non, ai-je dit et je lui ai fait la version courte des événements de la veille. J'ai levé la tête sur Harper et Vaisey qui entraient dans la Grande Salle, un air plus suffisant que d'habitude sur le visage.

- Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas été expulsée, a dit Delia. Tu es la seule raison pour laquelle je reste encore dans cette école.

Elle m'avait déjà dit souvent qu'elle aurait préféré retourner dans le monde moldu. En fait, je ne m'attendais même pas à ce qu'elle revienne l'année suivante.

Maintenant, Harper et Vaisey se tenait juste devant nous. J'ai remarqué que les deux Serpentards avaient une petite insigne avec un petit I argenté accroché à leurs robes. J'ai tourné mon regard vers eux et j'ai dit :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- Ne sois pas impolie, Weasley, a dit Harper d'une voix moqueuse. Je crois qu'une telle remarque mérite au moins cinq points en moins.

- La ferme, Harper, ai-je rétorqué an ignorant leur commentaire.

- Petite Weasley, je ne serais pas si grossière si j'étais toi, a dit Vaisey.

Il a caressé le I en argent sur sa robe.

- Harps et moi faisons maintenant partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale…

- La quoi? a questionné Delia.

- Les Sang-de-Bourbe doivent demander la permission pour nous parler. Ce sera dix points en moins, a ricané Harper en me regardant. Ombrage a demandé à des étudiants qui supportent les actions du Ministère de l'aider à maintenir l'ordre. Donc cinq points pour ce que tu nous as fait à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch l'an dernier, cinq points pour le sort que tu m'as lancé pendant l'entrainement l'an dernier également et un autre cinq points pour le même sort que tu as lancé à Vaisey il y a quelques mois. Oublions-nous quelque chose Daemon?

- Elle est amie avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Ça vaut au moins dix points.

Ils sont partis en riant et en se complimentant eux-mêmes pour les quarante points qu'ils venaient d'enlever à Griffondor. Delia, que les mots n'avaient apparemment pas affectée, m'a rejointe à la table de Griffondor pour le dîner, me demandant de lui donner tous les détails de ce qui s'était passé avec Michael.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai découvert ce dont Fred et George m'avaient avertie. Le couloir en dehors de la Grande Salle était parsemé d'explosions et de flashs de couleur. J'ai mordu dans mon sandwich en écoutant le doux son du chaos.

Un silence suprême a régné durant les vacances de Pâques. Fred et George, ne voulant pas déranger les étudiants pendant leur temps libre, restaient anormalement réservés. Michael et moi n'avions pas parlé depuis que Dumbledore et son armée étaient dispersés et, si la rumeur était vraie, Cho et Harry n'était plus un couple désormais. Il s'est avère que Harry n'a pas apprécié non plus que Cho prenne la défense de Marietta. _HA! Qui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre?_

J'étais assise dans la Salle Commune quand Michael est venu me retrouver deux jours après la fin des vacances de Pâques. Je revenais d'un _autre_ horrible entraînement de Quidditch quand je l'ai vu entrer par le trou du portrait. _Je n'aurais pas dû lui donner le mot de passe la semaine dernière_, ai-je pensé.

Ses yeux rivés sur moi alors qu'il s'approchait, il s'est arrêté au divan. Il tenait une boîte qu'il avait à l'évidence ouverte et refermée. Il me l'a donnée et a souri, confiant.

- Le Professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de te les remettre.

La boîte, sur laquelle il était inscrit _Inspecté et approuvé par la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard_, était de Maman. Ce devait être ses annuels œufs de Pâques en chocolat. Ces bonbons seraient sans doute utiles.

- Merci, ai-je marmonné.

J'ai attendu qu'il dise quelque chose d'autre parce que McGonagall aurait facilement pu demander à n'importe quel Griffondor de me remettre la boîte, alors c'était évident qu'il s'était porté volontaire.

- Je suis désolé, Ginny, a finalement dit Michael et il semblait sincère.

Il est resté immobile, sans même gigoter nerveusement. Son comportement immuable était ce que je trouvais de plus admirable chez lui.

- Tu avais raison. Tu es ma petite-amie et j'aurais dû te supporter complètement. Tu me manques.

Et il me manquait aussi. Depuis notre première dispute en janvier, les choses s'étaient bien passées entre nous, mais je détestais devoir admettre que j'avais perdu beaucoup du respect que j'avais pour lui il y avait de cela quelques nuits et je n'étais pas sûre qu'on puisse tenir le coup. Je lui ai dit cela, mais je lui ai aussi dit que j'aimerais beaucoup que ça puisse fonctionner entre nous.

Il était d'accord. Il s'est penché sur le divan pour m'embrasser et a quitté la salle commune. J'ai ouvert la boîte de chocolats avec empressement et j'en ai mangé un. J'étais au paradis. Maman avait toujours été capable de m'impressionner avec sa cuisine. Avec la bouche pleine de la délicieuse douceur, j'ai lu la carte qu'elle avait envoyée.

_Je sais que tu as eu des moments difficiles. J'espère que ça t'aidera. Avec amour, Maman. P.S. J'en ai fait deux de plus pour Harry et Hermione._

- Où est Harry? ai-je demandé à Hermione quelques minutes plus tard en lui donnant un chocolat à apprécier et une chance de faire une pause de ses études trop zélées.

- Je pense qu'il est resté… wow, ils sont excellents…

Hermione a léché ses doigts et a fait un son approbateur avec le fond de sa gorge.

- Remercie ta mère pour moi.

Elle a essayé d'en attraper un autre, mais j'ai légèrement tapé sa main.

- L'autre est pour Harry. Tu sais où il est?

Quand elle regardait la friandise voracement comme cela, elle me rappelait Ron.

- Il est resté à la bibliothèque pour étudier.

- Étudier? ai-je demandé avec doute.

Hermione m'a lancé un regard aussi septique que le mien.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé, moi aussi. Il avait l'air misérable. Peut-être qu'il aurait besoin d'un petit remontant.

Elle m'a donné un de ses regards si hermionèsques, insinuant que j'étais sans doute la fille parfaite pour le job.

- Michael et moi sommes réconciliés, ai-je répliqué.

- C'est bien, a-t-elle dit, mais elle avait échoué à cacher le mécontentement dans sa voix.

Je l'ai saluée de la main. Avec une boîte de chocolat dans ma main et un dynamisme féroce dans mon cœur, j'ai démarré un voyage épique jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Si Harry était misérable, peut-être que je pourrais lui être utile. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un tel état? La frousse pour ses BUSE? Des Serpentards qui l'ennuyaient encore? _Cho?_

Je l'ai trouvé assis tout seul dans le fond de la bibliothèque. Ses livre étaient assis avec lui dans l'intention d'être étudiés, mais aucun d'entre eux n'étaient ouverts? Il regardait per la fenêtre, fixant le parc, perdu dans un endroit lointain où il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour ses examens.

Il avait vraiment l'air misérable.

Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir les déranger, lui et ses pensées, mais je refusais de le laisser vautré seul dans sa tristesse. Malgré son refus de me parler de ses problèmes cet été, je voulais essayer une deuxième fois de lui prouver que j'avais une oreille attentive. S'il ne voulait pas se confier à moi maintenant, je prendrais l'approche innocente pour le moment. Seulement lui donner son œuf de Pâques et merci beaucoup.

- Harry, ai-je dit doucement en approchant.

S'il m'avait entendue, il m'ignorait très bien.

- Harry, ai-je répété d'une voix un peu plus chantante.

Roulant les yeux, je me suis assise à côté de lui et j'ai dit un peu plus fort :

- Harry, je te parle, est-ce que tu m'entends?

- Hum? a-t-il finalement dit.

Il s'est détourné de la fenêtre et de la sécurité que le monde qui se trouvait derrière elle lui donnait, il m'a regardé comme si je n'étais pas du tout à ma place. Pendant une seconde, j'aurais juré qu'il essayait de se rappeler qui j'étais.

- Oh, bonjour, a-t-il dit en regardant l'uniforme de Quidditch qui je portais encore. Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas à l'entraînement?

C'est du Harry tout craché de tenter désespérément de cacher des émotions qui était claires comme de l'eau de roche. S'il voulait vraiment prétendre que rien ne l'ennuyait, je jouerais le jeu pour le moment. Ronchonnant, j'ai répondu :

- C'est terminé. Ron a dû emmener Jack Sloper à l'infirmerie.

- Pourquoi?

- Et bien, ai-je dit, on n'en est pas sûrs, mais nous pensons qu'il s'est frappé avec sa propre batte.

J'ai rapidement observé son visage avec l'espoir d'y voir un quelconque amusement. Il n'y en avait aucun.

- Quoi qu'il en soit… un paquet vient d'arriver, il vient de passer sous le nouveau système de surveillance postale d'Ombrage…

J'ai prise la boîte sur mes genoux et je l'ai posée sur la table.

- Ce sont des œufs de Pâques de Maman…

J'ai soulevé le couvercle vu Harry fixer la pauvre boîte qui avait été emballée et réemballée. J'ai pris le plus gros entre mon pouce et mon index.

- Celui-là est pour toi...

J'ai tendu la main jusqu'à lui.

- Tiens, voilà.

Il a pris l'œuf et l'a regardé. Pendant une longue seconde, je l'ai vu frissonner et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la pensée de manger le chocolat.

- Ça va, Harry? ai-je demandé à voix basse.

- Ouais, je vais bien.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette c'est derniers temps, ai-je dit.

Je devais faire les choses avec délicatesse ou autrement il ne s'ouvrirait pas à moi. Laissons tomber on peu les évidences. Avec toute la force que j'ai ou trouver en moi-même, j'ai dit :

- Tu sais, je suis sûre que si tu parlais à Cho…

- Ce n'est pas à Cho que je veux parler.

Et l'espace d'un très court instant, mon cœur s'est mis à battre rapidement. C'était fini entre eux. La nervosité qui se trouvait autrefois dans sa voix lorsqu'il parlait de Cho s'était envolée. Anxieuse, je me suis approchée de lui.

- À qui, alors? ai-je demandé, espérant de toute mon âme que c'était à moi qu'il souhaitait parler.

- Je…

_Vas-y, Harry_, ai-je supplié mentalement. _Ouvre-toi à moi._

J'ai regardé autour de nous. Madame Pince et Hannah Abbott étaient à des étagères de là, bien trop loin pour nous entendre. Pouvait-il vraiment considérer se confier à moi?

- Je souhaiterais pouvoir parler à Sirius, a-t-il marmonné. Mais je sais que je ne le peux pas.

Victoire! Dans ma tête, la petite fille de dix ans qui se tenait sur la Plateforme 9 ¾­ a crié d'excitation. L'autre petite demoiselle en détresse de onze ans qui regardait Harry la sauver de la Chambre des Secrets a glapi de joie. La fillette qui écoutait toutes les histoires d'Harry Potter avant d'aller dormir a lancé son poing en l'air avec triomphe.

Pour éviter de me regarder dans les yeux, il a déballé un œuf, l'a cassé et en a mis un morceau dans sa bouche.

- Alors, ai-je dit lentement, faisant attention de bien cacher ma satisfaction.

Moi aussi, j'ai pris un autre œuf, sachant que Ron me ferait la tête après pour avoir manger sa part.

- Si tu veux vraiment parler à Sirius, je suppose qu'on pourrait trouver un moyen…

Il m'a coupée et s'est exclamé avec désespoir :

- Quand même. Avec Ombrage qui surveille les cheminés et qui lit le courrier?

Il m'a faite sourire légèrement.

- Tu sais, ce qu'il y a de bien quand on grandi avec Fred et George, c'est qu'on fini par croire que tout est possible avec assez de culot.

J'ai repensé aux jumeaux qui réalisaient finalement leur rêve d'ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes.

Immédiatement, il s'est repositionné sur sa chaise, ayant déjà l'air plus optimiste. Je pense que c'était la première fois qu'il a commencé à me regarder en voyant plus que la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Peut-être pas de manière romantique, mais en tant qu'amie. Ce regard m'a donné des frissons dans le dos. Il a ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ÊTES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE?

Bien sûr, ce moment intime avec Harry devait absolument être interrompu.

- Et merde, ai-je murmuré alors qu'Harry et moi sautions de notre chaise. J'ai oublié…

- _Du chocolat dans la bibliothèque!_ a crié Mrs. Pince avec rage, nous lançant un regard meurtrier. _Dehors, dehors_, DEHORS!

Elle a brandi sa baguette. Les livres, les sacs, les bouteilles d'encre ont lévité et ont commencé à nous poursuivre.

Riant, J'ai attrapé le chocolat sur la table et j'ai couru à toutes jambes vers la sortie. À travers les corridors, côtes à côtes, nous avons continué de courir pendant que les objets nous frappaient. Finalement, alors que nous prenions un virage, ils se sont fracassés sur le sol.

Nous nous sommes assis contre le mur pour reprendre notre souffle. J'ai lancé un regard à Harry. Il avait de l'encre partout sur le visage et ses cheveux étaient encore plus en désordre que d'habitude. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais il ne boudait plus; il souriait.

Ouvrant les yeux, il a demandé :

- Tu avais déjà fait cela avant?

- Une fois, ai-je répondu, en repensant à ce moment. Michael…

_Est-ce que j'avais réellement besoin de le mentionner dans un moment pareil?_

- … et moi avons été chassés de la bibliothèque aussi le mois dernier. On avait perdu le contrôle de quelques chocogrenouilles.

Il a encore souri. J'ai fondu encore plus.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu une dispute avec Michael à propos de Marietta, a-t-il dit.

- Il s'est excusé et on s'est réconciliés, ai-je répondu en regrettant presque le moment que j'avais passé avec ce dernier moins d'une heure plus tôt.

Hésitant à revenir sur le sujet, j'ai dit :

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu la mme dispute avec Cho.

Il a hoché la tête, ne voulant pas trop en parler, et j'ai continué :

- Alors, le chocolat n'est pas la seule chose que nous avons en commun.

- Tu as raison, a dit Harry, souriant _toujours_.

Il a observé mon visage et a touché ma joue.

- Tu as un peu d'encre sur le visage.

- Continue de parler, l'ai-je taquiné, croisant les bras et regardant ailleurs.

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour avoir l'air ennuyée, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire.

- Et je ne dirai à personne où l'encre t'a éclaboussé.

Il m'a regardée, essayant de savoir si je le taquinais ou s'il avait réellement de l'encre à un endroit très embarrassant.

J'ai roulé les yeux.

- Viens. Ramassons tes affaires.

Je me suis penchée et j'ai pris ses livres. Il a attrapé la bouteille d'encre vide, l'a mise dans son sac et m'a tenu le sac ouvert pour que j'y mette les livres.

Quand il fut satisfait de l'arrangement, il a refermé le sac et l'a balancé sur son épaule.

- Ginny, a-t-il dit, merci.

- Pas de problème, Harry. De toute, façon, Fred et George ferons le plus gros du travail.

- Pas seulement pour cela. Pour avoir pris mon parti, même contre ton petit-ami. Pour être venue me trouver aujourd'hui. Pour… tout…

Si seulement il savait tout ce que j'avais fait pour lui durant toutes ces années, combien de petits gestes j'avais posés pour lui apporter un peu de bonheur et de réconfort, comment j'avais sacrifié mon bonheur à Cho juste pour le voir sourire. Si seulement il savait…

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'ai rougi. Ce n'était même pas le bon moment pour cela. Ce n'était pas comme s'il m'avait complimentée. Ce n'était pas comme s'il m'avait touchée. Il m'avait remerciée. D'un air innocent et très embarrassée par la rougeur de mes joues, je me suis rapidement reprise en mains.

- Mais de rien, Harry, ai-je dit en reculant. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller trouver mes frères.

Trouver Fred et George n'était jamais aussi facile que ça le paraissait. Ils étaient rarement là quand on voulait qu'ils soient dans le coin et apparaissaient souvent dans des moments étranges ou gênants. Heureusement pour moi, je les ai trouvés dans la salle commune en train de discuter.

- Les garçons, ai-je dit, j'ai besoin de vos services.

- Nous ferions tout pour toi, chère sœur, a dit Fred

- C'est plus pour Harry que pour moi, ai-je dit lentement, sachant qu'ils se fichaient de savoir pour qui c'était, tant qu'il s'agissait de faire du désordre.

Les jumeaux m'ont regardée avec un air moqueusement choqué et j'ai su qu'ils n'allaient pas me laisser oublier cela de sitôt.

- Nous avions pourtant l'impression qu'une certaine Ginny avait oublié un certain Harry, a dit George.

- Nous pensions qu'il y avait un certain garçon du nom de Michael Corner, a continué Fred.

- Ou est-ce que les rumeurs sont vraies et tu as dit adieu à ton prince? A demandé George.

Je suis restée là, à taper patiemment du pied. Nous avions déjà passé la partie de la conversation où je refusais de me répéter. L'air amusée, j'ai dit :

- Vous avez fini?

- Désolés, Ginny, on a pas pu s'en empêché, a admis Fred.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête? A demandé George.

Je leur ai expliqué la situation de Harry, leur rappelant que tout le courrier était confisqué et comment tout le réseau des cheminées était sous surveillance…

- Erreur, a dit Fred.

- Elles ne sont pas _toutes_ surveillées, a complété George. Attendant que je comprenne.

J'ai eu un hoquet.

- Son bureau?

Ils ont acquiescé tous les deux solennellement pendant que je secouais vivement la tête. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucun moyen de s'en sortir indemne. C'était SON bureau. Ils étaient fous ou quoi? J'ai avalé ma salive avec difficulté et je leur ai demandé comment.

- Tu te souviens que nous t'avions dit que nous partions bientôt? a demandé Fred.

- Nous allons entrer en scène une dernière fois avant de faire notre grande sortie, a dit George.

- Nous pouvons garantir au moins vingt minutes à Harry.

J'ai quitté mes frères ce jour-là en sachant parfaitement qu'ils pourraient le faire. Hermione a fait de son mieux pour convaincre Harry de ne pas s'y risquer. Elle s'est même tournée vers moi, me demandant de tout annuler, mais j'ai refusé.

Quand j'étais là main dans la main avec Michael deux jours plus tôt, j'avais regardé mes frères s'élever dans les airs sur leurs balais devant une foule de cinquante personnes ou plus, en faisant du même coup un peu de pub pour leur commerce. Avec le plus large des sourires, ils ont commandé à Peeves de rendre infernal la vie d'Ombrage et ils sont partis. Un sentiment de langueur pour mes deux frères mélangé à de la fierté a grandi en moi sous les cris et les applaudissements de la foule.

Fred et George nous avait donné à tous de l'espoir.

Le Chaos… le glorieux chaos s'est ensuivi durant cinq semaines. N'importe quel étudiant pouvait lancer des bombabouses des les couloirs. N'importe quel étudiant pouvait lancer des sorts aux membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. N'importe quel étudiant sensé en profitait. Personne n'y ferait rien. Étant donné que les corridors commençaient à avoir une odeur bizarre, nous marchions avec des sortilèges de Tête-en-Bulle.

Même avec les excuses de Michael, lui et moi étions toujours un peu en froid depuis la dernière dispute. Essayer de trouver du temps l'un pour l'autre était comme essayer de tordre un rocher pour en extraire du jus sans utiliser la magie. Ajouter ses BUSE qui approchaient et le temps était rare.

Le temps avec Hermione était aussi limité, Ron devenait fou à cause des études et passer du temps avec Harry était hors de question. Étrangement, je me suis retrouvée à passer beaucoup de mes heures libres en compagnie de Dean Thomas et je ne sais pas exactement comment cela à fini par se produire. Un après-midi, je l'ai regardé et je me suis aperçue que j'avais passé deux semaines complètes avec lui.

Pour rendre les choses encore pires, j'étais en train d'embrasser fougueusement Michael une nuit après un entraînement de Quidditch difficile et j'ai fait courir ma main dans ses cheveux quand j'ai été surprise de ne _pas_ trouver de cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Repoussant brutalement Michael, je haletais.

Il avait l'air ahuri et a pensé qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Alors qu'il s'excusait profusément, j'ai inventé comme excuse que j'avais oublié de faire un devoir de huit lignes pour la classe de Rogue. Je me suis ruée hors de la salle commune de Serdaigle sans dire un mot.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué auparavant. _Cheveux noirs et yeux verts, fait environ de la même façon et traits se ressemblant de façon saisissante._ Il ressemblait à Harry. Quand j'ai enroulait mes bras autour de Michael, est-ce que je me croyais inconsciemment en que c'était Harry que je tenais dans mes bras? Quand j'embrassais Michael, est-ce que je m'imaginais être en train d'embrasser Harry? Quand je me perdais dans les yeux verts de Michael, est-ce que c'était dans ceux de Harry de je souhaitais me perdre en réalité?

J'ai repoussé ces pensées dans le fin fond de mon esprit.

Le soir avant le match Serdaigle contre Griffondor, j'ai tenté de me calmer les nerfs. C'était le match final et Serdaigle était particulièrement bonne cette année. Sans mentionner que je jouais contre ma rivale de toujours, Cho Chang. Si je pouvais lui attraper le vif d'or sous le nez, cela ferait mon année.

J'avais pris pour acquis que Michael pourrait calmer mon anxiété. Sortant de mon dortoir, je me suis arrêtée dans la salle commune pour regarder vers les dortoirs des garçons et j'ai pensé à Dean. Si seulement il pouvait sortir tout de suite, je n'aurais pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à la Tour de Serdaigle pour être réconfortée.

Secouant la tête pour chasser cette pensée, j'ai lancé un sortilège de Tête-en-Bulle autour de mon visage et je me suis mise en route. Des nuages de vapeur pouvaient être vus dans les couloirs désormais. Peeves, cachés derrières une armure, a sauté devant moi pour m'effrayer. Il avait apparemment attendu longtemps quelqu'un de facile à effrayer.

Je suis arrivée à la Tour de Serdaigle moins de quinze minutes plus tard. Terry Boot était à l'entrée et j'ai supposé qu'il essayait de résoudre la nouvelle énigme. J'étais surprise. Terry, qui était doué pour cela d'habitude, trouvait toujours la solution bien avant Michael et Anthony.

Retirant mon sortilège de Tête-en-Bulle, j'ai dit :

- Si tu t'attends à ce que je t'aide, nous allons être coincés ici longtemps.

Je lui ai donné une tape dans le dos.

Terry s'est tourné vers moi avec nervosité.

- Hé, Ginny, a-t-il dit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin?

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Terry avait plus de talent que cela pour la conversation d'habitude. Je lui ai lancé un regard et j'ai demandé :

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Terry?

- Ouais, tout va bien, a-t-il dit rapidement. J'ai seulement de la difficulté à résoudre cette énigme.

- Laisse-moi essayer, ai-je dit.

Terry a réfléchi une seconde et a répété les mots de l'oiseau.

- Est-ce que le verre est à moitié plein ou à moitié vide?

En le disant, il a haussé les épaules.

- Tout est une question de perspective, ai-je dit.

J'ai souri alors que l'oiseau carillonnait :

- Bien raisonné.

Je la connaissais celle-là. J'avais entendu cette énigme quelques semaines auparavant. Michael, Anthony, Terry et moi revenions de… _attendez une seconde_… Terry était là quand nous avions trouvé la réponse… en fait… c'était les mots exacts de Terry que je venais de répéter.

Terry avait l'air encore plus nerveux maintenant que la porte était ouverte. Il a ri jaune et a dit :

- Bien joué, Ginny.

Il a essayé nonchalamment d'appuyer sont bras sur le cadre de porte.

- C'est Michael qui t'a envoyé, n'est-ce pas?

- Écoute, Ginny, il ne fait rien de mal, a-t-il dit.

Je l'ai poussé de mon chemin et je me suis dirigée vers la salle commune. Assis sur le même divan se trouvaient Cho Chang et Michael Corner… mon petit-ami et la plus déplorable des Serdaigle que j'avais rencontrée dans ma vie…

C'était innocent, par contre. Dans une autre situation, je n'aurais peut-être pas été aussi en colère. Mais considérant que c'était la pire trahison que j'avais eu jusque là, j'étais furieuse.

- Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire, Michael? ai-je demandé essayant de garder mon calme.

J'étais sûre que si je lui en donnais la chance, il me donnerait une explication logique a tout cela. Peut-être que Terry était désorienté. Peut-être qu'on lui avait jeté un sortilège de Confusion.

- Je ne fais que parler à Cho, a-t-il dit en pointant celle qui était assise à côté de lui. Il n'y a rien de mal à parler à quelqu'un, non?

Terry a tenté de s'enfuir discrètement et je l'ai pointé du doigt.

- Aucun mal à parler avec quelqu'un non, ai-je répliqué. Mais tu envois ton ami pour m'empêcher d'entrer?

Terry a voulu s'excuser, mais je lui ai dit de se la fermer et j'ai retournée mon attention vers Michael.

- Ginny, calme-toi.

- Je ne me calmerai pas tant que tu ne me donneras pas d'explication!

- J'essayais seulement de réconforter Cho, a dit Michael.

Elle s'était glissée hors du divan et se dirigeait lentement vers le dortoir des filles.

- Et tu es trop occupée à être en colère contre elle pour comprendre.

- En colère? ai-je sifflé. BIEN SÛR QUE JE SUIS EN COLÈRE. Tu sais pourquoi je suis en colère! Et pourquoi tu remets ça sur le tapis maintenant? Tu t'es excusé et tu as dit que j'avais raison…

Et là, ça m'a frappée. Il n'avait jamais été désolé. Il n'avait même pensé que j'avais raison. Il avait dit cela pour me faire taire, pour se sauver la face, pour arrêter la dispute. Sans rien dire, je suis sortie de la pièce, plus en colère que je ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

Au bas des escaliers, Je me suis arrêtée et j'ai considéré de retourner là-bas et de leur jeter un sort à tous. Prenat ma baguette entre mes doigts, j'ai entendu des bruits de pas derrière moi. Est-ce que c'était Michael qui me suivait? Non, ils étaient bien plus légers que les siens.

- Je pensais t'avoir entendue, Ginny.

C'était Luna. Elle portait son pyjama : un T-shirt blanc et des pantalons avec des dragons mobiles. Elle me regardait de quelques marches plus haute et a lancé :

- Je voulais en acheter avec des nargols, mais il n'y en avait pas en magasin.

J'ai secoué la tête avec incrédulité. D'une certaine manière qui m'échappait complètement, elle était capable de me rendre plus joviale avec une simple remarque.

- Salut, Luna.

- Michael est vraiment très beau garçon, a-t-elle dit. Mais je ne l'aime pas beaucoup.

Pour n'importe qui d'autre, je pense que ça aurait été très gênant. Avec Luna, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. J'ai finalement remarqué ses cheveux, qui avaient été attachés en trois queues de cheval.

- Dean t'aime beaucoup, tu sais, a dit Luna. Je l'ai entendu parler de toi hier.

_Vraiment? _Dean m'aimait? Mon cœur a palpité légèrement et c'est là que j'ai réalisé à quel point j'étais attirée par lui. Il était drôle et, même s'il me traitait un peu comme une petite sœur, c'était assez cool de flirter avec lui.

Mais je ne pouvais pas penser à cela maintenant.

- J'aime bien Dean, a continué Luna comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

Ça ne me dérangeait pas. Sa voix me calmait et c'était presque comme si elle disait mes pensées à haute voix.

- Plus que Michael.

- Je commence à penser la même chose, ai-je marmonné.

- Tu es amoureuse de Harry depuis un bon bout de temps aussi, a-t-elle dit avec son habituelle franchise. Je crois que vous êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.

J'ai souri à Luna Lovegood, la fille qui venait juste de faire ma soirée. Je suis partie. J'avais beaucoup de choses auxquelles penser et beaucoup à préparer pour le lendemain.

Cho a pleuré quand j'ai attrapé le Vif juste sous son nez lors du match. Je crois que tout le monde a pensé que je me ruais si vite sur l'Attrapeur de Serdaigle pour lui envoyer mon poing dans le visage. Imaginez l'amusement de la foule quand j'ai attrapé la minuscule balle dorée juste sous son petit nez bronzé. C'était toute une victoire personnelle. Mon seul regret est qu'Harry n'ait pas été là pour le voir. Il aurait adoré, j'en suis sûre.

Me posant au sol et descendant de mon balai, j'ai regardé Cho jeter le sien et fondre en larmes jusqu'aux vestiaires. Le sourire aux lèvres, j'ai vu Michael marcher jusqu'à moi avec un air mécontent.

- Tu viens pour prétendre que tu t'excuses encore une fois? ai-je demandé.

Il n'a pas ré pondu, mais son regard froid parlait pour lui.

- Tu avais réellement besoin d'être aussi sans-cœur en attrapant le Vif? Gagner n'était pas assez? Tu devais la faire pleurer aussi?

- Elle pleure quand elle se casse un ongle, ai-je répliqué. Je ne faisais que jouer. Ne te plaint pas si ton Attrapeur n'a pas réussi à me battre.

Je lui ai lancé la Vif d'or et j'ai souri.

- Je te vois plus tard, Michael.

Mais je savais que je ne le ferais pas. Même si les mots n'étaient pas dits, je savais que c'était fini et ça m'allait parfaitement bien. J'étais fatiguée d'être sa petite-amie sans défenses. Il était temps pour moi d'aller de l'avant.

J'ai parlé à Hermione le jour de son examen d'Histoire de la Magie. Je lui ai expliqué, au travers de quelques bouchées de nourriture, ma situation avec Michael. Puis, je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle pensait de Dean. Je ne pense pas qu'elle écoutait, voyait qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur ses notes, mais elle a répondu.

Je suis surprise, a-t-elle dit en tournant une page, que tu n'ait pas remis ton attention sur Harry.

Elle a levé les yeux.

- À moins que tu prétendes encore l'avoir oublié.

J'ai froncé les sourcils et j'y ai pensé. La vérité est que ces derniers jours, j'avais plutôt pensé à Dean. Il montrait lui-même de l'intérêt, chose dont Harry manquait cruellement.

- Non, je ne pense pas, mais Dean paraît intéressé.

- Tu dois faire ce qui fait ton bonheur.

Elle a haussé les épaules. Elle s'est excusée et a quitté la table pour aller étudier à la bibliothèque.

Même si cela me rendrait heureuse au-delà de l'entendement que l'intérêt de Harry ait été sur moi, ce n'était pas le cas. En fait, ça ne semblait pas être pour bientôt non plus. Il me voyait toujours comme une amie, mais Dean, d'un autre côté…

Deux mains ont couvert mes yeux.

- Devine qui c'est, Sœurette! a murmuré Dean à mon oreille.

Il n'a pas attendu que je réponde et s'est assis à côté de moi.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en train d'étudier?

- Un gars ne peut prendre une pause pour rendre visite à sa Weasley préférée?

- Oh, je suppose que oui.

- de plus, a-t-il dit en attrapant mon petit pain et en mordant dedans, je ne faisais que passer dire bonjour avant de retourner à la bibliothèque. Tu veux m'aider?

Il a levé les sourcils vers moi.

- Oh, c'est tentant, ai-je dit.

J'ai décidé de tester les vapeurs avec Dean, question de voir sa réaction.

- Alors, tu as entendu dire que Michael et moi avons rompu?

- Ouais, a-t-il dit en prenant une autre bouchée de pain. Il était temps, aussi, tu ne crois pas?

Il a souri, comme d'habitude.

- Maintenant laisse-moi sortir avec toi.

- D'accord.

Il a recraché son morceau de pain et a commencé à s'étouffer. Son visage était tout rouge, bien que je ne savais pas si c'était de l'embarras ou seulement le manque d'air. Je l'ai tapé dans le dos jusqu'à ce que ça passe. Lentement, il m'a demandé :

- Tu es sérieuse?

- Je t'en reparlerai après ton examen.

Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue et je l'ai quitté. Quand j'ai regardé derrière, il touchait sa joue là où je l'avais embrassé. Je l'ai aimais bien. On s'entendait merveilleusement.

Apparaissant à la porte, le Professeur Tofty a sorti Harry de la zone d'examen. Serrant la main de Tofty, ils ont commencé à argumenter à propos d'une visite à l'infirmerie. Quand Harry a mentionné un cauchemar, j'ai su. Il encore eu une vision…

Quand il est parti avant que j'aie eu le temps de réagir, j'ai regardé vers la Grande Salle Dean qui me saluait de la main. J'ai fermé les yeux avec frustration. Harry allait avoir besoin d'aide et j'allais aller l'aider. Je n'avais pas tellement le choix de toute façon; il .tait ma faiblesse.

C'était Sirius. Harry avait vu Sirius se faire attaquer. Sans même y penser à deux fois, j'ai offert mon aide et on a rapidement trouvé un plan.

- Vous ne pouvez pas passer par ici! ai-je crié à la foule marchant vers le corridor d'Ombrage.

Un Deuxième Année a essayé de passer et je l'ai arrêté d'une main sur la poitrine.

- Non, désolée, tu vas devoir faire le tour par les escaliers mouvants, quelqu'un a mis du gaz étrangleur partout…

- Je ne vois aucun gaz, a dit un Troisième Année.

- C'est parce qu'il est incolore, ai-je dit en prenant une voix agacée, mais si tu veux y aller, vas-y, comme cela on aura ton cadavre comme preuve pour le prochain qui ne voudras pas nous croire…

Harry et Hermione m'ont dépassée sous la Cape d'Invisibilité. Hermione a murmuré :

- Bien joué… n'oublie pas le signal.

Le corridor était désert à l'exception de Luna qui se trouvait à l'autre bout. Elle regardait le couloir avec un air absent. Observant les alentours, Neville était entré dans le corridor. Je lui ai fait signe de la main et il est venu jusqu'à moi.

- Harry va bien, ai-je dit en répondant à la question qu'il était sur le point de me poser.

Je lui ai rapidement expliqué ce qui se passait.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse lui faire gagner plus de temps que ça. Ombrage n'est pas aussi idiote qu'elle en a l'air.

- Sirius Black? a hoqueté Neville.

J'ai juré. J'avais oublié qu'il n'était pas au courant de l'innocence de Sirius.

- Il s'avère que nous avions tort à propos de Sirius. Il est innocent.

Neville a secoué la tête avec surprise.

- Il est important pour Harry?

- Oui.

- Alors, il est important pour moi, a-t-il dit. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour aider?

J'admirais Neville et sa loyauté envers Harry. Ce garçon devenait de plus en plus un véritable Griffondor. Alors que je me demandais ce que Neville pourrait bien faire pour se rendre utile, ses yeux se sont agrandis.

- Ginny, baisse-toi!

IL m'a poussée vers le sol, a attrapé sa baguette et l'a pointé vers ce qu'il avait vu.

- _Stupéfix!_ a-t-il crié, mais le sortilège a apparemment raté sa cible.

- Neville, derrière toi! ai-je crié et je me suis dégagé de ses jambes.

Au loin, j'apercevais Goyle qui retenait Luna captive. Courant vers Neville, il y avait aussi Craven Warrington. J'ai crié :

- _Impedimenta!_

… mais ma visée, un peu comme celle de Neville, n'était pas très bonne ce soir-là.

Warrington a approchée sa main malpropre et m'a attrapé les cheveux. Pendant que je me tordais de douleur, il m'a remise sur mes pieds, un éclat argent a miroité sur sa poitrine. La douleur aigue sur mon cuir chevelu était horrible.

- Lâche-moi, ai-je beuglé.

Le poing de Neville s'est heurté à la mâchoire de Warrington et celui-ci m'a lâché. Warrington a émis un gémissement et il a éclaté de rire. Tendant les bras, il les a enroulés autour de Neville et a serré de toutes ses forces. Neville a lutté, mais a finalement perdu la bataille.

Me tenant la tête, j'ai tâtonné le sol pour trouver la baguette que j'avais échappé sur le sol. Un pied s'est posé directement sur mes doigts et j'ai crié de douleur encore une fois. Levant des yeux plein d'eau, j'ai vu Daphnée Greengrass ricaner, sa baguette pointé sur mon visage.

- Bouge et tu ne verras plus rien pendant une semaine.

Les trois Serpentards nous ont traînés jusqu'au bureau d'Ombrage. Ron était retenu par Crabbe quand nous sommes entrés. Hermione était dans un coin, immobilisée par Millicent Bulstrode. Harry se tenait près du feu, abasourdi pendant qu'Ombrage l'interrogeait. Drago était appuyé contre le mur avec un air suffisant, jouant avec les deux baguettes qu'il avait manifestement confisquées à Hermione et Harry.

Quand Hermione a commencé craquer sous la pression, j'ai été étonnée. Elle était la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir crier. Puis, elle a commencé à psalmodier à propos de Dumbledore et de l'arme et Ombrage l'a cru.

Aussitôt qu'Hermione, Harry et Ombrage sont partis, le reste d'entre nous est passé à l'action. J'ai simplement regardé Ron, tourné les yeux vers Neville, puis vers Luna, puis j'ai fait un signe de tête. Sans même prendre le temps de penser, j'ai enfoncé mon pied le plus fort possible sur les orteils de Greengrass. Elle a laissé tomber sa baguette et j'ai glissé vers le bas. Au même moment, elle m'a trappée et a enfoncé profondément ses ongles dans mes joues.

J'ai pris sa baguette et je lui ai jeté un sort rapide. Par derrière, j'ai eu Greengrass avec un_ Stupéfix_. Juste après avoir lancé le sortilège, j'ai mis Drago hors course avec un maléfice Chauve-Furie. Il a trébuché contre le mur en se débattant contre les créatures ailées et est tombé sur le sol en se tortillant.

Balayant la pièce, Neville souriait; son œil était devenu tout bleu. La lèvre de Ron saignait encore plus que lorsque nous étions arrivés dans le bureau. Luna, qui agissait comme si rien d'étrange n'était arrivé, s'est innocemment assise sur le corps inconscient de Goyle, regardant ses ongles.

- Ils vont dans la forêt, a dit Ron après avoir regardé par la fenêtre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le Trio d'Or était déterminé à ne pas nous laisser venir avec eux, mais Neville avait raison. Nous faisions partie de l'AD nous aussi. Si c'était un jeu pour nous, nous ne l'aurions pas rejoint. Harry avait toujours été comme cela, pensant que personne d'autre que lui ne devrait combattre les forces de mal. Finalement, ils ont laissé tomber, mais surtout parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nous empêcher de les suivre.

Nous avons compté les étagères de la Salle des Prophéties alors que nous courions devant elles.

95… 96… 97…

Pas de Sirius…

C'était un piège. Un groupe de Mangemorts menés par Lucius Malfoy nous ont encerclés. Nous ne pouvions pas transplaner. Nous ne pouvions pas nous échapper. Nous serions obligés de…

… gagner du temps…

Harry a fait en sorte que Lucius continue de parler, je pense que c'est parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, Voldemort voulait qu'il soit là. Pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, au Département des Mystères, nous allions mourir.

Côtes à côtes, nous avons levé nos baguettes en direction des Mangemorts. Lucius a appelé la sphère une prophétie et ne laisserais pas les autres Mangemorts nous toucher avant qu'elle ne soit en sa possession. Harry a continué de les faire parler jusqu'à ce que chacun d'entre nous soit près à se battre…

Quand nous avions monté l'Armée de Dumbledore, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait un seul d'entre nous qui était vraiment convaincu que nous devrions combattre des Mangemorts. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer Lavande Brown gagner duel contre Lucius. Je ne pouvais pas penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que Dennis Crivey aurait une chance contre Bellatrix Lestranges. Mon Dieu, je ne pouvais même pas croire que je pourrais survivre pour le raconter.

Mais nous étions là, au Département des mystères, nous tenant debout devant un ennemi que tous croyaient mort.

Neville s'est approché subtilement de moi et a murmuré :

- Quand Harry donneras le signal, détruit les étagères.

Si j'avais pu voir son visage, je suis prête à parier qu'il était rigide et déterminé. J'ai hoché la tête, allant vers la droite et disant la même chose à Luna. Luna m'a regardée d'un air absent et a souri. Elle n'avait jamais été du type agressive et j'espérais qu'elle était prête pour cette confrontation.

- MAINTENANT!

- _REDUCTO!_

J'ai jeté le maléfice sur les sphères scintillantes. Une pluie de verre s'est abattue sur nous et faisait encore plus de dégâts lorsqu'elle explosait sur le sol. Des nuages de fumée se sont dispersés autour de nous, les mots qu'ils prononçaient se mélangeaient. La fumée bloquait la vue aux Mangemorts.

Harry m'a dépassée. Une seconde plus tard, Ron a pris ma main et celle de Luna, et nous a amenées à la suite de Harry. Plus et plus encore de prophéties tombaient tout autour de nous. J'ai mis mes mains par-dessus ma tête pour me protéger. Nous avons à notre tour dépassé Harry.

Dans le chaos, nous trois avons perdu Harry et les autres. Ron nous a poussées dans un corridor entre deux étagères. En avançant sur la pointe des pieds à travers la vallée de prophéties, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder les sphères et leur titre.

_F.E.C. à H.M.B. Jésus de Nazareth_. Je me souvenais à entendu parler de lui en Études des Moldus. La rumeur disait qu'il avait des pouvoirs extraordinaires qui dépassaient même ceux des plus grands sorciers de son époque.

Quelques étagères plus tard, j'ai lu : _T.V.G. à H.L.R. Adolf Hitler et Gellert Grindelwald_. Ces deux noms me semblaient familiers, mais je ne souvenais plus où je les avais entendus.

En arrivant vers le bout de la rangée, j'ai levé les yeux vers une autre étagère. «Prophéties Moldus/Sorciers» était écrit sur un écriteau. Contre le mur devant nous, il y avait une porte.

En se recroquevillant derrière l'étagère pour plus de protection, Ron s'est penché vers la gauche. Un sort a raté sa tête de moins d'un centimètre. Ca maléfice l'aurait sans doute tué parce que le second a démoli la porte et une partie du mur.

- Ils sont deux! a sifflé Ron en pointant du doigt la direction dans laquelle il venait juste de regarder.

Il a esquissé un geste pour piquer un sprint dans l'allée, mais s'est arrêté. Un autre Mangemort se tenait au bout du couloir. À droite, un quatrième Mangemort.

Il n'y avait qu'une échappatoire et c'était la porte défoncé qui nous était ouverte. De l'endroit où nous étions, c'était le noir total, comme si nous avancions dans le vide. Mais nous n'avions pas assez de temps pour penser.

- Entrez, vite! a crié Ron, prenant tout en charge.

Luna et moi avons couru vers l'ouverture, jetant des maléfices et des sorts à gauche et à droite dans l'espoir de frapper aveuglément nos poursuivants. Leurs sorts nous rataient tous et j'espérais qu'ils toucheraient leurs propres combattants. Luna était en tête.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil rapide derrière pour m'assurer que Ron suivait. Il avait pris une scintillante balle orange sur l'étagère et l'avait fracassée sur le sol pour nous couvrir de sa fumée. En me dépassant, il m'a attrapé par le coude et m'a fait entrer dans la pièce sombre.

Courir n'était plus une option parce que nous flottions. Dans le noir complet, je pouvais à peine voir le bout de mon nez. Juste sur le côté se trouvait une petite masse de pierre. Devant moi, j'ai vu une autre masse géante de gaz en spirale. Il y avait large point rouge sur ce bloc circulaire et j'ai reconnu la Grande Zone Rouge de Jupiter, une monstrueux ouragan sur la planète.

- Le Système Solaire! a dit Luna. Et ça, c'est Pluton!

Elle pointait la planète juste à côté de nous.

- ON EN A UN! a crié un Mangemort qui avait attrapé ma cheville. J'ai juré tout en luttant pour me libérer.

- _Reducto!_ a crié Luna.

Pluton a crevé à côté de nous et le Mangemort a poussé un cri, lâchant ma cheville du même coup. Une douleur horrible m'a traversée alors que nous flottions hors de portée des Mangemorts.

Luna et Ron devenaient de plus en plus visibles alors que nous nous approchions de Jupiter. Nous flottions sans réelle direction. Luna semblait très calme, étudiant chaque planète devant laquelle nous passions et sortant quelques faits divers à propos d'elles dont j'étais convaincue qu'ils n'étaient pas vrais.

Ron a pris le temps de se clamer lui aussi. Il avait l'air terrifié, mais il y avait une détermination féroce dans ses yeux de prouver sa valeur et de s'assurer que nous sortions tous d'ici en vie. J'ai acquis beaucoup de respect pour mon frère cette nuit là.

J'ai finalement aperçu la porte de l'autre côté de cette pièce étrange.

- Par là! ai-je crié.

Comment y aller? Comment y aller? J'ai souhaité bouger dans cette direction et je l'ai fait, suivie de Ron et de Luna. Quand nous avons atteint la sortie, la gravité est revenue subitement et nous sommes tombés sur le sol…

_Crack_

J'ai senti ma cheville qui était déjà douloureuse s'effondrer sous mon poids alors que j'essayais de me relever. J'ai frémi et j'ai serré la mâchoire, ne voulant pas montrer de faiblesse. Sur le sol, j'ai examiné ma cheville pour tenter de minimiser les dommages.

- On ne peut pas rester ici! a dit Ron et c'est à ce moment là qu'il a été frappé par un rayon multicolore qui venait d'au-dessus de nous.

Ron a émis un glapissement, mais n'est pas tombé. Il s'est frotté le coude à l'endroit où il avait été touché et a dit :

- C'est bizarre. Ça ne fait même pas mal.

J'ai regardé au-dessus de nous. Je ne pouvais voir personne, mais j'entendais des voix par contre. L'un des Mangemorts devait avoir lancé le sortilège dans notre direction dans l'espoir de toucher l'un d'entre nous. Si nous ne bougions pas, il serait bientôt là et nous n'aurions plus aucune chance de nous échapper.

Je ne suis levée et j'ai frémi encore plus. J'ai boitillé sur un pied et j'ai dit aux autres de me suivre.

Ron a commencé à rire.

- Ginny…, a-t-il dit entre deux gloussements. Tu te souviens quand tu avais huit ans? Tu étais tellement en colère contre Maman que tes vêtements ont disparu?

Il a ri si fort qui est tombé sur le sol et s'est roulé sur lui-même avec humour.

- Ron, ferme-la! ai-je sifflé.

J'ai levé les yeux vers les planètes et j'ai pu distinguer la silhouette de quatre personnes.

- Luna, attrape-le et viens!

Luna a lutté contre le poids de Ron. Hoquetant pour récupérer son souffle, il a finalement obtempéré. Les sortilèges ont commencé à réduire les murs en pièces pendant que nous ouvrions la porte. La porte refermée derrière nous. J'ai senti une seconde fois ma cheville rouler sous moi.

- Ginny? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

C'était la voix de Harry, mais la douleur dans ma cheville était beaucoup trop atroce pour que je puisse répondre. Je me suis allée contre le mur, j'ai glissé en position assise et j,ai essayé de guérir ma cheville. Malheureusement, je ne connaissais aucun sort pour souder les os.

Pendant que Ron riait aux éclats, Luna a expliqué notre expérience à Neville et Harry. Hermione reposait sur l'épaule de Neville et j'ai remarqué, encore, qu'il avait l'air différent. Je me suis demandé pendant un court instant si Hermione était morte, mais Neville a remarqué mon inquiétude et a secoué la tête.

- Elle est vivante, a-t-il dit.

Trouver un moyen de sortir était impossible. Nous avions pris la mauvaise porte et alerté tous les Mangemort de notre présence. Bellatrix était presque entrée avec nous quand la porte s'est fermée sur son nez. Je pouvais voir Neville trembler à sa vue.

Nous avons couru aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la Salle des Cerveaux. Cinq Mangemorts nous ont trouvés tout aussi rapidement. Les choses se sont gâtées quand Ron a pris un des cerveaux du réservoir. Les tentacules se sont vite enroulées autour de lui.

- Harry, elles vont l'étouffer!

Et je ne sais pas comment cela s'est produit, mais je me suis évanouie. Ce devait être un sortilège égaré venant de l'un des Mangemorts. Et je ne suis pas sûre du nombre de temos que j'ai passé couchée sur le plancher froid.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Devant moi, il y avait le visage de quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu physiquement depuis des années, depuis ma première année à Poudlard. J'ai reconnu le visage de Tom Jedusor, le garçon de seize ans avait, à l'origine, ouvert la Chambre des Secret et tué Mimi Geignarde._

_J'ai rapidement regardé autour de moi. Le Basilic était raide mort sur le sol, saignant toujours du coup fatal que lui avait porté Harry. J'étais de retour dans la Chambre des Secrets. Comment avais-je voyagé si loin du Département des Mystères?_

_- Quel plaisir de te voir réveillée, Ginny, a dit Tom._

_- Tu es mort, ai-je dit._

_- Tu sais pertinemment que j'ai plusieurs moyens de revenir._

_Sa peau est retombée loin de lui, comme s'il muait, et, de sous son déguisement, un serpent est sorti._

_J'ai crié…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Je me suis assise rapidement et j'ai crié tout haut au lieu de ne le faire que dans mon rêve. Regardant autour de lui, Ron était assis là, à se balancer et à rire aux éclats. Le cerveau qui l'avait attaqué était immobile sur le sol et je me demandais bien comment il avait perdu ses tentacules. Hermione était couchée sur le plancher, toujours immobile, et Luna semblait se remettre du maléfice qui l'avait fait voler à travers la pièce.

- Voldemort est ici! ai-je crié.

J'ai frissonné; c'était la première fois de ma vie que j'utilisais son nom. C'était un poison sur mes lèvres. Je n'étais pas tellement sûre de pouvoir le prononcer de nouveau un jour.

- Ha ha, quoi! a dit Ron.

Le sortilège qui le faisait rire commençait à s'estomper.

- Comment sais-tu que…?

- Je ne sais pas, ai-je dit.

Je l'avais seulement au plus profond de moi-même. Je pouvais sentir l'air que je respirais changer. C'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il était arrivé au Ministère de la Magie.

La porte a explosé et Bellatrix en est sorti avant que j'aie eu la chance de réagir. Elle était suivie de Harry qui lui criait dessus. Elle a lancé un des réservoirs de cerveaux sur lui, mais Harry, dans sa rage, n'avait aucun problème à les faire dévier.

- Harry – qu'est-ce que –? lui ai-je crié alors qu'il passait devant Luna, mais il ne s'est pas arrêté.

Il a couru vers la porte, à la recherche de Bellatrix.

Sirius Black n'était pas mort en vain.

D'aucune manière que soit, je suis contente que Sirius ait rencontré la mort au Département des Mystères. Quand Tonks a trouvé Ron, Luna et moi, plus tard, dans la Salle des Cerveaux et nous a expliqué ce qui s'était passé, j'ai pleuré si fort que la quantité de larmes qui s'échappait de mes yeux m'a fait trembler. Et moi qui détestais pleurer…

Tonks, qui me serrait dans ses bras, pleurait, elle aussi. La petite Ginny et la puissante Auror Tonks pleuraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre alors que nous faisions tous notre deuil du meilleur homme que nous ayons connu.

J'ai repensé à cet été. Sirius m'avait trouvé plusieurs fois, tard le soir, fraîchement sortie de l'un de mes cauchemars. Il me préparait une tasse de thé et s'asseyait avec moi. Il me racontait des histoires de ses années à Poudlard et je riais et je souriais et j'appréciais sa compagnie.

Il ne trouvait jamais de repos dans cette maison. Il suppliait Dumbledore pour une chance de se dégourdir les jambes et de respirer l'air frais, mais cela ne pouvait arriver. Il était toujours un criminel recherché et un atout précieux à l'Ordre. Il ne pouvait pas partir. Comme il avait dû sauter immédiatement sur l'occasion de venir en aide aux autres au Ministère de la Magie. Son filleul était tombé dans un piège et, désolé Dumbledore, il n'allait pas rester assis à ne rien faire cette fois.

Beaucoup diraient que notre bataille au Ministère n'a servi à rien. Nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade pour une simple Prophétie. Mais je pense différemment. Si ce n'était pas de la rapidité d'action de Harry, Voldemort aurait toujours le contrôle de notre monde aujourd'hui.

Nous avons ouvert les yeux du Ministère. Nous avions combattu un ennemi qui n'était plus supposé exister. Nous avions combattu un adversaire qui ne pouvait pas être revenu. Nous nous étions dressés contre les forces du mal quand _personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait_. Six adolescents avaient la volonté de se jeter dans une guerre plus tôt et plus ardemment que le Ministère de la Magie lui-même.

J'ai finalement compris de quoi Sirius et Papa parlaient. J'aurais dû le réaliser quand j'ai vu Neville visiter ses parents à St-Mangouste. J'aurais dû le réaliser quand Harry a fait face à Voldemort en première année. J'aurais dû le réaliser quand Voldemort m'a possédé. Nous étions plus que des enfants, plus que des adolescents, nous étions des soldats. Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait des choses qui valaient que l'ont meurt pour elles, de bonne raison de mourir. Je crois que tout le monde l'a aussi réalisé cette nuit là.

Non, Sirius Black n'était pas mort en vain.

Harry était redevenu très distant. Cette fois, je pouvais le comprendre. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait perdu quelqu'un d'aussi proche. Hermione voulait que Harry parle de Sirius, mais il n'était pas encore prêt pour cela. Ron refusait ne serait-ce que d'être au courant de toute l'histoire et je savais que ce n'était pas la bonne approche. De mon côté, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi lui dire.

Alors Harry était là, à courir d'un endroit à l'autre, faisait de son mieux pour éviter la dure réalité et le fait que son parrain était parti pour de bon. À chaque fois que le sujet venait, Harry de levait et s'excusait pour aller voir quelqu'un d'autre. Il fuyait.

Luna m'aidait à faire mes malles la veille du départ de Poudlard. Elle et moi étions devenues plus proches depuis la fameuse nuit. C'était difficile de ne pas tisser des liens quand nous étions presque mortes ensembles. Et c'était une bonne chose, aussi. Delia avait officiellement annoncé qu'elle ne reviendrait pas l'année prochaine. Elle avait découvert que l'éducation Moldue la rejoignait plus, quelque chose qu'elle appelait le Lycée.

- est-ce que tu as retrouvé toutes tes affaires? ai-je demandé à Luna, qui avait sorti quelques vêtement de mon armoire.

J'ai entassé les chemises dans ma valise.

- Pas encore, a-t-elle dit. Je crois que je vais poser quelques affiches de plus ce soir.

Je l'avais aidée plus tôt à décorer les Tours de Griffondor et de Serdaigle avec ses feuilles de papier. Il y avait eu un petit moment d'inconfort quand nous avions croisé Michael et Cho, marchant main dans la main, dans les escaliers en spirale.

- Est-ce que tu veux de l'aide?

- C'est seulement quelques affiches de plus. Je vais rater le dîner, mais je vais quand même pouvoir avoir un peu de pouding, a dit Luna.

Je détestais la manière dont tout le monde s'acharnait sur elle. J'avais peut-être pensé qu'elle était folle lorsque j'étais plus jeune, mais je ne l'avais jamais énervée. Pour moi, elle était un meilleure personne que la plupart des élèves de cette école.

- Comment va ta cheville? a-t-elle demandé.

J'ai levé le pied et je l'ai remué dans plusieurs directions.

- C'est parfait, ai-je répondu.

- Si seulement Mrs. Pomfresh avait quelque chose pour Harry, a-t-elle dit. Il a l'air de croire que c'est de sa faute si Stubby Boardman est tombé sous le Voile.

- Stubby Boardman? ai-je répété.

J'ai fouillé ma mémoire et je me suis souvenu que c'était comme cela que Luna appelait Sirius.

- Il pense que c'était sa faute parce que Sirius est son parrain.

- Vraiment? a demandé Luna, le cœur brisé, à ce qu'il semblait. C'est pour cela qu'il est si triste.

Elle m'a donné une pile de bas.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'en parle à personne?

- Il est comme ça, ai-je répondu, trouvant de la place pour mes bas. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un seul d'entre nous qui saurait quoi dire.

Je voulais vraiment parler à Harry. Je voulais vraiment le réconforter.

- Oh, en fait, c'est très simple, a dit Luna. Il reverra Stubby un jour. Nous le reverrons tous.

Elle a regardé vers la coiffeuse et le garde-robe et a réalisé que tous mes vêtements étaient emballés. Elle a ajouté :

- Comme moi je reverrai ma mère un jour.

Même après avoir connu Luna pendant si longtemps, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait perdu sa mère. Je ne suis promis d'apprendre à mieux la connaître au retour des vacances.

- Je suis désolée, Luna. Je ne savais pas.

Elle m'a souri et n'a rien dit. J'ai ajouté :

- Je parie que Harry aimerait entendre cela.

- Je suis sûre que oui, a répondu Luna, perdue dans ses pensées. Si je le vois plus tard, je lui parlerai.

Elle a regardé par la fenêtre et s'est exclamée :

- Je crois que je vois un de mes bas!

Pour sûr, un de ses bas flottait au vent.

Elle a couru vers la fenêtre et l'a ouverte.

_- Accio bas!_

Un bas bleu et rose a volé jusqu'à ses mains. Elle l'a enfoncé dans sa poche et a sorti un exemplaire du _Chicaneur_ et le bas qui allait de paire avec celui qu'elle venait de trouver.

- J'ai trouvé l'autre dans le lac un peu plus tôt. Je me demande comment il est arrivé là.

J'ai haussé les épaules. J'ai pensé à comment les gens pouvaient être cruels. Sans doute, quelqu'un avait caché ses bas dans des endroits précaires pour être méchant. Luna m'a dit adieu et s'en allait pour partir, mais j'ai pointé le magazine qu'elle avait déposé sur mon lit.

- Tu as oublié ça…

- Tu peux le garder, a-t-elle dit, les yeux scintillants. Papa m'a montré la plupart des articles le mois dernier de toute façon. Il y a un quiz que tu pourrais apprécier, bien que je sache déjà quelles sont tes réponses.

- Vraiment?

- Je l'ai rempli en faisant comme si j'étais toi.

Elle m'a salué de la main et a quitté le dortoir.

Sur la page couverture, il y avait une photo d'un homme avec une expression de surprise sur le visage. Le titre de l'article disait «_Cet homme serait-il Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom? Plus à l'intérieur.» _J'ai ouvert à la table de matière, parcourant la liste des articles jusqu'à ce que je trouve le quiz.

«_Pour qui êtes-vous destiné? Un quiz créé par le célèbre Sir Clarence Claybotter pour trouver votre âme sœur avec exactitude._»

J'ai repensé à la nuit dans la Tour de Serdaigle, un jour avant que Michael et moi ayons rompu. Luna avait parlé des trois garçons qui m'avaient intéressé dans ma vie. Elle n'aimait pas Michael, Elle aimait bien Dean et elle avait dit de Harry : _Je crois que vous êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre_. J'ai mis le magazine dans mon sac et je planifiais d'y jeter un coup d'œil plus tard.

Pendant que je marchais jusqu'à la station de Pré-au-lard avec Luna, Dean m'a rattrapée. Alors que nous marchions côtes à côtes, il m'a demandé si j'allais bien et m'a complimentée sur mon courage d'être allée me battre au Ministère de la Magie. Puis, il a m'a posé la question qu'il avait en tête, j'en suis sûre depuis un bon bout de temps.

- Ginny, m'a-t-il dit, n'utilisant pas le petit nom affectueux qu'il m'avait donné. Je t'aime beaucoup. Si tu étais sérieuse à propos de sortir avec moi, j'aimerais bien…

J'ai croisé le regard de Harry qui montait dans le train et j'ai remarqué à quel point il avait l'air déprimé. Je ne peux même pas l'exprimer en mot tant je voulais être celle qui réconforterait et lui donnerait une raison d'espérer encore, mais je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui. Harry avait trop de choses en tête pour se préoccuper du petit amour stupide de Ginny Weasley (même si j'étais en fait convaincue, avec raison, que c'était devenu bien plus fort que cela) C'était mal, en ai-je conclu, de même penser à gagner le cœur de Harry quand il venait tout juste d'être bouleversé par la mort de l'homme le plus important dans sa vie.

Non, encore une fois, ce n'était pas le temps de mettre mes efforts sur Harry.

Trop de choses étaient arrivées entre hier et aujourd'hui. J'_étais_ sérieuse quand j'avais parlé d'entreprendre une relation avec Dean ou, au moins, d'essayer et je _voulais_ voir ou cela pourrait aller. Pourrais-je être avec lui après quelque chose qui ressemblait tellement à un essaie avant l'achat? Serait-il même capable de le comprendre?

J'ai tourné le regard vers Dean et j'ai souri.

- J'aimerais tenter le coup.

Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue.

- Mais je ne peux pas m'assoir avec toi aujourd'hui. Ils…

… et j'ai su qu'il comprenait ce que je voulais dire.

- … Ils ont besoin de moi… et j'ai besoin d'eux.

J'avais besoin d'être avec eux pour le chemin du retour parce que peu d'autres personnes dans l'école comprenaient les implications de notre combat, parce que très peu de gens comprenaient qu'il y avait de bonnes raison de se battre, des choses qui méritaient que l'on sacrifie tout pour elles…

Qu'il existait de bonnes raisons de mourir.

Wow! J'ai bien cru que je ne finirais jamais ce chapitre… mais je vous aime trop pour abandonner. Ce que je ferais pas pour des reviews. Alors envoyez-en ou sinon je vous fais attendre encore plus longtemps. C'est pas des blagues! J'ai pris l'idée d'une fille qui écrit des fanfictions sur _Fascination_. En passant ce livre est trop cool : c'est pas étonnant que le troisième aie «éclipsé»(le nom en anglais est _Eclipse_) le septième tome de Harry Potter de la liste des Bestseller de Times Magazine. Bref, lisez-le ou voyez le film en décembre 2008. C'est une belle histoire d'amour vraiment genre Roméo et Juliette entre une humaine et un vampire. Bella and Edward Forever!!

Deuxième point : En cours d'Éthique, nous avons vu un diaporama sur des milliers de gens vivant dans des dépotoirs à travers le monde, se nourrissant de ce qu'ils trouvent, supportant l'odeur irrespirable et mourant ensevelis sous les tonnes de déchets. Nous avons parlé de ce que nous pourrions faire pour eux et j'ai eu l'idée de me servir de cette fanfic pour de la sensibilisation. Alors, si vous vous sentez touchés par cette cause, exprimez-le dans vos reviews et prenez une petite minute pour penser à ces pauvres gens qui se meurent dans les dépotoirs. Juste prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, c'est déjà un pas en avant. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aussi copier cette phrase et la mettre à la fin d'un chapitre de votre fic :

ESPÉREZ TOUJOURS, ENFANTS DES DÉPOTOIRS; SI LES HOMMES ONT UNE JUSTICE, ILS VOUS LIBÉRERONT DE LA FAIM QUI VOUS RONGE ET CONSTRUIRONT UN MONDE MEILLEUR OÙ LES GÉNÉRATIONS À VENIR NE MANQUERONT DE RIEN. AIDEZ-LES!

Merci, ils en ont grand besoin.

Parce qu'il y a des choses qui méritent que l'ont ce battent pour elles, il y a de bonnes raison de mourir…


	11. Devenir l'Élu

Chapitre dix: Devenir l'Élu

**Chapitre dix: Devenir l'Élu**

Bien que la vérité soit plus difficile à avaler qu'une bombabouse errante, le Ministère à été forcé d'ouvrir les yeux et de prendre connaissance de certains événements, l'évasion massive d'Azkaban, la disparition de Berthe Jorkin et la mort de Cedric Diggory pour en nommer quelques uns, avaient été des résultats directs du retour de Voldemort.

Et plus nettement, Harry «_Je-Ne-Dois-Pas-Dire-De-Mensonges_» Potter disait apparemment la vérité depuis le tout début.

Il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir le troisième œil pour comprendre la signification de notre bataille au Ministère. Si la Prophétie était assez importante pour que Voldemort risque d'être exposé en l'acquérant, alors cela sous-entendait manifestement quelque chose aux proportions immenses. _La Gazette du Sorcier_ l'a compris aussi et a transformé le Survivant en l'Élu.

Même si je ne pouvais pas être sûre de ce qui était vrai et de ce qui était fabriqué de toutes pièces, j'étais convaincu que ce devait être quelque chose comme cela. Si quelqu'un connaissait la réalité de la situation, c'était Dumbledore, et j'étais certaine que le Directeur en aurait tout de suite parlé à Harry, particulièrement à la lumière des derniers événements.

Voldemort était anormalement silencieux durant la sixième année de Harry. Cela devenait évident, lorsqu'on regardait en arrière, qu'il refusait d'agir avant que Dumbledore, le seul qu'il ait jamais craint, soit dans l'impossibilité de nuire à ses plans. Ce fut sans doute la pire erreur que Voldemort ait faite. Avec hésitation, il a permis à Dumbledore de donner à Harry des informations vitales dont il avait besoin pour avoir la victoire. Il a aussi permis à Harry d'avoir l'opportunité de finalement trouver quelqu'un, à savoir moi, qu'il puisse aimer et chérir et qui le rende heureux, et, quand le temps serait venu, lui fournirait une bonne raison pour se battre et l'espoir d'une vie heureuse quand tout serait terminé.

Je ne pourrais pas dire le moment exact où Harry est tombé amoureux de moi, mais lui dirait volontiers qu'il m'a, en réalité, toujours aimée. Est-ce que ce pourrait être quand il m'a invitée à Pré-au-Lard en Octobre? Ou avant cela, quand il a voulu s'assoir avec moi dans le train? Ou est-ce que c'était durant l'été, quand nous passion toutes nos journées ensembles? Peu importe le moment où Harry est tombé amoureux, son amour pour moi lui est lentement tombé dessus, sortant de nulle part et le surprenant tout le monde, même lui, j'en suis sûre.

Je ne regrette pas d'avoir été avec Michael. Il m'en a appris beaucoup sur les relations et je n'aurais pas échangé le temps que j'avais passé avec lui pour rien au monde. Je ne regratte pas non plus d'avoir été avec Dean. C'était un garçon merveilleux, mais avant de rompre avec lui, j'avais réalisé à quel point j'aimais être son amie plutôt que sa petite-amie. Aucun des deux n'était des erreurs, seulement des expériences qui me préparaient à celui pour qui j'étais destinée.

L'amour, le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorait, était à son apogée quand Voldemort est revenu. Maman disait que c'était comme la dernière fois, des couples se bousculant pour aller se marier, mes parents inclus. Le premier dans notre famille à suivre le courant fut mon frère aîné, Bill.

Bill est revenu au Terrier une semaine après la fin des cours avec la championne de Beauxbâtons, Fleur Delacour. Il a expliqué qu'ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et qu'il lui avait donné des leçons privées «d'anglais». La voyant se tenir debout dans ma cuisine avec sa beauté contre nature, j'ai pensé, _leçons privées d'anglais, mon cul._

Je n'étais pas la seule dans la maison à être curieuse sur le pourquoi du comment, en tant que tuteur, il avait emmené son étudiante rencontrer sa famille. Après un petit bout de temps, Bill a finalement répondu à toutes nos questions et a annoncé qu'ils se marieraient sûrement l'été prochain.

- Oh, tu vas être ma peutite sœur! s'est exclamée Fleur en courant vers moi.

Dans une étreinte rapide, elle m'a étouffé dans ses bras français.

- Gabrielle et toi allez tellement bien vous entendre! Vous deuvez avoir environ leu même âge.

Quand elle m'a reposé, j'ai lissé les plis de mon chandail.

- Quel âge a Gabrielle?

- Elle a dix ans.

- J'en ai presque quinze, ai-je répliqué, agacé.

J'ai jeté un regard rapide à mon propre corps. Est-ce que je faisais réellement cinq ans de moins? Non, j'avais quand même quelques attributs féminins! Avec une mèche de cheveux dans la main, j'ai tourné les yeux vers Fleur et je lui ai donné un regard mécontent.

Elle ne l'a pas pas vu.

- Tu es tellement belle, Geeny!

Ne l'aimant déjà pas, j'ai dit :

- Ça ce prononce Ginny.

Quand Maman m'a jeté un regard de colère, je l'ai ignorée.

- Comment ce prononce ton nom déjà? ai-je demandé avec mon savoir-faire sarcastique. Flor? Flour? _Fleurk_?

Mais Fleur n'a pas réalisé que je me moquais d'elle. Elle a passé les dix minutes qui suivirent à m'aider à prononcer son nom et je me suis amusée à toujours revenir sur la prononciation _Fleurk_. Même Maman a essayé de ne pas rire.

Quand Fleur a distrait Maman, je me suis vite échappée de la compagnie de ma future belle-sœur, laissant un Ron sous le choc à la table. Je suis sortie dehors, souhaitant que Fred et George n'aient pas déménagé plus tôt cette année, même si j'étais fière du succès de leur magasin.

J'ai trouvé Papa et Bill qui parlaient dans le jardin. Arrivant vers le coin de la maison, je me suis arrêtée hors de leur vue pour les écouter.

- Est-ce que tu es absolument sûr de cela, Bill? Depuis combien de temps vous connaissez-vous vraiment? a demandé Papa.

- Plus longtemps, je crois que Maman et toi vous connaissiez quand vous vous êtes mariés, a dit Bill avec une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

Papa restait silencieux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il a répondu :

- C'était une époque très différente. Ta mère et moi étions faits l'un pour l,autre.

Bill a éclaté de rire.

- Une époque différente? Toi et moi vivions dans le même monde, à deux décennies d'intervalle, a-t-il dit. J'aime beaucoup Fleur.

Un plus grand silence. Quand j'ai décidé de révéler ma présence, j'ai tourné le coin et j'ai vu Papa et Bill s'étreindre et se serre la main.

- Alors, tu as ma bénédiction, a dit Papa.

Il lui a donné une tape dans le dos et a quitté le jardin dans lequel ils marchaient.

Bill a souri quand il m'a aperçue et, quand je me suis approché, il a enroulé ses bras autour de moi et m'a tiré dans une étreinte. Je préférais définitivement la sienne à celle de Fleur. Les bras de Bill étaient sécurisants et familiers. Il sentait l'arome habituelle de bois du Terrier, malgré le fait qu'il ne vivait plus ici depuis plusieurs années.

- C'est bon de t'avoir à la maison, ai-je dit alors qu'il me reposait sur le sol. Combien de temps restes-tu?

- Je suis seulement là jusqu'à demain, a répondu Bill.

J'ai supposé que Fleur partait avec lui, mais il a vite fait d'anéantir mes rêves.

- Fleur va revenir plus tard dans le mois pour une visite plus longue.

J'ai frémi silencieusement.

- Vraiment?

J'essayais d'avoir l'air excitée par l'idée.

- Elle doit apprendre à connaître la famille, a répondu Bill.

Il est entré dans une longue histoire expliquant comment ils s'étaient rencontrés durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et puis comment ils avaient travaillé ensembles à Gringotts. Il a commencé à me dire à quel point elle était fabuleuse et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer combien il aimait parler d'elle.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas? ai-je demandé.

- Beaucoup, a-t-il répondu. Tu sais, nous voulons que tu fasses partie du mariage.

- J'espère que vous ne me considérez pas comme bouquetière, ai-je répliqué.

Je pouvais pardonner à Fleur pour s'être trompée sur mon âge, mais je refusais de jouer un rôle d'enfant dans ce mariage.

- Tu serais adorable à répandre des pétales de roses, m'a taquiné Bill.

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour donner une chance à Fleur durant son séjour. J'ai tenu ma langue quand elle m'a acheté des poupées. Je ne disais rien quand elle me parlait comme si j'avais cinq ans. Lorsqu'Hermione est arrivée, j'avais désespérément besoin d'une échappatoire. Quand elle est entrée dans la maison, je lui ai pratiquement sauté dessus avec joie.

La trainant jusqu'à ma chambre, je l'ai jetée sur mon lit et je l'ai forcée à écouter mes transgressions sur la bientôt nouvelle venue dans la famille. Elle m'a souri et a remarqué :

- Elle est si mauvaise que ça?

- Tu n'as aucune idée! ai-je crié.

Si je devais la recruter pour ma cause, j'avais besoin de quelque chose de drastique.

- Tu devrais voir Ron la regarder.

Elle s'est renfrognée et j'ai su qu'elle était maintenant de mon côté.

- Parlant de Ron, ai-je dit, n'ayant plus très envie de parler de l'horrible Fleurk qui avait envahi la maison. Quand est-ce que je dois commencer à chercher une robe de demoiselle d'honneur pour votre mariage?

Elle a rougi légèrement.

- Ron et moi…, a-t-elle commencé. Nous… Oh… Je sais pas!

Elle a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je ne ferai certainement pas les premiers pas.

- Et tu ne devrais pas, ai-je accordé, mais depuis combien de temps es-tu penchée sur le problème maintenant? N'est-ce pas évident maintenant que vous êtes amoureux?

- Qui est amoureux de qui?

Ron venait juste d'entrer, croquant dans une pomme. Il se tenait dans le cadre de porte, ignorant complètement que nous parlions de lui.

Hermione m'a regardé dans une demande silencieuse de la couvrir.

- Moi et Dean, ai-je dit rapidement. Nous parlions de moi qui aime Dean!

- Ron a avalé le morceau de pomme qu'il mâchait.

- Quand je t'ai dit de choisir quelqu'un de mieux, je ne faisais pas référence à Dean Thomas.

- Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas pour Dean? ai-je demandé, offensée.

- Yien, a-t-il dit avec la pomme dans la bouche.

Après avoir avalé, il a continué :

- C'est un type bien, mais je pense que je ne peux pas te permettre…

- _Me permettre?_ ai-je sifflé. Ronald Weasley, tu n'es pas en position de _me permettre_ de faire quoi que ce soit.

J'ai fait un pas vers lui, mes yeux bruns creusant des trous dans son petit corps d'idiot.

- Je…, a dit Ron en reculant. Je pense qu'il te faut quelqu'un de mieux…

- Et _qui_ exactement mon génie de frère a-t-il en tête? lui ai-je crié, repensant au retour en train quand il m'avait dit de choisir quelqu'un de mieux.

Il avait regardé vers Harry en disant cela. Je m'étais demandé ce que voulais dire ce regard pendant des semaines.

- C'est seulement…, a dit Ron, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait continuer ou changer de sujet. Je… pense que Harry et… et bien… tu étais amoureuse de lui… et…

- Ron, ai-je dit catégoriquement, j'ai oublié Harry.

- Tu ne devrais pas abandonner si tôt, a-t-il dit, plus confiant que je n'étais calme. Il te remarque beaucoup plus ces derniers temps. Je crois que vous êtes parfait l'un pour l'autre, c'est juste qu'il ne le sait pas encore.

- Ha ha.

Je lui ai souri, à lui, à Hermione, et de nouveau à lui. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de dire :

- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un que je connais bien.

Ron, ayant l'air pas mal confus, était sur le point de répondre quelque chose quand Hermione, pas mal embarrassée, a ouvert la bouche pour guider la conversation dans une autre direction.

- Alors, Harry sera là demain?

Le visage de Ron s'est détendu.

- C'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié. Il arrive avec Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas?

-Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il lui a parlé de la prophétie? ai-je demandé à Hermione tout bas, cherchant une réponse.

Ron et moi avions déjà discuté de nos théories sur toute cette affaire et nous étions tous les deux intéressés par ce que Hermione avait à en dire.

Hermione avait l'air aussi inquiète que moi et je me suis demandé si elle savait déjà exactement ce que disait la prophétie.

- Après tout ce que Lucius Malfoy a dit de la prophétie…, a-t-elle dit lentement. Et Voldemort qui veut tant l'entendre…

Elle a poussé un lourd soupir.

- … Elle doit parler de sa défaite…

- _La Gazette du Sorcier _parle de Harry comme de l'Élu, a informé Ron à Hermione.

Elle a hoché la tête et lui a confirmé qu'elle l'avait lue quotidiennement.

- Ce lui qui peut vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui.

Nous sommes restés assis en silence pendant les minutes qui suivirent avant que Maman ne nous appelle pour le dîner. Alors que nous marchions ensemble, la même idée nous a traversé l'esprit. Le dîner de ce soir là, pour nous trois, était comme si ce repas était notre dernier, parce que la nourriture ne goûterait plus jamais la même chose si nous apprenions que Harry était réellement l'Élu.

Harry est arrivé une heure après minuit. Après avoir mangé le petit-déjeuner, Maman nous a informés que Harry dormait dans l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux. Ron et Hermione se sont rués hors de la cuisine, dans les escaliers. Je suis restée une seconde de plus pour terminer mon jus. Maman m'a demandé de rester avec elle pendant qu'elle préparait le déjeuner de Harry et je pourrais le lui amener.

- Nous pouvons lui apporter touteu les deux, jeu penseu, a dit Fleur, apparemment excitée de revoir le garçon qui l'avait battue plus d'un an plus tôt. Neu serait-ceu pas amusant Geeny?

_Merlin, _ai-je pensé_, ça ce prononce Ginny! Et je n'ai pas cinq ans!_

- Ginny peut le faire toute seule, a dit Maman d'une voix douce.

Fleur a commencé à remplir le plateau et Maman a tourné son attention vers elle. Je me suis enfuit discrètement avant que quelqu'un remarque que j'étais partie. J'ai tressailli en entendant Maman lui dire de ne pas faire les œufs _de cette manière_. Je me suis dépêchée de gravir les escaliers, espérant ne rien avoir manqué d'important.

Mon répit de ne pas être avec Fleur fut de courte durée. Je venais juste d'entrer dans la pièce quand Fleur est entrée aussi et a donné son déjeuner à Harry. Son entrée fut rapide et sa sorti, désirée. Quand Maman est finalement partie, nous avons enfin pu entreprendre une conversation.

Quand Maman m'a appelée pour l'aider à la cuisine, j'ai juré à mi-voix. Elle voulait seulement avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour ne pas être seule avec Fleur. Je voulais être avec le Trio et en apprendre plus sur ce que Harry avait fait ces dernières semaines.

Quand j'ai quitté la pièce, je ne suis pas allée directement à la cuisine. Même si Hermione était la seule du Trio qui avait moins de réticences à me transmettre l'information, je savais qu'ils avaient toujours la mauvaise habitude de me laisser dans le noir malgré le fait que je m'étais montrée digne de confiance plusieurs fois déjà. J'ai supposé qu'ils prendraient l'opportunité pour parler seuls de certaines choses. Et s'ils ne me fournissaient pas d'informations, je devrais faire ce que je faisais le mieux.

La première chose que j'ai entendue est «Qu'est-ce que c'est?» venant d'Hermione. J'ai eu un sourire narquois et j'ai repensé au télescope que j'avais emprunté aux jumeaux. J'avais stratégiquement placé l'objet truqué là. J'avais pensé que Harry apprécierais sûrement de rire un peu après avoir vécu une perte si dévastatrice. Même si je m'étais attendue à ce que Ron soit curieux et pas Hermione, je me suis félicitée pour l'impact du cercle qu'elle avait autour de l'œil.

Ils ont discuté du magasin et de Percy. Après un long moment, j'ai commencé à croire qu'ils ne parleraient pas de sujets qui m'intéresseraient, mais Harry a soudain mentionné ses futures leçons privées avec Dumbledore et mon intérêt fut ravivé.

J'ai écouté attentivement; ils en étaient venus au sujet de la prophétie. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Une goutte de sueur perlait sur mon front. Je n'osais pas respirer car j'aurais pu jurer qu'ils m'entendraient.

- La _Gazette_ a mis le doigt dessus, a dit Harry et mon cœur s'est brisé.

J'ai lentement glissé contre le mur, faisant, toutefois, le moins de bruit possible.

- Il s'avère maintenant que je suis celui qui doit en finir avec Voldemort… du moins, elle dit qu'aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.

C'était cela. La destinée de Harry reposait catégoriquement dans ma maison, les mots s'attardaient doucement sur les chevrons et dérivaient jusqu'à ma tête comme si l'on m'avait annoncé la mort de quelqu'un. C'était vrai. Harry était vraiment l'Élu. À la fin, ce serait Voldemort ou Harry, mais pas les deux…

- Il était temps, m'a dit Maman quand je suis finalement entrée dans la cuisine. Je m'apprêtais à t'appeler encore une fois…

Elle s'est tournée vers moi et a hoqueté, échappant le récipient d'eau qu'elle avait en mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ginny?

Si je ressemblais à ce que je ressentais, je suis certaine que je me serais inquiétée aussi. J'ai touché mes joues avec la paume de ma main et je les ai senties froides et moites. Levant les yeux vers Maman, j'ai dit :

- Rien.

- Jeu pense que tu as seuleument besoin deu bonne nourriture, a dit Fleur, servant les légumes par magie.

La plupart d'entre eux on volé vers le sol au lieu de rester sur la table.

- je t'avais dit que j'allais le faire moi-même! a dit Maman d'un ton aussi gentil que possible, mais il était difficile pour elle de cacher son ennui. Elle a soupiré profondément et en un petit coup de baguette, l'eau qu'elle avait renversée était nettoyée et les légumes étaient de retour à leur place.

J'étais très reconnaissante pour la distraction. Je ne sentais plus le besoin de masquer pour quoi je ne me sentais pas bien. J'ai entendu les mots dans ma tête comme un disque rayé : _Aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit._

Hermione s'est ruée dans la cuisine, demandant quelque chose à propos de ses BUSE. J'ai oublié toutes préoccupations, juste le temps de voir son visage. Son œil était noir; elle était tombée dans le piège. Je n'ai pas pu réprimer un gloussement.

- Tu ris aussi? a demandé Hermione.

J'espérais sincèrement que Harry avait apprécié le coup du télescope. Il avait besoin d'une bonne blague plus que jamais.

Maman a rapidement pris son exemplaire du _Guide du Guérisseur_ et a essayé d'effacer la marque, mais sans succès. Quand Harry est entré dans la cuisine avec son plateau de petit-déjeuner, j'ai vu l'amusement sur son visage et j'ai su que j'avais réussi, même si c'était peu de choses.

- C'est l'idée que se font Fred et George d'une blague, s'assurer qu'elle ne puisse pas s'effacer, ai-je dit avec désinvolte, jouant les innocentes.

J'ai attrapé du regard un autre sourire narquois venant de Harry. _Ginny, tu es en feu aujourd'hui._

Et j'ai continué d'être en feu durant toutes les vacances d'été. Je me suis fixé comme but personnel de faire sourire Harry au moins trois fois par jour. Pour être honnête, j'avais un véritable talent pour le faire sourire. Il y a des jours ou je perdais le comte des éclats de rire que je provoquais chez l'Élu.

Ron et moi avons pris en main de faire du Quidditch contre Hermione et Harry presque tous les soirs sur notre terrain de Quidditch improvisé. Hermione aurait dû s'en tenir aux livres, honnêtement, elle est épouvantable sur un balai. Sans la pression d'une vraie partie, Ron était vraiment impressionnant. Bien sûr, Harry, en tant que nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor, a fait de son mieux pour ne pas nous laisser dans la poussière.

Étant donné que nous n'étions que quatre à jouer, nous n'utilisions que le Souaffle et, la plupart du temps, nous répartissions les équipes de manière égale. Je ne veux pas dire que je rivalisais avec Harry en matière de capacité, mais je n'en étais pas loin.

Après quelques longues heures une nuit d'août, nos équipes sont tombées dans une impasse. À chaque fois que Harry faisait un but, j'égalisais en en faisant un aussi. Je faisant de petits cercles autour de lui, le laissant savoir que je le marquais.

Ron est descendu de son balai après la troisième heure et peut-être la millième fois que nous recommencions le même petit manège de je marque- tu marques.

- Je démissionne, a-t-il dit. En plus, je pense que Maman a fait des gâteaux et je les entends déjà m'appeler.

Hermione est prudemment descendue de son balai aussi. Elle semblait fatiguée, complètement brûlée. Elle a rejoint Ron et a dit :

- Pour une fois, il a raison. Je suis épuisée.

Harry et moi étions toujours sur nos balais et nous flottions vers le sol avec déception. C'était la première fois depuis que nous avions commencé à faire des matchs que j'étais à la hauteur de Harry et je pense qu'il appréciait bien d'avoir un peu de défi. Je ne savais pas si ce n'était pas son jour de chance ou si c'était moi qui m'améliorais.

- On n'a pas encore gagné, Ron, ai-je dit, jetant un regard de défi à Harry. Je crois que cinq bonnes minutes de plus suffiraient à mettre le Capitaine hors circuit.

Harry a souri et mon compte est monté à quinze pour la journée.

- Ouais, allez, Ron, a-t-il dit.

Ron est resté immobile et a touché son estomac.

- Je n'en peux plus, a-t-il dit et il a pointé le doigt vers la boîte qui contenait le reste des balles. Mais il y une façon plus simple de régler ça.

J'ai donné un regard approbateur à Ron.

- La Course au Vif! ai-je dit avec excitation.

Hermione a répété ce que j'ai dit avec curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Charlie et Bill réglaient leurs conflits de cette manière, a répondu Ron.

Il a ouvert la boîte, a rangé le Souaffle à son emplacement et a pris le Vif d'or.

- Celui qui attrape le vif gagne la partie.

- Le gagnant prend tout! ai-je dit avec empressement.

Je n'avais jamais eu le droit de jouer au Quidditch avec mes frères aînés, en particulier avec les jumeaux et Ron, étant donné que je ne savais pas vraiment comment monter sur un balai à l'époque.

- Alors, Harry?

Harry a acquiescé et avait l'air aussi excité que je l'étais. Se tournant vers moi, il a dit :

- Je vais le faire.

- Mais tu dois te débarrasser de ton Éclair de feu, me suis-je plaint. Si tu reste sur ce balai, dans le meilleur des cas, je frôlerai peut-être le Vif du doigt.

Harry est descendu au sol et a échangé de balai avec Ron. En revenant dans les airs, il a dit :

- Je me souviens que j'étais sur le balai de Ron hier et que je te battais quand même.

- Tu sauras que j'avais le soleil dans les yeux! ai-je dit en pointant du doigt sa colère feinte.

Ron nous a demandé de nous poser à coté de lui. J'ai atterri à sa droite et Harry, à sa gauche. Ron a levé le Vif d'or dans son poing et a dit :

- Le premier à attraper le Vif pour son équipe gagne la partie de ce soir. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois et lâcher le Vif. Il est interdit de plaquer, de donner des coups de poings, de mordre, de tirer les cheveux, de pousser et de s'embrasser –

- RON! ai-je crié d'une voix aigue.

Il a souri moqueusement.

- Bon, a-t-il dit, en se raclant la gorge. … un… deux… TROIS!

Il a laissé partir la petite balle en or et la minuscule chose est montée en flèche dans les airs.

Harry et moi avons immédiatement décollé et suivi le faible scintillement. Aucun de nous deux n'avait l'avantage, alors, nous avons continué de voler côtes à côtes. J'ai ri haut et fort avant de jeter un regard à Harry. Il semblait tellement libre avec le vent dans le visage, ses cheveux volant derrière lui et de la détermination dans les yeux. _Tu ne me battras pas aujourd'hui, Harry!_

Il a regardé vers moi et nos regards se sont accrochés pendant plusieurs secondes. Avec le vent jouant dans ses cheveux, j'ai senti un certain sentiment qui m'était devenu si familier m'envahir. Sans une once d'hésitation, Harry a dit :

- Il est à moi!

Il m'a dépassée et a tourné vers la gauche.

J'ai juré. J'aurais dû rester concentrée sur la balle, pas faire les yeux doux à quelqu'un qui n'était pas mon petit-ami, même si c'était Harry. J'avais cru que c'était moi que Harry regardait quand en réalité, il suivait la trace du Vif d'or. Je me suis donné un claque mentale.

Me remettant de mon erreur, j'ai suivi Harry aussi vite que je le pouvais. En avant, le Vif chatoyait dans la lumière du soleil couchant. J'étais trop lente pour le rattraper et la main de Harry était déjà tendue, séparée de la balle par quelques pouces seulement.

Ce qui est intéressant à propos du terrain de Quidditch des Weasley, c'est qu'il est plutôt vieux. je ne pense pas que nous en ayons eu un neuf depuis la naissance de Charlie alors vous devez vous douter que la magie c'était estompée avec les années. Le Souaffle n'était quelques fois pas aussi adhésif qu'il aurait dû l'être. Les Cognards ne volaient pas aussi loin qu'ils le devaient. Et le Vif d'or? Il avait tendance à tourner à gauche dans les moments les plus inattendus lorsqu'il était poursuivi.

J'ai volé vers la gauche. Juste au moment où la main de Harry était sur le point de se refermer sur la balle, le vif m'a suivie, directement dans ma paume ouverte. J'ai entendu Ron pousser un cri de triomphe en dessous de nous et je suis descendue au solle vif battant des ailes dans ma main.

Harry a atterri à côté de moi.

- Espèce de petit truc sournois, a-t-il marmonné, mais il était manifestement amusé. Tu savais qu'il allait faire cela, n'est-ce pas?

- Peut-être, ai-je dit en jetant mes cheveux autour de mes épaules. Tu dois être préparé à n'importe quelle situation… des Vifs défectueux, même les enchantements occasionnels, les Cognards cherche-Harry…

Il a hoché la tête, se souvenant de comment Dobby avait saboté l'un de ses matchs pendant sa deuxième années.

- N'oublie pas les mages noirs qui essaient de te faire de ton balai…

- Ou les détraqueurs, ai-je ajouté.

- Tu vas faire les essais pour l'équipe, n'est-ce pas? a-t-il dit, plein d'espoir. Je pourrais définitivement te prendre comme Poursuiveuse.

- Je pensais plutôt à tenter ma chance comme Attrapeur, l'ai-je taquiné.

Les yeux de Harry ont scintillé alors qu'il appréciait la plaisanterie. Comme cela semblait, il aimait bien prendre et recevoir des répliques du tac-au-tac. Cela paraissait être une nouvelle découverte, vu que ses interactions avec la gente féminine étaient limitées. Il y avait Hermione, mais je doutais fort qu'il l'ait jamais vue comme autre chose qu'une sœur. Il y avait Cho, mais elle était à peine assez heureuse pour faire ne serait-ce qu'une blague. Puis, il y avait moi et, à ce qu'il semblait, je faisais un travail du tonnerre pour garder ce garçon sur ces pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Ron? a-t-il demandé à mon frère, mais quand il s'est retourné pour s'adresser à lui, lui et Hermione étaient partis.

Il a froncé les sourcils et s'est demandé à voix haute :

- Où sont-ils allés?

Nous étions si plongés dans la compagnie de l'autre qu'aucun de nous deux n'avait remarqué la disparition de nos meilleurs amis. Pour la première fois, je réalisais à quel point Harry semblait se plaire avec moi, et pour la première fois, une pensée s'est insinuée dans mon esprit, _peut-être que Dean était une erreur_…

De ma main libre, je l'ai passé dans mes cheveux déjà en bataille de Harry et je les ai ébouriffés encore plus.

- Allez, Capitaine. Allons ranger les balais et rentrons à l'intérieur.

Les foules sur le Chemin de Traverse étaient rares cette année et c'était compréhensible. La nouvelle du retour de Voldemort s'était répandue vite. Le magasin de glaces de Florian Fortârome avait été déserté et Olivander, le meilleur fabricant de baguettes en Angleterre, avait disparu. Le seul endroit où il y avait toujours un semblant d'espoir ce jour là était la boutique de farces et attrapes de mes frères.

Assise sur le lit, des heures plus tard, avec mon nouveau Boursouflet, j'ai ressassé les événements de notre visite. Les jumeaux m'avait anormalement donnée du fil à retordre en ce qui concernait mes relations amoureuses, mais ce n'était pas ce que j'avais en tête. Pendant la discussion sur mes petit-amis, passé et présent, j'ai remarqué que Harry était exceptionnellement attentif à quelque chose qui aurait normalement dû être insignifiant pour lui.

- À quoi tu penses? a demandé Hermione en entrant dans la pièce, remarquant la confusion qui s'éveillait en moi.

Elle s'est assise sur le lit avec un nouveau livre qu'elle avait déniché plus tôt dans la journée.

- Rien, ai-je dit, ne sachant pas vraiment comment expliquer ce que je ressentais.

Hermione a étudié mon visage quelques instants avant d'ajouter quelque chose :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? a-t-elle dit en pointant le morceau de parchemin que je tenais dans mes mains.

Je l'ai regardé même si je savais exactement ce que c'était.

- Une lettre de Dean, ai-je répondu. Il veut s'assoir avec moi dans le train.

J'ai refermé la lettre et je l'ai mise sur le bureau à côté de mon lit.

- Il dit que je lui manque beaucoup.

- Et il te manque aussi?

- Bien sûr qu'il me manque, ai-je répondu.

Je ne mentais pas, mais je me sentais honteuse car il ne me manquait pas autant qu'il aurait dû. J'avais envie d'être avec lui comme une amie le voudrait, pas comme une petite-amie.

- Harry et toi avez l'air de bien vous entendre cet été, a dit Hermione innocemment.

Alors, elle n'avait pas été trop prise par sa «relation» avec Ron pour remarquer que Harry me traitait différemment qu'avant.

Même si j'étais ravie de faire l'expérience de son changement d'attitude envers moi, je n'étais pas prête à admettre que cela signifiait quelque chose de plus qu'un ajustement amical dans nos relations. De plus, le fait qu'il aimait passer du temps avec moi et m'écouter parler de Michael et de Dean n'était pas une raison suffisante pour penser qu'il était tombé amoureux fou de moi. Je n'étais pas arrogante.

Hermione et moi passions beaucoup trop de temps à parler de cela et j'étais convaincue que les récents événements ne justifiaient de discussions plus approfondies. J'ai opté pour guider la conversation vers un autre sujet.

- Parlant de Harry, ai-je dit, où est-ce que vous êtes allés vous trois pendant que Maman m'achetait Arnold.

La boule de poil violette sautait sur le lit derrière mon dos, apparemment au courant que je venais de dire son nom.

- Harry suspecte Malfoy d'être en train de planifier un mauvais coup, a répondu Hermione. Nous l'avons suivi jusque chez Barjow et Beurk. C'était suspect, c'est vrai, mais ne crois qu'il y ait de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Harry est assez perspicace pour ces choses là d'habitude, ai-je répliqué.

- Non, pas du tout, a dit Hermione.

Elle m'a fait la liste de toutes les personnes innocentes que Harry avait soupçonnées de quelque chose durant leurs cinq années à Poudlard.

- Il pensait que Rogue essayait de voler la Pierre Philosophale, il croyait que Karkaroff tentait peut-être de le tuer, il pensait qu'Ombrage était un Mangemort et il a même cru que Malfoy était l'Héritier de Serpentard…

- J'ai compris, l'ai-je coupée, essayant de trouver un moyen de sauver les soupçons de Harry. Peut-être que V… Voldemort…

Je faisais de mon mieux pour dire son nom depuis que nous étions sortis indemnes du Ministère.

- … est furieux que Lucius ait échoué et qu'il veut passer le flambeau à Drago.

Hermione a roulé les yeux.

- Oh mon Dieu, je croirais entendre Harry.

- Mais cela ne serait-il pas sensé? ai-je demandé. Voldemort voulait vraiment entendre cette prophétie.

J'ai levé les yeux, attendant de voir sa réaction.

- Elle s'est bien cassée avant que Harry ne l'entende, non?

Hermione m'a dévisagée et a secoué la tête lentement.

- Tu sais, n'est-ce pas?

J'ai hoché la tête et l'ambiance de la pièce a changé complètement. Je n'avais pas encore pris le temps de repenser au destin déprimant auquel Harry serait obligé de faire face. J'avais stocké la nouvelle dans le fond de mon esprit et j'avais été distraite par les événements de cet été, pensant que si je n'y portais pas attention, ce serait moins vrai.

- J'ai peur, ai-je murmuré.

- Moi aussi, a-t-elle répondu.

J'ai essuyé les larmes qui commençaient à apparaître au coin de mes yeux. Hermione semblait elle aussi sur le point de pleurer. J'ai mis mes bras autour d'elle et je l'ai laissée pleurer sur mon épaule alors que je me refusais à laisser mes propres larmes tomber pour cela.

Bien que les cauchemars avaient agréablement disparu de mon horaire de sommeil depuis deux mois, ils sont revenus me hanter la nuit avant le retour à Poudlard. C'était un rêve cruel et je me suis réveillée en sueurs froides.

Hermione a remué, mais ne s'est pas réveillée. Son sommeil devait être profond car elle était habituellement sensible aux heures auxquelles je faisais des cauchemars. Contrairement à Delia, Hermione ne s'était jamais accoutumée à mon problème et était toujours à mes côtés lorsque je me réveillais, excepté cette nuit en particulier, et c'était sans doute le destin qui était entré en action cette nuit là.

La lumière commençait à s'infiltrer par la fenêtre, signalant l'approche de l'aube. Retourner à mes rêves n'avait jamais été très attirant pour moi après les horribles images de la nuit et, étant donné que le départ ce ferait dans quelques heures, je n'ai pas voulu retourner dormir.

Comme je l'avais fait tant de fois auparavant, j'ai repoussé mes couvertures. J'ai trouvé une paire de pantoufles sous mon lit, mais ce n'était pas celles que je portais d'habitude. j'ai enfilé une robe de chambre par-dessus mon pyjama et je suis sortie de ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds, faisant bien attention de ne pas déranger Hermione ou qui que ce soit d'autre qui était endormi dans la maison. J'ai silencieusement descendu chaque marche jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, à travers la cuisine et par la porte arrière.

Exactement comme j'avais un endroit à Poudlard où réfléchir à mes émotions, j'en avais un ici aussi. Derrière la maison, il y avait une balançoire qui surplombait la vallée. quand le soleil se levait sur la montagne et que ses rayons frappaient notre maison, le paysage était d'une splendeur parfaite. Être là, toute seule avec moi-même, calmait toutes mes inquiétudes.

Sauf que je n'étais pas seule. En sortant par la porte arrière, je me suis arrêtée. Je me tenais debout dans ma robe de chambre, les cheveux défaits et portant des pantoufles en forme de poney. Et là, assis sur la balançoire, se trouvait Harry, fixant mes pantoufles avec un sourire.

_Bien_, ai-je pensé, _c'est le premier de la journée._

Il m'a fait signe de venir m'asseoir à côté de lui. J'ai observé son visage : ses joues étaient humides et ses yeux étaient rouges. Il était silencieux quand je me suis assise. Le seul bruit était le craquement de la balançoire quand j'y ai ajouté mon poids.

- Pourquoi es-tu debout si tôt? a-t-il demandé doucement, brisant le silence.

- Je ne pouvais pas dormir, ai-je marmonné.

Je fixais mon regard sur l'horizon, en voyant plus que le soleil n'en dévoilait lui-même. Le ciel dansait avec des couleurs vives comme le rouge et l'orange. C'était magnifique et je l'aurais sans doute mieux apprécié si je ne venais pas d'échapper à une terreur nocturne. Je lui ai épargné la peine d'avoir à me demander quelles étaient les raisons de mon manque de sommeil et j'ai dit :

- Un cauchemar.

- Je sais ce que c'est, a-t-il dit. Tu veux en parler?

- Il n'y pas grand-chose à dire que tu ne saches déjà, ai-je dit en le regardant maintenant droit dans les yeux. Tu m'as déjà sauvée de l'un d'eux, une fois.

- Tu rêves encore de la Chambre des Secrets? a-t-il demandé avec un air innocent.

- Tout le temps, ai-je dit.

Je me suis détendue en présence de Harry, nous ne nous étions jamais parlés des événements qui s'étaient produits lors de ma première année. Quelle honte qu'il m'ait fallu tant de temps pour m'assoir avec lui et lui parler comme cela.

Continuant sur ma lancée, j'ai dit :

- Quand Jedusor vient à moi la nuit, je me sens tellement… tellement violée.

J'ai haussé les épaules quand j'ai pensé au fait que même avec Hermione, je n'avais jamais parlé à quelqu'un de cette manière. Avec un soupir, j'ai demandé à harry :

- Pourquoi es-tu venu pour moi?

Les sourcils de Harry se sont relevés d'une façon très curieuse.

- J'ai seulement fait ce que n'importe qui aurait fait.

Secouant la tête, j'ai donné une petite tape sur le genou de Harry et j'ai demandé :

- Tu ne pense pas sincèrement que Malfoy serait venu me sauver, n'est-ce pas?

Il a encore souri. _Et de deux_.

- Je suppose que non.

- Mais pour une raison inconnue, tu es venu pour moi et je ne crois pas t'avoir un jour remercié pour cela.

- Ginny, tu n'as pas à…

- Je _sais_, ai-je dit, lui coupant la parole.

Même au jeune âge de seize ans, il était déjà le même homme modeste que j'épouserais plus tard, ne prenant jamais le mérite pour les choses qu'il avait pu accomplir. _Toujours la chance, _clamerait-il.

- Mais je suis…

Je lui ai souri gentiment.

- Merci d'être mon héros.

Il est resté assis avec une expression de gêne sur le visage.

Je lui ai donné un coup de coude pour le taquiner.

- Ça, c'est le moment où tu es supposé dire _Mais de rien_, ai-je chuchoté dans son oreille avec ma main protégeant ma bouche d'espions qui n'étaient pas là.

- C'est seulement que je ne veux pas que tu pense que je me vante parce que…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais, ai-je fini pour lui.

- Exactement, a dit Harry doucement.

Nous sommes restés ainsi pendant quelques minutes de plus, sans rien dire d'autre. C'était un silence réconfortant, quelque chose que lui et moi pourrions toujours apprécier dans les années à venir. L'immobilité que nous partagerions plus tard comme un couple a toujours semblait tellement bonne et était tellement plus éloquente que cinq conversations avec Dean.

J'ai brisé le silence quand le moment m'a semblé approprié.

- Tu m'as demandé ce que je faisais ici, ai-je dit, mais tu ne m'as pas dit tes raisons d'être debout si tôt.

- Les mêmes que toi, a-t-il répondu et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me donne des détails.

Les cauchemars étaient réguliers chez lui aussi. Imaginez ma surprise quand il a continué.

- Je vois sans cesse Sirius tomber sous le voile et…

Il s'est arrêté avant de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il était en train de penser. Il pensait que c'était de sa faute si Sirius était mort, qu'il était responsable de la mort de Cédric, que ses parents aussi étaient morts à cause de lui et, qu'à la fin, il devrait faire face à Voldemort en tant que l'Élu et le tuer… ou mourir en essayant.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui ai-je dit. C'est de la sienne. C'est de cela seulement que tous les problèmes viennent, Harry. Il n'y a personne d'autre à blâmer que V… Voldemort. Tu n'as pas choisi cette vie. C'est elle qui t'a choisi.

- Aussi longtemps qu'il vivra, tous ceux que j'aime mourront.

Mes entrailles se sont glacées à cause de ce que cela impliquait. Mes yeux ont dérivé jusqu'à sa main et j'ai senti un soudain besoin de la tenir et j'avais l'étrange conviction qu'il me le permettrait. Même mes pensées étaient purement innocentes, je me suis retenue parce que je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir séparer l'amour de l'amitié. Au lieu de cela, je me suis rapprochée et j'ai prudemment posé ma tête sur son épaule.

- Alors je suis heureuse que tu sois toujours là pour me protéger, lui ai-je murmuré.

Un plus long moment de silence a suivi, douce et réconfortante sérénité, le temps de prendre ce qui venait d'être dit et d'y réfléchir. Le soleil était plus haut dans le ciel maintenant et la rosée du matin s'évaporait parmi roses sauvages et les jonquilles.

- Tu te souviens de l'époque où tu étais incapable me parler, Ginny? a-t-il demandé, brisant le silence lui-même cette fois.

Toutes les couleurs du lever de soleil se sont fondues dans le bleu pur juste sous nos yeux. Ma tête reposait toujours sur son épaule, la balançoire grinçait en se balançant d'avant en arrière et j'ai soupiré profondément pour moi-même. Respirant son odeur, j'ai pensé pour la deuxième fois cet été : _Dean était une erreur._

Repensant à la question qui venait de m'être posée, je n'ai rien dit, mais j'ai acquiescé en tout simplicité. _Comment pourrais-je l'oublier, Harry?_

À voix basse, il a dit :

- Je suis content que tu aies dépassé cela.

Nous sommes restés assis sur la balançoire, parlant, riant, évoquant le passé et partageant. Quelque chose d'étrange était en train de germer en Harry et j'étais déterminée à garder un œil sur ce que c'était. Pas que j'avais besoin d'une autre excuse pour le garder en vue. Quand le premier son nous est venu de la cuisine, nous sommes rentrés à l'intérieur et nous nous sommes préparés pour le voyage en train.

- Tu veaux trouver un compartiment avec moi? m'a demandé Harry dans le train après que Ron et Hermione soient partis faire leur devoir de Préfets.

- Je ne peux pas, ai-je dit en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas voir dans sa requête plus qu'il n'y en avait en réalité.

Après tout, l'année dernière, je l'avais sauvé de la solitude et je l'avais conduit dans un compartiment avec Neville et Luna. Il devait sûrement vouloir seulement me rendre la pareille. Malgré mon raisonnement, j'ai expliqué :

- J'ai dit à Dean que je le rejoindrais. À plus tard.

Déçue, je me suis détournée de lui en faisant voler mes cheveux. Je pouvais _sentir _ses yeux me regarder partir. Je n'ai pas osé me retourner. Il était temps d'arrêter d'interagir autant avec Harry et de commencer à interagir avec mon petit-ami que je n'avais pas vu de l'été et qui était supposé me manquer radicalement.

Errant d'une fenêtre de compartiment à l'autre, j'ai regardé dans chacun d'eux, à la recherche de Dean. Vers la fin du corridor, je me suis approchée d'une fenêtre pour vérifier et j'ai vu Zacharias Smith assis avec ses amis. J'ai frémi à la vue de cet idiot et j'ai reculé.

Deux mains ont couvert mes yeux.

- Je te donne deux chances a dit le propriétaire des mains, mais je parie que tu en a besoin que d'une seule, Sœurette.

Attrapant ses mains, Je me suis tournée de manière à ce qu'il me serre dans ses bras au lieu de me cacher les yeux.

- Alors, je suis redevenue la petite sœur de Ron, c'est ça?

- Bien sûr que non, a répondu Dean, plongeant ses yeux sombres dans les miens.

Il s'est approché encore plus près et a déposé un petit baiser sur mes lèvres, le premier véritable baiser que nous partagions en fait, malgré le fait que nous sortions ensemble depuis deux mois maintenant. Je suis certaine qu'il mourait d'envie de faire cela durant tout l'été.

Après une rapide inspection, j'ai été soulagée que Dean Thomas ne ressemble à Harry Potter en aucune manière ou forme. Les cheveux avaient la même couleur mais étaient fondamentalement différents. Les yeux n'avaient rien en commun. Et Dean était nettement plus foncé que Harry. Non, je ne m'attendrais pas à voir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Pour cela, j'ai eu un sourire espiègle.

Il m'a emmenée dans son compartiment. Seamus nous attendait là. De l'autre côté de la petite allée, Lavande et Parvati étaient là aussi, heureuses de me voir dans leur compartiment. J'ai accueilli tous les Griffondors avec un salut et un sourire.

- Comment s'est passé ton été, Ginny? a demandé Dean.

- J'ai fait beaucoup de Quidditch, ai-je répondu.

J'ai automatiquement oublié volontairement de dire que c'était avec Harry. Je me suis soudainement sentie coupable d'avoir passé autant de bons moments avec lui. Sans rien laisser paraître, j'ai continué :

- Je vais définitivement faire les essais pour l'équipe cette année.

La main de Dean a doucement glissé dans la mienne.

- J'y pensais moi aussi, a-t-il dit.

- Oh? ai-je dit. Je ne t'avais jamais vu voler.

Seamus m'a interrompue.

- C'est parce que cet idiot n'a pas pu voler avant cet été.

Il a donné un coup dans les côtes de son ami pour rigoler et il s'est pointé du doigt.

- J'ai dû lui apprendre tout ce que je sais.

- Alors, ce n'était qu'une petite heure d'occupée dans vos vacances d'été, ai-je dit de façon humoristique, espérant que Seamus comprendrait que je ne faisais que blaguer.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'expérience avec Seamus et j'espérais qu'il serait cool avec moi. Lavande et Parvati ont gloussé et Seamus a souri.

- Je suis devenu plutôt bon, a dit Dean. Et j'ai entendu dire que Harry était Capitaine cette année. Tu penses que cela peut peut-être augmenter mes chances?

- Harry n'est pas comme ça, a dit Lavande. Il va choisir équitablement.

Elle a regardé vers Parvati, puis vers moi.

- Tu penses que ton frère va refaire les essais?

Elle a immédiatement pris une petite teinte de rose et Parvati a recommencé à glousser.

- Euh, ai-je dit, légèrement confuse à propos des raisons de ses rougissements et des gloussements de son amie. Il va la faire, je crois…

Encore plus de gloussements et de coups de coude.

- … je ne sais pas si Harry va le choisir par contre…

Parvati a donné un plus grand coup de coude à Lavande et a marmonné plutôt fort pour un marmonnement :

- Je parie que toi, tu le choisirais, n'est-ce pas, Lavande?

Lavande a lancé un regard à Parvati et a murmuré :

- La ferme.

- Demande-lui, alors, a-t-elle rétorqué.

- Me demander quoi? ai-je questionné, de plus en plus ennuyée par leurs gloussements.

Je n'avais jamais été douée pour être patiente avec les filles de leur genre pendant de longues périodes de temps. C'était les conséquences de plusieurs années entourée de garçons.

Lavande a rougi de nouveau et a refusé de parler. Parvati a roulé les yeux et a dit :

- D'accord. Je le ferai pour toit si tu es trop embarrassée.

Elle a pris une grande inspiration et j'ai attendu que la question vienne.

- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Hermione, non?

_Oh non. Je vois où elle veut en venir._

- C'est évident, Parvati. Où veux-tu en venir? ai-je demandé en connaissant très bien la réponse.

- Est-ce qu'elle est amoureuse de ton frère?

Je ne savais pas tellement comment répondre à cette question. Je savais qu'elle l'aimait, bien sûr, mais je ne pensais vraiment qu'Hermione souhaitait voir l'information se répandre dans toute l'école. Pas que la moitié de Poudlard le savait déjà de toute façon.

- Elle a exprimé un certain intérêt, ai-je dit, pensant que c'était une affirmation sécuritaire.

- Mais ils ne sont pas en couple? a rapidement dit Lavande.

J'ai lentement secoué la tête, résultant d'un autre gloussement de la part des filles. J'ai roulé les yeux, pensant qu'Hermione voudrait sûrement savoir le contenu de cette conversation. Peut-être que cela l'inspirerait enfin à faire les premiers pas.

Seamus s'est penché par-dessus Dean et m'a tapoté la jambe. Tournant mon attention vers lui, il a commencé :

- Je voulais te demander…

Mais avant qu'il ait pu finir, la porte s'est ouverte et nous nous sommes tournés vers l'entrée.

Se tenant dans la portière ouverte du compartiment, il y avait Zacharias Smith. La pièce entière était devenue inconfortable. Malgré le fait que la plupart d'entre nous étaient membres de l'AD avec Smith, aucun ne l'aimait beaucoup. Selon moi, il était une tache sur le blason de Poufsouffle.

Sans mentionner qu'il semblait vraiment avoir une obsession pour moi. Vous vous souvenez, durant ma troisième année, quand il a essayé de me gagner pour aller au bal avec Summerby seulement pour pouvoir danser avec moi? L :a pensée de lui m'aimant bien m'a presque fait rendre une partie de mon déjeuner.

Mes soupçons furent confirmés une fois de plus quand ses yeux ont dérivé vers Dean et moi et nos mains entrelacées. Il a froncé les sourcils et a avancé :

- Je suis vexé, Ginny. Après que tu aies largué Michael, j'ai cru que tu viendrais vers moi.

Dean a commencé à dire quelque chose, mais je l'ai fais taire. Me tournant de nouveau vers cet idiot de Poufsouffle, j'ai répliqué :

- Tu n'es pas mon type, Smith. Je préfère les hommes qui ne sont pas de parfaits idiots.

- Alors, tu affirmes que tu ne sors qu'avec des idiots partiels?

Avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais dû admettre que c'était une réplique décente, mais c'était Smith et je n'allais certainement pas gonfler son égo déjà beaucoup trop gros. Au lieu de cela, j'ai dit :

- Pourquoi es-tu ici, Smith?

Zacharias a émis un rire qui ressemblait plutôt à un grognement.

- Tu en viens rapidement aux choses sérieuses, a-t-il dit.

Il s'est appuyé avec son égocentrisme démesuré sur le cadre de porte et a tortillé ses mains.

- Tout le monde parle de ce qui s'est passé au Ministère. Je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être m'éclairer sur ce qu'étaient les faits et la fiction.

- Je ne veux pas parler de cela, ai-je répondu. _Surtout_ pas avec toi.

Il a ignoré des derniers mots comme s'il avait entendu la partie _avec toi_ et avait cru que je souhaitais prolonger la conversation.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il y a une prophétie qui nomme Harry comme l'Élu?

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler, ai-je répété.

- Nous savons tous que ta famille est proche de Harry, a dit Zacharias, alors, est-il réellement celui qui tuera Tu-Sais-Qui?

Je tremblais de colère. Comment pouvait-il être aussi décontracté en parlant d'un sujet si important? Comment pouvait-il se tenir devant moi et vouloir que j'en parle aussi comme si c'était dérisoire?

Pendant que ma colère grandissait avec insistance, ma répugnance pour lui suivait. Amèrement, il a dit :

- Ou va-t-il nous laissez tous mourir comme il a laissé Cedric mourir?

Lavande et Parvati ont hoqueté, couvrant leurs bouches à sa grossièreté. Seamus et Dean se sont levés de la banquette, protestant avec colère contre la remarque de cet idiot de Smith.

Jai levé ma baguette aussi vite que possible et le maléfice en est sorti encore plus rapidement. Alors que mes chauves-souris bien-aimées l'attaquaient de tous les côtés, la porte du compartiment s'est ouverte et j'ai vu Summerby attraper son ami et l'entraîner avec lui. Lui et ses amis ont essayé de faire partir les chauves-souris, mais sans succès.

Avant que quelqu'un de notre compartiment ne puisse prononcer un seul mot, un homme rondelet avait remplacé Zacharias devant nous. Il entretenait une ressemblance frappante avec un morse et j'ai reconnu la description que Harry m'avait faite. Ce devait être le nouveau professeur de DCFM… Slughorn, l'avait-il appelé. Le professeur m'a entraînée dehors et a refermé la porte derrière nous.

Ma baguette était toujours dans ma main. Je m'étais fait prendre avant même d'être arrivée à Poudlard. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que la punition n'entrerait pas en conflit avec l'horaire des essais de Quidditch. Ce serait la deuxième année de suite que je les manquais pour une retenue. Me préparant au pire, j'ai rangé ma baguette.

Slughorn m'a observée pendant une seconde, regardant mon visage, puis mes cheveux. Finalement, il a dit :

- Tu dois être la fille d'Arthur Weasley.

- Ginny, ai-je dit doucement. Écoutez, Monsieur, je suis désolée pour le maléfice. Pour ma défense, il l'avait mérité.

Slughorn a éclaté de rire.

- Il l'avait mérité, vraiment?

Il m'a donné un petite tape dans le dos.

- Bien, alors vous ne devriez pas être désolée, n'est-ce pas? C'était toute une démonstration de magie, ce que vous avez fait là.

- Mer… Merci…?

- Dites-moi, Ginny, a-t-il dit, que fait votre père ces derniers temps? Est-il toujours dans ce département qu'il aime tant?

- Il a eu une promotion, mais je ne pourrais pas vous dire quel est son nouveau titre. Je n'ai pas assez de souffle pour le prononcer en entier.

Slughorn a ri de nouveau.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils l'ont convaincu de quitter son ancien boulot. Il a toujours été fasciné par les Moldus, même quand je lui enseignais. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi d'ailleurs, lui étant un Sang Pur et tout le tralala.

Comme Harry me l'avait dit, je n'étais pas sûre de la manière dont je percevais ce nouveau professeur. C'était un homme bon, mais il était irrépressible.

- Être un Sang Pur n'est pas tout, ai-je répliqué. Ma meilleure amie est Née de Moldus et c'est un génie.

- Un génie Née de Moldus? a-t-il répété, interpellé par mes mots. Parlez-vous de la même Née de Moldus dont Harry m'a lui aussi parler l'autre soir?

- La même, ai-je répondu.

- Oh oh! s'est-il esclaffé et son gros ventre a été violemment secoué. Donc vous connaissez le jeune Mr. Potter, n'est-ce pas?

- Il vient souvent passer les vacances avec ma famille.

- Il n'a jamais mentionné qu'il connaissait une jeune demoiselle aussi charmante, a-t-il dit. Vous savez donc si les rumeurs sont vraies.

J'ai tressailli. Allais-je être confrontée avec ces questions toute l'année simplement parce que Harry, lui, le serait aussi? Exactement comme Ron et Hermione le seraient aussi? Je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir à Jeter un sort à tous ces petits curieux. Au lieu de répondre, j'ai préféré changer de sujet.

- C'est presque l'heure du déjeuner, Professeur, ai-je dit. Pourrais-je retourner…

Slughorn m'arrêtée.

- Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas déjeuner dans mon compartiment? m'a-t-il demandé. J'y ai invité plusieurs élèves et cela ferait ma journée si vous vous joigniez à nous. Qu'en dites-vous?

Encore une fois, je ne savais pas comment je devais prendre ce nouvel enseignant. Je ne savais pas non plus s'il serait vexé que je dise non. Je ne pouvais même pas savoir si c'était une requête et si j'avais le droit de dire non. Donc, c'est avec hésitation que j'ai accepté.

Il m'a conduite jusqu'à son compartiment. Son corps imposant prenait toute la largeur du couloir; j'ai donc suivi derrière lui et je l'ai écouté déblatérer sur les autres invités au dîner.

Les motifs de cette réunion étaient maintenant évidents. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans le compartiment, sauf moi, avait au moins un membre de leur famille influant ou qui l'avait été ou, comme Harry, avait déjà fait beaucoup de choses extraordinaires. Slughorn a passé le plus clair de son temps à se familiariser avec chaque étudiant tout en les présentant.

Quand fut venu le tour de Harry, il était clair que Slughorn le voyait plus comme un trophée pour son petit club qu'autres choses. Nous avons passé quelques minutes inconfortables à écouter Slughorn chanter les louanges de Harry et parler des rumeurs. Harry avait l'air de vouloir disparaître dans le plancher. Il est resté assis sagement et n'a rien dit.

Neville est celui qui l'a arrêté.

- Nous n'avons jamais entendu de prophétie, a-t-il dit, ce qui était vrai.

Il était peut-être juste qu'une prophétie avait existé, mais elle s'était brisée avant qu'il n'ait pu l'entendre.

J'ai ensuite pris le relais et j'ai trouvé un mensonge potable.

- C'est vrai, ai-je dit. Neville et moi étions là, nous aussi, et toute ces rumeurs sur «l'Élu» ne sont que le ramassis de bêtise habituel de la _Gazette_.

J'étais fière d'avoir gardé mon sang froid à ce moment là. J'ai regardé Harry qui avait l'air soulagé que nous l'ayons couvert.

Finalement, la fin du dîner est arrivée et Slughorn nous a laissé partir. Suivant Zabini jusqu'à la section du train réservée aux étudiants, j'ai raconté à Harry comment j'avais été intégrée aux festivités. Il a commencé à dire quelque chose, mais s'est arrêté, a mis sa cape d'invisibilité, a murmuré des adieux et est parti.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? m'a demandé Neville.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

- Qui sait? ai-je marmonné, aussi intriguée que lui. Il n'y a pas de repos pour les gens comme lui.

- Tu crois que la _Gazette_ a raison à son sujet? a demandé Neville à mi-voix alors que nous arrivions aux compartiments des élèves. Tu crois qu'il est l'Élu?

Je n'aimais pas mentir à Neville, mais si Harry ne lui avait rien dit, ce n'était pas à moi de le faire.

- Je n'aime pas y penser, ai-je dit d'une voix douce.

Neville a acquiescé.

- Si Harry est réellement l'Élu, alors il ne sera pas seul. Je l'aiderai.

- Je sais que tu le feras, Neville, ai-je dit en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à mon compartiment, j'ai serré Neville dans mes bras avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Il a continué son chemin dans le corridor.

Lavande et Parvati avaient déjà enfilé leurs uniformes et les garçons étaient en train de le faire. Tout le monde paraissait surpris de me voir en un seul morceau.

- Nous ne pensions pas qu'il te laisserait revenir, a dit Seamus.

- Je n'ai pas eu de problèmes, ai-je répliqué, expliquant la situation.

- Au lieu d'avoir une retenue, il t'a invitée à dîner? a demandé Dean avec un air amusé.

Il a mis un bras autour de moi et a regardé autour du compartiment.

- Ça c'est bien ma copine!

Il m'a embrassée sur la joue et a souri.

Quand le train a atteint la gare de Pré-au-Lard, nous avons vite déchargé les bagages. En sortant du wagon, j'ai remarqué que Tonks se tenait sur le côté du quai, regardant avec intensité les étudiants qui descendaient. Ses cheveux, habituellement de vifs, étant devenus d'une simple couleur brune, je ne l'ai presque pas reconnue.

J'ai dit à Dean que je le retrouverais dans la Grande Salle et je suis allée retrouver ma vieille amie et mentor. Alors que j'approchais, j'ai vu à quel point elle était misérable alors qu'elle balayait la foule. Elle ne m'a même pas aperçue avant que je ne m'arrête pour la saluer.

- Salut, Ginny, a-t-elle dit, regardant toujours la foule.

Son visage était de marbre et montrait peu d'émotion excepté la profonde tristesse qu'elle portait continuellement.

Je me suis demandé si Sirius lui manquait. Pensait-elle qu'elle aurait pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher sa mort?

- Que fais-tu ici, Tonks? ai-je finalement demandé.

- J'attends Harry, a-t-elle répondu. J'ai ton frère et Hermione sortir, mais il n'était pas avec eux. Tu crois qu'il avait mis sa cape?

- Il l'avait tout à l'heure, ai-je dit, mais tu penses vraiment qu'il en a besoin ici?

Tonks n'a pas répondu. Je suis restée avec elle dans le silence gênant, regardant les étudiants s'empiler sur le quai. Alors que la foule se dissipait, elle a pointé une fenêtre où les rideaux étaient fermés.

- Je vais aller vérifier.

- Tu veux de l'aide? ai-je proposé.

- Non, a-t-elle dit. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller.

Sans un autre mot, elle a quitté ma compagnie et est montée dans le train, suivie de près pas sa nouvelle personnalité.

Avant de quitter le quai, j'ai jeté un regard au compartiment. C'était là que les Serpentards s'asseyaient d'habitude. J'ai retourné mon attention sur Poudlard et j'ai couru vers les diligences, mais la dernière était déjà partie. J'ai filé aussi vite que possible jusqu'à l'entrée du château, m'infiltrant à l'intérieur juste à temps pour la fermeture des portes et j'ai regardé les deux derniers étudiants entrer aussi. Quand j'ai atteint la porte de la Grand Salle, j'étais à bout souffle. M'effondrant contre le mur, j'ai repris mon calme.

- Tiens, tiens, on a fait de vilaines choses? a fait une voix froide.

Levant les yeux, j'ai vu Rogue se tenir près de la porte.

- Les Premières Années on déjà traversé le lac et sont sur le point d'être Répartis. Qu'y avait-il donc de si important pour que vous arriviez si longtemps après vos camarades?

- Je discutais avec Tonks.

- Votre amitié avec Nymphadora ne vous donne aucun droit en ce qui concerne les règlements de l'école, a ricané Rogue.

- Je ne…

- Puisque vous vous sentez si privilégiée, peut-être pourriez-vous me dire combien de points je devrais vous enlever pour votre retard? Cinq points par minutes serait une bonne idée, dites-vous? Le compte est donc de cinquante points.

J'ai frémi. Que je sois d'accord ou pas, l'exprimer ne ferait que renforcer ses accusations selon lesquelles j'étais privilégiée. Au lieu de l'encourager davantage, j'ai pris l'approche silencieuse.

Heureusement, nous avons été interrompus. Rogue a tourné les yeux vers le loup d'argent qui courrait vers nous. Il a pointé sa baguette vers lui et Le loup s'est arrêté pour ensuite transmettre le message avec le ton morne de Tonks :

- J'ai Harry. Venez au portail et laissez-le entrer.

Le ricanement de Rogue a repris de plus belle. S'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il aimait tourmenter encore plus qu'un Weasley, c'était Harry. Alors que le Patronus disparaissait, il m'a complètement ignorée et est parti en direction du portail.

Pressant le pas à travers l'école, je me suis glissée dans la Grande Salle, relativement incognito. La Répartition venait tout juste de commencer et j'ai trouvé une place libre à côté de Dean. J'ai levé les yeux vers le tabouret sur lequel était assise une petite fille envoyée à Serdaigle.

- Que s'est-il passé? m'a chuchoté Dean.

- Je suis tombée sur Rogue, ai-je répondu. Nous avons eu une très agréable conversation.

- Tu nous as déjà fait perdre des points? s'est plaint Seamus.

- Non, il a été distrait.

Hermione, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin a tenté d'attirer mon attention. La place à côté d'elle était vide et elle m'a demandé :

- Où est Harry?

- Avec Tonks, ai-je murmuré pour qu'elle seule puisse m'entendre.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien? a demandé Ron.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

Quand la Répartition s'est terminée, le festin a commencé. La bouche pleine de poulet, Dean m'a demandé si je pouvais lui donner quelques leçons de Quidditch avant les essais. Puis, il a commencé à parler d'un sport Moldu appelé football que son beau père et lui avaient regardé tout l'été.

Les portes se sont ouvertes avec fracas et Harry est entré. De loin, on aurait dit que Harry avait quelque chose dans le visage et cela ressemblait à … c'était… Le visage de Harry était couvert de sang séché. Dès qu'il s'est assit, Hermione s'est empressée de le nettoyer et j'ai essayé d'écouter avec attention l'histoire qu'il allait raconter, mais il a fait taire les questions de Ron et d'Hermione.

Tout espoir que cette année soit tranquille était déjà anéanti.

…

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé le traduire. De mon côté, j'ai sans doute eu autant de frisson que vous en transcrivant l'épisode de la balançoire… ils sont tellement mignons, ces deux là. Bref, envoyer-moi des reviews, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en penser. En passant, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles pour la petite phrase… ce serait bien qu'au moins une personne la recopie sur une de ses fanfictions….

Bon, je me dépêche de vous envoyer la suite, surtout que le prochain chapitre est très intéressant. Au programme : discussion avec Dumbledore, Hermione découvre que Ginny a fait beaucoup de choses pour Harry par le passé. Le baiser n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais on sent bien que Harry commence à avoir des sentiments pour une certaines rouquine et Dean me manque pas de le remarquer…

À SUIVRE…


	12. Traduire le coeur

**Chapitre 11: Traduire le cœur**

- Il me regarde encore, n'est-ce pas, Arnold?

J'étais assise dans la Salle Commune bondée après le repas du soir, jouant avec mon boursoufflet sur le tapis. Dean était déjà monté à son dortoir pour finir un devoir et j'avais écouté clandestinement Harry, Ron et Hermione parler de Drago et de son supposé plan. Après quelques minutes de dispute, le Trio n'a finalement plus dit un seul mot de la soirée. C'est à ce moment que j'ai eu l'étrange sensation d'être observée.

Arnold a roucoulé doucement, les yeux innocemment levés vers moi. Il a sauté de mes mains et s'est frotté contre ma jambe. J'ai mis une main sur la petite créature et je l'ai caressée affectueusement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je soupçonnais Harry de me regarder. IL y avait eu plusieurs fois, durant les trois dernières semaines, où j'avais pensé qu'il regardait seulement dans ma direction en général, mais je l'avais ignoré la plupart du temps. Et je n'allais surtout pas me retourner pour vérifier.

- Quelqu'un lui a envoyé par hibou, alors, a finalement dit Harry, brisant à la fois le silence et son regard sur moi.

Après que Ron et Harry se soient retirés dans leur dortoir, Hermione m'a appelée. Avec Arnold dans les mains, je me suis levée et je me suis assise à côté de mon amie.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Je suis certaine que tu as entendu toute la conversation, ai-je tort? m'a demandé Hermione.

J'ai hoché la tête.

- Je n'y trouve aucune explication non plus.

- C'est parce qu'il n'y en a pas, a répliqué Hermione, sauf celle selon laquelle Malfoy ne fait absolument rien. J'espère que Harry va finir par lâcher le morceau.

J'ai vu Lavande et Parvati se lever de leur table et monter dans les dortoirs des filles, gloussant avec excitation en passant devant ceux des garçons. Me souvenant soudainement de ce qu'elles m'avaient dit dans le train, j'ai tout raconté à Hermione.

- Comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué, a ri Hermione, se renfrognant à la récente nouvelle. Elle n'a pas tellement été discrète à ce sujet. _Bonjour, Ron! Bonne chance, Ron! _

Elle a même essayé de reproduire les gloussements de Lavande.

- Elle pense qu'elle est si spéciale quand c'est moi qui ai aidé Ron à…

Elle s'est arrêtée net.

- Aider Ron à quoi? ai-je demandé avec curiosité, regardant son visage virer au rose foncé. Hermione, aurais-tu jeté un maléfice à Cormac durant les essais de Quidditch?

- Euh…, a-t-elle commencé, embarrassée.

- J'en étais sûre! ai-je répliqué, perplexe.

C'était bien d'Hermione dont on parlait, la fille qui détestait briser les règles et tricher. Je suppose que quand il s'agissait de Ron, Hermione était toujours prête a attirer un peu ses valeurs morales.

- Je suis désolée…

- Désolée? ai-je répété. Ne le sois pas! Je ne veux pas d'un idiot comme McLaggen dans l'équipe. Merci est ce qui conviendrait le mieux!

Hermione, cherchant un moyen d'arrêter de parler de sa culpabilité, a détourné le sujet vers Dean et moi et a demandé comment les choses se passaient entre nous deux.

Je lui expliqué que les choses allaient bien, mais que ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais. Nous ne nous traitions pas comme lorsque nous n'étions que des amis et c'était cela qui n'avait tant attirée chez lui. En fait, j'étais plutôt inconfortable avec lui ces derniers temps.

Elle m'a conseillé de laissé les choses comme elles étaient et de ne pas abandonner si facilement si je pensais toujours que notre relation avait du potentiel. Quand le sujet fut clos, elle a commencé à se plaindre du stupide livre de potion que Harry utilisait. J'ai défendu le point de vue de Harry selon lequel ce livre avait l'air totalement innocent.

Quand la foule a commencé à quitter la Salle Commune et qu'Arnold est tombé endormi dans mes bras, j'ai dit bonne nuit à Hermione et je suis allée me coucher.

Vers la mi-octobre et peu de temps avant la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, je suis sortie de la salle de DCFM après avoir ramassé un livre que j'avais oublié après le cours. Espérant pouvoir déjeuner rapidement pour avoir le temps de finir un devoir à la dernière minute, je me suis dirigée vers la Grande Salle et je suis passée devant la gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

Alors que je passais, l'escalier en colimaçon est descendu et Dumbledore lui-même est apparu et m'a accueillie avec un sourire.

- Ginny! a-t-il dit, sa voix sonnant comme la figure de grand-père qu'il était pour bien des gens. Cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas parlé! Tout d'abord, mes félicitations pour ton nouveau poste de Poursuiveuse. Oserais-je dire que tu pourrais rivaliser avec ton talentueux frère Charlie?

J'ai souri et j'ai secoué la tête.

- Non, je ne pense pas, Professeur.

Ses lunettes en demi-lunes ont attrapé un reflet de lumière sur son nez tortueux.

- Et comment va l'équipe cette année?

Je repensé à Ron et à son manque d'assurance. La plupart des entraînements avaient été des échecs jusqu'à présent et j'ai eu un frisson en pensant à ce que serait notre première partie.

- Nous… euh… montrons un certain potentiel.

- Bien sûr, en tant qu'enseignant, je ne suis pas supposé montrer de favoritisme envers une équipe en particulier, a-t-il dit, ses yeux bleus scintillant. Mais je peux te faire confiance pour ne révéler à personne que j'ai une préférence pour Griffondor.

- Votre secret sera en sécurité avec moi, ai-je répondu.

J'ai commencé à me demander pourquoi Dumbledore m'avait arrêtée en plein milieu du couloir. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas discuter avec le directeur; c'était seulement qu'il y avait une raison à tout ce qu'il faisait, les conversations amicales incluses.

Répondant à ma question, il a fouillé dans sa poche et en a sorti un petit morceau de parchemin.

- Ginny, voudrais-tu être gentille et remettre ceci à Harry?

Il m'a tendu le mot. Je l'ai pris et j'ai supposé qu'il concernait l'heure de leur prochaine rencontre. La curiosité m'a assaillie et j'ai levé les yeux vers l'homme à la longue barbe argentée.

- Professeur, puis-je vous demander ce que vous enseigner à Harry?

- Oh, a dit Dumbledore, un peu de ceci, un peu de cela.

- Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec la prophétie?

Ayant l'air extrêmement amusé, il a dit :

- J'étais sous l'impression que la prophétie avait été brisée et que personne n'avait pu entendre son contenu, mais ce serait bête de ma part de penser que vous croiriez une telle demi-vérité.

_Est-ce que cela veut dire oui?_ Me suis-je demandé. Tant de questions me passaient par la tête et j'aurais voulu toutes les lui poser. Roulant le parchemin en cylindre, je l'ai glissé dans ma poche.

- Vous souvenez-vous de ce que je vous avais demandé à propos du journal, Monsieur?

- Clairement.

- Avez-vous découvert comment V… Voldemort avait prévu de revenir à travers lui? ai-je demandé. Comment il est revenu à la vie deux ans plus tard?

- Je crois être sur le point de résoudre cette énigme, a répondu Dumbledore.

- Pouvez-vous me le dire?

Dumbledore a respiré profondément et a semblé extrêmement partagé, considérant si je devais ou non être au courant de l'information.

- Pardonne-moi, Ginny, a-t-il dit doucement. En temps voulu, tu comprendras pourquoi je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant.

J'étais vexée. C'était moi que Tom Jedusor avait possédé. C'était moi qu'il avait voulu utiliser pour revenir au pouvoir. Pourquoi devrais-je être laissée dans le noir?

- Professeur, ai-je dit, ne permettez-vous pas à Ron et à Hermione de savoir?

Quand il a hoché lentement la tête, j'ai ajouté :

- Je peux aider Harry, moi aussi.

- Et tu l'aideras, a dit Dumbledore, son regard distant devenant un peu plus amusés que la seconde d'avant. Un jour, moins lointain que tu ne le crois, tu aideras Harry en quelque chose que même Ron et Hermione ne pourront pas.

Mes yeux ont quitté le plancher pour regarder directement dans ses pupilles qui savaient tout. Je me suis demandé s'il avait pu remarquer le changement dans le comportement de Harry envers moi et s'il l'interprétait différemment de moi.

- Professeur, que voulez-vous dire?

- ma chère, a-t-il répondu, il n'est pas nécessaire de lire les pensées pour traduire le cœur.

Il a souri, me laissant comprendre ce qu'il avait dit.

- Si tu veux bien m'excuser, le Professeur Slughorn m'a invité dans son bureau pour le petit déjeuner.

Il m'a tapoté l'épaule et est parti.

Je suis restée immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, regardant la robe mauve de Dumbledore flotter dans la brise d'une fenêtre ouverte, avant de partir vers la Grande Salle. C'était un homme étrange, avais-je décidé, et si énigmatique. Que signifiaient ses derniers mots? Avait-il considéré les pensées de Harry et découvert quelque chose qui m'avait échappé?

Tournant la conversation en boucle dans ma tête, je suis arrivée dans la Grande salle et j'ai repéré le Trio d'Or. J'ai sorti le parchemin de ma poche et je lui ai donné.

- Hé, Harry, je suis supposé te donner cela.

Il avait l'air enchanté de me voir.

- Merci, Ginny! a-t-il dit, déroulant le mot et le parcourant rapidement des yeux. C'est ma prochaine leçon avec Dumbledore. Lundi soir!

Son sourire s'est agrandi.

- Tu veux te joindre à nous pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Ginny?

_Quoi? Me joindre à vous? Comme dans vous trois? _Depuis combien de temps essayais-je de rejoindre le Trio d'Or? Depuis combien de temps me laissaient-ils de côté à chaque fois? Et quand j'en avais finalement assez et que j'avais finalement trouvé d'autres personnes avec qui passer mon temps, maintenant j'étais invitée?

Ennuyée par ma malheureuse chance, j'ai dit :

- Je vais y aller avec Dean – je vous verrai peut-être là-bas.

Je leur ai dit au revoir en partant, mais pas avant d'avoir eu le temps d'apercevoir la déception sur le visage de Harry. Si je ne le connaissais pas tellement, j'aurais pu croire qu'il voulait qu'on y aille _ensemble _…

_Arrête ça tout de suite, _ai-je pensé. _Harry n'est pas amoureux de toi._

OOO

Peu de temps après le déjeuner, Dean et moi avons marché main dans la main en direction de pré-au-Lard. J'appréhendais ce rendez-vous car il voudrait sûrement prendre les devant, pas parce que je ne voulais pas y aller, mais parce que j'avais peur qu'il essaie de m'embrasser.

Nous sortions ensemble depuis trois moi et je ne l'avais toujours pas embrassé. _Okay_, nous nous étions embrassés, mais nous ne nous étions pas _embrassés_, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je lui donnais un petit bisou sur la joue ou un baiser rapide sur les lèvres, mais l'action ne durait que deux ou trois secondes. Je me sentais gênée de faire autrement.

Et c'était _moi_ et j'adorais embrasser.

Le temps était épouvantable ce jour là. Il avait neigé plus tôt ce matin et une couche blanche recouvrait le sol. Empaquetée dans mes vêtements les plus chauds, je regardé Dean.

- Où allons-nous? ai-je demandé.

- Chez Madame Pieddodus, a-t-il répondu.

_Super_, ai-je pensé sarcastiquement. _Nous allons dans l'endroit le plus romantique de tout Pré-au-Lard. Il va s'attendre à ce que je l'embrasse, et que je l'embrasse et que je l'embrasse encore. Je ne peux pas supporter ce genre de pression. Peut-être que tout ce qu'il veut c'est l'un de ses célèbres sundaes. Oui, c'est probablement ça._

Essayant de me sortir le tête des prochains événements, j'ai dit :

- Tu penses qu'on aura le temps d'aller voir Ron plus tard?

- Je ne sais pas, a répondu Dean. On verra.

- Et je veux aller envoyer une lettre à Maman d'abord.

Est-ce que je venais vraiment de dire cela? Je n'avais pas besoin de faire une telle chose. J'essayais seulement de repousser l'ambiance romantique. _Tu es lâche, Ginny, _me suis-je dit à moi-même.

Dean n'était pas lui-même ces derniers temps. D'habitude, nous étions doués pour blaguer et s'amuser un peu, mais c'était devenu un peu bizarre depuis quelques semaines. Tout avait commencé peu après les essais de Quidditch. J'avais été choisie et il s'était peut-être senti mis de côté, battu par sa propre petite-amie. Puis, il y a le fait qu'il n'avait pas essayé de m'embrasser. La plupart des mecs aurait quand même au moins esquissé un geste.

Nous avons très peu parlé sur le chemin du Bureau de Poste. Quand nous sommes arrivés, j'ai cherché dans ma poche et j'ai affirmé avoir oublié la lettre dans les dortoirs. J'ai pensé à y retourner pour «aller la chercher», mais Dean commençait à avoir l'air anxieux.

En passant devant Honeydukes, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil per la fenêtre et j'ai vu Slughorn qui parlait à Harry. J'ai souri, pensant que Harry venait d'éviter un _autre_ dîner avec le Maître des Potions. Puis j'ai froncé les sourcils, me souvenant que je devrais moi-même en supporter un ce lundi.

- Ça va? a demandé Dean, serrant ma main dans la sienne.

- Quoi? ai-je demandé. Oh. Je pensais au second dîner de Slughorn auquel je serai forcée d'assister. Harry a une rencontre avec Dumbledore donc il ne peut pas mettre d'entraînement à l'horaire pour me l'éviter.

- J'ai entendu dire que Slughorn n'était pas si mal, a dit Dean. J'aurais bien aimé être dans sa classe. Tu sais ce qu'il a montré aux élèves le premier jour?

- Non, ai-je répondu, n'écoutant pas vraiment.

Nous passions devant chez Zonko et le voir abandonné par les propriétaires m'a quelque peu attristé. Fixant la vitrine, j'ai entendu Dean parler encore.

- … Je pense qu'Hermione a senti l'odeur de Ron.

Il devait parler de la potion d'amour que Slughorn avait montré aux Sixième Années. Hermione avait, en fait, senti l'arôme de bois du Terrier que les hommes Weasley avait tous comme fragrance naturelle.

- Peux-tu deviner ce que j'aurais senti? a-t-il demandé.

Nous étions arrivés à la fourche sur la route qui menait soit au château, soit chez Madame Pieddodu. L'air froid d'octobre m'a donné des frissons et j'ai resserré mon manteau contre moi. Je me suis arrêtée brusquement et j'ai regardé Dean, qui attendait que je dise quelque chose pour continuer la conversation.

- Ginny, on n'est pas obligés de faire cela si tu n'en a pas envie.

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

- Non… j'en ai envie…

Mais j'ai avalé ma salive avec nervosité.

Dean a secoué la tête et a lâché ma main.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ce doit être si bizarre, Ginny?

Alors, il avait remarqué. J'ai cligné des yeux plusieurs fois avant de répondre, essayant de trouver la meilleure façon d'approcher le sujet.

- Je ne sais pas, Dean.

- Est-ce que tu m'aime bien?

- Bien sûr que oui! ai-je répondu. C'est juste…

- Bizarre.

- Ouais. Je croyais que ça se passerais bien pour nous deux, tu sais?

- On a toujours bien ri ensemble, a dit Dean. On était de très bons amis.

- Exactement! ai-je répondu.

- On se connaît depuis des années et ne sort ensemble que deux trois mois. Bien sûr, ce sera long, le temps de s'ajuster.

C'était sensé. J'ai laissé cela mijoter quelques instants. C'était cela. Nous avions seulement besoin d'un peu de temps pour nous faire à ce genre de relation. J'ai souri et j'ai remis ma main dans la sienne.

Il est resté silencieux pendant quelques secondes. La neige recommençait à tomber. Son chapeau givrait. Son visage solennel est soudain devenu un sourire machiavélique et il s'est baissé au sol. Il a fait une balle de neige toute mouillée et a dit :

- Ginny, si j'étais toi, je courrais.

- Espèce de méchant garnement! ai-je sifflé.

J'ai pris la fuite alors qu'il me lançait la balle. J'ai ri de sa tête quand la balle m'a ratée. Je me suis tournée, regardant Dean faire une autre balle, et j'ai couru jusqu'à lui à plein vitesse.

- Ooompfth! a-t-il grogné quand je l'ai heurté.

Il est tombé sur le sol et a glissé de quelques pieds.

- Haha! ai-je crié. Victoire!

Dean s'est levé, s'est secoué un petit peu. Il avait l'air d'être ne colère. Mes cris de triomphe se sont arrêtés là et je l'ai regardé, ennuyée. Je lui ai dit de passer par-dessus cette attitude d'enfant, mais il me faisait marcher. Remplaçant la colère, son sourire a trahi son petit manège et m'a poursuivie dans la neige.

Quand la température est devenue trop froide pour notre bataille de boule de neige, nous nous sommes tenus l'un contre l'autre et Dean a frotté mon dos pour me réchauffer. Je me suis soudain sentie bien dans ses bras. Regardant droit dans ses yeux sombres, j'ai commencé à rapprocher mon visage du sien, fermant doucement mes paupières. Séparés par quelques centimètres…

- Tu agis comme une idiote, Katie!

Interrompue, je me suis retournée pour voir qui avait parlé. C'était Leanne, une Septième Année, et elle marchait aux côtés de Katie Bell. Katie, un autre membre de l'équipe de Quidditch, tenait un paquet dans ses mains.

- Tu ne comprends pas, a-t-elle dit, mais on aurait dit que quelqu'un d'autre parlait.

Elle semblait lointaine, comme si la vraie elle était à des kilomètres de Pré-au-Lard.

- Tu ne peux pas amener cela au château! a crié Leanne, plus fort cette fois ci.

Dean m'a murmuré, son souffle formant de petits nuages de brume devant moi :

- Allons 'a l'intérieur avant qu'elles ne se fassent attraper par Rusard. On fait la course ! À trois!

- GO! ai-je crié avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de compter.

Distançant Dean rapidement, j'ai laissé les filles qui se disputaient et mon petit-ami qui était loin derrière. Riant aussi fort que mes poumons le permettaient, je ne m'attendait pas du tout à ce que la scène que nous avions quittée soit l'élément déclencheur d'un véritable désastre, un complot à l'Imperium pour l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore.

Katie avait été gravement blessée. Si un millimètre de plus de sa peau avait touché le collier, elle serait morte. Elle a été envoyée à St-Mangouste et nous avions perdu une Poursuiveuse.

Bien sûr, Harry soupçonnait Malfoy d'être derrière l'attaque, mais selon Hermione, Le Serpentard était en retenue avec le Professeur McGonagall. Tel que je connaissais Harry, il n'allait pas laisser ce petit détail entraver ses soupçons.

Malheureusement, j'avais livré le message à Harry, l'information de sa prochaine leçon avec Dumbledore, et elle s'avérait être durant le prochain dîner de Slughorn. Ronchonnant et souhaitant avoir perdu le mot en chemin, j'ai considérer suivre la voie des Serpentards et prendre la fuite devant l'adversité, mais Hermione a insisté sur le fait que je _devais_ y aller.

- De plus, a dit Hermione alors que nous nous rendions au bureau de Slughorn. Tu m'en dois une. Je suis allée à ces rencontres toute seule depuis le début du semestre. IL y a une limite au temps que peux supporter une fille dans la même pièce que Cormac.

Elle a frissonné en repensant au Griffondor aux épaules larges.

J'ai dû employer toute ma force mentale pour m'empêcher rendre mon déjeuner. Si ce garçon trouvait un jour le moyen d'obtenir un poste permanent dans notre équipe, je démissionnerais. Je ne pourrais pas jouer avec un idiot pareil. Heureusement, une certaine sorcière qui restait inconnue avait réglé la question et Ron était devenu notre Gardien. Il n'était peut-être pas le plus talentueux, mais il avait vraiment beaucoup plus d'esprit d'équipe.

- Est-ce que Cormac est amoureux de toi, Hermione? ai-je demandé d'une voix chantante, en dépit de la répulsion que la réponse m'apporterait sans doute.

Hermione m'a lancé un regard dégoûté.

- Je préfère ne pas y penser, a-t-elle dit. Par contre, il veut que j'aille avec lui à la fête de Noël.

- Tu as dit non, bien sûr, ai-je déclaré.

Quand elle a hoché la tête, je me suis concentrée sur l'autre partie de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Une fête de Noël?

- Je suppose que c'était très populaire à l'époque où il était enseignant à temps plein. Tous les gens assez célèbres avec qui Slughorn était copain sont invités, a dit Hermione. J'ai entendu dire qu'Eldred Worple et Joanne Rowling vont être là cette année.

- Joanne Rowling? ai-je répété. Ma mère me lisait cette histoire qu'elle a écrit quand j'étais plus jeune… _lapin et mademoiselle Abeille… _mais qui est Edward Wimple?

- Eldred Worple, a-t-elle corrigé et elle a fixé mon visage confus. Honnêtement, Ginny, ouvre un livre une fois de temps en temps. Il a écrit _Frères de sang : ma vie avec les Vampires_.

- Et on peut y aller avec quelqu'un?

- Oui.

- Tu ferais mieux de te bouger un peu si tu ne veux pas te faire doubler par Lavande. Tu amène Ron, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est une possibilité, a-t-elle dit comme si cela n'avait pas tellement d'importance.

Nous avons tourné le coin du mur et nous nous sommes retrouvées dans le bureau de Slughorn. Nous pouvions entendre les gens discuter à l'intérieur.

- Il n'a pas encore fixé la date, surtout parce qu'il veut absolument que Harry soit là. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'en démordra pas.

J'ai gloussé. Harry avait eu de la chance d'éviter ces dîners. Si j'étais lui, j'aurais fait la même chose. Je détesterais avoir des gens pâmés sur moi à cause d'un passé cruellement difficile qui me rend célèbre.

Hermione a ouvert la porte et m'a poussée à l'intérieur. Les étudiants du Club de Slug étaient rassemblés au centre de la pièce, parlant à une personne, manifestement connue. J'ai regardé Hermione et elle a haussé les épaules avec un air espiègle.

- Ginny! m'a salué Slughorn.

Se ruant vers moi, son ventre bombé s'agitait dans tous les sens.

- Harry n'a pas changé d'avis alors?

Son regard est passé de moi à Hermione et nous avons toutes deux secoué la tête à sa grande consternation.

- Plutôt malheureux. J'avais un traitement spécial pour tous mes joueurs de Quidditch ce soir.

Il s'est tourné vers la foule.

- Miss Jones, a-t-il dit, s'adressant au public.

La foule s'est divisée. Au centre, se tenait une femme, plus grande que moi de quelques centimètres. Je l'ai reconnue immédiatement. Ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris voyants étaient reconnaissables entre mille. je l'avais vue plusieurs fois dans _Le Quidditch illustré_. Se tenant devant moi, il y avait la capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead, Gwenog Jones.

- J'aimerais que vous rencontriez une jeune fille plutôt fascinante, a dit Slughorn, l'escortant jusqu'à moi. Ginny Weasley.

J'étais sous le choc quand je lui ai serré la main.

- Salut, ai-je réussi à dire.

C'était _la _Gwenog Jones, la Batteuse d'une équipe de Quidditch internationale. Elle avait mené son équipe à la troisième place l'an dernier et si les choses continuaient comme cela, ils gagneraient cette année. Son équipe semblait parfaite.

- Horace a été très occupé à force de ne me parler que de vous et de Harry Potter, a-t-elle dit. On dit que Harry est le meilleur Attrapeur que l'école a vu depuis des années.

J'ai acquiescé.

- Il l'est.

- Mais on dit aussi que vous avez un talent naturel sur un balai, vous aussi, a-t-elle ajouté.

Elle a sorti une paire de jumelles étranges.

- Horaces a été assez gentil pour me fournir quelques séquences.

Elle a levé l'appareil à ses yeux et a regardé dedans. Après quelques secondes, elle a dit :

- Oui, je vois que ce que l'ont dit est vrai.

- Merci, Miss Jones, ai-je dit, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

- Appelez-moi Gwenog, a-t-elle dit. Il ne te reste que deux ans pour compléter ton éducation?

Quand j'ai confirmé, elle a continué :

- Tu ne peux que t'améliorer.

Elle a fouillé dans sa poche et en a sorti une carte. Elle me l'a donnée.

- Quand tu auras fini tes études, assure-toi de nous contacter. Nous aurons peut-être besoin de tes talents.

J'ai pris la carte et je l'ai étudiée. Écris en lettres d'or, il y avait son nom au haut, suivi de son statue de capitaine, sa position et son adresse. J'étais abasourdie quand j'ai retourné la carte dans ma main. Une joueuse de Quidditch professionnel pensant que j'avais du talent et me donnait l'opportunité de poursuivre une vie dont je rêvais.

- C'est malheureux que je n'aie pas pu rencontrer Harry Potter ce soir, a-t-elle dit, souriant à ma fascination pour la carte. Je lui aurais donné une carte.

Je ne voulais pas être impolie et lui faire remarquer que son équipe était dans une ligue féminine, quelque chose qu'elle savait sûrement déjà. Elle a dû voir ma confusion car elle a souri.

- Je connais quelques équipes qui adoreraient l'avoir parmi eux, même si je dois admettre que j'ai été tentée d'abolir la règle de la ligue qui n'accepte que des sorcières.

Je lui ai souri en retour. Tous les articles à propos de cette femme déclaraient qu'elle adorait la compétition. Si elle voulait bien passer Harry à une autre équipe, ce devait être vrai. Mais il y avait un petit problème.

- Il va devenir Auror, ai-je dit.

Gwenog a hoché la tête avec compréhension.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui.

Slughorn nous a interrompues et nous rappelé que le dîner serait bientôt froid. Suivant ses directives, Gwenog et moi nous sommes assises l'une à côté de l'autre, mâchant une tarte à viande et buvant notre jus de citrouille. Nous avons partagé des histoires de Quidditch et de balai toute la soirée, riant ensemble et appréciant l'agréable atmosphère. Vers la fin du repas, nous avons pris des photos toutes les deux.

En quittant la fête, j'étais éternellement reconnaissante à Hermione de m'y avoir traîné de force. Tenant toujours la carte dans ma main, je me suis tournée vers elle avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle a dit :

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit que tu voudrais venir?

Sans un autre mot, j'ai étreint mon amie.

Harry a remplacé Katie en vitesse. Quand il a finalement demandé à Dean, mon petit-ami était extatique de faire partie de l'équipe. J'étais heureuse pour lui aussi. Seamus n'a pas beaucoup aimé l'idée, clamant qu'il avait entraîné Dean et que ce n'était pas juste. J'ai pensé que ses plaintes n'avaient tout simplement pas de fondements étant donné que Dean avait été meilleur aux essais.

Le premier entraînement avec Dean s'est extrêmement bien passé… sauf pour Ron. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment mon frère pouvait devenir _de pire en pire_ après toute la pratique qu'il avait. Quand il a mis la bouche de Demelza en sang. Harry a mis fin à l'entraînement.

En quittant les vestiaires, Dean et moi marchions main dans la main. Il parlait avec excitation du match qui approchait et je lui ai vanté son bon boulot. J'ai souri. Les choses étaient terriblement plaisantes entre lui et moi depuis notre discussion à Pré-au-Lard. Ce n'était plus du tout gênant maintenant.

Prenant un raccourci vers la Tour de Griffondor, Dean m'a arrêtée dans un couloir vide. Innocemment, il a sorti un morceau de papier de sa poche et l'a déplié.

- Je voulais te donner cela, Ginny, a-t-il dit en me donnant le papier.

En le dépliant complètement, j'ai perdu mon souffle. C'était un portrait de moi, plain de détails. J'avais l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir. Il avait trouvé la couleur exacte de mes cheveux et même la mèche qui me retombait toujours sur la joue. Il s'était souvenu de toutes mes plus voyantes taches de rousseur.

- C'est incroyable, ai-je murmuré, lui demandant s'il avait utilisé la magie pour les détails les plus compliqués.

- Non, a-t-il répondu.

- Où as-tu appris à faire cela?

- Les cours d'art à l'école primaire, a-t-il répondu. Bien que j'ai toujours eu la main pour cela, même avant que Maman ne m'envoie à l'école Moldue.

Et à ce moment-là, regardant ce remarquable portrait de moi, sachant qu'il lui avait sans doute fallu des heures pour le faire, sachant qu'il connaissait mon visage jusqu'au moindre petit détail, je voulais l'embrasser. Rempliant l'esquisse aussi vite que possible et la mettant dans ma poche, je l'ai poussé contre le mur et je l'ai fait.

Et je ne pensais pas que j'étais en train d'embrasser un ami. Je ne pensais pas que c'était bizarre. Là, dans le silence du corridor, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Il était mon petit-ami et j'étais sa petite-amie et je voulais l'embrasser… Je voulais…

- Hé!

Quelques minutes plus tard, je claquais l'entrée du passage secret aussi fort que je le pouvais. J'ai essuyé les larmes de colère et de haine de mes yeux, refusant de me plonger dans une rage que je ne pourrais même pas contrôler. Avoir été prise à embrasser mon petit-ami par mon frère et Harry n'était pas dans la liste des choses que j'espérais accomplir avant la fin de ma vie.

Les paroles de Ron n'avaient pas été différentes de ce qu'il dirait en temps normal, mais ce moment était différent. Il avait interrompu une scène intime et j'étais furieuse pour plusieurs raisons. Un, il n'avait aucun droit de me dicter de qui je devrais être amoureuse ou pas, avec qui je pouvais sortir, qui je pouvais embrasser, avec la langue ou pas, ou même baiser si je le désirais. Deux, il était trop lâche pour prendre son courage à deux mains et inviter Hermione à sortir et voilà qu'il m'en voulait d'être _heureuse_.

J'ai pris les escaliers jusqu'au trou du portrait, trébuchant sur une marche en me rappelant les choses que j'avais dites à Ron. Me calmant un peu, j'ai réalisé que j'avais franchi la limite que je ne voulais pas franchir. Si j'avais été dans un état plus calme, j'aurais peut-être pu faire comprendre mon opinion à Ron, mais j'étais furieuse et mes mots ne pouvaient être contrôlés.

Et Ron qui me chaperonnait constamment ne m'aidait pas à apaiser ma rage non plus. Il avait de la chance que je n'aie pas pu le viser correctement. Il m'avait peut-être manquée, mais je n'allais pas faire la même erreur. Il devrait se considérer chanceux que Harry l'ait poussé contre le mur…

… _Harry…_

Et c'était la troisième raison pour laquelle j'étais si bouleversée. Je n'avais jamais souhaité que Harry me voie embrasser Dean ou n'importe qui d'autre de cette manière, mais ce n'était pas ce qui affectait la troisième cause de ma fureur.

Quand Dean et moi nous sommes séparés, Harry avait le plus curieux des regards sur le visage. Alors que Ron me reprochait mon comportement supposément indécent, Dean a essayé de demander de l'aide à Harry, en lui faisant un sourire semi-macho d'enfant pris la main dans le pot de biscuits. Harry ne l'a pas retourné et Dean a choisi de partir.

Le regard n'a pas quitté son visage alors que Ron et moi nous disputions. Harry n'a pas dit un mot jusqu'à ce que Ron en arrive à m'insulter, et il a pris ma défense. Il n'a pas bougé avant que Ron ne pointe sa baguette sur moi, et il s'est mis entre mon frère et moi. Harry n'a pas agi avant que Ron m'ait presque touché avec un rayon orange, et il a poussé Ron si fort contre le mur que j'aurais juré que c'était une tout autre personne.

Je suis arrivée au portrait de la Grosse Dame et je me suis assise là, reniflant. J'ai marmonné le mot de passe, mais elle ne s'est pas ouverte. Utilisant son hésitation, j'ai repensé encore une fois au regard que Harry m'avait lancé. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter, ce regard que je ne reconnaissais pas, ce regard qu'il n'avait jamais eu envers moi auparavant, ce regard qui ne pouvait contenir que de la jalousie…

_Tais-toi, Ginny… il n'est pas jaloux… il ne l'a jamais, il ne le sera jamais…_

- POUSSIÈRE DE FÉE! ai-je crié à la Grosse Dame et elle a presque sauté de son cadre.

Elle avait l'air sur le point de faire un commentaire, mais en voyant mon regard furieux, elle a murmuré quelque chose et le portrait s'est ouvert.

Quand je suis entrée comme une tempête dans la Salle Commune, Dean m'attendait. J'ai essayé de lui dire bonne nuit rapidement, mais il a pris ma main et a essayé de me calmer. Je ne voulais pas devenir grossière alors j'ai serré sa main et je lui ai dis bonne nuit encore une fois. Je me suis retournée vers mon dortoir, dos à lui, et il a dit quelque chose qui m'a obligée à m'arrêter de marcher vers la porte.

- Est-ce que tu as vu ce regard que Harry m'a lancé? a demandé Dean. Tu crois qu'il est amoureux de toi?

Sans me retourner, je me suis forcée à rire et j'ai tout fait pour ignorer la sensation que ces mots me donnaient.

- Aucunes chances, Dean, ai-je répondu. Il me voit comme sa sœur. Si tu es inquiet, je suppose qu'ils seront de retour bientôt.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, je grimpé les escaliers. Ouvrant la porte avec force, je n'ai pas perdu mon temps pour enlever mes vêtements de Quidditch et les jeter dans un coin de la pièce. J'ai fouillé dans mes tiroirs et j'ai trouvé mon pyjama, tout cela en faisant courir les événements de ce soir dans mon esprit troublé.

_Harry est amoureux de moi._

Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

_Mais ce regard qu'il avait._

Était un regard qu'un frère t'aurait donné.

_Mais Ron n'avait pas l'air de cela._

Bon d'accord, mais Ron est un idiot.

_Excellent point._

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de penser comme cela. Depuis le jour où j'avais rencontré Harry à King's Cross, j'avais espéré bêtement, attendant irrationnellement qu'il me remarque, et perdant un temps trop précieux à analyser en profondeur tous les petits regards et tous les petits mots et toutes les gestes qu'il avait. C'était fini ce temps-là.

Plus tard dans mon lit, alors que je fixais le plafond, j'ai décidé que ce regard, ce ci curieux regard, n'était rien d'autre que Harry regardant quelqu'un qu'il voyait comme une petite sœur qu'il voulait protéger. Aussi simple que cela. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Mais alors que je dérivais vers mes rêves, une toute autre histoire m'est apparue. Je me revoyais dans le raccourci, mais pas avec Dean; avec Harry. Harry, pas Dean, m'embrassait et c'était quelque chose que les grands frères ne font pas. Il était facile de tromper mes pensées conscientes, mais faire la même avec mes rêves était impossible.

Les prochains jours furent horribles en ce qui concernait Ron. Chaque fois qu'il passait près de moi, il regardait droit devant et refusait de poser les yeux sur moi. Je ne croyais pas qu'il était possible que Ron devienne encore pire, mais les entraînements étaient affreux, réduisant même Demelza aux larmes. J'aurais juré qu'il était sur le poing de frapper Harry en plein visage.

Je m'attendais à ce que Ron réagisse à mes mots. J'étais préparée à sa colère contre moi, qui ne durait jamais plus qu'une poignée de jours, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Hermione reçoive le pire de la colère de Ron. Ron n'était pas motivé du tout à aller vers elle.

Quand Hermione, au bord des larmes, est venue me chercher la veille de notre premier match de Quidditch, j'étais hésitante à l'idée de lui expliquer pourquoi Ron agissait radicalement différemment. Quand je lui ai finalement dit et expliqué que j'avais révélé ses anciennes habitudes d'embrasser Krum, elle est restée muette et n'a pas dit un mot en plusieurs minutes.

- Tu devais vraiment lui dire pour Viktor? a chuchoté Hermione, essuyant son nez avec un mouchoir. C'est fini depuis plus d'un an. Ça ne signifie plus rien maintenant.

- Je ne pensais pas clairement dans cette situation. Je suis désolée, ai-je dit.

Je me sentais terriblement mal, pensant à comment j'avais peut-être éloigné Ron et Hermione.

- Pourquoi doit-il être tellement en colère contre moi? a demandé Hermione, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

Elle a secoué la tête et s'est levée pour partir. Quand je lui ai demandé où elle allait, elle a dit :

- J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Elle est sortie de la pièce, ne me regardant presque pas. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer d'avoir du ressentiment envers moi. _J'_aurais eu du ressentiment envers elle.

Mais Hermione oublierais toute sa colère contre moi le lendemain soir.

Ron est entré dans la Salle Commune avec un air irrité. Alors qu'il refermait le trou du portrait, les Griffondors l'acclamaient et lui donnaient des tapes dans le dos de félicitations. Il tentait désespérément de cacher son plaisir d'être le centre d'attention. Attrapant la main de mon frère, je lui ai dit :

- Je suis peut-être toujours fâchée contre toi, mais c'était vraiment bien joué.

Avant que Ron ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Lavande est venue à côté de moi et a gloussé violemment. Elle s'est approchée de Ron, lui a murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille et le sourire de Ron est devenu plus grand que le corps de Cormac. Il m'a regardée avec un ricanement dans les yeux en hochant la tête pour Lavande. Elle a attrapé sa main et l'a amené loin de moi. Ils se sont assis dans la chaise la plus proche et ont commencé à s'embrasser avec férocité.

La Salle Commune s'est tue dans un silence de mort pendant cinq secondes alors qu'ils regardaient cette scène gênante. Quand Harry est entré, la foule était de nouveau active et assailli le Capitaine de cris de jubilation. Je suis restée sur le côté, attendant de parler à Harry avant d'aller dormir.

J'ai lancé un regard à mon frère et à sa partenaire de jeu qui était collée à ses lèvres, et je me suis soudain sentie malade. Quand Harry s'est libéré de la foule, je lui ai parlé brièvement et je suis partie, le laissant digérer les actes de son meilleur ami. En me tournant, je l'ai vue.

Hermione, calée entre Cormac et Romilda, fixait Ron et Lavande. Son visage trahissait tellement d'irritation. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, bougeant comme si elle essayait de dire quelque chose, et sa lèvre inférieure a commencé à trembler. Ses yeux ont lui de la lueur des bougies qui vacillaient devant ses pupilles et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les larmes n'avait pas encore coulé. J'étais sur le point de la réconforter quand une main m'a attirée ailleurs.

- Super match, Ginny, a dit Dean, m'embrassant sur les lèvres et me permettant un moment de distraction.

Je me suis détournée de lui rapidement, mais Hermione était partie. Même si je ne savais pas où, j'ai vu Harry sortir par le trou du portrait et j'ai deviné qui devait la suivre.

- Mon frère est le pire idiot que j'aie jamais connu, ai-je grommelé, reposant le regard sur mon petit-ami.

Il a haussé les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas comme si Hermione et lui sortaient ensemble, n'est-ce pas?

Je ne voulais rien ajouter. Deux des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie n'étaient pas en termes amicaux avec moi en ce moment et je n'avais pas besoin d'une troisième. J'ai affiché le meilleur sourire que je pouvais donner, j'ai dit à Dean que j'aillais dormir et j'ai quitté la Salle Commune après un baiser rapide.

Hermione m'a vite trouvée le lendemain. Quand je l'ai vue venir vers moi, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle commence tout de suite à me parler de Ron. Au lieu de cela, elle m'a serrée dans ses bras, s'est excusée pour avoir été si froide avec moi et a amorcé une discussion à propos de la Fête de Noël qui approchait. Je n'ai presque pas écouté, trop occupée à essayer de comprendre son attitude. Elle agissait comme si tout allait bien et le faisait bien.

La semaine qui a suivi n'a pas du tout amélioré la situation. Ron et Lavande se touchaient avec les lèvres à toutes les occasions qu'ils avaient. Tout l'entourage de Ron était extrêmement inconfortable. Pour une fois, je parie que Harry était soulagé d'être en cours, les seuls moments où les lèvres des amoureux ne pouvaient entrer en contact. J'étais secrètement heureuse que les jumeaux n'aient pas inventé des Lèvres à Rallonge au lieu des oreilles.

Hermione les évitaient à tout prix, ce qui était facile, car on ne manquait pas de les voir arriver quand ils étaient ensemble. Je ne sais pas comment elle supportait de dormir dans la même chambre que Lavande. Je l'imaginais en train de tenter de s'endormir avec Lavande et Parvati qui gloussaient à propos de Ron, tout cela avec un oreiller sur le tête pour se couvrir les oreilles. Peut-être avait-elle utilisé un sortilège de Surdité.

- Vas-tu finir par abandonner cette idée, Ginny? m'a chuchoté Hermione dans la bibliothèque.

Je tentais vainement de la convaincre de parler à Ron.

- Je ne vais pas me remettre à lui parler de nouveau quand je n'ai rien fait pour être traitée de la sorte sauf embrasser Viktor Krum.

Je me suis distraite en regardant la table.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, ai-je dit, essayant toujours de me faire pardonner pour ma bévue d'il y a quelques semaines.

J'avais peut-être gâché toutes mes chances de voir Hermione devenir ma belle-sœur et je me sentais très mal.

- On a déjà clos ce sujet là! a-t-elle sifflé, tournant les pages de son manuel de Sortilèges alors qu'on entendait Peeves fredonner un air de Noël dans le couloir. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir comment Ron allait réagir. Je ne te blâme pour rien. Ron est parfaitement capable d'être un connard tout seul.

J'ai hoché la tête, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir responsable. Je voulais en dire plus sur le sujet, mais Hermione m'a encore fait taire et a changé de sujet.

- De plus, a-t-elle dit, nous devons nous inquiéter pour Harry maintenant.

Mon cœur palpitait. Quand je lui avais parlé de Ron et Harry qui m'avait vue dans le raccourci avec Dean, j'avais laissé de côté les détails concernant le regard de Harry. J'avais conclu qu'ils n'avaient aucun rapport avec la situation et je ne voulais pas déranger Hermione avec les récentes grandes actions fraternelles de Harry à mon égard. J'étais heureuse qu'elle ait remarqué sans que j'eue quoi que ce soit à dire.

- J'ai entendu un groupe de filles dans les toilettes qui parlaient de lui refiler une potion d'amour, a continué Hermione, anéantissant ma théorie selon laquelle elle avait remarqué l'attitude étrange de Harry envers moi. Il va avoir de gros problèmes s'il n'invite pas quelqu'un bientôt à cette fête.

Je me suis imaginée pendant une seconde accepter l'invitation de Harry et marcher avec lui, main dans la main, jusqu'au bureau de Slughorn. J'ai banni cette image de ma tête tout de suite et j'ai rassemblé mes affaires, inventant comme excuse que je devais aller retrouver Dean.

Sortant rapidement, j'ai tourné le coin et j'ai foncé droit dans Drago Malfoy. Mes livres ont volé dans toutes les directions alors que le Serpentard riait bruyamment. Je me suis baissée pour ramasser mes choses et j'ai levé les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir bien dormi depuis des semaines.

- Regarde où tu vas, Weasley, a-t-il ricané en marchant sur mes manuels jusqu'à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. IL n'a rien dit d'autre en se glissant dans la pièce.

J'ai marmonné quelques mots bien choisis à son intention et j'ai regardé vers la bibliothèque en réfléchissant à toutes les manières possibles de lui jeter un maléfice la prochaine fois qu'il serait sur mon chemin. Je suis retournée à ma tâche et je me suis soudainement retrouvée à plongé dans la plus incroyable paire d'yeux émeraude que j'aie jamais vue.

Harry était accroupi sur le sol à mon niveau, me tendant mon livre de potion qu'il tenait entre nous. Il affichait un petit sourire innocent.

- Tout va bien, Ginny?

J'ai hoché la tête et tout semblait se mélanger en moi alors que je me perdais dans son regard.

- J'ai seulement échappé mes affaires, ai-je murmuré, oubliant tout fils de Mangemort qui aurait croisé mon chemin.

Me donnant le dernier livre sur le sol, nous nous sommes levés.

- Je cherche Hermione. Est-ce qu'elle est là? a-t-il demandé.

- Tu t'es fatigué d'être spectateur avec Ron? ai-je demandé.

Il a hoché doucement la tête.

- Je souhaiterais juste qu'ils soient amis comme avant.

- Tu sais comment ils sont têtus, ai-je répliqué. Regarde depuis combien de temps ils s'aiment sans se l'avouer.

Je savais que je nageais dans des eaux dangereuses en révélant une partie des sentiments personnels d'Hermione, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était réellement un secret maintenant. Harry avait dû en parler avec Ron ou il avait remarqué la même chose que moi parce qu'il a acquiescé.

- Alors, est-ce que tu amène Dean à la fête? a demandé Harry.

J'ai cru voir une étincelle au fond de ses yeux quand il a prononcé le nom de Dean, mais je devais l'avoir imaginée.

J'ai hoché la tête, me haïssant presque de lui dire une telle chose. Je l'ai pointé et j'ai dit :

- Il y a une longue file de filles qui attendent d'être invitée par le célèbre Harry Potter. Laquelle a attiré ton regard?

Harry a eu l'air d'être sur le point de vomir. J'ai commencé à lui demandé s'il allait bien, mais Peeves m'a interrompue avec ses rires et ses slogans.

- Weezy et Potty! criait-il tout en nous pointant du doigt alors qu'il flottait au plafond. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas briser les traditions de Noël!

Nous avons levé les yeux pour apercevoir la branche de gui qui n'était pas là quelques secondes plus tôt. Peeves l'avait apparemment placée là pendant un moment de distraction. J'ai ri nerveusement alors que je tournais le regard vers Harry, qui semblait encore un fois sur le point d'être malade.

Pendant que Peeves dansait autour de nous, j'ai pris les livres dans mes mains avec la même nervosité, m'attendant à les échapper de nouveau à cause de l'anticipation. Je savais, bien entendu, qu'il n'allait pas m'embrasser sous le gui et pour plusieurs raisons, la première et la plus importante étant qu'il n'avait aucun désir d'embrasser quelqu'un qui était comme sa sœur, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à…

- Dean! ai-je presque crié en voyant mon petit-ami errer à l'autre bout du couloir.

Donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Harry, j'ai couru vers Dean. J'arborais une légère teinte de rose comme si j'avais été prise sur le fait. Je n'avais aucune raison de me sentir coupable. Je n'avais pas prévu ce rendez-vous sous le gui.

- Est-ce que c'était du gui? a demandé Dean en regardant vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

J'ai regardé en arrière et Harry n'y était plus, mais Peeves a attrapé la décoration et a flotté dans la direction opposée.

En trébuchant sur mes mots, j'ai essayé de lui expliquer la situation. Dean a simplement souri comme s'il comprenait ce qui se passait. À la fin de mon histoire, il a dit :

- Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. C'était Peeves. Mais je ne pense pas que tu aies raison pour une chose, Ginny : Harry n'arrête pas de te regarder maintenant. Fais-moi une faveur et garde un œil sur lui. Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance.

Après ce commentaire éclairé de Dean, j'ai commencé à étudier le comportement de Harry un peu plus que d'habitude. Il était réellement suspect. Par exemple, chaque fois que je le surprenait me fixer, il prétendait regarder quelque chose d'autre, et il essayait continuellement de me voler un court instant de contact physique, mais se retirait tout de suite comme s'il avait commis une sorte de péché mortel.

L'une des preuves les plus évidentes que Harry était amoureux de moi était qu'il avait invité Luna à la fête de Noël de Slughorn. Sans offense pour Luna, qui est une fille absolument charmante, elle n'était pas le genre de fille que la plupart des mecs aurait vue de manière romantique. Harry qui allait à la fête avec Luna était l'équivalant de Harry qui y amenait sa sœur (s'il en avait une). Elle était une option sécuritaire.

Ce qui signifiait que Harry ne pouvait pas inviter celle qu'il voulait vraiment inviter. J'ai continué de l'étudier à fond pour découvrir si une fille lui causait ce regard nerveux qu'il avait autrefois pour Cho, mais il n'en regardait aucune… _okay… rayez cela… _il _me_ regardait.

Avec toutes ces choses qui me passaient par la tête, j'avais besoin de parler à Hermione. Elle n'était pas du genre à me guider dans la mauvaise direction et ce serait une excellente opportunité de la distraire de ses altercations avec mon frère. Au lieu de cela, elle m'a frappée avec la nouvelle qu'elle avait accepté l'invitation de Cormac à la fête.

- _Tu as quoi?_ ai-je dit, ennuyée, oubliant complètement Harry pendant un moment. Hermione, tu fais cela seulement pour rendre Ron jaloux.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai.

Et elle a gloussé, pas un gloussement à la Hermione, mais un gloussement de _Je-suis-une-je-sais-tout-qui-tente-de-se-vengr-du-garçon-que-j'aime_.

- En plus, tu n'es pas très bien placée pour parler. Tu essais de rendre Harry jaloux depuis plus d'un an.

- _Excuse-moi?_ ai-je dit avec incrédulité. Il se trouve que j'apprécie beaucoup Dean. Est-ce que tu peux dire la même chose de Cormac?

- Bien sûr que si, a-t-elle dit sans être convaincante. Il est fort… et il est bon au Quidditch…

- Tu te fiches du Quidditch! ai-je crié. Tu aimes Ron! Honnêtement, Hermione, comment peux-tu être la meilleure dans tout à l'école, mais être un tel boulet dans les affaires de cœur?

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Dean et moi buvions du punch à une table retirée dans un coin à la fête de Slughorn. Alors que nous parlions de ses plans pour les vacances, je me suis amusée à regarder du coin de l'œil Harry qui sortait Luna des situations inconfortables.

- Elle l'a vraiment fait, a dit Dean en désignant le couple plutôt horrible que formaient Hermione et Cormac.

Elle avait l'air terrifiée d'être près de lui.

- Tu penses qu'elle est réellement amoureuse de ce type? m'a-t-il demandé.

Je me suis renfrognée et j'ai secoué la tête en signe de dénégation. Alors que je les regardais tous les deux, Cormac a avidement pointé le doigt vers le haut en direction d'une branche de gui. Avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de réagir, il avait planté ses lèvres sur les siennes. J'ai couvert ma bouche d'une main dans un mélange de dégoût et d'amusement.

- C'est révoltant, a dit Dean avec un haut-le-cœur.

- Ça lui apprendra, ai-je répliqué en la regardant se dégager des étreintes désagréables de Cormac et filé à travers la foule.

Je me suis sentie légèrement déprimée par la situation pendant un moment étant donné que c'était _mes_ paroles qui avaient commencé tout ce fiasco Ron-Lavande-Hermione-Cormac. Je me suis libérée de cette pensée immédiatement. ce n'était pas ma faute si Ron avait interprété mes mots de cette manière et ce n'était pas ma faute si Hermione avait choisi un parfait imbécile pour prendre sa revanche sur lui.

- Ce n'est pas Rita Skeeter là-bas? a demandé Dean en indiquant la journaliste qui parlait avec une plaisante femme d'âge moyen.

- Qu'est-ce que tous ces reporters font ici? ai-je sifflé.

Je pensais qu'elle n'était plus admise sur le terrain de Poudlard. J'espérais qu'elle n'était pas à la recherche d'un nouveau moyen de ruiner la vie de quelqu'un. Malgré le fait qu'elle s'était partiellement rachetée en février, je détestais jusqu'à son existence.

Apparemment, un petit bonhomme avec des lunettes se demandait la même chose. Il s'est avancé vers elle avec un homme bizarre et plutôt grand et a proclamé d'une voix très forte :

- Rita? Que diable faites-vous ici ce soir?

- Horace m'a invitée, Eldred. Vu que l'on m'a réengagée au journal, il espérait que j'écrive un gentil petit article pour satisfaire son égo.

_Eldred...? _Me suis-je dit. _Ce doit être l'auteur dont Hermione parlait. _Je me demandais si elle l'avait déjà rencontré. J'ai lancé un regard à l'homme qui accompagnait l'écrivain. Il m'a regardé avec un air affamé.

- Est-ce que tu crois que c'est lui le vampire qui était supposé venir? a demandé Dean. Il a le rôle en tout cas.

Je l'ai fait taire. Eldred venait de mentionner Harry.

- … et je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait se faire beaucoup d'or. Le garçon a refusé, a dit Eldred, ennuyé. Vous devez me dire, Rita, comment vous avez obtenu une interview exclusive avec ce garçon l'hiver dernier.

Rita a replacé ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Il le faisait pour être noble, a-t-elle dit en roulant les yeux. Ce garçon ne verrait même pas une bonne affaire même s'il l'avait en plein visage.

- Alors, je crois que nous avons besoin de plus de gens comme lui, a finalement dit l'autre femme.

Eldred s'est tourné vers elle, très surpris qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre dans la conversation.

- Avons-nous eu le plaisir de nous rencontrer?

- C'est Joanne Rowling, a présenté Rita. Elle est elle aussi auteure, mais loin d'être aussi connue que vous. Peut-être vous souvenez-vous de son histoire pour enfant? _Lapin et Miss Abeille_?

Eldred a tendu la main et a énergiquement serré celle de Joanne.

- Mon fils adore cette histoire, a-t-il dit. Vous l'avez écrite il y a quelques années, Joanne, vous avez sûrement travaillé sur autre chose depuis.

- Je voyage beaucoup, a dit Joanne. J'ai fréquenté plusieurs Universités Moldues en cours de route. Ils ont une culture si fascinante.

- Joanne, ici présente, est ce que l'on appelle, dans des termes journalistiques, une puriste, a dit Rita. Elle pense qu'une histoire devrait être racontée pour le bien du peuple.

Joanne a regardé Rita avec irritation. J'ai supposé que c'était un vieux conflit qu'elles avaient déjà eu auparavant. Joanne a dit :

- Et vous pensez qu'une histoire ne devrait être racontée que si elle rapporte des galions.

- J'ai des bouches à nourrir, a rétorqué Rita.

Elle a retourné le regard vers Eldred qui semblait apprécier la dispute.

- Qu'en pensez-vous?

- Honnêtement, a-t-il dit, je n'écrirais pas quelque chose dont je sais qu'il ne me rendra pas les poches plus lourdes.

Joanne a secoué la tête avec déception.

- C'est la tendance qui grandi partout dans le monde, a-t-elle dit. Les auteurs, les reporters… La _Gazette du Sorcier_ en est un exemple fondamental.

Elle a fait une pause, comme si elle tentait de chaque parcelle d'information.

- En fait, le monde des Moldus fait la même chose. Il y a seulement une semaine, j'ai parlé à un reporter du _New York Times_ qui m'a dit la même chose que vous deux.

- Le _New York Times_? a questionné Rita.

- Un journal moldu des États-Unis, a répondu Joanne. Il saute trop vite aux conclusions selon moi.

- Avez-vous vu Hermione?

J'ai sursauté quand Cormac est sorti de nulle part. J'ai prétendu avoir vu mon amie près de la porte. Il s'est volatilisé dans la foule, mais le vampire, qui s'était taillé un chemin plus près de notre table, l'a remplacé.

- Sanguini, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te promener! a crié Eldred, attrapant le vampire et l'escortant loin de notre table.

Tout en gardant une main ferme sur son invité, Eldred s'est tourné vers Joanne.

- Voudriez-vous rencontrer Harry Potter?

Joanne a immédiatement hoché la tête, mais l'a ensuite secouée.

- Il est tard et je dois partir…

Les quatre se sont dispersés. En tournant la tête vers le couloir, j'ai vu Harry glisser sous sa cape d'invisibilité. La porte s'est ouverte, à première vue toute seule, et s'est refermée. Sans plus de distractions, j'ai retournée mon attention vers Dean.

- Tu veux danser? m'a-t-il demandé alors que la musique de Celestina Modubec commençait à atteindre nos oreilles.

C'était une belle chanson et un timing parfait.

- Bien sûr, ai-je dit en mettant ma main dans la sienne.

Nous nous sommes levés et, sans se préoccuper de qui dansait ou pas, nous avons bougé lentement avec la musique. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous avons apprécié l'ambiance de la fête de Noël de Slughorn. Peut-être, si nous en avions la chance, passerions-nous _accidentellement _sous le gui?

Les vacances de Noël sont arrivées et j'étais triste que Ron et Hermione ne se soient pas encore réconciliés. Cela signifiait qu'elle ne venait pas nous visiter pour la saison des fêtes. Assise dans ma chambre à emballer les cadeaux Noël pour ma famille, j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et je me suis tournée pour voir qui s'était.

- Fred! George! ai-je crié en jetant les boîtes pour courir vers mes frères que je n'avais pas vus depuis l'été.

Je les ai tous les deux serrés dans mes bras et je leur ai dit à quel point ils m'avaient manqués.

Fred et George ont regardé par-dessus mon épaule vers la pile de boîtes qui reposait sur mon lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, cher sœur? a demandé Fred, me contournant pour jeter un coup d'œil au papier d'emballage et les cadeaux.

- J'emballe les cadeaux, ai-je répondu.

- T'as quelque chose pour nous? a demandé George en regardant attentivement la calculatrice moldue que j'avais trouvée à Papa dans le petit village des environs.

- Heureusement, j'ai déjà emballé vos cadeaux, ai-je dit en pointant deux boîtes aux couleurs vives sur le dessus de la pile.

Elles portaient chacune une bouteille de salive de Doxy que je m'étais procurées de quelqu'un dans le sous-sol de Poudlard. Les jumeaux m'avaient dit qu'ils étaient sur le point d'être à court et qu'ils en avaient besoin.

Fred et George ont respectueusement pris leurs boîtes et les ont secouées un peu, mais rien qui pouvait briser leur contenu. J'avais demandé à Maman de placer un sortilège antivol sur chaque boîte pour moi. Déçus, les jumeaux ont abandonné et ont retourné leur attention vers moi.

- As-tu entendu la bonne nouvelle? a demandé Fred.

- Il se pourrait que Maman te donne un cadeau de Noël en avance, a dit George.

- Quoi?

- Elle pense à faire de Fleur ta colocataire, a répondu Fred.

J'ai grogné. _Cela rendrait mon Noël merveilleux cette année, _ai-je pensé avec sarcasme. Si passer tant de temps avec Fleur cet été n'avait pas été assez de torture pour moi, maintenant je devrais peut-être partager ma chambre avec elle. J'espérais que Maman changerais d'avis.

- Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas juste rester avec Bill? me suis-je demandé à haute voix. Ils vont se marier!

- Tu sais comment est Maman, a répondu George.

_Vieux-jeu_, ai-je pensé. J'ai sorti de ma tête la pensée de rester avec Fleurk et je me suis demandé si on s'attendait à ce que je lui offre quelque chose pour Noël. Je n'avais pas pensé à cela et je n'allais certainement pas y repenser.

- Comment va le magasin? ai-je demandé pour changer de sujet.

- Nous avons eu un plutôt grand nombre de commandes en provenance de Poudlard avant les vacances de Noël, a dit Fred.

- Vingt potions d'amour pour vingt jeunes fille désireuses, a rajouté George.

- Et nous espérons sincèrement que _tu_ n'es pas l'une d'entre elles.

- Je sors déjà avec Dean, ai-je répliqué. Je n'ai pas _besoin_ d'une potion d'amour. C'est peut-être comme cela que Lavande est tombée sous le charme de Ron par contre.

Les jumeaux m'ont regardé avec un air plutôt excité et m'ont demandé ce que je voulais dire par là. J'ai souri, je leur ai raconté toute l'histoire et je les ai suppliés de ne pas le lâcher avec cela. Ils ont accepté, mais ont exprimé leur surprise que Ron ait choisi Lavande comme partenaire de baisers et pas Hermione.

Après toutes mes observations d'Harry des derniers mois, à partir d'un certain moment, j'avais fait d'un jeu pour mon plaisir personnel de toucher Harry à chaque que j'en avais la chance. À chaque fois que j'avais un bonne excuse pour le faire, je lui donnais un petit coup sur l'épaule, je lui frappais amicalement la jambe avec mon pied, je lui enlevais même un truc dans les cheveux, tout cela juste pour voir sa réaction. J'ai remarqué que de chaque contact physique avec lui résultait la même réponse tendue à chaque fois et j'ai honte d'admettre que j'avais une sorte de fascination malsaine de voir le poil se hérisser sur ses bras.

J'étais prête encore une fois à toucher _accidentellement_ le pied de Harry avec le mien durant le souper de Noël quand Maman a aperçu par la fenêtre notre frère égaré, Percy, qui flânait dans l'allée avec le Ministre. Percy ne s'était pas encore réconcilié avec nous et je doutais que sont apparition soit quelque chose de plus qu'une excuse d'amener le Ministre avec lui.

J'avais raison. Aussitôt que Rufus en a eu la chance, il a invité Harry à venir marcher avec lui dehors. Alors que Maman faisait tout un cinéma à un Percy inconfortable, le reste d'entre nous est resté assis dans un silence glacial, comme si nous avions été pétrifiés.

Après quelques minutes dans cet état, j'ai poussé ma chaise et je me suis excusée. Maman m'a lancé un regard et je me suis arrêtée à moitié levée de ma place. Tremblante de rage, je me suis rassise et j'ai regardé Fred et George qui semblaient aussi irrités que moi.

- Comment cela se passe à Londres? a demandé Maman.

Je refusais de croire que Maman ne savais pas la vraie raison pour laquelle Percy se tenait dans notre cuisine après une année et demi presque sans contact.

- Bien, a nerveusement répondu Percy en essayant de cacher son inconfort.

Il a mis sa main sur le dos de la chaise vide de Harry et l'a agrippé fermement, ses jointures tournant au blanc. Même si Harry n'avait ni cheveux roux ni tâches de rousseur, il faisait plus partie de cette famille que Percy.

- Est-ce que tu changes de sous-vêtement tous les jours? a demandé Fred, ses yeux se rétrécissant en direction de notre frère. Tu as toujours eu de la difficulté à t'en souvenir.

Le visage de Percy est devenu tout blanc. Maman a gelé sur place, jetant des regards à Fred, le défiant d'_essayer_ de ruiner le retour du fils prodigue.

- Joins-toi à nous pour le dîner, Percy, a dit George, fouillant la table des yeux à la recherche de quelque chose.

Il a attrapé son propre couteau.

- Nous avons toujours le couteau avec lequel tu nous as poignardés dans le dos. Tu veux que je l'aiguise pour un autre round?

Maman a mis les mains sur ses hanches et a crié le nom de George si fort que j'ai tressailli. Ne voulant surtout pas être laissée en-dehors du Percy-punching-ball, j'ai ouvert la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose, mais Maman m'a lancé un regard si puissant que je n'ai pas osé parler. Au lieu de cela, j'ai sorti ma baguette de ma poche et je l'ai pointée vers la table. Murmurant une incantation, une cuillère de purée de pommes de terre s'est levée du bol.

Deux autres cuillères ont joint la mienne; Fred et George avaient aimé l'idée. Les trois cuillères ont plané dans l'air pendant quelques secondes, se moquant de Percy et ignorant Maman. Avec un petit coup de baguette, la nourriture s'est écrasée directement dans le visage de Percy.

Il a reculé, essuyant sa bouche pour en enlever un peu de purée et se dégageant les yeux. Irrité, il nous a lancé un regard noir et a déclaré :

- Je vois que c'était une mauvaise idée!

Maman a commencé à nous crier dessus pendant que Percy sortait de la maison. Je m'en fichais royalement. Cela valait toutes les punitions du monde. Même si d'habitudes Maman criait pendant des heures d'affilée, elle a fondu en larmes et est sorti de la cuisine. Les jumeaux se sont consultés du regard et ont suivis notre mère pour la consoler.

Bill et Fleur sont sortis de table et ont regardé Papa qui avalait la dernière bouchée de son pudding. On aurait dit qu'il avait manqué la scène en entier.

Ron jouait avec la nourriture dans son assiette avec sa fourchette. Balayant la pièce et découvrant que Harry n'était pas encore rentré, j'ai demandé à Ron s'il allait partir à sa recherche. Ron a secoué la tête et a dit que Harry n'allait pas tarder et qu'il irait très bien. J'ai quitté la table, j'ai pris mon manteau dans le placard et je suis sortie de la maison.

Quand je suis descendue de la galerie, j'ai presque trébuché sur Harry. Il s'était assis sur la dernière marche, le regard fixé dans la nuit d'hiver, l'esprit bien loin du Terrier. Au-dessus de nous, les nuages gris projetaient une grande ombre sur la pelouse et libéraient de nouveaux flocons pour rejoindre leurs frères d'ivoire déjà tombés qui couvraient le sol. Une soudaine rafale de vent glacial à fait bouger la balançoire sur laquelle Harry et moi nous étions assis ensemble des mois plus tôt, la faisant se balancer d'avant en arrière comme si un spectre invisible était assis dessus.

Se confondant en excuses, il s'est levé pour partir un peu plus loin. Il a reculé d'un pas de la galerie dans le jardin recouvert de blanc et il est parti. Je suis restée sur les marches à regarder Harry s'en aller. Après quelques pas, je pouvais à peine distinguer sa silhouette. Avec un soupir, j'ai considéré l'option de ne pas le suivre, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ce garçon errer tout seul, laissé à lui-même.

J'ai sauté la dernière marche et j'ai suivi ses traces de pas en faisant de mon mieux pour marcher dedans. J'ai grogné quand j'ai réalisé que je devais étirer mes jambes pour égaler ses grandes foulées. Après peu de temps, Harry s'est arrêté et s'est tourné vers moi, essayant de savoir d'où venait tout ce bruit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ginny? a-t-il demandé en souriant alors que je me débattais avec ses empreintes.

- Je… j'essais de… suivre tes… pas…, ai-je répondu en sautant de pas à pas. Mais tu es plus grand que moi et ce n'est pas très aisé de les suivre.

Il a attendu que je le rejoigne. Quand je suis finalement arrivée à destination, la neige tombait violemment. Des flocons étaient pris dans nos cheveux et j'ai ri en voyant Harry de près avec de la neige qui lui fondait sur le visage. Il avait l'air d'avoir du sucre en poudre partout sur la tête.

- Mauvais rendez-vous avec le Ministre? ai-je demandé, le poussant à retourner avec moi à la galerie pour échapper à la férocité de la tempête.

En marchant plus lentement que d'habitude à côté de moi, Harry a hoché la tête, le regard perdu vers le terrain de Quidditch gelé. Je suis certaine qu'il souhaitais vraiment que le temps ne soit pas si misérable dehors, comme cela il aurait pu décompresser en volant un peu. IL a frotté ses mains l'une contre l'autre et m'a expliqué ce dont Rufus et lui avaient parlé.

- Il m'a appelé l'Homme de Dumbledore, a dit Harry, les yeux qui scintillaient à cette idée.

- Il pensait que c'était une insulte, n'est-ce pas? ai-je demandé, remarquant en passant à quel point il était facile pour moi de faire sourire Harry. Alors, à ce que je vois, tu es sur la liste noire d'un autre Ministère? Qu'est-ce que ça fait?

- J'ai le cœur brisé, évidemment, a-t-il dit et il a haussé les épaules, closant le sujet.

En essuyant un peu de neige de son visage, il a demandé :

- Et comment s'est passé le souper avec Percy? Je ne voulais pas m'introduire dans la réunion.

J'ai ri, repensant au masque de nourriture que nous avions donné à Percy.

- La première chose qu'il aurait dû faire, c'est s'excuser, ai-je dit avec une expression mécontente et j'ai continué mon histoire à Harry.

Il pensait que les commentaires de Fred et George étaient durs mais mérités et il a apprécié la manière dont nous lui avons servi à manger.

- Fred et George ont suivi Maman quand elle a commencé à pleurer et je suis allée te trouver.

Harry avait l'air effrayé de ce que je venais de dire.

- Pourquoi? a-t-il demandé à mi-voix.

J'ai frissonné et j'ai enlevé de la neige de mes cils. il y avait plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles je l'avait suivi dehors, surtout parce que si j'étais dans sa situation en ce moment, j'aurais voulu un peu de compagnie.

- Oublie le Ministre, ai-je dit. Il y a plein de gens qui t'aiment ici. Ron, mes parents, les jumeaux… (Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de toucher sont bras avant de continuer) et moi.

Il a eu léger tremblement. Avant d'autres réactions, j'ai posé mon pied sur la première marche de la galerie. J'ai glissé sur le bois glacé et je suis tombée, le dos dans la neige.

- Ginny! a crié Harry, essayant de me rattraper, mais ratant son coup.

Ce garçon m'avait sauvée du souvenir de Tom Jedusor, mais pas d'une marche glissante? Il semblait inquiet, mais il s'est calmé en m'entendant rire. En voyant mon amusement, il a cédé à un sourire et m'a offert sa main.

Même les flocons de neige qui me gelaient les joues ne pouvaient m'empêcher de rire. J'ai pris la main de Harry, mais je n'ai pas essayé de me relever. Je l'ai plutôt tiré dans la neige à côté de moi, mais je pensais qu'il aurait opposé plus de résistance.

- Ron et moi ne vivions que pour l'hiver avant, ai-je dit tout en bougeant les bras de haut en bas, parce que nous sortions dehors pour faire des anges de neige partout.

J'ai bougé les jambes comme je le faisais avec mes bras. Pendant que je faisais mon ange de neige, j'ai regardé Harry qui semblait avoir perdu son regard vers moi.

- Je sais que c'est puéril, ai-je continué en souriant. C'est pourquoi c'est la dernière fois que je parle de mes anges de neige.

Je lui ai soufflé de la neige poudreuse sur le visage.

- Vas-y. Essaie.

Harry m'a regardé avec incertitude, mais j'ai fait battre mes cils tout mouillés vers lui. Il a haussé les épaules et a fait comme moi. Après plusieurs battements de bras et de jambes, nous nous sommes levés pour contempler nos chefs-d'œuvre. Côtes à côtes, nos anges sans visage nous faisaient face.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai remarqué la plus curieuse des choses, peut-être créée par le hasard seul ou par une inconsciente action de nos esprits. Tout sourire, j'ai pointé du doigt nos créations et j'ai dit aussi innocemment que possible :

- Regarde, Harry, nos anges se tiennent par la main!

Comme je m'y attendais, Harry a réagi comme il l'avait fait durant tout l'hiver, peut-être même durant l'été aussi. Me tournant vers la galerie pour me retirer à l'intérieur, je n'ai pas pu résister à une taloche sur l'épaule et à une question;

- Je vais me coucher. Tu viens?

- Quoi? s'est-il étouffé, ses yeux quittant les anges de neige.

J'ai ri de nouveau et j'ai monté les escaliers, laissant un Harry abasourdi dans le froid. Refermant la porte sur lui, j'ai pensé à Dean et je me suis senti coupable de là où mes pensées me menaient. J'avais honte, comme durant l'été, que mon petit-ami ne me manque pas autant qu'il le devrait. Malgré notre relation qui s'améliorait, je sentait encore que je retournais à Poudlard pour voir mon ami, pas mon petit-ami.

En regardant la neige tomber par la fenêtre, j'ai vu qu'elle commençait à diminuer, presque comme si elle n'était tombée que pour nous, seulement pour un instant magique. Les nuages gris commençaient à se dissiper et le ciel de soirée commençait à s'éclaircir.

Quelque chose de différent se produisait entre Harry et moi et, comme le ciel, ce quelque chose n'était pas encore très clair.


	13. Celle qui l'aimait

_Je sais que je change encore de système de temps verbaux, mais je commence à trouver le passé composé un peu lourd et dans tout les livres et toutes les fics, on utilise le passé simple alors…C'est mon chapitre préféré, donc, vous apprécierez, je l'espère… Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 12 : Celle qui l'aimait**

Quand nous sommes revenus des vacances de Noël, très peu de choses avaient changé. Hermione, malgré mes supplications, refusait de parler à Ron. Ron, qui refusait de parler à Hermione, continuait d'embrasser Lavande à chaque fois qu'il en avait la chance. Harry, pris entre les deux, regardait toujours vers moi à chaque moment qu'il trouvait pour le faire.

La seule chose qui avait changé, c'était Dean et moi. C'était une transformation subtile. Il était irrité que je n'aie pas pu aller le voir pendant les Fêtes et, pour rendre les choses encore pires, il avait surpris Harry en train de me regarder des la Grande Salle.

- Il recommence, me chuchota Dean un soir pendant le dîner. Il ne peut pas enlever ses yeux de sur toi une seconde ?

- Peut-être qu'il ne me regarde pas, répondis-je en prenant une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Peut-être qu'il ne fait que regarder dans le vide et que c'est une coïncidence que je sois dans le chemin.

- À chaque fois ? demanda Dean.

Il fourra sa cuillère dans son pudding et la ressortit.

- Je n'aime pas qu'il passe autant de temps avec ta famille durant les vacances.

Il mit la cuillère dans sa bouche.

- Avec qui d'autre irait-il ? Sa tante et son oncle sont horribles.

Il ignora ma question.

- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui ?

Je roulai les yeux.

- Nous sommes dans la même maison, la réponse n'est pas évidente ?

- Tu sais exactement ce que je veux dire.

Peut-être que c'était le moment intime que Harry et moi avions partagé dans la neige dernièrement ; peut-être que c'était le fait que je commençais à réaliser que Harry était amoureux de moi ; peut-être que c'était le fait que je me rendais compte que Dean était meilleur comme ami que comme petit-ami, mais j'étais de plus en plus ennuyé par lui alors que la nouvelle année avançais.

Hermione fut heureusement distraite de ses problèmes avec Ron après les leçons de janvier de Harry avec Dumbledore. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, passant de livre en livre.

Je la rejoignais souvent dans ses recherches pendant que le vent d'hiver soufflait violemment sur la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Sur la table, il y avait une myriade de livres datent de toutes les époques. Les couvertures étaient usées et poussiéreuses. Un facteur commun entre toutes les publications était qu'elles traitaient toutes de magie noire.

Lorsque le dernier livre de sa collection fut refermé, elle poussa un grognement exaspéré pendant que le livre grognait lui aussi. À ce qu'il semblait, ce qu'elle cherchait ne pouvait être trouvé nulle part dans l'école, section légale ou réserve.

- Besoin d'aide, Hermione ? lui demandai-je en parcourant rapidement les pages d'un petit livre dont le titre était écrit dans une langue inconnue.

Je jetai un œil à une horrible image qui représentait les entrailles d'un homme hors de son abdomen. Je grimaçai avant de refermer rapidement le livre.

- Bon, dit Hermione, tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que je ne peux rien te dire.

Même si je n'étais pas au courant que ce projet de recherche concernait les leçons de Harry, je savais par contre qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de me dire ce que Dumbledore lui enseignait. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais cette fille est têtue quand elle le veut.

- Vu qu'AUCUN de ces livres ne m'ont aidée…

Elle fit un grand mouvement de bras vers la tonne de livres qui reposait sur sa table.

- … je n'ai rien à _ne pas_ te dire !

Elle poussa un cri de frustration et martela les livres de ses poings. Vaincue, elle posa sa tête sur la table. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce que les livres la laisse tomber.

Le livre qu'elle avait lu reposait à côté de sa tête avec un petit bout de papier à l'intérieur pour marquer une page. Je fis très peu de bruit pour l'atteindre et encore moins de bruit pour le faire glisser sur la table. La première de couverture disait _La Mhagi la Plue Nouare_. Je l'ouvris à la page marquée du signet et je parcourus son contenu.

Il n'y avait que deux sujets sur la page… _Le maléfice Horblio_, nommé en l'honneur du premier sorcier à en faire usage, et l'article expliquait en détail comment faire exploser diverses parties du corps… et _Les Horcruxes_… où il était écrit, _«De l'Horcruxe, la plus maléfique de toutes les inventions magiques, nous ne parlons pas et ne donneront aucunes indications.»_

De toute évidence, Hermione ne serait pas frustrée si elle était à la recherche du maléfice Horblio car il y avait plusieurs longs paragraphes dédiés à ce sort. Après une relecture de l'explication de l'Horcruxe, j'ai trouvé que cela allait parfaitement à Voldemort. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qui utilisait la Magie-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Décrite.

- Horcruxe, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Alors que je refermais le livre, Hermione me l'arracha des mains et je lui souris narquoisement.

- Tu as une idée de ce que c'est ?

- Ginny, laisse tomber, dit-elle en mettant le livre que j'avais lu dans son sac avant de le refermer. Tu ne devrais probablement même pas connaître ce mot. Si tu veux m'aider, aide-moi à remettre ces livres à leur place.

Une pile de livres dans les bras, je l'aidai à tout remettre à la bonne place. Je savais qu'elle était sérieuse quand elle me disait de laisser tomber le sujet alors j'en conclus que j'allais devoir trouver par moi-même. Je n'osais pas en parler à un enseignant et je refusais de mettre les plans de Dumbledore, s'il y en avait, en danger en discutant de cela avec des étudiants. Je crois qu'un peu d'espionnage s'imposait.

_Horcruxe_, me répétai-je encore une fois dans ma tête, _même le mot sonne maléfique…_

Au début de février, les Sixième Années, Dean inclus, commencèrent les leçons de Transplanage. Cela signifiait que j'avais un matin de libre pour me rattraper dans mes devoirs et même un peu de temps pour pratiquer quelques nouveaux mouvements de Quidditch.

Comme Dean me l'avait demandé, je l'attendis à l'e3xtérieur de la Grande Salle. La foule des étudiants en Transplanage est passée devant moi. Ron et Harry sortirent précipitamment de la pièce en parlant et ne me remarquèrent même pas.

- Tu ne veux pas apprendre comment Transplaner ? demanda Ron à Harry.

- Ça ne m'embête pas vraiment, mais je préfère voler, répondit Harry en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Ils accélérèrent et je les regardai partir. Je laissai de côté le fait qu'ils ne m'avaient pas remarquée ; il y avait beaucoup de gens dans le hall et ils ne s'attendaient pas à me voir là. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais comprendre comment Harry, qui le remarquait même quand je clignais des yeux plus qu'à l'habitude, n'avait même pas…

- La petite sœur de Ron ! me héla Seamus, qui se tenait à côté de Dean dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Bien que Dean n'ait pas utilisé ce surnom pendant très longtemps (et il valait mieux pour lui après m'avoir embrassé régulièrement), Dean lui envoyé son poing sur le bras et lui lança un regard noir pour avoir oser me surnommer ainsi.

- Salut, les garçons, dis-je en glissant ma main dans celle de Dean. Comment s'est passé le Transplanage ?

Dean et Seamus me racontèrent comment Susan était tombée en plein essai et continuèrent avec le merveilleux mouvement de ballerine d'Ernie. Dean avait mentionné que Harry semblait distrait et je remarquai une pointe de mépris dans sa voix.

Je changeai de sujet avant d'avoir la chance de m'énerver.

- Et vous ? demandai-je.

- Je suppose qu'on sera meilleur dans quelques semaines. Honnêtement, je crois que je n'ai rien senti du tout, dit Dean.

- Et tu ne sentira rien, nous p0arvint la voix de Harper par derrière.

La dernière fois que nous nous étions croisés, j'avais marqué dans son but au Quidditch.

- Je ne m'attends à ce que des gens comme toi puisse faire de telles choses.

- Et moi, je suis sûre que tu peux faire beaucoup mieux, lui dis-je, en roulant les yeux.

Harper devrait attendre une autre année complète avant de pouvoir apprendre à Transplaner.

- Ça va, Ginny, dit Dean, la main dans la poche au cas où il aurait besoin d'utiliser sa baguette contre le Serpentard.

- Pour votre information, mon père m'enseigne déjà comment Transplaner, dit harper, avec un sourire narquois digne de l'idiot qu'il était. Tu pourrait demander à ton père (cela s'adressait à Dean), mais j'oubliais presque que tu n'en as pas.

Ce n'est pas Dean qui bougea. Ce n'est pas moi qui m'avançai. C'est Seamus qui fit trois pas vers l'avant et frappa Harper au visage avec tant de force qu'il en est tombé au sol en gémissant de douleur. Seamus resta planté à regarder Harper qui commençait à se remettre sur pieds.

- Tu redis ça une fois et je te jure que tu ne te relèveras pas.

Seamus revint vers Dean et moi pour partir.

- Finnigan, je suis surpris, vint la voix de Rogue en provenance de la Grande Salle. Si quelqu'un venait à mener un duel à la moldu, j'aurais pensais que ça aurait été Thomas…

Et nous n'entendîmes plus rien pendant tout le trajet en direction de la Tour. Main dans la main, j'observais le visage de Dean sans y trouver de trouble.

- Tu n'y as pas porté attention au moins ? demandai-je.

Dean secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai jamais connu mon véritable père, répondit-il. Il est parti quand je n'étais qu'un bébé. Maman n'a jamais su pourquoi et elle s'est remariée quelques années plus tard.

Je savais que sa mère était Moldue, mais j'étais curieuse à propos de son vrai père.

- Est-ce que ton père… était-il sorcier… ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

- S'il l'était, ma mère n'en a jamais rien su.

En arrivant au portrait de la Grosse Dame, nous dîmes le mot de passe et passâmes. Alors que nous passions dans le trou, Dean essaya de m'aider à passer.

- On en a déjà parler, Dean, dis-je. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour passer.

Il a fallu une tragédie pour enfin réconcilier Ron et Hermione. Après que Ron ait été une non intentionnelle victime des plans de Drago, Hermione ne le quittait presque jamais. Ron allait se remettre, merci à Harry… _toujours merci à Harry_… Il avait sauvé notre famille plus de fois que je ne pouvais le compter.

Quand Harry et Hermione partirent avec Hagrid, j'embrassai ma famille et je décidai d'aller au lit. Pendant que je marchais à travers la Salle Commune, je vis la dernière personne que je voulais voir, assis sur le divan, attendant avidement.

- Comment va ton frère ? demanda Cormac, levant son corps massif du divan. Je l'ai vu être emmené à l'infirmerie. Il ne jouera pas le prochain match, n'est-ce pas ?

J'étais abasourdie.

- Il a failli mourir, sifflai-je. Comment peux-tu penser au Quidditch dans un moment pareil ? Es-tu vraiment aussi insensible ?

Cormac fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur le divan.

- Je vais attendre Harry alors, grogna-t-il. Toute la nuit, s'il le faut.

Je passai à côté de lui et mis le pied sur la première marche pour aller à mon dortoir. Je m'arrêtai, regardai vers lui et sorti ma baguette. Murmurant une incantation, j'endormis cet idiot. Avec un autre mouvement de baguette, j'ai éteint les bougies. Avec un peu d'espoir, ce sortilège de sommeil ferait effet jusqu'à ce que Harry soit sauf, à l'intérieur de sa chambre. C'était inévitable que Ron devrait être remplacé, mais Harry n'avait pas à subir cela ce soir.

Lavande était furieuse que personne n'ait pris la peine de lui dire pour Ron, qui devenait étonnement fatigué à chacune de ses visites. Hermione, de son côté, était de bien meilleure humeur depuis qu'elle et Ron se parlaient de nouveau.

Pendant qu'Hermione et moi marchions jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch pour le match contre Pouffsouffle, je ne pus patienter plus longtemps. _Quelque chose_ s'était produit entre mon frère et elle et elle ne disait rien. Elle souriait de plus en plus ces derniers temps et semblait plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe entre toi et Ron ? lui demandai-je. Est-ce qu'enfin vous… ?

- Non, répondit-elle rapidement. On se parle seulement de nouveau. Je pense que nous avons atteint une sorte de compréhension…

- Tu _penses _?

Elle rougit.

Cormac se ruait vers nous avec son balai en main et criait :

- Faites place !

Je grimaçai en pensant que nous serions forcés de jouer avec lui aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas comme si Harry avait le choix.

- En fait, je voulais te poser une question, dit Hermione. J'ai remarqué qu'un certain sorcier te portait de plus en plus d'attention.

- Qui ? demandai-je en sachant parfaitement de qui elle parlait.

- Tu sais qui, dit-elle. Et je parie que tu en as remarqué beaucoup plus que moi.

J'ouvris la bouche pour m'expliquer, mais toute explication sonnait stupide dans ma tête. Comment pouvais-je expliquer cela sans avoir l'air d'une petite écolière amoureuse ? J'avais utilisé comme excuse que je me faisait seulement des idées, mais si Hermione l'avait remarqué, peut-être que ce n'était pas que mon imagination.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

Je pris une grande inspiration et lui expliquai ce qui se passait depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Je lui parlai de toutes les fois où je l'avais surpris à me regarder et ce qui se passait à chaque fois que je le touchais. Je lui racontai sa réaction quand lui et Ron m'avaient vue embrasser Dean dans le raccourci. Je lui confiai que même Dean avait remarqué et qu'il avait commencé à insulter Harry.

Elle avait un regard pensif pendant qu'elle étudiait soigneusement mes mots. Finalement, elle dit :

- Effectivement, il agit bizarrement…

Elle s'arrêta encore pour repenser aux derniers mois.

- … Et… oui, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses… Eh bien, Ginny, la seule question, c'est qu'est-ce que tu vas faire.

- Ce que _je_ vais faire ? demandai-je. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis la petite amie de Dean.

- Tu sais parfaitement bien que tu penses à Dean plutôt comme une ami que comme un petit ami, me rappela-t-elle. Et c'est de Harry que l'on parle.

- Je ne peux pas faire cela à Dean, dis-je doucement.

C'était quelqu'un de merveilleux. Je me sentirais incroyablement coupable de rompre avec lui juste pour pouvoir sortir avec Harry. Je ne savais même pas si l'option était réellement plausible à ce moment-là. Oubliez le fait que je considérais Dean comme quelque chose qui ressemble à un très bon ami. Oubliez le fait que notre relation tanguait un peu. Oubliez le…

- Comment peux-tu t'en ficher ? demanda Hermione.

- _M'en ficher ?!_ sifflai-je alors que les gens autour de nous commençaient à nous regarder.

Je lui attrapai rapidement le bras et la fit entrer dans une classe vide.

- Comme peux-tu dire que je m'en fiche ?

- Ginny, je ne voulais pas dire –

Je la coupai, rouge de colère.

- Hermione, ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi Fred et George ont abandonné la Carte du Maraudeur ? _Je_ les ai convaincus de la donner à Harry. Pourquoi Cédric est allé trouver Harry au Bal de Noël et lui a donné un indice pour la Seconde Tâche ? _Je_ lui ai rappelé ce que tu m'avais dit et j'ai dit à Cédric qu'il avait de la difficulté avec l'œuf.

- Ginny, je ne –

- Et quand Barty Croupton a emprunté la Carte, je me demande si tu a trouvé comment Harry l'a récupérée ? Sans mentionner l'enfer que ça a été pour moi quand j'ai parlé à Cho…

- Ginny, s'il te plaît, je ne savais pas –

- Et tu oses me dire que je m'en fiche ! dis-je

J'essuyai avec colère quelques larmes de mon visage.

- Le problème, c'est que je ne m'en fiche _pas assez _!

- Ginny, si tu le dis à Harry… je veux dire, tu as attendu si longtemps…

- Non ! dis-je alors que de chaudes larmes brûlaient mes joues. Je ne peux pas continuer à m'infliger cela. J'ai attendu pendant des années qu'il me remarque et si par miracle Harry est amoureux de moi, alors c'est bien dommage…

- Ginny…

- _Il va juste devoir attendre !_ criai-je en me détournant d'elle pour frapper un bureau.

Je refusais de succomber aux larmes. Elles n'allaient pas me battre. Je n'allais pas pleurer à cause de Harry Potter encore une fois.

- Souviens-toi, murmurai-je, j'ai oublié Harry.

Mais mon ton n'était pas aussi convaincant que je l'aurais souhaité.

Hermione soupira, même si elle savait que ma colère n'était pas contre elle.

- Tu ne le penses pas, dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur mes épaules. Je ne savais pas que tu avais fais toutes ces choses pour Harry.

Elle me fit pivoter et m'attira dans une étreinte, et je la laissai faire.

- Mais promets-moi quelque chose.

J'hochai la tête.

- Je ne vais pas interférer dans toute cette histoire avec Harry, dit-elle en essuyant deux larmes de mes joues avec ses pouces. Je sais que Dean est un gentil garçon, mais vous n'êtes pas fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Hermione, je…

- Laisse-moi finir, dit-elle. Si vous avez une mauvaise passe, promets-moi que tu ne vas pas tout faire pour arranger les choses.

Je la regardai avec incrédulité.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre quelque chose comme cela, murmurai-je, mais je savais que c'était exactement ce que je ferais.

Si Dean et moi avions une grosse dispute, je n'allais pas tout régler.

Des heures plus tard, j'étais près de l'infirmerie à fixer la porte. Deux des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie étaient dans cette pièce et se remettaient de leurs blessures. Ron et Harry, le dernier étant entré environ une heure et demi auparavant.

Pourquoi me sentais-je si coupable d'aller visiter Harry ?

C'était une question facile à répondre. Tout avait commencé pendant le match. Notre gardien, le _merveilleux_ McLaggen, avait pris la peine de montrer à nos Batteurs comment faire leur travail… au beau milieu du match… résultat : notre Capitaine s'était pris un Cognard en pleine tête.

J'étais trop loin pour atteindre Harry. Heureusement, Coote et Peakes avaient assez de réflexes pour l'attraper au vol. Regarder le corps sans vie de Harry gisant sur le sol fus l'un des scènes les plus terrifiantes de ma vie.

Mais ce n'était pas pour cela que je me sentais coupable. Cela n'était qu'une raison _de plus_ pour veiller sur Harry. Non, l'essentiel de ma conscience coupable allait vers Dean. Il avait décidé que tout cela était à mourir de rire. Même un idiot aurait pu voir ce qu'il faisait. Il était sur le cas de Harry depuis des mois et j'en avais ma claque.

Aussi, je lui avais fait savoir. Je lui avais dit de se la fermer et d'arrêter d'agir comme un minable petit Serpentard. Il était livide, m'accusant de prendre le parti de Harry plutôt que le sien parce que j'étais, en fait, amoureuse de lui. Et voilà. On en était finalement venu à ça. Si Seamus ne s'était pas mis entre nous, je l'aurais, dans les règles, présenté à quelques-unes de mes amies Chauve-furies et je n'aurais plus de petit ami. En sortant de la Salle commune, j'avais croisé le regard d'une Hermione souriante.

La porte que je fixais s'ouvrit et Lavande en sortit doucement. Elle semblait irritée. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et m'offrit son meilleur sourire.

- Ils ne sont pas réveillés, dit-elle. En fait, Ron n'était réveillé pendant aucune de mes visites.

_Ron, espèce de lâche, _pensai-je.

- Peut-être que tu es juste malchanceuse ?

Elle se renfrogna et partit en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'Hermione. Je la regardai marcher le long du couloir, la tête basse, regardant la plancher.

J'ouvris la porte et fus accueillie par le son des ronflements. Je l'accorde, Ron ronfle, mais ayant grandi avec lui, je savais quand il faisait semblant. Les couvertures étaient entassées par-dessus sa tête et à côté de lui reposait le corps décrépit de Harry, des bandages enroulés autour de sa tête comme un turban. Mon estomac se noua.

Madame Pomfresh m'accueillit avec un sourire. À travers les années durant lesquelles mes amis et ma famille avaient l'habitude d'être blessés, elle et moi avions développé une intéressante relation. Elle m'aimait bien et me faisait confiance.

- Ginevra, pourrais-tu m'accorder une faveur ? demanda-t-elle.

Quand j'hochai la tête, elle continua :

- J'ai une course à faire. Quand la minuterie sonnera…

Elle prit une petite figurine qui la représentait et la plaça sur la chaise.

- …donne leurs potions remède aux garçons.

Elle indiqua la pièce d'à côté.

- Les deux flasques sur le comptoir. Une pour chacun d'eux.

Quand elle eût fini de parler et qu'elle partit, Ron était assis sur le lit. Il semblait soulagé de voir que c'était moi et pas Lavande.

- Je croyais que tu serais partie traquer McLaggen, dit-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Pas la peine, répondis-je. Le reste de l'équipe s'en charge. Personnellement, je crois que tu auras un nouveau colocataire avent la fin the la nuit.

Ron essaya de cacher l'allégresse que lui donnait cette nouvelle. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas que Harry ait failli y rester, il adorait l'idée de Cormac blessé.

- Avec un peu de chance, Harry et moi serons sortis demain, dit-il.

- Alors, tu pourras faire semblant d'être somnambule quand Lavande est dans les parages, le taquinai-je, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres à la vue de Ron qui évitait mon regard.

Avec un soupir, je dis :

- Tu sais, je ne me suis jamais excusée pour ce que je t'ai dit en octobre. J'étais en colère.

- Mais tu avais raison, dit Ron avec voix basse.

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que Ron et moi avions parlé comme cela. Avant Poudlard, il se faufilait furtivement dans ma chambre en pleine nuit et nous parlions de tout et de rien.

- Je pense que j'ai ruiné tes chances avec Hermione, dis-je.

Ron bougea avec inconfort dans son lit.

- Quoi ? Je… qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Je roulai les yeux.

- Tu lui as parlé ?

Il secoua lentement la tête.

- Ron, _parle_-lui, s'il te plaît.

Avant qu'il puisse réagir, la petite figurine de Madame Pomfresh parla, annonçant qu'il était temps que Ron et Harry prenne leur potion. Je frappai Ron sur l'épaule et entrai dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il y avait deux flasques sur la table. Je les pris et retournai vers la porte, mais je vis Hermione qui se tenait à côté du lit de Ron et j'entendis les ronflements désagréables de Ron. Je glissai hors de vue et entendis Hermione s'annoncer. Ron arrêta immédiatement de ronfler et je supposai qu'il s'était assis.

Me callant contre le mur, je remarquai comment je me retrouvais souvent coïncidemment à écouter aux portes. Bien que j'espionnais quelques fois volontairement, le plus souvent, je me retrouvais commodément au bon endroit au bon moment. _Allez-y, vous deux, PARLER !_

- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, dit Hermione. Je voulais juste t'apporter quelque chose. J'ai pensé que tu t'ennuierais sûrement ici.

- Avec qui est-ce que je pourrais jouer aux échecs, Hermione ? demanda Ron.

- Harry va se réveiller, Ron, dit-elle. Je suppose que tu pourras jouer avec lui. à moins que tu sois endormi… J'ai entendu dire que tu dors beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Silence… _Allez, Ron !_

- Tu sais, si tu en as assez de Lavande, tu devrais probablement lui dire.

- Pas si facile, grogna Ron.

Hermione devait s'être levée car Ron dit :

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je t'avais prévenu que je ne resterais pas longtemps.

- Mais…, dit-il en ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Je veux que tu restes.

- Pourquoi ?

J'imaginais Ron regarder nerveusement le sol de l'infirmerie, sans réponse.

- Ron, tu es désespérant, marmonna Hermione.

J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner de son lit et je jurai tout bas.

- Parce que tu me manques, cria Ron et les bruit de pas s'arrêtèrent.

Ron continua :

- Je pensais que tu le savais… et… je suis désolé…

- Et ?

_C'est le moment, Ron !_

- Et…m dit Ron. Je t'ai blessée. J'ai été un véritable idiot… Je suis content que nous soyons amis de nouveau… hum…

_Amis ?_ grognais-je en moi-même. Était-il vraiment aussi imbécile ? Hermione venait de passer cinq mois en froid avec lui juste parce qu'il léchait l'intérieur de la bouche de Lavande. Pensait-il réellement que c'était une réaction d'amitié ?

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant plusieurs secondes. Finalement, Hermione brisa le silence.

- Oui, Ron, je suis contente que nous soyons _amis_, moi aussi.

Il y avait tant de tristesse dans sa voix quand elle dit cela.

- Attend, Hermione…, appela Ron. On doit en parler, tu ne crois pas ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione salua Madame Pomfresh.

- Je te parlerai plus tard Ron, dit-elle et la porte se referma derrière elle.

Je sortis rapidement et donnai sa flasque à Ron pendant que Madame Pomfresh me réprimandait pour être si en retard pour les potions. Ron la calla en une gorgée et elle prit la seconde flasque de mes mains et aida un Harry inconscient à la boire.

Je fixai Harry, couché sur son lit, immobile. J'imaginai pendant une seconde blottie contre son corps, lui confessant mon amour éternel pour lui, mais je sorti cette pensée de ma tête quand j'entendis la voix de Ron m'appeler. Je détournai mon regard de Harry et regardai Ron.

- Quoi ? demandai-je.

- Je t'ai appelée trois fois, dit-il, souriant sciemment. Il s'en sortira.

- Je sais, dis-je, essayant de me pas rougir au fait que mon frère m'avait surprise à fixer son meilleur ami.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait (depuis mes premières années à Poudlard pour être exacte).

- Il est si distrait ces derniers temps. Il a presque manqué le début du match.

- Vraiment ? Est-ce qu'il a dit où il était ?

- Il a dit qu'il était tombé sur Malfoy, répondis-je.

- Autant que n'importe qui, je veux découvrir ce qu'il trame, répliqua Ron, ne crois-tu pas que ça devient un peu une… obsession ?

J'haussai les épaules. Il devenait de plus en plus distrait et pas seulement par Malfoy. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était assez distrait pou passer à deux doigts de se faire frapper par un Cognard. Durant les pratiques, je jure qu'il avait failli se blesser plusieurs fois, mais je suspectais que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce Serpentard blondinet. En fait, je pensais que cela avait plutôt un rapport avec une rouquine de Griffondor.

- Tu le regardes encore, dit Ron.

Deux fois en une nuit. Soit je perdais ma subtilité doit Ron décryptait mieux qu'avant. Je rougis cette fois et allai de l'autre côté du lit, entre les garçons.

- Ne penses pas que je n'ai pas remarqué, dit Ron, rétrécissant ses yeux en regardant vers moi.

Il plaça le jeu d'échec sous son lit pour y jouer plus tard.

- Lui et toi êtes devenus très proches depuis l'été.

Il pointa Harry du doigt.

- Tu es exactement ce dont il a besoin. Même s'il ne le sait peut-être pas encore lui-même.

Je secouai la tête.

- J'ai un petit ami, Ron.

- N'était-ce pas toi qui m'as dit de parler à Hermione ? Eh bien peut-être que tu pourrais prendre ton propre conseil.

Madame Pomfresh nous interrompit.

- Je suis désolée, Ginevra, mais je ne peux pas vous permettre de rester plus longtemps. Harry a besoin de paix et de silence.

Je répondit que je comprenais et je retournai dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Ginny…

Je regardai Ron, pensant qu'il avait dit mon nom, mais Ron indiqua l'autre blessé dans la pièce. Harry avait dit mon nom dans son sommeil. Je l'étudiai mais il ne s'étira pas et ne dit pas mon nom de nouveau. Je fis passer l'incident sous le chapeau de la coïncidence. Après tout, Madame Pomfresh venait de dire mon nom. J'en conclus que Harry l'avait simplement répété.

- Guéris vite, Harry, murmurai-je.

Dean et moi passèrent la majorité de nos derniers jours ensemble à parler de nos problèmes. C'est peut-être inutile de le dire, mais ça n'allait pas très bien. Au lieu de parler, nous criions tout le temps. Lors de la dernière nuit de notre relation, nous marchions dans le parc en nous querellant et il continuait de revenir sur le même éternel argument. Harry… Harry… _Harry…_

- Dean, la ferme ! beuglai-je. Je ne te quitterais jamais pour Harry, l'idée commence à devenir de plus en plus attirante parce que tu es un idiot !

Nous nous disputâmes pendant des heures. À l'approche du couvre-feu, nous retournâmes vers l'école, mais Rusard avait déjà verrouillé l'entrée. En colère, j'ai magiquement déverrouillé la porte et je suis entrée, Dean derrière moi. Pendant que Dean et moi criions sur le chemin de la Tour de Grinffondor, le professeur Chourave sortit de son bureau et nous regarda bizarrement.

- Tout va bien, Miss Weasley? Mr. Thomas? demanda-t-elle en mettant son manteau par-dessus sa robe poussiéreuse.

Elle nous regarda suspicieusement en dégageant ses cheveux gris du col de son manteau.

- Oh, _je _vais bien, répondis-je tout en poignardant Dean du regard.

Prudemment, le Professeur Chourave dit :

- Je dois aller à la serre avant le coucher du soleil. Si vous croisez le Professeur Slughorn, pourriez-vous me l'envoyer?

Dean grogna et je répondis positivement. Chourave se pressa dans le couloir avec son sac se balançant sur son épaule. Laissant Dean planté là, je me ruai devant et ouvris la porte de la Tour de Griffondor. J'aurais distancé Dean dans les escaliers, mais en courant à travers la porte, je percutai le gros ventre de Slughorn.

Il éclata d'un rire bruyant et me salua encore plus fort, ignorant Dean qui venait juste de me rattraper.

- Miss Weasley, quel plaisir de vous rentrer dedans. Je voulais vous dire à quel point j'ai apprécié votre essai sur la Gorgée de Paix. Travail splendide, vraiment splendide.

- Merci, Professeur, dis-je, ignorant moi aussi Dean et soulagé de trouver une échappatoire à notre dispute. Je suis supposée vous dire que le Professeur Chourave vous attend dans les jardins.

- Ah oui? s'exclama Slughorn en se frottant le ventre. Je la cherchais justement. Elle m'a promis quelques Feuilles de Crépuscule. Je suis sûr que c'est évident que maintenant est la meilleure heure pour les cueillir.

Quand Slughorn partit, Dean grogna et me regarda avec colère.

- Tu devais vraiment faire comme si je n'étais pas là, n'est-ce pas?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Slughorn ne t'as pas remarqué, sifflai-je.

J'escaladai les escaliers de la tour, passant par le raccourci dans lequel Harry et Ron nous avaient vus nous embrasser des mois plus tôt.

- Comme si c'était aussi de ma faute si Harry me porte autant d'attention? lui criai-je du haut de l'escalier.

Dean et moi nous disputâmes à chaque marche et, quand nous arrivâmes enfin au portrait, il m'attrapa le bras, me tourna vers lui et m'embrassa avec force sur les lèvres.

Je le repoussai.

- Lâche-moi.

Dean secoua la tête.

- Où en sommes nous, Ginny? Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive?

Mon regard s'adoucit quand je réalisai ce que ces questions ne signifiaient qu'une chose. Nous en étions là et je n'étais pas certaine d'être préparée à faire ce qui devait être fait. Avalant difficilement ma salive, je me détournai de lui et vis que la Grosse Dame attendait avidement ma réponse.

- Whisky Pur Feu, dis-je faiblement au portrait.

- Bien, répondit la Grosse Dame. Ruiner mon plaisir.

Puis, le portrait pivota et Dean entra à côté de moi. Alors que je m'imaginais arbitrairement Harry dans ma tête, Dean essaya de m'aider à passer dans le trou.

- Ne me pousse pas, s'il te plaît, Dean, dis-je ennuyée. Tu fais toujours ça, je suis parfaitement capable d'entrer toute seule.

Dean balaya l'air d'une main.

- Je n'en peux plus! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si difficile? cria-t-il. J'arrête. C'est fini.

Avant que j'aie une chance de répliquer, la voix de Lavande fit écho dans toute la salle commune.

- QU'EST-CE QUI TE REND SI SPÉCIALE?

Je regardai l'entré du dortoir des garçons. Lavande semblait enragée alors qu'elle acculait Ron et Hermione. Hermione avait l'air tout aussi enragée. De son côté, Ron était terrifié.

- QU'EST-CE QUI TE REND SI PARFAITE?

Une petite foule de spectateurs se rassembla derrière plusieurs couches de chaises pour se protéger d'éventuels projectiles et pour être témoins de la scène. Lavande avait le visage tout rouge; elle criait sans doute depuis un bon bout de temps. Ses mains étaient repliées périlleusement sur sa poitrine et elle regardait Hermione d'un regard noir.

Hermione, qui d'habitude essayait d'éviter les conflits, lançait un regard tout aussi impressionnant à l'autre fille. Elle n'allait pas laisser Lavande l'effrayer.

- Je ne suis pas parfaite, cria Hermione, mais je connais Ron mieux que tu ne le connaîtras jamais!

- Je _suis_ sa petite amie!

- Tu ne connais même pas Ron! cria Hermione. Dis-moi, Lavande, quelle est son équipe de Quidditch préférée?

- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir là-dedans?

- Combien de fois Ron t'a-t-il battu aux échecs? demanda Hermione. Ou ne savais-tu pas qu'il est le meilleur joueur d'échecs de Griffondor?

C'était évident que Lavande n'en avait aucune idée. Elle crachait des mots pour se couvrir, marmonnant sans cohérence qu'elle était la petite amie de Ron.

- Est-ce que tu savais qu'il n'a pas de nourriture préférée? Et peux-_tu_ comprendre ce qu'il dit quand il parle la bouche pleine? Il se plaint toujours de son hibou, mais tu sais qu'il serait dévasté s'il perdait Coqcigrue? As-tu déjà remarqué que quand il réfléchit très très fort, il fronce les sourcils, révélant ainsi une petite fossette au-dessus de son œil gauche?

La main de Ron se leva vers son œil gauche pour toucher la supposée fossette. Il sourit quand il la trouva.

- Et…, dit Hermione en se détournant de Lavande pour regarder Ron.

Elle continua doucement :

- Sais-tu ce qu'il doit probablement penser en ce moment : _Merlin, je ne savais pas qu'Hermione savait tout cela à propos de moi._

Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent; il pensait peut-être qu'Hermione avait appris la Légilimencie. Il passa des yeux doux d'Hermione puis son regard revint vers Lavande, puis il hocha la tête.

Lavande tremblait de rage, ouvrant et refermant la bouche plusieurs fois pour répliquer, mais plaça finalement ses bras le long de son corps. Les spectateurs purent constater qui était la gagnante de cette dispute. Vaincue, Lavande dit :

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, Ron… C'EST FINI!

Sur ce, elle fondit en larmes et s'enfuit de la salle commune.

Après cette nuit, Ron et Hermione semblèrent apprécier la vie un peu plus. J'étais surprise qu'ils ne se mettent pas à s'embrasser tout de suite après des années d'amour indécis, mais Hermione avait raison : ils avaient atteint une sorte de compréhension. C'est à ce moment que je réalisai que s'il décidait un jour d'approfondir leur relation, ce ne serait pas pour une raison stupide. D'abord et avant tout, ils étaient amis et cela prenait le dessus sur n'importe quoi d'autre.

Ma vie, elle aussi, s'améliorait en général. Je pouvais parler, rire, regarder et passer du temps avec Harry sans me sentir coupable et on aurait dit que Harry exploitait n'importe quelle excuse pour passer du temps avec moi, pour mettre une main sur mon épaule ou pour me voler un regard. J'ai la nette impression que les Cognard qu'il prenait presque durant les pratiques étaient dû au fait qu'il me regardait.

Pour rendre les choses encore meilleures, Katie Bell était de retour, ce qui voulait dire que la situation gênant avec Dean était résolue. Les pratiques avec l'équipe de départ se révélèrent être les meilleures depuis des mois. Tout le monde serait surpris si nous ne gagnions pas le championnat.

Plusieurs jours avant le match, j'atterris sur le terrain après que Harry ait annoncé la fin de l'entraînement, toute souriante à cause de l'amélioration que Ron montrait. Il s'avérait qu'un muse nommée Hermione lui avait donné la poussé de confiance en lui dont il avait tant besoin.

Presque immédiatement après mon atterrissage, Harry se posa au sol devant moi. Il balaya les alentours du regard, à la recherche de quelqu'un, me trouva et attendit que je la rejoigne. Je souris car il faisait cela après chaque entraînement pour pouvoir marcher avec moi.

- Tu devrais peut-être commencer à porter un peu plus d'attention au vif d'or, dis-je pour le taquiner et je pressai ma paume contre son épaule là où un Cognard l'avait presque fait tomber de son balai.

Je sentis cette tension si familière dans ses muscles.

- Je ne veux pas avoir à aller te visiter à l'infirmerie encore une fois.

- Je suis le Capitaine, répondit Harry. Je dois garder l'œil sur tout le monde.

- Tout le monde, hein? dis-je. Est-ce que tu as vu ce mouvement de virage qu'a fait Katie? Ou alors ce super coup de pied de Ron? Ou bien quand Peakes et Coote ont tous les deux frapper le Souaffle?

Quand il secoua la tête, je demandai :

- Et quand j'ai fait des cercles autour de Ron pour le déstabiliser?

Il éclata de rire, ce qui confirmait qu'il l'avait vu _celle-là_. Je lui lançai un regard entendu pour lui faire savoir que je doutais qu'il regardait bel et bien toute l'équipe. Il le remarqua mais laissa cela de côté, ne niant pas ce que j'avais insinué.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Harry? _pensai-je.

J'étais presque à cent pourcent certaine de ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, mais je pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi il ne faisait rien. J'étais célibataire depuis bientôt deux semaines, donnant à Harry plein d'occasion de m'inviter à sortir. Peut-être, pensai-je, qu'il ne savait pas encore lui-même ce qu'il ressentait pour moi.

Je lui volai un regard et je trouvai tellement de douceur dans ses yeux, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Non, il savait précisément ce qu'il ressentait. C'était là, dans ses yeux. Il m'aimait.

Je pouvais jouer au jeu de l'attente si c'était ce qu'il voulait faire. J'Avais attendu six ans et je pouvais attendre encore un petit peu. Je n'allais nulle part, malgré le fait que plusieurs garçons, incluant Colin, Peakes, Coote, même Michael, probablement après une autre rupture avec Cho, m'avaient déjà invitée à sortir. Malheureusement pour eux, mon cœur appartenait à un seul garçon, mais il prenait tout son temps.

- Harry! appela Ron qui nous rattrapait.

Il avait un timing impeccable. Ce pouvait être une autre raison pour laquelle Harry était si lent à révéler ses sentiments. Lui et moi n'avions presque aucun temps pour un petit bavardage, un seul à seul plein d'émotion, une conversation révélatrice de sentiments.

Je touchai Harry sur le bras et lui offris le plus beau des sourires.

- Je te verrai au dîner, Harry?

- Oui, dit-il en regardant Ron et ensuite moi, déçu que je ne reste pas pour engager la conversation.

- Je te garderai une place.

Je lui souris encore plus radieusement et partis.

Aucun doute, Harry rendait les choses beaucoup plus difficiles qu'elles auraient dû l'être. Je ne sais pas comment il avait pu se mettre en tête que je ne l'aimais pas. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été discrète à ce sujet-là. Je faisais mon possible pour le voir et passer du temps avec le Trio. Je m'assurais qu'il me surprendre à le regarder fixement. Je laissais indice après indice après indice.

Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais par principe, je refusais de faire les premiers pas. Je pensais qu'après l'avoir attendu pendant des années, c'était son tour de souffrir un peu. Ça lui ferait du bien. De plus, n'importe quel mec pourrait voir dans quelle position j'étais. Hermione était d'accord quand je disais que ce serait mieux de laisser Harry démêler ses sentiments tout seul.

Quand il annonça la nouvelle de sa retenue avec Rogue, il refusa de me regarder dans les yeux. Je n'étais pas fâchée, mais j'avais plutôt le cœur brisé car j'étais convaincue que notre victoire entraînerait notre union à tout les deux, presque comme si l'euphorie de gagner influencerait Harry en ma faveur. Alors que Harry s'adressait à l'équipe, je fit le serment d'attraper le Vif d'Or à sa place.

Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que nous avions une chance de gagner, mais quand nos Poursuiveurs avaient performé avec tant de talent et d'agilité, nos Batteurs avec tant de précision et Ron avec tant de détermination, je crois que je dus admettre que je m'étais trompée. Attraper le Vif d'Or ne fut pas un problème.

Les célébrations commencèrent sur le terrain et firent écho à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la Salle Commune de Griffondor. Avant même que j'aie la chance de boire ma première Bièraubeurre, je planifiais déjà, essayant de trouver un nouveau plan d'action concernant Harry. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre que de l'attraper et de le coincer contre un mur pour revendiquer résolument de lui qu'il m'avoue ses sentiments, et je n'allais certainement pas faire cela.

- Tu as bien volé aujourd'hui, dit Dean avec une tape sur l'épaule.

C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait depuis notre rupture deux semaines plus tôt.

- Écoute, je voulais te dire que je suis désolé.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Dean, répondis-je en lui tapant aussi l'épaule.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait réessayer? demanda-t-il avant de me donner le verre de Bièraubeurre qu'il avait de trop en main. Une seconde chance?

Je secouai la tête en posant le verre sur la table.

- Nous aurions toujours exactement les mêmes problèmes, Dean.

- Non, non, répliqua-t-il. Je te promet de ne pas accuser Harry ou toi ou…

- Dean, dis-je en levant la main pour le faire taire, je n'aurais jamais rompu avec toi juste pour pouvoir sortir avec Harry, mais je pense que tu avais raison. Je crois qu'il m'aime.

- Ginny, je m'en fiche…

- Mais j'ai aussi réalisé quelque chose.

Hermione me donna un coup de coude.

- Ginny, dit-elle d'une voix chantante et elle fit un geste vers la porte.

Ron annonça à quelqu'un que nous avions gagné. Je regardai à travers la foule pour voir le visage familier de notre Capitaine. Il ne portais aucune attention à Ron, mais balayait la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose.

Ou de quelqu'un…

Et avant même de m'en rendre compte, j'avais poussé Dean de mon chemin et je m'étais levée pour courir vers le garçon dans le trou du portrait. Ses yeux arrêtèrent de scanner les gens et se concentrèrent directement sur moi, un regard ardent qui venait tout juste de croiser le mien m'accueillit.

_Nous avons gagné, Harry, nous avons gagné nous avons gagné nous avons gagné._ À chaque pas, je me répétais cela, prête à le crier aussitôt que je serais dans ses bras. Je sautai directement vers son corps, la bouche ouverte et je dis :

- Nous…

Il… _m'embrassait_…

Un rêve, ce devait être un rêve. Un rêve très réel et réaliste, mais je m'en fichais. Je ne voulais absolument pas être pincée. Si c'était un rêve et que j'étais endormie, j'espérais au-delà de tout espoir pouvoir rester dans ce songe pour l'éternité.

Mais ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était réel. Ses mains, posées dans mon dos, étaient réelles. Ses lèvres qui glissaient avidement sur les miennes étaient réelles. Son corps qui me rapprochait du sien était réel. Moi, qui embrassait Harry (_embrassait Harry!)_, j'étais réelle. Ce moment était réel et peu importe que cinquante personnes nous regardent, peu importait que l'une d'entre elles soit mon frère, peu importait que l'une d'entre elles soit mon ex. Tout ce qui comptait c'était Harry, moi, ce baiser et celui qui suivrait sûrement ensuite.

Je serais certainement encore en train de l'embrasser s'il ne m'avait pas repoussée doucement. Je gardai les yeux fermés, gémissant légèrement alors que ma nouvelle source de vie m'était enlevée.

Je pouvais sentir le regard de tout le monde sur nous. Quelqu'un toussa. Je sentis la main de Harry glisser directement dans la mienne alors qu'il m'emmenait dehors par le trou du portrait. J'entendis des huées et des applaudissements. J'imaginais le regard brumeux d'Hermione, celui plus abasourdi de Ron et l'air de Je-Ne-Peux-Pas-Le-Croire! de Dean.

Alors que le portait se refermait sur nous, je lâchai la main de Harry. Je m'adossai au portrait de la Grosse Dame qui était partie très loin en quête d'un tonneau de vin. Je poussai un long soupir, essayant toujours de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver.

Harry se tenait devant moi sans me regarder et devenait de plus en plus rouge à chaque seconde. Il avait l'air adorable, rougissant à cause du fait qu'il avait enfin vaincu la montagne et m'avait embrassée.

- Je suis désolé, Ginny, dit-il. Je… ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je…

- Oh, _tais-toi!_ murmurai-je en attrapant son bras, le faisant se retourner pour le presser contre le tableau.

Je l'embrassai avec fougue et passion, histoire de faire sortir six années d'adoration refoulée hors de sa cage. C'était une créature sauvage, désespérément soulagée de s'évader de sa prison et j'étais certaine qu'après en être sortie, elle n'y serait pas enchaînée de nouveau.

Après avoir rompu le baiser pour reprendre mon souffle, je dis :

- Je voulais t'embrasser, Harry Potter, depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré. Alors, ne t'excuse pas pour quelque chose que je voulais manifestement faire.

Arrêterait-il un jour de sourire? Il me fixait avec tellement d'admiration. En tant normal, il y avait tant de tristesse derrière ces lunettes, mais ce n'était plus ce que je voyais. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était le reflet de mon visage dans ses yeux. Une chose à laquelle je pourrais m'habituer.

- Je viens juste de t'embrasser devant toute la Salle Commune, dit-il lentement.

Peut-être qu'il réalisait précisément ce qu'il venait de faire. Il éclata de rire.

Je souris narquoisement.

- Oui, tu l'as enfin fait, répondis en caressant ses mèches sombres. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tant de temps?

- Bien, tu sais comment est Rogue, dit-il avec des yeux scintillants. Je serais revenu plus tôt, mais il a insisté pour que je reste…

Je pris un air renfrogné pour le taquiner qui signifiait que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Il haussa innocemment les épaules, insinuant qu'il savait parfaitement ce que je voulais dire.

- Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

Il prit ma main et fit un léger mouvement de la tête vers les escaliers. Une longue et agréable promenade semblait appropriée, décidai-je. Après tout, la journée était belle et ensoleillée. D'accord, d'accord, cette journée aurait été parfaite même s'il avait plu et qu'une tempête faisait rage. Côtes à côtes, nous descendîmes les escaliers. Nous ne parlâmes pas de l'endroit nous allions et je ne pense pas que ce fut nécessaire.

Je ne pus empêcher un autre long soupir et un petit gloussement de bonheur. Il y avait tant de choses dont je voulais discuter avec lui, comme l'invitation à Pré-Au-Lard, l'offre de s'asseoir avec lui dans le train, nos moment ensemble durant l'été, même la fois où nous avions besoin de parler à Sirius, est-ce que ses sentiments pouvaient vraiment remonter à si loin? Mais nous aurions tout notre temps pour parler de tout cela. Je n'étais pas pressée.

Nous passâmes par le raccourci et je fus ramenée en arrière à un moment qui me semblait maintenant si lointain. Harry devait penser à la même chose parce qu'il dit :

- J'avais envie de frapper Dean quand nous t'avons surprise à l'embrasser. J'étais si confus. Je pensais…

- Que tu agissais comme un grand frère, finis-je pour lui.

- Ouais, comment l'as-tu su?

- J'ai vu ce regard que tu nous as lancé, répondis-je. J'ai essayé de faire la même excuse pour toi. Je ne voulais pas croire que tu étais finalement tombé amoureux de moi.

- Tu ne voulais pas y croire? répéta-t-il. Pourquoi?

- J'essayais de t'oublier, Harry, dis-je en secouant doucement ma tête. Apparemment, en lumière des récents événements…

Je levai nos mains entrelacées qui se liaient si parfaitement.

- … je n'ai pas réussi.

- Pas réussi, hein? répéta-t-il en serrant ma main dans la sienne et en évitant mon regard avec une colère feinte et moqueuse. Tu seras peut-être déçue, mais je suis soulagé que tu aies échoué quelque chose.

- Oh, je n'ai pas échoué, répliquai-je pour blaguer. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je t'ai complètement oublié. Aucun sentiment, rien.

- Ah bon.

- Tu ne me crois pas? dis-je en haussant les épaules. Bien. Embrasse-moi et tu verras.

Je m'arrêtai dans le couloir et indiquai ma bouche, frappant mes lèvres de mon doigt plusieurs fois.

- Vas-y.

Harry s'approcha, m'embrassa encore et nous partageâmes notre troisième baiser de la journée, mais c'était encore comme si c'était le premier. Je pouvais facilement nous voir traîner tous les deux, enfin capable d'apprécier pleinement la compagnie de l'autre. _Ça ne sera pas bon pour mes BUSE qui approchent, _pensai-je.

Ce n'est que quand un petit toussotement nous interrompit que nous rompîmes notre étreinte. Dumbledore, avec sa robe mauve et ses lunettes en demi-lunes, se tenait devant nous. Souriait-il aussi? Je baissai les yeux vers nos mains et Harry les lâcha immédiatement.

- Non, non, dit Dumbledore avec une lueur dans les yeux. Je ne voulais pas m'introduire dans votre corridor.

Il esquissa un geste vers les nombreuses salles de classe qui se trouvaient autour.

- Je ne rendais à la Salle Commune pour vous féliciter et peut-être, s'il en restait, profiter d'un verre glacé de Bierraubeurre.

- Si vous en voulez, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, répondis-je. Ron avait l'air d'avoir terriblement soif.

- Bien sûr, répliqua Dumbledore alors que la main de Harry glissait vers la mienne. C'est malheureux que tu aies manqué la partie, Harry.

- Je voulais vraiment être là, dit Harry. Mais Rogue a insisté –

- Le _Professeur_ Rogue, Harry, coupa Dumbledore. Mais tu serais fier de celle qui t'as remplacé aujourd'hui.

Il m'indiqua du menton.

- Elle a volé merveilleusement et a démontré de vraies qualités de chef en ton absence.

- Elle sera Capitaine quand je partirai, dit Harry et je rougis.

Dumbledore acquiesça pensivement. Il nous contourna et nous dit au revoir. Avant de disparaître au tournant, il me dit :

- Miss Weasley, je suis content que vous ayez réussi à traduire le cœur.

- Merci, Professeur.

Sans un autre mot, Dumbledore s'en alla et nous continuâmes notre chemin. Quand Harry me regarda avec des points d'interrogations dans les yeux, je l'informai de ce que le Directeur m'avait dit en Octobre.

- Je suis certaine qu'il le savait avant même que tu ne le saches.

- Tu crois qu'il peut lire les pensées?

Je secouai la tête.

- Pas d'offense, Harry, mais tu est terriblement transparent.

- Sauf pour moi-même et pour toi.

Je remarquai à quel point nous étions pareil. Pendant que nous parcourions l'école main dans la main, nous continuâmes de parler ouvertement de nos sentiments et nous riions et nous nous taquinions l'un et l'autre à propos de notre imbécillité commune. D'une façon où d'une autre, sans même l'avoir planifié, nous nous sommes retrouvés près du lac, sous un arbre. L'endroit de Poudlard où je me rendais quand j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Comme c'était pratique que nous ayons trouvé cet endroit en particulier.

Face à moi, il mis sa main sur le côté de mon visage. Je fermai les yeux, appréciant la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne. Il pris délicatement une longue mèche de cheveux roux qui tombait sur ma joue et la ramena derrière mon oreille. Il dit doucement :

- Si tu étais plus concentrée sur tes devoirs, cette mèche-là tomberais moins souvent devant tes yeux.

Je mis ma curiosité de côté. J'avais tendance à toujours jouer avec _cette_ mèche de cheveux, spécialement quand j'étais concentrée. Il m'avait observée. C'était vraiment mignon de sa part qu'il ait remarqué quelque chose de si banal.

- Qu'avez-vous remarqué d'autre à propos de moi, Mr. Potter? demandai-je.

- Tu ne manges pas autant que tu le devrais au petit déjeuner. Au lieu de cela, tu prends ton balai pour aller voler, dit-il, presque embarrassé d'avoir été découvert à m'espionner, mais très heureux de revivre ces moments. Quand je ne pouvais pas dormir, je te voyais dehors sur le terrain.

Il croisa mon regard et je lui fis signe de continuer.

- Tu sembles si libre dans ces moments-là, comme si le vent emportait tous tes problèmes.

- C'est pareil pour toi, répondis-je. Là-haut, rien ne peut nous atteindre, pas même les cauchemars. Quand tu me quittais des yeux et que tu te concentrais un peu sur le Vif d'Or, je pouvais le voir.

Pris sur le fait encore une fois, il dit :

- C'est toi qui as laissé ce télescope truqué dans ma chambre.

Après l'expression, choquée qu'il m'ait cernée, sur mon visage, il continua :

- Tu as toujours su comment t'y prendre avec moi, comme quand je voulais parler à Sirius. Cela me fait me demander quoi d'autre tu as fait pour moi ces dernières années.

Il me regarda avec curiosité.

Je lui offris un sourire malfaisant, heureuse qu'il ait découvert quelques-uns de mes secrets.

- Tu serais surpris, Harry.

Je calai mon corps contre le sien et il m'entoura de ses bras. Rien ne pourrait vaincre ce moment.

Il inspira profondément et s'exclama soudainement :

- Cette odeur!

Je reculai, scrutant son regard.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demandai-je en touchant mes cheveux et en les reniflant. Est-ce que je sens mauvais?

- Non, dit-il en riant.

Il se frappa le front avec un regard confus sur le visage.

- Est-ce que tu as toujours senti comme les fleurs?

- Ouais, dis-je, confuse.

J'utilisais le même savon parfumé et le même shampooing depuis des années. C'était un cadeau de Maman à chaque fête d'anniversaire et à chaque Noël. Il n'était qu'à moi car il était bien trop féminin pour mes frères.

- Le premier jour de cours avec Slughorn, il nous a montré quatre potions, dit Harry avec une lueur dans le regard. Felix Felicis, Veritaserum, Polynectar et…

- Amortentia, finis-je pour lui, comprenant lentement où il voulait en venir. Ne me dis pas que tu…

- Oui, répondit-il en respirant le parfum de mes cheveux, se perdant dans leur arôme intoxicant. L'odeur de cette potion est différente pour chacun, dépendamment de ce qui nous attire le plus. Je ne peux pas croire que je l'aie manqué.

IL grogna émit secoua la tête avec incrédulité.

- Tu t'en aperçois maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte, dis-je en sentant sa poitrine se soulever et s'affaisser contre la mienne. Maintenant que tu es mon petit ami, je m'assurerai qu'on rattrape le temps perdu.

- Petit ami? répéta-t-il. Plutôt présomptueux, n'est-ce pas?

Il me chatouilla un peu les côtes et je me forçai à ne pas réagir dans l'espoir qu'il ne découvre pas que c'était l'endroit où j'étais le plus chatouilleuse.

- En plus, je croyais que tu m'avais oublié. Plus de sentiments, rien…

- Ouais, eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis. Ça te pose problème?

- Pas le moindre.

Nous passâmes le reste de notre après-midi sous cet arbre, manquant même le dîner. Avant même que nous l'ayons réalisé, le couvre-feu arriva et nous courûmes jusqu'à nos dortoirs. Plus heureux que jamais, nous échangeâmes un dernier baiser, long de plusieurs minutes, avant de nous mettre au lit. En marchant vers mon dortoir, je me rendis compte que nous n'avions même pas parlé du match. Avant d'avoir le temps d'émettre une autre pensée, Hermione m'attrapa le bras au passage, me tira vers sa chambre et me fit cracher tous les détails.

Être la petite amie de Harry était un rêve devenu réalité, une victoire sur toute les malheureuses qui l'aimait bien, un triomphe pour la petite fille qui écoutait les histoires de Harry Potter et qui jurait à sa mère qu'il ferait partie de sa vie un jour. Ma patience avait porté fruit et ce n'était pas parce que j'avais impressionné ce garçon ou gagné est étant quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. J'avais capturé son cœur en étant moi – la fougueuse et rousse Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Sur le chemin du dîner, une semaine plus tard, Harry m'entraîna dans un raccourci près de la Tour de Griffondor. C'était celui où il m'avait surprise à embrasser… embrasser qui? Je ne pouvais même pas croire que j'avais un jour embrassé quelqu'un d'autre que Harry.

- Hermione m'a fait la morale aujourd'hui parce que je te déconcentre, dit Harry avant que ses lèvres balayent les mienne avec perfections pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle dit que tu as besoin d'étudier.

- C'est vrai, répondis-je sans être très convaincante. Mais ce n'est pas une période d'étude que je manque en ce moment, c'est le dîner.

J'embrassai avidement ses lèvres et je me rendis compte que nous ne pouvions pas manquer un autre repas. Si nous continuions dans cette voie, Harry et moi mourrions de fin à cause de toutes les heures de dîner que nous rations. Quittant ses lèvres, je dis :

- J'ai parlé au Professeur MgGonagall de mes plans de carrière aujourd'hui.

- Comment cela s'est-t-il passé?

J'haussai les épaules. Je revoyais la carte de Gwenog Jones qui reposait sur ma table de nuit.

- Pas besoin de BUSE pour être joueur de Quidditch professionnel. C'est ce que je veux faire.

Harry était d'accord.

- Je parie que ta mère va adorer cela.

_Elle serait extatique_, pesai-je avec sarcasme.

J'expliquai que MgGonagall avait dit que je devrais avoir un plan B au cas où le sport professionnel ne marchait pas. Elle me suggérait de travailler au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, ce qui tombait sous le sens. Je n'avais besoin que de trois ASPIC pour décrocher un boulot là-bas et je pouvais le faire.

- Tu veux qu'on déjeune près du lac demain? demanda Harry.

Je me mordis la lèvre, perdue dans mes pensées.

- Aussi tentant que ça l'est, j'ai _vraiment_ besoin d'étudier. Une fois que les examens seront terminés, je te promets qu'on arrêtera de perdre un temps précieux durant lequel on pourra s'embrasser durant des heures.

- Je peux t'aider à étudier, répliqua Harry qui essayait de trouver un bon moyen de passer du temps avec moi.

- À chaque question bien répondue, tu as droit à une récompense.

J'avais la nette impression que j'aimerais beaucoup les récompenses. Je lui dis que s'il promettait de m'aider dans mes études, je pourrais sans doute trouver le temps de déjeuner avec lui près du lac. Je répondis en m'embrassant encore.

- Tu sais, Harry, dis-je en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs dans le corridor, c'est dangereux de s'embrasser ici. Des grands frères pourraient nous surprendre.

- Je vais arranger cela, dit-il.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une cape argentée des profondeurs de sa robe de sorcier. Je trépignais de joie alors qu'il jetait la Cape d'Invisibilité autour de nous.

- C'est mieux? demanda-t-il.

- Je savais que cette chose serait utile un jour, murmurai-je.

Le lendemain, Harry étendit une couverture sous notre arbre. Avec un déjeuner constitué de sandwichs au bœuf et d'un sac de croustilles, nous étions couchés près du lac à apprécier un peu d'ombre qui nous protégeait de la chaleur étouffante. Il sortit un paquet de notes sous forme de cartes qu'Hermione avait gracieusement créées pour moi.

- Où sont Ron et Hermione aujourd'hui? demandai-je en mâchant quelques croustilles, ma tête posée sur le torse de Harry.

Je pointé mon regard sur le lac et regardai une sirène faire surface.

- Ils rendent visite à Hagrid, je crois, répondit Harry.

Il arrêta de mélanger les cartes et lut :

- Qui est le seul fabricant connu de la Pierre Philosophale?

Celle-là était facile. La Trio avait sauvé cette pierre de Voldemort lors de leur première année, ce qui avait repoussé son retour de plusieurs années.

- Nicolas Flamel, répondis-je. Maintenant, récompense-moi.

Il se pencha vers moi et posa un baiser sucré sur mes lèvres. Il passa à la carte suivante et lut :

- Quel est le nom de l'enchanteresse que a tenté de détrôner le Roi Arthur et dont la rumeur dit qu'elle serait sa demi-sœur?

Celle-là était un peu plus difficile. j'essayai de me rappeler ce que le Professeur Binns avait dit à propos du Roi Arthur et de l'histoire de sa vie, mais ce n'était pas aisé d'écouter pendant ses cours. Vaincue, j'haussai les épaules.

- Morgane, dit Harry et je me fis une note mentale pour me souvenir d'elle.

Il lut la carte suivante :

- Quel Mage noir fut vaincu par Harry Potter, un garçon d'un an…

Il s'arrêta, ne désirant pas finir la question.

Passer du temps avec moi détournait Harry de sa destinée. C'était un coup dur pour lui de se rappeler ce qu'il lui faudrait faire pour vivre une vie paisible un jour. Je pris les cartes de ses mains et les posai à côté de moi. Je me rassis et le serrai dans mes bras, l'attirant tout contre moi. Après un baiser sur le front, je le regardai droit dans les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas à faire cela seul, dis-je. Je suis là. Laisse-moi t'aider à porter ce fardeau.

Il évita mon regard. Il ne savait pas à quel point je savais, à quel point je comprenais. Il ne savait pas que je connaissais la prophétie et que je réalisais trop bien que notre amour vivait sur du temps emprunté. Et tout comme j'avais su qu'il avait besoin de me confier ses sentiments, je savais aussi qu'il devait décider seul ce qu'il pouvait me dire.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il. S'il te plaît, ne sois pas fâchée contre moi. Je…

- Shh.

Je mis mon index contre ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

- Je sais qu'il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas me dire. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé de les découvrir par Dumbledore et par Hermione. En passant, il va falloir que tu m'apprennes ce sortilège. Tout ce bourdonnement dans mes oreilles devient ennuyant.

Harry sembla amusé.

- Aurais-tu fait un peu d'espionnage, par hasard?

- Tu ne saurais même pas la moitié de ce que tu sais si tu n'espionnais pas de temps en temps, dis-je avec un sourire. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me promettre que quand tu auras finis de faire ce que tu dois faire pour en finir avec Voldemort, il n'y ait plus de secrets entre nous.

Il eut soudain un air maladif et dit :

- Ginny, je ne sais même pas…

Je le coupai, sachant qu'il allait dire qu'il ne savait même pas s'il s'en sortirait vivant.

- Quand tout cela sera terminé, plus…

_Baiser._

- … de…

_Baiser._

- … secrets…

- Je te le promets, Ginny.

Il respira profondément, laissant s'échapper un soupir. Il pensait à son avenir.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement?

Mes yeux scintillaient.

- Tu as tees secrets, j'ai les miens.

Je pressai mon front contre le sien et ancrai mon regard au plus profond de ses yeux. Ses pupilles luisaient, tout comme les miennes. Une rafale de vent fit voler mes cheveux autour de sa tête. À ce moment précis, je voulais lui dire à quel point je tenais à lui, combien je l'aimais même si nous n'étions ensemble que depuis peu de temps et comment j'aurais voulu le garder auprès de moi le plus longtemps possible.

- Tu es merveilleuse, dit-il.

L'expression sur son visage était un parfait miroir du mien. Il attrapa mes mains dans les siennes, il semblait vouloir exprimer exactement ce que mes pensées exprimaient. sa voix soudainement enrouée, il dit :

- Ginny, je t'ai…

- Harry! appela la voix de Ron, au loin.

Un regard vers la colline et je vis Ron et Hermione qui marchaient vers nous avec leur propre panier à pique-nique et leur couverture. Hermione nous envoya la main.

Je grognai et chuchotai à l'oreille de Harry :

- Ils ont un timing parfait, tu ne trouves pas?

Je l'embrassai légèrement sur les lèvres et reculai, retournant son salut à Hermione.

Ces moments volés à Poudlard, la vie que j'avais toujours voulu vivre, la vie qui était pris dans les pages de l'histoire d'un autre et déclarée mienne. C'était dans chaque baiser, dans chaque rire, dans notre amour lui-même, mais ce ne pouvait pas être nous. Tristement, ce ne pouvait certainement pas être nous.

Mais c'était si bon. Enfin pouvoir passer du temps avec le Trio était bon. Être avec Harry après de longues heures d'étude était bon. Voir les regards attendris de Ron et d'Hermione était bon. Même les tentatives vaines de Harry de s'approcher de moi sans bruit sous sa Cape étaient bonnes.

- Salut, Harry, dis-je au vide qu'il y avait devant moi.

Je relevai ma tête de mon livre de potions et regardai directement vers l'autre bout de la table.

La tête de Harry apparut là. Il prit un air renfrogné et replaça ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Comment est-ce que tu fais cela?

J'haussai les épaules en tournant les pages de mon livre.

- Je ne sais pas, je t'ai juste senti, dis-je alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de moi. Maman a toujours dit que les gens qui s'aiment partagent un lien magique très spécial qui dépasse les relations normales. Est-ce que tu as déjà assisté à un mariage sorcier?

Quand il hocha la tête, je continuai :

- Le mari et la femme sont liés pour la vie, pas seulement physiquement, mais magiquement.

- les gens qui s'aiment? répéta Harry en laissant tomber la Cape autour de lui sur la chaise, révélant ainsi tout le haut de son corps.

- Les mariages sorciers? Ginny Weasley, êtes-vous en train de me demander de vous épouser?

Je ris et je caressai son pied avec le mien.

- Et si c'était le cas?

Je ne pouvais pas demander plus, passer du temps avec Harry, voler ces moments dans la bibliothèque et les couloirs. C'était bon. C'était _parfait_.

J'aurais dû savoir que cela ne pouvait pas durer.

**OOO**

_Je passai par-dessus un corps sans vie. Je me penchai vers lui. Harry sur le sol, en sang, agonisant, mort._

_Je regardai autour de moi et réalisai que j'étais de retour dans la chambre des secrets._

_J'entendis un rire sinistre tout autour de moi._

_Je levai les yeux et Harry se tenait là, mais comment était-ce possible? Il était mort à mes pieds, mais ce Harry était transparent. Était-il un fantôme? Une âme errant sur Terre sous forme de spectre?_

_- Ginny,__ m'appela Harry, tu m'as laissé mourir. Voldemort m'a tué._

_- Non! Ce n'était pas ma faute._

_- Tu ne m'as pas sauvé!_

**OOO**

- NON!

Je tombai du lit. Hermione s'approchait de moi avec prudence et je la regardais, confuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demandai-je en essayant de lire son curieux regard. Il est ici?

Je repensais à mon cauchemar et j'essayais de séparer le rêve de la réalité.

- Est-ce que Voldemort est ici?

- Non.

Elle secoua la tête et me donna une petite fiole.

- Harry veut que tu boives cela. Il m'a demandé de te dire au revoir pour lui parce que…

- _Au revoir_? paniquai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Où est Harry? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Mon esprit était concentré sur ce que j'avais vu, Harry mort sur le plancher et moi, qui n'avait pas pu le sauver.

- Calme-toi! cria Hermione. Bois ça et suis-moi. Je t'expliquerai tout ce que je peux expliquer.

Des heures plus tard, une mèche de cheveux qui ne restait jamais en place fut rejointe par plusieurs de ses compagnons. Des tâches de suie étaient étalées sur mon visage. Je vérifiai mes vêtements pour y trouver plusieurs trous et marques de brûlures ou des sortilèges m'avaient ratée. Grâce à Harry. _Toujours grâce à Harry._

Je me tenais à des centaines de mètres sous la Marque des Ténèbres. Je suivais le bas de la haute Tour d'Astronomie, puis je fus saisie par la scène que je vis devant moi. Harry était penché sur un corps, une silhouette familière avec des cheveux et une barbe argentés, une robe de sorcier violette et des lunettes en demi-lunes toujours perchées sur son nez tortueux. Ce corps immobile avait l'air d'être tombée de très haut. Hagrid était à côté de Harry, sa main sur son épaule, et il disait au garçon de venir avec lui.

Pendant un moment, j'oubliai qui m'avait envoyée ici et pourquoi. Le choc de voir mon directeur étendu sur la terre humide comme une poupée de chiffon brisée pris le contrôle de tous mes sens. Quelqu'un parla et c'est à ce moment que je réalisai qu'une petite foule s'était formée autour de moi.

- Viens, Harry…, dit Hagrid en tirant sur sa manche pour l'éloigner de la scène horrible.

Il semblait si impuissant malgré le fait qu'il aurait pu soulever Harry sans problème.

- Non.

Ses mots étaient froids et lointain, mais aussi si différents de la façon dont il avait parlé après la mort de Cédric et de celle dont il avait parlé après que Sirius soit tombé sous le voile. Ce n'était pas ceux du garçon que j'embrassais depuis quelques semaines.

- Tu ne peux pas rester la, Harry, dit désespérément Hagrid alors qu'une larme de la taille d'un poing tombait sur le gazon. Viens, maintenant…

- Non, répéta Harry en resserrant sa poigne sur les vêtements de Dumbledore.

_Il a besoin de toi_, dit une voix en moi. _Vas-y!_

Je me libérai du choc, sortis de la foule et pris Harry par la main,

- Harry, murmurai-je dans son oreille, viens.

Je l'aidai à se relever et il obéit juste comme je savais qu'il le ferait.

Après que toute l'histoire fut dite et redite, Madame Pomfresh chassa tout le monde de l'infirmerie pour permettre aux blessés de se reposer. Par pure curiosité, je ne revins pas immédiatement à la Tour de Griffondor, au lieu de quoi je me rendis là où tout s'était déroulé.

Une partie du plafond était maintenant sur le sol. Les endroits où des sorts avaient été ratés et où ils avaient rebondi étaient marqués par des brûlures et de la pierre brisée. Je passai par-dessus des flaques de sang qui avaient été laissées sur le sol, marchant prudemment à travers des vies brisées et de la crasse, et je m'arrêtai aux escaliers.

La sombre protection magique devait avoir été levée depuis longtemps, mais je me rappelais vivement comment Neville avait été rejeté en arrière. Immobile, j'hésitais, méfiante au cas où qu'un Mangemort serait resté en arrière pour faire encore du grabuge, peut-être pour localiser Harry et remporter deux victoires en une nuit. Ignorant ma peur, je montai les escaliers vers la pièce du dessus.

C'était bizarrement silencieux et ne racontait rien. Quelle que soit l'histoire qui avait pris place en ce lieu, la pièce refusait d'en parler. Aucun signe de lutte, aucune trace qui indiquait que quelque chose de significatif s'était produit et aucune sympathie pour celui qui était tombé. On pouvait voir les étoiles par l'ouverture dans le plafond, brillante dans la nuit noire. Si elle se préoccupait de ce qui s'était passé, elles ne le montraient pas du tout. Je frissonnais, même si le vent n'atteignait pas la tour.

Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je m'attendais à trouver. Peut-être que je cherchais une réponse, une lacune que quelqu'un n'avait pas trouvée. Peut-être un soulagement, peut-être le même réconfort que les gens cherchent quand ils visitent Godric's Hollow et qu'ils gravent des messages sur la maison des Potter.

J'imaginais que plusieurs années plus tard, il y aurait une plaque dans cette pièce qui indiquerait aux futurs étudiants ce qui s'était passé. Il y serait inscrit : _Ici est tombé le plus grand sorcier et Directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, le seul que Lord Voldemort ait jamais craint…_

Cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Le seul qu'il ait jamais craint était parti et maintenant il n'avait peur de personne. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de prendre le pouvoir? Le sorcier qui se tenait auparavant entre lui et ce qu'il voulait avait été brisé avec peu d'effort. Qui se lèverait maintenant?

Je savais la réponse avant même d'avoir posé la question. Harry se lèverait. Voldemort était le responsable de pertes dans sa vie et je savais que Harry ne trouverait pas de repos tant qu'il ne faisait pas quelque chose pour l'arrêter. Quoi que Dumbledore et lui avaient planifié, Harry devrait le faire seul et il ne me permettrait pas de venir avec lui.

Je reculai contre le mur et commençai à sangloter. De chaudes larmes coulaient de mes yeux alors que je pensais à Dumbledore, à Harry et à ce qui viendrait, ce qui était imminent. Glissant, dos contre le mur, pour rencontrer le plancher, je ne voulais pas admettre l'inévitable réalité. Non seulement Harry refuserait de me laisser le suivre, mais il allait…

Mon pied frôla un morceau de tissu sur le sol, mais il n'y avait rien. Avançant mes mains dans le vide, je sentis la douceur familière du tissu de la Cape d'Invisibilité de Harry. Je l'attrapai fermement, une seule chose comptait pour moi. Redonner la Cape à Harry était peut-être une faible victoire, mais j'avais _besoin_ de la lui remettre, presque comme si en rendant à Harry cette familière partie de sa vie, je restaurerais un petit peu de ce qu'il avait perdu ce soir.

Même si je savais que personne ne se préoccuperait d'un élève qui erre dans le château ce soir, j'entourai mon corps tremblant de la Cape. C'était dans mon intérêt, car je ne voulais parler à personne ou avoir à répondre à des questions. La nouvelle que Harry avait été témoin des événements de cette nuit se répandrait vite et, étant sa petite amie, les gens penseraient que je sais aussi.

La salle Commune était pleine de gens quand j'entrai par le trou du portrait. S'ils avaient remarqué que personne n'était entré alors que le tableau était ouvert, personne ne le montra. Dean ne regarda que brièvement l'entrée vide avant de continuer sa conversation avec Seamus. Lavande et Parvati pleuraient sur le sol.

Quand j'entrai sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre de Harry, je pouvais entendre Ron ronfler. Je n'entendais aucune autre respiration profonde et je savais que Harry n'était toujours pas endormi. Avant que j'aie pu annoncer ma présence, Harry murmura dans le noir :

- Salut, Ginny.

Une baguette magique s'alluma sur le lit et je pu voir son visage tendu.

Je laissai tomber la Cape pour lui permettre de me voir également. Avec un demi-sourire, je lui demandai faiblement :

- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi?

- Je l'ai senti, répondit-il simplement.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et y posa quelque chose. Le métal rencontra le bois alors qu'il refermait le tiroir et me faisait signe de venir le rejoindre.

- Je te ramène ta cape, dis-je en la posant sur le sol avant de me blottir contre lui sur le lit.

Je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine et il émit un son qui me montra qu'il comprenait.

- J'avais besoin de te voir,

- Je ne peux pas dormir.

Je hochai la tête, compréhensive. Les images, ces terribles images devaient jouer et rejouer dans sa tête. Je voulais désespérément nettoyer son esprit de toutes pensées et lui permettre ainsi de dormir, mais le monde n'aurait pas changé à son réveil.

- Après que tu m'aies sauvée de la Chambre, dis-je, ne sachant pas d'où me venais la force de parler. Dumbledore est venu me voir à l'infirmerie. Je pensais que j'avais été faible de faire confiance au journal, mais il a refusé de me laisser penser cela. Il disait que j'étais destinée à de grandes choses… et il disait que tu l'étais aussi.

Je sentis une larme qui devait avoir descendu sa joue glisser dans mes cheveux.

- Il savait toujours quoi dire pour me faire sentir mieux, murmura Harry. Il pouvait tout éclaircir. Comment pourrais-je éclaircir tout cela sans lui?

Je l'attirai encore plus près de moi, craignant que si je lâchais, il glisserait de mes bras pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Il me tint plus fort qu'il ne m'avait jamais tenu auparavant : trop effrayé pour relaxer car il ne voulait pas perdre une autre personne qu'il aimait si fort. Cette étreinte éveilla les émotions en nous deux et, avant même que nous nous en rendions compte, nous pleurions dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Du désespoir liquide s'échappait de nos yeux en torrent violent et j'aurait juré ne pas être capable de barrer cette incontenable rivière d'émotions.

Les larmes devinrent bientôt trop pour nous et nous ne pouvions plus pleurer. Mes cheveux étaient humides et sa poitrine était mouillée là où nos yeux s'étaient vidés de leur sang clair comme du cristal. Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires, le silence était bien plus invitant.

Je fus prise de hoquets qui brisèrent le silence et je sentis plus approprié de parler de nouveau.

- J'ai entendu toutes les histoires à propos de toi pendant mon enfance, murmurai-je. Comment tu étais un grand sorcier avec un pouvoir extraordinaire.

- C'est pour cela que tu avais le béguin pour moi? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Lorsque je t'ai vu à King's Cross juste avant ton entrée à Poudlard, tu avais l'air si perdu et adorable, dis-je, me rappelant cette scène comme si elle s'était produite hier. Quand tu m'as regardée pour la première fois, mon cœur a fait un bond.

Ce souvenir me donnait de l'espoir.

- Ce n'était pas ta cicatrice, ce n'était ton pouvoir et ce n'était pas parce que tu étais célèbre…

Je me déplaçai pour pouvoir lui faire face.

- Je crois que c'était tes yeux.

Ses paupières semblaient lourdes et son souffle était devenu plus profond. Sous ses joues qui avaient rougi, un sourire apparu lentement. Avant de fermer complètement ses yeux, il marmonna :

- Reste… avec moi ce soir.

Il ne dit rien d'autre.

- Bien sûr, chuchotai-je pour mon petit ami ensommeillé.

Je tendis le bras et retirai prudemment ses lunettes. J'ouvrir le tiroir our les placer à côté d'un médaillon et le regardai avec curiosité. Je le pris et le fis balancer entre mes doigts. Était-ce cela qu'il avait en main quand j'étais venue ici ce soir? J'approchai la baguette allumée de Harry de moi et ouvris silencieusement l'objet. À l'intérieur, il y avait un morceau de parchemin. J'avalai ma salive, pris la note et la lus.

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

_Je sais que je serai mort longtemps avant que vous lisiez ceci, mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ai découvert votre secret. J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai. J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir que quand vous rencontrerez votre égal, vous serez mortel à nouveau._

_R.A.B._

Il y avait encore ce mot : Horcruxe. Très peu pour m'aider à comprendre ce que c'était, mais cette phrase, _«vous serez mortel à nouveau»_, me donnait des frissons. Ce n'était pas le bon moment, décidai-je, pour m'inquiéter de cela. Quand je fus capable de me ressaisir, je pus également étudier l'information de plus près. Je remis la note dans le médaillon et le médaillon dans le tiroir, puis j'éteins la baguette de Harry.

J'embrassai mon petit ami sur les lèvres et me blotti tout contre lui. Il dormait, ce qu'il méritait de faire plus que quiconque cette nuit. Je soupirai profondément, mis la Cape d'Invisibilité dur moi et m'endormis dans ses bras.

Alors que les jours passaient, Harry, Hermione, Ron et moi passions tout notre temps ensemble. Deux matins avant les funérailles de Dumbledore, je me réveillai et trouvai Harry assis dans la Salle Commune qui regardait le feu, ses paumes agrippées à quelque chose que je devinais être le médaillon.

- Tu réfléchis, pas vrai? demandai-je en venant près de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. Tu t'es réveillé la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas?

Harry hocha la tête et mis l'objet dans la poche de son jean.

- Tout de suite après ton départ.

J'acquiesçai et pensai à Ron la nuit précédente. Il avait gigoté toute la nuit et je ne trouvais pas sage de dormir dans le lit de Harry avec un grand frère réveillé. Je m'étais glissée dans ma propre chambre une demi-heure après avoir mis Harry au lit.

Je levai la main et dégageai quelques cheveux de ses yeux. Mes doigts frôlèrent la cicatrice et Harry tressaillit. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il se rappelait peut-être ce qu'il devait faire. Il avala sa salive, les rouvrit et me regarda.

Je m'attendais à ce regard depuis la nuit où Dumbledore était mort. Il allait rompre avec moi, car il croyait que c'était sa faute si Cédric était mort, si Sirius était mort et si Dumbledore était mort, et qu'il refusait de me mettre plus longtemps en danger étant mon petit ami.

- Ginny, je –

Je mis un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Pas maintenant, dis-je à mi-voix.

Il ferma les yeux et hocha la tête, tout tremblant. Il essayait d'être fort parce que m'abandonner signifiait qu'il abandonnait sa meilleure source de réconfort, la seule personne qui pouvait l'endormir la nuit sans aide magique, l'amour qu'il avait recherché tout au long de l'année.

Quand, un peu plus tard, je fus seule avec Hermione, je m'assis et lui demanda pour la millionième fois qu'elle me révèle tout ce qu'elle savait d'Harry et des Horcruxes. Comme je m'y attendais, elle refusa et me dis que, même si Dumbledore n'était plus là, rien n'avait changé.

- Il va rompre avec moi, Hermione, dis-je d'une voix catégorique.

Hermione acquiesça, elle avait vu le même regard dans ses yeux.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il va revenir à l'école. Dumbledore lui a confié une tâche à accomplir.

- _Lui_ a confié? répétai-je. Je t'en supplie, Hermione, s'il ne me laisse pas venir avec lui, tu ne dois pas le laisser y aller seul. Je ne peux pas le perdre.

- Ron et moi en avons déjà parlé, dit-elle. Nous irons, qu'il le veuille ou pas. Tu dois rester ici. Tu dois lui donner quelque chose en quoi espérer, une chose vers laquelle il pourra revenir.

Un grand homme était mort cette année. Albus Dumbledore, le plus puissant sorcier que j'ai connu, fut enterré en ce matin de juin devant une foule de milliers de gens. Dumbledore, un homme qui écoutait toujours, un homme qui encourageait toujours, un homme qui avait toujours été là pour nous sauver, n'avait pas pu se sauver lui-même.

Je pleurais, pas pour Dumbledore car sa bataille était terminée, mais pour ceux qu'il laissait derrière lui et qui continuer à se battre sans son aide, pour les étudiants de Poudlard qui ne vivraient plus ses discours et pour Harry qui s'embarquait dans un voyage qui étirerait son équilibre mental très près de sa limite. Je pleurais parce que, comme tout le monde, je ne comprenais pas.

Et le moment que je redoutais depuis des jours arriva enfin. Harry, les yeux luisants, me regarda finalement à la fin du service. J'avais arrêté de pleurer à ce moment-là et je retournai son regard en essayant d'imiter le regard qu'il aimait tant. Je ne pouvais pas l'obliger à remettre ce moment à plus tard encore une fois. Ce devait être maintenant.

Je savais qu'il avait raison et qu'il n'y avait aucun autre moyen, mais cela ne rendait pas les choses moins difficiles. Je l'écoutai tout en sachant pleinement que j'avais le pouvoir de le faire changer d'avis, que si je l'embrassais assez longtemps, il oublierait ce qu'il devait faire et s'enfuirait avec moi. Mais même si j'avais ce pouvoir, je refusais de l'utiliser.

Je le regardai partir loin de moi sans un baiser ou une étreinte ou même une poignée de main. Même le plus léger contact avec moi aurait réduit à néant tout ce qu'il avait été assez brave pour accomplir. Il y avait tant de chance que je n'avais pas eu la chance de faire… lui souhaiter bonne chance, parler de nos vies en détail ou même lui dire que je l'aimais.

Luna s'assit à côté de moi, mis un bras autour de mes épaules et essuya quelques larmes de mes joues. Elle lança un regard vers mon nouvel ex-petit ami et demanda :

- Est-ce que tu attends Harry?

Je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il était occupé à parler à Rufus, il devait probablement encore rendre le Ministre furieux. Luna demandait simplement si j'attendais que Harry ait fini de lui parler. Mais pour moi, alors que je souriais, la question était beaucoup plus profonde et signifiait tellement.

- Ouais, répondis-je. J'attends Harry.

Et je pleurais, pas à cause d'un cœur brisé, mais parce que Harry allait peut-être mourir. Et j'étais forte parce qu'il avait besoin que je le sois. Et je comprenais parce qu'être quoi que ce soit d'autre aurait été égoïste.

Ils l'appelaient l'Élu, le seul destiné à détruire Voldemort, mais pour moi, il était Harry. Ils l'appelaient aussi le Survivant malgré le fait qu'il n'avait jamais pu vivre librement.

Et je l'aimais et je continuerais de l'aimer en l'attendant et je l'aimerais jusqu'au jour de ma mort. Et s'il venait à mourir durant cette guerre, je visiterais sa tombe chaque jour pour mettre des fleurs et mon cœur sur la terre détrempée. Je n'aimerais jamais plus quelqu'un d'autre que lui, et quand je mourrais, je serais enterrée à côté de lui et tout le monde saurait que Ginevra Molly Weasley était morte en aimant.

Ils l'appelaient le Survivant…

… Appelez-moi Celle qui L'aimait…


	14. Le destin approche

Chapitre 13 : La destiné approche

**Chapitre 13 : La destin approche**

Assise sur le bord de mon lit, je regardais le soleil se lever par ma fenêtre. Les rayons de lumière baignaient notre terrain de Quidditch dans des couleurs d'aurore et je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à l'été dernier quand Harry et moi jouions tous les deux. Je me frottai les yeux avec fatigue. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. Je me demandais si Harry en avait fait autant.

La réalité commençait à me rattraper. Hier encore, je m'étais réveillée en étant la petite amie de quelqu'un. Hier encore, j'étais étreinte, et embrassée, et aimée. J'entourai mes bras autour de moi en imaginant que c'était lui et qu'il me réprimandait pour avoir penser une seconde qu'il ne tenait plus à moi.

Les choses auraient sans doutes été plus faciles si cela avait vraiment été le cas.

Il y eut un petit coup sur la porte. Je envisager de ne pas répondre, de faire croire au visiteur inconnu que j'étais endormie, mais j'avais besoin de compagnie, peu importe qui c'était. J'avais besoin de quelque chose de vrai au lieu des images obsédantes de Harry. Même si le cœur n'y était qu'à moitié, je marmonnai une invitation à entrer à celui qui cognait à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et Ron entra prudemment dans ma chambre. Des cercles noirs sous ses yeux, j'en déduisis qu'il n'avait pas dormi non plus. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux roux et hésita avant de croiser mon regard. Est-ce que Ron savait depuis le début que Harry avait prévu de me larguer?

- Tu vas bien? demanda-t-il avec plus de confiance qu'il ne le montrait.

- Non, répondis-je en toute sincérité.

- Tu veux que je le roue de coups? demanda Ron.

Je souris. Le côté protecteur de mon grand frère était l'une des choses que j'aimais le plus chez lui. Bien sûr, c'était aussi très irritant et ennuyeux, surtout quand il s'agissait de mes habitudes d'embrasser mes petits amis.

- Non, Ron, répondis-je. Merci quand même pour l'offre.

Je le tendis la main et il la prit. Je me rapprochai de lui et mis ma tête sur son épaule.

- Tu dois vraiment partir?

Ron hocha la tête.

- Je surveille ses arrières depuis six ans, Ginny. Tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Promets-moi que tu prendras soin d'eux.

- Je ne pense pas –

- Promets-moi que tu veilleras sur eux…, murmurai-je.

- Je te promets de faire de mon mieux, dit-il en m'étudiants pendant quelques secondes, peut-être pour déterminer s'il voulait poursuivre cette partie de la conversation,

Finalement, il fit un signe de tête et dit :

- Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de Tonks et Lupin?

- Mis à part le fait qu'il sont enfin ensemble? demandai-je.

Je me frappai mentalement d'avoir manqué cela. Pour une fille dont la fierté était ses connaissances, j'avais été complètement ignorante et honteusement non informée de leur histoire d'amour.

- Ils se marient dans deux semaines, dit Ron. Ils y vont vite, non?

- Mariés? couinai-je comme si le désespoir auquel j'étais en proie avait disparu tout d'un coup.

J'étais heureuse pour eux. Si quelqu'un méritait un peu de bonheur, C'était sans aucun doute possible ces deux-là.

- Est-ce qu'on est invité?

Ron hocha la tête.

- Tous les Weasley qui sont en position de venir, répondit-il. Et Hermione aussi.

Hermine était retournée à la maison après les funérailles de Dumbledore pour prendre soin de quelques problèmes personnels. Bien que nous n'en ayons pas parlé avant qu'elle ne parte, je supposais que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec ses parents, leur dire au revoir au cas où la quête dans laquelle elle s'embarquait échouait.

- Quand est-ce qu'elle arrive? demandai-je.

- Lundi de la semaine prochaine.

La semaine passa lentement. Pour essayer de séparer ma tête de tout ce qui était arrivé récemment, je montai au grenier fouiller les albums de finissant de mes parents à la recherche du mystérieux R.A.B. qui avait pris le véritable Horcruxe. Sans succès.

Alors que je regardais le vieil album de Maman dans ma chambre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. J'invitai cette personne à entrer. Remus s'avança avec une petite boîte.

- Remus! le saluai-je. J'ai entendu parler des fiançailles. Félicitations!

Remus posa la boîte sur mon lit et me remercia.

- Tu viens au mariage? demanda-t-il. Dora veut que tu sois là.

J'acquiesçai.

- Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, répondis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à la boîte. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Remus ouvrit le rabat du carton et en sortit un autre livre de finissant.

- Ton père m'a dit que tu cherchais quelque chose dans ces livres, dit-il en l'ouvrant pour feuilleter les pages. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être en voir un de plus, de mes jeunes années.

- Merci, répondis-je, impatiente de parcourir celui-ci.

- Hmm, grogna-t-il, les sourcils froncés. C'est bizarre.

Il reposa le livre et en prit un autre de la boîte. Quand il eu terminé de l'observer, il sourit.

- Ce n'est pas ma boîte, continua-t-il.

J'ouvris le livre qu'il avait déposé sur le lit et tournai la première page, réservée aux messages. Ils étaient tous adressés à James Potter.

- Le père de Harry? m'exclamai-je. Pourquoi les avez-vous?

- Après la mort de James et Lily, Je les ai rangés avec leurs affaires dans ma maison jusqu'à ce que le Ministère décide de ce qu'ils en feraient, répondit Remus. J'ai dû oublier cette boîte.

Je trouvai une photo de James. Je souris narquoisement en voyant à quel point il était beau. J'oubliai la rupture l'espace d'une seconde et demandai :

- Est-ce que je pourrai les montrer à Harry quand il arrivera?

Remus hocha la tête.

- Vas-y, dit-il. En fait, pourquoi ne dis-tu pas à Harry qu'aussitôt qu'il aura dix-sept ans, il aura accès au second coffre fort de sa famille?

- Second? questionnai-je.

- C'est là que le Ministère a tout rangé, dit Remus en regardant sa montre.

Il me tapota l'épaule et m'annonça qu'il devait partir.

Je lui dit au revoir et commençai immédiatement à regarder les livres dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose d'important. Je me perdis bientôt dans les visages de gens que je connaissais et reconnaissais. Dans l'album de la septième année de James, je tournai la dernière page et trouvai un message de Lily. C'était le premier de tout les album de fin d'année de James qu'elle avait signé.

_James Peverell Potter,_

_La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai pensé que tu n'étais qu'un arrogant, égoïste et narcissique m'as-tu-vu. Alors que les années passaient, tu n'as pas cessé de me donner des preuves de cette affirmation. Plus je te connaissais, plus tu me prouvais que j'avais raison._

_Puis, il y a eu cette année. Quand on m'a dit que tu allais être Préfet et que nous devrions travailler ensemble toute l'année, j'ai presque été voir Dumbledore pour lui dire que je ne pouvais pas être Préfète. J'étais certaine que cela allait être la pire expérience de ma vie._

_Pour la toute première fois, tu m'as prouvé que j'avais tort. Tu avais changé. Tu étais toujours arrogant, égoïste et narcissique. Et tu n'as jamais tenté de cacher que tu étais un frimeur. Mais c'était différent. Tu étais différent. Tu avais toujours été si sûr de tes sentiments pour moi, mais il m'avait fallu plus de temps pour le réaliser._

_Je t'aime, James Potter et je suis heureuse que tu n'aies jamais abandonné pour nous._

_À toi pour toujours,_

_Lily Automne Evans_

Je refermai le livre. Harry m'avait raconté comment sa mère avait méprisé son père pendant la majeure partie de leurs années d'école. Cela me réchauffait le cœur de rendre ses histoires réelles. Je remis l'album dans la boîte en notant mentalement que je devais la montrer à Harry plus tard.

Hermione arriva le lundi qui suivit. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour nous informer de ce qu'elle avait fait pour ses parents et de l'endroit où ils allaient bientôt déménager. Elle avait dit tout cela sans même verser une seule larme, mais elle ne trompait personne.

Ron mis un bras autour d'elle. C'était bien de constater que leur relation commençait à mieux se porter, mais je sentis soudainement la solitude me poignarder. Je baissai les yeux au sol et entendis Hermione demander à Ron s'il pouvait aller lui chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Ron obéit avec joie.

- Je vais bien, dis-je à Hermione aussitôt que Ron quitta la pièce, sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait éloigné mon frère pour me demander si j'encaissais bien tout cela.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse questionner plus, je dis :

- J'ai essayé de faire quelques recherches, Hermione, mais je n'ai pas pu trouver qui est ce R.A.B. pour vous.

Hermione se contenta de me fixer et secoua la tête.

- Tu ne devrais pas connaître ces initiales, dit-elle. Tu ne devrais rien savoir de cette histoire. Ils te tortureront pour découvrir où nous sommes et ce que nous faisons.

- Qu'est-ce que vous _faites_? demandai-je avec curiosité.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête encore plus vigoureusement.

- Si Harry veut que tu le saches, c'est une autre histoire, mais c'est sa décision, pas la mienne.

Elle se leva et bredouilla quelque chose sans aucune cohérence.

Avait-elle raison? Est-ce que c'était pour cela que Harry ne voulait rien me dire? Rogue ou Drago devait déjà avoir rapporté à Voldemort que j'étais la petite amie de Harry et ils déduiraient sans doute que je savais ce qu'il faisait. Serais-je capable de tenir le coup sous le sortilège de la torture? Aurais-je la force de protéger mon esprit? Je tremblais même à y penser.

Le mariage de Remus et de Tonks fut une petite cérémonie. La seule décoration était une arcade sous laquelle ils furent mariés. Avant que la cérémonie ne soit enclenchée, j'avais été présentée à Ted et à Andromeda, deux personnes que j'avais aimées tout de suite.

_- Nymphadora Tonks, voulez-vous…_

Je jetai un regard vers le jardin. Très peu de gens étaient présents. Ted et Andromeda étaient assis au premier rang. Fol Œil était venu avec une poignée d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix que je connaissais à peine. Pour ce qui est de ma famille, Maman, Ron et les jumeaux étaient les seuls Weasley à part moi dans l'assistance. Et Hermione était assise à ma droite.

_- Et Remus Lupin, voulez-vous…_

Mon esprit dériva dangereusement vers Harry. Il aurait adoré être là et regarder son ancien professeur et son Auror préféré se mettre la corde au cou. Et Dumbledore, il se serait réjoui qu'il y ait un peu plus d'amour dans le monde. Malheureusement, c'était toujours risqué pour Harry de quitter sa maison car l'Ordre était encore en train de planifier son évasion… et Dumbledore… bien…

_- Alors, je vous déclare liés pour la vie. Vous pouvez embrasser…_

Mais Tonks et Lupin s'embrassaient déjà.

_- Oh, bon, je vois que vous n'avez pas besoin de ma permission…_

Dès que je le pus, je les serrai dans mes bras pour les féliciter.

- Tonks, dis-je, je me déçois moi-même d'avoir complètement raté cela.

Je fis un mouvement de la main vers le couple de nouveaux mariés.

- Je veux dire, quand vous vous êtes rencontrés, j'ai vu qu'il y avait de l'attraction, mais ensuite…

- Ginny, coupa-t-elle, tu étais déjà prise avec ta propre histoire d'amour, si les informations de Molly sont bonnes.

Mon ventre se noua et je priai pour que quelqu'un change de sujet. Je n'avais pas encore annoncé ma rupture avec Harry. Je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû espérer pouvoir esquiver ces terribles révélations.

- Harry et moi avons rompu, admis-je.

Tonks, qui était joyeuse deux secondes plus tôt, perdit rapidement son sourire et le remplaça par un froncement de sourcils. Elle mit une main sur mon épaule et me regarda avec compassion.

- Je suis désolé, ma chérie. Tu vas bien?

- C'était mutuel, mentis-je.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais vraiment supposée dire à Harry? _Je suis désolée. Tu romps peut-être avec moi, mais je ne romps pas avec toi._

- Je ne te crois pas, dis Lupin, qui avait apparemment tout écouté. Tu sais pourquoi il fait cela, n'est-ce pas? Il pense que c'est sa faute si Dumbledore est mort et il ne veut pas que la même chose t'arrive. Il croit qu'il te protège.

Je ne répondis pas alors qu'il glissait sa main dans celle de Tonks.

- Ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un?

Tonks embrassa son mari et répondit :

- Je t'ai fait changer d'avis.

Lupin hocha la tête et s'adressa à moi de nouveau :

- Il reviendra à la raison.

Autant je voulais le croire, autant je m'accrochais désespérément à cette idée. Je savais que cela n'avait rien à voir avec un retour à la raison. La seule chose qui avait un sens pour Harry en ce moment, c'était tuer Voldemort. Quand cela serait fait, il serait vraiment libre.

Le jour des dix-sept ans de Harry n'était que dans dix jours, le jour où il serait de retour dans ma vie et le jour où une attaque était inévitablement susceptible d'arriver.

Maman, Hermione et moi étions assises ensemble dans la cuisine. Maman et Hermione discutaient encore du départ précoce du Trio de l'école. J'écoutais attentivement en espérant qu'Hermione s'échappe et mentionne quelque chose de neuf, mais elle était douée.

Je me tournai vers l'horloge dans la cuisine. Chacune de nos aiguilles pointaient vers le En danger de mort et j'aurais souhaité qu'Hermione et Harry ait une place sur le cadran. Nous aurions peut-être de meilleures chances de garder un œil sur eux pendant qu'ils seraient au loin. Après tout, ils faisaient partie de la famille. Je vis l'aiguille de Papa bouger pour aller pointer En déplacement et, quelques secondes plus tard, il entrait dans la pièce avec un air perturbé.

Maman se tourna vers lui et vis exactement ce que je voyais. Son visage était plein d'angoisse. Bien qu'il avait toujours l'air inquiet ces derniers temps, c'étais un nouveau genre d'inquiétude.

- Arthur, dit Maman, qu'y a-t-il? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Thicknesse, répondit Papa.

Je reconnus le nom du Chef du Département de la justice magique.

- Nous pensons qu'ils l'ont eu.

Maman secoua la tête.

- Combien de temps avant que…?

Elle s'arrêta et regarda Hermione et moi. Elle refusait de poser une telle question devant nous.

Papa n'était qu'à un pas devant elle.

- Elles doivent le savoir, Molly, dit-il et elle approuva à contre cœur. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps nous avons avec qu'ils ne prennent le contrôle total, mais il est certain qu'aussitôt qu'ils auront le Ministère, Poudlard aussi leur appartiendra.

Maman se leva d'un coup, faisant tomber sa chaise sur le sol dans un fracas.

- Alors, c'est décidé, cria-t-elle et elle me regarda. Ginny, tu n'y retournes pas cette année.

J'étais étonnée que Maman suggère une telle chose quand elle préconisait tant le retour du Trio à l'école. Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser. Si les mains de Voldemort atteignaient réellement l'école, je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir être sur place.

- Non, Molly, dit Papa qui s'était penché pour replacer la chaise.

Il mis ses mains sur ses épaules et la fit s'asseoir.

- Cela attirerait beaucoup trop d'attention sur nous d'avoir deux enfants qui ne reviennent pas à l'école. J'ai parlé à Minerva et aux autres professeurs et ils y retournent tous, même si c'est seulement pour protéger les enfants. Je pense honnêtement qu'elle y sera plus en sécurité pour le moment.

Maman était livide au départ, mais se calma légèrement alors qu'elle laissait les mots de Papa faire leur chemin. Elle resta assise, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et dit :

- Je n'aime pas cela, mais tu as raison.

- Et Harry? se fit entendre Hermione et nous la regardâmes tous avec curiosité. S'ils ont Thicknesse, ils n'auront aucun problème pour se rendre jusqu'à Harry, non?

Papa acquiesça.

- Aussitôt que Harry aura dix-sept ans, ils seront là pour l'accueillir plus tôt qu'on ne peut l'imaginer. Pour faire court, Thicknesse a rendu illégal que l'on connecte cette maison au réseau des cheminées, que l'on place un Portoloin dans les environs et de Transplaner à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de la résidence. IL dit que c'est pour empêcher Voldemort de s'approcher de lui.

- Je pensais que la mère avait déjà fait cela pour lui, dis-je.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils essaient de faire, déclara Hermione. Ils essaient seulement de le garder là où il est, n'est-ce pas?

- Exactement, dit Papa. Ce qui signifie qu'il est hors de question d'envoyer Fol-Œil seul.

Alors comment l'emmène-t-on ici, Arthur? demanda Maman.

- Mondingus a eu une idée, répondit Papa. Une idée risquée, mais tout le monde semble être d'accord pour dire qu'elle est brillante, même s'il ne tenait pas tellement à participer au plan lui-même.

- J'aiderai, dis-je rapidement sans même y penser à deux fois.

Maman me tua presque avec un de ses regards qui poignardent.

- Quoi? Je suis bien plus digne de confiance que ce minable voleur.

- Aussi vrai que ce soit, Ginny, je ne peux pas te le permettre, dit Papa, ses yeux rencontrant les miens avec gravité. Pas cette fois, pas ce plan.

Maman regarda Papa avec des yeux remplis de questions.

- Quel est le plan, au juste?

Avec hésitation, Papa expliqua les détails… le Polynectar, la fausse piste, les maison sécurisées et les boucliers de protection, les Portoloin, et Maman et moi qui resterions derrière en attendant que nos combattants reviennent au Terrier.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Il ne vous laissera pas risquer vos vies comme cela pour lui, dit-elle.

J'approuvai et ajoutai :

- Pas après ce qui est arrivé Dumbledore.

J'en déduis que Harry n'aurait pas trop de choix dans cette affaire, pas avec tant de gens présents pour le forcer.

Maman et Papa quittèrent la cuisine pour discuter en détails des événements des prochains jours et laissèrent Hermione et moi penser silencieusement au plan imminent. _Sept Harry Potter_, pensai-je et je souris. _Je ne crois pas que cela me déplait…_

- C'est pour bientôt, tu sais, dit Hermione, me sortant de mes réflexions. As-tu décidé de ce que tu allais faire pour Harry?

Elle me connaissait trop bien. Durant les dernières semaines, j'avais imaginé tous les scénarios possibles dans ma tête : lui demander de rester, le supplier de m'emmener avec lui, simplement lui souhaiter bonne chance, mais rien ne semblait satisfaisant.

Il y avait un autre problème : comment le traiter. Maintenant que j'avais goûter à ce que c'était d'être la petite amie de Harry, je n'étais pas sûre de comment je devais me comporter près de lui. Je ne pouvais pas tellement faire ce que je voulais avec lui et je ne pouvais pas juste l'ignorer complètement. Est-ce qu'il existait un juste milieu entre les deux?

- Peut-être que je vais recommencer à me mettre le coude dans le beurre quand il est là, répondis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Hermione sourit au souvenir de cette tendre histoire.

- Tu dois lui parler avant notre départ, dit-elle.

- Je sais, répondis-je.

J'appréhendais ce moment et je l'attendais avec impatience à la fois. Je voulais être tout ce que je pouvais être pour lui, même si cela voulait dire être sa copine pendant qu'il était parti ou simplement l'attendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui offres pour son anniversaire?

Je me figeai. Ça ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Je grognai et dis :

- Merci, Hermione. Une autre chose dont je dois m'occuper.

Je jouai distraitement avec une mèche de mes cheveux et demandai à Hermione combien de temps j'avais avant qu'ils ne partent.

- Je peux seulement te garantir que nous restons jusqu'au mariage, répondit-elle. Après cela, cela dépend de Harry… ce que nous ferons, où nous le ferons, tout cela.

Je l'avais aider à préparer quelques de ses affaires durant les derniers jours, mais j'étais certaine qu'il y avait plus de choses qui avaient besoin d'être mises dans son sac que je ne pouvais en voir.

- Est-ce que tu as fini tes bagages? demandai-je.

- Je viens de commencer, répondit-elle. Tu m'as aidée avec la tente et l'argent, mais je dois choisir quels livres je prend et quels vêtements restent et lesquels viennent avec nous. De plus, il y a tous ces sorts de protection pour repousser les intrus, même si je suis sûre d'en avoir appris assez. J'essaie encore de faire parler mon Patronus…

- Tu n'as pas encore maîtrisé cela? lui demandai-je avec incrédulité.

C'était une des premières choses qu'elle avait tenté de faire quand elle avait posé le pied dans cette maison et qu'elle avait enfin eu un peu de temps libre. Notre Hermione avait de la difficulté avec un sort?

- C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça en a l'air, dit-elle, apparemment irritée de ne pas encore l'avoir réussi.

Son œil droit tiquait à cette simple pensée. Soudainement, peut-être plus pour changer de sujet qu'autre chose, elle sortit son sac de sous sa chaise et le mit sur la table.

- Tu te souviens de ce que ton père vient de dire à propos de Poudlard?

- La partie à propos de fait que l'école serait bientôt à Voldemort? demandai-je alors qu'elle défaisait le cordon du sac. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier?

Elle plongea la main dans les profondeurs de son sac et l'enfonça plu loin que la normale pour la taille du sac. Je l'avais aidée avec ce sortilège quatre jours plus tôt et j'étais contente de constater qu'il fonctionnait. Elle fouilla dedans en disant :

- Je les ai tous emmené car je ne savais pas si nous en aurons besoin, mais je crois que tu pourrais les utiliser.

Elle sortit plusieurs Gallions et les mis dans mes mains en coupe.

Insultée, je répondis catégoriquement :

- Je ne veux pas de ton argent.

Je laissai les pièces tomber sur l table dans un cliquetis sourd.

- Je suis déçue que tu ne les aies pas reconnus, dit-elle.

J'observai la dernière pièce qui arrêta de bouger et cela me frappa soudainement. C'était les pièces que nous avions utilisées pour communiquer du temps de l'Armée de Dumbledore. J'en pris une, la regardai entre mes doigts et demandai :

- Tu crois vraiment que nous allons devoir redémarrer l'AD?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai besoin de 100 livres en argent moldu? questionna-t-elle en secouant la tête. Non, mais cela ne coûte rein d'être prêt.

Elle sortit sa propre pièce de sa poche et me montra la pièce Maîtresse qui faisait marcher les autres.

- Je pense que seulement un petit peu des membres de l'AD auront encore leur pièce, dit-elle, mais ça ira. J'avais ceux-ci en extra.

- Merci, dis-je en espérant ne jamais devoir les utiliser.

J'appuyai sur quelques numéros de série et sentis ma pièce se réchauffer et je me demandais si les membres de l'AD à travers le pays avaient senti leur pièce devenir chaude eux aussi. Je me demandais s'ils étaient confus de voir qu'elle fonctionnait toujours. Et, surtout, je me demandais s'ils l'emmèneraient avec eux lorsqu'ils feraient leurs bagages pour Poudlard.

Quelques jours plus tard, je faisais les cent pas en tenant la cannette d'huile qui était apparue devant notre jardin une minute plus tôt. Je pouvais encore sentir le résidu magique qui l'avait emmenée jusqu'ici, mis qui n'avait pas entraîné Ron et Tonks avec elle. Maman me disait de ne pas m'en faire pour eux, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, et je savais qu'elle ne le pouvait pas non plus.

Quand la chaussure de tennis apparut ensuite sans Fred ou Papa, je regardai Maman avec un air suppliant et je l'implorais silencieusement de faire ou de dire quelque chose, mais je savais qu'elle était aussi impuissante que je l'étais face à tout cela.

Quatre d'entre eux n'avaient pas pu revenir et j'étais tremblante alors que je m'asseyais, la chaussure serrée fort contre ma poitrine. Quelque chose était arrivé. Ma famille, mes amis et mes mentors avaient-ils été compromis? Avaient-ils tous été pris, capturés et torturés à l'heure qu'il était? Étaient-ils morts? Harry était… était-il mort? _Non_, me rassurai-je. _Je le saurais… Je l'aurais senti…_

- Harry et Hagrid sont les prochains, dit ma mère à mi-voix.

Tout de suite après que Maman eut prononcé ces mots, une lumière bleue apparut dans le ciel, venant rapidement vers nous. Je reconnus cette lumière comme un Portoloin. _S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît_, répétais-je dans ma tête sans viser personne en particulier.

Hagrid et Harry tombèrent sur le sol. Harry tomba sur ses genoux. Il semblait si faible, mais c'était Hagrid qui s'était écroulé complètement sur le sol avec un grognement de douleur. Je criai avec inquiétude, jeta la chaussure sur le gazon et rejoint Maman pour aider le demi géant à se remettre sur pied, bien que je doute fort que nous l'ayons soulevé de plus de quelques centimètres.

Maman se tourna vers Harry.

- Harry? Tu es le vrai Harry? Que s'est-il passé? Où sont les autres? pleura Maman avec l'agonie de l'ignorance qui emplissait sa voix.

- Que voulez-vous dire? Personne d'autre n'est revenu? hoqueta Harry, le regard rempli des responsabilités sur ses épaules.

Maman n'avait pas vraiment besoin de répondre avec des mots. Harry commença dans un éclat de voix, il expliqua ce qui s'était passé et essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il était désolé et qu'il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à ses fils et à son mari.

Maman le fit taire dans une étreinte étouffante.

- Dieu merci tu vas bien, murmura-t-elle.

Après que Hagrid ait demandé du brandy, elle se rua dans la maison en essayant de cacher les larmes qui étaient déjà formées au coin de ses yeux.

La pression dans ma poitrine devint plus forte alors que je pensais à l'embuscade. Je devais rester forte pour le moment, pour moi, pour Harry. Je croisai son regard pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois et il me supplia silencieusement de lui donner des réponses. J'étais devenue plutôt douée pour lire les différentes expressions de son visages.

- Ron et Tonks auraient dû revenir les premiers, dis-je et je lui parlai des Portoloins et de qui les avait manqué jusqu'à présent. S'ils ont réussi à se rendre, continuai-je, George et Lupin devraient être revenir dans la minute.

Quand ils apparurent, ma poitrine se serra encore plus. George était… _était-il mort_… ? Il y avait tellement de sang sur sa tête et sur son chandail. Je ne pouvais pas perdre George, pas juste après avoir perdu Dumbledore. Mon cœur ne pourrait supporter un autre coup comme celui-ci.

Je tins délicatement la tête de mon frère entre mes bras pendant que Maman nettoyait le sang sur le côté de son visage. Là où son oreille était supposée se trouver, il n'y avait qu'un trou écarlate. Il respirait, je pouvais sentir son souffle faible contre mon bras, mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Maman agita sa baguette plusieurs fois au-dessus de la blessure, mais il ne se passait rien. Le trou refusait de se refermer et l'oreille ne se remettait pas en place. La main de Maman qui tenait la baguette tremblait alors qu'elle la faisait désespérément tourner autour de la tête.

- Réveille-toi, George, murmurai-je dans son autre oreille tout en caressant le côté sec de ses cheveux roux. Tu dois te réveiller. Fred sera là bientôt. Il va vouloir t'entendre rire.

- Je ne peux pas…, marmonna Maman.

Elle était agenouillée près du divan et déposa sa baguette sur le sol.

- Elle a été coupée par magie noire… Je ne peux pas…

George allait vivre sa vie avec une oreille en moins. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ce que Fred et lui pourraient bien inventer pour la remplacer. Je suppose que les choses auraient pu être pires, décidai-je. Après tout, il aurait pu être…

Je m'arrêtai pour écouter. J'entendais des voix dans le jardin, de nouvelles voix. Quelqu'un d'autre était revenu. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et lançai un regard à Maman qui avait repris sa baguette et recommençait à travailler sans aucun résultat.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle se leva et dit :

- J'ai arrêté l'hémorragie.

Elle prit ma main et me demanda de laisser George se reposer.

- Nettoie-toi aussi, Ginny. Tu fais peur à voir.

Sans me préoccuper des réglementations pour les sorciers mineurs, je pointai ma baguette sur le sang de George étalé sur mes vêtements et marmonnai :

- _Récurvite_.

Le liquide qui commençait à sécher fut aspiré du tissu à ma baguette. J'invoquai une lavette de la cuisine, la mouillai et la passai sur le front de George pour essayer de le rafraîchir pendant que Maman nettoyait ses plaies.

- Comment va-t-il? demanda Harry dans l'encadrement de la porte et Maman lui expliqua.

Le regard inquiet de Harry se détendit et il dit :

- Il est vivant, grâce au ciel.

- Il m'a semblé entendre quelqu'un d'autre dans la cour, dis-je et, quand il répondit que s'était Hermione et Kingsley, je sentis ma poitrine se desserrer un peu plus.

- Dieu merci, dis-je dans un soupir de soulagement.

Et je regardai Harry, si troublé et inquiet, et je voulais désespérément être dans ses bras et lui dire que tout allait bien. Personne n'était mort, personne n'était sérieusement blessé… juste une oreille, Harry, cela aurait pu être bien pire…

Ses muscles tressaillirent une fraction de seconde, mais je reconnu le geste de l'année dernière. Il voulait me toucher, n'importe quelle partie de moi, pour se sentir encore bien réel et vivant. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre à ce besoin urgent, il y eut des éclats de protestation dans la cuisine et je sus immédiatement que Papa et Fred étaient à la maison.

Le serrement dans ma poitrine diminua encore un peu quand j'entendis la voix de George, faible et lasse, mais plaisantant sur son état. Je savais que tout irait bien. Je savais que mes deux autres frères reviendraient à la maison et que nous serions de nouveau une famille, complète et intact, excepté un appendice manquant.

Harry me fit signe de le suivre. J'avalai ma salive en voyant la terreur dans ses yeux. Il détestait la raison de notre douleur. Sans y penser ou l'avoir planifié, je pris la main de Harry et la serrai dans la mienne. Comme je m'y attendais, il ne la retira pas. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens, comme il le faisait lors de notre histoire d'amour à Poudlard, et son corps entier se détendit. Il n'y avait aucune surprise que je puisse avoir cet effet sur lui.

Hermione jeta un regard à nos mains, mais ne dit rien et ne réagit pas non plus. Si elle en était heureuse, cela n'avait pas tant d'importance. Elle tourna son visage vers le ciel et attendit, sa main tremblant nerveusement sur sa taille, attendant d'être tenue par quelqu'un qui n'était pas encore revenu.

Nos mains toujours entrelacées comme si nos vies en dépendaient, Harry et moi fixions les arbres à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de vie. Ils auraient déjà dû être de retour à l'heure qu'il était. Ils auraient déjà dû être de retour.

Quand Ron et Tonks arrivèrent finalement, je courus vers la maison et allai chercher mes parents. Lorsque nous eûmes atteint le jardin ensemble, ils eurent à peine un moment de répit que Bill et Fleur apparaissaient.

- Fol Œil est mort, dit Bill tout simplement, sans prévenir.

Ses mots firent écho dans ma tête avant même que je les aie entièrement compris. _Fol Œil est mort… _Je ressentis ces mots comme une gifle sur mon cœur déjà blessé. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de Maugrey que je l'étais de Dumbledore, alors le sentiment n'était pas le même, mais c'était quand même douloureux.

C'était difficile à comprendre. De toutes les personnes qui avaient participé au plan de ce soir, je m'attendais à ce que Fol Œil survive. Ses perpétuels discours à propos de la constante vigilance le séparaient du reste d'entre nous, son attitude toujours-sur-ses-gardes aurait dû le sauver… mais la Mort n'épargne personne, mais je peux garantir qu'elle a de la rancune. Fol Œil avait échappé à sa poigne de fer trop de fois au cours des années… et tout cela par la faute de ce minable petit escroc de Mondingus… la Mort avait utilisé un voleur pour collecter son dû…

Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

Harry voulait partir, nous protéger tous et empêcher Voldemort de nous retrouver. Autant je ne le comprenais pas, autant il n'accepterait jamais que ce n'était pas seulement son combat, que d'autres se battraient aussi. Tous ici, nous nous battrions jusqu'à la mort pour empêcher les événements à venir et cela même si nous n'avions jamais entendu parler du célèbre Harry Potter.

Après plusieurs commentaires à propos de sa baguette, Harry partit vagabonder dehors. Il avait déclaré que sa baguette avait agi de son propre chef, mais personne n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose auparavant. Alors que personne d'autre ne le croyait, moi si. Quand il s'agissait de Harry, il y avait tant de chose qui se passaient que personne ne pouvait même imaginer.

J'arrêtai net alors que je venais de faire un pas pour aller le rejoindre dehors. Je lançai un regard à Hermione et fit un signe de tête vers la porte. Elle acquiesça, prit la main de Ron et le conduisit à l'extérieur. Je me rassis, soulagée d'être avec ma famille que je n'avais pas perdue. Le serrement dans ma poitrine, à l'exception d'une partie qui était réservée à Harry, avait petit à petit disparu.

Les jours qui suivirent, Maman ne laissa aucun temps libre à personne. Grâce aux corvées du mariage, le Trio ne pouvait se retrouver au même endroit en même temps pendant plus de quelques minutes, ne leur laissant absolument pas de temps pour planifier leur départ. Maman n'était bête; elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Même si je détestais l'admettre, j'étais un peu reconnaissante envers elle d'essayer de les garder à la maison.

Le deuxième jour après l'arrivée de Harry, Maman nous chargea, Hermione et moi, de changer tous les draps de la maison. C'était une tâche décourageante étant donné que le nombre de lits avait pratiquement été doublé en vue de l'arrivée des Delacour.

Je pris un coin de draps et Hermione prit l'autre. Ensemble, nous retirâmes le tissu du lit et le laissâmes tomber sur le sol. Hermione était distraite aujourd'hui et mon intuition me disait que je savais exactement pourquoi.

- Tu te sens coupable? lui demandai-je, sachant que seulement quelques heures s'était écoulées depuis qu'elle avait volé le Polynectar dans les réserves de Fol Œil.

Elle hocha la tête et prit le drap propre sur la chaise. Elle le déplia lentement et dit :

- Je déteste faire cela juste sous le nez de ta mère.

- Si Fol Œil avait eu le choix, je suis sûre qu'il aurait voulu que sa potion serve à une juste cause au lieu d'être gâchée, répondis-je.

Je pris l'autre bout de drap qu'Hermione me tendait.

- Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière maintenant, marmonna Hermione.

Elle et moi positionnâmes le drap au-dessus du lit et l'étendîmes sur le matelas. Immobile, Hermione regarda notre ouvrage un instant et soupira.

- J'ai piqué autre chose à Fol Œil, dit-elle doucement. On en a déjà une, mais j'ai pensé que tu pourrais en avoir besoin.

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle m'entraîna dans ma chambre et ouvrit son sac. Elle sortit les fioles de Polynectar et les posa au sol. Elle fouilla encore un peu et sortit une cape argentée des profondeurs du sac. Elle me tendit le tissu doux.

- La cape d'invisibilité de Maugrey? dis-je en un souffle, ne me sentant pas digne de l'avoir. Je ne peux pas. Garde-la.

Je poussai la Cape vers elle et elle refusa de la toucher de nouveau.

- Non, dit Hermione fermement.

Je prit le tissu soyeux d'une main et le caressa de l'autre.

- Elle est différente de celle de Harry, dis-je en examinant la Cape. Celle-ci n'est pas aussi légère.

- J'ai remarqué la même chose, répondit Hermione. J'ai posé des questions sur les Capes à Fol Œil une fois alors qu'il renouvelait le sortilège sur celle-ci. Il disait qu'elles sont fabriquées avec des poils de Demiguise.

- Harry a-t-il déjà renouvelé le sortilège sur sa Cape? demandai-je avec curiosité.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et y pensa un moment.

- Étrangement, je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait fait. C'est plutôt bizarre puisque ce genre de cape s'affaiblit graduellement.

J'enroulai la Cape autour de moi et regardai mon corps disparaître. Je souris au tendre souvenir de toutes les fois à Poudlard où Harry nous avait cachés des autres sous la dissimulation de sa Cape.

- Penses-tu que j'en aurais réellement besoin? questionnai-je.

- On ne peut être trop préparé, répondit Hermione.

Étant donné que vous ne serez pas là et que tu crois que la Cape pourra me servir, dis-je en pensant à un objet qui pourrait vraiment se montrer utile, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais convaincre Harry de me donner la Carte du Maraudeur?

- Non, répondit Hermione. Tu peux toujours lui demander.

- Hermione! Ginny! appela la voix de ma mère du rez-de-chaussée.

Hermione me fit signe de la suivre en quittant la pièce. Je rangeai rapidement la Cape au même endroit que les Gallions. Je refermai la malle et je courus rattraper Hermione.

Le lendemain, Hermione et moi avions encore une fois été assignées au changement des draps. Avec un sourire en coin, je pris la main d'Hermione, l'entraînai dans un coin discret de la maison et dis :

- Je vais te couvrir. Sors d'ici. Va parler aux garçons.

Hermione me regarda d'un air curieux.

- Tu nous aides? Après ce que t'a dit Harry tout à l'heure, je ne pensais que tu nous offrirais de l'assistance.

Mon esprit s'égara vers les dernières heures, quand Harry et moi mettions la table pour le dîner. Il avait presque laissé échapper les détails de son départ en insinuant qu'il devait tuer Voldemort. Je le savais déjà, mais l'entendre le dire me brisait le cœur. Si nous n'avions pas été interrompus, je crois qu'il m'aurait tout dit.

Je me sortis ce souvenir de la tête.

- Vous partez et je ne pourrai pas vous en empêcher, dis-je d'une voix un peu tremblante. Si vous aider peut vous garder en vie, alors je ferai ce que je dois faire.

Je lui fis signe de partir.

- Je m'occupe de Maman.

Après une courte étreinte, Hermione sortit par la porte arrière. Je regardai Papa conduire Harry dans le poulailler, où il gardait les morceaux de la moto de Sirius, et je sus que je devais agir vite. Je courus vers Maman et je la trouvai en train de chasser un gnome à travers le jardin.

- Ginny, donne-moi un coup de main, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle.

- Je crois que j'ai vu Harry, Ron et Hermione allait jusqu'au ruisseau, mentis-je, sachant très bien que le ruisseau était assez loin et qu'elle mettrait du temps avant de revenir, surtout si elle cherchait quelqu'un.

Elle prit immédiatement cette direction juste comme Harry sortait de poulailler, marchait vers le Terrier et entrait.

Un regard vers l'entrée et je savais ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable pour cela puisque Harry et Ron espionnaient toujours pour dénicher des informations. S'ils m'y prenaient, ils n'auraient aucun droit d'être en colère. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais révéler leur conversation à quelqu'un. Je voulais juste savoir. J'avais le _droit_ de savoir.

Je craignais qu'Hermione n'ait utilisé le sortilège _Muffliato_, mais quand j'entendis leurs voix, de l'escalier, je sus que j'avais de la chance. J'avançai vers la porte et me penchai sur elle pour mieux entendre la discussion.

- Mais tu sais bien ce qu'il dirait s'il était là? dit la voix de Ron.

- Vi… Vigilance constante, dit la voix d'Hermione.

Elle devait avoir pleuré.

Ils avaient parlé de Maugrey. Avec un peu d'espoir, je n'avais rien manqué d'important. Après tout, ils n'étaient là que depuis quatre minutes quand j'étais arrivée. Ils commencèrent à insulter Mondingus, puis parlèrent des livres qu'Hermione avait apparemment tous lus.

- J'essaye de décider quels sont ceux que je vais emporter quand nous serons partis à la recherche des Horcruxes, dit-elle.

Je tressaillis… _des Horcruxes_… au pluriel… plus qu'un… Quoi que ce mystérieux mot veule dire, je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait plusieurs. J'écoutai plus attentivement en quête de plus d'information.

Je souris à moitié quand Harry essaya de convaincre Ron et Hermione de ne pas venir avec lui. Hermione et moi nous attendions toutes deux à cela. Hermione se lança dans une longue explication quant à pourquoi ils savaient exactement dans quoi ils s'embarquaient. Après qu'Hermione eut expliqué, elle demanda à Ron de montrer la goule à Harry.

Je jurai, souhaitant avoir pris la Cape avec moi. Je n'aurais pas dû bouger alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce pour monter au grenier. Bien que, après le temps que nous avions passé ensemble, je savais que Harry pourrait me sentir même sous sa Cape. Je me mis hors de vue et attendis leur retour.

Ils parlèrent un peu de leurs plans avec la goule et j'écoutai, un peu ennuyée car je connaissais déjà cette partie de l'arrangement. Il y eut un silence dans la chambre quand Ron eut fini de parler.

- GINNY!

De quatre étages en dessous, j'entendis ma mère revenir de ma supercherie. Je poussai un juron. Je n'avais rien entendu de nouveau à part qu'il y avait plus qu'un Horcruxe. Je n'osai pas partir maintenant, pas alors qu'ils étaient seuls pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Harry.

- Je sais que tu voulais d'abord aller à Godric's Hollow, Harry, dit Hermione. Et je comprends pourquoi, mais… enfin, bon… est-ce que notre priorité ne devrait pas être les Horcruxes?

Enfin quelque chose de neuf. C'était l'un des endroits où ils iraient, l'endroit où Harry était né et avait vécu durant un an, l'endroit où ses parents et Voldemort étaient tombés la même nuit, et l'endroit où James et Lily reposaient sous terre.

Ensuite, ils discutèrent de R.A.B., mais rien de nouveau ne fut révélé là, sauf qu'ils devraient retrouver le véritable Horcruxe et s'assurer qu'il l'avait détruit. Puis, Hermione révéla qu'elle avait trouvé plusieurs livres sur les Horcruxes.

J'entendis Maman monter les escaliers. Combattant l'irrésistible envie d'entendre la suite, je quittai la porte et allai rencontrer Maman un étage au dessous, à bout de souffle. Je lui souris dans l'espoir qu'elle ne découvre pas ce que j'avais fait.

- Je ne les ai pas trouvés au ruisseau, dit Maman. Tu es certaine de les avoir vus?

- Ils sont revenus, dis-je rapidement. Je les ai vus entrer de ma fenêtre. Je crois qu'ils sont rentrés par l'autre côté de la maison.

Les yeux de Maman passèrent de moi à l'escalier sur lequel je me tenais toujours.

- Pourquoi es-tu essoufflée? demanda-t-elle.

J'espérais qu'elle en reste là.

- J'ai poursuivis un gnome jusqu'ici, répondis-je. Il est entré par la porte du jardin. Mais tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, ajoutai-je en pointant les la cage d'escalier qui menait en bas. Je pense avoir entendu Ron dire qu'ils quittaient juste après le mariage.

Maman se tourna sur ses talons et dévala les escaliers aussi vite que possible. Soulagée, je montai vite les escaliers en silence et me positionnai là où j'étais plus tôt, juste à temps pour entendre la fin des explications d'Hermione.

- D'après tout ce que j'ai lu, ce que Harry a fait au journal de Jedusor est l'un des rares moyens efficaces d'anéantir un Horcruxe.

Je me sentis soudain très nauséeuse. Quoi qu'ils cherchent, quoi que ces horcruxes se révèlent être, j'avais été en possession de l'un d'eux pendant une année scolaire entière. Je l'avais tenu, j'en avais pris soin, je lui avais écrit… j'avais révélé à Jedusor mes secrets les plus gardés. La même chose pourrait-elle arriver à Harry et Ron et Hermione? Seraient-ils possédés?

Le journal et le médaillon étaient tous deux des Horcruxes, mais je n'étais toujours pas près de découvrir ce qu'était un Horcruxe exactement. Il ne semblait y avoir aucune connexion entre les deux objets, pas de ressemblance visible que je pouvais trouver. Et tout ce dont ils parlaient s'était de comment les détruire avec du venin de Basilic ou…

J'entendis Maman remonter les escaliers et je serrai les dents. J'étais certaine d'être sur le point d'apprendre avec exactitude comment j'avais été ensorcelée par Voldemort et je me sentais assez privilégiée pour savoir. Utilisant toute ma force de volonté, je me forçai à aller vers la porte et je croisai Maman juste alors qu'elle mettait les pieds sur le bas du dernier escalier.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je sus tout de suite qu'elle savait exactement ce qui se passait.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes?

- Je n'ai pas encore attrapé ce maudit gnome…

- Oh, vraiment? siffla-t-elle, les mains sur ses hanches. Je n'ai pas pu les trouver au ruisseau et je n'ai pas pu les trouver dehors et ils ne sont nulle part _dans_ la maison. Le seul endroit où je n'ai pas regardé…

Elle pointa les escaliers.

- Enlève-toi de mon chemin, Ginny.

- Maman, s'il te plaît…

- Va dans ta chambre, dit-elle.

Ses mots étaient définitifs et je savais que j'avais gagné tout le temps que je pouvais pour le Trio. Vaincue, je baissai la tête et descendis les escaliers. Je pénétrai dans ma chambre et je claquai la porte derrière moi.

- Tu m'en dois une, murmurai-je à Hermione plus tard dans ma chambre.

Elle me donna raison et je décidai que demain serait le jour parfait pour demander une faveur.

- J'ai besoin que tu distraies Ron pour moi demain. Je vais parler à Harry.

Assise dans ma chambre le lendemain, je serrai l'album de fin d'année entre mes mains. J'étais nerveusement assise sur mon lit et je parcourais le livre. J'avais prévu de montrer à Harry le message que sa mère avait écrit et de lui parler ensuite. Je pensais qu'il apprécierait plus une conversation avec moi qu'un simple objet. Ce serait un cadeau plus approprié pour lui. De plus, vous savez, c'était bon pour moi aussi.

Je les entendis grimper les escaliers, je sautai du lit et je jetai le livre sur mon oreiller. J'ouvris la porte et dis :

- Harry, tu veux bien venir un instant?

Je regardai Hermione entraîner dans les escaliers un Ron peu enthousiaste. Je revins dans ma chambre sans m'assurer qu'il me suivait, mais je savais qu'il viendrait. J'avais des papillons dans l'estomac. Nous n'avions jamais été seuls tous les deux dans une chambre, mais encore, il y avait beaucoup de choses que nous n'avions jamais fait ensemble.

- Joyeux anniversaire, dis-je après une profonde inspiration.

Il me remercia et passa un commentaire sur la vue. _C'était_ une belle vue et j'essayai de ne pas rire de cette observation ridicule, mais je continuai sans même faire attention à sa remarque. Nous bavardâmes pendant quelques secondes de ce que j'avais prévu de lui donner pour sont anniversaire et sa modestie habituelle se fit entendre.

- J'ai donc eu l'idée de t'offrir quelque chose pour que tu te souviennes de moi, au cas, par exemple, où tu rencontrerais une Vélane pendant que tu seras parti faire je ne sais quoi.

Mes entrailles se nouèrent alors que je pensais à la petite Gabrielle qui faisait des avances à Harry la veille. Même si elle n'avait qu'onze ans, elle était en partie Vélane et une copie presque parfaite de sa grande sœur. Je ne savais pas si elles avaient déjà leurs pouvoirs de séduction à cet âge, mais je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. Je l'avais remise à sa place.

- Pour être franc, je ne crois pas que j'aurai beaucoup d'occasion d'inviter des filles à dîner, là où je serai.

Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais près de lui avant de sentir son odeur que je connaissais si bien. Elle titillait mes narines alors que je la respirais à fond. Je reconnus son contact si particulier alors qu'il mettait ses mains sur mes bras.

- C'est l'espoir que j'avais, murmurai-je.

Le mois de séparation, les semaines d'attente et le désir d'être près de l'autre depuis si longtemps s'évanouirent au moment même où nos lèvres se touchèrent. Et je l'embrassais plus ardemment et plus passionnément que je n'avais jamais embrassé, lui où ou quiconque d'autre, auparavant. Ce baiser était l'assurance que chacun de nous deux attendrait l'autre. C'était une promesse que jamais plus nous n'aimerions quelqu'un d'autre. C'était un au revoir, les véritables adieux que nous ne nous étions pas fait officiellement.

Je voulais ne jamais avoir à m'arrêter, pas même pour respirer. Si le manque d'air me faisait perdre connaissance, ce baiser en valait la peine. Si nous nous arrêtions, nous devions retourner à nos misérables vies loin de l'autre. Si nous nous arrêtions, nous devions accepter le sort et le destin qui approchait bien trop vite à notre goût. Si nous nous arrêtions, ce serait fini… pas de retour en arrière, pas de seconde chance, juste fini.

Mais aussi rapidement que le baiser avait commencé, il avait dû se terminer. L'entrée importune de Ron nous avait séparés. Je reculai et tournai le dos, posant mon regard sur la fenêtre. Je sentis les larmes se construire encore et je refusais de laisser Harry me regarder comme cela.

- À plus tard, dit-il.

Et il était parti. Et je savais qu'il devrait se tenir loin de moi parce que Ron lui ferait promettre, parce qu'un autre moment comme celui-ci et il ne pourrait pas accomplir ce qu'on lui avait ordonné de faire. C'était notre baiser d'adieu, décidai-je. Enfin, notre baiser d'adieu…

_Adieu_, pensai-je et le poids du mot me tomba sur les épaules, puis je m'effondrai à genoux et commença à pleurer. Après plusieurs longues minutes, je mis une main sur le lit pour m'aider à me relever et j'essuyai les larmes de mes yeux.

Comment allais-je passer à travers ce mariage sans éclater en sanglots? _Tout comme tu as réussi à passer à travers le dernier mois. Sans pleurer, sans y penser. Sois forte._

Le sentiment de solitude ne fit que se consolider alors que le jour J venait et que la cérémonie de mariage prenait place. Je ne pouvais échapper à ce baiser, à la pensée de l'euphorie qu'il m'avait apporté, à la maturité nouvelle de tout cela, la façon qu'a une femme d'embrasser l'homme qu'elle aime.

En me tenant à côté de Fleur, j'imaginais que c'était moi le centre d'attention en robe blanche qui épousait un homme aux yeux verts profonds, avec des lunettes et des cheveux noir corbeau qui cachaient une cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui serait oubliée, le temps d'une journée.

- Comment s'est déroulée la rencontre de l'AD? me demanda Luna plus tard, lorsque je vins vers elle. J'étais avec Papa quand j'ai reçu le message de Harry. Est-ce que quelqu'un a réussi à venir?

- Rencontre de l'AD? répétai-je.

- J'ai envoyé des hiboux à Seamus, Lavande, Dean et Neville, dit-elle, faisant la liste d'une poignée d'anciens membres de l'AD. Ils ont supposé que Harry serait là et qu'ils ne pourraient pas lui envoyer directement des lettres, alors ils me les ont envoyées à moi.

Enfin, je comprenais de quoi elle parlait. Quand Hermione m'avait donné les pièces, j'avais enclenché la pièce maîtresse et, par mégarde, alerté toutes les autres pièces. Je lui parlai des autres pièces qui étaient dans ma malle sous ma nouvelle Cape d'Invisibilité.

- Hermione et moi les regardions. Luna, je n'avais pas l'intention de faire penser à qui que ce soit que nous avions une rencontre de prévue, dis-je.

- Oh, dit Luna, déçue. J'espérais que nous pourrions reprendre l'Armée de Dumbledore. C'était très amusant la première fois et j'y ai vraiment appris beaucoup de choses.

Elle sortit la pièce de son porte-monnaie et la tint devant elle, le soleil se reflétait sur l'or.

- Papa dit que ce ne sera pas très long avant que nous soyons tous forcés de nous unir pour combattre. C'est notre destiné.

J'envisageai ces mots.

- Garde-la sur toi, Luna. Mieux vaut être toujours préparé.

Elle sourit, heureuse de ma révélation.

- J'ai parlé à Harry tout à l'heure, dit-elle.

Fred et George avaient emprunté quelques cheveux à un garçon roux du village et Harry s'était déguisé en notre cousin. Personne n'était supposé savoir qu'il était ici. Je jetai un regard dans sa direction. Il semblait agité et était assis avec Krum qui venait de pointé le doigt dans ma direction. Krum se leva et quitta la table, laissant derrière lui un Harry à l'air renfrogné.

Je m'arrachai à la distraction et me retournai vers Luna. Je protégeai le subtil subterfuge et rétorquai :

- Harry n'est pas ici.

- Oh oui, répondit-elle. Il se fait appeler Barny aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela que tu n'es pas avec lui?

- Non, dis-je à mi-voix. Nous avons rompu.

- Encore un changement? s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai du mal à le suivre aujourd'hui, Barny.

Puis, quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule et je me sauvai des vérités inconfortables de Luna pour trouver Lee Jordan dans une belle de sorcier bleue. C'était rare qu'un ami de mon frère soit aussi chic.

Je l'accueillis avec un sourire.

- Salut, Lee.

Il me tendit une main.

- Tu veux danser, Ginny?

Je pris sa main alors qu'un slow se faisait entendre. Il m'entraîna sur la piste de danse et me demanda :

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de danser avec Harry?

Avant que j'aie le temps de répondre, il continua :

- Et ne me dit pas que c'est parce qu'il n'est pas là. Fred et George m'ont dit qu'il était déguisé.

Je soupirai et tournai vers là table où Harry était assis avec Krum deux minutes plus tôt, mais aucun des deux ne s'y trouvait maintenant. Il devait s'être glissé dans la foule pour errer sans but à quelque part. Je poussai un autre soupir et dis :

- Lee, nous avons rompu.

Lee me fit tourner lentement sur moi-même.

- Ça ne répond toujours pas à la question, répondit-il, qui est pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas encore invité à danser. Il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux de la journée.

Je sentis mes joues se réchauffer et je répondis :

- Ron l'a fait promettre de ne pas me donner de faux espoirs.

- Et depuis quand fais-tu ce qu Ron te dit? Puis, vous ne feriez que danser. Ce n'est pas comme si vous vous embrasseriez devant tout le monde.

Je souris. _Oh ça, j'en suis pas si sûre_, pensai-je. Si nous commencions à danser, je doute fort que nous porterions la moindre importance aux gens qui nous regardent. Moi, la première, je savais que je pourrais plus me contrôler.

- Je veux seulement être ce dont il a besoin, répondit-je. Je refuse d'être celle qui l'empêcher de… qui l'empêche de…

- Sauver le monde? finit Lee à ma place. Il n'est pas le seul à essayer de vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui. Nous sommes tous impliqués dans cette histoire.

Il me fit tourner une deuxième fois avant de continuer :

- Je t'ai vu grandir, Gin, pour devenir cette magnifique jeune femme. Tu tiens les jumeaux enroulés autour de tes doigts. Tu peux faire des choses avec une baguette et un balai que je ne savais même pas possibles. Et j'ai entendu parler de ce que tu peux faire à Harry. Tu _es_ ce dont il a besoin. Et pour cela, je crois que tu mérites au moins une danse.

C'était toujours extrêmement facile de parler à Lee. Il avait tellement de talent avec les mots, probablement la raison pour laquelle il était le meilleur commentateur de Quidditch de toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

- Merci, Lee.

- Avant que tu ne partes, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit sa pièce de l'AD.

- Je sais qu'Hermione, Ron et Harry vont partir. Sais-tu pourquoi cet objet s'est mis en marche la semaine dernière?

Je lui expliquai ce que Hermione avait dit et de comment j'avais activé la pièce. J'ajoutai ma conversation avec Luna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Lee, tu crois que nous devrions reprendre l'AD?

Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait et, la voix basse, il murmura :

- Les choses sont bien pires que tout le monde le croit. La rumeur qui circule veut que les Carrow enseignent à Poudlard cette année.

J'eus un hoquet au souvenir d'histoires horrifiantes sur les Mangemorts.

- Comment es-tu au courant de cela?

- Si tu fréquentes les pubs assez longtemps, les gens commencent à parler, répondit Lee. Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que je crois que ce serait judicieux de rester unis cette année, mais soyez prudents. Sinon ce n'est pas Ombrage que vous devrez affronter.

Je me pensai subitement que Lee ne reviendrait pas cette année puisqu'il avait gradué un an plus tôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu feras pendant que nous serons à l'école?

Fred et George ont eu une idée, dit Lee. Nous représenterons l'AD à l'extérieur de l'école. Étant donné que la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ne publiera rien qui en vaut la peine, nous voulons garder le public informé. On n'a pas encore ficelé tous les détails, donc il faudra un peu de temps, mais nous promettons de vous informer de _tout_, même si vous êtes à l'école.

Il ne lâcha alors que la musique changeait de rythme.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que tu te cherches un nouveau cavalier.

J'acquiesçai et parcourus la foule, prête à trouver Harry pour lui demander une danse. Je vis Ron danser avec Hermione, mais je me fichais complètement de ce que pensait mon frère aujourd'hui. J'avais droit au moins à cette attention.

Il y avait, partout, des flashs alors que les gens prenaient des photos avec ceux qu'ils aimaient. J'aurais souhaité que Harry ait l'air de Harry aujourd'hui, comme cela nous aurions pu garder un petit souvenir de nous deux. C'était une autre chose que nous n'avions pas et quelque chose qui aurait pu être utile pendant les nuits trop solitaires cette année. D'un autre côté, une photo n'aurait pas paru innocente si un Mangemort m'avait trouvée avec.

Je trouvai Harry en train de parler à Tante Muriel et à Dodge Il s'exclama :

- Les Dumbledore vivaient à Godric's Hollow?

Sont visage était immanquablement blessé par la révélation.

J'étais tentée de sauver Harry du comportement ouvertement grossier de ma tante, mais une autre dispute avait commencé derrière moi. Je me tournai pour voir Viktor Krum avec sa baguette pointée sur nul autre que Xenophilius Lovegood. Plusieurs danseurs reculèrent, créant un petit cercle autour des deux sorciers.

- Que signifie tout cela, jeune homme? demanda Xenophilius.

Le visage de Krum était crispé par la colère. Le mystérieux symbole, qui ressemblait à un œil, autour du cou de Xénophilius lévita magiquement de plusieurs pouces devant sa poitrine.

- Comment osez-vous venirrr ici en porrrtant le signe de Grrrindelwald, grogna Krum.

Xénophilius attrapa le symbole, l'abaissa sur son cou et éclata de rire comme si quelqu'un venait de lui raconter une bonne blague.

- Mon cher garçon, on vous a mal informé, dit-il. Ceci n'est le signe d'aucun mage noir, quel qu'il soit.

- Ne rrriez pas, commanda Krum, la mâchoire serrée. Grrrindelwald a tué mon grrrand-pèrrre et c'était bien son symbole. Je vais vous montrrrez ce que nous faisons, dans mon pays, à ceux qui crrroient que c'est une blague.

- En fait, je prends tout cela très au sérieux, expliqua Xénophilius. Ceci est le symbole des Reliques de la Mort. Venez vous asseoir avec moi quelques minutes et j'éclairerai votre lanterne.

Krum leva sa baguette, mais Fleur entra dans le petit cercle. Elle mit une main sur le bras de Krum et l'abaissa, lui murmurant à l'oreille quelque chose que je ne pus pas entendre. Il prit un air renfrogné et rangea sa baguette, puis partir dans la foule quelques secondes plus tard.

C'est à ce moment qu'une lueur argentée passa juste à côté de moi et un lynx alla se percher directement au milieu de la piste de danse. Émanant de la bouche du Patronus, un exploit qu'Hermione cherchait encore à maîtriser, vint la voix de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- _Le Ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent._

Les cris de tous les gens présent à la fête firent écho alors que la musique s'arrêtait brutalement. La panique et le pandémonium s'ensuivirent. Je regardai Xénophilius attraper Luna par le bras et Transplaner de la piste de danse et je réalisai que nos mesures de protection avaient été brisées. Je regrettais d'avoir laissé ma baguette à l'intérieur parce que je ne pouvais trouver aucun endroit confortable où la placer.

La peur au ventre, je cherchai partout dans la foule en criant :

- HARRY!

Mes yeux étaient remplis de terreur alors que je répétais son nom de plus en plus fort. Je fis un pas, trébuchai sur le sol et essayai de me protéger des gens qui allait dans tous les sens. Avant que je ne puisse protéger ma tête, quelque chose me heurta violemment la tempe et tout devint noir.

_- Ne me mentez pas! Travers as vu votre fils Transplaner dans la foule!_dit une voix que je ne reconnaissais pas.

_- Avait-il les cheveux roux? _dit Fred. _Des tâches de rousseur? Grand et maigre?_

_- Comme tous les Weasley? _ajouta George.

Pourquoi tout était si noir? Mes paupières étaient tellement lourdes. J'aurais voulu pouvoir les ouvrir. J'aurais voulu pouvoir voir ce qui se passait.

_- Ce n'est pas un jeu! _dit la voix inconnue._ Il serait sage que vous traitiez la situation avec sérieux._

_- Yaxley_, dit une autre voix étrangère. _Ils disent vrai. Le garçon est en haut dans son lit._

La première voix que j'avais entendue répondit, ce qui signifiait que c'était sûrement Yaxley :

_- Es-tu sûr que c'était lui?_

_- Si tu veux voir cela de plus près, Yaxley, vas-y, mais moi, je ne tiens pas à être contaminé._

J'ouvris les yeux lentement et les plissai. La lumière qui entrait par la fenêtre frappait directement mon visage. J'essayai de bouger, mais des cordes me maintenaient assise. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait éclater, comme si on m'avait piétinée, ce qui devait être le cas.

- Aucun signe de Potter? demanda Yaxley à l'autre homme.

L'homme secoua la tête.

- nous avons cherché dans toutes les pièces. Rien. Il n'est pas là.

- Où est Harry Potter?

Yaxley se pencha pour faire face à mon père.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Papa. Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Pratique, répondit Yaxley. C'est bien connu que votre fils est un très bon ami de Potter. Et des rumeurs circulent comme quoi votre fille…

Il m'indiqua d'un mouvement de tête.

- … et lui partagent une relation bien spéciale.

Il se détourna de mon père et croisa mon regard.

- Ah, je vois que tu as finalement décidé de te joindre à nous.

- Harry et moi n'avons été ensemble que pendant à peine un mois, dis-je, assommée, la douleur dans ma tête me faisait voir des points noirs. Nous avons rompus. Si vous voulez savoir où il est, je suis la dernière personne à qui vous devriez le demander.

La bouche de Yaxley forma lentement un grand sourire et il pointa sa baguette vers moi.

- _Endoloris!_ cria-t-il avant que quelqu'un ait le temps de réagir.

Je n'ai jamais ressenti pire agonie que le sortilège de la torture. La douleur circulait partout en moi, rongeant mes muscles, figeant mes doigts et mes orteils. À travers le tourment, j'entendis mes frères et mon père crier des obscénités.

Quand Yaxley retira le sort, il se pencha vers moi comme il l'avait fait pour mon père et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Répétons, fillette, où est Harry Potter?

Je croisai le regard de mon père alors que Yaxley le regardais et je lui dis d'un signe de tête de ne rien révéler à cause de moi. Je pouvais endurer tout ce que ce voyou avait.

- Nous ne le savons pas, répéta Papa.

- Nous voulons l'entendre de _toi_! railla Yaxley en remettant le sort sur moi, essayant de me briser, de me faire parler.

Je devais avoir mordu ma langue très fort car j'avais un goût de sang dans la bouche et je sentais le liquide chaud me couler sur le menton, tomber de mon visage et tâcher la robe neuve que je portais.

- Je ne sais pas, grognai-je.

- Où est-IL? cria-t-il et il remit encore le sort.

- JE NE SAIS PAS! dis-je dans un cri aigu, mes cheveux en bataille et mes yeux fous. Il m'a brisé le cœur! Il m'a laissé derrière! Pourquoi est-ce que je saurais ou voudrais savoir où il est?

Ma respiration était devenue rapide et saccadée alors que ma tête et mon corps était complètement endolori. J'étais certaine d'avoir une commotion cérébrale.

Yaxley sourit, satisfait de ma douleur et de mon tourment. Il se tourna vers les autres membres de l'interrogatoire.

- nous avons terminé ici. Si elle savait, elle aurait craqué. Elle ne sait rien.

Maman s'occupa de mes blessures, elle guérit mon crâne et ma langue. Alors qu'elle y travaillait je repensai à ce que j'avais dit à Yaxley sous l'influence du sortilège Doloris. C'était avant tout un mensonge pour protéger Harry, mais je ne pouvais me défaire du sentiment de vérité derrière ces mots.

Je ne me fichais absolument pas de l'endroit où il était. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus dans mon esprit. Je m'en souciais trop pour mon propre bien, mais le ressentiment avait fait surface sans que je m'y attende. J'étais en colère pour avoir été laissée derrière. Je me fichais complètement d'être coincée dans cette maison pendant qu'ils se baladait dehors pour nous sauver tous… il m'avait laissée derrière en m'empêchant de savoir… et la seule chose que je voulais, c'était savoir ce qui se passait dans la vie de l'homme que j'aimais.

Avant que je tombe dans les bras du sommeil et que j'entre dans les cauchemars qui allaient sûrement suivre, je sentis le besoin bouleversant de faire mes preuves auprès de Harry. Je n'étais plus cette petite fille fragile qu'il devait sauver de la Chambre.

L'infiltration dans notre maison n'était pas un incident isolé. Toutes les maisons du pays en connexion avec l'Ordre avaient été envahies et tout le monde avait été interrogé de manière similaire. Aucun Harry Potter n'avait été retrouvé et, heureusement, il n'y avait eu aucune victime, rien de plus qu'un peu de douleur.

La prise de pouvoir avait été rapide et silencieuse. Elle aurait pu demeurer relativement secrète si Kingsley n'avait pas été pris. Il avait eu de la chance de s'échapper vivant. Thicknesse fut attitré Ministre, une marionnette sous Impérium, et Yaxley avait été promu Chef du Département de la Justice Magique.

Plusieurs jours après l'attaque de notre famille, j'étais assise dans la cuisine était je lisais le _Chicaneur _que Luna avait déposé à la maison plus tôt. En page couverture, il y avait la photo d'un Harry à l'air effrayé et en manchette : _LE SURVIVANT N'A RIEN À VOIR AVEC LE MEURTRE D'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_. À l'intérieur, Xénophilius répétait la version de Harry du décès de Directeur.

Ma famille avait été très occupée ces derniers jours. Papa, qui voulait rester au Ministère, avait réussi à garder son emploi. Bill et Fleur étaient partis pour une très courte lune de miel en Islande. Maman et moi restions pour s'occuper de la maison. Charlie, les jumeaux et Lee s'étaient vus confier un boulot spécial. Puisque la Commission d'enregistrement des Né-Moldus était passée, le Professeur McGonagall leur avait donné une liste de tous les étudiants Né-Moldus. Leur mission était de les trouver et de les mettre en sécurité.

Fred et George déambulèrent dans la cuisine, l'air satisfait. Je posai ma copie du _Chicaneur _sur la table et lâchai mon sandwich entamé dans l'assiette.

- Comment s'est déroulée la mission? demandai-je.

Je pensais à mes amis qui devraient se cacher et ne pourraient pas revenir à Poudlard. Dean, Colin, Dennis, pour en nommer quelques-uns.

- Où les avez-vous emmenés?

- Je voudrais pouvoir te le dire, répondit George. Sache seulement que tout le monde est sain et sauf aussi longtemps que le Gardien du Secret n'est pas pris.

- Et il ne le sera pas, continua Fred. Nous lui avons interdit de quitter la maison.

- Qui est le Gardien du Secret? demandai-je.

- Colin, répondirent-ils ensemble.

- _Quoi? criai-je. _Il est aussi majeur que je le suis! Pourquoi ses parents ne peuvent pas le faire?

- Ça ne fonctionne qu'avec les sorciers, dit Fred.

- Et l'âge n'a aucune importance tant que personne ne le trouve, répondit George. Et Mr. et Mrs. Crivey ont insisté, disant que si nous les placions dans une maison sécurisée, ils prendraient les décisions.

- Mais…, bégayai-je, essayant de trouver un moyen d'éviter cela à Colin, mais aucun ne venait.

Si c'était moi et qu'on m'avait donné le choix, j'aurais fait la même chose.

- Quand nous sommes arrivés, ils réfugiaient déjà plusieurs Né-Moldus de ton année, informa Fred. Et vu que c'était trop risqué d'utiliser une maison de l'Ordre, les Crivey était plus que contents d'offrir leur aide.

- Ils ont assez de provisions pour trois mois, dit George. Quand ils n'en auront plus, Colin nous contactera.

Il montra sa pièce de l'AD et sourit.

- L'Armée de Dumbledore est de nouveau active.

- Colin envoie ses excuses pour ne pas pouvoir être avec toi cette année, dit Fred, mais il te demande de faire de la vie des Carrow un enfer à sa place.

J'étais impressionnée. Colin en avait fait du chemin depuis son ancien statut d'admirateur irritant. Il était devenu un courageux jeune homme, preuve vivante de ce qu'était un véritable Griffondor. Ça me donnait envie de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour la résistance.

- Et Dean? demandai-je en pensant à mon ex-petit ami.

- Il n'était pas là, répondit Fred.

- Sa mère a dit qu'il avait fait ses affaires et s'était enfui, dit George. Futé, il savait exactement ce que la Commission voulait dire pour lui. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit resté un jour de plus. On aurait pu avoir son aide.

- Avez-vous trouvé Delia? demandai-je.

Fred et George hochèrent la tête, mais n'ajoutèrent rien. Je pouvais dire par leur absence de réponse que quelque chose de mal était arrivé à mon ancienne colocataire.

- Mais elle n'a pas utilisé la magie depuis plus d'un an, m'exclamai-je. Elle a quitté l'école. Elle voulait retrouver une vie normale. Pourquoi l'ont-ils attaquée?

Doucement, Fred répondit :

- Elle n'est peut-être pas allée à l'école depuis un bout de temps, mais je ne serais pas si sûr pour ton autre supposition.

- Nous l'avons trouvée, dit George aussi délicatement que possible. Avec sa baguette à côté d'elle.

De toute évidence, elle s'est bien battue, expliqua Fred. Il y avait beaucoup de sang, mais ce n'était le sien ni celui de sa famille. Je n'aurais pas aimé être les Mangemorts à qui elle a jeté des sorts.

- Elle… elle s'est défendue? questionnai-je.

- On dirait que tu as détins sur elle, dit George en attrapant ma main pour me réconforter.

Je ne m'habituerais jamais au deuil et je priai silencieusement pour ne pas devoir le vivre trop souvent. Avoir des émotions est peut-être douloureux, mais c'est ce qui nous sépare des pourritures qui causent ces émotions. Un désir irrésistible de venger mon amie pris le contrôle de mon être. Cette guerre ne finirait-elle jamais? Harry trouverait-il un moyen d'y mettre fin?

Je refusais de pleurer, au lieu de quoi je laissai mon ventre prendre le poids de la douleur.

- Les avez-vous trouvés? demandai-je, sachant que mes frères comprendraient ce que je voulais dire.

- _Nous_ ne les avons pas trouvés, répondit Fred. Mais Lupin vient tout juste de revenir du Square Grimmauld et les a trouvé là.

- Je pensais que l'endroit n'était pas sûr, dis-je avec surprise.

- Il y a des Mangemorts qui attendent dans la rue, expliqua George. Pourquoi Rogue n'a pas encore révélé ce secret, cela me dépasse.

- Peut-être qu'il se sent coupable? suggéra Fred.

- Cet idiot graisseux? dit George.

- Non, dis-je. Quoi que ce soit, ce ne sont pas des remords.

Nous restâmes en silence pendant plusieurs minutes et je fis le point sur les informations qui venaient de m'être révélées. La guerre avait commencé il y très longtemps, mais elle avait finalement atteint tout les aspects de ma vie.

Fred, sans prévenir, agita sa baguette et une boîte emballée aux couleurs vives apparut sur la table. L'étiquette indiquait _Joyeux anniversaire, Ginny. Avec affection, Fred et George._

- Mon anniversaire n'est pas avant la semaine prochaine, dis-je bien que je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir quelque chose cette année.

Il y avait bien trop de choses plus importantes que mon anniversaire en ces temps sombres.

George poussa le cadeau vers moi.

- Nous voulions te le donner plus tôt, dit-il.

- ce n'est pas un cadeau très personnel, expliqua Fred, mais nous avons pensé que tu pourrais l'utiliser pour l'école.

Je défis l'emballage pour y trouver un coffre de bois. J'ouvris le couvercle de cèdre. À l'intérieur, il y avait environ une douzaine de miroir à main. J'en pris un et étudiai curieusement mon reflet.

- Nous avons développé une nouvelle ligne que nous devions sortir en juillet, dit George. Ils étaient supposés être notre gros vendeur de l'été.

- Pour des raisons évidentes, chère sœur, nous avons indéfiniment fermé nos portes pour poursuivre des buts plus héroïques.

Ils prirent chacun un miroir et scandèrent ensemble :

- _Speculum!_

- Salut, Fred!

- Salut, George!

Avec chaque exclamation, le miroir disait aussi leurs mots à l'unisson. Fred me donna son miroir et j'y vis l'image parfaite de George.

- Salut, Ginny!

George souris et m'envoya la main.

- Un miroir à double sens, murmurai-je.

Fred et George dirent en cœur :

- _Finite Speculum._

Le miroir revint à son état normal.

- Les instructions sont en bas, dit Fred.

- Juste au cas où? demandai-je.

- Non, répondit George. Tu en auras besoin.

- L'époque, finit Fred.

Alors que le mois d'août tombait dans l'oubli et que l'on annonçait aux nouvelles que Severus Rogue serait le nouveau Directeur, je savais qu'avec qui je sortais ou ne sortais pas n'avait pas d'importance. Aussi longtemps que je me lèverais contre l'homme le plus mauvais du Monde magique et que je refusais de respecter le meurtre de Dumbledore, je ne serais pas en sécurité. Le désir de Harry que je sois protégée était une réalité qui ne pouvait être possible. Nous étions tous les deux fous de le penser.

En entrant dans la gare de King's Cross le premier jour de septembre, je remarquai que la foule n'était pas aussi dense qu'elle était auparavant. Les Né-Moldus n'étaient pas là et tous les Serpentard qui croisaient mon chemin avaient un regard arrogant sur le visage.

Je rejoins Neville et Luna, sans dire un mot, mais laissant un accord silencieux passer entre nous trois. Je manipulai la pièce de l'AD dans ma main, appuyai sur les numéros de série pour avertir les membres qui possédaient encore leur pièce que nous entrions de nouveau en activité. Je remis le Gallion dans ma poche. Je savais quelle serait ma place dans la destiné qui approchait de nous à toute vitesse


	15. La rébellion de Poudlard

**Chapitre 14 : La rébellion de Poudlard**

Peut-être que c'était parce que je sentais que j'avais quelque chose à prouver. Peut-être que c'était parce que tous les professeurs et le personnel du château avaient fait de notre sécurité leur priorité**. **Peut-être que c'était parce que Harry gardait un œil sur moi via la carte. Peut-être que c'était parce que Severus Rogue faisait de son mieux pour nous protéger.

Peu importe la raison, je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser de la sensation que quelqu'un me guettait.

Quand Neville, Luna et moi entrâmes dans les corridors du train, tous les membres de l'armée de Dumbledore étaient présents sauf Zacharias Smith, bien que tout le monde se fichait que Smith soit là où non. Les membres attendaient dans trois compartiments, divisés par liens de maison. Nous discutâmes rapidement, Luna, Neville et moi, de ce que nous dirions, puis nous chacun prit un compartiment.

J'entrai dans celui des Poufsouffles où Hannah, Susan et Ernie m'attendaient. Ils levèrent nerveusement les yeux vers moi à mon arrivée, mais perdirent rapidement leur expression quand ils réalisèrent que ce n'était que moi.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on ait besoin de s'inquiéter dans le train, dis-je en refermant la porte derrière moi. Mais juste au cas où…

Je sortis ma baguette et pointai le couloir, murmurant un Assurdiato pour entraver les éventuels espions. Je me tournai vers le trio de Pouffsouffles et les saluai.

- Je viens pour vous parler et aussi vous avertir, informai-je et je leur expliquai ce qu'Hermione avait dit la nuit où j'avais appuyé sur les numéros de série. Nous avons réfléchi et il est possible que nous nous devions nous unir cette année. Puisque Hermione est Née-Moldue, elle n'a pas le droit d'être à Poudlard. Harry étant un Indésirable, il doit rester à l'écart. Puis, Ron est malade; il ne sera pas là non plus. Si personne n'a d'objections, Neville, Luna et moi les remplaceront en tant que meneurs.

- Avoir la petite amie de Harry Potter comme chef? demanda Ernie en regardant les autres membres de sa maison. Je ne crois pas qu'il existe un meilleur choix pour le remplacer.

Hannah et Susan semblaient être du même avis.

Je détournai les yeux et fixai le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Je ne pensais pas devoir faire face à cela si vite.

- Nous avons rompu, dis-je.

- Quoi? cria Hannah d'une voix aigue. Mais est-ce que tu sais au moins où il est? Est-ce qu'il projette de renverser Tu-Sais-Qui?

Je n'avais honnêtement aucune idée d'où il était là, tout de suite.

- Quoi que Harry soit en train de faire, je ne suis pas au courant. Il ne m'a rien dit.

J'avais dit cela avec une tout petite note d'amertume.

- Est-ce qu'il est avec Hermione? demanda Ernie.

- Une minute, répliqua Susan. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence que ces trois-là aient soudainement disparu. Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent?

- De ce qu'on en sait…

Je fis une pause pour mettre l'emphase sur la possibilité qu'elle ait raison, mais il n'aurait pas été sage d'en dire plus.

- … et de ce qu'en savent les _Mangemorts_, Ron est malade, Harry est en cavale et Hermione se cache.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Ils avaient enfin compris la situation, peut-être même qu'il avait saisi pourquoi Harry avait rompu avec moi. Je jetai un regard de l'autre côté du corridor et regardai Neville qui parlait aux Griffondors. Il semblait différent. Il agissait en vrai chef.

- Le plus gros problème, commençai-je en me retournant vers mon auditoire, c'est ce que nous ferons pour l'armée de Dumbledore parce que ce n'est plus Ombrage, l'ennemi. Ce sont les Carrow et Rogue, des Mangemorts, et soyez certains qu'ils ne seront pas aussi miséricordieux que la Vielle Grenouille.

- Elle n'avait aucune pitié, dit Ernie, tenant sa main sur laquelle des mots gravés avaient cicatrisé.

- À côté de Carrow, elle ressemble à un Boursoufflet, dis-je avec le souvenir des histoires et des informations que les jumeaux m'avaient passées cet été. Et puis, il y a Rogue. Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vous rappeler…

Mon esprit vagabonda un instant vers le corps de mon ancien Directeur, brisé sur le sol du Parc. Je repris mes esprits.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ginny? demanda Hannah. On dirait que tu essaies de nous dissuader de rester dans l'AD.

Je secouai la tête.

- J'essaie seulement de vous faire comprendre, répondis-je. Ce sera dangereux. Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Si vous en faite partie, vous courez le risque d'être blessé. Si vous souhaitez vous impliquer, ne le faites pas à la légère. Je ne pourrai pas supporter que quelqu'un meure.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant que les mots faisaient leur effet. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Ernie parla :

- C'est tout? demanda-t-il. Nous connaissons les risques, Ginny, et nous ne nous enfuyons pas.

Les autres Pouffsouffles montrèrent leur accord.

Alors, c'était décidé. Ces trois-là seraient de la partie. Je leur dis ce qu'il en était des membres de l'AD en-dehors de l'école. Nous discutâmes de comment il ne serait pas avisé d'avoir des rencontres hebdomadaires, mais qu'il faudrait plutôt se réunir quand besoin était. Nous communiquerions via les Gallions et par le bouche à oreille. Notre premier objectifs, avions-nous décidé, serait de prendre chacun des Première Années sous notre aile.

L'Armée de Dumbledore était de retour.

Assise à côté de Neville à la table de Griffondor, je regardais les nouveaux élèves se mettre en ligne pour la Répartition. Le chapeau, perché sur le tabouret, s'anima et chanta :

_«Un millier d'années sont passées_

_Un millénaire entier a défilé_

_Les quatre fondateurs sont venus_

_Et l'école de Poudlard est apparue._

_Griffondor le Bon prenait les braves,_

_Serpentard voulait les meilleurs._

_Serdaigle la Douce prenait les sages_

_Et Pouffsouffle avait droit au reste._

_Je vous informe ici et maintenant_

_Que les Fondateurs ont eu tort;_

_Séparés, on tombe assurément,_

_Mais ensemble, on est plus fort._

_Les mystères sont résolus_

_Les secrets sont révélés_

_L'avenir se précise de plus en plus_

_La destiné, elle, est arrivée._

_Mais mon devoir est de vous répartir_

_Donc vos destins sont entre mes mains_

_Aujourd'hui vous formez des groupes distincts :_

_Demain, il faudra tous vous réunir.»_

Un silence total régna sur la salle après la Chanson du Choixpeau. La tête de Rogue était appuyée sur ses mains avec un air ennuyé. Les Carrow étaient livides et je n'aurais pas été surprise qu'ils aient tenté de brûler le chapeau directement alors qu'il était encore sur scène.

Quelqu'un commença à applaudir. Je regardai la table des Serdaigles, pensant voir Luna taper des mains. En fait, c'était Terry. Michael et Anthony suivirent, puis, j'applaudis aussi et cela se solda par les acclamations de tous les membres de l'AD. Bientôt, toutes les tables, sauf les Serpentards, applaudissaient.

McGonagall eut un petit sourire et appela le premier étudiant.

- Barton, Angerona!

Elle escorta la jeune fille jusqu'au tabouret à trois pattes et mis le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

Elle restait assis, une timide détermination se lisait sur son visage. Après plusieurs secondes, le Choixpeau cria :

- Griffondor!

Joyeuse, elle sauta du tabouret et couru jusqu'à notre table, oubliant qu'elle avait toujours le Choixpeau sur la tête. Elle rougit, fit marche arrière et le rendit à McGonagall. La foule éclata de rire.

Je fis signe à la fillette de s'asseoir près de moi. Hésitante, elle se plaça entre Neville et moi, attendant impatiemment de voir qui se joindrait à nous.

Un par un, les étudiants furent Répartis. Alors que chaque garçon et chaque fille se rendaient à leur table respective, des membres de l'AD les prenaient avec eux. Le dernier élève, Simon Samson, fut Réparti à Serdaigle et Michael lui offrit un siège à côté de lui.

Puisque la Répartition était terminée, Rogue se leva. Les Serpentards se levèrent immédiatement eux aussi et applaudirent le nouveau Directeur. En me tournant instantanément dans leur direction, je remarquai que Drago avait mis quelques secondes avant de rejoindre timidement les ovations de ses camarades de maison. Aucune autre table ne se leva. L'expression de Rogue était tordue, sans doute pour cacher son évidente satisfaction, et il leva une main pour exiger le silence.

- Une autre année à Poudlard commence, dit Rogue, sa voix grave faisant écho contre le ciel de la Grande Salle. Plusieurs changements ont pris place dans le court lapse de temps que furent les deux derniers mois.

- Meurtrier! cria Terry et un hoquètent s'échappa de la bouche de l'ensemble des élèves.

- L'un d'entre eux étant que ce genre d'insoumission ne sera plus tolérée. Je vous ordonne donc de vous asseoir, Boot, ou vous ferez l'expérience de ceux qui feront désormais la discipline au château, dit froidement Rogue, ses mèches grasses saillant sur son visage alors qu'il parlait.

Un homme et une femme, petits et bosselés en apparence, se levèrent au milieu d'un silence général.

- En plus de leur devoir disciplinaire, Amycus et Alecto Carrow occuperont les postes de professeurs pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et d'Études Moldues respectivement. Vous êtes dans l'obligation de prendre ces deux cours cette année.

Les yeux de Rogue balayèrent la foule et je l'imaginai fouiller le cerveau de chaque personne pour y trouver les faiblesses, cherchant un moyen de les exploiter. Son regard s'arrêta sur moi pendant une brève seconde, puis il dit :

- Vous connaissez tous les règles. Assurez-vous que je n'aie pas à vous les rappeler.

Plus tard, en sortant de la Grande Salle, je marchai avec Angerona et lui que son nom était très joli. Elle se raidit et me remercia, mais elle évita mon regard.

- Qu'y a-t-il? lui demandai-je.

- Maman m'a dit de ne faire confiance à personne, dit Angerona.

Je pris une seconde pour admirer ses beaux cheveux châtains attachés en queue de cheval, mais qui atteignaient facilement le milieu de son dos quand elle les libérait. Ses yeux allaient très bien avec sa chevelure. Donnez-lui quelques années et elle briserait bien des cœurs.

- Ta mère est donc très futée, répondis-je, mais je te promets que je suis le genre de sorcière en qui tu peux avoir confiance.

Je lui tendis ma main. Elle la prit avec hésitation et la serra pendant que je disais :

- Mon nom est Ginny Weasley.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle hoqueta.

- _Tu es_ Ginny Weasley? s'exclama-t-elle. J'aurais dû le savoir tout suite. Katie m'a tellement parlé de toi.

- Katie Bell?

- C'est ma cousine, dit Angerona. J'étais si nerveuse que j'ai oublié qui je devais aller trouver. Katie a dit que si je te trouvais, tu prendrais soin de moi.

Je souri, flattée que Katie ait une si haute opinion de moi.

- Elle a raison, répondis-je. C'est un endroit effrayant et je serais heureuse d'aider.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai? demanda-t-elle. Es-tu… Tu es la petite amie de Harry Potter?

- Je l'étais, dis-je et je sentis mon ventre se nouer.

_Mais il est parti faire Merlin sait quoi et je reste là en me demandant s'il n'est pas mort…_

- Viens, Ange, laisse-moi te faire visiter la Tour de Griffondor.

Le lendemain, j'entrai bravement dans la classe d'Études Moldues. Je revenais tout juste d'un cours avec le frère d'Alecto. Amycus avait parlé presque amoureusement des Forces du Mal, expliquant que nous allions apprendre beaucoup de sort utiles cette année et que nous aurions peut-être même la _chance_ de les pratiquer. Je frémis à l'image d'un tel scénario.

Puisque Hermione avait pris tout les livres sur les Horcruxes, j'avais envisagé d'aller parler au Mangemort après le cours pour lui poser des questions sur les objets maléfiques. Je voulais désespérément savoir contre quoi Harry se battait mais je n'avais aucun droit de mettre sa mission en péril. Bien que ce petit mage noir ne semblait pas très brillant, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque.

Je pris une place à l'avant pendant que les Serpentard entraient comme si l'endroit leur appartenait. Je jetai un regard vers la place à côté de moi que Colin aurait sans doute prise s'il avait été là. Il me manquait. Je me tournai vers Vaisay et Harper. Je n'avais pas du tout hâte que le cours commence.

Alecto nous attendait à côté de son nom, nettement inscrit sur le tableau. Elle portait une robe à manches longues pour cacher la Marque des Ténèbres qui se trouvait sur son bras gauche. Elle sourit pour accueillir les enfants de Mangemorts qu'elle connaissait. Mais à moi, elle me jeta un regard noir. Je lui rendis volontiers.

- Bienvenue en Études Moldues, dit-elle quand le dernier Sixième Année fut assis. Aujourd'hui, vous n'aurez pas à prendre de notes. Aujourd'hui, ne faites qu'écouter. Lumières!

Elle brandit sa baguette. Toutes les torches s'éteignirent et les fenêtres se fermèrent pour bloquer la lumière du soleil.

Elle marcha jusqu'à l'arrière de la pièce et tapota le projecteur avec sa baguette pour activer la machine qui envoya la première image sur le mur devant la classe. C'était Poudlard… avec les silhouettes de quatre personnes.

- En l'an 990, quatre des plus grands sorciers et sorcières de tous les temps fondèrent la grande école de Poudlard. Godric Griffondor, même si ses intentions étaient bonnes au départ, permis aux Nés-Moldus de venir à l'école pour y recevoir une éducation. Il disait aussi que coexister avec la population Moldue était la meilleure façon de vivre en société. Salazar Serpentard n'était pas du même avis que Godric et ils prirent des chemins différents.

Elle agita sa baguette et un portrait du fondateur de Serpentard apparu.

- Salazar affirmait que ce serait la chute de nos traditions de laisser les Moldus connaître nos secrets. Avait-il raison?

Un autre mouvement de baguette et l'image changea et révéla quelqu'un qui était brulé sur le bûcher.

- En 1401, le gouvernement Moldu d'Angleterre passa le premier Acte de Sorcellerie. Les sorcières et les sorciers, pensant être en sécurité s'ils cachaient leurs baguettes et leur magie, furent quand même capturés et tués.

Je levai la main pour protester. Elle me cria de ne poser aucune question avant qu'elle n'ait terminé.

Une autre image prit vie. Des flammes dévoraient une jeune femme et elle criait. Je regardai autour de moi les airs ahuris de mes camarades de classe. Les Serpentards regardaient attentivement la nouvelle diapositive où brillait le nombre 60 000. Ce n'était absolument pas ce à quoi nous nous attendions.

- Voilà combien des nôtres furent tués en Europe en l'espace de 200 ans.

L'image changea encore. Plusieurs hommes et femmes morts, pendus par le cou. Je sentais mon estomac se retourner.

- 1692, dit Alecto. Tituba, membre de l'une des premières familles de sorciers à se rendre au Nouveau Monde, a guéri la fille d'un pasteur d'un accident potentiellement fatal. La fille l'a raconté à son père et la Chasse au Sorcières de Salem commença. Toute la famille de Tituba fut exécutée.

Pour la seconde fois, je levai la main pour protester, mais elle m'ignora.

Lentement, les images se succédaient sur le mur et montraient des pendaisons, du feu, des décapitations et toutes les formes existantes de torture et d'exécution.

- L'inquisition Espagnole, les Procès de Sorciers Basques, Wurzurg, Ramsele, North Berwick! dit Alecto en augmentant le volume à chaque mot. Notre peuple fut forcé de se cacher par les superstitions Moldus étroites d'esprit. Nous, qui étions les plus puissants, fûmes presque éradiqués à cause des idéaux de Godric Griffondor et de ceux qui pensent comme lui. Nous, qui étions les plus puissants, avons été obligée de ressembler aux faible pour nous fondre dans leur société d'espèce inférieure.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, dis-je sans pouvoir m'abstenir. _Histoire de la Magie_ dit…

Alecto pointa sa baguette sur moi et j'arrêtai de parler.

- Jeune fille, siffla-t-elle, bien sûr, vous croyez tout ce que vous lisez. Ce n'est que de la sale propagande de Godric Griffondor. Toujours à essayer de défendre les Moldus.

Je secouai la tête, même si je savais débattre sans pouvoir gagner.

- Mais c'était il y longtemps. Le monde a changé, dis-je.

Elle tapota le projecteur et une scène très colorée apparut sur le mur. Une petite fille noire souriait et envoyait la main à la caméra.

- Cette petite fille a été tuée il y a sept mois au Kenya, dit Alecto. Quelques Moldus l'ont vue faire de la magie accidentelle.

Elle s'avança vers le devant de la classe, alluma les torches et ouvrit les fenêtres. Elle regarda Ethan Taylor.

- Toi…

Elle le pointa du doigt.

- Comment ta vie a-t-elle été affectée par les Moldus?

Ethan haussa les épaules, mais je pouvais voir que les mots commençaient à l'affecter. Lentement, il répondit :

- Ma grand-mère a essayé d'aider un groupe de Moldus avant ma naissance. Ils l'ont tuée… avec… un fusil… Je crois que c'est comme cela qu'ils les appellent.

Harper parla.

- Mon petit frère à essayé de jeter un sort à des petits garçons Moldus du terrain de jeu qui l'embêtaient. Le Ministère l'a menacé de lui interdire de venir à Poudlard cette année.

Un à un, chaque Serpentard raconta une histoire qui impliquait des Moldus. Sous le choc, j'écoutai, essayant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire. Je regardai plusieurs Griffondor autour de moi avoir l'air partagés, comme si tout ce qui était dit dans cette classe avait un sens.

- Est-ce que tu as une histoire de Moldus à partager? ricana Alecto en s'approchant de mon bureau et je secouai la tête. Tu es une Sang-Pur. Tu dois sûrement avoir un peu de ressentiment envers les Moldus qui volent notre magie.

- J'ai effectivement du ressentiment, répondis-je. Ma meilleure amie est une Née-Moldue. C'est la sorcière la plus talentueuse que je connaisse. Je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu _voler_ ces pouvoirs.

Alecto hocha la tête, apparemment préparée à ma réponse. Si elle avait fait ses devoirs, elle savait déjà tout de moi, de ma famille et de nos idéaux.

- Attendez hors de la classe, Weasley.

Je rassemblai mes affaires et quittai la pièce avec plaisir. J'étais fatiguée de tous les mensonges et les choses dégoutantes qu'elle disait. Je sortis, m'appuyai cotre le mur et attendit sagement la fin du cours en repensant à tous ce que j'avais entendu.

C'était vraiment un coup de génie, ce qu'ils faisaient. S'il commençait subtilement, ils pourraient nous pousser à croire que les Moldus sont inférieurs et n'auraient pas besoin de nous obliger à les suivre. C'était un lavage de cerveau, nous faire douter un tout petit peu de nos idéaux et nos croyances pour ensuite en prendre avantage. Je pouvais déjà voir l'incertitude dans le regard de quelques-uns de mes camarades.

La classe fut libérée un peu plus tard et quand Ethan passa près de moi avec un ami, je l'entendis dire :

- Je déteste devoir l'admettre, mais je pense qu'elle a peut-être raison.

Je ne voulais qu'une chose : le suivre et lui remettre les idées en place.

Avant que j'aie la chance d'agir, une main se posa sur mon épaule et je tressaillis. Je me retournai pour trouver la Mangemort en train de me regarder.

- Suis-moi, dit-elle.

Elle me conduisit à travers les corridors jusqu'au bureau de Rogue. Devant, je vis son frère qui grimpait déjà les escaliers du bureau du Directeur et nous y entrâmes juste avant que la porte ne se referme sur nous.

- Déjà des ennuis, Weasley? demanda Rogue, ses yeux noirs me fixant alors qu'il s'asseyait derrière le bureau qu'il ne méritait pas.

Il ne fit rien pour me saluer.

Je n'avais aucune idée de la raison de ma présence ici, mais je sentis un besoin soudain de faire appel au tableau de Dumbledore. Je parcouru les portraits du regard et en trouvai un vide étiqueté à son nom, mais s'il avait un jour été là, il était maintenant douloureusement absent.

Alecto et Amycus s'assirent de chaque côté de moi. Je cherchai une chaise du regard, mais il n'y en avait aucune. J'étais forcée de rester debout.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici? demandai-je.

Rogue ne dit rien, mais fit signe à l'un des Carrow qu'il avait le champ libre pour parler. Amycus se tourna vers moi et dit :

- Nous voulons savoir où est Harry Potter.

Je grimaçai; encore une fois, j'étais en danger, qu'il soit mon petit-ami où pas. Je secouai la tête et dit :

- Pourquoi le saurai-je?

- N'es-tu pas la petite-amie de Potter? demanda Alecto.

- Je ne sais pas d'où vous tenez cette information, dis-je, permettant à mes yeux de rencontrer le regard de Rogue durant une seconde. Mais il y a longtemps que nous avons rompu. J'ai déjà eu cette discussion avec Yaxley.

- Tu mens! cria Amycus et il sortit sa baguette de sa robe et l'appuya contre ma tempe. Peut-être que tu devrais commencer à dire la vérité.

Je ne fis pas un geste. Je regardai Rogue droit dans les yeux et je le maudissais en silence pour toute la douleur qu'il m'avait causé. Soudainement, je sentis quelque chose toucher légèrement mon esprit, un intrus, et le baiser qu'Harry et moi avions échangé à son anniversaire traversa mes pensées. Si Rogue utilisait la Légilimencie sur moi, il saurait que je n'étais pas entièrement sincère. Je fis de mon mieux pour imaginer un mur de brique, ne trouvant aucun autre moyen de le repousser.

- La torture ne sera pas nécessaire aujourd'hui, dit Rogue, la deuxième chose qu'il avait dite depuis mon arrivée. Elle dit la vérité.

Mes yeux vrillèrent vers le Directeur, mais furent distrait par un reflet derrière lui. Étouffant un hoquet, je fixai la cloche de verre. Rangée dans une boîte de cristal se trouvait l'Épée de Griffondor, la même épée qui avait transpercé le basilique, la même épée que Dumbledore avait léguée à Harry et la même épée que le Ministère avait plus tard refusé de lui remettre.

Alecto émit un son de désapprobation.

- Severus, si nous pouvions l'utiliser…

- Peut-être que ce n'est pas mon jugement que vous remettez en question, dit Rogue. Si vous doutez de moi, alors vous doutez du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Mais alors que je regardais l'épée, j'arrêtai d'écouter. Je savais ce que nous devions faire.

Après l'interrogatoire et la dispute dans le bureau de Rogue, je retrouvai Neville et Luna dans la Salle Commune de Griffondor. La joue de Neville était entaillée sur la largeur Luna soignait la blessure. Neville s'était dressé contre Alecto en Études Moldues et lui avait demandé quel pourcentage de son sang était Moldu.

_Brillant_, pensai-je._ Téméraire, mais brillant._

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient? me demanda Luna.

Je lui expliquai tout. Je lui racontai comment Rogue avait déclaré que je disais la vérité. Je devins toute excitée lorsque vint le moment de leur dire la partie dont je voulais désespérément leur parler.

- J'ai vu l'Épée de Griffondor, dis-je, les yeux brillants. Je crois que nous avons trouvé notre première mission.

- Tu veux voler l'épée? dit Neville avec incrédulité. C'est du suicide.

Je levai les bras comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

- Dumbledore voulait que Harry l'aie, répliquai-je. Et nous sommes son armée. Quel meilleur moyen de prouver ce que nous valons que d'exécuter ses dernières volontés.

- C'est une merveilleuse idée, dit Luna, mais comment allons-nous réussir à entrer dans le bureau de Rogue?

Neville regarda alternativement Luna et moi avec de grands yeux. Il secoua la tête et proclama :

- On ne peut pas… C'est une chose de tenir tête aux Carrow et de refuser de se blesser entre nous. Mais ça…?

- Peut-être que l'épée peut tuer Tu-Sais-Qui, dit Luna.

Elle glissa sa main dans celle de Neville et la resserra un peu.

- Tu sais que nous avons raison, Neville.

Que leur geste soit platonique ou pas, je me sentie soudain très seule, mais cela eut un profond effet sur le Griffondor.

Neville ferma les yeux et réfléchit. après quelques secondes, il les rouvrit.

- Prenons les choses un pas à la fois, dit-il. Commençons par découvrir le mot de passe et après nous verrons. si nous ne trouvons pas le mot de passe…

- Nous abandonnerons, l'interrompis-je.

Mais je n'étais pas prête à abandonner cette mission. Si personne ne voulais m'aider, je le ferrais seule. Je ne dormis pas cette nuit-là, je pensais à un moyen d'obtenir le mot ce passe.

Un peu moins d'une semaine s'était écoulée et j'avais déjà décidé que cet endroit ne pouvait être moins pire que ce à quoi mon frère, ma meilleure amie et l'amour de ma vie faisaient face. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas de nouvelles d'eux sauf que je savais maintenant qu'ils étaient au Square Grimmauld. Si c'était tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour le moment, se cacher, et que moi je m'opposais à des Mangemorts, j'aurais quelques fesses à botter quand ils reviendraient.

Quand les hiboux arrivèrent au matin, l'un d'eux posa une lettre près de moi.

_Chère Ginny,_

_Nous espérons que tout va bien. As-tu entendu pour Honeydukes? Peut-être découvriras-tu ce qui est arrivé durant ta première sortie à Pré-au-lard._

_Toute mon affection,_

_Fred_

C'était ce genre de notes qu'ils avaient promis de m'envoyer s'ils apprenaient quelque chose que je devrais savoir. Ils avaient promis de mentionner l'endroit où je devrais les rencontrer. D'après les indices, les jumeaux me rencontreraient dans le passage secret menant au Honeydukes après mes leçons.

Dès que les classes furent terminées, je glissai rapidement sous ma Cape et me rendis au passage secret que j'avais déjà utilisé avec Harry. Je récitai l'incantation appropriée et je tapotai la sorcière au bon endroit, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Je me faufilai dans le passage et la porte se referma tout de suite sur moi. Je descendis dans le corridor jusqu'à ce que je voie la faible silhouette de mes frères qui se tenaient baguettes parées.

- Salut, les garçons, dis-je en retirant la Cape.

Sur leurs gardes, ils pointèrent leurs baguettes sur moi et George demanda :

- Que t'avons-nous offert pour ton anniversaire?

- Des miroirs à double-sens, dis-je, mais je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de les essayer.

Ils baissèrent leurs baguettes et je les serrai dans mes bras. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que je les avais quittés, mais ils me manquaient terriblement. Je les mis au courant du cauchemar qu'était devenu Poudlard et ils m'offrirent leur sympathie. Je leur demandai minimiser les choses quand ils en parleraient à Maman et Papa parce que j'avais une mission dont j'avais besoin de m'acquitter en priorité et donc il valait mieux que je reste à l'école.

- Quel genre de mission? demanda Fred avec curiosité.

J'hésitai, mais je savais qu'ils avaient toujours été honnêtes et directs avec moi, me disant des secrets qu'ils n'osaient dire au reste de la famille.

- Nous allons prendre l'Épée de Griffondor du bureau de Rogue, dis-je.

- Sournois, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Je sais que c'est dangereux, admis-je en lisant l'inquiétude derrière leur admiration. Mais je ne peux pas ne rien faire en sachant que c'est dans ce bureau alors que Dumbledore voulais que ce soit Harry qui l'ait. Vous avez une idée de comment trouver le mot de passe?

- Tu pourrais essayer de demander de l'aide au Château, suggéra Fred. Les portraits, les fantômes.

- Les Elfes de maison, continua Georges. Ce Dobby sera ravi si tu lui dis que c'est pour aider Harry Potter.

Je considérai toutes leurs suggestions. Elles étaient sans aucun doute meilleures que rester cachées sous une Cape à l'extérieur du bureau de Rogue, espérant que ce dernier oublierais que la pièce s'ouvrait automatiquement pour lui ou attendant qu'un professeur arrive et crie le mot de passe à la gargouille. Je ne ferais cela qu'en dernier ressort, seulement si tout le reste échouait.

Quelles nouvelles de dehors? demandai-je.

J'espérais qu'ils avaient quelque chose à me dire à propos du Trio, autre que leur séjour prolongé dans la maison des Black.

- Pour commencer, dit Fred, Ted Tonks va bientôt prendre la fuite. Il pense qu'il sera plus en sécurité seul puisqu'il n'aura qu'à s'occuper de lui-même. Nous avons essayé de le convaincre de venir dans la maison sécurisée, mais il refuse d'être un fardeau.

- Malgré tout, nous devront peut-être commencer à chercher une deuxième maison sécurisée, dit George. Notre première sera bientôt pleine et nous aurions eu besoin de l'aide du Ministère pour la faire agrandir. Malheureusement, au train où vont les choses, je doute que le Ministère se montre coopératif.

- Et Papa?

- Ce bon vieux Papa n'a pas les capacités nécessaires pour agrandir la maison au complet, m'informa Fred. Peut-être une voiture volante, mais pas une maison.

- La bonne nouvelle est que nos forces sont plus grandes que jamais hors de Poudlard, dit George. Katie, Oliver, Alicia, Angelina et Cho sont prêts à agir aussitôt que nous aurons besoin d'eux. L'Ordre les a même déjà envoyés comme représentants pour recruter différentes races de créatures magiques pour notre cause.

- Comme quelle sorte de créatures?

- Des elfes, des nains, des gremlins, des fées, des nymphes, des faunes, des centaures, dit Fred. Ils disent qu'ils ont eu très peu de chance pour trouver de grosses tribus. Il semblerait qu'elles se seraient presque toutes cachées.

- Ils ont trouvé les Centaures, lui rappela George. Orgueilleux et entêtés, ceux-là. Pas de chance.

Je repensai aux Centaures de la Forêt Interdite et à comment Harry avait parlé d'eux. je me souvins de Firenze qui n'avait plus le droit d'enseigner ici à Poudlard et de comment il ne pouvait pas non plus retourner dans la forêt à cause de ses croyances. Je me demandais où il était maintenant.

- Et le Trio? demandai-je.

Le sourire de Fred et George s'élargit encore plus que n'importe quel autre sourire qu'ils avaient arboré cet été. Les nouvelles devaient être bonnes. Je les regardai l'un et l'autre en attendant que l'un d'eux prenne la parole, mais ils semblaient aimer mon anticipation.

- Papa pense qu'ils se sont introduits clandestinement dans le Ministère, dit finalement Fred.

- Ils ont _quoi_? criai-je.

- L'évidence tend à le confirmer, expliqua George. Trois employés du Ministère ont déclaré avoir été attaqués. Apparemment, Ombrage surveillait la pièce avait l'œil de Maugrey parce qu'elle a affirmé qu'il avait disparu, ce qui a alerté tout le monde de la présence d'intrus.

- Un petit groupe de Nés-Moldus ont été libérés, continua Fred. Ombrage et Yaxley ont été attaqués, mais pas blessés. Dommage, tu ne crois pas?

- Mais est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas être n'importe qui? demandai-je. Beaucoup de gens doivent détester Ombrage et Yaxley.

- Mais ce n'est tout le monde qui a un cerf pour Patronus, non? répondit George. Si les rumeurs sont vraies, les indésirables sont entrés droit dans le ventre de la bête, ont proclamés haut et fort qu'ils étaient là et se sont échappés. En bref, ils ont mis sur pied la plus grosse blague du siècle.

- Papa pense qu'il a parlé à l'un d'entre eux, dit Fred. Un Mangemort du nom de Runcorn l'a averti qu'il était surveillé. Papa dit qu'à ce moment-là cela n'avait vraiment aucun sens, mais il est sûr, après toute cette agitation, que c'était un membre du Trio qui avait pris du Polynectar.

- Mais pourquoi sont-ils allés là-bas? demandai-je. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Nés-Moldus. Ils n'ont pas blessé gravement nos ennemis. Pourquoi risqueraient-ils tant pour si peu?

- Fait ta petite enquête, dit George en regardant sa montre. Mais il est temps pour nous d'y aller. Nous devons Rejoindre Ted pour tenter de le convaincre une dernière fois.

Dans un craquement sonore, ils disparurent et je restai seule dans le noir à réfléchir aux actes du Trio. _Pourquoi risqueraient-ils de s'exposer autant pour si peu de choses? _pensai-je. Je détestais Ombrage et Yaxley autant qu'eux, mais toute cette mission ressemblait à du suicide. Je suis sûre qu'ils ont eu de la chance de s'en sortir vivants.

En sortant du tunnel et sur le chemin du retour vers la Salle Commune, je m'arrêtai devant le bureau de Rogue. Si j'avais de la chance, quelqu'un passerait et dirait le mot de passe. Après plusieurs minutes, je me fis à l'idée que je n'aurais pas cette chance. De plus, tout le monde devait être en bas en train de dîner. Quand j'entrai dans un autre couloir, je m'arrêtai encore une fois, soulagée de ne pas pouvoir être vue.

Pansy Parkinson attrapa le bras de Drago et l'empêcha de s'éloigner d'elle.

- Drago, parle-moi! cria-t-elle d'une voix aigue.

Les yeux de Drago étaient distants et ses cheveux blonds reflétaient la lumière des torches contre les murs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Pansy? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? questionna Pansy. Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles de tout l'été, Drago. Et tu m'évites. Crabbe et Goyle disent que tu les évites, eux aussi.

- Je m'évite personne, répondit froidement Drago.

Pansy éclata de rire et son rire fit écho dans le couloir apparemment vide.

- Peut-être que Crabbe avait raison. Peut-être que du a perdu l'esprit.

Drago lui lança un regard noir, mais ne dit rein de plus. De sous ma cape, je fixais avec curiosité le Serpentard qui avait presque assassiné Albus Dumbledore. Il avait essayé de le faire durant toute l'année précédente, sans succès. Même avec le Directeur encerclé et désarmé, il avait été incapable de passer à l'acte.

Pansy devait penser exactement la même chose.

- Je commence à croire que tu ne fais que parler, ricana-t-elle. Tu t'es vanté durant toute l'année dernière de comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'avait confié une tâche spéciale. Les rumeurs sont donc vraies alors. Tu n'as pas pu tuer Dumbledore.

- Je l'aurais fait, dit Drago, mais l'hésitation dans sa voix était évidente. Mais Rogue était obligé de s'en mêler. Il a volé ma gloire.

- Tu mens! dit Pansy. Je parie que tu voulais aussi prendre la protection que Dumbledore t'a offerte. Tu veux trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Drago répondit rapidement cette fois-ci et il haussa le ton.

- T'a-t-on déjà ordonné de tuer, Pansy? cracha-t-il. Non, c'est ce que je croyais. Si tu penses que c'est aussi simple que ça, prends ta baguette et va tuer quelqu'un tout de suite. En fait, pourquoi n'attirerais-tu pas Potter jusqu'ici en tuant sa précieuse petite amie?

Instinctivement, j'attrapai ma baguette.

- À bien y penser, dit-il en sortant sa baguette de sous sa cape et en la fourrant dans les mains de Pansy, si tu es si inquiète de mes allégeances, tue-moi tout de suite. Si tu croies que c'est si facile, porte-moi le coup fatal avec ma propre baguette.

Il orienta la baguette pour qu'elle pointe directement son cœur.

Pansy recula et remit la baguette dans la main de Drago.

- Ma famille n'est rien pour lui, dit Drago doucement. Il invite ce sale Greyback dans ma maison, qui préfèrerait me manger plutôt que de me protéger. Il met la honte sur mon père en détruisant sa baguette. Il se fiche complètement de ma mère. Et devrait me réjouir de tout cela?

- Tiens ta langue, Drago, siffla-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Pansy? demanda Drago, riant pitoyablement de sa situation. Me tourner le dos? Dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que je ne peut pas tuer?

Ses yeux luisaient.

- Je ferrai ce que je dois faire, dit-elle.

Elle se détourna de lui et descendit le couloir. Sans se retourner, elle dit :

- Tu devrais peut-être revoir tes priorités.

Quand Pansy fut hors de vue, Drago émit un grognement et frappa le mur. Il jura plusieurs fois et finit par rester immobile un moment, sa main agrippait sa baguette si fermement que ses jointures en était blanches. Son habituel ricanement trop sûr de lui s'était transformée en haine, mais ce n'était pour la fille qui venait tout juste de sortir de sa vie, c'était de la haine pour lui-même.

La première réunion de l'AD fut tenue le dernier jour de la semaine. Nous nous rencontrâmes avec la plus grande prudence, pas pour pratiquer nos sortilèges, mais pour quelque chose de tellement plus important. Nous discutions de l'horrible influence des Carrow. Les cours d'Amycus commençaient à porter moins sur la défense que sur _l'usage_ des Forces du Mal. Alecto avait transformé avec succès le cours d'Études Moldues en une classe de haine envers la population non magique.

Les Premières Années que nous avions officiellement pris sous notre aile s'en sortaient bien puisqu'ils avaient un mentor, même si nous n'osions pas encore les introduire à l'AD. Angerona était une charmante petite fille de onze ans qui me rappelait beaucoup moi à son âge. Elle était fougueuse et déterminée de prouver sa valeur. Elle avait même exprimé le désir de se dresser contre les Carrow, mais ne voulait pas être punie.

Quand Neville présenta l'idée du vol de l'Épée, tout le monde montra leur soutien. Ils sentaient tous que c'était notre devoir de rendre cette arme gobline à Harry. Neville leur confia chacun une partie des objets du château pour les questionner sur le mot de passe.

- Nous aurions besoin d'un peu plus d'aide, dit Michael. Nous ne sommes que quatorze pour couvrir tout les portraits qu'il y a dans le château.

Neville y pensa quelques secondes et dit :

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais je ne sais pas en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance.

- On ne peut pas tellement faire de recrutement sans éventer le secret de l'AD, répondit Ernie.

- Pourquoi pas les Premières Années? demanda Parvati.

- Non, dit Neville. Nous ne pouvons pas leur demander de faire quelque chose comme cela.

Nous étions tous d'accord là-dessus.

- Ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est un moyen de faire savoir aux élèves que nous sommes là sans pour autant recruter.

Le silence régnait sur la salle. Chacun y pensa attentivement et tentait de trouver la meilleure solution possible. Mon esprit examina le problème sous tous les angles, considérant les options, puis j'eus une idée. Je me suis inspirée de ma première année à Poudlard et de ce que j'avais fait, et je murmurai :

- Graffiti.

L'idée était populaire. Les garçons prirent en charge de répandre le mot dans les corridors. À la fin de la réunion, ils discutaient encore du genre de message qu'ils utiliseraient.

Je ne m'étais jamais rendue aux Cuisines, même si Fred et George m'avaient raconté plein d'histoires sur cet endroit. Aucun mot de passe n'était nécessaire, disaient-ils, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est chatouiller la poire et ton monde s'ouvrira sur une foule de plaisirs culinaires. Ce n'était pas la nourriture que j'avais en tête cette fois-ci. J'avais besoin d'un mot de passe et qui de mieux pour me le donner que des créatures que les sorciers regardaient de haut.

En parcourant les couloirs pour me rendre jusque là, je passai devant plusieurs graffitis merveilleusement réalisés par les garçons. _L'Armée de Dumbledore recrute toujours… Albus Dumbledore : Le Vrai Directeur… Rogue a besoin d'un bon shampooing…_ Ils s'étaient un peu écartés du message que nous voulions faire passer, mais l'effet resterait le même.

Je restai un instant devant le portait du bol de fruit géant et le regardai avec curiosité. Je frappai.

Après quelques secondes, Dobby, dans un craquement sourd, apparut devant moi et m'accueilli bruyamment.

- Dobby est content de voir Ginny Wheezy! Veut-elle quelque chose à manger?

- Non, Dobby, mais merci quand même, dis-je. Je dois te demander quelque chose.

- C'est un honneur, vraiment, dit Dobby avec excitation, ses oreilles gigotaient.

- J'ai besoin du mot de passe du bureau de Rogue, demandai-je lentement. Peux-tu l'obtenir pour moi?

Dobby secoua violemment la tête et rabattit ses oreilles.

- Dobby est un elfe libre, dit-il, mais Dobby a juré de vous protéger, vous et les autres élèves. Dobby ne peut pas vous aider à vous mettre en danger.

- Calme-toi, dis-je.

J'attrapai ses mains et le soulevai du sol pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal. Quand il arrêta de se tortiller, je le reposai sur ses pieds. Frustrée de mon échec, je demandai :

- À qui as-tu juré de nous protéger?

_Crack_.

Un autre elfe de maison était apparu et il me fallu un bon moment pour le reconnaître. C'était Kreattur, habillé de ses haillons. Il avait l'air plus vieux que jamais. J'avais presque oublié qu'il travaillait ici durant l'année scolaire. Je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir affaire à ce petit monstre grossier. Sur le point de partir malgré mon échec, je remarquai un collier autour du cou de l'elfe.

Dans un mouvement rapide et sans même être consciente de mes actes, je pris Kreattur par le col et lui criai dessus.

- Où as-tu eu ce médaillon, Kreattur? criai-je. L'as-tu volé à Harry, espèce de petit troll ingrat!

- Kreattur n'a rien volé!

Dobby sautait partout, me tirait les manches et couinait :

- Wheezy! Non! Kreattur a changé! Kreattur ne dit que du bien de Harry Potter maintenant!

J'arrêtai de secouer le pauvre vieil elfe et le regardai intensément.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai? demandai-je.

Kreattur hocha la tête.

- Maître Harry a été très gentil avec Kreattur, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Quand je le remis sur pied, il agrippa le médaillon et continua :

- Maître Harry a redonné le médaillon de Maître Regulus à Kreattur… mais Kreattur a échoué…

Il fondit en larmes et commença à se marteler les pieds.

- Le médaillon de Regulus? répétai-je.

Mon esprit tournait au quart de tour. _Regulus Black… R.B… était-ce possible?_

- Kreattur, dis-je en baissant les yeux vers l'elfe, Regulus a-t-il volé quelque chose à Vol… au Seigneur des Ténèbres?

Kreattur confirma mes doutes.

- Il a dit à Kreattur de détruire le médaillon, mais Kreattur n'a pas pu! pleura-t-il, des larmes coulant de nouveau de ses joues. Mondingus l'a volé. Quand Kreattur est allé le chercher pour Maître Harry, Mondingus ne l'avait pas. Il a dit qu'il l'avait donné à une femme. Maître Harry a promis à Kreattur qu'il finirait le travail.

- Quelle femme?

- Ombrage.

J'eu une étrange impression de bonheur. Tout cela prenait un sens maintenant. Pendant que j'analysais les mots de Kreattur, je retrouvai dans mes souvenirs le médaillon que nous avions trouvé en nettoyant la Maison des Black. Aucun de nous ne pouvait l'ouvrir et nous l'avions placé parmi les déchets. Mondingus devait l'avoir volé comme les autres objets de l'héritage et l'avait vendu à Ombrage. C'était pour _cela_ qu'ils avaient introduit le Ministère et c'est pour _cela_ qu'ils avaient pris cette espèce de folle pour cible.

Je commençai à m'enfoncer dans des pensées délirantes. Le médaillon était un Horcruxe et, s'ils devaient le détruire, cela signifiait-il que la guerre se finirait bientôt? Pouvait-il y avoir d'autres objets maléfiques qui gardaient Voldemort en vie? Harry reviendrait-il enfin vers moi?

- La nouvelle rend-elle Wheezy heureuse? demanda Dobby.

J'y pensai un peu et acquiesçai un peu à contre cœur.

- Sans aucun doute, ça m'éclaire beaucoup. J'aurais juste voulu que Harry m'aime assez pour m'en parler, dis-je.

Ces mots laissèrent un goût amer dans ma bouche. Je ne croyais pas totalement ce que je venais de dire.

- Mais Maître Harry vous aime beaucoup, dit Kreattur. Kreattur voudrait dire à quel point c'est un honneur de finalement rencontrer la Wheezy qui compte tant pour le Maître.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui rappeler que nous nous étions déjà rencontrés, mais je ne pouvais pas le blâmer de ne pas s'en souvenir. À cette époque, il était un elfe complètement différent, haineux et mentalement instable. Le médaillon semblait avoir un profond effet sur ce petit homme. Je souris à ce qu'il venait de dire, oubliant momentanément l'amertume.

- Harry parle-t-il beaucoup de moi? demandai-je.

- Pas le Maître, dit Kreattur. Le Maître garde beaucoup de choses pour lui-même. Kreattur entend les amis du maître parler de ce qu'il ressent. Kreattur entend les pensées du Maître quelques fois.

Cela me remontait tellement le moral face à notre situation. J'avais enfin quelques réponses à l'une des nombreuses questions que je me posais, mais beaucoup trop d'autres questions s'ouvraient à moi maintenant. S'ils avaient détruit le médaillon, pourquoi n'étaient-ils toujours pas de retour? La seule explication logique était qu'il y avait d'autres Horcruxes.

Mon humeur descendit encore de quelques coches alors que des membres de l'AD m'approchaient pendant les jours qui suivirent pour m'informer de leurs progrès. Ils récoltaient tous la même histoire. Les photos, les portraits, les armures, les gargouilles et les fantômes refusaient tous de nous aider, car ils avaient juré de garder les élèves hors de danger.

Sans mot de passe, nous ne pourrions pas aller voler cette Épée.

Avec notre échec pour récupérer le mot de passe auprès du château, je pensai à aller confronter un des enseignants, mais si les portraits et les elfes de maison avaient fait le serment de nous protéger, aucun professeur ne nous mettrait volontairement en danger. En fait, McGonagall nous avait avertis de gérer l'AD avec une extrême prudence et elle ne s'était pas gênée d'ajouter que les graffitis n'étaient pas une bonne idée.

Nous nous attendions à une réaction enthousiasme des élèves par rapport aux graffitis. Plusieurs nous félicitèrent pour nos valeurs, mais avaient trop peur pour leur vie pour participer. Je reçus (pas sans répondre) plusieurs paroles haineuses et rudes avec mes camarades, dont la plupart ne méritaient pas de mauvais traitements. Les seuls qui étaient prêts à aider étaient les Première Années dont nous étions devenus les mentors.

- Katie m'a parlé en bien de l'AD, m'a dit Angerona alors que nous passions devant l'un des murs vandalisés. Rusard travaillait avec vigueur pour effacer ces mots, mais je savais qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'y arriver sans la bonne formule. _Un autre cadeau de Fred et George. _Angerona me regarda pensivement et dit :

- Je veau aider, Ginny.

- Je suis désolée, mais je me sens responsable de toi, dis-je. Nous avons décidé que nous ne pouvions pas te demander, ou à aucun autre Première Année…

- Harry était en première année quand il a combattu et gagné contre Tu-Sais-Qui, dit Angerona en pleine connaissance de cause et sonnant un peu comme moi, quand j'étais plus jeune. Et tu ne me _demandes_ pas d'aider. Je m'_offre_. N'était-ce pas le but des messages?

C'était une petite chose intelligente. Étions-nous tous aussi perspicaces à son âge? Hermione, pour sûr, mais certainement pas moi. J'avais été possédée par le souvenir d'un Mage Noir et je n'étais pas trop attentive.

- Tu es distraite, observa Angerona. Est-ce que tout va bien?

Mentalement, je dressai la liste de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je me sentais comme cela, la plus récente étant l'accès au mot de passe qui m'était interdit. Avant de pouvoir répondre, Amycus m'attrapa brutalement par le bras.

- Suivez-moi, Weasley.

Je retirai mon bras de son contact vénéneux, mais le suivit dans les donjons.

À l'extérieur de la sombre destination, Amycus m'expliqua que j'avais besoin de pratiquer un peu plus les Impardonnables.

- Et ça tombe bien, dit-il. Je devais punir un Septième Année qui a refusé dans faire un. Quand je serai de retour, je veux que le voyou qui est là-dedans souhaite m,avoir jamais entendu parler du mot désobéissance.

Bien sûr, je n'utiliserais le sortilège de la torture sur personne, quelles que soient les conséquences si je refusais de le faire. Ouvrant la large porte de bois, je vis la dernière personne que j'aurais cru voir là : un certain Serpentard aux cheveux blonds était enchaîné à une chaise.

Les yeux froids de Drago étaient levés au plafond alors que les torches faisaient danser des ombres sur son visage pâle. Son regard rencontra le mien et ses lèvres bougèrent comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose, mais il se retint.

Je souris effrontément, sortis ma baguette et regardai le garçon tressaillir pendant une fraction de seconde. Je m'avançai lentement vers lui et mis le bout de ma baguette sur son front, juste entre les deux yeux.

- Pour tout se que tu m'as fait endurer, murmurai-je durement. Pour tout ce que tu as fait endurer à Harry…

J'appuyai plus fort et il ne trembla pas cette fois.

- J'aurais tous les droits de te torturer et de ne pas le regretter ensuite. Je reviendrais peut-être même à Griffondor en héroïne.

- Alors fais-le, Weasley, siffla-t-il, se préparant à la douleur.

Je pointai ma baguette vers le verrou et scandai :

- _Alohomora!_

Le cadenas et les chaînes tombèrent de ses poignets et de son corps dans un bruit sourd sur le plancher de pierre.

- Tu m'es plus utile avec toute ta tête, Malfoy.

Il restait assis là, à se frotter les poignets et à me regarder avec un air perplexe. Je rangeai ma baguette dans ma poche. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleur des idées de me désarmer, mais il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui. Je me sentais dangereusement en sécurité.

- Pourquoi es-tu en retenue7 demandai-je.

Ça n'a pas d'importance, marmonna-t-il. Mais mon père…

- De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ton père a perdu son statut sous le règne de ton précieux Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je doute fort que Lucius ait une quelconque influence sur les décisions qui ont été prises ces temps-ci.

L'air renfrogné de Drago se détendit alors que mes mots atteignaient profondément le cœur que je n'étais pas sûre qu'il avait.

- Comment sais-tu cela? questionna-t-il.

J'ignorai sa demande.

- En juin dernier, tu étais supposé assassiner Albus Dumbledore.

- Je l'aurais fait, mais Rogue…

- Malfoy, ferme-la, grognai-je. Tu ne trompes personne. Dumbledore t'a offert un refuge et tu étais sur le point d'accepter, n'est-ce pas?

Les yeux de Drago tombèrent sur moi, essayant de percer mon mobile.

- Et puis qu'est-ce que ça changerais? demanda-t-il. Il est mort de toute façon. Ce que j'allais faire ne compte pas, j'ai pas raison?

- Ça compte maintenant, plus que jamais, dis-je. Aide-nous et quand le moment sera venu, nous pourrons t'aider.

- Et si je refuse, tu vas me torturer?

Je secouai la tête.

- Nous oublierons que cette conversation à un jour eu lieu. Je retournerai vers la résistance de Poudlard. Tu pourras reprendre ta misérable existence en espérant que Greyback ne te prendra pas comme casse-croûte.

Il frissonna. Ses mains étaient collées à ses genoux et il succomba même à la tentation de les bouger nerveusement. Pendant une seconde, j'ai pensé qu'il allait sauter de sa chaise et m'attaquer. Au lieu de quoi, il murmura :

- Je ne vais pas rejoindre votre stupide petit club ou peindre des messages sur les murs.

J'eu un demi-sourire et appréciai la fait que c'était moi qui menait la danse.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de toi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est ce que tu sais, Malfoy. Tu as des oreilles où je n'en ai pas. Si tu as des nouvelles de ma famille, de mes amis ou de Harry, j'apprécierais que tu me les fasses passer.

- Comment crois-tu que je vais pouvoir faire cela sans me compromettre, moi ou ma famille?

- Tu es un Serpentard, lu rappelai. Je suis sûre que tu peux penser à un bon moyen pendant que tu te coiffes les cheveux.

Il secoua la tête avec incrédulité.

- Ce que je sais, répéta-t-il. Est-ce que cela inclut aussi les informations en lien avec le château?

J'acquiesçai.

- J'ai déjà une question toute simple pour toi. Connaîtrais-tu d'autres mots de passe dans ce château que celui de ta Salle Commune.

Il me regarda avec curiosité. Bien sûr, il pourrait mentir et je ne le saurais jamais, mais je ne me serais jamais rendue aussi loin dans cette conversation s'il ne réfléchissant pas au m oins un peu à mon offre. Finalement, il secoua la tête et dit :

- Non.

Silence entre nous. Essayait-il de m'effrayer? Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux sans espoir. Peut-être avais-je sauvé une âme cette nuit-là.

- Dis-moi, Weasley, dit Drago. Que penses tes amis de notre petit accord?

- Ils ne sont pas au courant, répondis-je.

Je fouillai dans ma poche et en sortis un Gallion. Je lui lançai.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide, c'est de cette manière que tu ne contacteras. Et, Drago…

Il leva rapidement les yeux en entendant son prénom.

- Quand Carrow reviendra, fait semblant d'avoir été torturé.

Un sourire de dédain apparut sur son visage alors qu'il se frottait les poignets. Lorsque je me tournai, je crois que j'ai vu une faible lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux désespérés. J'avais peut-être sauvé une âme cette nuit-là.

Sans aucune chance dans ma recherche du mot de passe, je sombrai dans une obsession. Tout le temps libre que j'eus pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent fut passé à attendre à l'extérieur du bureau de Rogue sous ma Cape d'Invisibilité, mais durant tout le temps que j'étais là, personne n'entrait jamais.

Je commençai à sauter des repas et à perdre des heures de sommeil dans l'espoir de l'entendre. J'avais attendu des heures au beau milieu de la nuit pour finalement m'endormir contre un mur. Luna me trouvait toujours au petit matin et me reconduisait dans ma chambre. Les deux derniers jours avant que je trouve enfin ce satané mot de passe, j'avais même séché chacun de mes cours.

Neville et Luna étaient furieux contre moi parce que je ne les avais pas consultés pour mon arrangement avec Drago. Après quelques disputes passionnées, je les convainquis que c'était bénéfique, mais pas avant d'avoir fait pleurer Luna et que Neville ait refusé durant quelques jours de se retrouver dans la même pièce que moi. À juste cause, Neville et Luna s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour moi.

Pour le moment, dans mon monde, la seule chose qui comptait était l'Épée. Étant donné mon manque de sommeil et de nourriture, je tremblais constamment et je pouvais à peine tenir ma baguette droite quand je l'utilisais. Bref, physiquement et émotionnellement, je n'allais pas bien. J'étais sur le bord de la dépression.

Vers la fin septembre, j'étais dans les toilettes et je me lavais le visage pour me rafraîchir un peu la peau quand je perdis l'équilibre. Désorientée, je m'écroulai pratiquement sur Angerona.

- Ginny! cria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- … mot de passe…, articulai-je avec difficulté.

- Quoi? De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

- … mot de passe…, répétai-je… le bureau de Rogue…

- C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as dormi?

Je ne répondis pas. Elle me conduisit à Madame Pomfresh et m'aida à m'étendre. Elle ne donna de petites portions de nourriture sur les ordres de l'infirmière. Avec quelque chose dans l'estomac, je réalisai soudain à quel point j'avais faim. Elle m'essuya le front avec un gant de toilette dans l'espoir de faire retomber la fièvre que j'avais développée.

Je me réveillai des heures plus tard. Angerona ne m'avait pas quitté mon chevet. Je me sentais mieux qu'avant, mais j'étais encore très faible. Je la pris dans mes bras et je remerciai la jeune fille qui avait pris soin de moi. Supportant mon poids, je m'assis et dis que j'avais du travail à faire.

Elle me força à me recoucher.

- Automne, dit-elle alors que je la regardais avec confusion. J'ai entendu l'un des Carrow l'utiliser pour se rendre au bureau de Rogue.

Ce mot me fit retrouver mon calme. Il me revitalisa complètement et me donna une raison de continuer de pousser. Avec l'espoir qui courait dans mes veines, j'attrapai ma pièce de l'AD et envoyai un message urgent à tous les membres. Sous les reproches de Pomfresh et d'Angerona, je m'échappai pour rejoindre l'Armée dans la Salle sur Demande.

Nous avons rapidement mis sur pied un plan.

Luna, Neville et moi montions lentement les escaliers. Nos baguettes étaient parées, prêtes à toute éventualité. Les miroirs étaient dans nos poches et nos oreilles étaient à l'écoute, attentives au moindre petit bruit qui nous avertirait qu'il est temps de se cacher. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le bureau vide, plusieurs portraits exprimèrent leur indignation.

- Miss Weasley? Miss Lovegood? Mr Londubat? dit la voix familière d'un portrait qui était absent quelques semaines plus tôt.

Dumbledore continua :

- À en juger par votre apparence quelque peu clandestine, dois en conclure que le Professeur Rogue ne vous a pas donné la permission d'être ici?

Mon amertume avait grandi de plus en plus durant les dernières semaines. En regardant le défunt Directeur, je sentis la colère monter en moi à cause de cette remarque si désinvolte à propos de son meurtrier. Il savait certainement qu'il partageait un bureau avec l'homme ignoble qui avait pris sa vie. Avec une attraction qui était apparemment hors de mon contrôle, je marchai jusqu'au portrait.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de bavarder, siffla Neville quand je passai près de lui.

Malgré ces mots d'avertissement, il s'appuya sur le bureau de Rogue et m'attendit. Luna le suivit de près et fit de même.

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard des yeux bleus de Dumbledore, cachés derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes. C'était l'homme qui avait toutes les réponses que j'avais cherchées.

- Où est Harry? demandai-je, même si je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas le bon moment, mais je m'en fichais. Où l'avez-vous envoyé?

- Ce que je vous ai dit lorsque j'étais en vie n'a pas changé après ma mort, répondit Dumbledore, mais ses yeux ne scintillaient pas cette fois.

Peut-être que le regard ne peut scintiller quand il n'est qu'une simple imitation de la vie.

- Alors je ne saurai la vérité que lorsqu'il gagnera ou qu'il mourra? demandai-je, d'une voix un peu plus forte qu'elle ne l'était plus tôt. Ou bien ces secrets seront encore là après cela?

- Ma chère, ne comprenez-vous pas…?

Je l'interrompis et criai sans réserve :

- JE L'AIME!

Plusieurs autres Directeurs ouvrirent les yeux en sursautant.

- Je devrais être en droit de savoir ce qu'il fait.

Les larmes commençaient à se former au coin de mes yeux sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Je les essuyai avec colère et me maudis d'être aussi faible.

- Ginny, s'il te plaît…, dit Neville, derrière moi.

- Mr. Londubat, laissez cette jeune fille dire ce qu'elle pense, dit Dumbledore. Les sentiments qui se consument à l'intérieur ne font que devenir plus forts. Je suis certain qu'elle a désespérément besoin de s'exprimer depuis trop longtemps.

- Mais Professeur…

Dumbledore leva une main pour le faire taire. Même en deux dimensions, il n'avait pas perdu son influence. Il avait toujours gardé une perception calme et sereine des événements qui se produisaient autour de lui. Sa personnalité inébranlable me rendait seulement plus furieuse et je perdis toute retenue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un Horcruxe? questionnai-je d'une voix forte.

Dumbledore ne semblait pas surpris du tout. Il me fixait avec admiration, se concentrant comme il l'avait si souvent fait quand il était en vie. Peut-être était-ce une habitude de la Légilimencie, mais en réalité, aucune image ne peut lire les pensées.

- Vous en savez toujours plus que les gens le pensent, dit Dumbledore doucement. Je ne voulais que vous protéger. Si vous saviez la vérité, je ne peux qu'imaginer le tort que cela vous causerait et comment vous tenteriez de retrouver Harry. Votre place est ici, debout entre les étudiants et le mal qui contrôle cette école.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir, dis-je. Même vous, vous ne pouvez pas prédire l'avenir. si vous l'aviez pu, vous ne seriez pas mort…

Je ne sentais aucun besoin de prolonger cette partie de la discussion avec lui. Le reste était implicite… _Harry ne serait pas parti… Voldemort n'aurait pas le contrôle… Je n'aurais pas besoin de me dresser entre les élève et le mal…_

- Mon temps était compté, répondit Dumbledore. Comme l'était celui du manque d'influence de Voldemort sur cette école. Oui, _votre_ place est ici. Celle de Harry est dehors, à poursuivre sa quête.

- Il a le médaillon, dis-je et Dumbledore sembla heureux. Alors, pourquoi n'est il pas de retour? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas détruit et ne nous est-il pas revenu… ne _m'_est-il pas revenu?

Pendant une très courte seconde, ses yeux bleus bougèrent. Je suivis rapidement son regard errant et trouvai l'Épée de Griffondor. Et c'est à ce moment qu'une autre pièce du puzzle se mit en place. La raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient pas revenus était qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de détruire le médaillon. _Venin de Basilic_, me souvins-je avoir entendu dire Hermione, et l'épée, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avait gardé des traces du venin après que Harry s'en soit servi pour poignarder le monstre dans la Chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? demanda la voix d'Anthony qui émanait de la poche de Neville. Rogue va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- C,est pour cela qu'ils ont besoin de l'Épée, pas vrai? dmeandai-je.

Cette arme était la clé de la victoire de Harry et de son retour vers moi, sain et sauf. Si avant je n'avais pas déjà une raison valable de la voler, j'en avais une maintenant.

Luna pointa le contenant de sa baguette et cria :

- _Reducto!_

Le verre éclata en mille morceaux.

- Oh, bien, dit-elle, tout sourire. C'était plus facile que je ne le croyais.

Ignorant les appels de Dumbledore, je pris l'épée par la poignée parmi les éclats de verre brisé, sans porter attention aux élans de douleur qui me parcouraient la main là où le verre m'avait coupée, et je la sortis de son promontoire. Je suivis Neville et Luna alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

Quand nous atteignîmes la sortie, la porte s'ouvrit et Rogue se tenait là avec plusieurs de nos miroirs à double-sens dans ses mains. Avec un ricanement, il les laissa tomber et les piétina en s'approchant de nous. Les miroirs craquaient sous ses bottes.

- Dites-moi, gronda-t-il, après que vous ayez sorti l'épée du bureau, comment planifiez-vous de la remettre à l'illustre Mr. Potter?

Nous faisions lentement marche arrière dans les escaliers. Neville et Luna maniaient leurs baguettes devant le Directeur. Derrière eux, je pris fiévreusement l'épée entre mes mains. J'élevai la lame en menace pour protéger mes amis.

Rogue éclata de rire.

- Vous allez me tuer?

Sa lèvre supérieure se retroussa et sa baguette se dressa directement vers nous.

- Faites-le.

Il se rapprocha, nous faisant reculer d'une autre marche.

- Mais assurez-vous d'être prêts à en subir les conséquences. Le meurtre, peu importe s'il est justifié ou prémédité, ne doit jamais être pris à la légère.

- Et étiez-vous conscient de cela quand vous avez tué un homme désarmé? cria Neville en reculant encore d'une marche.

- Vous êtes un lâche! hurla Luna, malgré sa voix tremblante.

- Ne me dites pas que je suis un LÂCHE! cria Rogue.

Nous étions maintenant en haut des escaliers et à l'intérieur du bureau. Chancelante sous la force de ses mots, je perdis ma poigne sur l'épée et elle tomba sur le sol.

- Severus, dit Dumbledore.

Que pouvait-il bien faire maintenant? Il ne pouvait que parler pour prendre notre défense.

- Je vous supplie de faire preuve de compassion.

- Ne me dites pas comment je dois gérer cette école, Vieil Homme! cria Rogue au portrait en se retournant vers nous. J'ai l'autorité et tous les droits de vous tuer tous les trois sur le champ, mais répandre du sang magique serait du gaspillage. Hagrid a du travail à faire dans la forêt demain soir. Comme retenue, vous assisterez cet imbécile de géant durant toute la semaine.

Luna et Neville durent littéralement me traîner hors du bureau. Je tentai de plonger en avant pour récupérer l'épée, mais ils parvinrent à m'en empêcher. Je criais à plein poumons toutes les injures que je connaissais pendant qu'ils m'éloignaient de Rogue. Ma voix fit écho dans le couloir quand je criai finalement :

- NOUS DEVONS Y RETOURNER! NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE L'ÉPÉE! NON!

Une rage incontrôlable avait pris possession de moi. Je bottais toutes les plantes et lançais tous les petits objets sur lesquels j'arrivais à mettre la main; j'étais déchaînée. Nous avions été si près de la victoire et elle nous avait été enlevée si facilement. Je pris le miroir que j'avais dans ma poche et le jetai contre le mur. il se brisa en miles morceaux qui se répandirent sur le sol de la Salle Commune.

Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. En pleine crise d'hyperventilation, je m'assis sur le divan et me balançai d'avant en arrière en marmonnant incompréhensiblement entre deux souffles. Le manque de sommeil et de nourriture avait détruit mon corps et mon esprit. Mon cœur était douloureux de solitude. J'avais tant voulu être forte pour Harry et j'avais échoué. J'avais atteint ma limite.

Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu Luna s'asseoir à côté de moi, mais elle était là et elle me caressait les cheveux en me promettant des choses qui n'arriveraient jamais selon moi. Quand elle parlait, elle parlait doucement.

- Rogue a trouvé tous ceux qui avaient des miroirs dans la Grande Salle. Ils n'ont pas été punis. Nous… nous avons eu de la chance.

La façon dont je serais sanctionnée n'avait aucune importance pour moi. Rien ne pouvait être pire que ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là. Pour tout ce que j'en avais à faire, ils pouvaient toujours me mettre sous Doloris. Luna continuait de jouer avec mes cheveux alors que je tremblais violemment.

- Ginny, dit Luna. Si tu connaissais le futur et qu'Harry allait mourir, que ferais-tu?

La question était bizarre, mais je connaissais la réponse.

- Je ferais exactement ce qu'Harry ferait pour moi, murmurai-je. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'arrêter.

- Et si c'était le seul moyen d'en finir avec Tu-Sais-Qui?

Je me raidis et les mots firent leur effet.

- Harry doit mourir… ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Luna, mais si c'était le cas, que penses-tu qu'Harry ferait?

J'avalai ma salive, sachant exactement ce que l'amour de ma vie ferait s'il se retrouvait dans cette situation. Si Harry devait se sacrifier pour sauver le monde, il hésiterait peut-être, mais au final, il serait héroïque. Pour épargner ceux qu'il aime, il serait prêt à…

Peut-être que là n'était pas la question. Peut-être que le fait que je connaisse la destiné d'Harry pouvait compromettre la victoire dont le monde avait désespérément de besoin. Bref, j'étais égoïste.

Pendant que Luna me consolait, je sanglotai sur son épaule. C'était, de loin, l'année durant laquelle j'ai le plus pleuré. À chaque larme, je relâchais un peu du ressentiment et de l'amertume que j'avais dans le cœur. Ils se dissolvaient dans mes vêtements et dans les cheveux de Luna, me libérant de la colère qui m'habitait. La nuit tomba et je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte.

Après cela, je redevins relativement normale. Mes habitudes alimentaires et mon horaire de sommeil étaient maintenant plus saines. _Ils_ me manquaient toujours terriblement, mais j'étais devenue plus compréhensive, qualité dont j'avais manqué cruellement depuis que Yaxley avait brisé quelque chose en moi au mariage.

Nous nous rendions à notre retenue avec Hagrid la nuit suivante. Nous étions d'humeur plutôt légère puisque nous ne nous attendions à rien de plus qu'une ballade en forêt.

- Je suis désolée de la façon dont je me suis comportée ces derniers mois, dis-je alors que nous sortions du château et que nous entrions dans la faible lumière du crépuscule. J'ai agi comme une véritable idiote.

- Je ne t'aimais pas beaucoup, je l'avoue, dit Luna avec sincérité, mais j'ai toujours su que tu finirais par aller mieux.

- C'est bien de retrouver notre Ginny, ajouta Neville, en attrapant ma main qu'il serra dans la sienne. Tu nous as manqués.

- Vous m'avez manqué aussi, répondis-je, reconnaissante d'avoir de si bons amis. Et je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir consulté pour Malfoy.

- J'y ai repensé, dit Neville. Je crois que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, mais ce n'est pas moi qui devra faire affaires avec Malfoy. Ça, c'est ton problème.

- Mais Ginny, dit Luna avec de la peur dans les yeux. Et si tu tombes amoureuse de Drago?

Il y eut un silence gênant. Je m'étais arrêtée et regardait Luna avec absurdité. Sans prévenir, j'éclatai de rire, bientôt suivie par Neville. Luna pencha légèrement la tête de côté, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle avait dit pour déclencher une telle hilarité.

- Merci, Luna, dis-je à travers les larmes d'amusement. J'en avais besoin.

Quand nous trouvâmes Hagrid, il nous salua et essaya d'avoir l'air mécontent de notre venue.

- Les enfants, vous allez finir par vous tuer, grogna-t-il en mettant sa laisse à Crocdur. À quoi pensiez-vous?... entrer comme cela dans le bureau de Rogue et voler cette Épée.

- Nous tentions seulement d'accomplir la dernière volonté de Dumbledore, répondit Neville. Nous sommes désolé si nous vous avons inquiété.

- Bien sûr que vous m'avez inquiété! rétorqua Hagrid. Mais je suis aussi très fier de vous voir vous dresser devant Rogue et les Carrow. Par contre, vous ne pourrez pas refaire le même coup qu'hier. Rogue ne gardera plus l'Épée ici maintenant que vous vous êtes presque enfuis avec.

Hagrid nous conduisit à sa cabane qu'il avait réparée depuis qu'elle avait été brûlée l'an dernier. Avec son parapluie rose dans une main et la laisse de Crocdur dans l'autre, il nous mena dans la Forêt.

- Je suppose que Rogue a cru que nous détesterions aller dans la Forêt avec vous, dit Luna, mais je trouve votre compagnie très agréable.

- C'est étrange, enchaînai-je. Rogue est ici depuis des années. On pourrait penser que, depuis le temps, il sait que nous aimons passer du temps avec Hagird.

- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il nous protège? demanda Luna.

J'étais sur le point de réfuter cela avec ardeur, mais je me suis arrêtée sur la question. Rogue n'était pas très fidèle au personnage pour un meurtrier vindicatif. Il y avait comment il n'avait pas révélé l'existence du Square Grimmauld et la façon dont il avait agi durant mon interrogatoire par les Carrow plusieurs semaines auparavant. Ajoutez l'incident avec l'épée et cela faisait trois actions que Rogue avait posées en notre faveur.

Je regardai Luna pensivement.

- Il nous protège?

- Il a assassiné Dumbledore, dit doucement Neville. Tu te souviens?

J'acquiesçai avec un pincement au cœur. Perdue dans mes pensées, je me mordis la lèvre. J'étais certaine qu'il manquait une pièce à ce puzzle.

- En plus, ajouta Hagrid, ça ne sera pas un pique-nique ce soir.

Il regarda nerveusement les arbres et les ombres. Crocdur renifla l'air et gémit.

- Les dangereuses créatures de la forêt ne peuvent pas venir sur le terrain de l'école grâce aux mesures protectrices.

Il agita son parapluie.

- Nous les retirons pour un petit moment ce soir.

- _Quoi?_ nous nous exclamâmes tous les trois.

- Après ce qui s'est passé hier, ils veulent que les détraqueurs patrouillent le parc et les couloirs la nuit pour que cela ne se reproduise pas.

Il tressailli comme si un détraqueur était déjà dans les parages.

- Je ne pense pas que mon Patronus pourra faire quoi que ce soit à ces choses répugnantes.

- Ils seront surpris, répliqua Neville en dégainant sa baguette. Tous les membres de l'AD peuvent faire un Patronus.

Il donna un coup de coude au demi-géant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Hagrid. Nous ferons venir au moins deux personnes chaque soir pour t'aider.

Nous invoquâmes tous nos Patronus pour prouver à Hagrid que nous savions de quoi nous parlions alors que nous étions sur le point de laisser entrer ces créatures cauchemardesques dans l'école.

Je rencontrai les jumeaux pour la dernière fois la nuit qui suivit dans un passage secret. Immédiatement après le diner et avant que les détraqueurs ne puissent entrer, j'attrapai ma Cape d'Invisibilité et allai à leur rencontre. Lorsque je leur parlai des miroirs et leur demandai si je pouvais en avoir d'autres, ils répondirent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas.

Ils partaient se cacher et allait ouvrir une station de radio. Ils expliquèrent le concept de base que Lee avait ébauché au mariage et qui allait être impliqué. Ils l'avaient appelée Potterveille et ils dirent qu'ils voulaient me faire deviner le premier mot de passe, mais qu'en raison de mes problèmes occasionnés par la recherche d'un autre mot de passe ces dernières semaines, ils avaient volontiers décidé de me révéler que _mon _nom était le premier qu'ils utiliseraient.

Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelles du Trio, mais ils m'annoncèrent que Tonks était enceinte de deux mois. Je poussai un cri d'excitation en entendant cette bonne nouvelle. Je les serrai dans mes bras pour leur dire au revoir et ils me promirent d'essayer de m'envoyer d'autres fournitures.

À la sortie du passage secret, ma Cape fut empoignée et tomba de mes épaules. Je me retournai pour trouver Drago Malfoy.

Il se pencha et ramassa la Cape sur le sol.

- Eh bien, Weasley…

Il fit courir ses doigts sur le tissu.

- …je vois que Potter t'as laissé un petit souvenir de lui.

Je tins ma langue, dans l'espoir qu'il verrait que je ne voulais pas avoir à me battre et qu'il se souviendrait de notre accord.

- DRAGO? fit la voix d'Amycus. L'AS-TU TROUVÉE?

Drago jura et me jeta la Cape. Je réussis à la remettre juste à temps avant qu'Amycus ne fasse son apparition.

- As-tu retrouvé la fille? demanda Amycus.

Le temps s'était arrêté. Je devais avoir pris trop de temps pour parler aux jumeaux et le couvre-feu devait être passé. Bientôt, les détraqueurs patrouillaient dans les couloirs. D'une manière ou d'un autre, ils savaient que je n'étais pas au lit. J'aurais dû mettre ma Cape avant de quitter la Tour. J'attendis dans l'anticipation de ce que Malfoy allait dire.

- Non, mentit-il.

- Alors, à qui parlais-tu? demanda Amycus.

- J'ai cru l'avoir vue, dit-il, mais ce devait être quelqu'un d'autre.

Je marchai sur la pointe des pieds alors qu'Amycus étudiais le visage de Drago pour trouver un détail qui lui indiquerait un mensonge. Derrière Amycus, je m'arrêtai et regardai le Serpentard aux cheveux blonds.

- Professeur Carrow, dit-il, ses yeux se baladant autour de lui dans l'espoir que je sois toujours là pour écouter. Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour sécuriser les passages secrets?

- Alecto et moi ne requerrons l'aide d'aucun étudiant pour cette tâche, répondit Amycus. La Magie noire que nous comptons appliquer sur les passages n'est pas connue des Septième Années.

- Mes amis et moi utilisons parfois des raccourcis, dit Malfoy. Devrions-nous arrêter?

- Si vous tenez à mourir, Drago, vous pouvez toujours vous y aventurer. (Amycus sourit). Mais je détesterais gaspiller un si merveilleux sort sur un Serpentard. Espérons que ça soit un Weasley ou un Londubat.

- Ou un Potter?

Amycus éclata de rire.

- S'il réussi à passer l'alarme du village, alors oui, notre sortilèges l'accueilleras plutôt chaleureusement.

Il fit signe à Drago de le suivre.

- Maintenant, continuons de chercher, Drago.

Les Carrow n'étaient pas les plus intelligents des Mangemorts. Nous étions subtils au début de la rébellion, quand nous nous concentrions plus sur l'Épée. Nous refusions de participer aux devoirs de propagande anti-Moldus et de pratiquer la torture sur nos camarades.

Après l'incident du vol, ils comprirent assez rapidement que ce n'était pas qu'une petite révolte quotidienne et que nous n'étions pas des cas à part sans aucune organisation. Nous étions un groupe qui se tenait bien droit entre eux et les étudiants. Dès qu'ils eurent réalisé cela, ils redoublèrent d'efforts pour nous briser. Pas besoin de le préciser, nous redoublions d'efforts pour les briser également.

Ils laissaient entrer les détraqueurs; nous envoyions nos Patronus pour les contrecarrer. Ils envoyaient des élèves en retenue se faire torturer; nous les libérions. Ils _nous_ envoyaient à la torture; nous en demandions plus.

L'étrange mystère de Rogue était toujours là. Il était à présent facile de voir quelles punitions étaient celles du Directeur et lesquelles étaient l'œuvre des Carrow. Tandis que Rogue avait simplement réinstallé le décret d'Ombrage concernant les clubs, les équipes et les associations étudiantes, les Carrow nous torturaient durant les retenues. Quand Rogue m'avait surprise en train d'invoquer mon Patronus, il m'avait tout simplement bannie de Pré-Au-Lard. Quand les Carrow m'avaient vue, j'avais été fouettée. encore aujourd'hui, j'ai toujours les cicatrices sur mon dos.

Septembre s'enfuit et octobre vint prendre sa place.

Vers la mi-octobre, je m'assis avec Neville au repas. Son visage n'était pas encore complètement guéri de ses retenues précédentes et je doutais fort qu'elles changeraient. Il était toujours plein d'espoir et optimiste, même quand la plupart des autres membres de l'AD semblait perdus.

C'était étonnant de constater à quel point nous pouvions toujours parler de choses normale malgré la Rébellion de Poudlard qui continuait d'avancer. Nous parlions de l'examen de Métamorphose et nous nous demandions si McGonagall nous avait facilité la tâche.

Alors que je m'avançais sur mon siège, ma baguette tomba de ma poche et roula à plusieurs mètres de moi. Je me levai pour la récupérer et, en me penchant pour la prendre, quelqu'un trébucha sur ma main. Je levai les yeux et vit Drago étendu par terre. Crabbe et Goyle l'aidèrent à se relever.

Personne n'avait vu la scène, excepté les Première Années assis près de là et personne n'osa rire du Serpentard. Les yeux de Drago jetèrent un regard vers la table qui l'avait vu et ses yeux revinrent sur moi. Il épousseta sa robe et ricana.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Weasley? demanda-t-il. Le plancher sur lequel tu dors à la maison te manque?

Crabbe et Goyle pouffèrent et je roulai les yeux. Ses mots n'avaient plus d'effet sur moi puisque je savais qu'il faisait seulement parti de son petit numéro.

- La ferme, Malfoy, dis-je (c'était un peu boiteux).

- J'ai entendu dire que les Rafleurs ont attrapé quelqu'un qui ressemble affreusement à ton frère, me cria Drago juste quand je me détournais de lui. Je croyais qu'il était mourant, à la maison.

Je me figeai. _Ils avaient attrapé Ron?_ je me tournai vers lui avec des yeux suppliants et effrayés.

- Dommage qu'il se soit enfuit, dit Drago. J'aurais adoré lire les grandes lignes de son arrestation.

Il leva la main et la fit passer devant lui en disant :

- «_L'ami ouistiti d'Harry Potter à été raflé»_

Je courrai vers lui, baguette parée et le plaquai contre le mur. J'appuyai l'extrémité de ma baguette sur sa temps et il tressailli. à mi-voix, je murmurai :

- Merci, Malfoy.

Je le relâchai.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa robe et la pointa vers moi pendant que je me tournais pour partir. Bien que personne ne devrais jamais tourner le dos à un ennemi, je savais que ce Serpentard-là n'allait pas me faire de mal, surtout depuis que le Professeur Flitwick était entré et demandait maintenant à Drago ce qui s'était passé.

Je me rassis à côté de Neville avec un air brumeux sur le visage.

- C'était quoi, ça? murmura-t-il.

- Les Rafleurs ont presque eu Ron, répondis sur le même ton.

**OOO**

_Ma main écrivait furieusement sur les pages d'un journal alors qu'un auteur inconnu me répondait. En accéléré, je fus de nouveau témoin des événements de ma première année à travers un léger brouillard._

_Dans la Chambre, je regardai Tom s'échapper du journal et rire de la stupidité qui m'avait poussée à lui faire confiance._

_- N'avais-tu pas peur de moi? siffla-t-il._

_Au lieu de voir Harry me sauver, cette fois, j'avais vu le Basilic le tuer. Il reposait à mes pieds sur le sol de la caverne. Je n'étais plus Ginny Weasley. J'étais Tom Jedusor. J'étais Lord Voldemort. J'étais…_

_- Tu me manques tellement, Ginny._

**OOO**

Je m'assis brusquement dans mon lit, réveillée en sursaut de mon cauchemar et couverte d'une couche de sueur et de larmes. Je sortis ma baguette et allumai une torche pour éclairer la pièce. Un vent d'automne sifflait dehors.

- Harry? appelai-je.

Pas de réponse.

J'aurais pourtant juré que c'était sa voix qui m'avait réveillée. C'était juste à côté de moi, un murmure dans mon oreille, comme s'il s'était tenu tout près du lit. Je frissonnai car je savais que cela ne faisait pas partie du rêve. À ma grande déception, je ne pu trouver aucune trace de celui que je cherchais.

Mais où qu'il soit à cet instant, Harry pensait à moi. Il se demandait si j'allais bien et utilisais le souvenir de mon amour pour se donner de l'espoir. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai, espérant pouvoir peut-être apporter un peu de réconfort à l'homme que j'aimais pour qu'il sache que, même au plus profond de la nuit, il était dans mon cœur.

J'éteignis les lumières et murmurai dans le noir :

- Toi aussi, tu me manques, Harry.

Et j'espérais qu'il pouvait m'entendre, lui aussi.


	16. Les cicatrices s'estompent avec le temps

**Chapitr****e 15: Les cicatrices s'estompent avec le temps**

Vers la fin du mois d'octobre, je finis par constamment regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Si je sortais du lot, quelqu'un m'observerais et quelqu'un saurait la vérité. Après quelques semaines, nous avions établi une règle d'or : ne jamais aller nulle part seul.

De sous ma cape, j'avais écouté des conversations un peu partout dans l'école. Plusieurs étudiants perdaient espoir et commençaient à douter du retour de Harry. Certains commençaient même à croire ce qui se disait en cours Anti-Moldus.

Ma nouvelle mission était maintenant de découvrir ce qu'était un Horcruxe. Contrairement au cas de l'Épée, cette fois-ci je n'étais pas tombée dans une autre obsession. Le désir de savoir était redevenu une saine curiosité que je pourrais comparer à celle du Trio quand ils faisaient des recherches sur Nicolas Flamel en Première Année.

J'espionnais les Carrow autant que je le pouvais. Je refusais par contre de m'approcher de Rogue, de peur qu'il ne me sente grâce à sa Légilimencie. Je voulais avoir une autre discussion avec Dumbledore, mais je savais que les risques étaient beaucoup trop grands. Comme je m'en doutais déjà, les recherches à la bibliothèque et dans la réserve ne portèrent pas fruit. Si Hermione n'avait pas pu y trouver de réponses, je ne devais pas m'attendre à bien mieux.

Pendant que je continuais de chercher sans résultat, de plus en plus, je sentais que je ne parviendrais à rien avant que la guerre ne soit terminée et que Harry me soit revenu.

Moins d'une semaine avant Halloween et je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelle de lui. Cela ferait bientôt seize ans que Voldemort avait été vaincu par un petit bébé… Harry Potter. Harry était-il allé à Godric's Hollow? Avait-il pu s'agenouiller devant la tombe de ses parents?

En revenant de la bibliothèque, la dernière nuit de mes recherches, je sentis soudainement le château se glacer. Je reconnaissais ce frissonnement. Les détraqueurs devaient sûrement avoir été libérés plus tôt ce soir. Je dégainai ma baguette et me tins prête.

À l'autre bout du couloir, Jimmy Peakes et Richie Coote couraient à toutes jambes vers moi. Chacun portant un balai et une batte de Quidditch, ils passèrent devant moi, haletant. De là d'où ils venaient, deux détraqueurs se tenait au tournants du couloir. J'entrapercevais une lueur argentée derrière les créatures sans âme. Alors que la chaleur commençait graduellement à quitter mon cœur, je courus à toute vitesse rattraper mes compatriotes de Griffondor.

J'étais plutôt curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils manigançaient et je savais pertinemment que si les détraqueurs les avaient attaqués, ils n'auraient pas se défendre seuls. Je les retrouvai au septième étage en train de crier :

- Nous avons besoin d'un endroit où cacher ces trucs!

La Salle sur Demande accéda à leur requête et la porte apparut. En m'effondrant sur le sol, je sentis le tissu de la cape de la créature effleurer ma nuque. Je levai faiblement les yeux pour apercevoir la lueur argentée d'une biche Patronus et je me sentis tirée loin de la scène.

- Ginny! cria Coote. Tu vas bien?

- Ça va..., marmonnai-je.

Je mis ma tête entre mes mains; qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour un morceau de chocolat pour apaiser les effets des détraqueurs. D'ailleurs, je me demandais lequel des membres de l'AD avait changé son Patronus pour une biche.

- Merci de nous avoir sauvés, dit Peakes.

- Moi?

Je secouai la tête.

- Je ne l'ai pas invoqué, celui-là. Mon Patronus est un cheval. Je ne sais pas qui a bien pu nous sauver, mais ce n'était pas moi.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai vu ce qu'était devenue la Salle. C'était une immense cathédrale où s'empilaient des montagnes d'objets, pour la plupart poussiéreux et crasseux. Si Poudlard possédait un grenier pour entreposer tous les articles inutiles du château, ce devait être là.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé, au juste? leur demandai-je.

Peakes et Coote se regardèrent un moment, puis sourirent.

- Tu sais déjà que le Quidditch a été proscrit, non? dit Peakes. Ça faisait des semaines que Coote et moi voulions remonter sur un balai. Il se trouve que nous ne sommes pas les seuls.

- Demelza, Summerby et Fawcett, continua Coote. Tous les cinq, nous sommes sortis sur le terrain pour un petit match.

- Et vous ne m'avez même pas invitée? demandai-je avec un faux ton vexé.

- Nous avons pensé que tu avais déjà beaucoup de choses à faire, répondit Peakes. Et puis…

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- … nous avons seulement eu dix minutes pour jouer avant d'être attaqués par les détraqueurs. Nous avons dû nous courir pour sauver notre peau.

- Le Patronus nous a sauvés, dit Coote. Après t'avoir trouvée, j'ai tout de suite pensé que c'était le tien.

- Désolée, les garçons, répondis-je en haussant le épaules.

Je sortis ma baguette de ma robe et récitai l'incantation. Un étalon argenté sortit du bout de ma baguette et galopa à travers la pièce.

- J'aurais adoré prendre le crédit pour ça, mais je ne peux pas.

Les garçons regardaient, émerveillés, l'étalon qui donnait des coups de sabot sur le sol.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la créature d'argent s'évanouit en traînées de brume grise.

- Nous voulons être des vôtres, murmura Coote en sortant sa baguette de sa robe de Quidditch et en la regardant dans l'espoir qu'elle ferait subitement quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Nous voulons être des soldats.

Mon regard passa de Coote à Peakes, qui hochait vivement la tête. En considérant leurs mots, je marchai lentement vers un placard sur lequel plusieurs livres poussiéreux étaient empilés. Une trace de main était dessinée sur la crasse.

- Vous êtes certains de vouloir être impliqués? demandai-je.

Un morceau de papier était calé entre deux livres. Sur la partie que je pouvais voir, il y avait les mots _Ma très chère Lily_. Je fronçai les sourcils et je pris le parchemin.

- Tu nous écoutes, Ginny? dit Peakes.

Je me retournai pour faire face aux garçons et Peakes continua :

- Nous savons que c'est dangereux. On s'en fiche. Nous voulons juste aider.

- La réunion se tient ici, demain soir, répondis-je, distraite par le vieux bout de parchemin dans ma main.

Je tentai de trouver le nom de celui qui l'avait écrite au bas de la lettre, mais elle n'était pas signée.

Quand nous eûmes vérifié que la voie était libre, j'invoquai mon Patronus pour nous guider jusqu'à notre Tour. Aucun signe de la mystérieuse biche argentée. J'entrai dans ma chambre avec hâte, déposai la vieille lettre sur la table de nui et lissai les coin du papier.

_Ma très chère Lily,_

_Tu refuses de me regarder et tu refuse de me parler. Je ne sais pas que faire de plus. Cette lettre est mon dernier ressort. J'espère que tu la liras. J'espère qu'elle changera quelque chose._

_Tu me connais mieux que personne. Tu dois comprendre que, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens comme si j'avais enfin une place quelque part. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un but. Je suis désolé de faire des choses qui sont parfois contestables, mais pourrais-tu essayer, au moins, de voir les choses de mon point de vue?_

_Je n'ai jamais voulu être comme cela. Je n'aurais jamais t'appeler comme cela et je sais très bien que ce genre de cicatrice ne s'estompe pas. Depuis ce jour, je l'ai effacé de mon vocabulaire. Plus jamais, Lily, ce mot déplorable ne touchera mes lèvres._

_Je suis perdu sans toi. Tu me manques tellement. Du plus profond de mon cœur, je…_

Et c'était tout. La lettre s'arrêtait là. Je regardai le reste du morceau de parchemin, mais ne trouvai rien d'autre que trois lettre à l'endos : _L.A.E._ Rien d'autre n'y était inscrit, pas même un gribouillis. Je tapotai le parchemin du bout de ma baguette et lui demandai de révélé son secret, mais il n'y en avait aucun. Je repliai la lettre, la déposai dans un tiroir et me préparai à dormir.

La nuit suivante, nous avions une rencontre. Les membres de l'AD accueillirent Peakes, Coote, Summerby, Demelza et Sarah dans le groupe. Nous leur expliquèrent tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir sur notre organisation et leur confièrent chacun une pièce.

À 7:30, je m'installai devant la radio. Je dis le mot de passe, mon nom, et je fus agréablement surprise de la voir s'allumer. Nous nous rassemblâmes autour de l'appareil, impatient d'avoir des nouvelles.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à la première émission de _Potterveille_, dit la voix de Lee. Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier deux bons amis à moi dont je ne révélerai toutefois pas le nom. Sans leurs idées innovatrices et leur esprit inventif, rien de tout ceci n'aurait été possible. Je suis Rivière et nos correspondants, pour le moment, sont Royal, Romulus et Raphael. Si vous nous écoutez, vous savez à l'évidence ce que nous faisons et comment nous trouver. Nous apprécierions que vous passiez le mot aux gens de votre entourage qui désirent être au courant de ce qui se passe vraiment. Ceci dit, nous avons quelques morts et disparitions à annoncer. L'ancien professeur d'études moldues à Poudlard, Charity Burbage, n'a toujours pas été aperçue depuis qu'elle a prétendument pris sa retraite. Son mari demande de le contacter si quelqu'un a de ses nouvelles. La Née-moldue Hermione Granger ainsi que ses parents sont aussi portés disparus…

Il y eu plusieurs chuchotement nerveux dans la pièce, mais je les fis taire.

- … Maugrey Fol-Œil, dit Lee, qui en était arrivé à la liste des gens décédés. Plusieurs Nés-Moldus et anciens étudiants de Poudlard ont été assassinés ce weekend. Nous présentons nos condoléances aux femmes et aux familles de Justin Finch-Fletchley, Megan Jones et Marcus Belby…

Nous ressentions tous de la colère, mais parmi les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigle qui se trouvaient dans la salle, plusieurs étaient en larmes.

- Chers auditeurs, nous aimerions prendre une minute de silence pour honorer les disparus et les défunts.

Nous baissâmes la tête et attendîmes que la minute passe.

- Merci, dit Lee. Je voudrais vous présenter Royal. Il parlera du nouveau Régime Magique qui nous est imposé.

- Merci, Rivière.

Je reconnu la voix de Kingsley.

- Environ de trois mois se sont écoulés depuis le renversement du Ministère. Le changement fut rapide et soudain. Bien que nous l'avions anticipé, je ne mentirai pas en disant qu'il venu comme une bourrasque et que nous n'avons rein pu faire pour l'arrêter. Immédiatement, le nouveau Ministère a introduit la Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une méthode sournoise d'emprisonner les nés-Moldus. Nous saluons tous ceux qui ont pris la fuite et leur souhaitons de rester sains et saufs. En parlant de nés-Moldus, j'aimerais signaler que toutes les familles qui ont fuis le Ministère au début du mois de septembre sont maintenant en sécurité hors de l'Angleterre. Selon le nouveau régime, les Sang-Purs passent en premier. Pour plusieurs autres, ce sont les sorciers d'abord. Pour moi, les êtres humains devraient tous être égaux, mais il serait aussi important de faire un pas de plus et de demander à tous de protéger également les créatures magiques. C'est impératif que nous ayons l'aide de tous ceux qui veulent bien nous la donner. D'ailleurs, c'est confirmé que Grigotts n'est plus sous le contrôle des Gobelins. Plusieurs de ces créatures, incluant les connus et respectés Griphook et Garnuk, ont combattu et ont été forcés de fuir. Cela prouve que cette guerre n'est plus seulement une affaire de sorciers.

- Rien n'est plus vrai que ça, Royal, dit Lee. Êtes-vous toujours aussi timides à l'idée de prendre le poste de Ministre lorsque tout cela sera fini?

- Une étape à la fois, Rivière.

- Je passe maintenant la parole à Romulus pour notre rubrique _Les copains de Potter_, dit Lee.

- Merci, Rivière, fit la voix de Lupin. Harry Potter reste loin de nos vues, mais pas de nos esprits. Depuis qu'il est supposément entré par effraction dans le Ministère, il n'y a eu aucune nouvelle de lui. Je pense qu'il n'y a vraiment de bonnes nouvelles ces temps-ci. Je suis quand même convaincu que le Survivant est toujours en vie et fait de son mieux pour nous aider.

- Est-ce que c'est le Professeur Lupin? murmura Lavande.

Je répondu d'un hochement de tête.

- Bien que la Gazette de Sorcier ait sans aucun doute été compromise, il reste un phare de vérité dans les journaux. Étonnamment, ce phare, c'est Xenophilius Lovegood, éditeur du Chicaneur…

- Oh, super! dit Luna. On a de la publicité!

- … une publication qui supporte entièrement Harry Potter.

- Combien de temps permettront-ils encore ce genre journalisme? demanda Lee à Lupin.

- Je ne sais pas, Rivière, admit Lupin. J'imagine que cela ne dura pas longtemps, mais je donne tout mon support à cet homme. Je me suis abonné.

- Et qu'en est-il de nos jeunes amis à Poudlard? demanda Lee.

- Un grand nombre d'étudiants se sont rassemblés et se dressent contre les Mangemorts au sein même de l'école…

Des acclamations se firent brièvement entendre.

-… ont essayé de dérober l'Épée de Griffondor du bureau de Severus Rogue. Ils n'y sont pas parvenus et, heureusement, personne n'est mort. Nous applaudissons leur bravoure, mais nous leur rappelons de ne pas risquer leurs vies de la sorte à l'avenir.

Neville sourit.

- Merci, Romulus, dit Lee. Veuillez, s'il vous plait, accueillir l'un des hommes qui a rendu tout ceci possible : Raphael…

- Merci, Rivière!

J'éclatai de rire en reconnaissant la voix de mon frère, George.

- Où est Vous-Savez-Qui? Que fait-il? Aime-t-il son thé avec un sucre ou deux? Il y a peu à dire sur le Chef des Mangemort, car il est resté dans l'ombre. Beaucoup de rumeurs circulent sur son compte et l'une d'elles est qu'il peut voler. Regrettablement, elle est fondée. Et si vous ne le savez pas déjà, vous n'avez sans doute jamais appelé Vous-Savez-Qui par son propre nom : Son nom a été ensorcelé. Tabou. Alors, à moins que vous ne vouliez alerter tous les Mangemort ou les Rafleurs dans un rayon de 100 kilomètres, nous vous suggérons de continuer à le nommer Vous-Savez-Qui. Qu'en penses-tu, Royal?

- J'ai encore les cicatrices pour le prouver, répondit Royal.

- Chers auditeurs, dit Lee, sur ce, voici venue la fin de cette première émission. quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter?

George parla :

- Il y a une petite rousse qui voudrait bien revoir son crapaud aux yeux verts. Si par hasard tu es à l'écoute, crapaud, tu lui manques beaucoup.

Je souris. _Merci, George_, pensai-je. Luna serra affectueusement ma main.

- Elle le reverra, ajouta Lee. En attendant, nous devrions diffuser de nouveau, même heure, même poste, la semaine prochaine. Le mot de passe sera Dumbledore. Soyez solidaires et gardez la foi. Bonsoir.

La radio commença à grésiller et je fermai le poste.

- C'était brillant, dit Coote en se levant et en jouant avec sa pièce. C'est bon d'entendre la vérité pour une fois.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est pour nous, dit Demelza en regardant les membres plus vieux de l'AD. Vous restez soudés, et c'est légitime parce qu'on ne sait pas à qui on peut faire confiance. Mais vous ne pouvez pas vraiment savoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Seamus.

- Ils essaient de nous laver le cerveau, répondit Summerby. Vous avez assisté aux cours. N'importe qui a ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un doute sur nos principes peut facilement tomber dans le piège. Et pour les plus jeunes, c'est pire.

Les Carrow et Rogue sont peut-être détestés pour leur cruauté, mais cela n'empêche pas les étudiants de penser qu'une _partie_ des choses qu'ils enseignent est plutôt sensée, dit Sarah.

Neville se leva et marcha un peu pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il s'arrêta, nous regarda et nous supplia en silence.

- Que pouvons-nous faire? demanda-t-il.

- Nous pouvons être un phare de vérité, répondit Terry, reprenant les mots de Lupin. On peut se lever et proclamer haut et fort ce qui se passe et ce que nous savons.

- Et après cela? dit Michael d'une voix forte. Morts, on ne sert plus à rien.

- Nous pourrions écrire notre propre journal clandestin, suggéra Parvati. Nous pourrions répandre les mêmes nouvelles que le _Chicaneur_.

- Un phare de vérité, marmonna Neville, en pensant à cette option.

Il fronça les sourcils, regarda Luna et sourit.

- Comment ton père fait-il pour livrer le magazine?

Luna semblait ravie.

- Par hibou, bien sûr. Nous en avons tout un arsenal dans le jardin. Je les ai même tous nommés, sauf le petit dernier. Papa l'a appelé Oghma.

- Tu crois qu'il pourrais envoyé plusieurs centaines de copies du magazine à l'école? demanda Neville.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit Oghma qui prenne ce genre de décision, mais je suppose que je peux toujours lui demander, répondit Luna en se grattant le menton. Mais je ne crois pas non plus qu'il parle. Qui sait? Je pourrais bien être surprise…

Je fus prise d'un petit rire. Mes compatriotes avaient l'air un peu inconfortable. Visiblement, ils ne savaient pas trop comment agir avec Luna.

Neville non plus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

- Pas le hibou, ton père.

Luna rayonnait.

- Il en sera ravi. Je lui enverrai un message par Patronus.

- Tu arrives à faire cela? lui demandai-je, très surprise.

- Oui, répondit-elle, les yeux brillants pendant qu'elle invoquait son lièvre argenté et qu'elle le regardait sortir en bondissant. Je me suis entraînée.

Le lendemain matin, Xenophilius se surpassa. Quand le courrier du matin arriva, une armée de hibou envahit la Grande Salle et lâcha des exemplaires du _Chicaneur_ sur les genoux des étudiants.

Je pris un magasine et souris en voyant la couverture. Le visage de Harry, avec ses lunettes et sa cicatrice, me regardait fixement. Sous le titre, «Supporte Harry Potter» était inscrit en grosses lettres vertes et miroitantes. Je le redressai un peu pour le montrer à Luna, qui buvait du jus de citrouille, visiblement fière.

Les Carrow essayèrent en vain de confisquer toutes les copies du magasine, mais les cours étaient déjà commencé. Un grand nombre d'étudiants perdirent leur exemplaire, mais plusieurs réussirent à quitter la Grande Salle avec un magasine qu'ils avaient bien dissimulé.

Rogue, suivant un autre des décrets d'Ombrage, bannit le _Chicaneur_ de l'école. Aucun besoin de le préciser, les gens lisaient la vérité et nous, les membres de l'AD, fûmes blâmés pour cela, mais puisque qu'aucune preuve tangible ne pouvait nous condamner, la sentence fut moins sévère. Rogue nous enleva la permission de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard.

- Ginny, je ne veux plus entendre cela, dit Neville.

Je m'étais rangée à l'idée de Luna selon laquelle Rogue essayait peut-être de nous protéger. Encore une fois, j'avais questionné ses motivations avec Neville et Luna.

- Mais quand même, tu ne trouve pas cela bizarre? demandai-je.

- On a déjà réglé la question, dit Neville.

Il semblait irrité… jusqu'à ce que Luna pose sa main sur son épaule et commence à tracer des cercles sur son dos. Neville se calma.

- Cette idée ne te fascine pas autant que moi, Neville? dit Luna, les yeux brillants. Je parie que Papa va écrire un article là-dessus.

- Tu vois, Neville, dis-je en évitant son regard satisfait.

J'avais remarqué l'attraction entre mes deux amis, mais aucun des deux ne semblaient prêts à faire les premiers pas. Peut-être étaient-ils comme Ron et Hermione. Mettant de côté mon propre désir pour les bras forts de Harry, je leur souhaitai bonne nuit.

Angerona me suppliait de lui apprendre à se défendre. J'étais convaincue qu'accéder à sa demande était la seule façon pour moi de l'aider. Nous nous faufilions toutes les deux dans la Salle sur Demande une fois par semaine pour que je puisse lui apprendre les sorts que Harry m'avait enseignés et quelques-unes de mes propres spécialités. Elle aimait beaucoup le maléfice de Chauves-Furies.

Deux jours avant Halloween, nous pratiquions pour la deuxième fois. Elle avait de la difficulté à me désarmer et elle refusait d'accepter que je la ménage un peu. Elle jeta sa baguette sur le sol et alla se caler dans un coin de la pièce.

- Je ne peux pas le faire, dit-elle.

- Ang, c'est seulement ton deuxième cours et tu ne fais de la magie que depuis deux mois dans cette école, dis-je pour la réconforter.

- Je n'apprends rien d'utile ici, répliqua-t-elle. Amycus nous montre comment contrôler les autres. Alecto nous divise selon le taux de sang magique qui coule dans nos veines. Je veux rentrer chez moi…

- Moi aussi, dis-je. Mais il y a quelques mois, un ami à moi m'a dit que ma place était ici, debout, entre les étudiants et le mal qui veut contrôler cette école. Tu pourrais être une lueur d'espoir pour certains de tes camarades de première année.

- Ils ne m'écouteront pas, rétorqua-t-elle. Je n'ai que deux amis. Toi… (Elle sourit.) … et Simon. Il est à Serdaigle.

Son visage s'éclaircit un peu quand elle prononça son nom.

- Y aurait-il un peu d'amour dans l'air? demandai-je d'un ton enjoué.

- Non, dit-elle en virant au rouge. Nous sommes juste des amis…

Je haussai les épaules.

- Laisse cela mijoter pendant quelques années. Vous serez complètement fous l'un de l'autre d'ici là.

Puis, deux personnes entrèrent dans la Salle à ce moment précis. En un éclair, ma baguette était pointée en direction de la porte sur le beau visage de Michael Corner et de nul autre que le petit Simon qui le suivait.

Michael était aussi attirant que dans mes souvenirs, mais quand je le voyais maintenant, il n'y avait aucune romance. Il était juste un beau gosse, quelqu'un d'agréable à regarder, mais qui ne valait pas la peine de toucher. Il m'accueillit avec un sourire qui aurait fait fondre mon cœur deux ans plus tôt. _Le premier garçon à me dire qu'il m'aimait_, pensai-je.

Simon était content de voir Angerona. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient ses épaules et je ne doutais pas que dans quelques années, il serait aussi populaire auprès des jeunes filles que son mentor. En fait, à en juger par le changement de teint d'Angerona quand il était entré, il avait déjà tapé dans l'œil de quelqu'un.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu lui enseignais un peu de magie défensive, dit Michael en indiquant Angerona d'un mouvement de tête. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais en faire de même pour Simon. Nous espérions vous trouver ici, toutes les deux.

Simon et Angerona se dirigèrent vers les coussins de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ils en prirent chacun un et commencèrent à parler à voix basse. Je me tournai vers Michael et sentis la gêne prendre le contrôle de la situation.

- Si tu veux savoir, commença Michael en gardant le contact visuel sans ciller, je comprends tout maintenant. Je sais que ça m'a pris deux ans pour l'admettre, mais je comprends enfin pourquoi tu étais en colère contre moi. Je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est trop tard.

C'était la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais comme sujet de discussion.

- Michael, il y a des choses plus importantes à s'inquiéter maintenant, dis-je. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- Cho et moi avons rompu, dit Michael. Nous avons tous deux décidés que nous étions encore trop préoccupés par des facteurs de notre passé.

Il me regardait curieusement.

Je me sentis plutôt inconfortable en réalisant de quel facteurs de son passé il parlait.

- J'attends Harry, dis-je calmement.

Je regardai vers Angerona et elle me sourit. Je lui fis signe de me suivre et elle dit au revoir à Simon. Je lançai un dernier regard à Michael.

- Nous allons retourner à nos dortoirs. Bonne soirée.

- Simon pense que tu es belle, dit Angerona quand nous quittâmes la Salle sous ma Cape. Je crois qu'il a le béguin pour toi.

- Je suis désolée, Ang, dis-je en suivant mon Patronus jusqu'à la Tour.

- Ça va, dit-elle. Je lui ai dit que tu étais trop vieille pour lui. Et puis, je lui ai dit que tu étais déjà amoureuse de Harry Potter. Il a dit que j'étais folle et qu'il n'avait pas le béguin pour toi.

Je souris, me souvenant comment j'avais réagit la première fois que j'avais vu Harry. J'avais renié mon coup de cœur pendant presque deux ans.

- C'est quoi cette idée d'avoir les cheveux aussi longs? demandai-je.

Il me rappelait Charlie avant que Maman l'oblige à tout couper avant le mariage.

- Tradition familiale, répondit-elle. Ils pensent que plus leurs cheveux sont longs, plus ils ont de contrôle sur leurs capacités magiques. Simon n'y croit pas. Il le fait seulement pour faire plaisir à sa famille. J'aime ça. Je trouve que ça lui va très bien…

si je pouvais voir son visage, je savais qu'il serait tout rouge.

Le soir d'Halloween, Michael se pressa vers notre Salle Commune. C'était une heure avant le festin et Neville, Luna et moi étions en train de discuter. Michael était dans un état frénétique.

- Ils l'ont pris, dit-il.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles? demanda Neville.

- Simon.

Il expliqua comment Simon s'était fait prendre avec un exemplaire du _Chicaneur _qu'il avait donné au première année.

- Alecto l'a emmené dans les donjons. Elle compte le laisser là pendant deux jour…**.** Pas de nourriture…**.** pas de lumière.

- La peine d'isolement, m'étranglai-je.

Drago l'avait mentionnée plus tôt cette semaine quand il m'avait prévenue que les Carrow testaient cette nouvelle méthode de châtiment.

- Je vais aller le libérer, dit froidement Michael.

Ses yeux étaient emplis de colère et sa mâchoire était crispée. Il tremblait; son poing était serré. Il semblait à bout de nerf, ce qui était loin d'être son genre en temps normal.

- Nous allons t'aider, dit Luna.

- Non, répliqua Michael. Si aucun d'entre nous n'est présent au festin, ils remarqueront plus vite qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Une seule personne qui manque à l'appel ne sera pas facile à détecter aussi rapidement. J'y vais seul.

- Non, répondit Neville, catégorique.

- Qui t'a nommé chef? cria Michael, ses yeux enflammés. Ce n'était pas une question, Londubat. Simon est emprisonné par ma faute. Je ne risquerai la vie de personne d'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de prouver? demandai-je.

Michael avait le souffle court.

- Peut-être la même chose que tu essayais de prouver en volant l'Épée, dit-il. Si vous tentez de me suivre, je n'hésiterai pas à vous jeter un sort.

Il pointa sa baguette vers nous pour accentuer sa menace.

Neville soupira et haussa les épaules en signe d'abandon.

- Je veux t'aider, mais si tu ne veux pas, je te fais confiance. Par contre, il faut que tu me jures que tu peux t'en sortir tout seul.

Michael n'hésita pas.

- Je te le jure.

Des heures plus tard, pendant le festin, Luna et Padma trouvèrent Michael en bas des escaliers de Serdaigle, en sang, presque mort. Elles le conduisirent à Madame Pomfresh.

Au matin, je visitai Michael avec Angerona. Son visage était couvert de bleus, son bras était dans une écharpe et plusieurs écorchures étaient en train de guérir un peu partout sur son corps.

Angerona se raidit contre moi quand nous entrâmes. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit cela, mais elle avait insisté pour rendre visite à l'homme qui avait tenté de sauver _son_ Simon. Je m'attendais à des larmes, mais la fillette était plutôt forte.

Michael bougea un peu quand il nous entendit entrer. Il ouvrit tranquillement les yeux et il nous accueillit avec un sourire difficile. Sous ce sourire, je savais qu'il souffrait beaucoup.

- Salut, les filles, dit-il faiblement. Finalement, j'aurais peut-être dû accepter votre aide.

- Neville pense que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il arrête de permettre à Madame Pomfresh de soigner nos blessures, dis-je à mi-voix en m'asseyant près de la tête de Michael. Angerona pris place à côté de moi.

- Je ne serais même pas étonné, murmura Michael. Pourquoi se donner la peine de nous torturer à coups de poing et de baguette si c'est pour nous guérir ensuite?

Il grogna en changeant de position.

- Ce serait peut-être le moment de voler un peu de matériel médical. Ernie veut devenir guérisseur, pas vrai?

Je hochai la tête.

- Je parie que tu veux savoir comment va Simon, dit Michael à l'intention d'Angerona.

Elle hocha la tête avec impatience.

- Il allait bien quand je l'ai vu. Il a dit que j'étais idiot d'être descendu le chercher, qu'il pouvait facilement supporter deux jours dans le noir.

Angerona sourit dans un mélange d'amusement et de tristesse.

- Est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait du mal? demanda-t-elle, plongeant la main dans sa poche pour agripper sa baguette.

Michael secoua la tête le plus lentement possible.

- Non, répondit-il. Ils ne l'ont pas blessé… mais…

- Quoi? le pressa Angerona.

- Ils lui ont rasé la tête…, répondit Michael. C'est sa fierté qui a pris le coup… le petit disait qu'il se fichait d'être torturé… je vous jure, il aurait dû être à Griffondor.

Je roulai les yeux.

- Michael, nous avions convenu en tant que groupe que nous ne pouvions pas tolérer que quelqu'un d'autre se mette en péril comme tu l'as fait, dis-je.

- Vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon avis, marmonna Michael.

- Je sais. Certains ont pris peur. Demelza et Sarah ont même rendu leur Gallion. Après l'Épée et le coup des magasines, ils ne nous épargnerons plus maintenant. (Je pointai ses blessures du doigt) Tu en es la preuve vivante.

Michael ferma les yeux et acquiesça avec appréhension, comme si chaque parcelle de son corps était en feu.

- J'ai besoin de dormir, dit-il.

Novembre fut un mois relativement silencieux pour notre rébellion. Pour le moment, nous n'avions aucune tâche particulière à accomplir et les Mangemorts punissaient un peu moins. Nous travaillâmes en silence, essayant de converser subtilement avec les étudiants pour en arriver à un consensus général.

J'allai m'asseoir à côté de Luna pendant le cours de Potions. Nous avions toutes les deux obtenu un Optimal aux BUSE de Potions d'année dernière. Nous ne pouvions parler librement nulle part puisqu'il y avait au moins un Serpentard dans chacun de nos cours d'ASPIC., au lieu de quoi nous parlions du magasine de son père.

Slughorn entra et me salua en me tapotant l'épaule.

- Excellente dissertation, Miss Weasley, sur l'Amortentia. Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part, dit-il. Vous avez, après tout, une bonne main pour les potions. On dirait bien que Harry a déteint sur vous.

Je me balançai un peu sur ma chaise avec inconfort. Harry n'avait pas exactement développé ses «talents» de potions seul. Ce Prince de Sang-mêlé, alias notre nouveau Directeur, l'y avait aidé. J'acquiesçai le plus simplement possible.

- À mes débuts, je donnais des récompenses pour le talent, dit Slughorn et jouant avec sa moustache. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas recommencer.

- Pourquoi aviez-vous arrêté? demandai-je.

- Vers la fin de ma carrière, on m'y a forcé, répondit Slughorn. Une question de favoritisme… je ne sais pas vraiment quel lien cela peut bien avoir.

Il leva le doigt et marcha jusqu'à son bureau. Il fouilla plusieurs tiroirs et sortis un vieux cahier de scrapbook poussiéreux. Il posa le livre devant moi et l'ouvrit. Une plus vielle version de ma mère me regardait sur une photo.

- Molly était exceptionnellement douée pour les potions. Le meilleur résultat de ma classe durant sa cinquième année, dit-il, tout sourire. En fait, votre mère était aussi redoutable pour les duels dans son temps.

- Vraiment? demandai-je, surprise.

Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère comme une combattante. Elle restait toujours à la maison pour les missions dangereuses et attendait sa famille avec inquiétude. Je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer en train de lancer des sorts défensifs ou d'attaquer quelqu'un.

Feuilletant le livre, je m'arrêtai à la toute fin. Sur la dernière page utilisée, je vis le beau visage de Lily. À côté d'elle se tenait un jeune homme au nez crochu et aux cheveux gras. Si j'en savais moins sur son compte, j'aurais juré que c'était Rogue.

- Severus et Lily, oui, répondit Slughorn. Toujours premiers de classe. Ils ont eu la même note en troisième année.

Il indiqua la photo du doigt.

- Je crois qu'il lui a appris tout ce qu'elle savait… C'est tellement dommage…

Il s'égara, le regard soudain vitreux.

- On dirait qu'ils sont amis, dit Luna en regardant le cahier de scrapbook par-dessus mon épaule.

Slughorn reprit son sang-froid et s'éclaircit la gorge. Ses mains corpulentes refermèrent le livre et le saisirent, mais le cahier lui échappa des mains. Tombant sur la table dans un grand bang, plusieurs photographies s'éparpillèrent. Luna et moi les ramassèrent et les rendirent à notre professeur.

- Merci, les filles, dit-il. Je… je devrais remettre à jour le charme d'adhésion sur ce livre… oui…

Il rangea le cahier dans son bureau et pointa sa baguette en direction du tableau. Les instructions de la potion Proptermortis apparurent sur sa surface noire.

- C'est le travail que vous aurez à faire pour le cours d'aujourd'hui, dit Slughorn, un air inquiétant sur le visage.

- Professeur, dit Luna, cette potion n'est-elle pas hautement dangereuse?

Slughorn pâlit et répondit :

- Quoi? Oh… oui… je suppose que oui.

Il s'assit derrière son bureau et fouilla un peu dans ses papiers.

- Pourquoi devons-nous fabriquer cette potion, alors? demanda Luna.

Slughorn fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu et, quand elle répéta la question, il leva la tête et arrêta de faire semblant de travailler.

- Miss Lovegood, vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter de cela. C'est une exigence du programme…

- Proptermortis a pour effet de rapprocher quelqu'un de la mort, mais sans mourir. Pour plusieurs, la mort serait préférable.

En temps normal, j'aurais roulé les yeux, mais je savais que, pour une fois, Luna ne faisait qu'exposer les faits. Quand ce qu'elle racontait relevait plutôt de la fiction, en général, elle disait aussi que c'était son père qui lui en avait parlé.

- _Ils _vous l'ont demandé, dit Luna en référant aux Carrow. Pourquoi faites-vous ce qu'ils vous disent?

Sans mentionner que l'expression sur le visage de Slughorn indiquait clairement qu'elle avait raison.

I se leva et s'approcha d'elle pour que personne d'autre qu'elle et moi ne puisse entendre.

- Bon, Miss Lovegood, dit-il, la vois tremblante, j'ai du travail. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'inquiéter de telles choses…

- Comme de faire ce qui est bien? demandai-je.

- Vous ne comprendriez pas, répliqua Slughorn.

- Nous avons fait notre choix, dis-je en nous indiquant, moi et Luna, avec assurance. Nous savons où sont nos allégeances. Et vous?

Slughorn bafouilla sa réponse.

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile que vous semblez le croire, jeune fille, dit-il.

Il ouvrit mon manuel à la page de la potion du jour.

- S'il vous plaît, arrêter de me parler et commencez à travailler.

Luna et moi secouèrent la tête.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Professeur, dis-je, vous pouvez tout de suite nous faire échouer ce devoir et garder vos ingrédient. Si vous nous forcez à le faire, je _vais_ saboter ma potion.

Slughorn ne nous donna pas de retenue, pas plus qu'il ne nous força à faire la potion.

- très bien, marmonna-t-il. Vous échouez. Potion défectueuse, on est d'accord?

- Si vous voulez vraiment faire ce qui est bien, alors toutes les potions devraient être déclarées défectueuses, dis-je.

Nos mots semblèrent seulement l'inquiéter encore plus. Il retourna à son bureau et ne dit rien jusqu'à la fin du cours. Un par un, mes camarades scellèrent leurs fioles de liquide noir miroitant et les posèrent sur son bureau. Quand Luna et moi sortîmes, je le vis jeter aux potions un regard las et défait.

Pour ce qui est des cours de Forces du Mal, nous avions passé en revue plusieurs horribles maléfices et les membres de l'AD refusaient toujours de s'en servir. D'ici novembre, nous en étions déjà au sortilège de l'Imperium, sort qu'Amycus s'attendait à nous voir utiliser les uns sur les autres.

Nous refusâmes. Par principe, nous n'avions même pas touché notre manuel de Forces de Mal. Avant les vacances de Noël, la plupart des membres de l'AD avaient décidé d'abandonner le cours. Nous cessâmes donc tous d'y assister. Amycus envoya tous ceux qui séchaient en retenue.

Luna, Neville et moi étions enchaînés à nos chaises dans les donjons. Nous ne leur donnerions pas la satisfaction de les supplier. Nous pouvions seulement espérer que ce serait l'un des nôtres qui serait chargé de nous torturer, mais cela faisait longtemps que les Mangemorts avaient arrêté d'utiliser n'importe quels élèves à cette fin. Si nos espoirs était récompensés, ce ne serait que le fruit d'une énorme relâche dans leur choix de personne pour torturer.

Le trio de Crabbe, Goyle et Malfoy entra dans la pièce. Malfoy s'avança vers le mur et s'appuya avec arrogance contre la pierre. Crabbe et Goyle passèrent leur langue sur leurs lèvres avec anticipation comme si le désir d'infliger de la douleur était devenu vénérien. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes et les pointèrent sur nous trois, passant narquoisement de moi à Neville, à Luna, et encore vers moi.

Goyle sourit méchamment et, sans dire un mot, détacha les chaînes de Neville et le forca à se lever.

- Tu peux partir… si tu tortures la blonde.

Neville secoua la tête sans même hésiter.

- Pas assez Loufoque pour toi? demanda Crabbe.

- Quelques heures avec nous et elle aura sa place à l'hôpital juste à côté de tes parents, dit Goyle.

Et avant que qui que ce soit puisse rire, Neville était déjà sur eux et les rouaient de coups de poings et de pieds.

- Si vous la touchez, je vous tuerai! cria-t-il.

Luna et moi lui criâmes des mots d'encouragement, mais à eux deux, Crabbe et Goyle étaient beaucoup trop forts pour Neville. Ils l'immobilisèrent et le jetèrent au sol. Goyle utilisa un sortilège coupant et lui entailla la joue, faisant couler un peu de sang sur le plancher déjà crasseux.

Je détournai les yeux de l'horrible scène pendant que les garçons continuaient de se rouer de coups. Je fixais Drago avec toute la fureur que pouvait contenir un seul regard et toute la haine que pouvaient lui envoyer mes pensées. Comment pouvait-il rester là à regarder?

Luna pleurait, les larmes coulaient en ruisseau sur ses joues comme un petit filet d'eau qui luisait sur sa peau. Je continuais de donner à Drago mon regard meurtrier, lui criant en pensées des obscénités qui auraient fait frémir Maman.

Neville avait perdu conscience mais Crabbe le torturait toujours. Il s'arrêta finalement, pointa sa baguette et cria :

- _Endoloris!_

Je sentis la douleur agonisante parcourir mon corps pendant plusieurs minutes avant de m'évanouir.

Je me réveillai paisiblement. Le plafond familier de l'infirmerie me ramena à la réalité. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente apparaissaient dans ma tête comme des flashs, de courts moments comme la torture de Crabbe et Goyle, et Drago qui ne faisait rien d'autre que regarder. Je clignai des yeux, essayant de restreindre la colère que j'entretenais à l'égard des Serpentards. J'avais épargné la torture à Drago une fois. Il n'avait même pas été assez homme pour retourner la faveur.

- Merci d'être resté de mon côté, Neville, fit la voix de Luna, à ma droite.

Avec ma vision périphérique, je pouvais voir la jeune Serdaigle assise au chevet de Neville, caressant sa peau couverte d'hématomes et nettoyant ses plaies.

- J'aime bien que des gens veuillent me défendre maintenant. C'est beaucoup plus satisfaisant que de se faire voler ses bas, ajouta-t-elle.

Il hocha judicieusement la tête.

- Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé, dit Luna. À cause de moi, tes joues…

Sa main toucha doucement son visage entaillé et il tressaillit.

- Les cicatrices s'estompent avec le temps, murmura Neville, le regard vitreux. Mais te perdre… non.

Je me sentais assez mal de feindre l'inconscience et d'écouter Neville dévoiler ses sentiments, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'interrompre maintenant. Je fermai les paupières et regardai de sous mes cils.

- Tu m'aimes beaucoup, dit Luna.

Neville ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas une question. La seule chose qui importait pour lui à ce moment précis c'était de savoir si elle ressentait ou non la même chose. Il n'avait pas l'air penaud dans cette situation. C'était le nouveau Neville, celui que j'en étais venue à admirer.

Luna sourit devant son silence, puis elle leva les yeux vers l'une des décorations de Noël qui étaient accrochées au-dessus du lit de Neville : une branche de gui. Comment c'était arrivé là, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais j'avais la petit intuition qu'un certain esprit frappeur était venu nous rendre visite pendant que nous dormions encore.

- Du gui, dit-elle.

- Tu devrais l'enlever, Luna, dit Neville à mi-voix. Nous ne voudrions se faire infester par des Nargols pendant notre sommeil.

- Ce que tu peux être bête. (Elle toucha son bras.) Les Nargols ne peuvent rien faire pendant que tu dors. (Elle lança un autre regard à la branche de gui.) Tu savais qu'il existe une tradition de Noël qui dit qu'il faut s'embrasser sous une branche de gui? Harry et Cho l'ont fait un jour dans la Salle sur Demande.

Mon ventre se noua, mais tout de suite, je me réprimandai moi-même. _C'est toi qui as gagné son cœur au bout du compte_, pensai-je.

- J'ai entendu dire que s'embrasser s'était vraiment bien, continua Luna à sa façon, son innocente et notoire façon. En tout cas, Ginny aime bien ça. (Ses yeux revinrent sur le visage de Neville.) Et après tout, qui sommes nous pour briser une tradition. Ça pourrait porter la poisse.

Neville n'osait pas bouger ou même respirer, comme si les mots qui étaient dits et les actions qui seraient peut-être entreprises ensuite étaient directement liés. Il avala difficilement, espérant qu'elle arrêterait de parler et soulagerait la douce qu'elle pratiquait sans même secouer la baguette.

- Ce serait ton premier baiser je crois, dit pensivement Luna.

Sans prévenir, elle se pencha vers Neville.

- Ça va. Je n'ai jamais fait ça, moi non plus.

Elle se rapprocha encore plus et j'arrêtai de regarder. Je me permettais d'espionner, mais seulement dans les limites de ce que je considérais moral. Regarder mes amis s'embrasser était parmi les choses situées hors limites (et ne me mentionnez pas la fois où j'avais regardé les lèvres jointes de Harry et de Cho. En état de choc, il m'était impossible de bouger).

- Tu peux arrêter de faire semblant de dormir maintenant, dit Neville après que Luna soit partie.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et sentis un peu de douleur dans chacun de mes muscles. Malheureusement, l'exposition répétée au sortilège Doloris ne rend pas plus supportable la douleur qui vient avec. Un petit sourire taquin sur le visage, je me tournai vers lui et demandai :

- Ça fait longtemps tu la voies de _cette_ manière?

Neville acquiesça.

- Tu sais à quel point elle est observatrice, répondit-il. Nous passions presque tous notre temps ensemble l'an dernier, mais avec la mort de Dumbledore et Tu-Sais-Qui qui prend l'avantage et notre rébellion, il y avait juste des choses plus importantes à prendre en main que de découvrir si oui ou non elle partageait mes sentiments.

- Tu es un Griffondors, donc noble de nature.

Neville haussa les épaules.

- Alors, est-ce que c'était…?

Je pointai la branche de gui du doigt et ensuite Neville, espérant que mes deux plus proches amis aient réussi à trouver l'amour au beau milieu de tous ce chagrin qui nous entouraient.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Elle t'a embrassé.

- Il y avait du gui.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu l'as laissée partir sans avoir découvert ce qu'elle ressent pour toi?

Cette fois, Neville prit un petit air honteux et innocent.

- Je suppose que oui, dit-il en se raidissant.

Il fronçait les sourcils et semblait un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je… je lui demanderai dans le train demain.

Je fus relâchée de l'infirmerie cette nuit-là. Un mélange de plusieurs émotions se produisait en moi. J'étais excitée par la possibilité que Neville et Luna deviennent un couple, mais d'un autre côté, cela me faisait me sentir très seule. Par contre, l'émotion la plus forte, que je pouvais sentir jusque dans mes os était une haine à l'état pur pour Drago.

Le matin du départ pour les vacances de Noël, je l'ai trouvé seul dans un couloir. Avant même de m'en être rendue compte, j'avais coincé le Serpentard contre un mur, la rage dans mes yeux.

- C'est quoi ton problème? sifflai-je. Crabbe et Goyle auraient pu tuer Neville!

Drago me fit lâcher prise et lissa ses vêtements à l'endroit où j'avais dû froisser sa chemise. Avec son petit air suffisant, il dit :

- Mettons les choses au clair, Weasley. Notre petit marché n'a rien à voir avec te protéger, toi et tes petits amis, des châtiments.

- Tu es resté assis sans rien faire, dis-je, après que j'aie refusé de te torturer il y quelques mois!

- C'était ça le contrat, ricana Drago. Tu voulais les informations que je détenais. En échange, tu a dit que tu m'aiderais quand j'en aurais besoin. (Ses yeux montraient un grand dédain pour moi). Je ne t'aime pas. Je n'aime pas Londubat. Je n'aime pas beaucoup de monde ces temps-ci. Mais je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que ma famille et moi soyons en sécurité.

Je poussai un petit grognement de colère.

- Je croyais que tu avais changé.

- Changé de quoi? rit Malfoy. De camp? _Pour le côté du bien?_ (Il rit encore plus fort cette fois). S'il y a une chose de valable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'ait apprise, c'est que la moralité est dictée seulement par celui qui es en position de force.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Cela n'avait-il donc vraiment aucune importance pour lui, qui serait le vainqueur dans cette guerre, tant qu'il atteignait ses buts? Avait-il passé cet accord juste pour garder sa famille intacte dans le cas où Voldemort était vaincu?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Weasley? Tu voudrais annulé notre petit arrangement? demanda-t-il.

Il leva sa baguette et s'en servi pour remettre en place une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur mon visage.

Je me dégageai.

- Un jour viendra où tu devras choisir ton camp, Malfoy. Tu ne pourras pas être neutre pour toujours. Tu _le_ veux mort presque autant que moi.

Sa lèvre se retroussa devant toute la vérité de ce que je venais de dire.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que Potter attend, dis-moi, siffla-t-il.

Il se tourna partir d'un mouvement rapide.

Après quelques mètres, il s'arrêta, frémit et sortit quelque chose de ses poches. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit ça baguette, mais c'était la forme de l'objet était cylindrique. Il se retourna vers moi et dit, chaque mot semblant le faire horriblement souffrir :

- Garde un œil sur tes amis aujourd'hui.

Il me lança l'objet.

Je l'attrapai. Déroulant le papier, je finis par reconnaître un exemplaire du _Chicaneur_. La première page montrait le visage de Harry et le titre «Montrez votre support au Survivant». J'aurais souhaité questionner Malfoy un peu plus, mais il était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir et je devais réfléchir seule à son étrange attitude.

Ses mots ne prirent aucun sens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Luna s'était rendue aux toilettes pas très longtemps après être embarquée dans le train; elle n'en était jamais revenue. L'AD avait fouillé les corridors, mais nous n'avions trouvé aucun signe de notre amie de Serdaigle.

En sortant du train, Neville et moi rencontrâmes Xenophilius. Il était debout, v¸etu d'un parka minutieusement décoré.

- Salut, les enfants, nous accueillit-il en tirant sur la corde qui retenait son chandail pour l'ajuster. Ça porte toujours chance de s'habiller…

- On pense qu'ils ont pris Luna, l'interrompit Neville.

Le visage de Xenophilius tomba et il lâcha son parka.

- Ma… ma Luna…, marmonna-t-il. Mais… ils m'avaient dit.

- Vous saviez qu'ils allaient la prendre? criai-je.

- Ils avaient dit qu'ils la laisseraient tranquille si je me montrais coopératif…, murmura-t-ils en Transplanant avant de nous laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Neville poussa une série de jurons et de mots que je ne le savais même pas capable d'utiliser. Je mis une main sur son épaule et tentai de le rassurer.

Les vacances de Noël ne se déroulèrent pas comme je m'y attendais. J'avais désespérément espéré avoir de vrais vacances de tout le mal qui sévissait à l'école, pas de sortir du train, morte qu'inquiétude pour mon amie. J'avais même espéré que le Trio pourrait revenir à la maison pour le Temps des Fêtes ou au moins passer nous rendre une petite visite.

Noël, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, fut triste cette année. Fred et George m'avaient acheté un nécessaire pour actualiser les sortilèges sur ma Cape. C'était seulement nous cinq : Maman, Papa, Fred, George et moi. Bill et Fleur avait décidé de passer Noël dans leur nouvelle maison. (Si j'avais su à l'époque qu'ils cachaient Ron qui avait abandonné Harry et Hermione, j'y serais allée et j'aurais mis une raclée à cet idiot).

La veille du retour à l'école, j'étais assise seule dans la cuisine et je révisais mes notes de de Métamorphose. Si vous me demandez pourquoi, je dirais l'ennui, mais en vérité, c'était plutôt un besoin urgent de me distraire. Je n'avais pas vu Harry, Ron ou Hermione depuis presque six mois, la plus longue période de temps que j'avais passée sans eux, et, puisque c'était les vacances, je me sentais particulièrement seule.

La radio sur le comptoir était ouverte, le son bas et faisait jouer ce qui ressemblait à une chanson, mais de toute façon, je ne l'écoutais pas. Au lieu de cela, j'écoutais parler mes parents pendant qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

- Molly, c'est juste une question de temps, dit Papa avant que je puisse le voir. Pour le moment, nous sommes en sécurité, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps encore ils vont nous tolérer. Tu sais qu'à leurs yeux nous sommes des Traîtres à notre Sang.

- Je sais, Arthur, dit-elle doucement. Mais c'est notre maison… et ce pauvre Ronnie… Il ne saura pas où nous sommes. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui envoyer un message…

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et me regardèrent. Papa sourit doucement et m'effleura l'épaule. Il embrassa Maman, sortit de la pièce, et, dans un craquement sonore, Transplana.

- je suis désolée que tu aies eu à entendre ça, dit Maman, assise en face de moi, et elle prit l'une de mes mains dans la sienne. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour mes enfants, qu'il y ait un tel poids sur leurs épaules.

- C'est trop tard pour cela, Maman, répliquai-je en fermant le manuel de métamorphose de ma main libre. Aucun d'entre nous n'est en sécurité, pas vrai?

- Tu le serais si tu n'étais pas toujours en train de tenir tête à ces gens à Poudlard et de faire des bêtises, répondit-elle avec un regard notoire. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée.

J'étais soulagée que les actes des jumeaux aient pu alléger des problèmes. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui dire à quel point les choses étaient sérieuses là-bas. Si elle avait su, elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé y retourner et j'avais _besoin_ d'y revenir. C'était le seul endroit où je pouvais faire une différence.

- Tu sais, Maman, dis-je en essayant de changer de sujet. Le Professeur Slughorn a mentionné que tu étais très douée en duel avant.

Elle se repositionna pour cacher la fierté qu'exprimait sa position.

- Oui, ta mère n'est pas seulement bonne qu'à faire d'excellentes tartes à la mélasse. (Elle sourit narquoisement). Mais avoir sept enfants ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour les duels.

- Je te rappelle que tu as élevé Fred et George. Ça ne compte pas?

Elle rit.

- Je suppose que oui.

La radio crépitait. Nous en avions définitivement besoin d'une autre, mais je pus quand même entendre à travers la statique :

- … pas de traces de Harry Potter pour le moment. Nous le cherchons toujours pour un interrogatoire. Si quelqu'un détient des informations qui pourraient aider à le retrouver, nous vous prions de contacter le Ministère…

Je devais avoir l'air inquiète alors que la statique recouvrait de nouveau l'onde car Maman prit ma main.

- Je suis fière de toi, Ginny. Il y a peu de jeunes filles de ton âge qui auraient attendu si longtemps pour quelqu'un. Harry a beaucoup de chance. Et j'ai très hâte de te voir porter le diadème de Tante Muriel.

Je la regardai avec surprise, perplexe de ce qu'elle venait de suggérer.

- Tu te rends compte que tu viens tout juste d'insinuer que tu approuverais qu'Harry et moi, on se marie. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma mère?

- Quelle mère ne serait pas d'accord pour que sa fille épouse Harry Potter? demanda-t-elle. Il s'en est montré plus que digne. Bien sûr, il faudra attendre que tu aies fini l'école.

Je ne pouvais pas penser à de telles choses. Tout ce qui m'importait pour le moment, c'était que Harry nous revienne sain et sauf. Il devait d'abord gagner cette guerre et, ensuite, nous nous remettrions ensemble. Seulement là, nous pourrions éventuellement parler de mariage. Je soupirai.

- C'est compliqué, Maman. Il voulait me mettre en sécurité, mais je ne le suis pas.

Maman était d'accord sur ce point.

- Je sais que James n'a pas eu la chance de voir Harry grandir, mais si je l'avais rencontré sans savoir ce qui était arrivé à ses parents, j'aurais pu croire qu'il a élevé ce garçon lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

Elle se pencha par-dessus la table et ébouriffa mes cheveux.

- Les Potter et leur façon de toujours choisir une rousse. Leur grande loyauté envers leurs amis, leur passion pour les gens qu'ils aiment, leurs efforts pour protéger les femmes de leur vie…

- Alors James a essayé de protéger Lily comme Harry le fait pour moi?

Maman répondit à l'affirmative.

- Juste après la graduation, ils ont rejoint l'Ordre du Phoenix. Après un face à face avec Tu-Sais-Qui et ses Mangemorts, James est devenu un héro aux yeux des autres, mais aussi une nouvelle cible pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. James a rompu avec Lily pour la protéger.

Je ressentis soudainement une forte connexion avec Lily que je n'avais jamais sentis auparavant.

- Mais elle n'était pas en sécurité, dis-je en pesant à cette très puissante corrélation entre la mère de Harry et moi.

Maman me regarda attentivement et devina comment j'avais interprété ces mots.

- Votre situation n'est pas la même que celle de James et Lily, dit-elle. (Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément). James est revenu à la raison deux semaines plus tard.

Elle avait raison. C'était différent, mais néanmoins similaire.

- Remus a mentionné qu'il avait laissé quelques-unes de leurs affaires ici, dit Maman. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chercher cette boîte? J'aimerais bien voir ce qu'elle contient.

Je me dépêchai de monter au grenier, entendant la goule en pyjama geindre alors que je passais près de la chambre de Ron. Je trouvai rapidement la boîte et la prit entre mes bras. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais revenue m'assoir à la table.

Maman prit l'album du dessus, le plus vieux et commença à le ratisser, s'arrêtant sur certaines pages avec un sourire. Elle faisait occasionnellement de petit bruit qui exprimaient soit un heureux souvenir ou de la nostalgie. Alors, elle s'essuyait les yeux pour attraper les larmes avant qu'elles ne tombent.

Je pris tous les livres, un à un, et les empilai sur la table. Quand j'arrivai au fond de la boîte, je vis un livre que j'avais apparemment oublié la dernière fois. Il était plus petit que les autres et pas aussi épais, de couleur noire et la reluire faite avec ce qui ressemblait à de la peau de dragon. Sur le dessus, en lettres vertes miroitantes, on pouvait lire : _Le Journal de Lily A. Evans_.

J'eu un moment d'hésitation à la vue d'un journal. Ils me rendent toujours aussi nerveuse et personne, connaissant mon histoire, ne peut m'en blâmer. Combattant mon appréhension, je l'ouvris à la première page.

_James agissait__ bizarrement depuis la bataille. J'ai pensé que c'était peut-être le traumatisme d'avoir tué quelqu'un, mais ce n'était pas ça. Il s'inquiétait pour moi. Il avait peur que je devienne une cible parce que les gens parlent beaucoup de lui maintenant. J'aurais dû le voir venir._

_Il a dit qu'il ne pourrait plus se regarder en face si je mourrais et que l'ennemi tentait de le blesser à travers moi. Il a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de me perdre de cette façon, alors il a rompu et m'a perdu__e autrement. Il a tort, mais pour une fois je ne lui ai pas fait remarquer. Je ne suis pas en sécurité. Qui l'est vraiment, d'ailleurs?_

_Je n'ai encore eu le courage de dire à tout le monde que le mariage est annulé. En fait, je dirais que je suis comme une coquille vide ces derniers temps. Je ne mange plus. Je ne dors plus. Nous nous étions un jour dit ne pas pouvoir vivre l'un sans l'autre. Aujourd'hui, je le vis et c'est horrible… et je sais que c'est la même chose pour lui._

_J'attendrai qu'il arrête de jouer les nobles…_

J'ai arrêté de lire à ce moment-là. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. J'aurais tant voulu parler à Lily, rencontrer la femme qui aurait été ma belle-mère, avec qui j'aurais parlé et ris jusqu'à tard le soir avec une tasse de chocolat chaud. J'aurais souhaité lui dire que comprenais ce qu'elle avait ressenti et, ensuite, on se serait sans doute réprimandées d'être si amoureuses d'un Potter.

- Ils étaient déjà fiancés, murmurai-je.

Maman leva les yeux et vis le journal. Elle acquiesça.

- Mais comme je l'ai dit, James a vite recouvré la raison et un mois plus tard, ils étaient mariés.

Elle me demanda si elle pouvait examiner le journal avant que j'en continue la lecture et je lui donnai.

Si Lily était vivante, si James était vivant, Harry n'aurait pas été obligé de risquer sa vie. Si… si Voldemort était resté mort, tous ces gens seraient enfin libres. Les morts pourraient reposer en paix. Les vivants pourraient vivre.

Maman me rendit le journal.

- J'ai bien fait de penser que c'était un de ces journaux…, dit-elle. À certains moments, tu peux pénétrer dans un souvenir que Lily a ajouté à la page. Un peu comme une Pensine.

Je tournai la deuxième page qui portait comme titre : _Le jour où James et moi sommes tombés amoureux_. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de texte, seulement quelques phrases et un carré dans le bas.

_D'habitude, j'utilise ce souvenir pour conjurer mon Patronus, mais Fol-Œil a dû me sauver d'un détraqueur la nuit dernière. O__n dirait bien que je n'arrive pas à trouver un souvenir heureux quand mon cœur me fait si mal._

Le carré s'illumina et dévoila une scène hivernale, presque comme si je la regardais sur l'écran d'une télévision moldue. Pendant que Maman me souriait, j'approchai la page de mes yeux pour voir de plus près et, avant même de pouvoir le réaliser, je tombais dans le journal, de plus en plus vite, dans un tourbillon d'ombres et de couleurs.

Je tombai lourdement sur le sol, mais la douleur ne vint pas. J'étais couverte de neige, mais je ne sentais ni le froid ni l'humidité. C'était étrange de se retrouver dans le souvenir de quelqu'un d'autre, mais très intéressant. Je balayai l'endroit du regard. Je me tenais dans le parc de Poudlard, juste à côté du lac, sous mon arbre préféré. Sauf qu'il était considérablement plus petit.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu m'aies convaincue de sortir, Potter. Il fait tellement froid dehors.

- Où est passé ton sens de l'aventure, Evans?

Je me tournai pour voir Lily et James qui venaient vers moi. Lily était ravissante. Ses cheveux roux tombaient juste en bas de ses épaules et ses yeux verts scintillaient dans le soleil d'hiver. James était très beau et on voyait bien d'où Harry tenait son charme. Je souris en voyant les cheveux de James, aussi ébouriffés que ceux de Harry.

Lily tremblait. Elle hésita quand James enleva son manteau et lui offrit. Il roula les yeux et se plaça derrière elle pour le glisser sur ses épaules, ses mains nues frôlant délicatement son cou. Elle frissonna encore, mais pas à cause du froid. Je dois admettre qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal en prétendant ne pas passer un bon moment.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête et fronça les sourcils, s'emmitouflant dans le manteau.

- Je ne comprends pas, Potter. L'année dernière, tu n'étais qu'un petit emmerdeur arrogant. Cette année, aussi bizarre que ça soit pour moi de l'admettre, tu es vraiment devenu…

- Charmant? dit James, avec un sourire à se damner.

- J'allais dire pas si mal, mais je suppose que charmant ferais l'affaire, dit-elle.

Un vent frais secoua l'arbre et une rafale de neige tomba des branches. Lily plissa le nez alors que les flocons frappaient son visage, mais son gant était coincé dans le manteau et elle était incapable de libérer ses mains.

La réaction de James fut presque impulsive. Ses mains se posèrent d'elles-mêmes sur le visage de Lily et écartèrent les flocons de ses joues.

- Mary m'a servi tout un discours de réprimandes pour t'avoir accompagné aujourd'hui, dit Lily.

- Allez, rétorqua James, je suis vraiment _si_ mauvais que ça?

Lily haussa les épaules.

- Pas ces derniers temps.

Cette réponse sembla le satisfaire. Il s'approcha un peu de la fille, mais était toujours très hésitant à faire les premiers pas. Lily se raidit; je soupçonne James d'avoir essayer trop souvent de mettre un bras derrière son épaule sans permission dans le passé. Elle sembla assez impressionner de ne pas le voir le faire cette fois.

- Tu n'en a tellement dit aujourd'hui, dit Lily, qui flirtait visiblement. Tu n'essaierais pas de m'impressionner par hasard?

Il haussa les épaules et finit par secouer la tête. Avant qu'il ait le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Lily pointa quelque chose derrière son dos et cria :

- Regarde, James!

Il s'émerveilla pendant une seconde de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom. Ce devait être la première fois qu'elle l'utilisait. Elle lui répéta de regarder et, cette fois, il le fit et tourna ainsi la tête vers un groupe de daims qui devaient être sortis de la forêt. Peu importe la raison de leur présence, la scène n'en était pas moins paisible.

Les quatre animaux marchaient gracieusement à environ dix mètre du couple, s'arrêtant à chaque deux mètres, à l'affut du moindre bruit qui pourrait les alerter. Il y avait un cerf dont les cornes étaient majestueuses. Il y avait une biche qui semblait si sereine, presque comme si elle volait sur la neige. Suivant derrière eux, deux faons marchaient côtes à côtes.

Je me retrouvai perdue dans la beauté du daim. C'était calmant, presque romantique. Quand je me retournai vers Lily et James, ils s'étaient rapprochés, leurs mains étaient enlacées, mais ils ne semblaient même pas l'avoir remarqué. Je souris. J'étais en train d'assister à la création du couple qui seraient un jour les parents de Harry.

Lily finit par baisser les yeux et vit leurs mains. Elle rougit légèrement. James le remarqua aussi et essaya de se dégager en s'excusant de son impolitesse, mais Lily ne le lâcha pas. L'expression sur son visage avait visiblement changé. Elle leva le regard et humidifia ses lèvres.

James se pencha vers elle et ils s'embrassèrent pour ce qui semblait être la première fois. Ce ne fut pas long et c'était assez inconfortable de regarder. James se recula avec une expression satisfaite. Depuis combien de temps rêvait-il de cette fille?

- Tu as toujours été le cerf qui cherchait sa biche, murmura Lily. Je crois que tu l,as enfin trouvée.

Elle l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa encore.

La scène s'évanouit et je fus tirée hors de Poudlard, vers ma cuisine. Maman tait occupée à éplucher un autre album. Je m'assis sur ma chaise, le journal contre mon cœur, rejouant dans ma tête la scène que j'avais vue.

Je regardai la page encore une fois et lus le mot _Patronus_. Si ce souvenir contenait un indice sur la forme de son Patronus, je dirais que c'était une biche. J'ai immédiatement fait le lien avec cette nuit d'octobre durant laquelle quelqu'un avait envoyé la Biche nous sauver, Peakes, Coote et moi.

- Maman, dis-je à mi-voix et elle leva les yeux vers moi, quelle forme prenait le Patronus de Lily?

- Une magnifique biche argentée, répondit-elle, confirmant mes soupçons. Personne ne les faisaient comme Lily… sauf peut-être Dumbledore… pourquoi…? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et j'essayais de trouver les mots pour expliquer. Mais mon esprit n'était pas aussi bête que mes cordes vocales. Il allait trop vite et pensait à des choses impossible dont la plupart impliquaient que Lily soit toujours en vie, mais c'était tout simplement ridicule.

Je lui expliquai tout ce qui s'était produit cette nuit-là, en octobre dernier. J'ai eu de la chance qu'elle ne réagisse pas trop expressivement quand je lui parlai des détraqueurs.

- Maman… qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

- Tu es certaine de ne pas l'avoir confondue avec un autre animal?

- C'était une biche, réaffirmai-je, certaine de ma réponse. Il n'y a personne d'autre dans l'Ordre qui a une biche?

Une explosion très sonore interrompit notre conversation et fis écho sur les collines autour de nous. Le Terrier tremblant sous le grondement assourdissant. Pendant une seconde, j'ai pensé que nous étions attaqués. Maman m'a attrapé la main et à sortit sa baguette de sous son tablier, la pointant partout dans la pièce, attendant un mouvement suspect pour l'utiliser.

- Soit Ron est rentré à la maison et il a roté, dit Fred dans les escaliers, ou alors quelqu'un a été très vilain avec le Ministère.

Lui et George entrèrent dans la cuisine avec leurs baguettes levées.

- On dirait que ça vient de chez les Lovegood, dit Maman en regardant par la fenêtre.

- On y va, dirent Fred et George ensemble, puis ils quittèrent la pièce et Transplanèrent.

Je me calmai et commençai à replacer les livres dans la boîte. Jeter un coup d'œil aux choses de James et Lily serait une chose de plus qu'Harry et moi pourrions faire quand il reviendrait. Je remis le journal avec les albums et repensai à la biche qui m'avait sauvée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fred et George étaient de retour dans la cuisine. Je les regardai, avide de recevoir de l'information.

- Que s'est-il passé? demandai-je.

- Ajoute une autre question au mystère de Harry Potter, dit Fred.

George me lança une copie du _Chicaneur_ et je l'attrapai. Sur la couverture, il y avait le visage de Harry avec pour titre _Indésirable Numéro Un_ et une récompense en argent pour celui qui le trouvait.

- Nous avons vu Travers et Selwyn emmener le vieux Xéno, dit George.

- On dirait bien que nos petits amis ont payé une visite aux Lovegood, dit Fred.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient passé dans le coin? Je regardai par la fenêtre vers la maison Lovegood et fronçai les sourcils, réalisant que c'était la première fois depuis des mois que j'étais si près de Harry. Je fermai les yeux et m'imaginai en train de le serrer dans mes bras.

- Pourquoi étaient-ils là? demandai-je.

Fred haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être qu'ils ont appris pour Luna et qu'ils voulaient aider Xéno…

- … mais il semblerait que Xéno à alerter le Ministère aussitôt qu'Harry est arrivé, ajouta George.

Un mélange de plusieurs sentiments se produisait en moi. Luna méritait d'être sauvée. Mais aux dépends des autres? Quel dilemme moral Mr. Lovegood portait sur ses épaules! Qu'aurais-je fait si j'avais été à sa place?

Je retournais à Poudlard au matin. Bien que j'aie pu rassembler quelques morceaux du puzzle : R.A.B., Ombrage et le médaillon, l'Épée de Griffondor, plus de deux Horcruxes… J'avais encore plus d'interrogations sur le mystère de Harry, trop pour toutes y répondre.

Qu'est-ce qu'étaient les Horcruxes _exactement_ et combien Harry devait-il en trouver? Pourquoi les Trio était-il chez les Lovegood? Qui avait invoqué le Patronus biche? Pourquoi Rogue était-il plus indulgent que les Carrow? Qu'arriverait-il maintenant que le Nouvel An était passé et que nous revenions des Vacances de Noël? À quelles nouvelles horreurs devrions-nous faire face à Poudlard?

Seulement une poignée de gens pouvaient répondre à ces questions et je n'avais aucune idée d'où ils se trouvaient. En regardant encore par la fenêtre vers le dernier endroit où je savais que ces gens avaient été, je soupirai et demandai en priant vainement pour que ma question soit entendue :

- Où es-tu, Harry?


	17. Mystères résolus

**Chapitre 16: Mystères résolus**

Le terrain de Quidditch était sombre et des ombres dansaient bizarrement sur les sièges vides. Une épaisse fumée rencontrait le ciel dans un mélange de bleu et de noir, les cendres d'un brasier tombaient du soleil, attirant le regard des sinistres ombres sur Poudlard.

Le froid du début janvier fut atténué par la chaleur d'un Inferno. Un feu brûlait au centre du terrain alors que les sueurs orange et jaunes se reflétaient dans les yeux du mal, représentant l'enfer dans lequel ils avaient été forgés.

Des centaines d'étudiants étaient regroupés autour du feu, forcés d'y assister par peur des représailles. Chacun avait les bras plein de livres qui rencontreraient bientôt le bûcher. Vous avez peut-être deviné de quels livres il s'agissait. La veille, une liste de publications à brûler avait été postée.

_«Les Forces du Mal : Guide de Défenses Efficaces» par Quentin Trimble_

_«Histoire de la Magie» par Bathilda Bagshot_

_«Histoire de Poudlard» par Victor Vanholder_

_«Vie et quotidien des Moldus britanniques» par Wilhelm Wigworthy_

_«Étude des Moldus» par Charity Burbage_

_«Le Quidditch à travers les âges» par Kennilworthy Whisp_

Tous les livres qui risquaient selon eux de corrompre les jeunes esprits étaient effacés du programme et bannis de l'école. Pas même la bibliothèque ne s'en sauva. Elle fut purgée dans le silence horrifié de Madame Pince. Si Hermione avait été présente, elle en aurait sans doute fait un infarctus.

Une armée de vingt personnes, nommée pour le sorcier qui nous avait toujours protégés, se tenait derrière les gradins, les yeux rivés sur la scène. Il nous manquait un soldat, la seule d'entre nous qui avait été capturée par l'ennemi, payant pour les actions de son père.

Je regardai l'homme qui était devenu notre chef. La lumière vacillait sur son visage solennel pendant qu'il fixait l'incendie. Ces yeux reflétaient aussi les flammes. Ils avaient peut-être allumé littéralement le feu sur le terrain, mais ils n'avaient pas prévu celui qui brûlait dans cet homme. Ils avaient pris son cœur en prenant Luna.

Amycus et Alecto criaient maintenant leurs ordres et la ligne d'étudiants s'avançait vers le feu et jetait ses livres dans les flammes. Les Mangemort ressemblaient plus à des monstres qu'à des humains maintenant qu'ils s'adonnaient à la destruction de littérature pro-Moldus et de propagande.

Neville se tourna vers nous et fit un signe de tête vers le terrain. Il dit :

- Allons-y.

Sa voix était distante et l'étincelle que j'admirais chez lui n'y était plus. Il prit un livre dans ses mains.

Neville sortit de l'ombre des gradins et, un par un, nous le suivîmes. La foule commença à remarquer notre présence et la file arrêta de bouger et nous fixa avec une silencieuse fascination. Les Carrow arrêtèrent de crier et nous regardèrent s'approcher.

Le crépitement du feu et le léger bruissement de nos pas étaient les seuls bruits perceptibles. Amycus nous sourit, peut-être à la vue des livres que nous transportions avait-il supposé que nous avions rejoint les festivités.

Neville s'arrêta à plusieurs mètres d'eux et leur tendit son livre. Le sourire d'Amycus s'effaça quand Neville leva le livre assez pour que toute la rangée puisse bien le voir. Sous les ricanements des Mangemorts, Neville jeta le bouquin dans les flammes. Et sans rien ajouter, le reste de l'Armée en fit de même avec tous nos manuels de «Forces du Mal».

Nous l'avons chèrement payée celle-là, surtout Neville, et ce fut notre dernière rébellion publique avant la Bataille Finale.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, j'étais assise avec Coote et Peakes à la table des Griffondors au dîner et je les aidais à soigner les marques que leurs avaient laissé les coups de fouet et les sortilèges.

Neville, qui avait été envoyé en isolement et avait probablement été torturé, entra dans la grande Salle. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Sa robe était toute froissée et son visage était couvert de bleus et de sang. Il avait le regard lointain alors que ses yeux parcouraient la Salle comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Son regard tomba sur nous, mais continua ses recherches. Je l'imaginai seul pendant des heures, enchaîné sur la pierre glacée, avec, pour seule compagnie, son inquiétude pour Luna.

J'étais sur le point de me lever et d'aller le rejoindre, mais Drago passa près de lui et les yeux de Neville se posèrent sur le Serpentard. Ils s'enflammèrent et il attrapa Drago par le dos de sa robe, l'écrasa contre la table de Griffondor, cassant des assiettes et répandant de la nourriture un peu partout au passage.

- Où est-elle, salaud? grogna Neville, sa baguette pointée directement sur son visage alors que les étudiants libérait un espace circulaire autour d'eux.

La poigne de Neville n'avait jamais été aussi forte.

Le regard de Drago défia d'abord Neville de bouger, mais finit par se tourner vers moi pour me supplier de l'aider. Au lieu d'y porter la moindre attention, avant que les enseignants et les Serpentard puissent intervenir, je lançai plusieurs sortilèges de bouclier autour de nous trois pour empêcher quiconque de nous déranger et un sortilège de Sourdine pour qu'ils puissent parler aussi fort qu'ils le voulaient.

- Tu es aussi folle qu'_elle_! siffla Drago. Ils m'ont forcé à lui apporter ses repas comme si j'étais un vulgaire elfe de maison! Elle croit que ça m'intéresse vraiment de savoir ce qu'est un foutu Ronflac Cornu.

Neville relâcha sa prise et remit Drago sur pied.

- Elle… elle va bien alors?

Drago, sans avertissement, sortit sa baguette et envoya valser Neville. Il s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à le dominer de sa taille, et dit avec dédain :

- Pour l'instant.

Les cris des étudiants cessèrent quand Rogue brisa mes barrières. Il marcha directement vers les deux garçons, son regard froid passant de l'un à l'autre.

- Londubat, je suppose que vous devriez faire plus attention. Ne venez-vous pas juste de quitter les donjons pour votre mise en scène de lundi?

Neville se releva, la main collée sur sa poitrine à l'endroit où Drago l'avait frappé.

- Oui, _Professeur._

Vous rejoindrez Miss Weasley dans sa retenue avec Hagrid ce soir, dit Rogue.

Quand j'ouvris la bouche pour protester, il m'interrompit :

- Pensiez-vous honnêtement être assez puissante pour produire un bouclier que je ne puisse pas briser? demanda-t-il, le mépris suintant de chaque pore de sa peau. Et êtes-vous suffisamment ignorante pour croire que je ne pourrais pas reconnaître mon propre sortilège et, ainsi, en détruire les effets?

- Severus, dit McGonagall en entrant dans le cercle, si Miss Weasley doit être punie pour avoir protégé ses camarades de Griffondor des répercussions de la bataille, alors je me dois d'insister pour que Mr. Malfoy reçoive le même châtiment pour s'être protégé lui-même.

- Très bien. Le spectacle est terminé. Vous trois… votre retenue commence maintenant.

Il partit brusquement, sa cape flotta derrière lui, tout comme ses cheveux gras.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, Neville et moi conversâmes à voix basse de Luna pendant que Drago nous suivait avec réticence.

- Ça va? demandai-je à Neville, à mi-voix.

- Maintenant oui, dit-il, se faisant de moins en moins distant. Même si je déteste qu'elle soit retenue prisonnière de la sorte, au moins je sais qu'elle va bien.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule me retourner et en faire de même pour Neville. Drago nous regardait, la colère empreinte sur son visage.

- Vous savez ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre? demanda-t-il violemment, en enfonçant son index dans la poitrine de Neville. Je risque ma tête pour vous aider, mais je n'ai droit à aucun respect.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu mérite d'être respecté? questionna Neville.

- Au cas où vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, je pourrais tous vous dénoncer, siffla Drago. (Il plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit la pièce que je lui avais donné). Les Carrow adoreraient savoir comment votre précieuse petite armée communique. J'aurais facilement pu le leur donner à l'heure qu'heure qu'il est.

- Tu lui as donné un gallion? demanda Neville, l'air horrifié.

Je l'ignorai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy?

Avec un ricanement, il rétorqua :

- Ce que je veux, c'est bien vous faire comprendre que vous n'avez pas besoin d'être aussi brutaux avec moi pour obtenir vos putains d'informations. Garde tes sales pattes de Traitresse à ton sang loin de moi, Weasley.

- Sale Traitresse à son sang, répétai-je en mettant l'emphase sur chaque mot. Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'on vit, pas vrai?

J'avais presque pitié de ce type.

Drago grinça des dents et sa lèvre se recourba.

- Les choses sont peut-être noires ou blanches dans ton monde, Weasley, mais mon existe à moi, elle est grise. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que vous attendez de moi. Que je commence à porter les couleurs de Griffondor? Que je fasse des bannières pour encourager l'Élu? Ça jamais.

J'allais renchérir, mais Neville fut plus rapide.

- Cette fille que tu traite de folle, je l'aime. Cette autre fille que tu appelle Sang-de-Bourbe, je l'aime. Cette fille (il esquissa un geste pour m'indiquer) que tu accuse d'être une Traitresse à son Sang, je l'aime. La liste des gens que j'aime s'étend très loin, Malfoy. Tu-Sais-Qui menace leurs vies, à tous, et le seul moyens de les mettre en sécurité, c'est de le faire tomber. Si tu aimes ta famille autant que tu nous le laisse croire, le chemin qui s'offre à toi est plutôt clair.

Drago fronça les sourcils, tremblant de fureur. Sans autre mot, il partit, ignorant le fait que nous étions supposés être en retenue.

- Ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, marmonnai-je en regardant Malfoy s'éloigner. (Je continuai à marcher avec Neville vers la retenue). Juste pour te rassurer, ce gallion ne communique qu'avec le mien.

- Bonne chose, répliqua Neville, soulagé. Mais si ce rat nous balance…

- Je pense qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour lui, dis-je, expliquant ensuite comment Drago se comportait chaque fois que je le rencontrais et comment il avait été à deux doigts d'admettre qu'il voulait lui aussi la défaite de Voldemort. Il aurait pu te laisser croire que Luna était morte quand tu l'as menacé sur la table, mais il t'a quand même dit la vérité.

Neville y réfléchit.

- On dirait que ça le blesse, ne serait-ce que l'idée de nous aider. J'espère que, quand le moment où ce sera inévitable arrivera, il choisira son camp.

En arrivant devant la cabane d'Hagrid, nous frappâmes, mais sans recevoir de réponse. L'intérieur était complètement noir et la porte était verrouillée. Personne n'avait dû informer Hagrid de notre venue pour la retenue.

- Tu crois qu'il est déjà parti dans les bois? demanda Neville en regardant la Forêt avec lassitude. Est-ce que tu te souviens de qui devait y aller avec lui ce soir?

- Anthony et Terry, répondis-je.

Un gémissement intense s'échappa de la Forêt et fut porté vers nous sur les ailes de la brise. J'entrai dans l'ombre des arbres et revins vers Neville, demandant si nous devions ou non mener l'enquête.

Neville haussa les épaules.

- Nous ne devrions pas…

Je ris et dis :

- Peux-tu me nommer une seule situation où nous avons suivi les règles cette année? (Je le tirai par la manche). Allez, tu n'es pas curieux?

Puis, un autre gémissement nous parvint aux oreilles. À la lisière des bois nous pouvions voir le soleil se coucher de l'autre côté. La forêt était sombre et nous plongeâmes dans la noirceur, baguettes allumées pour guider nos pas.

Vagabondant dans les environs, nous criions le nom d'Hagrid. Plusieurs minutes de balade nous firent nous enfoncer plus profondément dans les bois. Il y avait de la brume et l'aura effrayante agrippait nos sens d'autant plus. Des bruits de sabots sur le sol nous alertèrent de la présence d'au moins un centaure.

- Montrez-vous! cria une voix près de nous.

Neville et moi sortîmes du feuillage et entrâmes dans une clairière. La faible lumière du soleil couchant nous montra la haute silhouette d'un centaure. Son arc était tendu et une flèche était pointée sur mon cœur. Je levai les bras pour signifier que je ne lui voulait aucun mal.

- J'ai dit aux autres de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici, dit le centaure. Alors, ils en envoient d'autres à leur place? Vous croyez peut-être que mon espèce n'a pas assez d'intelligence pour en être offensée?

- Non, Monsieur, répondit Neville, ses mains levées elles aussi. Nous avons entendu des gémissements. Nous ne faisions que jeter un coup d'œil dans les alentours.

Le centaure releva légèrement sont arc.

- Peut-être pensez-vous que les centaures ont besoin de l'aide de Sorciers, hurla-t-il. Que nous ne pouvons pas nous occuper nous-mêmes de notre forêt?

De l'autre bout de la clairière, un autre centaure galopait vers le premier.

- Ronan, l'intrus a été appréhendé. Préfères-tu le voir d'abord ou veux-tu que nous disposions de lui tout de suite?

Ronan abaissa son arc et acquiesça.

- Je vais m'en occuper, Bane. Assure-toi que ces deux-là soit partis bientôt.

Ronan remis son arc et sa flèche dans son carquois et partit au galop pour finalement disparaître derrière les arbres.

Bane nous regarda avec dédain. Il pointa le chemin par lequel nous étions venus et dit :

- Partez, sorciers. Votre espèce n'est pas la bienvenue ici. Considérez-vous chanceux de ne pas avoir été tués.

Ma curiosité pris le dessus.

- Bane, Monsieur, qui était l'autre intrus?

Je pensai à l'un des membres de l'AD hors de l'école qui serait entré dans la forêt pour tenter de rallier les centaures de Poudlard à notre cause. J'espérais que, si c'était le cas, cette personne n'avait pas été capturée et tuée.

Bane réfléchit à ma question et répondit :

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, jeune pouliche. Partez maintenant.

- Comment pouvez-vous les tuer? criai-je, sachant que j'entrais dans un terrain dangereux. Ils ne veulent que votre aide.

- Notre aide? beugla Bane en se levant sur ses pattes arrières. Ils ne sont pas entrés dans cette forêt pour venir chercher de l'aide. Ils viennent ici, avec leurs idées de paix, nous donnant l'étiquette d'une intelligence _presque _humaine et nous demandant de nous enregistrer auprès du Ministère! Vous appelez cela de l'aide!?

Mon regard alla de Neville à Bane, bien consciente de mes suppositions erronées.

- Je suis désolée, Bane. J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait peut-être de nos amis, dis-je à voix basse. Vous dites que le Ministère était ici?

- Nous refusons d'être gouvernés par leurs lois, cria Bane. Et nous ne rejoindrons pas votre cause. Les centaures sont une race fière et nous vivons séparément de votre espèce.

- Que ferez-vous, dans ce cas, quand ils viendront pour vous? demanda Neville d'une voix forte.

- Nous combattrons! répondit Bane. Et nous mourrons si c'est nécessaire.

- Alors, vous aurez donné vos vies pour rien! Pourquoi ne voyez-vous pas que ce n'est pas seulement une guerre de Sorciers? Les Sorciers ont besoin de votre aide et vous laissez vos idéaux égoïstes se mettre en travers du chemin?

Bane sortit vite son arc, mais Neville fut plus rapide à dégainer sa baguette.

- Comment oses-tu pointer ta baguette sur moi? dit Bane.

- Comment osez-vous pointer votre arc sur moi? rétorqua Neville.

La sueur perlait sur son front. S'il avait peur, il ne le montra pas.

Bane fixa Neville pendant un long moment, ses yeux allant de son visage à sa baguette. Sans baisser ni son arc ni sa garde, il dit :

- Vous avez montré de la bravoure malgré votre jeune âge. (La corde de son arc se tendit). Les cieux ont prédis un revirement majeur et puissant. La fin de quelqu'un se profile à l'horizon et elle est pour bientôt. Les centaures ne choisiront pas de camp.

- Vous commettez une grave erreur.

Bane releva son arc et tira une flèche à deux centimètre du visage de Neville, manquant le Griffondor de justesse.

- Nous ne faisons jamais d'erreur. (Il pointa la forêt du doigt). Partez.

Pendant que les mois gelés de l'hiver passaient, nous avions cessé toute activité susceptible d'attirer l'attention sur nous. Trop de gens étaient blessés. Nous n'avions plus le luxe d'avoir Madame Pomfresh désormais et il n'y a que trop peu de choses qu'un étudiant peut faire pour soigner les blessures. Depuis que nos actions étaient devenues plus secrètes, Demelza et Sarah étaient revenues à l'AD en même temps qu'une poignée d'autres élèves.

Nous étions toujours en fonction, juste plus subtilement. Nous volions du matériel médical et nous apportions clandestinement notre aide aux blessés du mieux que nous pouvions. Nous rencontrions les élèves qui avaient besoin d'être guidés ou convaincus. Nous sabotions toutes les potions dangereuses qu'on nous obligeait à fabriquer.

Quand février arriva, les leçons de Transplanage débutèrent. Je n'eus pas le droit d'y assister. En fait, tout élève associé à moi ou à Neville était banni de ces cours.

Puisque que ça me donnait un peu de temps libre, je le passais avec Angerona dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle apprenait très vite, déjà presque capable de me désarmer moi, Neville, Michael et plusieurs autres membres plus vieux de l'AD. Avec sa promesse de ne l'utiliser que si elle avait besoin de me contacter, j'avais finalement donné un gallion à Ang.

Après une autre leçon très productive avec elle, Simon et d'autres Première Années, nous nous assîmes dans la Salle, prêts à écouter l'émission de Potterveille de cette semaine. Malheureusement, nous n'avons eu droit qu'à un grincement d'ondes.

- Ils n'ont tout de même pas été capturés, n'est-ce pas? demanda Lavande.

C'était possible, bien sûr, mais Drago ne n'avait donné aucune information cette semaine. J'étais donc convaincue qu'ils allaient bien.

- Ils sont peut-être en train de se relocaliser, suggérai-je.

L'Armée, déçue de ne pas pouvoir écouter son émission préférée, vida tranquillement la pièce. Bientôt, il n'y avait plus qu'Angerona, Neville et moi. Neville était couché, la tête contre un coussin, et semblait s'être assoupi.

- Du nouveau dans tes recherches? me demanda Angerona.

Je continuais de chercher des réponses à mes questions depuis le retour des Vacances de Noël, mais la vérité c'était que je n'arrivais à rien, en tout cas rien de concret. Je pointai la porte avec ma baguette et fis le sortilège de Sourdine.

- Pas vraiment, dis-je et attirant magique plusieurs livres dans ma direction. (Je les plaçai tous devant moi). Le seul élément qui me semble encore étrange est que Lily et Rogue semblaient être amis quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Angerona prit un album et l'ouvrit à des pages où j'avais placé un signet. C'était Lily en première année, se tenant à côté de Rogue au Club de Potions. Ils avaient l'air être proches et riaient sur la photo.

- Tu as raison, dit Angerona.

- Mais ça ne veux rien dire, dis-je. De la fin de la cinquième à la septième année, il n'y a plus aucune photo qui indiquerait même qu'ils se connaissaient.

- Harry n'a-t-il pas déjà dit que Dumbledore faisait confiance à Rogue parce qu'il disait regretter qu'elle soit morte? Tu crois qu'il disait vrai?

- Pas toi aussi, marmonna Neville, en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder la Première Année. La soi-disant amitié qui aurait uni Rogue et Lily n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui. Rogue… a… tué... Dumbledore...**.** Fin de l'histoire. (Il se leva et soupira). Nous devrions rentrer au dortoir.

Angerona et moi nous levâmes et rassemblâmes nos affaires.

- Comment va l'autre recherche? murmura-t-elle en sortant de la Salle.

Je ne lui avais pas parlé des Horcruxes, mais c'était une petite sorcière perspicace et elle avait en quelque sorte senti que je ne me préoccupais pas que de Rogue.

- Quelle autre recherche? demandai-je innocemment.

- Celle dont tu ne parles jamais, répondit-elle. Tu n'aurais pas à te cacher pour aller fouiller tous ces livres sur les Forces du Mal si tu avais simplement gardé ton manuel.

Je m'arrêtai net.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

Angerona stoppa à côté de moi et fronça les sourcils. Elle répéta sa phrase mot pour mot.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais rien d'autre qu'un hoquet n'en sortit. Les yeux grand ouverts, je fis signe à Neville de nous rejoindre.

- Ramène Angie à notre Salle Commune. J'ai besoin d'aller à celle des Serdaigle.

Courir vers la tour des Serdaigle ne me prit que très peu de temps. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais ignoré quelque chose d'aussi évident. Tous les livres avec des informations sur les Horcruxes avaient été retirés de la bibliothèque par Dumbledore et étaient maintenant en la possession d'Hermione, de ce que j'en savais, et je ne trouverais absolument rien dans la collection de livres anciens qui me donnerait des réponses.

Mais ça s'était en se basant sur les règles du vieux système de direction. La nouvelle autorité se fichait complètement des livres maléfiques qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque… _où des livres maléfiques qu'ils utilisaient pour enseigner_…

Par principe, je n'avais jamais ouvert mon manuel de Forces du Mal, mais c'était peut-être une erreur de ma part, et maintenant je ne l'avais plus puisque je l'avais bêtement jeté au feu. Mais il restait tout de même une personne qui n'avait pas pu se débarrasser de son livre étant donné qu'elle n'était pas là pour le faire.

Le manuel de Luna, je l'espérais, serait toujours dans sa chambre.

Michael arriva juste au moment où j'atteignais la Tour et je me glissai derrière lui, ni vue ni connue sous ma cape. Me ruant vers la chambre de Luna, j'allumai les bougies et fouillai un peu partout. Sur sa table de chevet, il y avait une pile de livres.

Je les pris et les regardai rapidement, faisant tomber ses livres de Potions pendant la procédure. Métamorphose, Soin aux Créatures Magiques… _Forces du Mal_. Je l'ouvris au glossaire à la fin du livre et regardai dans la section «H». En parcourant la liste de sujets du bout des doigts, je m'arrêtai sur le mot qui avait éludé mes recherches pendant des mois : _Horcruxe_.

Les mains tremblantes, je tournais les pages avec rapidité car j'avais peur que le livre disparaisse et que je ne puisse jamais découvrir la vérité si je ne le faisais pas au plus vite. Ignorant les coupures de papier sur mes doigts, je finis enfin par trouver la bonne page.

C'était là, écrit noir sur blanc, _enfin sous mes yeux_. Depuis janvier de l'année dernière, ç'avait été hors de ma porté et maintenant, finalement, je comprenais pourquoi le Trio était parti et pourquoi ils étaient restés si secret à propos de leurs plans.

Je pleurai en lisant la description, les larmes tombant sur le manuel, souillant les pages. Je comprenais très bien pourquoi _Magi la Plu Nouar_ avait refusé de donner la plus brève description de ce que c'était.

J'examinai mon reflet dans le miroir de Luna, les mains appuyées contre le verre glacé. Un morceau d'âme de Voldemort avait jadis été en moi. J'en avais la nausée. Du dégoût dans le regard, je regardais ma poitrine se soulever et s'affaisser au rythme de mon souffle, avec l'espoir qu'aucun résidu de la plus noire des magies ne soit resté en moi. Je me sentais si sale, même des années après ma libération.

«Mais je ne suis pas libre», pensai-je. Son influence se manifestait toujours par d'autres moyens. Il avait créé plus d'un Horcruxe. Il était devenu impossible à tuer. Il était devenu immortel. Mon seul espoir de me libérer de Voldemort reposait entre les mains de la personne la plus courageuse que j'aie jamais connue.

Je ramassai le livre de Potions de Luna sur le sol et un morceau de papier en tomba. Je me penchai pour le prendre aussi et je retrouvai à regarder la photo qui était dans le scrapbook de Slughorn, celle de Lily et Rogue pendant leur troisième année. Elle devait avoir glissé dans le livre de Luna quand toutes les photos s'étaient éparpillées. Je la mis dans ma poche.

Pas besoin de vous dire que les cauchemars furent pires que jamais cette nuit-là. Je comprends, avec le recul, que c'est pour me protéger de cela que Dumbledore avait tenu à ce que je n'aie jamais connaissance de cette information en particulier.

Les deux mois qui suivirent passèrent à une vitesse étonnante. Les deux camps furent relativement silencieux. Cela me donna énormément de temps pour penser et réfléchir à mes découvertes. J'avais parlé aux professeurs et aux membres du personnel, mais personne n'avait de réponses au mystère du Patronus. La seule personne qui aurait été en mesure de m'en donner était Dumbledore et je n'allais certainement pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup une seconde fois.

Plusieurs jours avant les vacances de Pâques, je m'étais rendue à ma dernière réunion de l'AD. Quand j'en sortis, Drago était appuyé sur un statue et me regardait.

- Tu t'es perdu, Malfoy?

Drago secoua la tête et continua de me fixer (ça devenait agaçant). Il s'appuya un peu plus sur la statue et répondit :

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment votre petite organisation fait pour survivre. N'importe qui aurait pu être à ma place et vous voir sortir.

- Tu t'inquiète pour moi? dis-je, incrédule.

Sa lèvre se retroussa et il détourna les yeux.

- Non, répondit-il froidement. Je sais quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être t'intéresser. (Il vérifia que le couloir était vide et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer). Les vacances de Pâques sont dans deux jours. Tu as intérêt à surveiller tes arrières.

Il était sur le point de partir, mais je l'attrapai par le bras pour le retenir.

- Non, c'est trop vague, dis-je. La dernière fois que tu m'as donné une information du genre, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça signifiais et nous avons perdu Luna. Des détails, Malfoy.

Drago fronça les sourcils et se redressa, ses yeux pleins d'ennui plongés droit dans les miens.

- Il n'y a personne ici à impressionner, dis-je en indiquant le couloir qui était désert. (Je lui montrai ma Cape). Et je suis seule.

- Bien, grogna-t-il. Les Carrow en ont ras-le-bol de votre rébellion. Je ne connais leur plan, mais ce ne sera pas joli. Si j'étais toi, je me mettrais à l'abri.

- Je rentre chez moi pour Pâques, répondis-je, mais je vais prévenir les autres.

Je continuai de le fixer pendant quelques secondes inconfortables. Songeuse, je lui demandai :

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile pour toi de faire le bien?

- On a déjà eu cette discussion, répondit Malfoy. Quelque soit cette utopique fantasme que tu as de moi développant soudainement une conscience et se dressant volontairement contre le seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est juste un… _fantasme_. Plus vite tu l'accepteras, moins grande sera la déception.

- Je n'y crois pas une seconde, dis-je en enroulant la Cape autour de mes épaules. Je pense qu'il y encore de l'espoir pour toi et je pense que tu le sais très bien, toi aussi.

Drago garda le silence et se contenta de prendre une grande inspiration. Secouant lentement la tête, il se tourna et disparut dans les ténèbres du corridor, me laissant ainsi toute seule. Je couvris ma tête de la Cape et m'évaporai dans la nuit.

Quand j'arrivai au seuil de la Tour de Griffondor, j'étais sur le point de dire le mot de passe quand j'entendis la Grosse Dame parler à un autre portrait que je connaissais sous le nom de Chevalier Bleu.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir ce qu'il voulait, dit la Grosse Dame.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser entrer, dit le Chevalier Bleu.

- Mais c'est le Directeur! s'exclama la Grosse Dame, visiblement outrée. Et il avait le bon mot de passe. D'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était mon devoir de l'écouter. Nous sommes tous deux dans l'obligation de servir le Directeur en fonction.

- Mais il nous a fait promettre de protéger les étudiants à n'importe quel prix, dit le Chevalier Bleu. Il s'incluait certainement dans ce serment. Il n'a pas exactement la réputation d'être clément. Après Dumbledore…

La Grosse Dame laissa échapper un sanglot.

- Ne me le rappelle surtout pas! brailla-t-elle. S'il l'a assassinée dans sa chambre, je ne me pardonnerais jamais de l'avoir laissé monter ce soir. Ginny est l'une de mes étudiants préférés.

J'étouffai un hoquet. Rogue était dans ma chambre. Je pensais que nous avions encore un peu de temps pour penser à ce que nous ferions. Je croyais que j'aurais le temps de prévenir les autres. Mais pourquoi m'attendait-il?

- Cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas monté dans cette tour, n'est-ce pas? continua le Chevalier Bleu, inconscient de mon inquiétude.

- Pas depuis presque vingt ans, répondit la Grosse Dame. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Il aurait passé la nuit devant sa porte si elle n'était pas descendue pour lui dire de partir.

- Il essayait seulement de s'excuser, protesta le Chevalier Bleu.

- Ça faisait des mois que je savais que ça se terminerait ainsi, répliqua la Grosse Dame. Lily Evans étais peut-être une jeune femme indulgente, mais même elle savait vers quelle voie Rogue s'enlignait.

Je retirai la Cape et la Grosse Dame sursauta de soulagement.

- Ginny! s'écria-t-elle.

- Œil de scarabée, murmurai-je, après avoir pris en considération ce que je venais d'entendre.

Quand elle ne s'ouvrit pas, je répétai le mot de passe avec plus de certitude dans ma voix.

- Il t'attend là-haut, Ginny. Je ne peux pas…

- Je n'irai pas dans ma chambre, dis-je. Je serai de retour d'ici peu. Je dois juste dire quelque chose à Neville. S'il vous plaît.

La Grosse Dame me libéra la voie à contrecœur et je courus vers la chambre de Neville. Je me ruai vers son lit et je le secouai pour le réveiller.

- Neville, sifflai-je. Réveille-toi, c'est urgent!

Neville se redressa, les yeux grands ouverts, la baguette parée. Il devait dormir la baguette au poing ces derniers temps.

- Ginny? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Je m'empressai de lui répéter ce que m'avait dit Drago et que Rogue m'attendait dans ma chambre.

- Je dois prendre la fuite, dis-je rapidement. si Harry vient ici, assure-toi de m'envoyer un message. Prends soin d'Angerona.

Je le serrai fort dans mes bras et sortis à toute vitesse de la chambre, me disant qu'il devait se croire en train de rêver.

En courant hors de la Tour de Girffondor, je n'avais aucune idée de là où aller. Avec ma cape qui traînait comme une bannière derrière moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Pouvais-je fuir le château au beau milieu de la nuit? Et même si j'y parvenais, est-ce que je pourrais retourner saine et sauve à la maison? Était-ce possible…**.**

Plus de questions. Un éclair de lumière me coupa la route, brisant le mur de pierre à côté de moi. je m'arrêtai net, fis un quart de tour vers la droite et trouvai Alecto Carrow qui me regardais avec mépris. Elle leva sa baguette pour frapper de nouveau et je bloquai agilement son maléfice.

- Sale peste! cria-t-elle quand le sortilège rebondit sur elle, ratant son visage de quelques centimètres.

Sans prendre le temps de penser, je me couvris de la Cape et courus. En tournant le coin, je sentis un sort atteindra la Cape et mon mollet commença à me faire souffrir. Alors que j'accélérais, je sentis du sang chaud couler sur ma jambe. Je m'arrêtai, retirai la Cape et me retournai vers l'intersection que je venais de prendre.

Baguette levée, j'attendais Alecto. Au lieu de la Mangemort, je sentis un froid intense, partant du plus profond de moi, se répandre jusque dans le bout de mes doigts. J'entendis Tom Jedusor dans ma tête et je fus prise de tremblements pendant que je levais ma baguette vers les détraqueurs qui pénétraient dans le couloir.

Avant d'avoir le temps de crier l'incantation, une lumière argentée entra. Une biche d'argent, le même Patronus qui m'avait sauvée des mois plus tôt, chassa les créatures.

Quand je me tournai, ma baguette sauta de mes mains et vola plusieurs mètres plus loin. Alecto se tenait maintenant devant moi (elle avait apparemment pris le raccourci que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'atteindre), sa baguette pointée sur ma poitrine.

- Je ne voulais pas te tuer, Weasley, dit-elle calmement. Tu serais beaucoup plus utile comme poids pour tenir ta famille de traîtres à leur sang en laisse. Mais, comme tu le sais… un accident est si vite arrivé… (Elle sourit). _Avada Ke_…

J'avais fermé les yeux, attendant la mort qui ne vint jamais. Au lieu de quoi, j'entendis le bruit sourd d'un corps inanimé qui tombe au sol et je rouvris les yeux. Alecto était maintenant allongée sur le sol, assommée, sa baguette toujours fixée à sa main tendue. Je regardai autour de moi, cherchant quelqu'un à remercier, mais je ne trouvai personne.

Je ramassai ma Cape et ma baguette et courus vers le seul endroit où je serais en sécurité. J'irai dans la Salle sur Demande et, de là, j'élaborerais un plan pour sortir. Alors que j'approchais de la porte, un autre sort passa près de me toucher.

- _Accio Cape!_ cria Amycus.

Je la maintins fermement contre la porte de la Salle.

«J'ai besoin d'un endroit où cacher cela» fut la première chose à laquelle je pensai. La porte s'ouvrit et j'entrai dans la cathédrale de bric-à-brac.

- Pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête, fis-je à haute voix.

Ça ferait l'affaire. Amycus ne pourrait certainement pas entrer ici, mais quand je me tournai vers la porte, je le vis qui me suivait toujours. Je lui lançai un maléfice et continuai de courir à travers les rangées.

Il était plutôt difficile à combattre, enchaînant attaque après attaque, mais mon bouclier était assez efficace pour les contrer. Pas de bol, je trébuchai et me cassai la figure, mordant ma lèvre dans le feu de l'action. Je roulai sur le côté et finis en position assise.

Amycus ne courrait plus. En fait, il s'était écroulé, immobile, sur le sol, tout comme sa sœur.

Je me relevai, alerte, prête à voir apparaître un autre Mangemort, peut-être non loin du bout de la rangée sur ma gauche où il y avait plusieurs balais, ou alors à droite, où il y avait une étrange perruque sur laquelle était posée un diadème.

- Suivez-moi, vite.

L'instinct prit le dessus, je sursautai et jetai un sortilège de Stupéfaction. Sur le sol, enveloppé dans sa cape noire, gisait Severus Rogue. J'avais immobilisé le Directeur au moment où il aurait facilement pu me prendre par derrière… **.**

Ou alors, peut-être essayait-il de me protéger?

Je cherchai dans ma poche quelque chose pour m'essuyer la lèvre en sang et j'en sortis la photo de Rogue et Lily en troisième année, alors qu'il venait de gagner le prix de Slughorn. J'eus un demi-sourire en la tournant pour regarder au dos.

_Severus T. Rogue_

_et_

_Lily A. Evans_

_Prix des Meilleurs Élèves de Troisième Année_

Comme les choses avaient changées depuis cette époque. Rogue, le Serpentard à l'air sournois qui avait donné à Lily un nom impardonnable, c'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi, ses allégeances, encore et toujours, remises en question. Lily, la belle Griffondor qui avait dit à Rogue d'aller se faire voir après trop de secondes chances, reposait six pieds sous terre à des kilomètres de là, son amour toujours présent dans le sang du fils qu'elle avait protégé au prix de sa vie.

_Severus T. Rogue… Lily A. Evans…_

Je lâchai la cape abîmée sur le sol alors qu'un lien que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps se formait dans mon esprit. Le deuxième prénom de Lily et le mot de passe que nous avions utilisé en octobre… c'était le même.

_Ce doit être une coïncidence_, pensai-je. Ça faisait des années qu'ils n'étaient plus amis. Je sortis de la salle en vitesse; j'avais besoin de parler à Dumbledore. Il aurait les réponses.

Les torches faisaient danser des ombres sur les murs, créant des images qui n'étaient pas vraiment là. Je secouai la tête, oubliant les tours que me jouait mon esprit. J'étais en sécurité. Les Carrow étaient inconscients et je ne ressentais étonnamment plus aucune menace de la part de Rogue.

La gorge serrée, je m'arrêtai devant l'entrée de son bureau où la gargouille attendait le mot de passe. D'une voix claire, je dis :

- Automne.

Je m'attendais à ce que la statue bouge, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Déçue, je sortis la photographie de ma poche et étudiai les gagnants du prix en Potions. En la retournant, je lis les noms encore une fois, et levait les yeux vers la gargouille. Je respirai un bon coup et dis :

- Lily.

Un part de moi anticipait la défaite, mais au fond de moi, je savais que la porte allait s'ouvrir. Je remis la photo dans ma poche et compris entièrement ce que tout cela signifiait. Je m'engageai dans les escaliers. Une marche à la fois, je fis mon ascension en pensant à la terreur que je ressentais depuis quelques mois et qui n'était, après tout, peut-être pas légitime.

Prudemment, j'entrai dans le bureau de Rogue, ma baguette dressée, juste au cas où. Je scannai les portraits et finis par trouver celui que je cherchais, ses lunettes en demi-lunes et son éternel nez brisé. Un sourire naissant sur mes lèvres, j'entrepris de réveiller Dumbledore.

L'ancien Directeur de Poudlard ouvrit les yeux et ses iris bleus s'égayèrent en me voyant.

- Miss Weasley, il faut qu'on arrête de se rencontrer de cette façon, dit-il en baillant.

Mon sourire s'élargit.

- Bonjour, Professeur. Je voulais vous parler.

- Oh? demanda-t-il. Vous risquez un châtiment pour converser avec un portrait?

Je haussai les épaules, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- Je pense que je pourrai supporter une autre retenue avec Hagrid.

Il leva les sourcils et me fit signe d'approcher.

- Malgré votre lèvre qui saigne, vous semblez beaucoup plus calme que la dernière fois que vous êtes venue ici. Aurais-je raison de supposez que vous en êtes venue à terme avec certains de vos soucis?

- Oui, monsieur, répondis-je, me tenant maintenant juste devant lui. Je cherchais beaucoup de réponses.

- J'imagine que vos recherches ont été fructueuses, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici, dit-il. Comprenez-vous, à présent, pourquoi j'ai choisi de ne rien vous dire?

J'acquiesçai, avalant ma salive avec appréhension.

- Est-ce que…

J'aurais tellement voulu dire son nom pour prouver qu'il ne m'intimidait pas. Sans autre choix, je continuai :

-… _il_ a vraiment déchiré son âme plus d'une fois?

Dumbledore remit ses lunettes en place sur l'arête de son nez.

- Six fois. Sept morceaux distincts.

- Sept, répétai-je. Le nombre le plus puissant en magie.

- En effet.

- Saviez-vous que je finirais par le découvrir?

- Je n'en ai jamais douté, dit Dumbledore. Je suis seulement surpris qu'il vous aie fallu tant de temps.

- Je le sais depuis un moment, dis-je, mais je ne pouvais pas risquer de monter vous parler avant d'avoir résolu un autre mystère.

- Et quel est-il, cet autre mystère?

_Vieux sot_, pensai-je. Il savait très bien de quoi je voulais parler. Il passait tout son temps dans ce bureau. Il devait savoir ce que faisait réellement Rogue. Je répondis quand même à sa question.

- Je pense que Rogue nous protège depuis le début. Il a été ami avec Lily Potter, le saviez-vous?

Dumbledore ne répondit rien.

- Bien sûr que vous le saviez, dis-je en riant tout bas. Mais je ne comprends pas…**.** Il… Rogue vous a assassiné, non?

- C'est ce qu'il semblerait.

Avec cet homme, il n'y avait jamais de réponses simples comme oui ou non. Il restait toujours secret et mystérieux, ne répondant jamais directement aux questions. Aucun besoin de préciser que ce n'était pas la réponse que je voulais.

Je soupirai et la Pensine près de Dumbledore attira mon regard. La substance à l'intérieur scintillait comme si des souvenirs y étaient déposés. J'attrapai le bord, voulant plus que tout y plonger, mais avant cela, je regardai Dumbledore.

Il devait avoir saisi l'expression sur mon visage.

- Vous êtes bien consciente que la connaissance est le pouvoir, dit-il en indiquant d'un geste la Pensine. Vous avez diligemment cherché des réponses pendant longtemps.

- Vous voulez que je regarde?

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je _veux_, ma chère. Je ne sais pas du tout si tous les secrets vous seront révélés si vous décidiez de voir le contenu de cet instrument magique. Je suggère seulement qu'une jeune femme intelligente comme vous l'êtes ne serait jamais satisfaite de ne pas savoir si cela pourrait mettre un terme à votre quête de réponses.

- Vous me connaissez trop bien, Professeur, dis-je. J'ai _besoin_ de savoir.

Il acquiesça.

J'agrippai le bord de la Pensine, hésitant un instant, mais le chemin à suivre était très clair. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, je plongeai tête première dans les souvenirs et je me sentis tomber dans des années et des années de pensées.

Quand j'atterris, je me retrouvai dans un parc, par un après-midi ensoleillé. Deux fillettes se balançaient à plusieurs mètres de là et je m'approchai d'elles, reconnaissant les traits de Lily Evans. Je me demandai, pendant un instant si c'était son souvenir.

La scène se déroula et, éventuellement, je compris que c'était les souvenirs de Rogue que j'observais. Après cette scène particulière, je fus transportée des mois plus tard, peut-être l'été d'après, quand Lily et Rogue avaient parlé de Poudlard et que Pétunia avait été frappée par une branche.

Puis, la scène sur la Plateforme 9¾, suivie du train, de la répartition et des années qui suivirent, alors que les amis étaient les meilleurs de leur cours de Potions, et les scènes de leur cinquième année. J'eus un mouvement de recul quand Rogue traita Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je ne suis pas intéressée.

- Je suis désolé!

- Garde ta salive.

Après cette scène, je regardai Rogue, peut-être quelques jours après sa tentative de persuader Lily, essayant de lui parler dans les couloirs, les classes, la Grande Salle, mais la fougueuse jeune fille aux cheveux roux ne voulait plus rien à voir avec celui qui l'avait offensée.

Rogue, échevelé et désespéré dans ce qui, je suppose, était la Salle Commune de Serpentard, écrivait trois lettres sur le revers d'un morceau de parchemin : L.A.E. Il retourna le papier et commença à rédiger la lettre, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas avoir les mains tremblantes.

_Ma très chère Lily… Tu refuses de me regarder et tu refuses de me parler…_

Il écrivit sans arrêt jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne _Tu me manques tellement…_Il leva la plume et la plaça dans sa bouteille d'encre, le souffle court. Une larme tomba de son visage terreux et alla se briser sur la surface de la table. Il fronça les sourcils, certainement à cause qu'il se demandait s'il devait ou non lui dire enfin ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle.

Il prit sa plume de dans son encrier et commença à se confesser sur papier. _Je t'ai_…

Avant même que Rogue ait commencé à écrire, un Serpentard trapu se pencha sur lui. Ses cheveux bruns étaient très courts. Ses yeux étaient foncés, comme s'ils aucune couleur ne pouvait s'en échapper.

- Severus, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Rogue sursauta et fit tomber d'encre sur le sol. Il tourna sa chaise pour faire face au garçon.

- Avery, bégaya-t-il, qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Donne-moi la lettre, dit-il.

Rogue prit sa lettre d'amour incomplète et courut, poussant l'autre garçon au passage. Il courut, les mots serrés contre sa poitrine, des larmes brûlantes au coin des yeux. Il courut, loin des étudiants qui l'avaient influencé ces dernières années, par la faute de qui la seule fille qu'il avait jamais aimé le détestait maintenant.

Il entra dans la Salle sur Demande, haletant, et chercha dans la cathédrale un endroit où finir sa lettre ou la cacher, je ne savais pas exactement. Il se précipita vers un placard où plusieurs livres étaient empilés, mit la main sur le livre du dessus, laissant une empreinte dans la poussière.

La porte commença à s'ouvrir et Rogue s'empressa de glisser la lettre dans la pile de livres. Il se retourna, baguette parée et regarda qui était à la porte.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Avery.

Avery rit d'un rire froid.

- Severus, j'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'était passé entre toi et la Sang-de-Bourbe…

- Ne l'appelle PAS comme ça! hurla Rogue.

Avery se contenta de sourire.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a aucune pitié pour ceux qui reviennent sur leurs promesses. Or, nous lui avons promis nos services quand nous serons partis d'ici et, en retour, nous aurons une place de choix, avec des richesses et du pouvoir, dans le nouveau régime.

- Je… je m'en fiche désormais.

- Tu crois qu'Evans te le pardonneras un jour? ricana Avery en s'approchant de Rogue, la baguette pointée directement sur sa poitrine. Je pense que je l'ai même vue parler à Potter aujourd'hui. N'est-ce pas _ce_ garçon que tu déteste tant?

Rogue tomba à genou.

- Et maintenant, tu voudrais abandonner tes seuls amis? dit Avery, faisant claquer sa langue. Pas de copine et maintenant, pas d'amis… mais que vas-tu devenir, Severus?

Rogue baissa sa baguette, incapable de contrôler ses tremblements. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aurais voulu le serrer très fort dans mes bras et le ramener du côté du bien, mais l'inévitable était clair. Le choix que ferait Rogue était évident.

Avery souriait.

- Je savais que tu reviendrais à la raison… _Endoloris!_

Rogue cria, se tortillant de douleur sur le sol et je pleurais. Je criais à celui qui le tourmentait d'arrêter, j'essayai de l'en empêcher, mais il n'y avait rein à faire… c'était un souvenir.

La scène se dissout et je me tenais à côté du lac glacé, sous un arbre. Je regardais curieusement James et Lily s'éloigner après un baiser qui m'était familier.

- Tu as toujours été le cerf qui cherchait sa biche, murmura Lily. Je crois que tu l'as enfin trouvée.

Elle l'attira vers elle, dans un nouveau baiser.

Je laissai mon regard vagabonder dans la vaste étendue de neige, à la recherche de Rogue. Il devait être là puisque c'était son souvenir. Je regardai dans l'arbre, m'attendant à voir les yeux sombres du Serpentard regarder la scène. Il n'y était pas.

- Lily, je te retrouve plus tard. Je dois m'occuper d'un truc, dis James avant de serrer affectueusement ses avant-bras.

Bien qu'elle ait l'air déçue, elle répondit :

- C'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Je dois réviser mes notes de Métamorphose. Merci… merci pour cette belle journée.

Elle se rapprocha et l'embrassa brièvement avant de partir.

Il la regarda partir, marchant péniblement dans la neige jusqu'au château. Quand il approcha de l'entrée, il fouilla calmement dans sa poche et en sortit sa baguette. Un fois Lily à l'intérieur, James pointa agressivement sa baguette sur le tronc d'arbre, _vers moi_.

- Tu nous suis depuis combien de temps? grogna James.

Je restai figée. J'étais sur le point de répondre quand une voix, derrière moi, se fit entendre. Je me tournai juste à temps pour voir Rogue apparaître.

- Toi…, cria Rogue, les mots restant coincés dans sa gorge tant il était furieux. (Sa baguette était maintenant pointée sur James). C'est de la comédie! Tu fais semblant pour avoir Lily. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien.

James secoua la tête.

- J'admets avoir fait des choses horribles à plusieurs personnes et j'essaie de me les faire pardonner. Et oui, Lily est une des raisons pour lesquelles je veux changer… (Son bras ne faiblit pas une seconde pendant son petit discours). Contrairement à toi, j'aime assez Lily pour _changer_.

- Comment oses-tu me renvoyer ça au visage! rugit Rogue. Tu ne te soucie pas vraiment d'elle.

- Ça, c'est faux. Elle est la seule chose que toi et moi ayons jamais eue en commun.

Il fit une pause, laissant ainsi le temps à Rogue d'assimiler ces mots. D'après son regard, il bouillait d'envie de jeter un maléfice à l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui, au lieu de quoi il baissa sa baguette et dit :

- La prochaine fois que tu nous suis, pris pour ne pas que je t'attrape.

Sur ce, il s'en alla.

Rogue lança un sort, mais le jet orange rata l'épaule de James. Celui-ci se retourna et, deux secondes plus tard, Rogue était maintenu contre le tronc d'arbre. Sa baguette pressée contre la tempe de son ennemi, James dit :

- La seule raison pour laquelle je ne te détruis pas sur le champ, c'est parce que Lily semble croire qu'il y a encore un peu de bon en toi…

- Quoi…?

- Mais je pense qu'elle se trompe, siffla James. (Il serra l'avant-bras de Rogue avec sa main libre). Tu as dix-sept ans, maintenant. Ça y est? Tu as déjà vendu ton âme au diable? Il t'a marqué comme un vulgaire animal? Tu ferais mieux d'espérer ne pas croiser mon chemin quand nous aurons quitté l'école.

Rogue repoussa James, mais laissa malencontreusement tomber sa baguette. Sans oser la reprendre, Rogue cria :

- Un jour, je te tuerai, Potter.

James eut un rire moqueur. J'eu un frisson face à la terrible ironie de cette affirmation.

- Il gèlera en enfer avant le jour où Servilus Rogue sera responsable de ma mort.

La scène changea et j'écoutai une conversation entre Rogue et Dumbledore. Rogue avait commis une terrible erreur en révélant la prophétie et Voldemort avait jeté son dévolu sur les Potter. Le souvenir suivant, James et Lily étaient morts et Rogue jurait de consacrer sa vie à la mémoire de Lily Evans et promettait de protéger Harry. La scène s'évanouit.

La pluie tombait silencieusement sur les pierres tombales. Le seul bruit audible était le doux petit splash des goutes qui frappaient le marbre et le granit. Des nuages de tempête bloquaient à la fois tous les rayons du soleil et toutes joies. Quant à moi, la pluie passait au travers de moi sans que je ne la sente sur ma peau.

Le cimetière était désert à l'exception d'un homme, à genou, criant ses remords aux cieux. La température semblait froide et impitoyable, mais l'homme devant moi ne semblait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit et peut-être ne pourrait-il jamais ressentir les choses de la même façon désormais.

Sans avoir besoin de lire l'épitaphe, je savais ce qui était arrivé. Je m'approchai, silencieusement et respectueusement, même si je savais pertinemment que Rogue ne pouvait pas me voir. Considérant les événements, ça semblait être la bonne chose à faire.

- Lily, je suis désolé…, sanglota Rogue, la pluie se mêlant aux larmes; le chagrin, à la précipitation. Je suis tellement désolé…

Je remarquai qu'il ne portait que du noir, un signe de deuil. J'imagine qu'il avait décidé à ce moment-là de ne jamais porter que du noir, puisqu'il ne pouvait se pardonner. Plus de bonheur signifiait aussi qu'il n'y aurait plus de couleur dans sa vie… surtout pas du vert… la couleur des yeux qui hanteraient ses rêves pour le restant de ses jours.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Lily.

Les excuses répétées n'avaient aucun effet sur le silencieux monticule de terre, pas plus que l'eau qui tentait en vain de nettoyer ses péchés. Il resterait en état de deuil perpétuel, expiant éternellement ses fautes.

Il pleurait. Je pleurais avec lui.

La scène finit par s'évanouir. J'étais dans une classe vide. Contre le mur du fond, un nombre indéterminé de bureaux et de chaises étaient entassées les uns sur les autres. Les années les avaient recouverts de poussière. Étais-je dans une autre version de la Salle sur Demande?

Je scrutai l'autre bout de la pièce, plongé dans l'obscurité. C'est à ce moment que je réalisai que Rogue se tenait devant un miroir aux motifs de cadre d'or très élaborés. Une inscription y était gravée dans un langage étrange : _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_. Le miroir était appuyé sur le mur et Rogue refusait d'en détacher son regard.

- Lily…, marmonnait-il.

Je me rapprochai, jusqu'à être directement derrière lui, et je regardai le reflet dans le miroir. Je m'attendais à voir son profil au nez crochu se manifester à la surface, mais j'eus un hoquet quand je ne vis pas seulement lui, mais Lily Evans. Elle souriait et le tenait dans ses bras.

- Encore là, Severus?

Rogue et moi nous détournâmes du miroir et trouvâmes Dumbledore qui observait Rogue. Même dans l'ombre, je pouvais dire qu'il avait un très puissant regard de compassion pour le Maître des Potions. Rogue grogna doucement et, avec toute la volonté qui lui restait, jeta un dernier regard au miroir avant de rejoindre Dumbledore.

- Quand nous avons déplacé le Miroir du Rised dans cette pièce, Severus, je me souviens vous avoir demandé de ne pas revenir, dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant sur l'un des bureaux.

- Je n'ai rien promis, Dumbledore, dit doucement Rogue, la honte apparente dans ses yeux.

- Vous avez besoin que je vous rappelle que ce miroir ne montre aucune vérité? demanda Dumbledore. Vous gâcherez vôtre vie si vous passer trop de temps ici.

- Je me suis gâché il y a longtemps déjà, murmura Rogue. Et ça, c'est la seule vérité qu'il me reste.

Rogue s'assit juste à côté du Directeur.

Le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre fit écho dans la pièce. Dumbledore agita aussitôt sa baguette au-dessus de lui et de Rogue. Les deux hommes disparurent à temps pour que je ne vois _personne _partir. J'entendis des bruits de pas vers le miroir, puis une cape qui m'était familière tomba et Harry se tenait là où Rogue était quelques minutes auparavant.

J'allai le rejoindre ce qui confirma ce que je pensais déjà. D'après le pull qu'il portait, Harry avait seulement onze ans. Avec fascination, il observait le miroir. Quand je suivis son regard, je fus incapable de voir ce qu'il voyait. J'en conclus donc que je ne pouvais voir que ce que Rogue voyait puisque c'était son souvenir.

- Alors… encore là, Harry? dit Dumbledore, accueillant le garçon de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait pour Rogue.

Il apparut, laissant Rogue de son côté, toujours invisible.

Harry semblait terrifié quand il se tourna pour voir Dumbledore assit à un bureau.

- Je… je ne vous avais pas vu, monsieur.

Alors que j'écoutais leur conversation, je pris la place de Harry devant le miroir, dans l'espoir que ça fonctionne pour moi aussi même si je ne faisais pas partie de cette réalité. Ça a marché.

Je fixais mon reflet, intact, avec le même visage plein de poussière et les mêmes vêtements froissés que j'avais quand j'avais plongé dans le souvenir, à une différence près. Harry était à côté de moi, tenait ma main et me caressait les cheveux. Son regard émeraude contenait tant d'amour et d'admiration…

Je ne pus empêcher les larmes de me monter aux yeux. Dans le reflet, Harry les essuya, mais aussitôt que je sortis de ce rêve, personne n'était là pour sécher mes larmes.

- Il ne nous montre rien d'autre que le plus profond, le plus désespéré désir de notre cœur, dit Dumbledore avant de poursuivre et les mots de cet homme n'avaient jamais été plus vrais.

Quand Harry partit, Rogue réapparut.

- Combien de temps avant que vous changiez le miroir de pièce? demanda-t-il à Dumbledore.

- Aussi tôt que possible, répondit celui-ci. Et je vous fais la même requête que celle que j'ai faite à Harry. Ce sera plus difficile pour vous puisque vous saurez où il est.

- Très bien, dit Rogue. (Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais s'arrêta pour ajouter quelque chose). Qu'est-ce que _vous_ vous voyez dans le miroir?

Rogue n'avait également pas cru son histoire de bas.

Dumbledore se retourna vers le miroir au bout de la pièce, perdu dans un souvenir. Le Directeur ne répondit pas et marcha simplement vers le miroir. Je le suivis rapidement, mais je savais que le souvenir se terminerait aussitôt que Rogue aurait passé la porte.

Je n'avais jamais vu Dumbledore à court de mots avant cela et, alors que le souvenir faisait place à un autre, je suis certaine de l'avoir vu verser une larme. Un déclic se fit pendant cette demi-seconde : peut-être que ce n'était pas pour Harry et Rogue qu'il déplaçait le miroir, mais pour lui.

Plusieurs années avaient passé et Dumbledore et Rogue se trouvaient dans le bureau du Directeur. Dumbledore était à peine conscient, sa main brûlée semblait morte. Rogue tentait par tous les moyens de le sauver.

- Alors, comme cela, Lord Voldemort voit un moment dans un futur proche où il n'aura plus besoin d'un espion à Poudlard? demanda Dumbledore.

- Il croit que l'école sera bientôt sous son contrôle, oui.

- Et si elle venait vraiment à tomber entre ses mains, j'ai votre parole que vous ferez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour protéger les étudiants de Poudlard?

Rogue hocha la tête.

Le reste de la scène s'effaça, suivie de ce qui s'était produit sur la Tour d'Astronomie quand Rogue avait été forcé de porter le coup fatal à l'homme qu'il admirait le plus, puis Rogue et Mondingus. Ensuite, il y eut quand Rogue avait accidentellement coupé l'oreille de George et la scène s'évanouit une fois de plus.

Rogue entra dans la cuisine, sa cape flottant derrière lui. Les Elfes de Maison tremblaient tous de peur.

- Elfes, commença Rogue, n'oubliez pas que vous travaillez pour moi et que vous devez faire ce que je vous dis.

- Elfes de Maisons ont obligation de faire ce que le Directeur dit, dit Kreattur. Même si Directeur est un meurtrier.

Le visage de Rogue s'assombrit.

- Je vous ordonne de protéger les étudiants de Poudlard sous toutes circonstances et je vous interdis de dire à quiconque que je vous ai donné cet ordre. Si ce n'est pas assez clair, nous aurons de gros ennuis.

- Dobby comprend parfaitement, dit Dobby.

La scène changea de nouveau. Rogue faisait les cent pas devant le portrait de Dumbledore, pestant, tempêtant et hurlant.

- Ces enfants insolents n'aident pas du tout la situation, cria-t-il. Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de tous les renvoyer?

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

- Severus, ils donnent de l'espoir aux autres élèves, argumenta-t-il. Peut-être Miss Weasley réussira-t-elle-même à persuader le jeune Malfoy après cette retenue que vous lui avez donnée. Mais vous avez raison, on doit les empêcher de tester leurs limites.

- Ils veulent s'introduire dans mon bureau! siffla Rogue. Et voler cette épée! (Il pointa l'Épée de Griffondor d'un geste violent). La petite amie de Potter est juste aussi imprudente et insubordonnée que lui.

- Votre colère est injustifiée, dit Dumbledore. Ne serait-ce pas plutôt que vous voyez en elle une autre jeune rouquine, elle aussi amoureuse d'un Potter?

Rogue était à bout de souffle.

Elle en devient folle. Elle n'a pas quitté ce couloir depuis des jours.

- Si c'est comme ça… vous devriez la laisser monter. Je pense avoir besoin de lui parler. Un des Carrow pourrait peut-être laisser échapper le mot de passe, non?

La scène se transforma.

Rogue était sous les gradins du terrain de Quidditch, les ombres cachaient son visage. Dans le noir, il observait cinq étudiants mettre les pieds sur le terrain avec leurs balais. Rogue marmonna :

- Espèce d'idiots.

Rogue devait avoir senti les détraqueur avant de les voir parce qu'il prit son courage à deux main et prononça le nom de Lily plusieurs fois. Sans se préoccuper du froid, il leva sa baguette et cria «_Spereo Patronum!». _La biche argentée sortit du bout de sa baguette.

Les joueurs de Quidditch clandestins remarquèrent finalement le changement d'atmosphère et descendirent de leurs balais. Levant les yeux au ciel, Demelza cria lorsqu'elle aperçu une pléthore de détraqueurs qui venait vers eux.

Rogue envoya plusieurs autre Patronus alors que les élèves fuyaient.

Un autre changement de scène et Rogue tenait l'Épée et la plongeait dans un étang glacé avant de faire appel à sa biche. Je le regardai se cacher derrière les arbres pendant que Harry se déshabillait pour descendre chercher l'Épée dans l'eau, suivi de Ron qui était venu à sa rescousse. Ils parlèrent, puis Ron vint vers la cachette de Rogue. Nous étions partis avant qu'il n'arrive.

La scène s'était dissoute et, encore un fois, Rogue parlait à Dumbledore.

- La jeune Weasley commence à me soupçonner, dit Rogue, en faisant craquer ses jointures devant lui. J'ai entendu une conversation entre elle et cette agaçante petite fille de première année.

- Ça ne me surprend pas du tout que Miss Weasley essaie de résoudre le mystère qu'est Severus Rogue, dit Dumbledore. Elle a toujours eu une grande soif de savoir. Je me demande bien si elle reviendra me rendre visite bientôt avec d'autres questions.

- Vous ne lui direz rien, n'est-ce pas? questionna Rogue.

- Je n'en aurai pas besoin. C'est une brillante petite sorcière. Je suis sûr qu'elle aura réunit la plupart des morceaux du puzzle avant de venir me voir.

- Et suis-je supposé la laisser monter ici une seconde fois? répliqua Rogue, s'asseyant avec un regard noir pour le portrait. Elle pourrait mettre en péril tout ce pourquoi nous avons travaillé, Dumbledore.

- Oh, j'en doute fort. S'il y a quelqu'un parmi les élèves à qui je peux faire confiance avec de tels secrets, c'est bien elle. Elle s'en est montrée plus que digne ces dernières années. Si ce n'était pas de son attachement envers Harry, j'aurais peut-être considérer tout lui dire.

Rogue secoua la tête avec incrédulité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais s'arrêta et changea d'expression.

- Les Carrow ont reçu l'ordre d'enlever cette fille pour faire pression sur les Weasley.

- Alors, vous devez vous assurez qu'elle puisse retourner chez elle saine et sauve.

… Sans préavis, je fus tirée hors du souvenir. Une main autour de mon bras me tira hors de la Pensine et je tombai sur le sol; Severus Rogue se tenait devant moi.

Son regard passa de moi au portrait de Dumbledore.

- Comment osez-vous, Dumbledore! gronda-t-il. Vous n'aviez aucun droit de lui montrer mes souvenirs.

- Je suis un portrait, Severus. Comment suggérez-vous que je puisse l'en empêcher?

Je me levai. Mes joues étaient humides, signe que j'avais pleuré. Autant j'avais ressentis un certain lien avec Lily, j'en percevais un avec Rogue à présent, aussi étrange que cela puisse sembler. Un amour à sens unique auquel il s'accrochait depuis tant d'années, accomplissant, au nom de Lily, des actes dont elle ne pourrait jamais avoir connaissance.

Je mis une main sur l'épaule de Rogue.

- Professeur, je suis désolée…

Rogue retira immédiatement son bras.

- Ne me touchez pas, siffla-t-il. Je ne veux pas de votre sympathie. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre _pitié_.

En visionnant ces souvenirs, j'en étais venue à penser que l'homme ignoble que j'en étais venue à détester depuis des années n'était en fait qu'un rôle. J'étais attristée de réaliser que ce n'était pas exactement ça. Je fronçai les sourcils, mais je ressentais toujours une forte connexion avec cet homme qui avait toutes les raisons d'être amer.

- Dumbledore a raison, Professeur, dis-je à mi-voix. Je ne dirai rien. Je suis plutôt douée pour garder des secrets…

Le regard froid de Rogue se tourna vers moi et interrompit mon discours. Ensuite, il me parla comme si ses actes n'avaient pas été découverts :

- Vous êtes indéfiniment suspendue de Poudlard. Vos parents seront là d'ici peu pour vous ramener à la maison. Je vous conseille de rassembler vos effets personnels avant que les Carrow ne se réveillent. Ils ne seront pas de bonne humeur une fois remis sur pieds.

Je regardai Dumbledore, qui hocha la tête et dit au revoir d'un signe de la main. Je savais que je ne devrais pas poser d'autres questions, mais…

- Professeur, est-ce que… Lily, savait-elle que vous essayiez de la sauver?

La lèvre de Rogue se retroussa.

- Non, répondit-il.

Être de retour à la maison aurait dû être un soulagement après avoir souffert si longtemps, mais ça ne l'était pas. Après des mois d'insurrection productive, je me sentais impuissante, coincée au Terrier sans rien à faire. Combinez cela au peu de nouvelles que je recevait de la situation à Poudlard et vous comprendrez facilement que j'étais désespérée de revenir.

Normalement, les étudiants ne rentraient pas à la maison pour Pâques, donc je savais que la plupart des membres de l'AD étaient restés à l'école, si ce n'est pas tous. Je me demandais si les Carrow, furieux que j'aie pu m'enfuir, n'avait pas passé leur colère sur mes amis. Je me demandais aussi si Rogue pouvait les protéger dans ce cas-là.

Assise sur le bord de mon lit, je regardais le calendrier. C'était le dernier jour des Vacances de Pâques. Mon cœur, mon cœur qui me faisait constamment souffrir, volait vers mes camarades au front.

Deux coups sur ma porte me tirèrent de mes réflexions. J'invitai quiconque était à ma porte à entrer et Fred et George, mes merveilleux frères, entrèrent. Je n'hésitai pas à les prendre dans mes bras même s'ils étaient là depuis déjà plusieurs jours, puisqu'ils se cachaient, eux aussi, des Mangemorts.

- Des nouvelles? demandai-je automatiquement.

- Lee, Lupin et Kingsley viennent d'arriver, dit Fred. Je parie que tu voudrais bien entendre un membre de Potterveille en personne, j'ai pas raison?

J'hochai vivement la tête. Ça me paraissait être une excellente idée. Je n'avais rien entendu de nouveau depuis plusieurs semaines, bien que c'était dû aux Mangemorts qui avaient envahi la zone où ils diffusaient.

- Mais il y a des nouvelles, dit George. Il semblerait que Hagrid a tenu un Fiesta «Supportons-Harry-Potter» pour nos chers membres de l'Armée stationnés à Poudlard.

- C'est pas vrai! m'exclamai-je.

- Eh oui, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Les Carrow ont dû oublier leurs invitations puisqu'ils ont essayé de gâcher la fête, expliqua George.

- Heureusement qu'Hagrid avait un videur, dit Fred, tout sourire.

- Hey! fit une voix venant de la porte.

Fred et George s'écartèrent un peu et je pus voir Lee qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je sautais du lit et allai serrer dans mes bras mon ami que je n'avais pas revu depuis août.

- _Je_ voulais être celui qui te raconte tout pour Hagrid et Graup, dit Lee en me reposant sur le sol.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a été blessé? demandai-je.

- Disons seulement que les Carrow auront du mal à s'en remettre, dit Lee. Hagrid et Graup se cachent dans les montagnes, mais pour ce qui est de nos soldats, nous ne savons pas pour le moment.

- et le Trio? demandai-je.

Quand ils secouèrent la tête, mon cœur s'effondra. Il n'y avait rien eu à signaler de leur côté depuis leur passage chez les Lovegood. Je me calmai.

- Aucune nouvelle, c'est un peu comme une bonne nouvelle, pas vrai? questionnai-je.

- C'est ce que pense Lupin, répondit Lee. S'ils avaient attrapé Harry, ils ne le cacheraient pas.

_Toc Toc_

La petite foule qui s'était rassemblée dans ma chambre fit un peu de place pour Tonks. Elle rayonnait comme seule une future mère le pouvait. Son ventre énorme et arrondi montrait une grossesse avancée. Je fis quelques calculs rapides dans ma tête qui me confirmèrent qu'elle accoucherait sûrement d'ici peu.

- Remus veut commencer bientôt, dit-elle aux garçons. Il ne veut pas que je reste très longtemps.

Les jumeaux et Lee sortirent de la chambre. J'attendis qu'ils soient partis pour serrer Tonks dans mes bras puisque je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un bout de temps elle non plus. Je mis une mis sur son ventre et sentit l'enfant bouger à l'intérieur. Je souris.

- Lui avez-vous déjà donné un nom?

Tonks hocha la tête.

- Teddy… en l'honneur de…

Elle fut incapable de finir sa phrase.

- Ton père, finis-je pour elle en la serrant de nouveau contre moi.

Elle n'avait appris qu'une semaine auparavant que son père avait été assassiné.

C'était une sorcière très forte par contre. Ted était mort, mais pas en vain, et s'il n'en tenait qu'à elle, ses meurtriers paieraient un jour. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait en tête en ce moment.

- Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Remus et moi nous sommes mis d'accord. Nous voulons que tu sois la marraine de Teddy.

- _Moi? _répondis-je. Mais… j'ai seize ans…

- Assez vielle pour mener une rébellion à l'école, mais pas assez pour s'occuper d'un enfant? dit Tonks pour blaguer. Si tu ne veux pas, je le comprendrai parfaitement…

- Non, la coupai-je. Ce sera un honneur. J'étais juste surprise. Si toi et Lupin devez choisir quelqu'un pour être parrain ou marraine, j'aurais cru que ce serait Harry.

- Eh bien…, commença Tonks, essayant de dissimuler un sourire et un regard innocent.

- Vous _allez_ lui demander, c'est ça? questionnai-je et elle confirma. Ce serait quand même en attendre beaucoup de Harry, tu ne croies pas?

Tonks haussa les épaules.

- Nous vous faisons confiance à tous les deux et il n'y a pas de meilleur choix. (Elle prit ma main et la serra dans la sienne). Harry en a beaucoup trop sur les épaules en ce moment. Quand nous lui demanderons, nous ne te mentionnerons pas. Tu pourras lui dire quand cette guerre sera terminée.

Nous marchâmes ensemble, évoquant des souvenirs du passé et joignant l'auditoire pour un épisode de Potterveille.

Quand Bill nous fit quitter le Terrier au plus vite et nous mit en sécurité chez Tante Muriel, il ne nous expliqua que brièvement ce qui ce passait. Le plus important, c'était que le Trio, incluant Luna et Dean, et par-dessus tout Harry, étaient sains et saufs. C'était difficile pour moi. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je savais exactement où ils étaient, mais Maman et Papa refusaient de me laisser sortir de la maison.

Nous recevions parfois des nouvelles du pays. Neville était caché dans la Salle depuis plusieurs jours et les membres restants de l'AD le rejoignaient aussi vite que possible. Contrairement à ce que Bill avait dit à Harry, les jumeaux ne continuaient pas leur entreprise par courrier. À la place, ils envoyaient des munitions médicales et défensives à l'Armée via Aberforth.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que j'aurais voulu dire à Harry et aux autres par l'intermédiaire de Bill, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de mots pour exprimer de telles émotions. Bill comprenait et il dit qu'il enverrait mon amour à chacun d'eux. J'étais d'accord. C'était simple et j'espérais que le message passerait bien.

Je dénichai Ollivander, le deuxième jour de son séjour avec nous, pour lui parler de mes amis. Je n'avais rencontré cet homme qu'une seule fois quand Maman et Papa avaient acheté ma baguette. J'étais tellement heureuse quand j'avais appris que je pourrais en avoir une neuve. Et tout cela à cause de Harry. Quand il avait mis les livres de Lockhart dans mon chaudron, nous avions épargné une petite fortune et Maman avait accepté le cœur léger de m'acheter une bonne baguette.

Même si je doutais fort qu'il se souvienne de moi, je frappai à la porte du vieil homme quand même. Lorsqu'il m'invita à entrer, je le vis penché sur un bureau pour travailler sur un mince morceau de bois. Une espèce de long fil rouge scintillait à côté de lui. Des retailles de bois étaient éparpillées sur la table et le plancher. Il tenait un couteau à la main avec lequel il s'affairait à tailler le bois.

Curieuse, je demandai :

- Mr. Ollivander, que faites-vous?

- Mmm, quoi? offrit-t-il comme seule réponse, puis il fit une pause et se tourna vers moi, réalisant soudainement qu'il m'avait invitée à entrer. Ginevra Weasley, je présume. Bois de noisetier, plume de phœnix, vingt-quatre centimètres, ferme. Miss Lovegood dit le plus grand bien de vous. (Il posa son couteau sur le bureau). Et vous vous demandiez ce que je fais?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Je fabrique la nouvelle baguette de notre amie commune.

- À la main?

Il sourit sciemment. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait cette conversation avec quelqu'un.

- Il bien vrai que fabriquer une baguette avec la magie est une technique efficace, mais les meilleures baguettes, celles qui vont parfaitement à leur propriétaire, sont faites à la main.

Tout cela était très intéressant, mais je me souvenais d'une des premières choses qu'Ollivander m'avait dit quand j'étais entrée dans son magasin : _C'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier_.

- Comment savez-vous que la nouvelle baguette de Luna… la choisira?

- Ma chère, j'ai passé quatre mois avec cette fille. Nous avons eu le temps de nouer de forts liens d'amitié dans l'isolement et la noirceur. Si mes talents ne m'ont pas fait défaut, je suis sûr que cette baguette lui ira comme un gant. (Il prit la pièce de bois pour examiner son travail). J'ai une infinie dette envers Miss Lovegood. S'il n'en avait pas été d'elle, je serais certainement devenu fou, j'en ai bien peur.

L'ironie de cette affirmation m'amusa, me souvenant parfaitement de la façon dont la plupart des gens disaient d'elle qu'elle était folle.

- C'est quelqu'un de très spécial. Je suis soulagée qu'elle aille bien, lui dis-je.

- Et Potter et ses amis, continua Ollivander. Ils nous ont sauvés d'une mort certaine. Je commençais à perdre espoir.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement au Manoir des Malfoy? demandai-je, non sans hésitation.

Ollivander secoua la tête.

- Ma chère, je ne désire pas en parler. Votre frère, Bill, voulait savoir cela lui aussi. Ça et si je savais ce que planifiait Harry. À vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Ça, c'était bien Harry. Toujours à élaborer un plan, spécialement depuis que cette guerre avait commencé.

- Pourquoi sauriez-vous ce qu'il a derrière la tête?

Ollivander déposa la longue pièce de bois sur le bureau.

- Il m'a interrogé. C'est un jeune homme très curieux, ce Potter, avec toutes ses questions profondes et réfléchies sur les baguettes. Il a cela en commun avec Vous-Savez-Qui…**.** (Il frissonna, sans doute à cause d'un souvenir qu'il aurait préféré oublier, et qui étais-je pour le lui rappeler). Quoi qu'il prévoie de faire, ce n'est pas moi qui le saurais. Il passait tout son temps libre avec le gobelin.

- Griphook?

Ollivander hocha la tête.

- Ce n'est pas très sage de marchander avec leur espèce. Notre façon de négocier diffère drastiquement de la leur.

Je demeurai silencieuse. Peu importe ce que Harry concoctait avec Griphook, cela devait avoir un rapport avec les Horcruxes. Peut-être que les gobelins savaient où l'un d'eux était caché. Mais le fabricant de baguettes devant moi avait raison. Ce n'était pas très malin de faire confiance à un gobelin.

Pendant mon silence, Ollivander avait ramassé le morceau de bois et continuait de l'examiner.

- Un ventricule de dragon, marmonna-t-il, une expression inquisitrice sur le visage. C'est ton frère Charlie qui me l'a donné.

Il tendit la corde sur le bureau.

- Mr. Ollivander, est-ce que ça vous dérange si je reste pour vous regarder fabriquer la baguette? demandai-je.

- Aucun problème, mais je te demanderais de garder le silence pendant que je travaille.

Les jours passèrent. Le même sentiment d'anxiété m'affligeait. J'avais tant besoin de sortir de chez Tante Muriel, et pas seulement parce qu'elle me rendait folle. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on m'avait pas interdit d'aller à la Chaumière au Coquillage puisque les deux maisons avaient les même dispositif de protection.

Le dernier jour de notre claustration, Fred et moi nous affrontions dans une partie d'échecs version sorciers. Durant le plus gros de la partie, nous étions plutôt à égalité. Très bientôt, par contre, je commençai à prendre de l'avantage.

C'est assez surréel, quand on je repense à ce moment où douze heures plus tard, la face du monde entier serait transformée et la famille Weasley compterait un membre en moins. Si j'avais su que c'était mon dernier moment seule avec Fred, j'aurais savouré chaque rire, chaque sourire, chaque mot et chaque souffle de lui. Si j'avais su, j'aurais mis de côté le jeu d'échecs au lieu de le battre et je l'aurais serré dans mes bras sans ne jamais le lâcher.

Mais je ne savais pas.

- Quand es-tu devenue si douée aux échecs? demanda Fred en se grattant la tête.

Mystifié, il regardait les pièces qui mettaient son roi en échec et mat.

- Pendant que tu es parti faire des gallions, c'est Ron qui m'a enseigné, répondis-je. Je l'ai presque battu l'an dernier dans une partie rapide.

- Le pauvre petit idiot, dit-il moqueusement de Ron. De toutes les choses auxquelles nous sommes meilleurs que lui, les échecs n'en ont jamais fait partie.

Je ris, mais je me souvins encore que Ron était à la Chaumière au Coquillage, là où je voulais être. Je fronçai les sourcils.

Fred sentit mon soudain changement d'humeur. Il mit sa main sur la mienne, ses doigts caressèrent mon poignet. Je grimaçai, juste assez pour qu'il le remarque. Il retourna lentement ma main, inspectant les bleus et les marques que m'avaient laissés les chaînes pendant les retenues.

Je ramenai ma main contre mon corps et la touchai doucement avec mon autre main.

- C'est encore un peu douloureux, murmurai-je, essayant de ne pas porter attention à la douleur.

Fred fronça les sourcils avec colère à la seule pensée de la torture que j'avais endurée.

- Je n'aurais jamais pardonné Rogue…

Je voulais tout lui dire et lui révéler que ce n'était pas la faute de Rogue, mais je m'en retins. La guerre était peut-être en pause dans ma vie en ce moment, mais ailleurs, des batailles faisaient toujours rage. Avec un peu d'espoir, les vraies allégeances de Rogue seraient révélées en temps et en lieu et, ce jour-là, il serait vu comme un héro.

- … si tu étais morte, dit Fred, sa voix se brisant dans l'un de ces rares moments où il se permettait d'être vulnérable devant moi. Je n'aurais jamais plus été le même… Je ne sais pas si George ou moi te l'avons déjà dis, mais tu es notre préférée.

- Je sais, répondis-je avec un sourire narquois. Mais je suis en vie, Fred. Je vais bien. Je ne vais pas mourir. Tu es là pour me protéger.

Fred hocha la tête.

- Je te le jure, Ginny, je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

Sans hésitation, je lui fis la même promesse, mais même alors que nous faisions ce serment, nous comprenions parfaitement qu'elle était vide de sens. Nous n'avions aucun contrôle sur de telles choses, mais on ne pense pas, on ne peut pas penser à ces choses en temps de guerre. On fait des promesses impossibles à tenir et on espère de toute notre âme que le destin sera de notre côté.

Le temps des garantis stupides passa et Fred soupira lourdement, repoussant le jeu d'échecs sur le côté. Je le regardais admirablement et il dit :

- Lupin et Kingsley ne seront pas là ce soir pour _Potterveille_.

- Oh, fis-je, déçue.

Je savais que Lupin ne pourrait pas être là puisque Teddy était né il y a à peine quelques jours. Je vérifiai l'heure et constatai qu'ils étaient supposés être en onde d'ici une demi-heure.

- George et moi et Lee est aussi d'accord, dit Fred. Puisque tu est familiarisée avec l'émission et son montage, ça te dirais d'être correspondante ce soir?

Je sautais de joie.

- Êtes-vous _sérieux_? m'exclamai-je. _Bien sûr que oui!_

Je me sentais complètement revigorée, enfin quelque chose d'autre que je pouvais faire pour la résistance. Ce serait si merveilleux d'être derrière le micro, de partager des nouvelles avec le Monde magique et l'Armée à Poudlard.

C'est à ce moment que Lee et George se précipitèrent dans la pièce, tout excités.

- Vous ne croirez jamais ce que je m'apprête à vous dire! cria George.

- Quoi? demandai-je.

- Et moi qui croyais que ce serait une petite émission tranquille ce soir, dit Lee, avec de grands yeux.

- Quoi? questionna Fred.

- Et juste à temps pour la diffusion! fit George.

- QUOI? hurlâmes Fred et moi, ensemble.

- _Nous interrompons le programme régulier pour cette nouvelle qui vient de nous parvenir_, disait Lee, vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, à peine capable de contenir sa joie. Les rumeurs courent depuis une demi-heure, et si nos sources sont aussi fiable que nous le pensons, il semblerait que Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et un gobelin inconnu aurait réussi à entrer par effraction à Gringotts et à s'en échapper. La petite force d'attaque s'est infiltrée dans le coffre des Lestrange et, quand la sécurité fut alertée, ils ont libéré un dragon qui gardait l'étage… (Il y avait une note d'amusement que Lee était incapable de cacher). Le Trio a été vu en train de survoler Londres sur le dos du dragon. Le but de cette mission n'est pas encore très clair, mais nous, membres de _Potterveille_, sommes convaincus que Potter, Weasley et Granger œuvrent depuis le début à mettre un terme au régime du Chef Mangemort.

Lee reprit son souffle. George lui frappa amicalement l'épaule.

- Ça ne semble pas de tout repos, pas vrai, Rivière? dit-il.

- En effet, confirma Lee. Comme vous l'avez déjà tous deviné, vous écoutez _Potterveille_. Nos correspondants réguliers, Royal et Romulus, seront dans l'impossibilité de se joindre à nous ce soir, mais je suis heureux d'accueillir à nouveau Rapière et Raphael…

- Salut! dirent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

- Je suis aussi très excité de souhaiter la bienvenue à notre nouvelle contributrice, Rouge.

- Merci, Rivière, dis-je.

J'imaginais Neville et l'AD rassemblés autour du petit poste de radio de la Salle, étonnés de reconnaître le son de ma voix.

- Heureusement, continua Lee, aucune mort récente ne nous à été rapportée. La semaine dernière, nous avons annoncé qu'Augusta Londubat avait prit la fuite. Depuis, nous avons reçu un message de sa part. Elle est toujours en cavale, mais vivante et en bonne santé. Plusieurs familles ont été forcées de se cacher. Les Weasley, les Jordan, les Barton et les Bones ont tous confirmé qu'ils avaient réussi à rejoindre des maisons sécurisées et qu'ils s'en tirent bien. Nous revenons maintenant à Raphael pour une mise à jour de ce qui se passe dans le Nouvel Ordre de la Magie.

- Merci beaucoup, Rivière, dit George. Le Ministère à commencé l'attribution de cartes de statut pour tous les sorciers et sorcières. Ces cartes identifieront votre nom, votre adresse et, plus significativement, combien de sang magique vous avez. Pour des raisons évidentes, nous avons refusé de nous enregistrer pour l'obtention de la carte. On dirait aussi que Royal avait finalement raison et que la guerre à commencé à rejoindre d'autres espèces magiques. Le Ministère a commencé à rechercher les tribus de nains, de centaures et de gobelins, entre autres, pour l'enregistrement. Alors qu'avant nous tentions de vivre le plus harmonieusement possible avec les autres créatures, le nouveau Ministère leur met des chaînes aux poignets et essaye de les transformer en rien d'autres que des esclaves.

- Merci, Raphael…, commença Lee.

Je me figeai quand je réalisai que j'étais la prochaine. Je parlerais à des milliers de personnes à travers le Monde Magique. Et j'étais tétanisée.

- … Rouge.

- M…merci, Rivière, dis-je. (Il croisa mon regard et pointa sa poitrine et mima les mots _parle avec ton cœur, Gin_… Je me raclai la gorge).

- Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous dire ce que l'honneur d'être ici représente à mes yeux. J'ai suivi cette émission durant des mois. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point elle m'a redonné espoir.

- Nous sommes heureux de t'avoir parmi nous, dit Lee, tout sourire.

- J'ai écouté attentivement toutes les nouvelles concernant Harry Potter et je suis d'accord avec Romulus. Si le Survivant avait été capturé et tué, rien ne nous détruirait plus que cet acte. Je suis soulagée que nous puissions savoir exactement où Harry était ces deux dernières semaines. Quoique lui et ses amis soient en train de faire, je sais sans l'ombre d'un doute que ça mènera à sa perte le plus sombre sorcier du monde. Je me souviens que vous aviez demandé à Romulus ce qu'il dirait à Harry s'il le savait à l'écoute et, si j'avais la même opportunité et si Harry écoute en ce moment, j'ai un message pour toi…

Je savais ce que je _voulais_ dire à Harry si j'avais la chance de lui parler, mais la plupart de ce à quoi je pensais devait être dit en l'absence d'un public.

- Tu es parti depuis longtemps, Harry, et nous t'attendons encore patiemment. Nous avons préservé ton nom et ton souvenir, et nous te supportons depuis le début. Dès que tu auras besoin de notre aide, tu pourras compter sur nous. Tu nous manques et je… nous t'aimons.

Je m'arrêtai pour sécher deux larmes.

- Bien dit, Rouge, murmura Rivière.

Des heures plus tard, j'étais couchée dans mon lit et je repensais à l'émission de radio en jouant distraitement avec mon gallion de l'AD. Lee m'avait félicitée pour le travail bien fait et j'espérais que le public pensait comme lui. Dans l'obscurité, je me sentais totalement en paix. Je fus capable de bien dormir ce soir-là.

La pièce devint soudain chaude. Il me fallut un moment avant de réaliser qu'un message avait été envoyé. Je cherchai ma baguette à tâtons, mais quand je la touchai enfin du bout des doigts, elle tomba sur le sol. Avec un grognement, je me tirai du lit et cherchai sur le plancher pour la retrouver.

Trois craquements simultanés indiquèrent que trois personnes étaient entrées dans ma chambre.

- Ginny, appela Fred alors qu'il allumait sa baguette, illuminant son visage ainsi que ceux de George et de Lee. Il me regarda bizarrement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre?

- Le lit était inconfortable, dis-je sarcastiquement. Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider un peu?

- _Accio baguette de Ginny_, lança Fred et ma baguette vola de sous le lit. (Il l'attrapa et me la rendit). Harry est de retour Ginny. Prépare-toi. Nous nous rendons à Poudlard aussitôt que possible.

Les mots firent leur effet. Je resserrai ma prise sur le gallion et sourit plus sincèrement que je ne l'avais pas fait depuis longtemps.

- Bien, rétorquai-je calmement, nous partirions beaucoup plus vite si vous laissiez à une fille un peu d'intimité pour qu'elle puisse se changer.


	18. Révolution

**Chapitre 17: Révolution**

Le Trio était de retour et c'était tout ce qui importait pour moi. Puisqu'ils étaient revenus, ça signifiait sûrement que tous les Horcruxes avaient été trouvés et détruits. _Le journal, la bague, le médaillon, celui qui était à Gringotts…_ Si ceux-là avait été détruit plus deux autres, Voldemort était le prochain à y passer.

Mon ventre papillonna quand je vis Harry. Il semblait, à la fois, soulagé et _pas soulagé du tout_ de me voir. Je répondis à ses émotions contradictoires avec mon plus brillant sourire. Alors qu'il gardait son air de détresse, je sus qu'il avait quelque chose de plus qu'une révolution en tête.

Pendant que tout le monde conversait, je balayai la pièce du regard. Tous les membres de l'AD s'étaient relocalisés dans la Salle et ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir vécu de meilleurs jours. Angerona était assise dans un coin avec Simon. Elle me vit et m'envoya frénétiquement la main. Je retournai le geste.

- Nous devons trouver un objet, dit Harry. Un objet… qui nous aidera à renverser Vous-Savez-Qui et qui est caché ici, à Poudlard, mais nous ne savons pas où. Il se peut qu'il ait appartenu à Serdaigle. Quelqu'un en aurait-il entendu parler? Quelqu'un a-t-il jamais vu quelque chose orné d'un aigle, par exemple?

Alors, c'est pour cela qu'ils étaient revenus. Ils devaient avoir détruit tous les autres Horcruxes et cet objet mystérieux relié à Serdaigle était le dernier morceau de l'âme de Voldemort. Mais le seul objet qui aurait pu appartenir à Serdaigle, de ma connaissance était un diadème qui avait été perdu il y a des siècles, comme les Griffondor en informèrent Harry. Harry, de son côté, était certain que c'était quelque part dans le château.

Il n'y aurait aucun soulèvement, pas encore, juste la recherche du diadème perdu.

- Si tu veux savoir à quoi le diadème est censé ressembler, je peux t'emmener là-haut dans notre salle commune et te le montrer. La statue de Serdaigle le représente, dit Cho.

Je sentis une créature nommée jalousie grandir dans ma poitrine. Je fronçai les sourcils et lançai un regard noir dans sa direction. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'en inquiéter, mais quand elle se leva pour emmener Harry, je réagis instantanément.

- Non, dis-je plus férocement que j'en avais l'intention. C'est Luna qui va emmener Harry, n'est-ce pas, Luna?

L'homme que j'aimais disparu encore de ma vue. Je me levai de ma chaise et allai immédiatement vers les autres deux-tiers du Trio. Eux aussi avaient l'air d'avoir connu de meilleurs jours.

- Ron, je crois que tu aurais eu l'air plus en forme si tu avais réellement l'écarbouille, dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il se tourna vers moi et leva les bras. Je m'y jetai et enroulai les miens autour de son cou. Quand il me reposa, il dit :

- Tu m'as manqué, frangine.

Après une étreinte d'Hermione, je me rapprochai d'eux et baissai la voix.

- Alors, ce diadème…c'est le dernier Horcruxe?

Ron était abasourdi.

- Comment tu…? (Son regard passa de moi à Hermione). Tu lui as _dit_? accusa-t-il.

- Non, elle n'a rien fait de tel, dis-je rapidement avant qu'ils ne se prennent la tête.

- Est-ce que c'est _Harry_ qui t'en a parlé? demanda Ron et je secouai la tête.

Hermione était aussi perplexe, mais elle secoua la tête et sourit. Pendant qu'elle regardait Ron avec incrédulité, l'AD hors-Poudlard finit de remplir la Salle.

Brisant le silence monotone, je demandai :

- Est-ce que c'est pour cette raison que vous êtes allés à Gringotts? Pour récupérer un autre Horcruxe?

Hermione hocha la tête, ouvrit son sac et sortit une coupe argentée de ses profondeurs. Elle luit d'une lueur maléfique avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau dans le sac.

- Nous ne savons juste pas encore comment la détruire, dit-elle.

- Ce ne serait déjà plus un problème, grommela Ron, si nous n'avions pas fait confiance à Griphook pour garder l'Épée. Ce minable petit…

- Ron! siffla Hermione. C'est _nous_ qui avons d'abord voulu le trahir, tu te souviens?

Je ris devant leurs petites prises de bec.

- Vous ne savez pas comment ça ma manqué, dis-je en attrapant leurs mains. J'ai eu l'impression de devenir folle sans vous.

Hermione sourit et se tourna un peu plus vers moi. Elle passa la ganse du sac autour de son épaule.

- À ce qu'il semblerait, dit-elle, tu étais plutôt occupée de ton côté.

- Voler des épées et tout le reste, renchérit Ron. Mais à quoi pensais-tu?

Je haussai les épaules.

- Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser être les seuls révolutionnaires, dis-je en frappant Ron sur le bras. Et pendant que moi je protégeais l'école, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, tous les trois?

- La routine, rétorqua Ron. Nous sommes entrés par effraction au Ministère et à Gringotts. Oh, et Harry s'est battu contre un serpent de douze mètres.

- Si je me souviens bien, Harry est plutôt doué pour éliminer des serpents, dis-je. Il était sûrement…

- La Chambre des Secrets! s'écria Ron, m'interrompant.

Hermione et moi fronçâmes les sourcils.

- C'est ça Ron, dis-je, un peu perdue. C'_était _bien dans la Chambre des…

- Non, le basilic! s'exclama Ron. Je parie que les crocs y sont toujours! Nous pourrions détruire la coupe!

- Ron, tu es brillant! cria Hermione.

Ron semblait content de cet épiphane et du fait que Hermione l'ait complimenté. Il toucha son bras, exerça une faible pression dessus en disant :

- Allons-y.

Il se précipita sur la sortie.

Hermione me regarda et combattais visiblement l'envie de me demander comment j'avais découvert la vérité. Au lieu de cela, elle dit :

- Je suppose que tu préférerais que Harry ne le sache pas.

- Je veux lui dore aussitôt que nous aurons un moment seuls, tous les deux, répondis-je, bien au courant que ce moment n'aurait peut-être jamais lieu.

- Hermione, allez!

Hermione roula les yeux.

- Je vais m'assurez que Ron comprend bien aussi, dit-elle en me lançant un clin d'œil. Si Harry revient, fais en sorte qu'il continue de chercher le diadème. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre du temps.

J'acquiesçai pendant que les membres de l'Ordre entraient dans la pièce par le passage, parmi eux, Kingsley, Lupin, Bill et Fleur.

- Ginny! Ginny! Ginny! Ginny!

Je me tournai juste à temps pour attraper Angerona dans mes bras et la faire tourner.

- Salut, Angie!

- Tu es revenue! fit-elle avec excitation. Tu m'as manquée.

- Neville s'est bien occupé de toi?

- Bien que oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois? dit Neville, qui marchait vers nous.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai remarqué qu'il était dans un état pitoyable, pire encore que quand je l'avais quitté. Il remarqua l'endroit où mes yeux s'étaient posés et haussa les épaules.

- Ça? dit-il en touchant doucement ses joues. Ne t'en fais pas pour cela.

Angerona tira ma manche.

- Neville et Michael nous ont sauvés, Simon et moi, dit-elle en me montrant ses poignets.

Même si les ecchymoses commençaient à s'effacer, je pouvais encore voir des bleus là où les chaînes étaient trop serrées.

- Nous avons été pris durant la fête chez Hagrid.

- J'en ai entendu parler, dis-je, regardant encore une fois Neville pour lui rappeler que nous étions mis d'accord que le risque devenait trop grand pour qu'on se permette d'autres plans du genre.

Neville leva les mains en signe de défense.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis derrière tout cela, dit-il. Je n'y étais même pas. Seamus, Michael, Ernie et moi étions déjà cachés ici. C'est après cette fête que le reste de l'AD a commencé à arriver.

- Les Carrow étaient loin d'être contents quand ils ont vu que tu étais partie, dit Angerona.

Non, approuva Neville, Ils sont venus me chercher le matin après ton départ. Je suis chanceux d'être arrivé ici en vie.

Il souleva un peu sa robe et me montra les endroits où plusieurs sorts l'avait raté de peu. Il se rapprocha un peu et murmura :

- Un peu de chance et un peu d'aide d'un Serpentard.

- Malfoy? demandai-je.

Neville acquiesça.

- Il _savait_ où j'étais. Je suis passé devant lui. Il a envoyé les Carrow dans la mauvaise direction.

- Wow, fis-je, laissant l'information faire son chemin. (Peut-être qu'il revenait enfin sur le droit chemin). Et tu te caches ici depuis deux semaines?

- Je suis arrivé en deuxième, dit Michael.

Il marchait avec Cho, qui semblait s'être remise avec lui, et Simon.

- Cette nuit-là, les Carrow ont voulu faire une… _démonstration_, cracha-t-il. Ils ont amené ce Né-Moldu dans la Grande Salle, enchaîné…

- À ce qu'il semblait, il avait été battu d'abord, ajouta Simon.

Je pris une seconde pour observer ses cheveux, qui avaient énormément poussé, mais qui n'étaient toujours pas aussi long qu'avant.

- Ouais, dit froidement Michael. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire ces trucs insupportables sur lui. Ils le traitaient d'animal et de d'autres noms… (Il secoua la tête et je ne pu que deviner à quels mots il faisait allusion). Et j'ai regardé les élèves autour de moi… ils les _laissaient_ faire ces horreurs, comme s'il était _vraiment_ un animal à leurs yeux… C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis levé et que je lui ai demandé son nom. (Cho se rapprocha de lui pour le réconforter). Parce que peut-être que, s'ils savaient son nom, ils réaliseraient qu'il était réel et qu'il était humain…

- Il y a eut une émeute, dit Simon. L'AD s'est levée pour défendre Michael, les Serpentards se sont levés pour les Carrow… dans le temps de le dire, tout le monde était debout et les gens courraient et criaient. La panique générale.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au Né-Moldu? demandai-je, les yeux grands.

Michael haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai couru quand l'émeute s'est déclarée. Je savais que, si je restais, l'AD combattrait et tout le monde devrait se cacher, et nous avions besoin de gens dehors aussi longtemps que possible.

- Michael, viens! appela Terry, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Michael et Cho nous dirent au revoir et rejoignirent Terry. Simon et Angerona prirent aussi congé et retrouvèrent leur place dans le coin de la pièce, me laissant seule avec Neville.

- On dirait que j'ai manqué beaucoup de choses, mon Général, dis-je en le frappant amicalement dans les côtes et il grimaça. Comment ça va, _sans mentir_?

- C'est douloureux, répondit-il.

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur le côté derrière moi. Je suivis son regard rapide vers Dean.

- Il est arrivé avec Luna, fit remarquer Neville.

Je compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Dean et Luna semblait très confortable, assis tous les deux sur le même fauteuil.

- Neville, je suis sûre que…

Neville secoua la tête et m'arrêta d'un signe de main.

- Non…, marmonna-t-il. J'ai eu ma chance et je ne l'ai pas prise. En plus, ce n'est pas trop le moment de me laisser dominer par mes émotions. Il y a des choses plus importantes à…

- GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!

Mes yeux se tournèrent automatiquement vers le passage secret. Maman y était, le regard brûlant, les mains sur les hanches et un air vraiment très en colère sur le visage. Je marchai lentement vers elle, la tête haute et fière. Je ne serais pas mise de côté par son instinct maternel surdéveloppé.

- Où étais-tu passée, Maman? demanda Charlie, qui devait être entré incognito.

- Chez la Tante Muriel, dit-elle, sans me quitter des yeux. (Les efforts de Charlie pour venir à ma rescousse étaient appréciés, mais c'était entre Maman et moi). Ton père et moi serions arrivés beaucoup plus tôt si nous n'avions pas été occupés à chercher ta petite sœur partout.

- Je ne partirai pas, défiai-je.

Je savais déjà qu'on finirait par en arriver là et, sérieusement, pourquoi devrais-je partir? J'étais au Ministère en quatrième année; j'avais combattu les Mangemort durant ma cinquième; et j'avais dirigé une armée cette année. C'était mon combat tout autant que le leur, si ce n'est plus.

- Harry, que se passe-t-il? interpella Lupin.

J'étais reconnaissante à Harry pour la courte distraction que provoquais son arrivée. Avec un regard perplexe pour le nombre grandissant de gens dans la pièce, il dit :

- Voldemort arrive, ils barricadent l'école… Rogue s'est enfuit… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Comment avez-vous su?

Fred prit la liberté d'expliquer et George demanda :

- Quelle est la première chose à faire Harry? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Ils évacuent les plus jeunes et tout le monde se rencontre dans la Grande Salle pour qu'on puisse s'organiser, répondit-il, puis il dit les mots magiques que nous attendions tous. Nous combattons.

La foule fut saisie de murmures enthousiaste, levant leurs baguettes en l'air et sortant de la pièce. J'essayai de les suivre, mais Maman m'attrapa le bras et le tint de toute sa poigne.

- Non, commanda-t-elle fermement.

- Tu ne peux pas m'y obliger! répliquai-je.

Alors qu'Harry approchait, Maman cria :

- Tu n'es pas majeure! Je ne le permettrai pas! Les garçons, oui, mais toi, tu dois rentrer à la maison.

_Oh oh_, pensai-je. Si, une fois dans ma vie, ma colère a réussi a égaler celle de ma mère, c'était cette fois-là.

- Certainement pas! m'écriai-je avant de me défaire son emprise sur mon bras. Je suis dans l'Armée de Dumbledore…

- Un gang d'adolescents!

Fred prit ma défense, mais Maman fit en sorte que lui et George se sentent coupables de m'avoir emmenée. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir honte d'eux-mêmes. Puis, Bill prit la parole, insistant sur le fait que Maman avait raison.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison! hurlai-je.

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre? Voldemort se fichait complètement de qui il devait tuer dans sa quête du pouvoir, pourquoi quelqu'un devrait-il se préoccuper du fait que je suis à un été d'avoir dix-sept ans?

- Toute ma famille est ici, dis-je. Je ne pourrais pas supporter d'attendre là-bas seule, sans savoir, et…

J'avais fait l'erreur de chercher de l'aide auprès de Harry, dans l'espoir qu'il comprendrait, mais quand je rencontrai son regard, j'ai comprit qu'il n'allait pas, qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas supporter ma cause. Puisqu'il était ma faiblesse, j'acceptai à contrecœur de prendre la fuite.

- Je vais vous dire au revoir, maintenant, et…

Mes yeux devaient me jouer des tours parce que Percy venait d'entrer dans la Salle sur Demande. Pendant qu'il suppliait qu'on le pardonne, je m'éloignai de ma famille sur la pointe des pieds vars la sortie pour rejoindre la réunion.

- Ginny!

Je m'arrêté, prise sur le fait, et je jetai un juron à peine audible. Quand Lupin suggéra que je reste, Maman protesta, mais Papa décida que ce serait acceptable. Alors que les adultes sortaient, Harry me demanda où étaient partis Ron et Hermione, et Papa répondit qu'ils devaient être dans la Grande Salle.

- Je ne les ai pas vus passer, dit Harry.

- Ils ont parlé de toilettes peu après ton départ, lui dis-je.

Il répéta le mot.

Je regardai autour de moi. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce, ce qui signifiait que c'était la première fois qu'Harry et moi étions seuls depuis son anniversaire. Mon esprit se transporta très loin, en un temps où nous étions ensemble et rien d'autre ne comptait. Il y aurait sûrement un moment avant l'arrivée de Voldemort, au moins une minute pour que je puisse lui souhaiter bonne chance comme il se doit.

En revenant des toilettes, il dit :

- Tu es sûre qu'ils ont dit des toi…

Harry tomba à genou, la main sur son front.

- HARRY! criai-je.

Je fonçai sur lui et je le tins contre moi, mes bras autour de ses épaules. Pendant que je lui caressais les cheveux, il haletait et je murmurais doucement son nom.

Après quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux et je plongeai dans leur magnifique couleur émeraude.

- Bonjour, murmurai-je, réalisant que c'était la première fois que je le _touchais_ depuis des mois et que tout ce que je voulais, c'était l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.

- Il est là, dit-il, retombant dans la réalité de la situation.

Il se remit sur pieds. Même s'il avait l'air de préféré l'idée d'oublier cette guerre et de rester dans cette position avec moi, il dit :

- Je dois trouver Ron et Hermione.

- Tu dois trouver le diadème, Harry! criai-je en me relevant aussi, mais il étais déjà dans les escaliers.

Il ne m'entendit pas. Il était reparti.

Avant que ne puisse ressentir pleinement la solitude de la Salle, il y eut un petit bruit derrière moi et je me tournée pour trouver Colin qui venait tout juste d'arriver, habillé d'un jean et d'un T-Shirt.

- Salut, Ginny!

- Colin! m'exclamai-je.

Comme tant d'autres gens que j'avaient vus durant la courte période que j'avais passé ici, je n'avais pas revu mon camarade de sixième année depuis presqu'un autre. IL n'avait pas changé, aussi petit que dans mes souvenirs.

- Et ton rôle de Gardien du Secret?

- Tout le monde a déjà quitté le pays, répondit Colin. (Il montra son gallion). J'ai reçu le message, mais étant donné que je ne peux pas Transplaner, il m'a fallu plus de temps pour arriver jusqu'ici. Le Magicobus est horriblement lent depuis qu'ils ont pris Stan Rocade. (Il regarda autour de lui avec curiosité). Hum, Ginny… où sont les autres?

- Dans la Grande Salle, répondis-je avant de lui expliquer ce qui se passait.

Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et partit à toute vitesse rejoindre les troupes. Alors que son pied se posait sur la première marche, il se retourna vers moi.

- Tu ne viens pas?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Non, grognai-je. Maman veut que je reste ici.

- Je suis surpris que tu l'écoutes, dit-il, en reprenant son ascension dans les escaliers.

Il me salua et me laissa bouder toute seule.

La Salle sur Demande était incroyablement solitaire pour une zone magique qui pouvait produire tout ce que l'occupant veut. C'était inutile de demander ce que je désirais réellement. Je m'assis paresseusement dans un fauteuil pour passer le temps, priant pour que tout le monde s'en sorte indemne.

Après plusieurs minutes, la voix de Voldemort résonna dans tout le château à tel point que je crus d'abord qu'il était dans la Salle.

- Je sais que vous préparez la bataille, dit-il.

Quand il exigea Harry Potter, il promit de libérer le château de châtiment.

- Vous avez jusqu'à minuit.

Nous étions presque à une demi-heure de l'échéance, mais elle n'avait aucune importance. Personne, excepté les Serpentard, ne se préoccuperait de l'offre. C'était le moment, maintenant ou jamais, tuer ou être tué. Il était temps que les oppressés se lèvent devant l'oppresseur.

Je n'aurais pas dû de voir Serpentard être la première maison à être évacuée. Des hordes de sorcières et de sorcier de cette maison en particulier passèrent devant moi, dont Harper et Pansy, qui ne manquèrent pas de me jeter un regard menaçant.

Drago Malfoy marchait prudemment au bout de la ligne des Serpentard, seul et coupé de ses camarades. Il me regarda péniblement et accéléra.

Je me levai et lui attrapai le bras.

- Tu as décidé de prendre la fuite, alors?

Drago s'arrêta s'assura que personne de sa maison n'avait remarqué qu'il ne me parlait, mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient déjà partis.

- Tu as entendu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'aura aucune pitié, chuchota-t-il. Tu crois vraiment que ton _Élu_ a une chance contre lui?

Je hochai la tête et resserrai ma prise sur son bras.

- Oui.

- Alors, tu es idiote! siffla-t-il et il se libéra et reprit sa route vers la sortie.

- C'est ça, va-t-en, Malfoy, lui criai-je en faisant un pas vers lui. Mais si tu penses que le chemin que tu prends est celui qui gardera ta famille en vie, c'est _toi_ l'idiot.

Il s'arrêta net. Il tourna la tête et me regarda avec une expression emplie de douleur.

- Je ne mourrai pas pour Potter, répliqua-t-il.

- Il le ferait pour toi, dis-je.

Il ne répondit pas. Je regardai un instant la foule de Pouffsouffles qui partaient et vit les regards étranges qu'ils nous lançaient. Une Griffondor qui conversait avec un Serpentard, surtout que c'était l'ex-petite-amie de leur saveur et un partisan notoire de Voldemort. Je m'approchai de lui pour que nous pussions arrêter de crier.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change? C'est… le… Seigneur… des… Ténèbres…, chuchota-t-il en mettant l'emphase sur chaque mot. Il n'y a aucun moyen de l'empêcher de…

- Et s'il y en avait un? demandai-je, dangereusement près de trop en dire, même si je doutais que cela importait beaucoup maintenant (Voldemort savait déjà sûrement ce que manigançait Harry après leur mésaventure à Gringotts).

- De quoi parles-tu, Weasley?

- Harry a besoin de trouver un objet, répondis-je doucement. S'il le détruit, tout est terminé. Ç'en est fini de Voldemort. Ta famille est sauvée.

Il parla prudemment, choisissant chaque mot avec précision.

- Cette chose, Potter doit la trouver…?

- Oui.

- Et c'est fini?

- Oui.

L'idée mijotait dans le gris glacial des yeux de Drago. Sa vie était à la croisée des chemins. La voie le plus facile le conduirait à une sécurité qui ne serait que temporaire. La plus difficile requerrait un courage que je savais qu'il avait, mais qu'il refusait d'afficher.

Il me fixait pendant que les derniers Pouffsouffles partaient se mettre en sureté. Les Serdaigles arrivaient déjà et Drago n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Son visage tiqua, illuminé par la lueur vacillante des torches.

Enfin, il dit :

- Bon sang, Ginny…

J'étais complètement abasourdie de l'entendre utiliser mon prénom. Je le regardai se détourner de la sortie, le chemin qui lui garantissait la sécurité, et courir vers le château. Peut-être qu'il avait finalement développé une conscience…

- Malfoy, attends!

Les silhouettes imposantes de Crabe et Goyle passèrent devant moi, contre le courant de la foule de Serdaigles qui essayaient de sortir. Quand ils atteignirent Malfoy aux escaliers, ce dernier me lança un dernier regard durant une brève seconde, dans un désespoir presque violent. On pourrait résumer son expression à : _C'était pas du tout dans mes plans_. Après qu'ils eurent descendu les escaliers, je sentis mon ventre se nouer de peur, espérant que je ne venais pas juste de tout compromettre.

Les derniers Serdaigles étaient passés et je n'avais pas vu Luna parmi eux, pas que ce soit une surprise, mais c'était encore une autre mineure qui avait réussi à rester pour se battre. Les Griffondors furent évacués ensuite et je cherchais Angerona des yeux sans la trouver. J'espérais juste que je l'avais seulement ratée et qu'elle était déjà passée.

Une première vibration dans le château m'annonça que la bataille avait commencé. Heureusement, le dernier groupe de Griffondors était sorti et je reconnus Tonks quand elle arriva par la porte. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et elle était habillée pour le combat.

- Tonks? fis-je en marchant vers elle pour la rejoindre. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

- Je devais venir, répondit-elle et je la compris. (Elle me lança un regard curieux). Pourquoi, toi, tu es là? J'aurais cru que tu serais la première à te battre.

J'eux un rire sarcastique.

- Maman ne voulait pas.

Tonks acquiesça et me pointa du doigt.

- Tu veux dire que Harry ne voulait pas.

Cette femme lisait en moi comme dans un livre, c'en était effrayant.

- Tu as raison, admis-je avant qu'une bruyante explosion se fasse entendre dehors et ça me démangea encore plus de ne pas pouvoir être là pour aider. Si Harry n'avait pas été là, j'aurais ignoré Maman.

- Qui est là? Nymphadora, es-tu partie sans moi? dit une voix provenant du passage de Pré-au-Lard.

Une vielle dame avec un vieux chapeau cabossé entra en valsant dans la Salle.

- Ah, Ginevra Weasley. J'aurais reconnu ces cheveux n'importe où. Nymphadora était incapable de me dire ce qui se passe. Peut-être pourrais-tu m'éclairer un peu?

- Honnêtement, je n'en sais pas beaucoup pour le moment, admis-je en souriant chaleureusement à Augusta Londubat. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les étudiants ont été…

- … évacués, finit-elle pour moi. J'ai dû attendre tout la nuit qu'ils passent avant de pouvoir entrer.

Notre attention fut attirée vers l'entrée de la Salle et le Trio d'Or arriva par les escaliers, l'air content. Ron avait les bras remplis de crocs de Basilic et je sus que la coupe avait été détruite. Il ne restait que le diadème.

Quand Harry me fit sortir de la Salle, je ne fus jamais aussi heureuse de le quitter. Il venait juste de me donner le champ libre, même si j'avais fait semblant de ne pas l'entendre me dire que je devais revenir à l'intérieur ensuite. _Désolée, Harry, c'est une chose que je dois faire._

Tonks regardait ce qui se passait dehors par une fenêtre, cherchant son mari à travers le parc. Quand je vins à côté d'elle pour l'aider dans sa recherche, elle sortit sa baguette, brisa la fenêtre et pointa plusieurs directions. Je suivis son exemple.

Jetant sortilège après sortilège sur la foule de Mangemorts qui arrivait était de la pure extase. Les mois et les mois où j'avais dû tenir ma langue, retenir ma baguette et regarder chacun de mes actes contre les Carrow se révéler infructueux. Chaque sort que je lançais maintenant me libérait un peu plus de ces jours sombres. Chaque maléfice qui atteignait sa cible était un ravissement.

- Est-ce que c'est bien Remus? demanda Tonks, avançant son visage jusqu'à l'appuyer contre un fragment de vitre. Il faisait beaucoup trop noir pour y voir clairement, bien que les jets de lumière et les feux occasionnels sur le sol créaient une certaine luminosité, nous permettant ainsi de voir les combattants.

- Tonks! criai-je, la tirant juste à temps pour éviter un rayon qui brisa le bout de vitre sur lequel elle était penchée. Tu ne trouveras pas Lupin si tu n'as plus ta tête!

Graup passa devant la fenêtre à laquelle nous nous trouvions. J'entendis la voix de Ron :

- Espérons qu'il marche sur certains d'entre eux!

- Tant que ce n'est pas sur les nôtres! lui criai-je pendant que Tonks et moi reprenions nos maléfices.

Je sentis les yeux de Harry m'étudier pendant une seconde alors que je visais et que je tirais. _J'espère que tu es fier de moi_, pensai-je en jetant un autre sort dans la foule des Mangemorts.

Quand Tonks partit rejoindre Lupin, je me tournai vers le Trio pour recevoir des ordres, mais Harry me dit rester en dehors de cela et d'aller me mettre en sécurité. S'il n'avait pas l'air si inquiet, j'aurais pu être en colère contre lui. Au lieu de cela, je les regardai repartir vers la Salle sur Demande.

Plusieurs sorts brisèrent la fenêtre sous laquelle je m'étais assise et le verre tomba en pluie sur moi. J'attendis que les morceaux arrêtent de tomber pour me secouer et les retirer de sur moi. Je me levai et me préparai, puis je me tins un instant devant immobile devant la fenêtre complètement ouverte avant de recommencer à jeter des sorts.

Quand je vis un éclair vert venir à toute vitesse vers moi, je reculai et attendit qu'il soit passé. À ce moment exact, Colin était là, juste devant moi, les cheveux en bataille, et souriait largement.

- Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas garder cette promesse, dit-il.

- Arrête de te moquer et aide-moi, d'accord? rétorquai-je, amusée. (Je pointai la fenêtre à côté de la mienne.

- Prends celle-là.

- _Reducto!_ s'écria-t-il, son sort brisant la fenêtre.

Nous allâmes vers nos charpentes respectives et restâmes là pour jeter des sorts sur la foule. Colin riait aux éclats.

Après vingt minutes de combat et d'esquive, nous nous baissâmes pour reprendre notre souffle. En inhalant l'air, je perçus le fort arome de fumée provenant du corridor par lequel le Trio était parti. Colin grimaça et courut dans cette direction.

Je suivis, juste à temps pour voir Goyle maîtriser Colin et lui prendre sa baguette. Goyle jeta vigoureusement le frêle garçon contre le mur. Colin gémit en tombant sur le sol.

Je courus, jetant des sortilèges, mais je n'atteins pas mes poursuivants. Je n'entendis même pas l'incantation qui m'avait désarmée, mais quant bien est-il que j'étais maintenant désarmée et que mon arme roulait sur le sol vers Drago. Il était assis contre un mur, le visage couvert de suie, ses vêtements froissés et de la sueur coulait sur son front. Il baissa les yeux vers la baguette et les releva vers moi, mais ne bougea pas quand Goyle me mit sous le maléfice de la torture.

Mes genoux cédèrent et je tombai sur le sol dans un cri, sentant de nouveau les effets du sortilège de Goyle. Drago regardait, amorphe, pendant que la douleur courait dans chaque parcelle de moi. Quand il retira le sort, je levai les yeux sur Drago, le suppliant du regard de me secourir. Au lieu de cela, il tremblait au son de la bataille qui avait lieu plus loin dans le corridor, beaucoup plus loin, et, à ce qu'il semblait, les Mangemorts avait réussi à pénétrer le château.

Goyle ricana, se moquant du son de détresse qui nous parvenait dans le lointain. Sa baguette toujours pointée sur ma poitrine, il regarda Drago et demanda :

- Tu ne viens pas m'aider?

Drago leva la main droite et lui indiqua que la brûlure était grave.

- Je ne serais utile à rien, Goyle.

- Tu n'es pas plus utile à quelque chose en reste assis là! (Il pointa sa baguette vers le mur, là où la porte de Salle sur Demande aurait dû se trouver). Si tu avais juste laissé Crabbe les tuer, il serait toujours en vie. Il est mort… par ta faute!

- La ferme! cria Drago.

- Tu n'aimes pas? demanda Goyle alors que des cris d'horreur faisaient écho dans le couloir. Peut-être que tu travaille avec Potter depuis le début. Peut-être qu'en fait, tu voudrais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit vaincu!

- Je t'ai dis de la fermer!

Il y eut plusieurs occasions où j'aurais pu arracher la baguette de Colin des mains de Goyle, mais je me retins. C'était le combat de Drago, pas le mien, et j'avais très envie de le regarder.

Goyle continua à parler.

- Ou peut-être que c'est _elle_ que tu veux!

Il retourna son attention vers moi. Il se lécha les lèvres avec l'anticipation du tourment qu'il allait me faire subir d'un moment à l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Weasley? Devrais-je te tuer la première et l'avorton ensuite…**.** (Il esquissa un geste vers Colin qui gisait sur le sol)**.** … et puis retrouver Potter.

Je me tendis. Si je devais mourir, je ne lui donnerais pas la satisfaction de supplier. Je fermai les yeux dans l'espoir que ce soit rapide. J'aurais dû lui prendre sa baguette quand j'en avais eu la chance. _Je t'aime, Harry…_

- _Avada Kedav…_

- _Stupéfix!_

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Goyle heurter le mur, tomber sur le sol et lâcher la baguette volée. Sa tête avait un angle bizarre. Drago tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main gauche, tremblant si férocement que je ne comprenais pas comment il avait fait pour atteindre sa cible.

Il lâcha la baguette. Elle roula sur le sol vers mes genoux. Quand je la ramassai, un regard perplexe transparaissait sur le visage du Serpentard. Il fixait le corps prostré de Goyle, le souffle court.

Je me relevai. Mes muscles étaient endoloris quand je me penchai pour regarder Drago et dis :

- Merci de m'avoir la vie.

Il rencontra mon regard. Une goutte de sueur perlait sur ses cils et disparut quand il cligna des yeux. Il avala sa salive avant de dire :

- Quelqu'un doit être en vie pour témoigner pour moi quand tout sera fini.

Je secouai la tête et lui offrit ma main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la refusa et se releva seul, encore tout tremblant. En plus de sa main brûlée, son côté droit en entier semblait le faire souffrir.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la Salle sur Demande? questionnai-je, en regardant la silhouette de Goyle.

Drago chancela et reprit son équilibre en s'appuyant contre le mur.

- J'ai essayé, siffla-t-il. Ne me _parle_ plus, Weasley. J'en ai fini.

Colin grogna. Je le regardai alors qu'il se tenait la tête et je l'aidai à se remettre sur pied, lui redonnant sa baguette.

- Allez, Colin. On retourne à la fenêtre, dis-je avant de jeter un dernier petit coup d'œil à Drago.

Il indiqua péniblement le sol plusieurs mètres derrière lui où s'étendait une petite flaque noire.

- Le diadème a été détruit, dit-il. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais le savoir.

Quand nous retournâmes à notre position, les fenêtres avaient été remplacées par un trou béant. La bataille faisait rage en dessous, des jets de lumière éclairaient le par et des cris de douleur et de triomphe retentissaient dans le noir.

Alors que nous observions le terrain, Drago arriva vers nous en courant à tout rompre.

- Ils arrivent!

Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter ou de nous offrir de l'aide. Malgré le fait qu'il venait tout juste de me sauver d'une mort imminente, il refusait toujours de se battre. S'il n'y avait aucun bénéfice, il n'aiderait pas.

Des bruits de bagarre se faisaient entendre du couloir par lequel il était venu. Colin et moi nous préparâmes, baguette parée, attendant la bataille qui approchait.

Michael, Cho, Sarah, Terry et Anthony reculait dans notre corridor, suivis de cinq figures encagoulées. Le quintette de Serdaigle se défendait admirablement, mais tous les sorts offensifs étaient faits par l'ennemi et ceux-ci gagnaient du terrain.

Colin et moi gardâmes nos position, trop effrayés pour lancer quelque sort que ce soit de peur de rater la cible et de frapper un de nos alliés. Terry tomba, sa tête saignait abondamment, et Colin prit l'opportunité pour démolir le Mangemort qui avait fait cela.

Cho cria et tomba par en arrière, laissant tomber sa baguette. Le Mangemort se rapprochait d'elle et se tenait d'un air menaçant au-dessus de son corps.

- NON! criai-je et je jetai un sortilège de stupéfaction si puissant que son agresseur fut propulsé cinq mètres plus loin avant d'atterrir sur le sol.

Le duel entre Sarah et son Mangemort se termina au même instant et elle finit sur le sol à côté de Terry, en gémissant. L'ennemi cagoulé jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction et lança un rayon sinistre et noir vers moi. Je ne fus pas assez rapide.

Comme au ralenti, je vis les mains de Colin me pousser fortement sur le côté. Je tombai de tout mon poids sur le sol. Ses efforts héroïques avaient un prix et le sort qui aurait dû m'atteindre le frappa de plein fouet directement dans la poitrine et l'envoya valser plus loin.

- COLIN! hurlai-je en regardant son corps maigrichon tomber dans le grand trou à la place du mur, sa baguette avec lui.

Même alors que je me précipitais vers mon camarade de Griffondor, je savais qu'il serait trop tard.

Je regardai en bas, scrutant l'obscurité, secouée de sanglot, répétant son nom et inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je ne savais pas si c'était ce sort, qui m'était destiné, qui l'avais tué, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, la chute s'en était chargée. Peut-être que s'il avait sa baguette… peut-être… mais l'image de son arme magique volant de ses mains me revint en tête.

Colin Crivey, mon premier baiser, le premier garçon qui avait eu le béguin pour moi, un garçon qui était devenu un homme, qui n'aurait même pas dû rester pour le combat, était mort au pied du château. Il avait donné sa vie pour me sauver. Il était, sans l'ombre d'un doute, un véritable Griffondor.

Cho et Sarah m'éloignèrent du trou et me ramenèrent vers le groupe. Les cinq Mangemorts avaient été vaincus, mais leurs dommages étaient toujours présents. Terry perdait beaucoup de sang, le bras gauche de Michael avait l'air d'avoir été broyé et les baguettes de Cho et Anthony étaient cassées en deux.

J'étais en état de choc. Si j'avais fait partie de la décision de trouver de l'aide pour les blesser, je ne m'en souviens pas. Cho décida de rester avec les garçons pour les protéger. Sarah et moi courûmes dans les profondeurs du château pour rejoindre la bataille. Pendant que nous courions, je sortis du choc assez longtemps pour faire le serment de me venger du camp qui m'avait pris Colin.

Il y avait un bruit assourdissant quand Sarah et moi arrivâmes à l'entrée du balcon du hall. Plusieurs duels avaient lieu en bas et dans les escaliers. Devant nous, le Professeur Trelawney se tenait avec Parvati et Lavande et chacune d'elles tenait une boule de cristal dans les mains. Je réussis à sourire en pensant que, pour une fois dans leur existence, ces trucs seraient utiles à quelque chose.

- Professeur, laissez-nous vous aider! dit Sarah quand nous arrivâmes près d'elles.

Sarah et Lavande montèrent sur la rampe, tinrent les boules de cristal dans leurs mains et les jetèrent dans la foule, puis les dirigèrent avec leur baguette. Elles durent atteindre leurs cibles, car elles se tapèrent dans la main. La célébration fut de courte durée puisque la balustrade explosa devant elles et elles s'effondrèrent avec elle.

Parvati et moi réagîmes à temps pour ralentir considérablement leur chute, mais elles atterrirent quand même durement sur le sol. En bas, nous vîmes Fenrir Greyback courir en direction de leurs corps, mais la voix d'Hermione résonna. Un main désincarnée et un baguette envoya la bête assoiffée de sang loin d'elles.

- Poussez-vous un peu, les filles! commanda Trelawney et nous reculâmes assez pour qu'elle puisse avoir accès au bord. (Elle souleva une lourde boule de cristal au-dessus du loup-garou). J'en ai d'autres! D'autres pour tous ceux qui les veulent! En…

Ses mots furent coupés net par une tonitruante percée d'araignées géantes aux portes du château. Ces horribles créatures ne prenaient pour aucun camp et, bientôt, des ennemis qui se battaient les uns contre les autres, affrontaient tous les araignées.

Les araignées partirent seulement quand elles virent Hagrid. Je vis Harry apparaître de sous sa cape d'invisibilité, criant le nom de Hagrid et le suivant dehors, ignorant les attaques de sorts.

Quand les araignées eurent fini de battre en retraite, il y eut un silence gêné dans le hall alors que les Poudlardiens et les Mangemorts se tenaient les uns parmi les autres. Puis, sans avertissement, les duels reprirent et je courus vers les escaliers rejoindre la bataille.

Je fonçai droit dans Drago qui montait pour s'éloigner de la bagarre. La suie noire sur son visage avait été effacée par la sueur et s'étendait maintenant sur le col de son gilet. Sa lèvre était ouverte et du sang suintait de la blessure. Nos regards se croisèrent quand je le laissai passer, un silence entendu entre nous. Nous n'étions ni amis ni ennemis. Il était vraiment la preuve vivante que nous vivons dans un monde gris.

Il mit une main sur mon épaule et me poussa d'un mètre sur la gauche avant qu'un sortilège ne passe exactement là où je me trouvais avant. Celui-ci creusa un gros trou dans le mur de pierre. Il leva deux doigts, indiquant que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il me sauvait la vie aujourd'hui.

- Ne l'oublie pas! siffla-t-il en partant trouver refuge ailleurs.

J'arrivai au rez-de-chaussée et vis une petite femme trapue se battre en duel. Elle s'arrêta quand son ennemi tomba et chercha une nouvelle victime.

- Alecto! criai-je derrière elle.

Elle se retourna doucement et sourit de démence quand elle me vit.

- Weasley, j'espérais te croiser ici justement.

Elle changea sa baguette de place plusieurs fois pour trouver la prise la plus confortable.

J'agrippai la mienne fermement, prête à frapper.

- Je pensais que tu avais été capturée.

- On m'a libérée, répondit-elle. (Un Mangemort à côté d'elle tomba au sol et elle ignora son camarade). Tu crois _vraiment_ que je vais perdre ce duel?

- Professeur Carrow, dis-je avec un respect moqueur. Vous l'avez perdu le jour où vous avez mis le pied dans cette école.

Elle envoya sortilège informulé et un rayon bleu fonça sur moi, mais je pus mettre mon bouclier à temps. Elle renvoya rapidement le même sort, mais mon bouclier tint le coup. Au cinquième ou au sixième essaie, je brisai le bouclier, envoyant le charme dans sa direction.

Quand il le frappa, je m'écriai :

- _Chiroptera!_

De magnifiques rayons noirs et violets sortirent de ma baguette et entourèrent son visage. Plusieurs chauves-souris sortirent de ses marines, la faisant saigner du nez, et s'attaquèrent à son visage. J'avais, encore une fois, excellé dans le maléfice de Chauve-Furie.

Alors qu'elle gisait et gémissait sur le sol, je m'approchais de son oreille.

- Tu n'as jamais réussi à comprendre comment nous communiquions murmurai-je. (Je sortis une pièce de l'AD que j'avais en trop dans ma poche et lui mis dans la main). Ne cherchez plus, Professeur.

Je me relevai, fière de ma victoire, et continuai de me battre. Je combattis férocement, pour Colin, pour les blessés, pour ceux qui étaient déjà tombés, pour la paix, pour la vie et pour le bonheur. Je me battais pour Harry.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est passé entre mon duel avec Alecto et le cessez-le-feu de Voldemort. Les Mangemorts sortirent prudemment du château sous son commandement. Alors que l'entrée du hall se diluait, je vis George à l'autre bout et le serrai dans mes bras.

- Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas rester toute seule dans cette pièce, dit-il, visiblement fier de moi. (Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et attrapa ma main). J'ai entendu dire que nous amenions les blessés dans la Grande Salle. Allons remonter le moral des troupes.

J'acceptai, me sentant toujours un peu vide à cause des pertes que nous avions déjà subies.

- Où est Fred? demandai-je en balayant la foule.

- Il était plus loin, avec un autre groupe, et gardait l'entrée d'un passage secret, répondit George. Nous avions parié sur qui pourrait mettre hors jeu le plus de copains de Voldemort. J'ai perdu le compte après le dixième.

Nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle où tous les blessés étaient traités et les morts entreposés. Les tables avaient été enlevées. Madame Pomfresh, Ernie et une équipe d'élèves s'occupaient des blessures les plus graves.

Cho et Anthony, sans l'aide de leur baguette, transportaient Terry. Les larmes de Cho tombaient librement et les nerfs d'Anthony semblaient sur le point de le lâcher. Alors qu'un peu de sang coulait de la tempe du Serdaigle, Michael s'immobilisa près de moi, les larmes aux yeux.

- Il était mon meilleur ami…, nous murmura-t-il et je sus que Terry ne s'en était pas sorti.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir à cette perte. Un cri inhumain emplit les oreilles de tout le monde dans la Grande Salle. Il ne me fallu qu'un moment pour réaliser qu'il était sorti de la bouche de mon frère George et un autre seconde de plu pour comprendre pourquoi il avait crié.

- FRED! NON! NON! NON! NON!

George me quitta et tomba à genou devant le corps de Fred sur lequel ma mère pleurait déjà. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Mes sens étaient figés. Ma compréhension avait été endommagée. Je fis de mon mieux pour comprendre en avançant vers ma famille. Je reconnus les cheveux roux et les tâches de rousseur, les rides de rire sur son visage, mais il ne bougeait pas…

Fred était…

_Oh mon Dieu, non!_

L'émotion s'empara de moi comme une vague qui s'écrase contre un rocher. Je perdis le contrôle de mes jambes, s'écrasant sur mes genoux, et tenant, m'accrochant aux parties de Fred que George et ma mère ne touchaient pas, dans une tentative désespérée de rendre la vérité moins vraie, comme si, en le touchant, je pouvais ranimer le cadavre de mon frère.

_J'étais sa préférée. J'étais sa préférée. J'étais supposée le protéger. Je lui avais promis que je le protégerais. Pourquoi est-il mort? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu le sauver? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?_

- Mon petit garçon! hurlait Papa.

Je levai mes yeux flous pour voir Bill et Fleur placer les corps de Lupin et Tonks à côté de nous, sur le sol. J'en avais perdu davantage. Pas Fred… pas Lupin… pas Tonks… Et qu'en était-il de Terry? Si jeune… Il ne connaîtrait jamais ses parents…

Ron et Hermione se baissèrent avec nous. Hermione mis ses bras autour de moi et me permit de sangloter dans son étreinte. Peu de temps après, Charlie était là et toute ma famille, une mer de rouge et des taches de brun broussailleux et de blond vif, était rassemblée autour de notre défunt Fred.

Non, pas _toute _ma famille. Je regardai autour de notre cercle. George berçait la tête de Fred, Maman lui agrippait la poitrine et tout le monde tenait le corps du jumeau décédé. Mais une personne maquait à l'appel, un jeune homme qui était devenu un membre à part entière de cette famille au moment même où il avait fait son entrée dans le monde de la magie à King's Cross il y a sept ans. Harry n'était pas là.

Hermione croisa mon regard et me serra plus fort contre elle. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires par ce qu'elle non plus ne savait pas où était Harry. Si je le connaissais autant que je le disais, il était ailleurs en train de se blâmer pour toutes les tragédies de cette nuit.

- Puis-je avoir un moment seul avec lui? marmonna George.

Me relever me ramena à la réalité. La Grande Salle était pleine de gens qui pleuraient. Cho, Michael et Anthony étaient rassemblés autour du corps de Terry. Susan, Hannah, Ernie et plusieurs autres Pouffsouffles pleuraient Summerby avant qu'Ernie ne doive partir aider les blessés.

Neville se tenait dans l'entrée et regardait la foule, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Un cri à l'autre bout du hall brise la concentration de Neville et je vis Luna courir dans ses bras. Je me libérai d'Hermione pour rejoindre leur étreinte. Ces deux-là étaient les deux personnes dont j'avais été le plus proche durant les derniers mois. _Mon propre Trio…_ Ils me firent entrer et pleurèrent avec moi, me réconfortant.

- Nous devrions aider à déplacer les cadavres, suggéra Neville.

Luna et moi nous mîmes de chaque côté de Neville et nous rendîmes dehors, marchant par-dessus des décombres et du sang, le chaos et un carnage. Malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dehors, le parc portait une impression de tragédie bien pire qu'à l'intérieur du château.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas blessés aidaient presque tous à transporter les blessés vers la Grande Salle. Katie et Leanne s'occupaient de Coote, dont la jambe gauche saignait abondamment. Dean et Seamus tiraient Angelina, dont le visage était couvert de sang. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'étudiants et de combattants passèrent, chacun aidant les blessés et retournant vers leurs familles en deuil. Il y en a certains que je ne reconnus pas; pour la plupart, je les connaissais bien.

- Oh non, murmura Neville, s'arrêtant devant un petit corps qui était resté dans l'ombre. Pas Colin…

Était-ce le destin qui mené jusqu'à lui ou savais-je inconsciemment où regarder? Mes yeux rejouèrent sa chute de la fenêtre. Avait-il déjà été déplacé depuis ce moment, paisible et ignorant de la bataille qui faisait rage autour de lui?

- Colin n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer, dit Luna en tenant ma main.

Cela me faisait me sentir encore plus mal. M'aurait-il sauvée s'il n'avait pas eu ces sentiments pour moi? Serait-il toujours en vie? Je ne pouvais imaginer Colin qui ne risquerait pas sa vie pour celle des autres, surtout depuis qu'il était Gardien du Secret.

- Il est mort en me sauvant la vie, murmurai-je.

Neville se baissa et prit le garçon sous les aisselles. Il le souleva facilement. Je voulais aider, mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger.

- Neville, appela Olivier Dubois en criant, révélant sa présence et marchant vers Demelza. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Olivier attrapa prudemment les pieds de Colin et ils transportèrent ensemble le Griffondor vers la Grande Salle.

- Tu peux venir m'aider? demanda Demelza. Il y a une fille là-bas… Je ne peux pas la soulever toute seule.

Luna se porta volontaire et partit avec Demelza. J'étais seule dans le noir, réfléchissant, essayant de garder mon sang-froid. Je pris une grande inspiration pour tenter de me débarrasser de la douleur qui me dévorait.

Un faible petit cri fut porté par la brise jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je suivis le son dans la nuit pour trouver Angerona qui pleurait sur le sol, tenant son bras.

- Angie? criai-je, sentant mon petit côté protecteur prendre le dessus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Elle enroula ses petits bras autour de mon cou et sanglota. Pendant tous les mois que nous avions passés ensemble, je ne l'avais jamais vue pleurer. Elle n'était pas passée loin de verser une larme quand Simon était dans les donjons, mais elle était restée forte. Elle semblait _toujours_ tellement adulte et la voir pleurer me rappela qu'elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille de onze ans.

- Je suis désolée, Ginny, dit-elle après plusieurs minutes de sanglots. Je suis revenue. Je voulais me battre. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir. J'ai tellement peur.

- Tu es vivante, dis-je en caressant ses cheveux. Et nous allons prendre soin de toi. Tout ira bien.

- Je suis tellement désolée, répéta-t-elle. Je veux ma maman…

C'était étrange de voir cette fille parler de façon si enfantine quand elle avait toujours tout fait pour me prouver qu'elle n'était pas une gamine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je calmement. Ça va aller. Nous allons te ramener à l'intérieur.

- Mais je veux rentrer _à la maison_, murmura-t-elle. Je ne veux plus me battre.

- Je sais, répondis-je, la voix tremblante.

Nous voulions tous rentrer chez nous, loin de tout ce chaos, loin de la mort, mais la mort ne ferait que nous poursuivre davantage si nous n'étions pas victorieux cette nuit.

- Tout ira bien, répétai-je.

Et c'est à ce moment que je l'ai senti… _je l'ai senti, lui…_

Comme s'il s'approchait silencieusement de moi comme il avait déjà tenté de le faire il y a longtemps, je l'ai senti, mais cette fois il ne s'approchait pas, il _s'enfuyait_ de moi. Je pouvais sentir ses battements de cœur sous sa Cape d'invisibilité. Je me tournai dans sa direction, espérant qu'il verrait que j'avais besoin de lui, mais les bruit de pas qui s'éloignaient me dirent qu'il était déjà parti.

J'aimerais pourvoir vous dire que, si j'avais su qu'il marchait jusqu'à sa mort, je l'aurais laissé partir, mais je ne suis pas si noble. Je ne suis même pas aussi forte que veux bien le faire croire. J'aurais sans doute été égoïste et je l'aurais supplié de rester. Mais dites-moi honnêtement, à ma place, combien d'entre vous n'auraient pas fait exactement la même chose?

J'escortai Angerona vers la Grande Salle où Ernie la pris avec lui pour qu'elle soit guérie aussi vite que possible. Après lui avoir fait mes adieux, je regardai Neville conduire un garçon qui délirait vers Hannah.

- Comment tu t'en tires? me demanda Neville.

Je secouai la tête. Existait-il des mots pour lui décrire ce que je ressentais? Neville acquiesça, compréhensif comme toujours, et me pris dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu une conversation plutôt étrange avec Harry il y a quelques minutes, dit-il. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait tuer le serpent de Voldemort.

J'étais complètement ébahie par Neville en ce moment. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais prononcer le nom de Voldemort au lieu de Tu-Sais-Qui. je fronçai les sourcils, repensant soudainement à ce que Harry lui avait dit.

- A-t-il précisé pourquoi? questionnai-je.

- Non, répondit Neville. Il a juste dit qu'il devait mourir.

_Devait mourir_, me répétai-je.

- Avez-vous vu Harry? s'enquit Ron en arrivant vers nous avec Hermione et Luna. Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis que Vous-Savez-Qui a annoncé le cessez-le-feu.

Neville leur répéta ce qu'il m'avait dit. Ron et Hermione échangèrent des regards terrifiés. Neville leur demanda :

- Il ne se sacrifierait pas, n'est-ce pas?

- Oh oui… il le ferait, dis-je, à mi-voix.

Je regardai Hermione hocher la tête, les larmes aux yeux, confirmant que c'était vraiment quelque chose que Harry ferait. Moi-même, je m'empêchais de pleurer.

- Ginny, appela Percy.

Je regardai par-dessus les épaules de mes amis. Mon frère me faisait signe de le rejoindre.

- George ne veut parler à personne que toi.

Je m'approchai de George. Il était toujours assis près du corps de Fred. Il ne sanglotait plus désormais, seule de petites larmes silencieuses tombaient de ses yeux. Il me regarda m'assoir à côté de lui et je lui donnai un petit sourire triste.

- Le truc quand on a un jumeau, murmura-t-il, c'est qu'on n'a jamais à se regarder dans un miroir pour voir qui on est. (Il caressa le visage de Fred). Comment suis-je sensé savoir qui je suis maintenant?

Je glissai ma main dans la sienne et appuyai ma tête contre son épaule. Je baissai les yeux vers le visage de Fred, je répondis :

- C'est pour cela que nous sommes toujours en vie, George… pour pouvoir te le rappeler.

- Je t'aime, Ginny. dit-il. (Il respira un bon coup et ferma les yeux). Trouve Harry. Dis à ce pauvre petit imbécile qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas se sacrifier. Dis-lui que je veux continuer à me battre. Je… Les tuer ne me rendra jamais George, mais au moins, je me sentirais déjà un peu mieux.

J'aurais répondu, mais mon corps entier fut soudain entièrement vide. Mon souffle était coincé au fond de ma gorge. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, puis recommença à une vitesse folle, essayant de rattraper les deux secondes qu'il avait raté. Un sentiment intense de froid passa dans mes doigts, mes bras, mes jambes, mon visage…

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, dis-je.

Je me levai rapidement et trouvai Ron et Hermione assis de leur côté. Luna et Neville étaient en pleine conversation à quelques mètres de là. J'attrapai Ron par les épaules et le regardai d'un air suppliant.

- On doit trouver Harry, dis-je. Est-ce qu'il est parti tuer le serpent?

Ron semblait impuissant.

- Ça se pourrait, admit-il. Il ne nous l'a pas dit.

Hermione me prit dans ses bras et regarda, elle aussi, Ron avec du désespoir dans les yeux.

- Ginny a raison. Nous devons le trouver avant que…

Elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge dans la Grande Salle. L'heure impartie était passée depuis dix minutes et la bataille n'avait pas encore commencé.

- _Harry Potter est mort…_

Ses mots glacés déchirèrent mon cœur et je sentis mes entrailles se tordre. Les mots de Voldemort sonnaient comme un écho dans ma tête. Je regardai Ron et Hermione, les suppliant de me donner une explication. Ils avaient l'air tout aussi terrifiés que moi.

- Il est… il bluffe, m'étranglai-je.

- _La bataille est gagnée. Vous avez perdu la moitié de vos combattants. Mes Mangemorts sont plus nombreux que vous et le Survivant est perdu à tout jamais…_

- VOUS MENTEZ! hurlai-je.

Pas après Colin, pas après Lupin, pas après Tonks, pas après… _oh Fred… pas après Fred_… C'était Harry, celui qui avait réussi à échapper à la mort quand il n'avait qu'un an… et qui l'avait fait chaque année de sa vie depuis ses onze ans. Ce n'était sûrement qu'un leurre pour nous démoraliser… Harry, _mon_ Harry ne pouvait pas être mort.

L'esprit ailleurs, je suivis la foule, m'accrochant désespérément au chandail de Ron, avec l'espoir, la prière que ces mots n'étaient pas la vérité. J'essuyai des larmes chaudes sur mes joues, me demandant comment j'avais encore la force de pleurer au point où j'en étais. Hermione se rapprocha alors que nous arrivions à la sortie.

J'entendis le cri de désespoir du Professeur McGonagall, un son que je n'aurais jamais cru possible, résonner dehors. Cette femme était toujours si stricte et puissante. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser une personne comme elle à perdre son sang-froid si ce n'est l'anéantissement de tout ce pourquoi nous nous battions?

- NON! cria Ron.

Il était beaucoup plus grand que moi et pouvais voir au-delà de la foule, mais je n'avais pas besoin d'être témoin de la scène pour comprendre que mon monde s'écroulait. Le hurlement strident d'Hermione me transperça; elle devait avoir entrevu ce qui se passait.

La rangée de gens devant moi descendirent une marche de l'escalier et ma vue fut dégagée. Dans les mains robustes de Hagrid, il y avait un homme aux cheveux noirs, toujours aussi ébouriffés, et avec des lunettes, toujours aussi malicieusement attachées à son nez. Ce ne pouvait pas être… c'était impossible… _impossible_…

Harry! HARRY!

Sa peau était probablement encore chaude et pleine de vie. Ses lèvres devaient sûrement se remettre de son dernier souffle. Son cœur tremblait peut-être encore du dernier battement qu'il avait été forcé d'émettre. Et pourtant, il était parti, parti et son corps était toujours là, reposant mollement dans les bras de Hagrid.

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Sa chambre était toujours aménagée dans notre maison. Sa malle était toujours rangée dans notre grenier. _Moi_, j'étais toujours là et je l'attendais encore. Et si tout cela restait était attendait encore qu'il vienne les réclamer, son départ n'avait aucun sens. Ça n'avait tout simplement aucun sens…

Ma vision se brouilla et je réalisai qu'une rivière de larme venait de se libérer. Je ne tentai même pas de les retenir. Je ne m'inquiétais même pas de les arrêter parce que je savais qu'elles ne sècheraient jamais, ne cesseraient jamais de couler, pas tant que la flamme dans mes yeux ne vacille et ne meure, prenant avec elle toute vie en moi.

Mais n'était-ce pas exactement ce que je ressentais maintenant? Plus de feu, plus d'étincelle, plus de vie? La source de mon existence avait été assassinée. Mon cœur avait été arraché de ma poitrine et était maintenant réduit en cendres. Quelles raisons avais-je d'avancer? Quelles raisons avais-je de vivre encore maintenant que le seul homme que j'avais jamais aimé était mort?

Je ne lui avais jamais dit que je l'aimais. Je pensais naïvement que j'aurais tout le temps du monde pour dire ces mots. Le savait-il seulement? Savais-il avait qu'il ne rende son dernier souffle à quel point je tenais à lui? À quel point j'avais toujours tenu à lui? Ou était-il mort en ne se sentant pas aimé?

Harry Potter… le Survivant… mon cœur… mon âme sœur… était mort…**.**

… et j'étais morte avec lui…

Je pensais que le monde s'était écroulé, mais j'avais cruellement tort. Mon deuil fut interrompu par les pas rapides d'une personne assez brave pour charger le Mage Noir qui avait détruit ma vie.

_Pas Neville aussi, oh s'il vous plaît non._

- Je me rallierai à vous quand il gèlera en enfer! cria Neville et il se tourna vers la foule. L'Armée de Dumbledore!

Je joins la foule qui répondait à son cri, mais je ne sais toujours pas où j'ai trouvé cette force. Voldemort avait commis une erreur. Le nom du héros qui tomberait au combat à ses pied n'avait pas d'importance, que ce soit Dumbledore ou Harry, cela ne ferait que nous motiver encore plus à finir ce que nous avions commencé.

Si Neville ne réussissait pas, je me jurai d'être la prochaine personne à charger et de mourir s'il le fallait. Voldemort avait des comptes à me rendre. Il m'avait déjà beaucoup trop pris et il était grand temps qu'il paie pour cela.

Mais alors que Neville était en feu, l'atmosphère changea soudainement. Des renforts vinrent de Pré-au-Lard, des villageois et des centaures de la forêt, qui avaient finalement choisi leur camp. Et Neville, d'un seul mouvement rapide, sortit l'Épée de Griffondor du Choixpeau Magique et trancha la tête de Nagini.

Voldemort hurla la mort de son serpent et dégagea le Hall d'Entrée, volant littéralement dans les profondeurs du château. _Tu ne t'en sauveras pas si facilement_, pensai-je en le suivant dans le Hall. Luna et Hermione me crièrent d'attendre, mais je n'écoutais pas. Si je devais mourir pour tenter de venger tous ceux qui étaient morts dans ce château, je n'avais pas peur de le faire. Mais même avec un motif aussi noble, je n'avais aucune chance de l'atteindre.

Hermione ne poussa de côté, juste à temps pour éviter un sortilège de la mort qui détruisit une partie du mur. Elle me garda près d'elle, Luna sur son autre flanc. Nous nous tournâmes pour faire face à Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette femme exécrable riait devant l'agonie de la scène qui avait lieu autour d'elle.

La rage emplit tous les pores de mon corps, venant du plus profond de moi et prenant le contrôle de toutes mes actions. Les larmes qui couleraient à ce moment précis ne seraient pas des larmes de deuil; ce serait les larmes étranges et puissantes de la revanche. J'allais tuer Bellatrix, c'était une certitude, et tout ce qui comptait à présent c'était avec quel sort je le ferais.

- Ensemble, dit-Hermione, la mâchoire serrée.

- Pour Harry, dit Luna, son regard animé d'une lumière que je n'avais jamais vue dans ses yeux auparavant.

Nous chargeâmes la Mangemort, qui accueillit le défi. Nous tirèrent sous tous les angles, mais elle avait toujours un sortilège d'avance sur nous. Nous nous battions furieusement, frustrée de voir que cette femme avait assez de talent pour surpasser trois attaquants. elle commença à ne plus ménager les sortilèges de la mort, chacun d'entre eux nous ratant comme si nous avions bu de la chance en bouteille, et j'ignorai l'éclair de lumière verte que me manqua de deux centimètres.

- PAS MA FILLE, ESPÈCE DE GARCE!

Le Professeur Slughorn avait dit que Maman _était_ douée pour les duels dans son temps. Si je ne savais pas autrement, j'aurais juré qu'elle n'avait jamais arrêté de s'entraîner. Maman et Bellatrix se battirent avec une détermination menaçante, sort après sort, après maléfice, après insulte.

Le combat s'était arrêté dans la Grande Salle pour regarder deux bagarres : Maman versus Bellatrix et Voldemort versus Slughorn, Kingsley et McGonagall. Puis, quand Maman envoya le sortilège de la mort, vainquant la plus loyale servante de Voldemort, la foule acclama.

Voldemort se débarrassa de ses adversaires avec facilité et regarda Bellatrix tomber. Il leva sa baguette pour détruire ma mère, mais au même moment, une voix résonna dans toute la Grande Salle.

- _Protego!_

Mon cœur recommença à battre quand je reconnus cette voix. Lorsque Harry retira sa cape d'invisibilité, intact, sain et sauf, _en vie_, je criai. Mes mots furent noyés dans la mer de cris des autres, qui avait tous prit l'initiative d'annoncer que Harry n'était pas mort. J'aurais voulu courir vers lui, mais un regard vers son visage et vers celui de Voldemort suffisait pour dire que cette bataille n'était pas encore terminée.

Ils se tournèrent autour sinistrement. Je savais que Voldemort ne gagnerait pas. Harry serait victorieux, mais s'il n'était pas… _enfin_, cela signifiait que Voldemort aurait besoin d'avoir un miracle dans sa poche parce que des centaines de combattants ne lui permettraient pas de quitter ce château vivant.

- Je sais des choses que vous ne savez pas, Tom Jedusor, dit Harry. Je sais des choses très importantes que vous ignorez complètement. Vous voulez que je vous en dise plus, avant que vous ne commettiez une autre grande erreur?

- S'agit-il de l'amour, encore une fois? siffla Voldemort, railleur.

_Le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore_. N'était-ce pas l'amour? Vous feriez bien mieux de croire que c'est l'amour. C'était l'amour de Ron et d'Hermione, qui s'était portés volontaires pour accompagner Harry dans sa mission si manifestement désespérée. C'était l'amour d'une fille qui avait permis à Harry de continuer quand ses efforts ne semblaient pas payer. C'était l'amour pour notre monde, le désir de vivre dans la paix, qui nous réunissais tous ici ce soir, prêts à mourir pour que d'autres survivent. C'était l'amour, c'était la loyauté, c'était l'amitié.

Ils se tournèrent autour avec encore plus d'appréhension, testant les connaissances et la sagesse de l'autre. Voldemort, comme une langue de serpent, essayait de déformer les propos de Harry.

- Tout revient donc à cela, n'est-ce pas? murmura Harry. La baguette que vous tenez dans votre main sait-elle que son dernier maître a subi un sortilège de Désarmement? Si c'est le cas… je suis le vrai maître de la Baguette du Sureau.

Le soleil se leva. Les deux sorts furent lancés. Harry avait gagné.

Ron et Hermione l'atteignirent les premiers, mais je n'étais pas loin derrière, essayant désespérément de l'attirer vers moi, de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de lui dire ce que je voulais lui dire depuis longtemps… Mais la foule était trop grande et ils voulaient tous le toucher.

Des heures plus tard, la jubilation n'était toujours pas calmée. Harry était occupé, comme on s'y attendait. Il devait parler à tout le monde, réconforter ceux qui étaient en deuil et rester à l'affut des nouvelles de Mangemorts capturés partout au pays et de gens délivrés de l'Imperium.

Je le vis disparaître sous sa cape d'invisibilité et je le sentis passer près de moi encore une fois. Je combattis le besoin urgent de me jeter sur lui parce que je savais, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, qu'il devait d'abord parler à deux personnes. Je regardai Ron et Hermione se lever et sortir de la Grande Salle.

Le temps passa pendant que Maman me caressait les cheveux. Elle s'arrêta une seconde et me demanda :

- Tu ne vas pas retrouver Harry?

Elle continua immédiatement à me flatter les cheveux.

J'avalai nerveusement ma salive, tiraillée entre deux désirs incompatibles. Je voulais être avec ma famille pour me laisser aller à mon chagrin et offrir mon support, mais j'avais tellement envie de retrouver Harry, de le tenir dans mes bras, de lui dire que je l'avais attendu, de lui avouer que je l'aimais avant qu'il ne soit encore trop tard.

- Vas-y, dit Maman en m'aidant à me relever. On peut se passer de toi quelques temps.

Je me levai et pris la direction dans laquelle le Trio était parti. Je vis Neville assis avec les jumelles Patil, Hannah et plusieurs autres admiratrices, l'épée de Griffondor brillant à ses côtés. Il leva les yeux quand il me vit, sourit et leva son sandwich comme pour me saluer.

Je continuai de marcher et vis Luna assise avec Dean et Seamus, sa main dans celle de Dean. Elle leur faisait un de ses discours sur les Ronflacs Cornus et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Rire faisait énormément de bien et me semblait si étranger maintenant.

Je marchai encore et croisai la famille Malfoy assise seule de son côté; ils ne marchaient pas du tout dans le décor. Drago avait finalement eu ce qu'il voulait. Ses parent et lui-même s'en étaient sortis indemnes. Malfoy croisa mon regard quand je passai et eut un petit hochement de tête. Je lui renvoyai le signe de tête.

Je m'arrêtai à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et je fus prise d'un hoquet de ravissement quand je vis les deux personnes qui venaient vers moi. Ron et Hermione, main dans la main, était devant moi, plus près l'un de l'autres que je ne l'ai avais jamais vus avant.

- Alors, est-ce que ça signifie que je devrais penser à choisir ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur? leur demandai-je, mon regard passant de l'un à l'autre.

Ron rit nerveusement et regarda Hermione.

- Descends de tes grands hippogriffes, dit Ron. Nous venons tout juste de réaliser nos sentiments. Ce n'est pas encore le temps de parler de mariage.

- Vous venez de le réaliser? répétai-je, en regardant Hermione, omnisciente. (Elle rougit, haussa les épaules et sourit). D'accord… où est passé Harry?

- Il voulait un peu de repos, répondit Ron. Il est monté au dortoir pour dormir un peu. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé.

- Oh, fis-je, simplement.

Hermione lui frappa le bras et mit sa main dans sa poche. Alors que Ron virait au rouge, elle sortit la Cape d'Invisibilité de son sac-à-main.

- À plus! Tu nous raconteras tout plus tard, dit-elle et elle me donna la Cape.

Je montai vers la tour, rejouant, à chaque marche, les événements des derniers mois dans ma tête. Je m'étais accrochée à Harry et je l'avais patiemment attendu. C'était son amour qui m'avait permis de continuer. C'était son souvenir qui avait attisé mon désir de combattre le pouvoir qui siégeait au château. Et maintenant il était revenu, il avait combattu et il avait gagné, tout cela pour venir dormir au premier endroit qu'il avait pu appeler sa maison.

La Grosse Dame n'était pas dans les parages. Aucune importance puisque le portrait était grand ouvert. Je montai dans la Salle Commune. Une grande partie du mur du fond s'était écroulé, révélant un magnifique ciel bleu. Les braises d'un feu presque éteint chatoyaient dans la cheminée et ses cendres flottant dans l'air.

La porte de Harry était entrebâillée et juste assez ouverte pour que je puisse m'y glisser ni vue ni connue. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, je m'approchai du lit où reposait la silhouette de mon amour dans les couvertures, faiblement éclairé par le soleil de matinée. Je m'attendais à entendre l'attendrissant ronflement d'un homme épuisé. Harry ne ronflait pas. Au lieu de cela, j'entendis sa voix prononcer le mot :

- Ginny.

Je retirai la Cape, me révélant à lui. Il attrapa ses lunettes et les mit sur son nez pour me voir plus clairement et, lentement, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres ainsi qu'un regard chargé de soulagement et d'espérances.

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Tout ce que je voulais dire semblait futile, tout ce que j'avais planifié dire tombait de mes pensées et se dissipait. En réalité, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à dire, une seule et unique chose qui pouvait résumer ce que je ressentais depuis toujours.

- Je t'aime, Harry, murmurai-je, en faisant un pas vers le lit.

Il acquiesça, tendant sa main pour que je la prenne, et son sourire s'élargit encore plus. Je pris sa main et il me tira doucement près de lui. Je sentis la chaleur de son corps tout contre le mien, ma tête posée dans le creux de son épaule, un endroit qui m'avait cruellement manqué. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Lui et moi, ensemble, la chaleur de notre étreinte, c'était tout ce qui comptait en ce moment.

- Je t'aime, Ginny.

Je souris quand les premières larmes de joie que je pleurais depuis longtemps s'échappèrent de mes yeux. Mettant le moins de distance possible entre nous, nous pleurâmes ensemble et nous finîmes par nous endormir dans les bras de l'autre. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, nous nous réveillerions heureux.

_Il ne reste que trois chapitres… je vais être tellement nostalgique quand j'aurai terminé de traduire cette fic! Et fière! Je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez remarqué, mais les chapitres sont vraiment longs. La fic au complet est environ l'équivalent d'un roman de 800 pages. Je vais aussi traduire les questions à l'auteur qui sont à la fin de la version originale en anglais. les réponses sont assez intéressantes…_

_XOXO_

_Alie_


	19. Un jour de plus pour guérir

**Chapitre 18: Un jour de plus pour guérir**

Mes jambes rempliées sur ma poitrine, j'étais assise silencieusement assise dans une chaise. Mes yeux passaient en revue un article de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Puisque l'emprise de Voldemort sur les journaux avait disparue, il reportait la victoire qui avait enfin été obtenue à Poudlard la veille.

Je tournai la page et m'arrêtai à la liste des cinquante-trois braves guerriers qui avaient perdu la vie au combat. Je lu chacun des noms, m'arrêtant quelques secondes supplémentaires sur tous ceux que je reconnaissais, et encore plus longtemps sur les noms qui avait une importance particulière pour moi. Colin, Remus, Nymphadora… et Fred… Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai relu et relu encore le nom de Fred Weasley.

Je séchai mes larmes en refermant le journal. Je le pliai en deux et le déposai à côté de moi sur le sol. Je levai les yeux et vis la chambre, les cinq lits de cette partie du dortoir des garçons. Le lit de Harry et celui duquel je me trouvais le plus près; il y dormait encore. Je m'étais réveillée plus tôt et je ne voulais surtout pas le déranger dans son sommeil. Il méritait bien un peu de repos.

Je m'étais réveillée heureuse. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras. Il avait cette façon de me tenir tout contre lui comme s'il ne me laisserait jamais partir. Peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, la bataille, les mois de solitude, la rupture, tout ce qui s'était passé, la douleur du deuil dans mon cœur. Quand j'étais descendue, la réalité m'avait déjà rattrapée. Après plusieurs heures, j'avais besoin de revenir ici. Le regarder dormir était un vrai réconfort.

Il bougea un peu. Son corps s'étira sous la couverture et son visage, les yeux fermés, se tourna vers moi. Ses cheveux, qui avaient beaucoup trop poussés, se tassèrent sur le côté, révélant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Je me demandais si elle le ferait de nouveau souffrir un jour et je priais pour que jamais cela n'arrive.

J'admirai son visage. Il avait une certaine rudeur qui m'attirait énormément. Il aurait tout aussi pu être descendu d'un balai de Quidditch et s'être endormi dans le lit immédiatement après. En suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire, je finis par rencontrer ses yeux.

Je m'attendais à les retrouver fermés. Au lieu de cela, ses iris verts émeraude trouvèrent les miens, bruns et solitaires, et j'eus le souffle coupé par la beauté de ses yeux. Il me salua avec un sourire alors que je commençais à réaliser qu'il venant de me surprendre en train de l'observer dormir.

- Désolée, bel endormi, roucoulai-je. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es bien là.

Il prit ses lunettes et les mis sur son nez. Il grogna en s'asseyant sur le lit, encore endolori par la bataille. Il regarda l'horloge et fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai seulement dormi trois heures? demanda-t-il.

Je ris; c'était étonnant de voir à quel point j'étais heureuse près de lui.

- Pas trois heures, Harry. Tu dors depuis _vingt-sept_ heures, rectifiai-je. (Il avait l'air sous le choc). C'est pas grave. Tu méritais bien un peu de repos. En plus, tu es adorable quand tu dors. Je n'aurais laissé personne te déranger sous aucun prétexte. Mais ron nous a quand même surpris dans le même lit.

Le visage de Harry vira au rouge.

- Je l'ai calmé, le rassurai-je. Après que je lui ai dit que nous étions de nouveau ensemble, je pense qu'il a compris…

Je m'arrêtai quand Harry eut un mouvement de la tête sur le côté et souris en coin.

- Quoi? demandai-je. Bon, d'accord, Hermione aussi m'a aidée à le calmer…**.** Oh!

Je venais juste de réaliser ce que j'avais dit. Je laissai mes mains sur ma bouche pendant quelques secondes. Harry et moi n'avions même pas encore_ parlé_ de se remettre ensemble. J'avais seulement supposé que…

- Je n'y avais pas pensé…, admis-je pendant que son sourire s'élargissait. Bien sûr, s'il y a un autre mage noir dont tu dois me protéger, je comprendrais…

- Tais-toi, tête de linotte, murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha vers moi et prit ma main. Il me fit asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit, mit ses bras autour de moi et me tint contre lui.

- Si tu m'as attendu, je suis à toi, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

J'avais des papillons dans l'estomac. Je pris son menton dans une main, m'avançai et l'embrassai avec toute la fougue que j'avais en moi. Ses lèvres bougeaient fiévreusement contre les miennes. Je sentais la douleur disparaître et je le repoussai soudainement, trop effrayée de ce que je pourrais faire dans un tel moment de vulnérabilité. Il m'avait désespérément manqué et je ne l'avais jamais autant voulu ou eu besoin de lui qu'en ce moment, mais je ne pouvais pas m'enfoncer dans ce baiser. Je me sentais beaucoup trop coupable pour apprécier pleinement d'être aussi près de lui de cette façon après la mort et tout le chagrin qu'elle entraînait.

Quand je reculai, ses yeux, comme les miens, étaient luisants de larmes. Je suppose qu'il avait autant besoin de moi que j'avais besoin de lui. Il cligna des yeux pour effacer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Comment va tout le monde? demanda-t-il.

- George est dans un piètre état. Il est si silencieux. Percy ne le quitte pas une seconde, dis-je en repensant à tout ce que mon frère prodigue faisait pour la famille en ce moment. Fred est un héros, tu sais… c'est assez réconfortant… mais… il me manque tellement, Harry.

J'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son épaule.

Il caressa doucement mes cheveux.

- Je suis désolé, Ginny, dit-il, mais le ton qu'il employait me disait qu'il s'excusait plutôt pour une chose qu'il aurait faite.

- Ce n'est _pas_ ta faute, Harry, murmurai-je.

Il restait fidèle à lui-même et prenait volontiers le blâme pour toutes les morts, mais quand venait le temps d'être le preux chevalier en armure de quelqu'un, il refusait d'admettre ses mérites.

Il ignora mon commentaire et continua de caresser mes cheveux au lieu d'y répondre. Après plusieurs minutes de silence sans embarras, je dis :

- Les funérailles commencent demain. Celles de Tonks et Lupin auront lieu à l'aube… celles de Fred sont en après-midi… J'aimerais pouvoir assister aussi à celles de Colin si je trouve le temps… Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu voudrais être là pour tout le monde, mais il y en a cinquante-trois en tout, alors…

Harry acquiesça. Un bruit provenant de dehors nous interrompit et Harry regarda par la fenêtre, observant la foule qui se rassemblait dans le Parc de Poudlard.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas? demanda-t-il.

- Il y a un mémorial de prévu ce soir à dix-neuf heures, répondis et j'expliquai comment des gens venait des quatre coins du pays pour y assister. C'est Kingsley qui le préside. En passant, il aimerait te parler avant le début de la cérémonie. Et McGonagall aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent?

- McGonagall voudrait que tu reviennes à l'école l'an prochain, répondis-je, ajustant mon regard un peu pour croiser le sien (et lui faire ma moue la plus convaincante). Et je connais une rouquine qui serait vraiment ravie que tu acceptes. Penses-y. Je pourrais être Préfète. Et toi, tu pourrais être Préfet. Enfin une année normale!

Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent en considérant cette idée.

- Mais il y a une autre option, dis-je. (Ce n'était pas la solution que je préférais, mais je savais qu'elle était plus pratique). Les années de BUSE et d'ASPIC seront les seules à avoir des examens. McGonagall offre des cours de rattrapage en accéléré pour les Cinquièmes et les Septièmes Années qui veulent passer les passer.

Harry répondit d'un bref hochement de tête.

- Et Kingsley?

Je haussai les épaules.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre. (Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge). Mais je lui avais dit que je te réveillerais si tu n'étais pas encore levé à l'heure qu'il est.

Je me levai et m'étirai, endolorie de partout.

- Tu devrais prendre une douche et te changer. Ils vont commencer à se demander où tu es.

La main de Harry s'avança pour prendre la mienne, me ramenant dans la position que je venais de quitter.

- Laisse-moi encore le temps de réfléchir un peu, dit-il. Je te dois des explications sur ce que j'ai fait pendant que j'étais parti.

Je souris avec un soupir. _Plus de secrets_.

- À ce propos, Harry, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter, moi aussi.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, tous les secrets furent révélés. Il était étonné et amusé du nombre de choses que j'avais réussi à découvrir toute seule. Ça lui facilita la tâche. J'étais bouleversée alors qu'il me faisait le récit des ses aventures sans espoir, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes quand il me parla du Manoir des Malfoy et je souris jusqu'aux oreilles quand il parla du Ministère et de Gringotts.

Enfin, il arriva aux événements de la veille, expliquant ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine et ce qui lui avait été révélé. Il tremblait quand il me raconta son chemin dans la Forêt. Et finalement, il étouffa un sanglot et dit :

- Je n'ai pas combattu… Voldemort m'a frappé du sortilège de la mort…

- Tu es mort? dis-je doucement, mes joues trempées de larmes.

- J'ai _failli_ mourir, dit-il.

J'ai avalé ma salive, les yeux fermés, et j'ai pris une grande inspiration.

- Si tu… Je ne sais pas… Si tu étais _resté mort_… je… je…

Il appuya son front contre le mien, si près de moi que je pouvais sentir son haleine, son souffle contre ma peau.

- Je sais, Ginny. Je sais. Ça va aller, je suis là.

Un regard dans ses magnifiques yeux et je savais qu'il avait raison. Je lui faisais confiance et je voyais cela comme un nouveau départ. Je ne l'avais jamais autant aimé qu'à ce moment précis.

Plus tard, nous marchions main dans la main vers la Grande Salle. Tous les défunts avaient été rapatriés chez eux et la plupart de leurs familles n'étaient pas revenues. Quand nous entrâmes dans la pièce, nous fûmes accueillis par des applaudissements et des acclamations.

- Il est là!

- Harry Potter!

La foule qui était venue pour le mémorial s'avança et Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Ils lui serrèrent la main, le remercièrent de son héroïsme et chantèrent ses louanges. Un jeune sorcière blonde avec un décolleté vertigineux prit son autographe et lui demanda de l'épouser.

Je me raclai bruyamment la gorge.

- Il est déjà pris, dis-je rapidement.

Avant que cela ne devienne une véritable émeute, Kingsley se fraya un chemin dans la foule et réussit à calmer les admirateurs. Nous guidant à travers la mer de gens, il nous conduisit dans une salle de classe vide. J'offris d'attendre dehors, mais Kingsley dit que ce ne serait pas nécessaire.

Harry et moi nous assîmes et Kingsley resta debout devant nous.

- En l'espace de deux jours, le nouveau conseil du Magenmagot votera pour déterminer si je peux ou non devenir le Ministre officiel.

- Ils seraient idiots de ne pas te garder, dis-je.

- Merci, Ginny, dit Kingsley avant de continuer de parler. Le Ministère est en miettes et j'ai besoin de sorcier et de sorcières compétents et dignes de confiance pour m'aider à reconstruire ce monde. Il y a beaucoup de travail à faire. J'ai déjà parlé à quelques personnes, ton père et tes frères, pour en nommer quelques-uns. (Il esquissa un geste vers moi). Harry, après les funérailles, j'aimerais que tu m'assiste dans le processus de reconstruction. (Il s'arrêta un instant et se racla la gorge). Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas travailler pour nous. Après tout, le Ministère ne t'as jamais donné de bonne raison de lui faire confiance.

- Tu n'es pas Fudge ou Scrimgeour, dit Harry. Et tu n'es définitivement pas Thicknesse.

Kingsley hocha la tête.

- S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, c'est toi qui aurais mon poste. Je t'engagerais dans la minute.

- Si ce n'est pas ta décision, qui peut décider de cela? demandai-je.

Kingsley sourit.

- Je connais Harry depuis des années, dit-il en retournant son attention vers Harry. Tu ne prendrais pas cette position à moins de le faire comme il le faut, dit-il. Et de toute façon, tu veux devenir Auror, pas vrai? Je suis prêt à te donner ce job. Après tout, que sont des ASPIC en comparaison à toute l'expérience que tu as dans ce domaine?

Harry, un peu embarrassé, changea de position sur sa chaise et me jeta un regard.

- Je n'utiliserai pas ma célébrité pour mon bénéfice personnel. Je veux passer les examens, conclut Harry.

Kinsley respira un bon coup.

- J'avais peur que tu dises cela, dit-il en faisant les cent pas, puis il s'arrêta. Est-ce qu'on peut atteindre un compromis? (Harry le regarda avec curiosité). Travaille avec moi, travaille pour le nouveau Ministère, et quand les choses se seront calmées, si ça peut alléger ta conscience, tu passeras tes ASPIC. J'ai déjà parlé à Minerva. Elle est d'accord.

Je frottais le dos de Harry pendant qu'il demanda d'un ton hésitant :

- En quoi ça consiste?

- Nous en avons capturés beaucoup déjà, mais il reste plusieurs Mangemorts qui nous ont filés entre les doigts, dit-il. Et si tu es volontaire, des familles devront être visitées, Poudlard et le Ministère ont besoin d'être reconstruits, et, si ce que tu as affirmé sur rogue est vrai, son nom doit être restauré.

J'attrapai sa main dans la mienne. Si Harry devait effectuer tout ce travail, je ne pourrais pas avoir de temps avec lui dans les prochains mois. Je ne savais pas si j'étais capable d'être de nouveau loin de lui.

- J'en ai parlé à Ron et Hermione, dit Kingsley. Après les funérailles, ils se rendent en Australie pour aller chercher les Granger. À leur retour, ils sont prêts à aider. Je leur ai fait le même genre de proposition.

Harry s'adossa dans la chaise et considéra l'offre. J'espérais avoir un moment seule avec lui pour discuter de ses options. Je savais que le monde avait besoin de lui, mais moi aussi. J'avais laissé le monde me l'emprunter pendant neuf longs mois et s'était à mon tour de l'avoir prêt de moi. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et fronçai les sourcils en même temps que lui.

- Si ça peut t'aider à accepter, dit Kingsley, Ginny pourra t'accompagner.

Nous jetâmes un rapide regard à l'homme.

- Pas dans les missions qui comportent un risque, bien sûr, rajouta-t-il.

Je donnai un coud de coude à Harry pour qu'il réponde. Il me regarda et dit :

- J'ai passé beaucoup trop de temps loin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi.

J'acquiesçai.

- J'en ai besoin aussi.

Harry me fit un clin d'œil et se retourna vers Kingsley. Il lui tendit sa main.

- Marché conclu, Monsieur le Ministre, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Après le mémorial, nous sommes retournés au Terrier. Le lendemain matin, le jour des funérailles, je me suis réveillée tôt. J'avais été assaillie de cauchemars toute la nuit. Alors que je me redressais repoussant les draps sur mes jambes, je vis Hermione, perchée près de mon lit, qui me regardait. Je devais avoir parlé dans mon sommeil et m'être agitée.

- Des cauchemars? demanda-t-elle.

Mes yeux s'ajustèrent à la noirceur. Elle était penchée vers moi, les mains sur ses genoux, et son visage semblait rayonner dans la faible lueur de l'aube qui pointait par la fenêtre.

Je hochai la tête.

- Je croyais que je n'en aurais plus une fois Voldemort vaincu, touchant mes joues pour m'apercevoir qu'elles étaient humides. J'ai vu tout le monde se faire tuer dans la Chambre.

Elle s'approcha de moi et caressa mes cheveux.

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. C'est fini, chuchota-t-elle.

Je mordillai légèrement ma lèvre inférieure. Elle avait tort. J'avais vu Fred mourir dans mon rêve et cette réalité était toujours cruellement vraie. C'était encore aussi réel. Et peu importe le nombre de fois que je me réveillerais, ce cauchemar là ne finirait jamais.

Je me levai et enfilai des pantoufles. J'attrapai ma robe de chambre et marmonnai :

- Je dois allez voir Harry.

Elle acquiesça.

Je marchai sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la chambre des garçons et m'approchai dans le noir. Je pouvais facilement distinguer la silhouette de Ron, mais je n'entendais pas ses ronflements. Cherchant des yeux celle de Harry, je ne trouvai que son lit vide. Je poussai un soupir, peut-être un peu plus fort que je n'en avais eu l'intention.

- Hermione? demanda Ron en se redressant dans son lit.

- Non, Ron, répondis-je. Elle est déjà debout par contre si tu veux aller la voir.

Il se leva et enfila une paire de pantalons fat. En passant près de moi, il dit :

- Je crois que Harry est en bas, au cas où tu le cherchais.

- Merci, Ron.

Nous marchâmes ensemble jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à ma chambre et nous nous séparâmes. Il entra silencieusement dans la chambre, pas embarrassé le moins du monde de se faufiler dans la chambre de sa petite-amie en pleine nuit pour un rendez-vous secret. Normalement, j'aurais saisi l'occasion pour me moquer de lui, mais je savais pertinemment qu'il avait besoin d'être près d'elle, tout comme moi avec Harry.

Les planches de l'escalier ne craquèrent pas une fois pendant que je les descendais lentement. Quand j'arrivai près de la cuisine, je pus entendre les faibles voix de deux personnes. Je m'arrêtai à l'entrer pour les écouter. C'était Harry et Maman. À ce qu'il semblait, la plupart des gens dans cette maison avait du mal à dormir cette nuit.

- Harry, s'il te plaît, disait Maman, il faut que tu cesses de t'excuser. Je ne te blâmes en rien.

Sa voix tremblait, mais elle était toujours emplie de compassion maternelle.

Harry parla, mais très doucement, et je dus me concentrer pour entendre.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez me regarder après…

- Harry, le coupa-t-elle. Je peux encore te regarder parce que tu es au moins autant un fils pour moi que celui que j'ai perdu.

Bouleversée, elle se mit à pleurer.

Je m'avançai un peu. Maman et Harry étaient serrés dans une étreinte. Elle sanglotait sur son épaule. Je ne les avais jamais vus partager un moment aussi tendre auparavant. Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup Harry.

- Je…, commença-t-il.

Ça me brisait le cœur de le voir comme cela. Il ne semblait convaincu de rien, même après notre longue conversation.

- Je… ne sais pas…

J'entrai dans la cuisine et dis :

- Je ne te blâme _pas_, Harry.

Les deux occupants de la cuisine se tournèrent vers moi, l'air à la fois surpris et fatigué. J'aurais été surprise qu'il ait dormi ne serait-ce qu'un peu cette nuit.

- Harry, tu as rompu avec moi pour me protéger, même si ça n'a strictement servi à rien, commençai-je à argumenter. Tu n'as pas dansé avec moi au mariage. Tu es parti sans dire au revoir. Tu ne m'as donné aucun signe de vie, pas même quand tu étais chez les Lovegood. Tu ne m'as pas dis un seul mot quand tu es passé près de moi en marchant vers ta mort. Je devrais être _furieuse_ pour tout _ça_. Pas pour une chose pour laquelle mon frère était volontaire. Mais… (Je m'approchai de lui). Je ne suis _pas_ en colère, je ne te blâme _pas_, et je crois que tu sais pourquoi.

Harry garda le silence, me regardant dans un curieux mélange de honte et d'adoration. Il avait l'air de retourner mes mots dans tous les sens dans sa tête. Peut-être même qu'il avait finalement compris. Lentement, il répondit :

- Tu m'aimes.

- C'est exactement ça, confirmai-je.

J'emprisonnai Harry dans mes bras pendant que Maman séchait ses larmes.

- Désolé d'être un tel idiot, murmura Harry.

- Tu peux encore te faire pardonner, rétorquai à mi-voix, déposant un petit baiser sur sa joue. Tu n'as qu'à danser avec moi à _notre_ mariage.

Je jurerais avoir entraperçu un faible sourire amusé à travers la douleur qu'il y avait sur son visage.

C'est à se moment que Maman rejoignis notre étreinte et nous berça dans ses bras réconfortants. Nous pleurâmes ensemble, au beau milieu de la cuisine, avant même que le soleil ne soit levé, comme une famille.

La météo était clémente pour les funérailles de Fred. Le soleil brillait, mais rien de tout cela ne semblait vrai car aucun d'entre nous n'était dans un état d'esprit ensoleillé. Nous avions tenu la petite cérémonie au Terrier dans le but d'enterrer Fred sur la propriété. Si ç'avait été un autre jour, j'aurais saisi l'occasion pour profiter du beau temps et me réconcilier avec la maison.

Harry me garda près de lui quand nous nous assîmes à côté de Ron et d'Hermione. Des écriteaux sur deux rangées indiquaient : «Réservé à la famille Weasley». Harry offrit d'aller s'asseoir ailleurs, mais Ron et moi lui répétâmes qu'il faisait partie de la famille. Avec un regard touché, Harry prit la chaise à côté de la mienne.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la foule. Tout les membres encore en vie de l'Ordre et de l'Armée étaient présents, tout comme tous les gens que Fred avait connu durant son passage à Poudlard. Il y avait beaucoup de gens que je ne reconnaissais pas. Fred était quelqu'un de connu et de très aimé également.

Maman tremblait violemment dans les bras de Papa au bout de la rangée. Les bras de Percy soutenaient George qui avait le regard distant, fixé dans le vide. Fleur caressait les cheveux de Bill. La poitrine de Charlie se soulevait et s'abaissait calmement. Ron et Hermione s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre. Je posai ma tête contre l'épaule de Harry et il se repositionna pour pouvoir me serrer contre lui.

Cette journée avait été difficile pour tout le monde. Tonks et Lupin avaient été enterrés plus tôt dans la matinée. Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi avions été forcés de partir plus tôt pour assister aussi aux obsèques de Colin et, ensuite, à celles de Terry. J'avais pleuré sans arrêt toute la journée, mais rien ne pouvais être comparé à ma tristesse en ce moment, alors que Fred passait ses dernières minutes au dessus du sol.

Aujourd'hui, nous officialisions sa mort. Aussitôt que la dernière motte de terre serait jetée sur sa tombe, tout cela deviendrait réel. Mon frère serait parti pour toujours et je n'avais aucune idée de comment gérer cela.

Papa demanda à Kingsley de présider la cérémonie. Le nouveau Ministre avait déjà mené plusieurs funérailles aujourd'hui et ce ne serait pas ses dernières. Pas un murmure ne secoua la foule pendant qu'ils regardaient Kingsley prendre place près du cercueil de Fred et poser ses mains sur le podium. Il mit sa baguette sur sa gorge et marmonna l'incantation qui servait à faire résonner sa voix. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il commença.

- Ce sont des jours bien mélancoliques pour la communauté Magique. Nous avons subi plusieurs pertes, mais ne vous laissez pas décourager par les statistiques. Cinquante-trois personnes ont perdu la vie, pas juste une école, un bâtiment ou même une personne, mais quelque chose de moins physique. Ils défendaient un mode de vie, la liberté de toute oppression et un principe si fort qu'aucun tyran ne peut le détruire. Chacun d'eux avaient des visages et des noms… et des familles. Chacun d'eux vivaient, riaient et aimaient. Et nous leur rendons hommage à tous, mais nous sommes rassemblés ici, aujourd'hui, pour nous rappeler de l'un d'entre eux : Frederick F. Weasley.

Je fermai les yeux, laissant couler les larmes. Je voyais l'image de Fred dans ma tête, toujours en vie, toujours aussi vivant. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, quand les choses étaient encore normales.

- Un jour durant lequel nous n'avons pas ri est un jour de gaspillé. Si ces mots de Nicolas Chamfort sont vrais, alors Fred n'aura pas perdu un seul jour de ses 20 années de vie.

Je réprimer un sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper de mes lèvres, mais par contre, j'entendis clairement celui de Maman. Kingsley avait raison. Même dans les plus sombres jours de sa vie, Fred parvenait toujours à sourire et à faire en sorte que les choses paraissent moins pires qu'elles ne l'étaient.

- J'ai eu le privilège de connaître Fred pendant quelques années, continua Kingsley, mais ce jeune homme n'arrêtait jamais de sourire ou de faire rire. Il appréciait tellement cet aspect de la vie, l'humour, que son frère George et lui en ont fait leur carrière. Mais aussi amusant qu'était Fred, il était également passionné quand venais le temps de départager le bien du mal. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été un membre officiel de l'Ordre, Fred était toujours prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait pour se mettre en travers du chemin de Voldemort.

Même cela voulait dire l'expulsion, ils avaient mis sans dessus dessous le règne de terreur d'Ombrage. Même s'ils auraient pu y rester, ils avaient pris l'apparence de Harry pour l'aider à s'enfuir. Mon frère était brave.

- C'est sa dévotion à un monde meilleur qui a mené Fred à Poudlard il y a deux jours, continua Kingsley. C'est sa passion qui a permis à Fred de regarder l'adversité droit dans les yeux et de ne pas reculer. C'est cet appel de la victoire qui a refusé de laisser Fred s'enfuir et cela a ultimement causé la mort de ce jeune homme. Et nous le remercions, ici, en ce jour, de l'aide qu'il a fourni pour que nous puissions encore voir le soleil se lever aujourd'hui.

Je tremblais maintenant, les larmes tombant librement de mes yeux, des sanglots coincés dans ma gorge. Je sentis les bras forts de Harry me rapprocher de lui et j'enfouis ma tête dans sa poitrine. J'entendis le petit bruit de ses larmes qui s'écrasaient sur mes cheveux roux.

Kingsley marqua une pause. Les sanglots étaient partout dans la foule à présent. J'entendis ceux de Ron, qui faisait son possible pour rester fort, et d'Hermione, incapable de se maintenir.

Puis, Kingsley reprit :

- La victoire ne vient jamais sans sacrifice, mais nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour nous assurez de ne jamais oublier le prix de la paix. Nous nous souviendront de Fred parce qu'il était un homme bon qui vécut et mourut pour que nous puissions vivre. À nous de faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas mort en vain : reconstruisons un monde où de tels sacrifice ne seront plus nécessaires.

Sur le coup, en entendant ces mots, je les compris. Parfois, lorsque je regarde en arrière vers mes années de jeunesse, ils n'ont aucun sens pour moi. Je sais que Fred est parti vers un meilleur monde, mais dans les moments où je ne peux pas le comprendre, je suis égoïste. Ce n'est pas juste pour mes parent, mes frères, George et moi que Fred nous ait été arraché si jeune et de façon si tragique.

- Souvenons-nous de Fred, dit Kingsley, mais souvenons-nous de ne pas perdre un seul; jour de notre vie. N'oublions pas de rire.

Quand la cérémonie fut terminée et que la foule fut relativement dispersée, Harry, Hermione, Ron et moi nous tenions assis sur le porche et regardions tranquillement la pierre tombale en granit. Assis sur ses genoux, il y avait George, immobile devant la tombe de Fred.

Je n'avais pas quitté Harry d'une semelle depuis le début des funérailles. En observant le soleil se coucher derrière l'horizon, je dis doucement :

- Je pensais que tu allais à plus de funérailles, Harry.

- Je ne peux pas, répondit Harry, comme s'il portait toujours le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Nous partons demain, Ginny. Je… j'ai besoin d'être ici…

Je comprenais et je crois que lui aussi avait enfin compris. Il avait besoin d'être avec sa famille.

Ron toucha mon bras.

- Tu devrais aller lui parler, dit-il en indiquant George d'un geste.

J'étais sur le point de bouger, mais Harry m'arrêta. Il me regarda et dis :

- Laisse-moi lui parler.

J'acquiesçai d'un bref hochement de tête. Il embrassa ma joue et quitta le porche. Nous restâmes silencieux, le regard fixé sur Harry qui traversait le jardin.

Quand Harry s'agenouilla à côté de George, il mit son bras autour de lui. George s'accrocha à lui et bougea un peu, révélant les mots sur la tombe. Le nom complet de Fred, sa date de naissance, celle de sa mort, ainsi que les mots :

_Fils bien-aimé de Arthur et de Molly Weasley,_

_Frère de Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron et__ Ginny Weasley;_

_Frère de Harry Potter et de Hermione Granger_

_N'oubliez pas de rire_

Hermione le vit aussi et me sourit tendrement. Sa main toujours soudée à celle de Ron, elle dit :

- Le premier procès aura lieu aussitôt que Ron et moi seront de retour.

Après une telle journée, je trouvais cela bizarre de pouvoir converser d'autre chose, mais j'étais plutôt intéressée par ce qu'elle avait à dire. Après un autre regard vers Harry et George, je questionnai :

- Le procès de qui?

- Ombrage, répondit Ron. Je suppose que ce procès-là se fera assez rapidement.

- C'est celui des Malfoy qui pourrait durer un moment, ajouta Hermione. S'ils coopèrent et fournissent un témoignage convaincant contre d'autres Mangemorts, ils n'iront peut-être pas en prison.

- Et Drago? demandai-je.

- Le visage à deux faces, grogna Ron.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Il l'est peut-être, d'une certaine façon, mais il aurait facilement pu nous dénoncer quand nous avons été capturés. Et il a sauvé la vie de ta sœur, Ron.

- Et cela plus d'une fois, ajoutai-je.

Et bien que l'opinion de Ron envers le Serpentard n'ait pas changé, il fronça quand même les sourcils. C'était aussi ce que ressentait Harry. Même s'il était plus que reconnaissant à Malfoy de m'avoir sauvée, l'animosité entre eux resterait la même. Il y avait eu trop de mauvais sang dans leurs relations.

- Kingsley a affirmé qu'il était plus que probable que nous devions fournir un témoignage pour plusieurs d'entre eux, informa Hermione. (Elle se tourna vers moi). Il dit aussi que tu pourras probablement sauver Malfoy d'Azkaban si tu témoignes en sa faveur.

J'allais accepter. Je savais déjà que cette responsabilité me reviendrait et je témoignerais pour Drago. Que ce soit sincère ou pas, il nous avait aidés et sauvés à maintes reprises. Et je ne reviendrais pas sur notre accord. Il avait promis de nous aider et, en échange, je devrais l'aider, lui, quand il en aurait besoin.

- Je pense toujours que nous devrions le laisser pourrir à Azkaban, dit Ron.

Je regardai encore une fois vers Harry et George qui pleuraient ensemble. Leurs larmes se mêlaient à la terre, faisant leur chemin jusqu'au cercueil de Fred et laissant savoir à notre défunt frère combien il nous manquait.

- Quand revenez-vous? demandai-je en me tournant vers Ron et Hermione.

- Dans une semaine, répondit Hermione. J'aimerais que Ron rencontre enfin mes parents. Nous allons passer un peu de temps avec eux avant de revenir et d'entreprendre le processus de reconstruction.

Ron avait l'air un peu effrayé à l'idée de rencontrer ses beaux-parents pour la première fois.

- Tu penses qu'ils vont m'aimer?

- Je leur ai déjà tout dit sur toi, répondit Hermione. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils veulent te rencontrer.

Ron se redressa, visiblement fier de cet éloge.

Je sentis un peu de chaleur me revenir, une paix qui ne m'avait pas été accordée depuis longtemps. Je regardais Ron et Hermione, main dans la main, et je souriais. Elle avait enfin trouvé son prince. Après avoir attendu pendant des années qu'il voie plus loin que le bout de son nez, son vœu avait finalement été exaucé. J'étais heureuse pour eux, assez heureuse pour les taquiner un peu.

- Je me demande…, dis-je, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Est-ce que vous comptez _dormir_ tout les deux en Australie? C'est sûr qu'à des milliers de kilomètres de la maison…

Ron s'étouffa et Hermione vira au rouge. Elle riposta :

- Mes parents seront là. Ce n'est pas parce que ta mère ne sera pas là que nous ne devrons pas nous tenir convenablement.

- Fred et moi, on avait parié, fit la voix de George.

Nous nous retournâmes pour les voir, Harry et lui, marcher vers nous.

- On se demandait combien de temps il faudrait à Ron pour finalement faire un pas vers cette chère Hermione.

- En fait, George, dit Harry, c'est Hermione qui a pris l'initiative.

Il sourit narquoisement alors que Ron et Hermione baissaient les yeux pour éviter notre regard.

George rit et à cet instant, même si je savais bien qu'il ne serait jamais plus le même qu'avant, je sus qu'il irait bien.

- Vraiment? demanda-t-il. Hermione, quelle coquine!

- Oh, la ferme!

- Fred n'en aurait pas démordu, ça je peux te l'assurer, dit George avec un demi-sourire.

Un silence méditatif suivit cette affirmation. J'étais toujours aussi déprimée, mais ce qu'il dit ne fut pas à l'origine de d'autres larmes. Nous pensions tous à la même chose. Fred aurait adoré être là. Je souris, évoquant silencieusement des souvenirs de mon grand frère.

- Harry, tu es là?

La porte derrière nous s'ouvrit. Andromeda Tonks en sortit avec un bébé dans les bras. Ce dernier nous regardait paisiblement le monde autour de lui. Après avoir perdu toute sa famille, elle parvenait toujours à nous accueillir avec son plus beau sourire. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et regarda Harry.

- J'ai pensé que tu voudrais rencontrer ton filleul.

Elle donna délicatement le nouveau-né à son parrain. Harry tint maladroitement le bébé dans ses bras. Hermione émit un son qui ne pourrait être émis que par une fille qui admire un bébé. Teddy bailla, provoquant un petit rire attendri.

- Je viens juste de le réveiller, expliqua Andromeda, la main sur la poignée de porte. Ça vous gênerais de veiller sur lui un moment? Je voudrais aller parler à Molly.

Harry acquiesça. De mon côté, je devais annoncer à mon petit-ami que j'étais la marraine de teddy et j'avais hâte de voir sa réaction. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Hermione, sourit et ne tournai vers Harry. Je le tirai par le col de la chemise et dis :

- Allons marcher un peu.

Je le pris par le coude et il m'éloigna de la véranda. Tout en marchant, nous observions la toute petite créature dans ses bras, dont les cheveux étaient passés d'un brun châtain à un rouge éclatant en l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Salut, Teddy, dit Harry. (Le petit garçon tourna son attention vers Harry et le regarda curieusement). Je suis ton parrain. Enchanté de te rencontrer.

Teddy fit un petit bruit inintelligible et roucoula doucement.

J'approchai mon visage de lui et souris.

- Bonjour Teddy, le saluai-je. Je suis Ginny. Devine quoi…? Je suis ta marraine…

Mon regard passa de teddy à Harry pour voir sa réaction. Harry sourit et m'embrassa.

- Lupin avait oublié de mentionner ça, Ginny.

Ses yeux brillaient.

- Tonks m'a demandé de rester discrète, dis-je. Ils ne voulaient pas te donner une autre raison de t'inquiéter pour moi. (Teddy plissa le nez et éternua). Tu sais ce que ça veux dire, n'est-ce pas?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Tu ne peux plus rompre avec moi, continuai-je en serrant doucement son bras. Nous devons rester ensemble pour le bien de Teddy. Son parrain et sa marraine ne peuvent tout de même pas être séparés, non?

- Non, tu as bien raison, répondit Harry en regardant le petit bébé qui avait commencé à pleurer.

Harry n'avait apparemment aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Berce-le, murmurai-je.

Les bras de Harry commencèrent à se balancer de gauche à droite et teddy se calma peu à peu. Sans lever les yeux de son filleul, Harry dit, s'adressant à moi :

- Je ne sais pas comment je m'en sortirai sans toi quand tu retourneras à Poudlard. Ce sera une vraie torture.

- Qui te dit que je veux y retourner? demandai-je.

Quand l'école recommencerait, j'aurais déjà mes dix-sept ans et je serais légalement une adulte. Je pensais sérieusement à ne pas retourner à l'école et à emménager avec Harry s'il était d'accord.

- Je ne veux pas être loin de toi.

- Ginny, tu devrais y retourner, dit-il. Nous avons le reste de nos vies pour être ensemble. Je n'irai nulle part. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis libre.

Teddy fit un rot. Quand nous baissâmes les yeux sur lui, ses cheveux rouges étaient devenus noirs et avaient raccourci pour prendre une coupe familièrement ébouriffée, ses yeux étaient devenus verts et, derrière sa frange, on pouvait voir une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

- On dirait qu'il t'aime bien, Harry, dis-je joyeusement.

Les doigts de Harry caressèrent tendrement la fausse cicatrice. Teddy saisit un doigt en couinant. Harry sourit.

- Tu sais, Teddy, dit-il doucement. Tu es chanceux de ne _pas_ avoir de vraie cicatrice.

Il dégagea son front et dévoila sa propre marque à l'enfant.

- Moi aussi, j'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais bébé.

Je caressais les cheveux de Teddy en écoutant Harry parler à son filleul.

- Part contre, ce sera beaucoup plus facile pour toi que ça ne l'a été pour moi, dit Harry. Tu n'auras pas les Dursley. Au lieu de cela, tu auras ta grand-mère. Et moi…

- Et moi, Teddy.

Je me penchai et l'embrassai sur le front.

Harry, Teddy et moi sommes éventuellement retournés au Terrier. Vers la moitié de notre promenade, Teddy s'est endormi. Harry avait l'air tellement adorable avec son petit clone dans les bras. C'était une belle fin pour une si dure journée. Le lendemain, nous devrions penser à reconstruire notre monde.

Maman m'a donné la permission de passer les trois prochain mois avec Harry. Je pense qu'elle a compris à quel point j'avais besoin d'être avec lui après de si longs mois d'absence. Et bien qu'elle et Papa doivent participer un peu à la reconstruction, je pense qu'ils avaient, eux aussi, besoin de temps de solitude pour guérir.

Harry et moi passâmes les deux prochaines semaines à visiter des familles. Il s'avéra que Harry avait réellement besoin de mon aide pour épauler les femmes en larmes. Après les voyages dans les familles, nous avions voyagé entre Poudlard, le ministère et des maisons en ruines. Nous aidions à la reconstruction des dommages matériels aux côté de ma famille et de nos amis.

Comme nous nous y attendions, Kingsley a été nommé officiellement Ministre de la Magie. Presque aussi prévisible, McGonagall est devenue Directrice. Et la rumeur courrait qu'elle recrutait déjà de nouveau professeurs pour certains postes restés vacants.

Le procès d'Ombrage arriva enfin. Harry et moi attendions Ron et Hermione dans le hall du Ministère. Le Trio avaient été appelés pour témoigner des atrocités qu'elle avait commises. Habillés de leurs habits les plus respectables, le nouveau couple que formaient Ron et Hermione arriva vers nous.

- Rejoins-moi dans les toilettes, me murmura Hermione, me prenant à part, mais pas avant que Harry m'est avertie qu'il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant le début du procès.

Quand elle me lâcha enfin, elle se mit à couiner.

- Bien? soufflai-je. Le voyage c'est bien déroulé à ce que je vois.

Hermione leva la main. Sur un de ses doigts, il y avait une bague, scintillant dans la lumière de la salle de bain. Il me fallut une seconde pour réaliser que c'était la main gauche. Et une autre pour réaliser quel doigt s'était.

- Tu es… fiancée?! criai-je.

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Il voulait rencontrer mes parents pour leur demander ma main! dit-elle, ayant l'air d'être littéralement sur le point d'exploser d'excitation.

- Ça ne va pas un peu vite, votre relation?

- Oui, c'est pas génial? s'exclama Hermione. (Elle me serra dans ses bras). C'était tellement romantique. Nous sommes allés marcher sur la plage le dernier jour du voyage. Il m'a dit quel idiot il avait été d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour admettre qu'il m'aimait. Et puis, il a dit qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Et… oh, Ginny!

Je souris. Elle était amoureuse de Ron depuis des années et, de toutes évidences, Ron ressentait la même chose. Peut-être qu'après tout, ils n'allaient pas trop vite. Peut-être qu'ils ne faisaient que rattraper le temps perdu. Je l'étreignis encore et dis :

- Félicitations, Hermione. Pour quand est le mariage?

- La fin de l'été, dit-elle. Et toi, bien sûr, tu seras ma demoiselle d'honneur.

Le procès d'Ombrage fut de courte durée. Elle avait admis, avec un enthousiasme déstabilisant, avoir commis tous les actes dont on l'accusait, mais elle plaida néanmoins non coupable des charges qui pesaient contre elle. Le procès fut terminé en un rien de temps et le verdict était limpide : l'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban.

Des semaines plus tard, je me retrouvais de nouveau sous le sinistre plafond de pierre de la salle d'audience. Le nouveau Magenmagot était rassemblé dans les sièges tout autour de la salle. Environ une centaine de sorcières et de sorciers, incluant mon père, Harry et tous mes frères à l'exception de George étaient présents Hermione et moi étions assise à leur gauche, dans la section réservée aux témoins.

Kingsley avait pris place à l'avant, au centre. À sa gauche se trouvait Percy. À sa droite, Harry. Tous les membres présents portaient des robes prune avec un W d'argent accroché sur le côté gauche de leur poitrine, sur leur cœur. Kingsley gesticula vers la porte.

Dedalus Diggle et un sorcier que je ne reconnaissais pas entrèrent, escortant un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris : Drago Malfoy. Il marchait lentement entre les deux hommes alors qu'ils le conduisaient au centre de la salle vers le siège de l'accusé. Dans un mélange de dédain et de crainte, Drago scannait les visages de la foule.

Quand il s'assit, les chaînes du siège cliquetèrent mais ne bougèrent pas pour s'enrouler autour de ses poignets. C'était une attention du nouveau Ministère. De toute façon, avec autant de gens magiques dans la pièce, Drago ou quelque autre défendant ne pourrait aller bien loin.

Kingsley s'éclaircit la gorge et sa voix retentit, résonnant sur les hauts murs de la salle :

- Audience criminelle du 30 mai pour offenses faites au Décret des Relations Humaines Section A et Section B par Drago Carpathia Malfoy, résident du Manoir Malfoy, Londres.

- Interrogateurs : Kingsley Reginald Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie; Harry James Potter, temporairement à la tête du Département de la Justice Magique; et Perceval Ignatius Weasley, Chef du Conseil des Affaires Magiques.

Kingsley baissa les yeux sur la petite chemise pleine de documents devant lui. il l'ouvrit et sortit le parchemin du dessus. Il se racla de nouveau la gorge.

- Mr. Malfoy, bien que vous étiez encore mineur lorsque ces offenses ont été commises, étant donné la nature des crimes, vous serez jugé en tant qu'adulte. Est-ce que vous comprenez bien cela?

Drago hocha brièvement la tête.

Kingsley continua :

- Les charges qui pèsent contre l'accusé sont les suivantes : il aurait fait partie d'une conspiration pour assassiner Albus Dumbledore durant sa sixième année à l'École de Magie et de Sorcellerie Poudlard; l'achat illégal d'un puissant collier en ayant pleinement connaissance de sa Magie Noire; tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Katie Bell en ayant recours à l'objet susmentionné; usage illégal du sortilège de l'Imperium à des fins malicieuse sur Madame Rosmerta; achat illégal d'un poison indétectable de classe C avec mauvaises intentions; tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Ronald Weasley avec ledit poison.

Il y eut un murmure dans la foule. Drago avait l'air d'être sur le point de vomir. Il regardait le plancher, refusant de croiser le regard des spectateurs.

- Comment l'accusé plaide-t-il? demanda Kingsley.

Drago marmonna quelque chose, mais personne ne put l'entendre. Kingsley lui demanda de se répéter. Drago, qui leva les yeux cette fois, dit d'une voix claire :

- Coupable.

Kingsley acquiesça.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que, si vous reconnaissez votre culpabilité, vous serez condamné à l'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban?

La lèvre de Drago se retroussa à sa façon habituelle, mais au lieu de changer d'avis, il répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- L'accusé n'a demandé aucun témoin, dit Kingsley. Cependant, plusieurs volontaires ont tenu à plaider en votre faveur. Je le permettrai, mais seulement si vous acceptez de les laisser parler.

Le regard de Drago vrilla vers moi et revint à Kingsley. Il ne dit rien. Il ne fit que hocher la tête et son regard alla se perdre de nouveau au sol.

- Très bien, dit Kingsley. Que le premier témoin s'avance à la barre.

Hermione se leva et s'avança. En s'asseyant, elle regarda l'immense foule qui semblait agitée. Sous leurs yeux, une amie proche de Harry Potter était en train de défendre un criminel notoire.

- Votre nom complet, je vous prie? demanda Kingsley.

- Hermione Jean Granger.

- Vous vous êtes portée volontaire de votre plein gré pour plaider en faveur de Mr. Malfoy?

- Oui, Mr. le Ministre.

- Miss Granger, voudriez-vous expliquer au Magenmagot les événements dont vous avez connaissance?

Hermione hocha la tête, un peu nerveuse, et commença à raconter sa version des faits. Elle expliqua ce qui s'était passé la nuit où le Trio avait été capturé et amené au Manoir Malfoy. Elle raconta comment elle avait été abordée par les Mangemorts et que sa vie avait été mise en danger. Tout le long de son témoignage, Drago refusa de lever les yeux.

Percy parla.

- Miss Granger, vous avez affirmé que Mr. Malfoy a refusé de vous nommer vous, Mr. Potter et Mr. Weasley. Se pourrait-il que ce soit parce qu'il ne vous avait tout simplement pas reconnus?

Hermione considéra l'information.

- C'est possible que Drago n'ait pas reconnu Harry. Je lui avais fait subir un sortilège de gonflement.

- C'était douloureux, ajouta Harry, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

Hermione sourit et continua :

- Ron et moi étions clairement reconnaissables, en particulier pour quelqu'un qui avait partagé nos cours pendant six ans. (Elle jeta un regard au Serpentard). Drago était plus ou moins notre ennemi à Poudlard. Je suis sûre qu'il nous a reconnus et je suis certaine qu'il essayait de nous aider.

- Vous avez une idée de pourquoi? interrogea Kingsley.

Elle hocha la tête.

- En fait, oui, répondit-elle. Toutefois, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui serait plus en mesure de raconter cette partie de l'histoire.

Elle m'indiqua d'un geste.

Encore plus de murmures dans la foule. Si c'était scandaleux qu'une amie proche de Harry Potter prenne la défense d'un Mangemort, imaginez la controverse que j'avais soulevé. Si nous avions encore été sous le règne de Rita Skeeter, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait détourné l'histoire pour faire croire au public que j'étais prise au piège par mon amour pour deux hommes. Comme j'aurais ri en voyant la une!

Kingsley libéra Hermione et m'appela à la barre. Sûre de moi, je me levai et marchai vers la barre des témoins. Drago me regarda cette fois-ci pendant que je passais devant lui. Nos regards se croisèrent et je lui donnai un petit hochement de tête signifiant que ferait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour l'aider.

Je leur racontai mon histoire. J'expliquai chaque situation durant laquelle Drago avait apporté son aide et chaque moment où il m'avait rapporté des informations précieuses à la fois pour ma sécurité, mais aussi pour ma santé mentale. Puis, je leur dis comment il avait essayé d'aider Harry et comment, par deux fois, il m'avait sauvé la vie lors de la Bataille Finale.

- Miss Weasley, ne pensez-vous pas que l'accusé ne faisait qu'utiliser cette relation pour servir ses intérêts personnels? questionna Kingsley.

Je ris tout bas.

- Oui, répondis-je. Je ne crois pas qu'il soucie vraiment de moi, ou de Harry, ou de qui que ce soit dans cette salle d'ailleurs, mais Voldemort était son ennemi, comme nous tous. Je pense que ses motivations importent peu. En ce qui me concerne, nous étions dans le même camp.

- Qu'il ait changé ou pas, affirma Kingsley, son passé le hante toujours.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

- C'est une situation très personnelle pour moi, dit-il et la foule murmura son approbation. Je ne t'aime pas, Malfoy, et je suis sûr que c'est réciproque.

Drago leva la tête avec un faible sourire sur les lèvres qui ne s'attarda pas longtemps.

- Cependant, je te suis éternellement reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvée, dit Harry en me pointant. (Il se tourna lentement vers Kingsley, puis vers le reste du Magenmagot). Il doit être puni pour ses crimes, mais je propose une sentence plus clémente. Une probation et des travaux d'intérêt général.

- Vous voulez dire ramasser des détritus? demanda une femme au fond de la salle.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Non. Il devra apporter son aide au processus de reconstruction. Reconstruire Poudlard, le Ministère et les nombreuses maisons qui ont été détruite.

Le Magenmagot passa au vote et celui-ci fut serré, mais Malfoy a été déclaré coupable et condamné aux travaux d'intérêt général. Il ne leva pas la tête une seule fois pendant qu'ils décidaient de son destin, levant leurs mains pour voter. On aurait presque dit qu'il avait honte de ses actes.

Drago resta assis sur sa chaise même s'il était maintenant libre de s'en aller. Harry prit ma main et me conduisit jusqu'à lui. Quand nous nous arrêtâmes, Drago leva les yeux et nous lança un regard noir. Je ne m'attendais pas à un merci, mais un peu de reconnaissance dans le regard aurait suffit.

Harry lui tendit la main.

- Malfoy, dit-il, la mâchoire serrée, merci d'avoir sauvé Ginny.

Le regard froid de Drago tomba sur la main de Harry et remonta pour croiser son regard. Peu à peu, ses sourcils clairs formèrent un V et il répliqua vulgairement :

- Je ne lui ai pas sauvé la vie. J'ai sauvé la mienne.

Les procès de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy furent tenus le lendemain. Ils coopérèrent avec beaucoup de dédain, mais révélèrent plusieurs noms de partisans de Voldemort qui se cachaient des représailles et les endroits où on pouvait les trouver. Bien que Narcissa obtint une peine similaire à celle de son fils, Lucius ne put éviter Azkaban. Il reçut dix ans de prison avec la possibilité d'une libération conditionnelle pour bonne conduite.

Pendant que le Trio partait capturer des méchants, j'allais rendre visite à Bill et Fleur. Bill, qui travaillait maintenant pour le nouveau Ministère de Kingsley, était à la maison tous les soirs. Fleur, en toute honnêteté, était plutôt d'agréable compagnie finalement. J'en étais venue à l'apprécier quand le temps avait clos la période Fleurk.

À la mi-juillet, durant une visite, j'étais allée me promener dehors. Au loin, la mer se fracassait sur les rocher et le bruit des vagues était paisible. Lors de mes autres visites, les tempêtes m'avaient empêché de visiter leur propriété et je passais donc mes journées à l'intérieur à enseigner à Fleur les rudiments des Échecs version sorcier.

Je finis éventuellement par trouver ce que je cherchais. Sous un arbre solitaire, je repérai le petit monticule de terre qui était presque de la même couleur que l'herbe autour. Sur le dessus de la décoloration, il y avait une petite pierre sur laquelle des mots étaient gravés. _Ci-gît Dobby. Un elfe libre._

Il avait été un ami loyal pour Harry pendant des années et il avait une place spéciale dans mon cœur également. Il avait sauvé la vie de plusieurs personnes que j'aimais, sacrifiant la sienne pour que d'autres puissent vivre. Il avait une bravoure rare chez ceux de son espèce, mais c'est de la faute des sorciers si peu d'elfes peuvent se vanter d'être comme Dobby. J'eux une pensée pour Hermione qui voulait travailler pour leurs droits et je compris finalement sa cause.

- Merci, Dobby, murmurai-je.

J'époussetai une pierre avec ma baguette et m'assit. Je défis mes lacets, retirai mes baskets et les plaçai à côté de moi. Puis, j'enlevai mes bas, me penchai vers la tombe de Dobby et les déposai sur la pierre tombale. Ce serait une autre pièce de vêtement pour montrer que Dobby était libre.

Le soleil d'été émergea des nuages, plongeant la verdure dans la lumière. La chaleur m'envahit. Je souris, sachant soudainement que tout irait bien. Un jour, nous n'aurions à enterrer nos êtres chers seulement parce qu'ils étaient devenus trop vieux, pas parce qu'ils avaient été tués au combat.

- Arry adorait ce peutit elfe.

C'était Fleur. Elle s'avança et s'arrêta à côté de moi, ses cheveux noués dans un chignon lâche, mais toujours aussi parfaite. Dans ses mains, elle tenait une enveloppe. Elle me vit la regarder et expliqua :

- Ta lettre deu Poudlard est arrivée.

Elle me la remit.

- Merci, Fleur, dis-je.

Je gardai la lettre dans ma main en me disant combien c'était bizarre pour moi de recevoir quelque chose de si normal et réel quand tout dans ma vie était confus depuis si longtemps.

- J'ai bien aimé queu tu sois là, dit Fleur, en mettant une main sur mon épaule. J'espère queu tu as aussi apprécié ton séjour ici.

Je souris; j'avais effectivement aimé passer du temps avec Fleur, aussi étrange que cela puisse l'être. Je levai le bras, mis ma main sur la sienne et répondis :

- C'est le cas, Fleur. Tu es une excellente belle-sœur.

- Jeu suis contente queu tu dises ça, dit-elle. J'ai tant voulu queu tu m'accepte, mais tu m'appeulais toujours – c'était quoi déjà – Fleurk…

Alors, comme ça, elle savait que je ne l'aimais pas. J'avais un peu honte de moi.

- Je suis désolée, m'excusai-je doucement.

- Tu as beaucoup grandi deupuis.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre nous, une connexion, une entente. Si elle avait fit ce commentaire deux ans auparavant, je l'aurais sans doute mal pris. Peut-être que Fleur avait raison quand elle me traitait comme si j'étais trop jeune. À l'époque, j'_agissais_ effectivement de façon immature. Avec un peu de recul, elle faisait vraiment de son mieux et ne méritait pas mon ressentiment.

- Alors, tu l'ouvres? demanda Fleur.

- Hmm? fis-je avant de réaliser qu'elle parlait de l'enveloppe.

Je sentais le papier lisse contre ma main et je fus soudain prise de nostalgie à la pensée que cette lettre serait ma dernière de Poudlard. Je déchirai rapidement le haut de l'enveloppe et lus la lettre.

- Le 30 Août, dis-je en levant les yeux vers Fleur. C'est la date de la rentrée. Il y aura une grande cérémonie pour la réouverture.

- C'est leu lendeumain du mariage de Ron et Ermione, observa Fleur.

- Ce sera une semaine plutôt chargée, affirmai-je.

On dirait bien qu'ils allaient devoir remettre la lune de miel à plus tard s'ils souhaitaient être présents pour la réouverture.

Elle indiqua l'autre papier dans ma main et demanda :

- C'est quoi l'autre lettre?

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il y avait autre chose. Je mis la première lettre derrière la seconde. Le badge qu'on avait remis à Harry lors de sa sixième année tomba sur le sol. Je me penchai, le pris entre mes doigts et le montra à Fleur.

- Je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Apparemment, l'idée de revenir à Poudlard semblait de plus en plus attrayante.

- Oh! s'exclama Fleur. Jeu suis si fière deu toi! (Elle me serra très fort dans ses bras). Jeu pense queu Bill à un balai à l'intérieur si tu veux commencer à t'entraîner.

- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas voler avec moi? suggérai-je. On pourrait faire une course.

J'étais tout excitée. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas montée sur un balai. C'était une sensation géniale, le vent sur mon visage, mes cheveux volant derrière moi. J'en avais des frissons, juste à y penser.

- Ceu n'est pas une très bonne idée, dit-elle avec un sourire radieux, en prenant ma main pour la poser délicatement sur son ventre. Tu vas être Tante Geeny.

- Tu es enceinte? m'exclamai-je.

Fleur haussa les épaules.

- Nous pensons que oui, mais on neu peut pas en être tout à fait sûrs pour leu moment, dit-elle.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit alors que ma main essayait de voir s'il y avait une rondeur sur son ventre, mais s'il y avait bien un enfant là-dedans, il n'était pas encore assez développé. Comme c'était excitant! Le premier nouveau Weasley depuis dix-sept ans! J'allais avoir un neveu… _après tout, nous sommes des Weasley._

Deux semaines plus tard, c'était l'anniversaire de Harry. Nous l'avons célébré avec une petite fête, un peu comme l'année précédente, moins quelques personnes importantes qui auraient dû être là. Cette fois, le Ministre de la Magie était _vraiment_ invité. Après le dîner et les cadeaux, je donnai mon propre cadeau à Harry.

Les yeux de tous étaient rivés sur lui alors qu'il tenait son dernier cadeau. La plupart des gens à cette table savaient déjà ce que je lui avais offert. Harry défit le ruban noir et déballa l'emballage émeraude, découvrant ainsi une longue boîte blanche. Il souleva le couvercle et regarda ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Puis, il sortit de la boîte une longue flèche noire. Il la regarda, confus, et prit la note qui était au fond de la boîte. Il la lut à haute voix :

- _Parce que tu as toujours fait partie de la famille…_

- C'est ton aiguille officielle sur l'horloge des Weasley, dis-je.

Il semblait ému d'une façon que je voyais pour la première fois. Il la fixa un instant, puis tourna son regard vers moi et je vis tant d'amour au fond de ses yeux. Il se pencha vers moi et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Merci, chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille, son souffle envoyant des frissons le long de ma colonne.

Peut-être que je lui donnerais un _autre_ cadeau lorsque nous serions seuls…

- C'était l'idée de Ginny, dit Papa. Bien sûr, elle nous a demandé notre permission, mais comment dire non à une si brillante idée?

Puisque Harry avait obtenu une journée complète de congé pour son anniversaire, je me suis assurée qu'il passait une partie de la journée seul avec moi. Quand la fête fut terminée et qu'il eut passé un peu de temps avec Ron et Hermione, ce fut mon tour. J'avais une surprise pour lui, une que j'avais oubliée à cause de la guerre. Je ne m'en étais souvenue que quand j'avais trouvé le vieil album de James sous mon lit.

J'allais emmener Harry dans sa seconde voute familiale.

Heureusement, Kingsley avait calmé le jeu avec les Gobelins suite à l'effraction du Trio. Même si les Gobelins avaient certainement encore l'orgueil froissé d'avoir été infiltrés, certains étaient également impressionnés qu'ils aient réussi à s'échapper.

Quand le coffre s'ouvrit, le Gobelin qui nous accompagnait dit qu'il reviendrait plus tard et que nous pouvions prendre notre temps. Nous regardâmes la petite créature gambader vers le chariot. Redirigeant notre attention vers la voûte, nous regardâmes les piles de boîtes qui contenaient des objets indéterminés. N'ayant pas été visitée depuis plus de dix-sept ans, ils nous accueillirent en silence.

- C'est encore mieux que de l'or, murmura Harry, émerveillé.

- Allez, viens! dis-je en prenant sa main pour le mener vers la boîte la plus proche sur laquelle il était écrit «Albums de famille».

Nous nous assîmes l'un à côté de l'autre et j'indiquai la boîte.

- Ce sont tes choses, Harry, dis-je. À toi, l'honneur.

Je pense que j'étais presque aussi excitée que lui; j'avais hâte de «rencontrer» Lily et James.

Harry avait les yeux brillants alors qu'il soulevait le couvercle de la boîte. Il sortit le premier album et essuya la poussière qui le recouvrait, révélant une couverture bleu sur laquelle était apposée un P rouge au milieu. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit l'album.

Il y avait trois personnes sur la première photo. L'homme ressemblait beaucoup à Harry et James, les mêmes cheveux noirs en bataille et des lunettes. La seule différence était qu'il avait les yeux de James et non ceux de Harry. À côté de lui se tenait une sorcière du même âge. Ses beaux yeux bleus mettaient en valeurs sa chevelure rousse. Dans ses bras, elle tenait un bébé de quelques mois à peine.

- _Harold, Lorraine et James_, lut Harry, le sourire aux lèvres. Mes grands-parents!

Je mis un index sur Lorraine.

- À ce que je vois, les Potter aiment bien les rousses, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Si tu avais su cela dès le début, ton choix aurait été plus rapide et plus évident.

- Je me demande ce qui leur est arrivé, dit Harry en tournant la page. Regarde!

Il me montra une photo de Dumbledore à côté de Lorraine et de James.

- Tu crois qu'ils étaient dans l'Ordre, eux aussi?

J'y réfléchis brièvement.

- Peut-être, répondis-je. Ça expliquerait sans doute pourquoi James et Lily on rejoint leur rangs tout de suite après Poudlard. Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu penses qu'ils sont morts avant que James ait gradué?

- C'est peut-être pour ça que Papa à arrêter d'être aussi arrogant, dit Harry doucement.

- Si les réponses sont quelque part, elles sont ici, dis-je levant les yeux vers la pièce. Si tu as peur qu'elles soient trop douloureuses, nous ne sommes pas obligés de rester.

- Tu es folle? demanda Harry en tournant la page sur une photo de bébé James sur un balai. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi près d'eux. Je pourrais passer des heures ici.

- N'oublie pas que tout cela t'appartient, ajoutais-je. Tu as le droit de sortir des choses du coffre. Tu devras es rétrécir par contre. On n'a pas assez de place au Terrier.

Harry acquiesça.

- Kreattur a nettoyé le Square Grimmauld de la cave au grenier. Je pourrais garder tous ces souvenirs là-bas…

Il s'interrompit.

- Alors, tu déménages? demandai-je, déçue.

Même si nous n'étions pas très souvent à la maison cet été, j'avais toujours cru que Harry resterait vivre au Terrier pendant que j'étais à l'école.

- Pas tout de suite, répondit-il. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à vivre seul.

C'était une réponse satisfaisante. Je tournai la page sur James qui jouait avec un vif d'or jouet.

- Je me demande combien de Potter sont nés avec un talent pour le Quidditch.

- En parlant de talent au Quidditch, dit Harry avec un sourire narquois, je dois faire un détour vers mon autre coffre avant de partir. C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de quelqu'un_ d'autre_…

Je feignis un hoquet.

- _Qui?_ demandai-je malicieusement.

- Et je sais _exactement_ quoi t'offrir.

- Oh? questionnai-je, en flirtant du mieux que possible. Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

Harry resta assis avec un air suffisant, refusant de me révéler ses plans. Je mis mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et posai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, utilisant ma meilleure méthode de persuasion.

- C'est pas juste, marmonna-t-il. Tu triches…

C'était agréable de pouvoir apprécier un bon baiser. Harry et moi n'avions pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de prolonger un baiser depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés. Après plusieurs minutes, j'avais officiellement changé d'avis à propos de Harry ayant sa propre maison.

Nous passâmes une autre heure à feuilleter les albums photo, mais n'atteignîmes jamais les autres boîtes. Plus tard, Harry ferrait transférer la totalité des souvenirs et de l'héritage des Potter dans la Maison des Black.

Quand mon anniversaire arriva, Harry s'était surpassé. Il m'avait acheté le tout nouveau modèle de balai de Quidditch : l'Étoile Filante. Il était plus léger, plus rapide et encore plus performant que l'Éclair de Feu, testé et approuvé par les plus grands joueurs de Quidditch du moment.

Alors que Maman et Hermione s'affaireraient à faire un peu de rangement, Ron regardait avidement le balai. Je passai ma main sur le manche en noisette, personnalisé et sculpté à la main. Le cirage le faisait reluire. Mon nom était gravé dans le bois avec les mots Capitaine de Griffondor à côté.

- Harry… c'est beaucoup trop…, réussis-je à dire quand j'eus retrouvé la voix.

- Si tu n'en veux pas, moi, je le garde, dit Ron en posant une main sur le balai.

Je lui donnai une petite tape dissuasive sur la main, accompagnée d'un regard noir.

- Pas touche, c'est à moi, dis-je, sur la défensive.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Hermione en jetant son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table, à côté de Neville. Devinez ce que Rita Skeeter à en magasin.

Neville baissa les yeux et vit une photo de Rogue le fixer droit dans les yeux. Il lut le premier paragraphe à voix haute :

_Après le succès de son best-seller, __Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore__, le prochain livre de Rita Skeeter sera publié le 30 août prochain. Inspiré par les révélations frappantes de Harry Potter sur l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard Severus Rogue, Skeeter explore et remet en doute la vérité derrière la personnalité controversée. Le livre, intitulé __Severus Rogue : saint ou crapule__, sortira le jour de la Cérémonie de Présentation de Poudlard._

_«Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si j'ai choisi cette date pour dévoiler ma toute nouvelle biographie», dit Skeeter, et elle ajoute : «La rumeur court que le portrait de Rogue sera accroché au mur du bureau du directeur ce jour-là. Avant que quiconque n'accepte cet acte douteux, ils devraient d'abord savoir la vérité»._

_Depuis le jour de la Victoire-de-Poudlard, Harry Potter milite en faveur du présumé meurtrier de notre bien-aimé héro, Albus Dumbledore. «C'est étrange, admet Skeeter. Il se trouve que Potter et Rogue se détestaient.» Elle affirme avoir plusieurs sources fiables qui peuvent confirmer l'animosité de leur relation._

_«Je suis là pour poser les questions qui frappent, dit Skeeter. Potter proclame à qui veut l'entendre qu'il déteste toute forme de Magie Noire. Pourquoi supporterait-il un Mangemort notoire? Eh, je ne peux répondre à cette question ici, pas vrai? Vous devrez attendre de lire le livre…_

- La vipère, interrompit Ron. Après que nous ayons enfin convaincu le Ministère, elle écrit ce ramassis de bêtises.

On frappa à la porte. Je me levai rapidement pour aller ouvrir. Luna se tenait devant la porte, tout sourire.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Ginny! s'exclama-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je la fis entrer et je vis le visage de Neville s'illuminer quand elle s'assit.

- Merci d'être venue, dis-je. Il reste du gâteau, mais j'ai bien peur que tu aies manqué le dîner.

- Dean et moi, on s'est disputés, dit Luna, d'un trait. C'est pour ça que je suis en retard.

Neville s'agita un peu.

- À quel sujet?

Luna regarda Neville avec un habituel sourire étrange.

- J'ai l'opportunité d'aller étudier à l'étranger cette année. Il était fâché que veuille la saisir.

- À l'étranger? répétai-je. Tu veux dire qu'on ne finira pas notre septième année ensemble?

J'aurais voulu qu'elle soit avec moi.

- C'est excitant, dit Hermione. Où est-ce que tu pars?

- L'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie Gisele Memorial, répondit Luna.

- C'est là que Bill avait un correspondant, dit Ron. C'est pas au Brésil?

Luna hocha la tête.

- Je vais étudier avec le Professeur Newton Artemis Fido Scamander.

- C'est vrai! s'exclama Hermione. Il a écrit _Créatures fantastiques et où les trouver_. J'avais oublié qu'il enseignait là-bas depuis plusieurs semestres.

- Le Professeur Scamander est sur place avec sa famille, continua Luna. Papa dit qu'ils recherchent des Ronflacs Cornus.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, sur le point de dire quelque chose de blessant, mais décida d'y aller avec des paroles moins dangereuses.

- Tu vas apprendre beaucoup de choses si c'est lui qui t'enseigne.

- Tu avais raison à propos de Dean, Ginny, dit Luna. J'ai découvert que je l'aimais plus en tant qu'amis. D'un autre côté, je me sens mal. J'espère qu'il n'a pas été atteint d'un sortilège qui fait que les filles ne veulent être que son ami. Ce serait dommage, c'est un gentil garçon.

Je jetai un coup rapide vers Neville. Il semblait apprécier la nouvelle.

- Et vous, vous savez ce que vous allez faire? demanda Luna en parcourant la table du regard.

Harry expliqua ses plans. Neville dit comment il voulait ouvrir une serre. Je lui expliquai que j'avais décidé de retourner à Poudlard pour ma dernière année.

- Ron et moi allons passer nos ASPIC, affirma Hermione. Si mes résultats sont bons, j'aimerais rejoindre le Département de réglementation et de contrôle des créatures magiques. Ron…

- Je ne les passerai pas, interrompit Ron à mi-voix. (Hermione et Harry le regardèrent étrangement). Je comptai le faire et j'avais très envie de rejoindre les Aurors avec Harry, mais je viens de parler à George aujourd'hui…

Il s'arrêta, cligna deux fois des yeux et prit le temps de bien choisir ses mots.

- Je pense que rouvrir le magasin de farces et attrapes l'aiderait énormément, mais il ne veut pas le faire seul…

La main d'Hermione glissa dans la sienne.

- Bien sûr, Ron. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu avais juste peur de faire les examens.

- _Terrifié_, corrigea Ron avec un sourire, mais ce n'est pas ça.

- Comment George s'en sort-il? demanda Neville.

- Aussi bien que possible, répondis-je. Angelina l'a beaucoup épaulé cet été. Elle adorait les jumeaux. Vous vous souvenez; elle avait accompagné Fred au Bal de Noël?

- Je voulais y aller, admit Luna. Personne ne m'a invité.

Le mois d'août passa comme un éclair, même si tout le monde était très occupé. Tout en bouclant les travaux de dernière minute à Poudlard, les visites dans les familles et la Cérémonie de mi-août du Ministère de la Magie, Hermione, Maman, Mrs. Granger et moi devions trouver du temps de planifier un mariage.

- Ohmondieu, Ginny! cria Hermione d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, trois minutes avant de descendre l'allée pour se marier. Est-ce que c'est un bouton?

J'observai attentivement son reflet dans le miroir. J'essuyai rapidement la surface lisse du miroir.

- Relaxe, c'est juste un grain de poussière, répondis-je. De toute façon, tu es une sorcière. On n'a pas de boutons…

Ou en tout cas, pas de petits boutons comme ce qu'elle pensait avoir.

Elle était magnifique. Sa longue robe était d'un blanc pur, améliorée magiquement pour refléter un peu la lumière, donnant l'illusion qu'elle rayonnait. Ses cheveux, coiffés comme au Bal de Noël, avaient été raidis, remontés et de petites mèches ondulaient sur sa nuque. Sur le dessus de sa tête, il y avait le diadème de Tante Muriel.

- Hermione, tu es parfaite, dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

- J'arrive pas à le croire! dit-elle. Dans quelques minutes, nous serons vraiment des sœurs!

La prote s'ouvrit et Mr. Granger entra, habillé d'un tuxedo Moldu. Ma chérie, tu es prête? demanda-t-il, avec un grand sourire qui m'aveugla presque tant ses dents de dentiste étaient blanches.

- Oui, Papa.

La musique commença. Je me positionnai dans l'allée, ma robe flottant doucement dans la brise. je sentis le vent sur mes épaules nues, se glissant doucement dans mes cheveux. Mon regard croisa celui de Harry, sur l'estrade, à l'autre bout de l'allée. Il me regardait, un regard emprunt de désir. Je suis sûre que si quelqu'un l'avait regardé, lui, cette personne ce serait sentis inconfortable d'être témoin de ce regard.

Je ne détournai pas mon regard une seconde de lui alors que je m'en approchais. Je ne voyais personne d'autre, pas même Ron qui était debout à côté de lui, pas même Kingsley qui était aussi debout et attendait que la cérémonie commence, et certainement pas les invités.

Les mariages rendent toujours les filles un peu dingues. Je ne mentirai pas en vous disant que les choses étaient différentes pour moi. Je voulais désespérément, _plus_ que désespérément, que ce mariage soit le mien, que ce soit Harry, le fiancé qui m'attend au bout de l'allée. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez comprendre la force de ce sentiment qui m'habitait. Combien de temps devrais-je attendre avant que ce ne soit _mon_ grand jour?

Je tournai le regard vers l'allée où Hermione était escortée vers l'avant par son père. Nous avions dû nous plier à certaines traditions Moldues puisque plusieurs invités du côté de la mariée étaient de la famille et des amis Moldus qu'elle connaissait en-dehors de Poudlard. La foule se leva, les yeux tournés vers la fille qui était la Reine du jour.

Mr. Granger souleva son voile, l'embrassa sur la joue et donna sa main à un autre homme. Alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Mrs. Granger, je le vis essuyer une larme au coin de son œil.

Pendant que Kingsley parlait, je regardais Harry dont les yeux verts ne m'avaient pas quitté depuis le début de la cérémonie. Hermione était peut-être le centre d'attention ce jour-là, mais Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour une sorcière et elle avait des cheveux roux, des yeux bruns et un amour profond et passionné pour lui.

- Je t'aime, articula-t-il silencieusement.

Je lui donnai mon sourire le plus radieux, ressentant une incroyable sensation de paix. Après avoir vécu tant de chagrin, c'était merveilleux d'être là, à ce moment précis, comme témoin de mon couple préféré. C'était merveilleux de regarder Harry à l'autre bout de l'estrade, même si j'aurais préféré être au centre et échanger mes vœux avec lui.

Cet été-là, nous avions guéri notre monde, nous avions guéri nos vies et c'était à peu près tout ce que nous avions fait. Le Ministère avait été rouvert la semaine précédente et Harry avait fait un discours à propos de ce genre de guérison.

- _Il faut beaucoup de temps pour guérir, _avait-il dit. _Je doute fort que nous guérirons complètement des blessures que nous avons reçues; mais je crois que nous finirons par nous habituer plus ou moins à la souffrance et que certains jours seront pire que d'autres. Toutefois, c'est un bon jour que nous célébrons, car aujourd'hui, une blessure de plus à été guérie._

Et alors que je continuais de sourire près d'Hermione, j'eus une pensée pour Fred et je savais à quel point il aurait aimé voir son petit frère épouser l'amour de sa vie. Peut-être qu'il le regardait. Peut-être que, peu importe l'endroit où il était maintenant, il nous regardait tous avec amour, fier que nous ne nous soyons pas laissés abattre par nos pertes, mais que nous ayons décidé d'étreindre ce qu'il nous restait encore, reconnaissant envers nous parce que nous avions refusé de laissé les morts gâcher nos vies.

Je répondis silencieusement aux paroles de Harry :

- Je t'aime aussi.

Je retournerais officiellement à Poudlard dans deux jours. Demain matin, Kingsley, Harry et McGonagall présenterait l'école reconstruite. Je retournerais dans le parc en tant que Septième Année. Je retournerais sur le terrain de Quidditch en tant que capitaine.

- Je déclare maintenant unis pour la vie, conclu Kingsley. Et maintenant, laissez-moi vous présenter Mr. et Mrs. Weasley. (Il baissa les yeux vers Ron). Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

- Il était temps, entendis-je Ron marmonner.

Ron et Hermione s'embrassèrent. Mon sourire s'élargit pendant que les nouveaux mariés partageaient leur premier baiser en tant que couple marié. Ron, mon frère qui avait tellement gagné en maturité cette année, et Hermione, ma meilleure amie qui avait longtemps dû supporter l'immaturité de Ron, étaient officiellement mariés. Ils se prirent la main et descendirent ensemble l'allée.

En m'approchant de Harry pour prendre sa main, je regardais l'heureux couple marcher côte à côte. Pendant que nous les suivions, Harry essuya les quelques larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues, des larmes de bonheur, des larmes de joie, _des larmes de guérison_.

Parce que cette journée avait vraiment été un jour de plus pour guérir.


	20. Des lettres du coeur

**Chapitre 19 : Des lettres du cœur**

- Alors Ginny, quand auront lieu les essais de Quidditch?

La voix avait interrompu le fil de mes pensées. J'étais sur le point de traverser le trou du portrait de la Grosse Dame en repensant au dernier baiser que Harry et moi avions partagé il y a seulement quelques heures, juste avant le début du festin de bienvenue. Le repas était maintenant terminé et j'étais sur le chemin de mon dortoir.

Je me tournai pour pouvoir mettre un visage sur la voix. C'était Dean, flanqué de Coote, Peakes et Demelza. Chacun d'eux attendait impatiemment ma réponse, car chacun d'eux voulaient désespérément remonter sur un balai. En étudiant leur visage, je réalisai qu'il avait tous fait partie de l'équipe quand nous avions gagné la dernière Coupe de Quidditch.

- Vous quatre, vous n'aurez pas besoin de faire les essais, répondis-je et leur sourire s'agrandit. Mais nous aurons besoin d'un Attrapeur et d'un Gardien.

Et ces deux positions seraient les plus difficiles à remplir puisqu'elles nécessitaient toutes deux des joueurs de talent.

- Tu pourrais être Attrapeur, suggéra Demelza et le reste de l'équipe approuva.

Je réfléchis à ces mots pendant que pénétrions dans la Salle Commune.

- Je préférerais de loin être Poursuiveuse, admis-je, mais je serai peut-être obligée d'être Attrapeur. Ça dépendra des essais.

Je fus interrompue par un soudain vacarme. Entrant par le trou du portrait, Dennis suivait Angerona dans la Salle Commune. Elle avait l'air furieuse.

- Je ne faisais absolument rien de mal! cria-t-elle.

- Si et tu le sais, répliqua calmement Dennis. Tous les étudiants étaient supposés revenir à leur dortoir, pas s'enfuir vers la Tour des Serdaigles avec leur petit ami.

- Simon n'est PAS mon petit ami! Et je voulais seulement lui dire bonne nuit!

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et se retira dans le dortoir des filles.

Dennis poussa un soupir et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil. Son tout nouveau badge était glorieusement épinglé à son uniforme. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Je suivis Angerona pour aller la calmer. Je la trouvai en train de tempêter comme une démente, menaçant de fracasser plusieurs objets de sa chambre. Après un certain temps, j'avais relativement réussi à la calmer, en tout cas assez pour comprendre ce qui se passait. En fait, elle n'était pas vraiment en colère contre Dennis.

- Simon et moi, on s'est disputés, expliqua-t-elle en se jetant sur le lit. On veux tous les deux faire les essais pour le Quidditch, mais si on réussi à entrer dans nos équipe respectives, on devra jouer l'un contre l'autre.

- Mais ça ne vous empêchera pas pour autant d'être amis, dis-je.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit! Mais il dit que s'il perd, son équipe va l'accuser de m'avoir laissé gagner. (Elle grogna et envoya une bonne droite dans son matelas). Je m'en fiche! De toute façon, est-ce que j'ai vraiment une chance de faire l'équipe?

- À quel poste?

- Attrapeur.

Elle avait en effet l'étoffe d'un Attrapeur, mais je ne l'avais encore jamais vue sur un balai. Si elle possédait la même détermination dans les airs qu'au sol, ce serait tout une joueuse.

- Il faudra d'abord te voir à l'œuvre, répondis-je.

Je lui souhaitai une bonne nuit et allai moi-même me coucher, satisfaite de ce premier jour d'école.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Chère Ginny,_

_Je sais bien que ça ne fait que cinq jours, mais tu me manques déjà terriblement. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu survivre sans toi, l'année dernière. Le désir d'être près de toi est si fort, en particulier après l'été qu'on a vécu. C'était une période très triste, mais tu m'as aidé à passer au travers de cela. Merci de m'aimer autant._

_J'ai eu une semaine plutôt intéressante. Kingsley et moi sommes finalement allés chercher les Dursley. Ne pas y aller aurait été supportable, mais Kingsley a insisté pour que ce soit moi qui m'occupe d'eux. Je suis content de l'avoir fait par contre. Oncle Vernon est toujours fidèle à lui-même. Tu te souviens de tout ce que je t'ai dit sur Tante Pétunia? Je pensais qu'après tout ce temps elle se serait enfin calmée, mais elle toujours la même. Et puis, il y a Dudley._

_Il a changé, celui-là. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est bizarre pour lui d'être gentil avec moi. Il posait toutes ces questions sur notre monde et sur Poudlard et sur comment j'avais vaincu Lord Voldemort. J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je pense que lui et moi allons finir par être amis un jour._

_Et écoute un peu ça… ce bon vieux Duddly s'est marié pendant que j'étais parti. Il a rencontré cette fille dans le quartier où ils se cachaient et, dix mois plus tard, ils étaient mariés. Et ils attendent déjà leur premier bébé. Je vais être cousin Harry._

_Hermione et moi devons venir à Poudlard durant la première semaine d'octobre pour nos examens. Elle est la seule fille capable d'être excitée à l'idée d'étudier, pas vrai? Moi, je suis terrifié, mais au moins je vais pouvoir te voir. Je serais là tout le weekend, d'accord? Je peux même aider un peu pour les entraînements de Quidditch si tu veux._

_Je t'aime,_

_Harry_

………

_Cher Harry,_

_Comment avons-nous fait pour passer une année presque complète loin l'un de l'autre et y survivre? Je comprends que nous n'étions ensemble que depuis quelques semaines, mais sérieusement, ça semblait déjà tellement si définitif, tu sais. Mais maintenant, après seulement neuf jours sans toi, j'ai vraiment besoin de passer du temps avec toi. Vous feriez bien de faire attention, jeune homme. La prochaine fois que vous me verrez, je ne serai peut-être pas capable de me contrôler._

_C'est merveilleux pour Dudley. J'aimerais le rencontrer un jour si vraiment il a changé. Et imagine… étant donné qu'il est de la famille de ta mère, je parie qu'il a un peu de sang magique lattent dans les veines… et si le bébé était magique? Ça serait un coup dur pour ta Tante et ton oncle, pas vrai? C'est dommage que Bill et Fleur n'attendent pas d'enfant finalement. Ton cousin et mon neveu auraient pu grandir ensemble._

_Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est ma dernière année à Poudlard. Tout est si calme sans les forces du mal qui veulent nous tuer. Hagrid s'en sort très bien comme directeur de Griffondor. C'est assez frustrant de ne pas avoir encore de professeur de DCFM à plein temps, mais quand tout le monde aura réalisé que le poste n'est pas maudit, c'est certain que quelqu'un voudra de ce job._

_J'adorerais que tu m'aides pour les entraînements quand tu viendras. Je crois que cette année encore, on aura une équipe gagnante. Toute l'ancienne équipe est de retour (sauf Ron et toi, bien sûr). Dennis Crivey a passé les essais et il est décent. C'est notre nouveau gardien. Avec un peu d'entraînement, je pense qu'il sera génial. Et ma petite Angerona m'a vraiment impressionnée avec ses talents d'Attrapeur. Donne-lui quelques années de plus et elle pourra peut-être rivaliser avec le grand Harry Potter._

_J'AI TELLEMENT HÂTE À OCTOBRE! Il faudra que nous passion le samedi tous les deux à Pré-au-Lard. Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de le faire quand nous étions ensemble. On _pourrait _faire un tour chez Madame Pieddodus, mais je sais à quel point tu _aimes_ cet endroit depuis ton rendez-vous avec Cho. À bien y penser, je n'aime pas trop l'ambiance non plus. De toute façon, je me fiche un peu de ce que nous ferons, du moment que nous rattrapons le temps perdu._

_Eh bien, j'ai un devoir de Métamorphose à terminer. Tu sais comment Angelina… Je veux dire, le professeur Johnson peut être quand on ne s'entraîne pas._

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur,_

_Ginny_

………

_Chère Ginny,_

_Hermione et moi serons toujours à Poudlard le premier weekend d'octobre et nous passons toujours nos examens le vendredi, mais il a un léger changement dans nos plans. Après les examens, il y aura une assemblée où ils veulent que je parle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. C'est une conférence spéciale ouverte à tous les employés du Ministère et aux médias. J'étais hésitant au début, mais je suppose que ça peut avoir du bon._

_Je n'ai jamais pensé que Dudley pourrait avoir une petite sorcière ou un petit sorcier. Ça serait le comble de l'ironie. J'adorerais voir le visage d'Oncle Vernon et de Tante Pétunia quand ils l'apprendraient._

_J'essaie de convaincre quelqu'un du Ministère de prendre en charge le cours de DCFM, mais personne ne le veut. Vous allez malheureusement devoir vous contenter de suppléants chaque semaine. Je pense que Kingsley a accepté de faire quelques classes vers le mois de novembre. Hé, peut-être que je viendrai aussi. Tu ferais mieux de bien te conduire si c'est moi le professeur._

_Ron aide officiellement George avec le magasin. Je leur ai rendu visite l'autre jour; il y avait plein de monde et Ron était tout excité de voir autant de Gallions passer entre ses mains. Disons que les affaires sont vraiment fleurissantes. George, d'un autre côté, avait l'air bouleversé. Pourtant, il faisait tellement de progrès. Je déteste le voir sans son sourire._

_Ton père m'a révélé un secret et je te le dirai si tu promets de ne rien dire à ta mère. Il a presque fini de réparer la vieille moto de Sirius et il compte me la donner quand il aura terminé. Je t'emmènerai en promenade dès que je l'aurai. Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose que de conduire un balai, mais je pense que aimeras._

_Kreattur a complètement transformé le Square Grimmauld. Il s'est débarrassé de toutes les têtes d'Elfes de Maison et du portrait de Mrs. Black après que je lui en aie parlé. J'ai transféré toutes les affaires de Maman et Papa là-bas. Sérieusement, l'endroit est de plus en plus invitant chaque jour. Je sais que tu aurais voulu que je reste au Terrier, mais je pense être prêt à emménager avec Kreattur. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas le droit de venir. En plus, peut-être que l'an prochain, toi aussi tu partiras du Terrier._

_Je dois y aller. Ta mère m'appelle pour le souper. Andromeda et Teddy sont là, eux aussi. J'embrasserai Teddy pour toi._

_Je t'aime,_

_Harry_

………

_Cher Harry,_

_Pourquoi, Harry Potter, suggères-tu que j'emménage avec toi? Quel genre de fille croies-tu que je suis? Je ne peux vivre avec toi à moins que nous ne soyons mariés… ou serais-tu en train de faire ta demande dans une lettre d'amour? Mmmm?_

_Ne te mets pas dans tous tes états. Je blague (à moins que toi, tu ne blagues pas). Tu sais comment sont les sorcières. Hermione et moi planifions notre mariage depuis notre enfance. Maintenant que j'ai trouvé mon prince, je déteste devoir attendre. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je t'aime de plus en plus chaque jour. Jamais je ne pourrais assez te l'expliquer._

_Cette semaine, c'est Hestia Jones qui nous enseigne. Je l'aime bien. Cependant, elle a peur de recevoir la malédiction si elle reste plus longtemps. Tu ne saurais pas qui on aura la semaine prochaine, par hasard? Alors… Professeur Potter, c'est ça? Et si je me conduis mal? Tu vas me punir?_

_Je pense savoir pourquoi George régresse ces derniers temps. Il a passé beaucoup de temps avec Angelina cet été et je crois que c'est ce qui l'a empêché de perdre la raison. Et maintenant, il est loin d'elle. Je suis allée lui parler après les cours. Elle tient beaucoup à George. Je pense qu'ils sont peut-être même en train de tomber amoureux. Ce serait merveilleux, tu ne trouves pas? Assure-toi que George vienne avec toi à ce weekend pour qu'ils puissent se voir._

_Et je ne peux pas vraiment être en colère contre toi parce que tu déménages. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais encore au Terrier. Mais que tu aies une maison pour toi seul sera terriblement tentant pour moi. Et franchement, Mr. Potter, je ne sais pas si vous aurez la volonté de me résister._

_J'attends ta prochaine lettre avec impatience. Une semaine et demi, puis je pourrai enfin de voir!_

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de tout ce que j'ai,_

_Ginny_

………

_Chère Ginny,_

_J'adorerais être ton seul et unique pour le restant de mes jours, mais je ne fais pas ma demande avec une plume et un parchemin. Toutefois, ça ne signifie pas que ça n'arrivera pas bientôt. Souviens-toi, tu es toujours à l'école. Et ne pense même pas à décrocher les cours. Ta mère me tuerait. Je ferais mieux d'être en vie si je compte continuer de t'aimer._

_Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je ne veux plus jamais devoir te lâcher. J'envie Ron et Hermione par moment. Ils sont si heureux ensemble. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient peut-être un peu trop vite quand Ron m'a annoncé qu'ils allaient se marier, mais ça a très bien fonctionné pour eux. Ce ne sera pas long, je te le promets._

_En fait, ton professeur de la semaine prochaine sera Bill. Je suis sûr que tu es super contente en ce moment. Lui et Fleur sont venus me rendre visite le weekend dernier. Ils ont dit qu'ils étaient un peu soulagés de ne pas avoir de bébé tout de suite. Ils souhaitent que les choses ralentissent un peu avant qu'un enfant vienne les accélérer de nouveau._

_Angelina et George? Ce serait un couple intéressant… enfin si George retrouve un jour un peu de sa joie de vivre. En y repensant bien, il avait parfois le sourire quand elle était là cet été. Je peux être très bête quand il s'agit de ce genre de choses. George sera à Poudlard le weekend prochain. En fait, toute ta famille vient. Une petite réunion familiale. Ça devrait être amusant._

_Liasse-moi te dire un petit secret. Je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour te résister. Tu as cet étrange pouvoir sur moi que personne n'avait eu auparavant. Tu me demanderais de voler sans balai, je te demanderais à quelle hauteur. Mais c'est ce que j'aime chez toi : même avec un tel pouvoir, tu n'en abuse jamais._

_À toi pour toujours, je t'aime,_

_Harry_

………

_Salut Ginny,_

_Je t'aurais bien envoyé un hibou, mais les sorcières et les sorciers du Brésil utilisent des toucans pour envoyer leurs lettres. Son nom est Adamastor. Il aime qu'on lui caresse le bac. Par contre, ne caresse surtout pas les plumes de sa queue. Sinon, il va te mordre._

_Étudier la magizoologie est plus qu'à la hauteur de mes attentes. L'école est vraiment différente ici, mais j'aime bien cela. Vous me manquez tous terriblement, mais j'ai rencontré de merveilleux Brésiliens. Ils sont tous très accueillants. Au début, je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'ils disaient, mais avec le bon enchantement, je parle le portugais maintenant… ou enfin, peut-être que c'est eux qui parlent tous anglais…_

_Je suis vraiment privilégiée d'être à cette école en ce moment, car le Professeur Scamander retourne chez lui l'année prochaine. Sa femme et ses Fléreurs lui manquent beaucoup. La seule raison pour laquelle il était au Brésil, c'était pour aider son fils, Léon Scamader, à classifier plusieurs nouvelles créatures magiques et il a fini par rester pendant deux ans. Newt écrira un autre tome de «Vie et Habitat des animaux fantastiques» aussitôt qu'il sera de retour._

_Leon est aussi un homme très gentil, même s'il est persuadé que le Ronflac Cornu n'existe pas. Je lui ai dit de continuer de chercher parce qu'il est rare que Papa ait tort dans ce domaine. Leon a aussi un fils très gentil qui a environ notre âge. Son nom est Rolf. Rolf m'aime bien. Il est beau, mais je me sens coupable de penser à lui si tôt après ma rupture avec Dean. Je ne voudrais qu'on me traite de putain comme ton frère l'a fait pour toi._

_J'espère que tu t'amuses à Poudlard. Dis bonjour à tout le monde de ma part. Laisse Adamastor se reposer un peu avant de me le renvoyer. il déteste voler au dessus de l'eau et l'Atlantique est un grand océan._

_Sincèrement,_

_Luna_

………

_Chère Ginny,_

_J'ai entendu dire que Harry sera à Poudlard pour ses ASPIC cette semaine et qu'il tiendra une assemblée spéciale de DCFM. J'aurais voulu être là, mais Grand-mère et moi avions déjà des vacances de prévues. Elle m'emmène au Congo, là où est située la plus grande serre de Botanique du monde. Tu diras à Harry que je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être présent._

_McGonagall m'a demandé si je voulais bien être substitut dans la classe de DCFM pendant une semaine puisque j'ai aidé à mener l'Armée l'an dernier contre les Carrow. Je ne pense pas que je vais accepter. Je ne suis pas très doué pour enseigner. Je n'arrive pas tellement à me voir en tant que professeur. Je pense qu'elle a dit que Cho était intéressée par le poste l'an prochain. Après tout, elle a passé ses ASPIC pour devenir enseignante et elle a combattu durant la Bataille Finale._

_Je suis si content d'avoir ouvert une serre. Elle est florissante, littéralement. Les gens ont entendu parler de ce que j'ai fait pendant la bataille et viennent des quatre coins du pays pour me rencontrer. Et devine qui vit dans l'immeuble d'à côté? Hannah Abbott. C'est bien de voir un visage familier dans le coin. Vous me manquez tous tellement._

_J'essaierai de visiter l'école quelque temps après mon retour du Congo. Dis à tout le monde que je leur dis bonjour et qu'ils me manquent beaucoup._

_Sincèrement,_

_Neville_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Vendredi arriva enfin. Alors que j'avais normalement hâte au cours du Professeur Johnson, cette fois, j'attendais anxieusement et impatiemment sa fin. Harry et Hermione devait déjà avoir terminé leurs examens d'ASPIC à l'heure qu'il est. Le reste de la soirée consisterait à une assemblée spéciale de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal présidée par Harry.

Puisque ça faisait un mois que je ne l'avais pas vu, je ne perdis pas une seconde en me rendant de la classe de Métamorphose à la Grande Salle. Puis, je ne verrais pas seulement mon petit ami, mais aussi ma famille. Eux, en plus de plusieurs membres du Ministère et des médias, seraient présents.

J'entrai dans la Grande salle. Toutes les tables avaient été déplacées et les chaises avaient été mises en longues rangées. Hermione parlait à la famille, toute excitée, tenant un parchemin dans sa main. Tout le monde l'écoutait et je supposai que c'était ses résultats d'examens.

Harry se tourna et m'aperçut. Son visage s'éclaira, révélant ce parfait sourire. Je courus et me jetai dans ses bras. Plantant des baisers partout sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, je m'exclamai :

- Tu m'as tellement manqué!

Puis, alors qu'il me faisait tourner dans ses bars, j'ajoutai dans un murmure :

- Alors… on aura droit à quelques moments seuls en tête-à-tête, tu crois?

Je le regardai et agitai les sourcils de façon subjectivement séductrice.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Tu sais que j'adorerais, murmura-t-il en réponse, ponctuant avec un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres. Mais je serai là tout le weekend. On aura tout le temps de célébrer…

- Célébrer? répétai-je, ayant oublier momentanément la raison de sa présence. Tu as réussi tes examens?

Harry fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un parchemin. Le regard fier, il le déroula.

- Je suis officiellement un Auror.

Je pris le papier dans mes mains, examinai le certificat en faisant courir mes doigts sur son nom.

- Maintenant tu peux vraiment chasser les mages noirs en toute légalité.

Je serrai sa main dans la mienne. Son rêve était enfin devenu réalité.

- Félicitation.

- Voilà Hermione, répliqua Harry, indiquant derrière moi.

Je me tournai pour faire face à ma meilleure amie et juste à côté d'elle se tenait Ron. Elle avait l'air excessivement contente. En s'approchant, elle leva son document de certification, son nom fièrement exhibé sur le papier.

- J'étais nerveuse pendant la partie Théorie appliquée…, commença-t-elle.

- Honnêtement, Hermione, interrompit Ron. Y avait-il vraiment des doutes?

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant nous et Ron sourit.

- Vous avez tous les deux réussi vos ASPIC, dit-il, puis il s'adressa à moi, mais le véritable accomplissement de notre renommée n'est pas encore tout à fait venu.

- Et ce serait quoi? demandai-je.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit? s'indigna Ron, surpris, en regardant Harry qui secouait la tête.

Ron poussa un soupir d'exaspération et farfouilla dans sa poche. Il me donna un Chocogrenouille.

Je déchirai le paquet et la grenouille en sauta avant que j'aie le temps de l'attraper. Je levai les yeux vers le Trio qui attendait impatiemment que je continue. Je sortis la carte du Sorcier de l'emballage et l'observai. Je ris de bon cœur quand je vis le visage de Harry me regarder dans la carte. Je la retournai et lus :

_Harry Potter_

_Travaille depuis peu au Département des Aurors_

_Considéré comme le sorcier le plus adulé de notre époque, Potter est particulièrement célèbre pour avoir vaincu le mage noir Lord Voldemort, avoir gagné le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et avoir tuer le seul Basilik à avoir été vu depuis des siècles, tout cela avant l'âge de 18 ans. Potter a plusieurs surnoms : le Survivant, l'Élu, le Sauveur du Monde Magique. Potter aime le Quidditch et les tartes à la mélasse._

- T'es sérieux? m'exclamai-je en mettant la carte dans ma poche avec un regard incrédule au Trio.

- Celle d'Hermione et la mienne seront sur le marché d'ici deux mois, dit Ron, la voix emplie de fierté. Ce sera mon moment de gloire!

- Chocogrenouuille Incorporé nous a contactés la semaine dernière, expliqua Harry. Ils veulent faire une édition complète de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Son sourire s'élargit. Je suppose qu'il était soulagé que les autres reçoivent aussi un peu de reconnaissance.

- Et après ça, ajouta-t-il, ils comptent faire l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Je le fixai, bouche ouverte.

- Tu veux dire que je vais avoir ma propre carte?

- Eh bien, tu as quand même mené l'Armée de Dumbledore, me rappela Hermione.

Harry regarda par-dessus mon épaule.

- Je pense que c'est sur le point de commencer, dit-il en indiquant la foule.

Je regardai derrière moi. Le corps étudiant attendait maintenant tous sur leurs sièges en discutant entre eux.

Hermione, Ron et moi allâmes nous asseoir. Alors que Harry se présentait, Hermione me donna un coup de coude. Je tournai les yeux vers l'endroit qu'elle me pointait. Parmi les gens qui étaient équipés de plumes et de parchemins, il y avait Rita Skeeter, toujours affairée à prendre des notes. Je regardai Hermione avec des questions dans les yeux.

- Je pensais qu'elle était bannie de Poudlard, chuchotai-je.

- C'est ouvert aux médias et au public, répondit Hermione à voix basse, mais elle sait qu'elle doit bien se conduire…

Mais Hermione avait parlé trop tôt. Harry expliquait le but de l'assemblée du jour quand Rita l'interrompit.

- Mr. Potter, dit-elle. J'ai une question pour vous.

- Euh…, fit Harry en regardant vers elle, réalisant qui c'était. Rita Skeeter… bien sûr, allez-y…

Rita posa sa plume sur son bloc note et fit son plus beau sourire.

- Je me demandais si je pouvais avoir votre avis sur les récentes rumeurs qui circulent à propos de Dumbledore.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai eu connaissance d'aucunes récentes rumeurs…

- Mon garçon, ris Rita, où vis-tu, sous une pierre? (Elle se rassit et mit une main sur le bras d'un de ses collègues journaliste). Harry, quel est ton avis sur les récentes rumeurs selon lesquelles Albus Dumbledore était amoureux du mage noir Grindelwald?

Un murmure s'éleva dans la salle. Je fronçai les sourcils en continuant de regarder Harry qui avait l'air aussi confus que je l'étais. À ce qu'on dirait, très peu de personnes dans la salle étaient au courant de cette rumeur.

- Rita, commença Harry, sourcils froncés. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez.

- Oh, s'il vous plaît, rétorqua Rita en écrivant sur son bloc-notes. C'était pourtant évident. Vous ne me dîtes pas honnêtement que vous ne soupçonniez rien?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Si c'était vraiment quelque chose d'une véritable importance, Dumbledore en aurait fait mention pendant qu'il était encore en vie.

Harry inspira, perplexe, et essaya de retrouver le fil de ce qu'il disait avant l'interruption.

- Hum… d'autres questions?

- J'en ai une.

De la section des Serpentards, je voyais Harper se lever avec un regard suffisant.

- Tu affirmes détester les Mages Noirs, dit-il, mais n'est-il pas vrai que tu peux parler aux serpents?

Un autre petit accès de surprise se fit entendre dans le corps étudiant. La plupart des élèves qui étaient à Poudlard quand on avait appris que Harry pouvait parler aux serpents étaient maintenant partis. Les nouveaux étudiants n'avaient peut-être seulement entendu que des rumeurs. Je roulai les yeux vers Harper et me tournai vers Harry en me demandant ce qu'il allait donner comme réponse. Cette assemblée de DCFM ne se déroulait pas exactement comme prévu.

- Je peux parler aux serpents, répondit Harry, à l'étonnement général. Mais c'est une erreur trop souvent commise de penser que tous les Fourchelangues sont mauvais. Un grand homme m'a un jour dit que ce sont nos choix qui montrent qui nous sommes vraiment, bien plus que nos capacités…

- Montre-nous, cria quelqu'un dans la foule et la foule approuva.

Harry regarda vers nous et haussa les épaules.

- Un peu d'aide, Hermione?

Hermione sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers Harry.

- _Serpensortia!_ cria-t-elle,

Du bout de sa main, un long serpent noir se matérialisa et atterrit plusieurs mètre devant Harry. Les filles de la foule se reculèrent toutes, effrayées.

Le serpent glissa lentement vers Harry, sa langue entrant et sortant de sa bouche. Harry suivait prudemment le serpent des yeux. Quand il s'approcha encore, Harry leva la main.

- Arrête.

Il me fallut un seconde pour réaliser que je n'avais pas entendu les sifflements que Harry m'avait décrits et, pendant un moment, je pensai que c'était moi qui comprenais aussi le Fourchelangue. Au lieu de cela, je regardai Harry qui semblait juste aussi confus par ses mots et par le serpent qui continuait d'avancer.

- J'ai dit stop.

Hermione leva sa baguette.

- _Finite Incantatem! _fit-elle.

Le serpent s'évapora juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à mordre la jambe de Harry.

Harry leva le regard vers moi, de la confusion dans ses yeux. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Il regarda la foule, s'excusa et continua sans autres interruptions.

Le lendemain, j'entrai dans la Salle Commune et trouvai le Trio assis dans le fauteuil. Quand Harry me vit, il m'attira vers lui. Instinctivement, je m'assis sur ses genoux. Ron grogna, mais ne dit rien.

- On discutait de ce qui s'est passé hier, expliqua Harry. Je suis monté au bureau et j'ai parlé à Dumbledore ce matin. Il m'a expliqué.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas déçu d'être débarrassé de cette capacité, dis-je, mais c'est quand même étrange. Qu'a-t-il dit?

- Je pouvais parler aux serpents grâce au morceau d'âme de Voldemort qui était en moi, expliqua Harry. Puisque je ne suis plus un Horcruxe, je n'ai plus ce pouvoir.

Hermione acquiesça.

- Ça tombe sous le sens, dit-elle. Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi ta cicatrice ne te brûle plus depuis la Bataille.

Je posai mes doigts sur l'éclair. Elle était plus prononcée avant, mais maintenant, la cicatrice s'estompait et ce mélangeait à sa peau.

- C'est ce qu'a dit Dumbledore, répondit Harry. Il a aussi affirmé que je devrais me sentir beaucoup mieux émotionnellement. Ce morceau d'âme en moi amplifiait les sentiments de tristesse et de frustration.

- Ouais, grommela Ron. Je me souviens un peu trop bien de la cinquième année.

Je caressai ses cheveux.

- Est-ce que _vraiment_ tu te sens mieux? m'enquis-je.

Harry hocha la tête.

- À dire vrai, oui, dit-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Assez pour qu'on sorte tous les deux, aujourd'hui. Une journée complète à nous tout seuls.

- Et _nous_, on fait quoi alors? demanda Ron.

Hermione lui jeta un regard dubitatif et Ron rougit légèrement.

Je suis sûre qu'ils trouveraient de quoi s'occuper pendant que Harry et moi sortions. Nous passâmes le reste de la journée ensemble à compenser pour l'absence du mois dernier. Ces trente et un jours sans mon petit ami avaient vraiment été pénibles.

Le lendemain, un plaisant Dimanche après-midi, j'emmenai mon équipe sur le terrain pour s'entraîner. Harry m'avait dit qu'il me rejoindrait là-bas avec une surprise, mais quand nous sommes arrivés, Harry ne m'attendait pas. À sa place, il y avait Ron et Hermione.

- Harry sera en retard, dit Ron.

- Est-ce qu'il va vraiment s'entraîner avec nous? demanda Angerona, toute excitée.

Avant que ne puisse répondre, je tournai les yeux vers l'entrée du terrain et vis plusieurs anciens joueurs de l'équipe de Griffondor marcher vers nous. Charlie, George, Angelina et Olivier s'arrêtèrent juste devant nous, tenant tous un balai. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, mais ne semblèrent pas trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

- Harry n'est pas encore là? demanda Charlie.

Je secouai la tête.

- Il était supposé nous aider à nous entraîner aujourd'hui, mais il est en retard.

Quelque chose se tramait. Tout le monde était anxieux que Harry ne soit pas là, mais pour des raisons différentes.

- Par ici! vint la voix de Harry dans les airs.

Tous les joueurs de Quidditch regardèrent vers le ciel pour voir Harry voler vers nous, faisant la course avec quelqu'un que je ne reconnaissais. Ils tentaient de prendre la première place en descendant vers le sol à grande vitesse. Ils descendirent immédiatement de leur balai à l'atterrissage.

C'est le visage de Gwenog Jones que j'avais devant moi. Les joueurs qui avaient déjà gradué avaient tous l'air de savoir qu'elle allait venir. Mon équipe poussa des exclamations excitées et je réalisai qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se produisait.

- Bon, dit Gwenog en agrippant son balai, on ne fera jamais de match si tous le monde reste là à me fixer.

Nous allions jouer avec Gwenog Jones? Impossible. Il y avait tellement de questions qui couraient dans ma tête, mais Harry s'était approché jusqu'à moi, souriant, sachant qu'il venait de faire quelque chose de bien.

- Surprise, murmura-t-il.

- Comment divise-t-on les équipes? demanda Ron.

- Pourquoi ne fait-on pas simplement le sang Neuf contre le Vieux Sang, suggéra Gwenog en pointant chacun des joueurs de Quidditch gradués.

George secoua la tête.

- Je ne veux pas vraiment jouer.

Ce serait la première fois qu'il monterait sur un balai depuis la mort de Fred. Ils avaient toujours fait équipe.

Angelina s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota quelque chose au creux de l'oreille. George ferma les yeux et hocha la tête. Après y avoir réfléchi pendant quelques secondes, il accepta de participer.

Ce serait mon équipe contre la leur. Olivier serait Gardien, George et Gwenog seraient les Batteurs, et Angelina et Ron seraient poursuiveurs. Charlie et Harry se fixèrent d'un regard inquisiteur pour essayer de déterminer qui jouerait au poste d'Attrapeur. Charlie se prononça finalement et dit à Harry de garder sa position habituelle. Angerona semblait terrifiée à l'idée de jouer contre lui.

Les balles furent lâchées et les joueurs prirent leurs positions. J'avais le sentiment que nous allions nous faire massacrer, mais leur équipe était composée de cinq anciens capitaines et chacun d'eux essayait de commander les autres.

- Ron, attention! cria Harry alors que Demelza le dépassait à toute vitesse et marquait un but contre Olivier. C'était à toi, là!

- Bouge un peu, George! lança Olivier.

- Weasley! hurla Gwenog à Charlie. Tu es censé t'attacher au Souaffle, pas chercher le Vif.

Charlie éclata de rire.

- Désolé, pas facile de se débarrasser des vieilles habitudes.

Nous étions en tête et je pensais sincèrement que nous allions gagner. Angerona avait le Vif d'or en vue, mais l'expérience de Harry s'est montrée plus forte quand il l'a attrapé en un tour de main. Le score final était de 300 à 200. Angerona était quand même contente de ne pas avoir eu l'air gourde pendant le match.

J'atterris sur le terrain près de Charlie et Gwenog qui se chamaillaient.

- Moi qui pensais que tu étais censé être génial au Quidditch, lui dit Gwenog. J'avais entendu tout plein d'histoires fascinantes sur Charlie Weasley de gens qui ont joué avec et contre toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? C'est l'âge?

- Je n'ai pas joué depuis des années, répondit Charlie. Et je ne suis pas très doué comme Poursuiveur. Pour ce qui est de l'âge… tu n'as pas cinq ans de plus que toi?

- Une femme ne révèle jamais son âge, rétorqua Gwenog en lui lançant un regard dangereux.

Je continuai mon chemin, entendant par mégarde Angelina demander à George s'il allait bien. George répondit à l'affirmative.

- Ça fait vraiment du bien d'être de retour sur un balai, ajouta-t-il.

Il avait l'air d'aller mieux que quand je l'avais revu deux jours plus tôt. Je me demandais si ça avait moins à voir avec le Quidditch et plus avec la fille à qui il était en train de parler.

Finalement, je rejoignis Harry.

- Bien joué, Capitaine, dit-il.

- Merci, Harry, répondis-je en mettant un bras autour de sa taille et en continuant de marcher avec le reste de l'équipe vers les vestiaires. Comment c'est de recommencer à voler?

- C'est merveilleux, dit-il, puis il pointa mon balai du doigt. Comment tu trouves l'Étoile Filante?

J'agrippai le manche en bois de noisetier.

- Je n'ai jamais conduit quelque chose d'aussi rapide et les freinages sont si doux. Tu sais vraiment comment traiter une dame.

- La plupart des filles, interrompit Gwenog, préféreraient des fleurs et des chocolats plutôt qu'un balai. Je suppose que toi et moi, nous sommes différentes des autres filles, n'est-ce pas?

Je hochai la tête.

- Merci d'avoir joué avec nous aujourd'hui.

Gwenog sourit.

- Je ne suis pas seulement venue pour jouer. Tu as toujours ma carte, non?

Elle s'apprêta à en sortir une autre de sa poche au cas où, mais j'acquiesçai, me souvenant parfaitement qu'elle était dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet.

- Bien, je voulais te faire savoir qu'Amèlie Guerra, une de nos Poursuiveuses, prendra sa retraite en juin. Si tu souhaites toujours jouer, il y aura une porte ouverte pour toi.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit. Mon regard passa d'elle à Harry qui, à l'évidence, était déjà au courant de tout. J'étais tellement reconnaissante envers lui et heureuse que j'aurais pu juste lui sauter dessus et lui faire l'amour sur le terrain de Quidditch (Quoi, on a bien le droit de rêver, non?). Je me tournai de nouveau vers Gwenog et répondit :

- Bien sûr, Gwenog.

- Bien, fit-elle en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Maintenant, excusez-moi, ton frère m'a invité à Pré-au-Lard pour partager quelques histoires de Quidditch.

Sur ce, elle partit.

Je remercierais Harry convenablement plus tard.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Chère Ginny,_

_T'avoir vue ce weekend me donne de plus en plus envie de te revoir encore, mais Hermione dit que l'absence fait grandir l'amour. Si cela est vrai, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse mesurer à quel point je t'adore. Je viendrai certainement te rendre visite durant ton prochain weekend à Pré-au-Lard._

_J'ai croisé Lee sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il aura bientôt son propre talk show sur le Réseau de Radio Magique. Il m'a demandé de te dire bonjour si je te voyais avant lui. Il a aussi mentionné qu'il adorerait venir te voir jouer et commenter un de tes matchs de Quidditch._

_Ton premier match est bientôt, non? Je ne crois pas pouvoir y être, mais je ferai du mieux que je peux. Kingsley a de nouvelles lois concernant le traitement des Moldus et il veut que j'y jette un œil. Ça prendra le plus clair de mon temps le mois prochain._

_Je suis content que tu aies aimé que Gwenog vienne avec moi dimanche. Elle m'a écrit hier et m'a dit à quel point elle a hâte de jouer avec toi de nouveau, cette fois pour la même équipe. Je suis si fier de toi. Tes rêves vont ce réaliser. Si je me fais un jour renvoyer du Bureau des Aurors, je pense joindre une équipe de Quidditch. Alors, on jouera peut-être l'un contre l'autre. Je me demande bien qui gagnerait._

_À toi, je t'aime,_

_Harry_

………

_Chère Luna,_

_Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps pour te répondre. J'ai été plutôt occupée ce weekend avec l'école et le Quidditch. De tout façon, Adamastor s'est bien amusé dans la volière, sinon je t'aurais envoyé une lettre il y a trois jours._

_Je suis heureuse que tu aimes le Brésil. J'ai entendu dire que les gens là-bas sont très gentils. Je ne mentirai pas, par contre, tu me manques énormément. Je suis heureuse pour toi et out, mais ça me fait bizarre de ne pas être avec toi en cours._

_Harry est venu ici ce weekend pour une assemblée spéciale de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le début était pour le moins inhabituel, mais l'un dans l'autre, ça s'est extrêmement bien déroulé. Il a répondu à beaucoup de questions que les gens se posaient sur Voldemort et les Horcruxes. Les Ministère a élevé la création d'Horcruxe à un acte criminel encore plus grave que le simple meurtre. Un peu comme un Quatrième Impardonnable._

_J'aurais vraiment voulu que tu puisses voir l'équipe de Griffondor cette année. Tu serais fière. Je aussi adoré que tu sois là pour commenter encore. C'est en deuxième sur la liste des événements que j'ai le plus aimé de notre cinquième année. Je t'écrirai pour te dire comment s'est passé le premier match._

_Ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes bien Rolf que ça fait de toi une putain. Toi et Dean, vous n'êtes plus ensemble. Vous avez le droit de voir d'autres personnes. De toute façon, lui aussi s'est beaucoup rapproché de Demelza. Il faut juste que tu t'assures que tu n'as vraiment plus de sentiments pour lui ou pour personne d'autres avant que tu ne fasses un pas vers Rolf. Je sais à quel point s'est dur de sortir avec quelqu'un quand, au fond, on en aime un autre._

_Réponds-moi vite!_

_Ginny_

_P.S. Est-ce que tu reviens pour Noël?_

………

_Cher Harry,_

_Fier de moi? Harry, c'est toi qui fais en sorte que tous mes rêves se réalisent! Tu as volé mon cœur et fait de ce rêve-là devienne réalité. Puis, tu as amené Gwenog et tu lui as dit que j'étais toujours intéressée à une place dans son équipe. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour toujours savoir ce qui va me rendre heureuse, mais tu le fais, et j'en suis vraiment contente._

_Le premier match était hier. Nous avons joué contre Serdaigle. Je déteste me vanter, mais on les a écrasé. Je suis tellement contente de notre équipe, cette année. Angerona est époustouflante. Je pense qu'elle t'a emprunté quelques mouvements que tu as utilisés contre elle. Mais après, je me suis sentie mal pour elle. Simon n'était pas très content qu'elle ait attrapé le Vif d'or si facilement contre lui. Ils se disputent encore._

_J'ai reparlé au Professeur Johnson. Je crois qu'elle commence à réaliser tout l'effet qu'elle a sur George. Je lui ai demandé si elle l'aimait et je ne pense pas qu'elle avait compris que c'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait avant que quelqu'un ne lui pose la question directement. Le visage qu'elle a fait en y réfléchissant était adorable. Oh, Harry, j'espère tellement que ça va marcher entre eux. George mérite quelqu'un comme elle._

_Les centaures nous ont rendu visite hier et ont parlé au Professeur McGonagall. Firenze était avec eux. Ils l'ont repris dans leur troupeau. Bane a déposé son arc devant elle. Je suppose que c'est un symbole de paix dans leur culture. Ils ont même offert de donner des cours d'astrologie aux étudiants une fois par semaine. J'ai abandonné ce cours et maintenant j'aurais souhaité ne pas l'avoir fait._

_L'entraînement m'appelle! Je t'aime encore plus._

_Ginny_

………

_Chère Ginny,_

_Je sais ce qui te rend heureuse de la même façon que toi, tu sais ce qui fait mon bonheur. Je suis encore surpris à chaque fois que je repense à toutes les choses que tu as faites pour moi au fil des années. Le pull, la carte, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… même Cho (même si je suis content que ça n'ait pas marché)…à chaque fois que j'y pense, je t'aime encore plus._

_Je savais que tu allais gagner! Angerona n'était pas un Attrapeur facile à éviter. J'ai sous-estimé ses capacités à voler et elle m'a presque raflé le Vif d'or. Peut-être qu'après sa graduation, elle jouera pour les Harpies avec toi. C'est vraiment une gentille petite fille. Elle me fait beaucoup penser à toi._

_On dirait bien que George et Angelina ne sont pas les seuls à tomber amoureux. Si les informations de ta mère sont correctes, Charlie et Gwenog passent beaucoup de temps tous les deux. Et en y repensant, il faudra remercier Slughorn pour t'avoir présenté cette femme._

_Il semble que les centaures ont ravalé un peu de leur orgueil. Firenze et Bane sont aussi venus au Ministère. Firenze a été nommé agent de liaison officiel entre la race des centaures et les sorciers. C'est excitant. Kingsley fait de l'excellent boulot._

_Hermione est sur le point de passer de nouvelles lois sur le travail des Elfes de maison. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de succès. C'est difficile de faire changer l'avis de toute une population en peu de temps. Avec plus de moyens de pression et de campagnes, je sais qu'elle va réussir. Après Dobby et Kreattur, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider._

_Le travail m'attend. C'est moi qui t'aime le plus._

_Harry_

………

_Salut Ginny,_

_Adamastor semblait avoir passé de bonnes vacances en Grande Bretagne. Je me suis demandée s'il s'était perdu dans l'océan ou s'il avait pris un mauvais virage. Les toucans ne sont pas vraiment des oiseaux de courrier aussi efficaces que les hiboux. Les hiboux me manquent d'ailleurs._

_Le Quidditch me manquent beaucoup aussi. C'était tellement amusant à regarder chez nous. Il n'y a que peu de Brésiliens qui y jouent. Tu devras m'envoyer des images de tes matchs. Peut-être que je pourrais les montrer à mes camarades, les commenter pour eux et voir s'ils aiment ça. Je ne peux qu'espérer._

_Je pense que quand tu disais que je devais m'assurer de ne pas avoir de sentiments pour Dean ou quelqu'un d'autre avant de sortir avec un autre gars, le «quelqu'un d'autre» signifiait Neville._

_Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment parlé de Neville et de mes sentiments pour lui. Je pense qu'il m'aimait bien et je l'aime beaucoup aussi, autrement je ne l'aurais pas embrassé, mais j'étais blessée qu'il ne veuille pas être avec moi. Je sais qu'à l'époque, il y avait des choses bien plus importantes, mais nous étions là, ensemble, et nous aurions pu nous soutenir l'un et l'autre. Il y aura toujours une place spéciale pour Neville dans mon cœur, mais je pense qu,il est temps de passer à autre chose._

_J'espère que tout va bien avec Harry. Et non, je ne serais pas là pour Noël. Pourquoi vous ne viendriez pas me rendre visite?_

_Sincèrement,_

_Luna_

………

_Cher Harry,_

_Gwenog et Charlie?? C'est génial! Je ne peux pas le croire. Ils se disputaient plus qu'autre chose quand on les a vus. Tu peux imaginer ce que ça donnera aux réveillons de Noël chez les Weasley? Autant de sorciers et de sorcières célèbres sous le même toit. Je ris déjà juste à y penser._

_Cette lettre est courte parce que cette semaine est vraiment horrible. Tu ne sais pas à quel point l'année d'ASPIC est difficile. Pour cause, tu ne l'as pas faite (pas que ton alternative ait été un pique-nique). Slughorn nous donne énormément de devoirs de Potions. Je dois métamorphoser un chien en une série d'animaux que le Professeur Johnson nous crie au hasard et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus difficile… pour le moment. Le Patronus est maintenant officiellement au programme. (Je n'ai aucun problème avec cela, merci beaucoup! Les souvenirs heureux sont une courtoisie de Harry Potter!)_

_Je t'aime encore plus que plus,_

_Ginny_

………

_Cher Fred,_

_Tu nous manques tellement. Noël ne sera pas pareil sans toi. Nous avons eu la plus grosse tombée de neige depuis des années, mais c'était si beau. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et moi avons fait des bonhommes de neige et nous les avons ensorcelés pour qu'ils fassent une bataille de boules de neige avec nous. C'était drôle. Ça semble tellement enfantin, mais après tellement de temps à combattre les forces du mal, je pense qu'on mérite de profiter de quelques joies de l'enfance._

_C'est notre premier Noël sans toi. Où que tu soies, je te souhaite d'avoir eu une aussi belle saison des Fêtes que nous. Nous sommes heureux avec ceux qui sont toujours en vie. Je pense que c'est ce que tu aurais voulu. En plus, la maison était pleine de monde._

_Angelina passe beaucoup de temps avec Fred et elle a passé Noël avec nous. J'espère que tu ne seras pas fâché, mais je pense qu'ils sont en train de tomber amoureux. Ils ont vraiment été là l'un pour l'autre pour s'aider à passer au travers ton départ. Quand elle est là, George agit de plus en plus comme la personne qu'il était avant._

_Et devine qui Charlie a invité pour le réveillon? Gwenog Jones. Oui, Fred, LA Gwenog Jones, la capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead. Ils sont ensemble maintenant. C'est pas génial? Et j'ai une place garantie dans l'équipe une fois que j'aurai mon diplôme. Tu manques tellement de trucs, grand frère._

_Maman harcèle Bill et Ron chaque mois pour avoir des petits-enfants. Je pense que Bill et Fleur sont plus que prêts et je ne serais pas surprise qu'ils annoncent un bébé d'ici la fin de l'année. Ron, d'un autre côté, est terrifié. Tu aurais dû le voir quand Hermione et Maman en parlaient. Ils seront d'excellents parents, mais Hermione dit qu'ils veulent attendre quelques années avant de penser à avoir des enfants._

_Harry et moi avons parlé un peu de mariage récemment. Pour le moment, rien d'officiel (il n'a pas fait de demande, je n'ai pas encore de bague, aucune date n'est fixée et il insiste pour que je ne sois plus à l'école). Je l'aime, Fred, plus que je ne pourrais te l'exprimer. Si tu pouvais revenir juste pour une journée, j'aimerais que ce soit pour mon mariage. Tu as déjà manqué Ron et Hermione qui se passe la corde eu cou, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas manquer mes noces._

_J'ai inclus ces cartes de Chocogrenouilles à l'enveloppe. Ce sont toutes les nouvelles éditions qui sont sorties pour le moment, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fol-Œil, Lupin, Tonks, Aberforth, Kingsley, Maman et Papa. Et la tienne est même déjà sortie! Dès que tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix auront leurs cartes, ils veulent commencer à en fabriquer de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Tu peux le croire, toi?_

_Tu me manques beaucoup. Dis à Tonks et Lupin que Teddy va bien. Et dis à tout le monde que je dis bonjour et Joyeux Noël._

_Avec affection,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. J'espère que tu aimes la fausse fleur truquée que je viens de poser sur ta tombe. C'est une idée de Ron qui vient de sortir au magasin._

………

_Cher Harry,_

_C'est Vacances de Noël n'étaient-elles pas merveilleuses? Ça m'a donné un avant-goût de ce que le futur à en réserve pour nous. Passer un peu de temps avec toit, seulement toi, au Square Grimmauld était si bon. Merci de m'avoir préparé le petit-déjeuner quand je me suis «accidentellement» endormie là-bas. (Maman était vraiment furieuse!). Je me fiche même que tu aies brûlé le repas (quoique c'était un peu de ma faute; je t'ai distrait). Tu étais tellement mignon avec ton tablier._

_Je déteste être de retour à l'école. J'ai hâte de déménager et de commencer ma vie avec toi. Et je n'essaie pas de te presser à prendre une décision, même si je dois dire que je suis contente qu'on en ait parlé pendant les vacances. Aussi longtemps que tu m'aimes, je peux attendre jusqu'à la fin de mes études avant de prendre d'autres décisions importantes._

_Tu réalises ce qui se passera quand nous serons officiellement fiancés? Les médias s'en donneront à cœur joie. Imagine toute les lettre d'insultes de toutes les filles jalouses qui souhaiteraient pouvoir avoir une chance d'embrasser mon Élu? Ce sera encore pire que Romilda Vane. Mais tu sais ce que j'en dis? «Allez-y!». Je peux gérer ça._

_Les leçons de Transplanage commencent bientôt. Cette année, je peux les prendre. Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'aime ça. Fred et George m'ont prise en passagère plusieurs fois. Est-ce que c'est différent quand on Transplane seul? De toute façon, le balai que tu m'as offert est probablement plus rapide._

_Maintenant qu'on est revenu, le travail scolaire bat son plein. Tous les Professeur doivent penser que nous sommes des génies pour penser que nous pouvons compléter tout le travail qu'ils nous donnent. Ne t'en fait pas si je ne peux pas t'envoyer plusieurs lettres par semaine. J'aimerais pouvoir, mais si les choses empirent, je serai chanceuse de pouvoir t'en envoyer plusieurs par mois. Mais je pense toujours à toi tous les jours._

_Je t'aime,_

_Ginny_

………

_Chère Ginny,_

_C'était le plus beau Noël que j'ait jamais eu. En tout cas, ça bat l'année dernière; quand j'étais occupé à me faire attaquer par le serpent de Voldemort. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrai un jour vous remercier assez, ta famille et toi, pour m'avoir accepté comme l'un des vôtres._

_Je déteste être seul dans cette maison. Je peux toujours m'y faire, mais elle semble si vide maintenant. Je voudrais juste que tu reviennes, assise près de la cheminée, enveloppée confortablement dans mes bras. La vie a plus de sens quand nous pouvons passer du temps ensemble comme cela. Je sais que j'ai trouvé ma place._

_Tu sais déjà quelle est ma décision. Quand le bon moment se présentera, tu n'auras plus à attendre. Je vais te dire un autre petit secret. Je le veux autant que toi. Au mariage de Bill et Fleur, je n'arrêtais pas de penser que ça pourrait être toi et moi. Alors il ne faudra qu'un tout petit peu de temps et nos rêves, à tous les deux, se réaliseront._

_On ressent la même chose en Transplanant seul qu'accompagné. La seule différence, c'est que tu as le contrôle et pas la personne que tu accompagnes. Et ça signifie aussi que tu as la responsabilité de ne pas te découper en morceaux. Mais ce n'est pas si difficile à apprendre au bout de la ligne._

_Les lettres seront tout aussi difficiles à envoyer de mon côté. Tant qu'on réussit à en envoyer ou en recevoir une chaque semaine, je serais satisfait. J'adore attendre tes lettres. Elles viennent généralement après une longue et dure journée au Ministère. Bonne chance dans tes études. Je penserai à toi pendant que je n'étudie pas._

_Je t'aime,_

_Harry_

………

_Chère Ginny,_

_Ron voulait que la première chose que je te dise soit un bonjour de sa part. Alors avant que j'en vienne vraiment à la lettre, Ron te dit bonjour._

_Harry m'a mise à jour sur tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard depuis que tu y es retournée, il y a deux mois. Je suis très fière de toi. Je n'aime peut-être pas le Quidditch autant que toi et les garçons, mais je suis excitée de voir ce qui se passera à la finale de la Coupe. Si ton équipe n'a pas perdu un match jusqu'à maintenant, je doute fort que vous perdiez la coupe._

_Harry t'a-t-il dit que Dudley et Hélène ont eu leur bébé? Le plus petit et le plus mignon des bébés. 6 livres, 5 onces! Il a une petite touffe de cheveux de la couleur de ceux de Dudley. Ils l'ont appelé Dominick. Le petit Teddy est fasciné par lui. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un de plus petit que lui._

_Je ne comprends toujours pas le changement dans cet homme. Il avait l'air d'une horrible petite créature quand Harry en parlait avant, mais aujourd'hui il semble vraiment décent. Ils ont rendu visite à Harry pendant que Ron et moi étions au Square Grimmauld. Hélène est une femme formidable. Dudley a beaucoup de chance._

_Ron a laissé échapper le mot Moldu dans un conversation et, étonnamment, Hélène savait de quoi il parlait. Elle était contente d'apprendre que nous étions tous des sorciers. Elle dit qu'elle a des cousins de notre monde. Donc Dudley et Hélène sont tous deux connectés à notre monde par du sang magique. Je serais surprise que leur enfant ne reçoive pas de lettre de Poudlard d'ici onze ans._

_Je t'aurais écrit plus tôt, mais je voulais attendre de pouvoir t'annoncer une grande nouvelle concernant les lois que j'essais de faire passer. Je suis sûre que Harry à déjà fait référence à tous les problèmes que j'ai avec la législation des Elfes de maison._

_Nous avons eu notre première victoire cette semaine. La Première loi de Liberté Civile des Elfes de Maison a officiellement été votée. Elles rend les mauvais traitements qu'on leur inflige illégaux. C'est un petit pas, mais c'est leur seul moyen d'avoir un jour les mêmes droits civiques que nous. J'aimerais pouvoir trouver un autre elfe comme Dobby qui accepterait le poste de liaison entre les sorciers et les elfes._

_Nous te verront le mois prochain pour le match de Griffondor contre Serpentard. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de question à se poser sur le gagnant de cette rencontre vu que ton équipe et toi ne sembler faire aucun faux pas cette année._

_Tout mon amour,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. J'ai vu quelqu'un que tu connais bien faire du lèche-vitrine devant une bijouterie avec Ron, mais ne dis surtout pas que c'est moi qui t'ai dit ça._

………

_Chère Ginny,_

_D'abord, merci pour ce que tu essais de faire. J'apprécie ton aide. Après tout, de tout notre groupe d'amis, tu as toujours été celle qui me comprenais le mieux (à part elle, bien sûr)._

_J'ai longtemps réfléchi à tout ce que tu m'avais écrit sur elle. Après des heures et des heures à y penser, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Je continue à me faire du mal, à me demander ce qui aurait pu se passer. Nos vies se sont croisées, mais elles ne se sont jamais emmêlées. Nous n'arrêtons pas de passer à côté d'une histoire d'amour sans jamais la vivre. Et maintenant, elle est à des milliers de kilomètres de moi et nous passons encore et toujours à côté._

_J'aime Luna et j'aurai toujours des sentiments pour elle, mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, surtout quand il y a quelqu'un dans ma vie qui est prête à m'aimer en retour (je t'en parlerai une autre fois) et que quelqu'un dans sa vie est prêt à faire la même chose pour elle. Peut-être que nous avons tous deux besoin de lâcher prise._

_Enfin bref, je serai là à ton prochain match dans deux semaines pour te regarder gagner._

_Sincèrement,_

_Neville_

………

_Cher Harry,_

_Plus que sept jours et je pourrai te voir!_

_Angerona et Simon se sont enfin réconciliés. Il leur aura fallu sept mois, mais ils sont finalement redevenus amis, mais c'est venu avec un prix. Angerona s'est faufilé dehors en pleine nuit pour le rencontrer et elle a été surprise par le nouveau professeur d'Études Moldues, qui, en passant, est vraiment détestable. Elle est maintenant en retenue tous les soirs de cette semaine, ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne pourra pas jouer samedi._

_Nous avons recruté Ethan Taylor comme Poursuiveur et je serai Attrapeur. Nous aurons des entraînements d'urgence tous les soirs, cette semaine. Souhaite-moi bonne chance!_

_Avec amour, pour toujours et pour l'éternité,_

_Ginny_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Je vis le petit éclat doré voler près de moi.

Je tournai la tête dans la direction qu'il avait prise, voyant la petite bale d'or voler directement vers le côté droit du terrain, sous l'Attrapeur de Serpentard. Il ne l'avait pas vu, mais je les gardais tous les deux dans mon champ de vision.

Nous étions en train de perdre. Les Poursuiveurs de Serpentard étaient superbes et sans l'équipe que j'avais constituée, la saison parfaite nous glissait entre les doigts. Ethan n'était pas un mauvais joueur à proprement parler, mais il était loin d'être à notre niveau et ça se voyait.

C'était la troisième fois que je voyais le Vif d'or, presque comme s'il me défiait de l'attraper, mais je ne pouvais pas, pas tout de suite. Si j'attrapais le Vif d'or maintenant, nous perdrions par dix points et je refusais de perdre, pas après être arrivée si près de la victoire. Deux autres but et le Vif d'or… le trophée serait…

Demelza marqua.

Je cherchai le vif, prête à m'en emparer dès que nous aurions un autre but. Je regardai la direction dans laquelle il était parti, mais il n'y était plus. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Harry, qui était assis avec mes amis et ma famille. Je lus sur ses lèvres :

- Tu peux le faire.

Dean marqua.

Et je le Vif près du sol. Je plongeai vers lui aussi vite que me le permettait mon nouveau balai de Quidditch. L'Attrapeur de Serpentard m'avait vue et me suivait de près, mais il était trop lent pour me rattraper.

Le match fut terminé. La seule saison parfaite de Griffondor en vingt ans. Aucune défaite. Je me tins seule sur le terrain pendant quelques secondes, observant les acclamations de la foule. Je tenais le Vif d'or bien haut dans ma main et j'attendais que l'équipe me rejoigne.

Je levai les yeux vers ma main tendue pendant que les membres de l'équipe m'engloutissaient. Coote, Peakes et Dean furent les premiers à m'atteindre et me soulevèrent. Je continuais de regarder le Vif d'or dans ma main quand je vis quelque chose sur le côté de la balle. Je la rapprochai de mes yeux et lus cinq mots gravés dans l'or.

_Je m'ouvre à la réponse._

- Attendez! lançai-je pendant que la foule se taisait.

Les garçons me reposèrent et je me tins au milieu d'un cercle dans la foule qui me regardait avec avidité. Ils se demandaient pourquoi je les avais fait taire. Je levai le Vif d'or.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? «Je m'ouvre à la réponse».

Je vis Hermione traverser la foule vers moi. Elle sourit et m'indiqua de regarder derrière moi. Je me tournai lentement et tout le monde observa dans un silence entendu. Quand je m'arrêtai, mes yeux se posèrent sur Harry.

Il était à genou, les yeux levés vers moi en souriant, le plus beau sourire qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Le soleil se reflétait dans ses lunettes, ce qui faisait scintiller ses yeux. J'hoquetai en réalisant quelle question l'amour de ma vie était sur le point de me poser.

Je resserrai mes doigts sur le Vif d'or dans ma main, celui qui s'ouvrirait quand la réponse appropriée serait donnée. Je n'avais même pas besoin de penser à ma réponse. Au bord des larmes de joie, j'attendais anxieusement que Harry parle pour que je puisse enfin dire les mots que je rêvais de dire depuis des mois.

- Ginny, dit Harry, veux-tu m'épouser?

- Oui, répondis-je.

Le Vif d'or s'ouvrit, révélant la bague de fiançailles qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Sous les acclamations de la foule, je renversai mon fiancé et me retrouvai couchai sur lui. Je couvris ses joues, son visage et sa bouche de baisers.

- Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser! dis-je et puis je lui murmurai à l'oreille. Et si je n'avais pas attraper le Vif?

Il rit de bon cœur.

- Tu t'es vue jouer cette année?

**Ok. Plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin. Et non, contrairement à ce que certain pensaient, l'histoire n'est pas encore tout à fait terminée!! Et après, il se peut que je traduise une autre histoire relié à celle-ci du même auteur, mais qui n'est pas tout à fait une suite (elle n'est pas non plus du point de vue de Ginny). Le titre en anglais est Destiny Redefined et je ne sais pas si je vais le conserver où le changer pour le mettre en français. Ça donnerait Aux limites du Destin. Dites-moi quel titre vous préférez!**

**À très bientôt,**

**Alie**

**P.S. J'ai tellement hâte au film!!!!! (quatre jours…)**


	21. Une histoire à raconter

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Ceci est le dernier chapitre du premier texte que j'aurai traduit. Vous ne pouvez savoir tout ce que je ressens en écrivant ces mots. Cette fanfiction, **_**Dans les mots de Ginevra Molly Potter**_**, a vraiment changé ma vie. Elle m'a fait découvrir une nouvelle passion, la traduction, la carrière vers laquelle je m'enligne maintenant. Autrement, je serais sans doute devenue infirmière ou enseignante (ce qui n'est pas mal, mais ce n'est pas MA vocation, c'est un choix facile et évident). Je voudrais donc vous remercier d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout. Elle m'a touché autant que vous, elle m'a rapproché d'un personnage de **_**Harry Potter**_** que j'estimais beaucoup : Ginny Weasley. J'espère avoir pu vous faire découvrir un auteur de talent, Justin (Thejealousone). À bientôt pour la semi-suite.**

**Je vous aime tous,**

**Ginny374**

……………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Chapitre 20 : Une histoire à raconter**

- Est-ce que Papa a vraiment mit ta bague dans le Vif d'or?

Je m'arrêtai sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de ma fille. J'étais sur le point d'éteindre la lumière avec ma baguette. Je tournai les yeux vers le lit à la place, directement sur le visage d'une petite fille de neuf ans très curieuse qui me fixait aussi. Ses cheveux roux flamboyants tombaient sur ses épaules.

- Toi, Lily fleur, commençai en pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle, tu devrais être endormie.

Je marchais jusqu'à elle et m'assis sur le lit, les yeux toujours posés sur ma petite fille.

Elle s'assit dans le lit, son dos appuyé contre la tête de lit, ignorant le fait que son heure de coucher était passée depuis longtemps. Je n'étais pas en colère et je ne me serais pas assise près d'elle comme je l'ai fait si je l'avais été.

- J'_étais_ endormie, dit-elle, mais là, tu en es arrivée au moment où Papa te fait sa demande.

Je caressai son front, essayant de la refaire sombrer dans ses rêves.

- Oui, ton père a vraiment mis la bague dans le Vif d'or. Ne le dis à personne, mais au fond, c'est un romantique.

Elle rigola et hocha la tête, m'indiquant qu'elle le savait déjà. J'étudiai son visage, m'étonnant de me voir autant dans ses taches de rousseur, ses yeux, ses cheveux et même dans sa façon de se tenir en ce moment.

- Maman, demanda-t-elle prudemment, combien de ce que vous nous raconter dans les histoires est vrai?

Je regardai ma belle petite fille avec amour, remarquant encore une fois à quel point elle était perspicace. Harry et moi avions toujours raconté à nos enfants la plupart des événements qui avaient marqués nos vies sous forme d'histoire avant de dormir, même si nous laissions toujours les détails plus sinistres de côté. Nous les arrangions pour qu'ils croient que ce n'était que ça : des histoires.

Quand James avait eu l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard, Harry et moi l'avions assis et nous lui avions raconté que les histoires étaient toutes vraies. Même si ça n'avait pas été très difficile de lui cacher toutes ces choses avant cela, une fois qu'il aurait eu onze ans et qu'ils partirait pour l'école, ce serait impossible de continuer à garder nos secrets, surtout quand une partie de la matière en Histoire de la Magie concerne son père. Nous avions fait la même chose pour Albus deux mois plus tôt avant qu'il ne commence Poudlard. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux au courant, nous leur avions demandé de continuer de faire croire à Lily que les histoires étaient fictives pour un peu plus longtemps.

Nous ne leur disons pas _tout_. Qu'est-ce qui serait amusant dans le fait d'être un Potter si vous n'aviez pas le loisir de résoudre certains mystères par vous-mêmes? Je me souviens toutes les lettres que James nous avait envoyées l'an dernier, chacune posant des questions sur une nouvelle histoire qu'il avait entendue sur son père. «_Tu ne m'as jamais dit que Papa avait mené un groupe de défense illégal!_», avait-il écrit une fois. Et, bien sûr, nous ne lui avions pas raconté l'histoire originale de l'AD simplement parce que nous ne voulions pas inspirer sa propre nature de fauteur de trouble.

Je réfléchis à la question de Lily et ripostai une question que moi je me posais.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- Je vous ai entendus, toi et Papa, quand vous avez parlé à Albus avant qu'il ne parte pour Poudlard.

Je n'étais pas surprise. Elle avait hérité de mon besoin de savoir chaque petit détail de ce qui l'entourait, mais j'étais sous le choc qu'elle est attendu si longtemps avant de m'en parler. Nous avions parlé à Albus vers la fin Août. Et maintenant Novembre approchait. Je lui ai posé la question

Elle m'a fait son petit sourire innocent.

- J'avais peur que vous ne m'en parliez pas, dit-elle. Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione ne l'ont pas fait, pas plus que Grand-mère et Grand-père. Personne ne voulait m'en parler. Ils m'ont tous dit de vous poser la question.

Alors, elle avait donc essayé de soutirer des informations à tout le monde. J'aurais bien voulu que ma famille me prévienne que ma fille devenait si curieuse à propos des histoires. Maintenant, je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire parce que je sentais qu'elle était encore un peu jeune pour savoir la vérité. Je devrais en parler avec Harry d'abord.

- Alors, Maman? insista-t-elle.

- Il est trop tard pour s'inquiéter de cela maintenant. Est-ce qu'on pourrait en parler demain matin? lui demandai-je.

Avec un mélange d'hésitation et de déception, elle hocha la tête. Je l'embrassai sur le front et tendis les bras pour ajuster son oreiller. Ma main toucha quelque chose, caché dans la taie.

- Oh, Maman…

Son visage se voila de peur, le regard qu'elle avait quand elle savait qu'elle avait des problèmes.

Je sortis l'objet mystérieux de sa cachette. Dans ma main, je tenais un livre, un livre très familier avec une couverture très familière avec un garçon qui m'était très familier sur la couverture qui avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, très familière elle aussi. Le titre était «_Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers_», par JK Rowling. En quelque sorte amusée, je levai les yeux du livre Pour croiser le regard de Lily. Elle semblait effrayée, mais je n'étais pas en colère.

- Où as-tu eu ça, Lily? lui demandai-je, sachant déjà qu'il y avait probablement un livre manquant dans la bibliothèque du bureau de Harry.

Quand elle comprit que je n'allais pas lui crier dessus, elle se redressa.

- Je l'ai chipé dans le bureau de Papa la semaine dernière, répondit-elle. Est-ce que je vais en baver?

Je baissai de nouveau les yeux sur le livre. Elle avait marqué la page où elle avait arrêté sa lecture, environ à la moitié du livre. De tous nos enfants, Lily était la seule à avoir découvert les livres qui avaient été écrits sur son père. Pour être honnête, après toute mon expérience d'intrigues pour découvrir la vérité, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être fière d'elle.

- Non, Lily, répondis-je en me levant pendant qu'elle se blottissait dans les couvertures. Nous en reparlerons demain, promis.

Je m'éloignai d'un pas du lit.

Mais elle avait une autre question.

- Tu crois que le Choixpeau Magique à donner le choix à Albus comme il l'a fait pour Papa?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Alors, pourquoi il est à Serpentard?

Je gardai le silence. C'était vrai. Même après la petite discussion qu'il avait eu avec Harry sur les choix, mon plus jeune fils avait été mis à Serpentard. Albus ne nous avait pas dit s'il avait choisi d'accepter la décision du Choixpeau, mais je suppose qu'il avait accepté le fait que la maison n'a pas autant d'importance que la personne qu'on est vraiment. De tous nos enfants, Albus était celui qui ressemblait le plus à Harry. C'est-à-dire que, aussi proéminents qu'étaient ses traits de Griffondor, ses traits de Serpentard étaient tout aussi forts.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre, répondis-je, en éteignant les bougies avec ma baguette. Si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, tu peux lui envoyer un hibou demain.

J'arrivai à la porte et m'arrêtai, attendant une réponse, mais aucune ne vint.

- Maintenant bonne nuit, ma Lily fleur. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, souffla-t-elle dans le noir.

Je marchais à travers les couloirs du Square Grimmauld, où les souvenirs des dix-huit dernières années étaient si forts. Je passai devant une photo de Kreattur, qui était mort très vieux, il y a neuf ans, et devant une photo de Harry et moi le jour de notre mariage, trois mois après qu'il ait fait sa demande, puis je m'arrêtai devant le bureau de Harry. Je serrai les doigts sur le livre qui était dans ma main et je frappai à la porte. Il m'invita à entrer.

La radio jouait doucement et j'entendais une voix familière parler à travers les haut-parleurs. Je m'arrêtai pour écouter pendant que Harry, qui regardait plusieurs rapports, penché sur son bureau, arrêta de fouiller dans ses papiers pour écouter ce qui se disait en onde.

- Suite au vote de la Loi contre la Diffamation l'année dernière, Rita Skeeter a été accusé de 594 actes de diffamation. Si elle est déclarée coupable des charges qui pèsent contre elle, elle devra faire face à des amendes insurmontables. Dans l'impossibilité de payer ces amendes, elle se retrouvera à Azkaban. L'auteure controversée, responsable des biographies sur Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue, Harry Potter et la liste est longue, est convaincue qu'elle sortira du tribunal en femme libre, mais Hermione Weasley, l'avocate du Département de la Justice Magique qui mène les poursuites, croit que c'est peut-être le dernier chapitre pour Rita Skeeter. Je vous garderai au courant des détails du procès. C'était Potterveille avec votre hôte, Lee Jordan. Gardez l'espoir; gardez la foie. Bonne nuit.

La radio continua de jouer. Levant les yeux de ses documents, Harry m'accueillit avec un sourire.

- Ginny, tu n'aurais pas pris la Carte du Maraudeur? Elle était dans un tiroir de mon bureau.

Il pointa le secrétaire sur la gauche.

Je secouai la tête.

- Tu paries combien que ces un des garçons qui l'a prise? suggérai-je, contournant le bureau pour être plus près de mon mari. Je vais devoir dire du ou trois mots à Fred sur quelles histoires en particulier il ne devrait pas raconter à James et Albus.

Harry haussa les épaules et remarqua l'objet que j'avais en mains.

- Des recherches pour ton livre? s'enquit-il, attrapant ma main et m'asseyant sur ses genoux. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça quand tu m'as, moi.

Je levai le livre et souris.

- Pas moi, Harry, dis-je. Ta fille l'a pris comme lecture de chevet.

La bouche de Harry tomba.

- Tu plaisantes?

Je secouai la tête.

- Et elle nous a entendus parler à Albus. (Ses mains me massaient le dos je fis une pause de deux secondes pour apprécier). On dirait bien que notre secret n'en est plus un.

Harry soupira.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle y soit exposée à un si jeune âge, dit-il. Tu te souviens de comment elle a réagi à l'histoire du basilik et qu'au moins, pour la calmer, on pouvais toujours lui dire que c'était _juste une histoire_.

Je roulai les yeux.

- Elle avait quatre ans quand on lui a raconté celle-là, dis-je. Elle a grandi depuis. De toute façon, dès qu'elle a décidé qu'elle veut savoir quelque chose, elle ne s'arrête pas avant d'avoir tout découvert…

J'hésitai avant de continuer.

- Au fait, Harry…

Je pointai ma baguette vers la porte et elle s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant le visage ahuri de notre seule fille.

- Va te coucher, Lily.

Elle grogna et s'engloutit dans le couloir, le bruit de ses pas faisant écho sur les murs.

Je me retournai vers Harry, qui était occupé à rire de la scène.

- C'est bien notre Lily, dit Harry en essuyant les larmes de rire de ses yeux.

Il prit le livre de mes mains et le remit avec ses compagnons dans la bibliothèque.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas?

- Tu as fait de ton mieux pour garder les garçons jeunes aussi longtemps que possible, répondis-je, me calant plus profondément dans son étreinte. C'est seulement qu'avec elle, ça ne marchera pas. Alors, est-ce qu'on lui en parle demain?

Harry hocha la tête. Nous restâmes assis en silence pendant quelques minutes. Le doux soulèvement de sa poitrine à chaque respiration était réconfortant. J'aurais pu m'endormir dans ses bras, sur la chaise de son bureau. Mais il interrompit le silence et me demanda si j'avais regardé le courier.

- Gwenog t'a envoyé les dernières information sur le Quidditch pour te donner de quoi écrire, dit-il, me soulevant dans ses bras forts pour me remettre sur pieds. Et Albus à envoyé une lettre. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais la lire. Moi, de mon côté, je dois aller dormir si je veux pouvoir me lever tôt demain pour le procès de Skeeter.

Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai.

- Va dormir, Harry, et j'aurais du temps pour m'occuper du courrier avant minuit.

Harry m'embrassa une deuxième fois et quitta le bureau.

J'étais maintenant seule, assise au bureau, la radio jouant toujours doucement. Une pile de lettre m'attendait maintenant. Je pris donc la première enveloppe, qui était de Gwenog, et l'ouvris. À l'intérieur, il y avait une scène de Quidditch qu'elle m'avait envoyée. Maintenant que j'étais correspondante sportive pour la _Gazette du Sorcier_, je devais écrire un article et l'envoyer par la poste avant l'heure d'impression.

Sur l'image, il y avait un flash de couleur et, au ralenti, on voyait Angerona attraper le Vif d'or d'une main habile. Son badge de Capitaine était accroché sur son uniforme des Harpies de Holyhead. Je fermai l'enveloppe et décidé d'écrire l'article plus tard.

Je mis de côté de nouvel exemplaire du _Chicaneur_ et pris la lettre qu'il y avait en dessous. J'y lus l'écriture familière de mon plus jeune fils.

_Maman et Papa,_

_Il y a tant de choses que je découvre sur vous! Papa, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que Tante Hermione, Oncle Ron et toi, vous étiez entrés par effraction à Gringotts et vous aviez libéré un dragon! Est-ce que vous pourrez m'en dire plus quand je reviendrai à la maison?_

_Victoire vient me parler quelques fois, mais elle dit qu'elle ne sait pas si elle aura beaucoup de temps libre cette année puisqu'elle passe ses ASPIC. Je lui posé des questions sur Teddy, mais elle est devenue toute rouge et a refusé d'en parler. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il va se passer pour ces deux-là?_

_J'ai suivi vos conseils pour Scorpius et maintenant il est beaucoup plus gentil avec moi. Après que nous ayons passé cette retenue ensemble la semaine dernière, les choses se sont calmées. Plus de duels de minuit (Ce n'était pas mon idée! C'était la sienne! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser croire que j'étais une poule mouillée!)._

_Jillian Fields est tombée de son balai quand un Cognard malin l'a percutée. Si elle ne s'en est pas remise à temps pour le match de samedi, je pense que je vais faire les essais. Je pense que c'est stupide de ne pas laisser les Première Années entrer dans l'équipe (sauf toi, Papa, chose que tu as également oublié de mentionner!). S'ils me donnaient la chance de voler, juste UNE fois, ils verraient à quel point vous m'avez appris à être bon sur un balai._

_James voulait que je vous dise qu'il est désolé de ne pas avoir écrit parce qu'il a trop de travail à l'école. Mais ce n'est pas la vraie raison! Il passe tout son temps avec Samantha Corner. Vous vous souvenez d'elle? C'est une sang-mêlée avec les cheveux aussi roux que toi, Maman. Je pense que James l'aime bien._

_Rose et Fred disent bonjour!_

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Albus_

Je posai la lettre sur le bureau; les informations contenues dans la lettre m'avaient donné le sourire. J'adorais recevoir des lettres de mes enfants. C'était en quelque sorte une preuve que Harry et moi faisions du bon boulot avec eux.

Le seul courrier qu'il restait était une enveloppe que j'avais déjà ouverte la veille. Je pris la pile de papiers et relus la note qui y était attachée.

_Ginny, j'ai lu les chapitres que tu m'as envoyés jusqu'à maintenant. Tu as quelques erreurs mineures de grammaire et de petits problèmes de structures, mais l'un dans l'autre, ton autobiographie est vraiment superbe. J'ai fini une boîte entière de mouchoirs quand je lisais le chapitre 12. C'est magnifique, vraiment._

_Est-ce que tu as décidé de la façon de le conclure? Ça a été la plus dure des décisions quand j'ai écrit l'histoire de Harry. Tout le monde veut savoir ce que devient le héro après la bataille. Pour ton livre, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais finir sur une note plus personnelle pour accentuer son côté très privé et émotif. Peut-être ton mariage… ou la naissance d'un de tes enfants._

_Tu vois le problème quand il faut conclure une histoire de cette envergure. Je suis certaine que tu penseras à quelque chose. Envoie-moi un hibou si tu as un blocage._

_Joanne Rowling_

En tenant le manuscrit de mon autobiographie, je me demandai ce que je mettrais en conclusion. Je l'ouvris au premier chapitre et je vis les annotations à l'encre rouge que Joanne avait ajoutées aux endroits où des corrections étaient nécessaires. Je le refermai et le mis de côté. Si je commençais à le regarder à cette heure si, je perdrais la notion du temps et continuerais à le lire et je n'aurais plus de temps pour mon article.

En plus, je savais déjà quelle conclusion je voulais.

Après avoir passer quelque temps à commenter le match de Quidditch, j'écris le jet final de mon article pour la prochaine impression de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Je ballais en donnant l'enveloppe à notre hibou et je l'envoyai par la fenêtre en la regardant disparaître dans la nuit étoilée.

Quand je pénétrai dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, je fis de mon mieux pour être aussi silencieuse que possible. Harry avait vraiment besoin de repos, mais aussitôt que je m'assis sur le lit, je sentis une main glisser dans la mienne et sa voix pleine d'amour murmurer mon nom. Je retirai mes pantoufles et me couchai près de lui.

- Alors, tu as fini le roman? demanda-t-il.

- Non.

Je me tournai sur le côté pour lui faire face même si la nuit camouflait son visage.

- Et non, Harry, tu n'auras pas droit à un aperçu.

Depuis le début du projet, il me suppliait de lui montrer les mots de Ginevra Molly Potter, mais je lui avais refusé. Il devrait attendre que le livre soit terminé.

- Juste un tout petit…?

- Aucune chance, interrompis-je en me rapprochant de lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Il oublia rapidement sa requête et se perdit dans ma douce distraction. Après plusieurs minutes, je m'arrêtai, le souffle court et le cœur battant.

- Tu dois te sentir mieux, murmura-t-il, référant à ce matin quand je vomissais dans la salle de bain.

En fait, j'avais eu des nausées toute la semaine. Harry s'inquiétait et j'avais rendu visite aux Guérisseurs plus tôt dans la journée.

- En effet, répondis-je. J'ai été voir Ernie à St-Mangouste.

- Est-ce qu'il a trouvé ce qui te rend malade? fit-il en posant une main tendre sur ma joue.

Je hochai la tête.

Je pris sa main et la serrai dans la mienne. Avec un sourire, je fis doucement desce3ndre nos mains enlacées, contre mon cou dénudé, sur ma poitrine arrondie, et je m'arrêtai sur mon ventre ferme. Je dépliai délicatement ses doigts, sa paume reposant directement sur mon estomac.

- Alors, tu veux que ce soit un garçon ou bien une fille?

…………

Et maintenant, je suis assise au bureau de Harry. Il doit être environ onze heure du matin et je suis debout depuis quatre heures. J'ai passé toute la matinée à écrire ce chapitre, m'assurant que tous les détails aient du sens avant de l'emballer pour l'envoyer à Joanne Rowling.

Pendant que j'écrivais, Lily est venue dans la pièce. Elle est restée debout et m'a demandé si elle pouvait espérer avoir une petite sœur bientôt. Émerveillée par son talent pour espionner les conversations, je lui ai confirmé que c'était parfaitement acceptable. Mon esprit a vagabondé un peu; je pensais à des noms. Dora serait très joli pour une petite fille et Arthur serait un nom fort si c'était un garçon.

J'ai vu les yeux brun chocolat de Lily scanner la pièce et son regard tomber sur la bibliothèque derrière moi. Je me suis tournée, j'ai levé la main vers l'étagère et j'en ai sorti le livre. Sa page était toujours marquée à l'endroit où elle avait arrêté de lire. Je lui ai donné le livre. Elle m'a fait un grand sourire et s'est assise par terre pour le finir tout de suite.

Vous m'avez connue dans ce livre sous le nom de Ginevra Molly Weasley. Quand j'étais une petite fille, j'écoutais toutes les histoires à propos de Harry Potter, ce grand sorcier, le sauveur du monde magique, et même alors que je n'étais qu'une simple petite fille, je me suis attachée à ce héro. À l'âge de dix ans, je suis tombée amoureuse su garçon qui peuplait les histoires que Maman me racontait avant d'aller dormir.

On ne m'appelle plus Weasley aujourd'hui. Maintenant, c'est Potter. Pour une raison qui m'échappe toujours, le champion de mes histoires est devenu le champion de mon cœur, et lui aussi, il est tombé amoureux de moi. Presque deux décennies ont passé depuis le jour où j'ai pris son nom et chaque moment, depuis mon mariage en passant par la naissance de mes enfants, a été un instant remarquable dans ma vie avec l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé.

Chaque champion a besoin d'un contexte. Chaque héro a une histoire à raconter. Mais pour chaque saveur, il y a quelqu'un en arrière-plan qui lui donne une vraie raison de ce battre, et ces gens aussi, ont une histoire à raconter. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un prendra la peine de lire ce que j'ai à dire, mais c'est mon histoire, vu de ma perspective, exprimée dans mes mots et écrite avec mon amour.

Alors que rédige ces mots en conclusion, je pense à tout ce que le futur me réserve. J'ai été une capitaine de Quidditch renommée mariée au sorcier le plus célèbre du monde. Quand je suis tombée enceinte de James, j'ai renoncé à cette vie pour en étreindre une autre, plus complète et plus significative. Bien que j'aimais énormément conduire un balai, j'aimais encore plus être une mère.

Maintenant que je suis assise à mon bureau et que j'écris ces mots, en regardant ma fille découvrir les secrets de son père, un autre enfant grandissant en moi, je vous défies de trouver une personne en ce monde qui pourrait être plus heureuse que je le suis à l'instant.

…………

**Et ces mots marquent la fin de cette histoire. J'ai adoré la traduire et je vous avouerai que je verse presque quelques larmes en constatant que je viens d'achever un projet qui m'a pris deux ans à finir. Ce sont peut-être les mots de Ginevra Molly Potter, mais ce sont avant tout les mots de Justin (l'auteur). Il a l'air d'un type formidable qui s'est d'ailleurs marié cette année. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il publiera son propre roman un jour et que ce jour-là, j'aie mon diplôme en poche pour pouvoir le traduire moi-même. Comme vous l'avez constaté, il a beaucoup de talent (et c'est encore mieux en anglais!). Donc sur ces mots, je vous dis au revoir et à la prochaine. Vous avez été des lecteurs formidables. N'oubliez pas de donner des reviews (C'est quand même la fin…).**

**xxx¸**

**Alie**


End file.
